I Remember
by kal001
Summary: D.E.B.S sequel to Missing You
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DEBS or any of the characters used from the movie. They belong to Angela Robinson. This disclaimer applies to all chapters in this story.**

 **I...Remember - sequel to Missing You**

 **Chapter 1**

The proposal was better than everything she thought it would be. Amy managed to control herself and didn't tell anyone until a day later, back in their duplex. The moment was too beautiful not to have it captured on her cell phone. Even though she heard it before, it came out differently the way she had imagined it. Sparklers instead of candles made it even more beautiful. It surprised her that the words inside the heart wasn't what she thought when she heard the story. It wasn't 'I love you.' It was 'Amy be mine'.

"I can't believe you lie to me. You can trust me. I wouldn't have told her." Holding her baby in one arm and holding a bottle with the other hand, Janet sat on the end of the couch. Sitting next to her was a very happy Amy. Alexis and Nadia sat on another. Janet was a little upset for being left out of the loop.

"She didn't need your help." Nadia wasn't aware of the proposal until the day before the trip. It was Lucy's plan and she needed her help as well as Scud's who helped set up the numerous sparklers in the sand. The idea of proposing to Alexis was hers, not Lucy's. All Lucy wanted her to do was somehow get the blonde to go to that area on the beach. The thought of proposing to Alexis that way did in fact crossed her mind, though, but decided that it should be a special moment between just the two of them, not in front of strangers. She didn't see how the brunette proposed but could imagine how special it must have been. "Besides, the less people know about it, the better. She said."

All turned to the one who had been very quiet from the moment Amy told them about the proposal.

"Congratulations, Kristin. It's beautiful." Alexis said as she took a look at Amy's diamond ring. To this day, she still had not gotten used to calling her by her real name.

Noticing her girlfriend's odd behavior, Nadia was expecting Alexis to have a lot to say because that's how she is, one who who could turn a boring conversation to life or give excitement to a boring party or event.

"It's getting late, I have to go."

 _Yup, there is definitely something wrong._ Nadia quickly followed the brunette outside to her car.

Meanwhile, Janet wanted to know if Amy wanted a wedding because Kristin didn't.

"Definitely, but a very very small one." What she was planning on was to invite Kat, Max, Mr. P and her superior. "Lucy is going to invite a few of her friends." Since she'll be in school, she planned on letting Lucy do everything. All she has to do is agree with the arrangements and show up. "Is everything okay, Nadia?" Amy saw the disappointment on Nadia's face when she came in.

"mhm…"

Nadia's response was barely audible. "What happened?" Amy said in a concerned tone.

"nothing…"

"Nadia, come here…" Amy patted on the seat next to her and waited for her to come over. She had seen that expression before and knows enough to know that something is bothering the innocent looking chef. "Even if we can't help you, sometimes it helps, just to talk about it." Those were the same words Nadia and Janet once said to her.

Letting out a big sigh, Nadia then let out a small smile towards her friends. But that smile quickly faded. "I asked…Alexis if I did propose to her that way, what would she have said?"

Loud gasps came from the listeners. They were quite shocked that Nadia was actually thinking about proposing in front of a group of strangers.

"What did she say?" Janet asked anxiously.

"She said she would be shocked."

"I would be too." Amy said and Janet agreed.

"…and she said she was glad that I didn't because she would have said no."

"ohhhh…" That's what Amy had said to her that day when she found out what Nadia was planning to do; there is a possibility that Alexis would say no. She could just imagine how embarrassing it would be being rejected in front of her friends and strangers. "Did she say why?"

"She said she's not ready and we're still young."

Amy nodded in understanding and quickly comforted her. "She's right, Nadia. You girls are still young."

"But I want to marry her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her…but I…" She paused and looked at both, wondering if she should say what was in her mind. "Please don't tell her."

Amy glanced at Janet and both nodded in agreement.

"I…don't…think she feels the same way."

Amy was surprised to hear that. She had thought the incident that happened a few months ago brought them closer together. Amy shifted closer and hugged the young mature woman. The only way to comfort her was to remind Nadia of her relationship with the brunette, the numerous obstacles they went thru to get to this point.

* * *

2 weeks later, 3 months before the wedding

Nadia had to work late, so Amy planned a romantic dinner for two at home. After dinner, she and Lucy danced for a long moment in the living room before settling down on the couch to watch a romantic movie. It would be better than going out to a fancy restaurant since she still feels uncomfortable dancing with a woman in front of strangers.

Lucy thought it would be one of those nights where she would be allowed to sleep over but only by herself but she was wrong because after taking a shower and opening the bathroom door, what she saw surprised her. She thought she had to wait until marriage. Inside the bedroom, curtains were closed, ceiling light was turned off, and only one lamp was turned on. Who is sitting on one side of the bed is her sexy soon to be wife dressed in gold satin lingerie. Lucy quickly slipped into bed and kissed her lover good night. She wasn't sure what Amy was thinking of until she placed her head down against the pillow and made herself comfortable on her side of the bed. "oh"

No words need to be said at this point. There is no need to rush. Lucy has no intention of stopping her this time. Amy is still not comfortable with the lights on, but Lucy didn't mind. She may be not be able to see but she could feel. Holding onto the blonde's hips, she moaned in ecstasy as her lover rocked against her core. Her right hand glided up along the curves of her lover's perfect body, gently caressing her lover's breast. Her left hand then did the same, sliding over her erect nipples. "ohh...Ammyy..." Their breathing became quick, both moaning and moving in synchronization. This is what she had thought about. This is what she had fantasized about. This time is hotter than the last time and definitely more comfortable in her own bed.

Lying side by side, both were letting their bodies relax after a long moment of passionate lovemaking.

"Happy Birthday" Amy couldn't think of anything to get her. So she asked herself what would Lucy want for her birthday? It was quite difficult because Lucy could have anything she wanted with the money she has. After saying it out loud to herself, it was quite obvious what Lucy would want on her birthday.

"Thank you…." This time is different from the last time. Lucy has no doubt Amy would be more comfortable each time they do it. Showering together would be a possibility. A sense of déjà vu washed over her just thinking about it. Doing it on her birthday and showering together. She wondered if she had done this before with Kristin. "We should do this more often."

Amy heard and a chuckle escaped but she wasn't surprised that her lover would say that. She shifted over and rolled on top of her lover's naked body, resting her head on her shoulder. A year ago, she didn't think she could do what she just did. Time has changed everything. Events that happened changed everything. "Lucy…"

"hmm…"

"Not as often as you would like to, okay?" Amy wanted to let her know that as much as she enjoyed it, it's not going to happen whenever she wants it.

Lucy knew that. "whenever you want…..Just not once a year, okay?"

Amy couldn't resist letting out another laugh into the crook of her lover's neck. They're not married yet, but it made her wonder if this is what married couples talk about after making love; they could talk to each other about anything.

"And not in public."

"huh?" Lucy wasn't sure what Amy was referring to until she felt Amy's hand on her hand that had been gently kneading Amy's firm buttocks. "okay." At the same time, both laughed uncontrollably. What they were laughing at was what they witnessed when they went food shopping that day. They saw a couple walking from the parking lot to the market. What the man did caused both of them to stare at them. Other people also noticed. The man was grabbing his girlfriend's breast playfully while they were walking and the girlfriend pushed him away. They were just having some fun of course…in public. Lucy couldn't help but wonder what Brooke said about her when they were together. Brooke said she couldn't keep her hands to herself. Was that how she used to be? _Naa….that's what a pervert would do…I would never do that, I can control myself._ Kissing the blonde in public is still off limits and Lucy is fine with that. Her hands gently swiped on her lover's back from the shoulder to her buttocks, up and down, repeatedly. The silly conversation made them both giggle at the same time. Lucy let out a sigh of happiness, a feeling of completeness with no worries, at least not at this moment. She anticipated a lot of problems coming her way since her fiancée wanted a family with kids. Lucy tried not to think about that right now and relished the moment.

Amy knew it wasn't the right time or the right moment. But she couldn't help it because she's worried about her friends. "Have you seen Alexis lately?" It's been a while since she talked to or seen Alexis. Alexis didn't show up at the YMCA or the self-defense class since that night Lucy proposed to her.

"Yes" Lucy had been occupied with wedding arrangements and most important of all her outfit. She gave Alexis that job. Since she didn't want to wear a white gown and couldn't find anything on the internet that she liked, she called Alexis to design it for her, something that looked feminine, not a suit, something that wouldn't steal the spotlight of her bride, and most important of all, something that feels comfortable.

Amy told her about Nadia's situation.

"They're still young."

"That's what I told her."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Can you?" Amy lifted her head and hovered over Lucy's face. "But don't let her know I said anything. Just say you noticed."

"Are you asking me to lie? Mrs. Reynolds"

"I'm asking you not to say what's unimportant, Mrs. Bradshaw."

"Mrs. Bradshaw?...hmm…sorry, I can't, I don't like the sound of that."

"Then how about Mrs. Smith?"

"mm…no…that just sounds so boring.."

"Well, I don't like Walker-Smith, that's too long…Walker-Smith…how did you even come up with that? It sounds so…weird. Skye Walker-Smith?" Amy contorted in confusion and saw that Lucy was too.

"I have no idea either." Both chuckled at the silliness of their conversation because both knew that they couldn't use their original last names.

"Thank you, Mrs. Walker-Smith." Amy leaned down to kiss the brunette.

"you're welcome, Mrs. Walker-Smith." There was no doubt in Lucy's mind that Amy would take the new name, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. Lucy rolled on top of her lover and continued where they left off.

* * *

The next morning while eating breakfast in the dining room, Amy came to realize that Lucy had totally misunderstood what they talked about last night because Lucy was talking to Nadia not Alexis.

"When I was younger, I had plenty of girls who were interested in me and I went out with a few of them."

Amy came in a moment ago and had no idea why her lover would be talking about her past. She didn't like what she heard because Lucy sounded arrogant, like the 18 year old. That's what her ex Bobby would say.

Lucy looked at Amy who was standing at the counter and waiting for the coffee maker to fill her cup. She hoped Amy doesn't interrupt her at this moment because she has a point to make. "How many girls have you dated?"

"Just…Alexis…" Nadia said in embarrassment and took a bite of scrambled eggs.

"mhm…" Lucy took a sip of her coffee and noticed that Nadia was uncomfortable with the conversation. "A lot of people think that I'm a slut…" That got Nadia's attention. "I know that's what they say behind my back, because I dated so many women in my younger days…" She didn't have to explain to Amy that she didn't do anything with them because Amy knows that her first time was with her…that's what she thought until she met her ex. "It's because I dated so many of them, I realized what I want and what I don't want." She glanced at Amy who took a seat next to her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"I know what you're trying to say, but I know Alexis is for me."

Lucy knew it wouldn't be that easy. Nadia is madly in love. She can't blame her. Alexis is hot.

"Amy, how many guys have you dated?"

Amy tried to think back and counted with her fingers. "mmm…"

"Really…Amy…that many?" Lucy thought it was just 2, Bobby and Ethan. The right side of her lips lifted up and all could tell that Lucy was disgusted. She wouldn't be if they were females.

"Most of them are just one date, nothing happened." Amy said as she lightly tapped two times on her lover's cheeks, whose look of disgust faded.

"So you see…if Amy had never dated those jerks, she wouldn't have known that they're not what she is looking for."

"umm…Lucy…Ethan…is not a jerk."

"Right, sorry…but you know what I mean, Nadia." She realized that Nadia misinterpreted her intention after hearing her sudden reaction.

"Is she breaking up with me? Did she tell you that she wanted to break up with me? Is that why you're saying all these things?" Nadia stood up with a look of worry.

Amy was about to say something but stopped herself when Lucy spoke.

"Nadia, tell me what you love about Alexis." Lucy said calmly and motioned her to sit down.

"I love her because…she's not afraid of anything, she's strong, she's kind, she's sociable and she's…hot.." Nadia cleared her throat in embarrassment. She knows that the inside of a person matters more than the physical appearance. But she can't deny that the beauty of her girlfriend is one of the things that attracted her.

"…and why do you think Alexis loves you?"

Nadia's brows knitted together so deeply, one could see a straight line from one end to the other. "I…I…I…"

"Ohh…Nadiaaaa…." Amy couldn't help feeling sorry for her friend. "You're kind, you're considerate, you're friendly, you're beautiful, and you have the heart of an angel, anyone who knows you would fall in love with you."

Lucy cleared her throat, feeling as though her point just got flushed down the drain by her lover. So she decided to say it straight out. "You and Alexis have different personalities. She's very straightforward, more than any one of us, you're not. She's not afraid being the center of attention, in fact, sometimes I feel she wanted to attract attention, you're not like that. She does things that a normal person wouldn't do. You two are completely different. I don't know how you two ever got together."

"Lucy!" That wasn't what Amy wanted her to say. It sounded like Lucy wanted to convince Nadia to break up with Alexis.

"I think…it's for the best that they…."

"you, you wanted me to get to know her. You said, we would be good for each other. I didn't believe how I could ever love someone who is so different from me…but I did and I fell in love with her." Nadia explained.

 _What was I thinking before?_ Lucy glanced at Amy whom she could tell is upset with her. _I am definitely not getting any tonight or ever, until the wedding night._

"Amy, can I talk to Nadia alone, please?" She expected Amy to give them a moment but nope.

"Nadia, you are a beautiful, caring and a loving person. Don't ever forget that." Lucy paused for a short moment and when Nadia nodded, Lucy continued. "Sometimes, you can see things more clearly if you let her go." Lucy took a glance at Amy and at Nadia who were both focusing on her. She thought that they would understand but again nope.

"but I don't want to break up with her…Did she tell you she wanted to break up with me?"

"No." Lucy had no idea what was going on with their relationship until Amy told her to talk to her last night. But the more they talked, the more certain her thinking was right. Their relationship won't last. It would be better to break it off, the sooner the better.

"Then why are you telling me to break up with her?" Nadia was confused at how this conversation even began. She and Alexis hadn't been the same as what they used to be, but she didn't feel that they're at the 'breakup' point.

"how is your relationship with Alexis? I mean, do you think that your relationship is so strong, that nothing can break you girls apart?"

Nadia thought so the first 2 years they dated, but not anymore. Just recently, she felt that they became even more distant. They didn't have that much to talk about. She thought that was normal in a relationship. She thought that they have passed that stage where silence is no longer an awkward situation. But in that moment where Alexis said she wasn't ready for marriage, she sensed that it could be something else, not just because of their age, but because Alexis didn't feel the same way about her.

Lucy nodded in understanding when she didn't get a response. "Have a talk with her. Ask her what's going on…and when she hesitates, then just tell her how you feel, tell her what you want."

"when she hesitates?" It sounded like the brunette already knows what her girlfriend was thinking of.

"I mean if she hesitates." Lucy corrected herself.

"Maybe I should act like nothing's wrong."

"ohhh….Nadiaaa…" Amy couldn't stand it anymore and hugged the fitness instructor firmly. This is exactly why she asked Lucy to talk to Alexis to see what is going on first. "Okay, act like nothing's wrong. And if you want, Lucy can talk to Alexis…"

"No, don't. I'll…talk to her."

* * *

2 weeks later

Lucy was right. Amy was upset with her and didn't let her sleep over after that day.

"Amy, please let me in." Lucy said from outside of the door.

Amy swung the door open. "I'm still mad at you." During these 2 weeks, she didn't even pick up Lucy's call. But she knew she had to sooner or later since the wedding is two months away and they haven't taken wedding photos yet.

Seeing the opportunity, Lucy quickly led herself in and closed the door.

"Don't you see what I was trying to do?" Lucy tried explaining on the phone but Amy hung up on her. She tried texting too but that didn't work either.

"What I want was for you to talk to Alexis, find out what's going on, not talk to Nadia. Now she hasn't been the same since that day because she thinks Alexis is going to break up with her."

"Did she talk to her?"

"What do you think?" Amy glared at her lover.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. Since she wasn't allowed in the house and she hasn't seen Nadia for 2 weeks or talk to Alexis about her relationship, she has no idea.

"She would have told me if she did." Amy crossed her arms and flopped down on the couch.

Seeing how angry her fiancée is, Lucy remained silent and sat on another couch and waited for Amy to speak or rather waiting for permission to speak.

"we have to help them. I don't want to see them break up."

Taking the hint that Amy is allowing her to speak, Lucy took a seat next to her.

"if they were meant to be together, they will end up together." Lucy said calmly as she held Amy's hand. "…just like us…" She paused to let her words sink in. "I don't know what's going on with their relationship, but from what I can see, their relationship won't last…"

"Lucy!"

"hear me out." Lucy extended her hand. "You and I know that Nadia is madly in love with Alexis. But Alexis, I don't see that in her. I actually feel sorry for Nadia to be in that type of relationship. It must be difficult for her and I don't want to see her struggling to keep that relationship together. They're very different from each other."

"Lucy!"

"I know. I know. We're very different too. But our personalities have a lot in common. We both have very strong personalities. But Nadia, she's that type who will go out of her way to try to please Alexis…That's exhausting…don't you think?"

Amy is speechless because what Lucy said is exactly how she felt when Lucy didn't want to stay with her. It was very exhausting and frustrating.

"Nadia deserves someone better, someone who loves her for who she is. Nadia has weaknesses and so do all of us." Lucy could tell Amy is paying full attention to her by the way she is looking at her, unmoved. "You…didn't want to tell your friends about me and I didn't like that. No matter what I do, I can't change your mind." She reminded her about the time when she went to pick up her from school. One of her classmates who is a guy asked if he could get a ride to the market nearby. Once inside the car, both knew it was only an excuse because he asked her a lot of questions. Knowing how Amy felt, Lucy didn't say anything about their relationship. At the end of the ride, Lucy did say she is unavailable but the guy gave her his number anyway.

"And that's what I love about you…because you're strong, you know what you want and you stick to it. But Nadia, she's not like us."

It's an explanation Amy wasn't expecting and could feel that the Keira she used to know has fully come back to her.

"She deserves someone to love her for who she is." Amy said as she softly caressed Lucy's cheek.

Lucy smiled after finally getting her lover to agree. "I think…they should give each other some space. It'll be good for her."

"But how do we convince Nadia…." Amy stopped and snapped her head towards the direction of the door. Their hearts instantly jumped by the loud sound of the door slammed shut. "Nadia, is everything okay?"

It was a rhetorical question. It wasn't just her behavior, it was her eyes. Amy quickly approached and held the young woman with the medium straight soft brownish hair in a tight embrace. "Sshhh…shh.." Stroking her back, Amy tried to calm the young woman who began crying quietly on her shoulder.

Tonight, Nadia was supposed to be at work. But Nadia switched it with another chef when she got a call from Michel who invited her to have dinner with them. It was his birthday and she had no idea until she got there. There wasn't anything to be suspicious about since she had dinner with Alexis' family many times. She even went to their house uninvited sometimes to visit Ashley even when Alexis wasn't around. She came to love Ashley as her own little sister and respected Michel as her own father. When dinner was about to start, she found it strange that Alexis had yet to come home. As she was about to take a seat, she saw Alexis entering the dining area with another young woman and from the look on Alexis' face, she could tell that Alexis wasn't expecting her to be there.

"Who is she?" Amy asked, sitting next to Nadia.

"She said she's her friend."

"coworker?"

Nadia shook her head. "a friend from college"

"Did she introduce you as her girlfriend?" Lucy asked.

"No…"

The moment they heard, Lucy and Amy knew the possibility of Alexis cheating on her would be possible. But that thought quickly went away after hearing Nadia's next comment.

"I…I…don't remember." The moment Alexis came in with that woman, all Nadia could think of was that Alexis was seeing someone else. She couldn't hear a word that Alexis said. She didn't even catch that woman's name.

"Then what happened?" Amy said, holding Nadia's hand to comfort her.

"I…didn't feel well, so I left." It's true. She wasn't faking it. Her stomach was tied in knots seeing Alexis with another woman so she excused herself even before dinner started.

It didn't surprise Lucy. If she was Amy, Amy wouldn't just leave. She would get to the bottom of it and so would she.

"maybe she's just a friend."

"No…I can tell, by the way she looks at her, she's not just a friend."

"What did Alexis do? Did she run after you? Did she stop you from leaving?" Amy asked.

When they saw tears again running down her face, they knew the answer.

"I can't believe her!" Alexis and Nadia are both her friends. But Amy felt closer to Nadia because they live together and she likes Nadia's personality more.

"There has to be an explanation." Lucy said calmly.

And there it is, Amy found that Lucy and Alexis have some sort of connection. If Alexis did something wrong, Lucy would be the first one to defend her and vice versa. Amy knows that they don't have 'that' type of relationship, but she couldn't help but wonder if her lover will still be on Alexis' side if Alexis did in fact cheat on Nadia.

"I'll talk to her" Lucy said in a gentle voice. "But Nadia, whether she is seeing someone else or not, I still think it's good for you to see what other opportunities are out there, you know…give each other some space…and some time…"

"whaatt?" Nadia heard but didn't like the sound of it. Giving each other space would be like 'breaking up'. During the last 2 weeks, she had not seen or talk to Alexis. She didn't have the courage to ask Alexis because she was afraid that Alexis would tell her what she didn't want to hear. She was hoping that by not asking, the 'phase' that Alexis is going thru would end and Alexis would call her when she's ready. But each time the phone rings, her body would jump, her heart would skip a beat, she didn't want to pick it up because picking it up could mean their relationship is over.

All could tell that Nadia didn't want to by the way she said it. Lucy bent down in front of her. Holding her hand firmly with both hands, she looked into the innocent woman's eyes. "It hurts, Nadia. I know. I went to Reykjavik alone for 2 years after my ex broke up with me."

Amy wanted to say something but didn't interrupt.

Lucy reached out with her right hand and held on to Amy's hand firmly. "But look where I am now. It's going to take time and when that time comes, you'll look back and realize how foolish you were. But it's good that it happened, otherwise I wouldn't be able to feel what I'm feeling right now." She turned her eyes towards her lover while squeezing her hand. "…I am happier than I have ever been." She returned her eyes to Nadia. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Sniffing in loudly, Nadia reached up to wipe her own tears. "I..should.." She sniffed in loudly again, having trouble getting her words out. "let her…go…" Just saying it broke her heart. She took in a deep breath and blew it out loudly to soothe her aching heart but it didn't help. Her head slowly turned to face Amy. At that instant, she realized what Amy was feeling the time she had to let the brunette go.

"It's going to get better, I promise." Lucy said with confidence and leaned forward to hug her and her lover, placing her head between them, one arm around Nadia, the other around Amy. "It's going to be okay." She turned her head slightly when she felt a soft silent kiss on her right cheek. Smiling at Amy, she understood what that was for. "Just don't go to Reykjavik, okay?"

Like Nadia, Amy let out a small laugh and came to realize that it was Lucy's charm, her thoughtfulness, and her ability to induce laughter even at situations like this into anyone who's listening that had captured her heart when she was still a DEB.

"I don't even know where that is."

The unexpected response coming from the girl who stopped crying caused all to chuckle and hold each other tighter.

* * *

Lucy didn't think she would be getting another surprise so soon. Not only did she get to sleep over, she got to do more than that.

"Ohh…Ammyyy…" With arms wrapped around her naked lover who's sitting on her lap, Lucy placed a trail of wet kisses on her neck before capturing her mouth in another open mouth kiss. They had never done this before and she wasn't sure if she did it with Brooke. But her ex isn't on her mind right now, what's in her mind is feeling her lover's breasts against hers, her lover's hot throbbing wet area pressing against the lower part of her belly again and again and again.

Breathing heavily, Amy stopped her movement, allowing herself to rest for a moment on Lucy's lap with long legs spread apart. Leaning their foreheads against each other, both tried to catch their breaths. "Are you going to talk to Alexis tomorrow?" Amy said, her private throbbing in rhythm with her heart.

"I have to see her tomorrow anyways." Lucy placed a short kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, Nadia is going to be fine…and if she wants to get away for a while, I'll go with her."

And there it is again, this is what made her love Lucy more and more. Amy didn't think of that. It would be difficult for Nadia to have to see Alexis again. She could just imagine how awkward it would be for both of them, more so for Nadia.

"We'll take the Eurail and we could do what we did before, she'll like that." Lucy said as she continued to kiss her collarbone from one side to the other.

"That's a good idea, it'll take her mind off Alexis."

"mhmm" What Lucy wanted to do right now is not talk about Nadia or Alexis. With their bodies so close together, she wanted to do something else.

"do you remember your ex?"

Lucy isn't sure why Amy asked but responded anyways without thinking and continued pressing kisses on Amy's neck. "no"

"oh…" Amy just realized Lucy only said that to convince Nadia.

"I'll take her to gay bars, so she could meet other people okay? Can we not talk about this now?" Lucy devoured Amy's mouth and hoped Amy would stop talking and get back to making love.

"mmm…mmm…."

When Amy pulled away from the kiss, Lucy was a little disappointed, knowing that she had something else to say.

"this…" Amy swallowed to catch her breath. "…this…isn't working for me…"

Lucy jerked back, her entire body stopped. A thought then crossed her mind, the scariest thought. She had never thought of it until now, at this moment. She had kissed other women before. She had made out with other women before, she had touched other women before and she knows that she was always been able to turn them on. So she knows the problem isn't her. It's her lover. Amy is not gay, she knew that. It sounded like Amy was turned on, her quick breathing and moaning. Was she faking it the whole time? That thought quickly disappeared after Amy pushed her down and shifted herself into position.

"..ohhh…Ammyyy.." Lucy closed her eyes, thrusting her head back against the pillow, feeling the intense sensation as Amy glided up and down against her private. She doesn't have to ask if this position is working. The moaning from Amy confirms that it is. Then all of a sudden, her mind felt numb, clear of everything except for one thing after hearing 3 words from her lover. _I love you._ It's completely dark as if her mind is being pulled into a deep black hole. All she heard is a voice, the same words spoken by her lover, but the sound of this voice is unfamiliar. Her eyes then opened when she felt a kiss on her lips.

Amy captured her lover's mouth in a deep hot kiss as she continued to move her hips slowly, soft and hard. An involuntary moan followed by quick breathing escaped her mouth…again and again. Her heart instantly beat faster as if heat just shot up from her private thru the veins to her main organ of life.

Lucy knew what that was, what she just experienced. What she wasn't sure of was who it was she was doing it with, the same thing she's doing now with her soon-to-be wife. She wasn't sure if it was her ex, if it was, then that wouldn't matter. If it wasn't, who else could she have been with? Her heart pounded even faster than before. Not knowing the unknown would do that. Does it really matter at this point? She liked to believe that it doesn't but she couldn't deny the small sense of fear instilled into her, just like the moment when she thought that Brooke left Anthony because of her, a feeling of betrayal.

Betrayal. It happens to all of us at one point in our lives. Most of the time was unintentional. Lucy could still remember those words from the one she respected, her father's loyal subordinate. Uncle Joe, that's what she called him. He had no choice. That's what he said to her after she killed Schaeffer. Schaeffer was threatening him, using his family to force him to give away her location. But luckily, she was able to escape by jumping from one rooftop to the next, injuring herself in the process, giving her a scar in her leg. A few of her followers were not so lucky. After that escape, it made her think twice about the people who were his father's followers, even Uncle Nick. But Scud was able to convince her that Uncle Nick could be trusted. Without Uncle Nick, she would never have been able to use Uncle Joe to capture the one who killed her father. If Schaeffer could do it, so could he. Uncle Nick suggested to use the same method on Schaeffer's men, the ones who worked for him for the sake of money not loyalty and there were many of them. All he needed Uncle Joe to do was what he was forced to do, to tell Schaeffer that Lucy Reynolds had been captured. What Schaeffer was expecting that night in the wooded area was taking care of the last family member of the Reynolds who could potentially pose a threat to him. He wasn't the only who was surprised. Uncle Joe had no idea until that night that it was a setup. Schaeffer died knowing that his plan had backfired and knowing that his men had betrayed him. As for Uncle Joe, she forgave him.

* * *

Next day

Lucy went to see Alexis in her office building to look at the designs of her wedding outfit. It wasn't what she expected. She expected Alexis to be done by now or, at least, have a good design. Knowing how Alexis is, she wasn't afraid to let her know that she was disappointed. Sitting in the bar area of a restaurant, Alexis took a gulp of Raspberry Amaretto Sour. Lucy got herself a drink with a little alcohol and waited for her friend to open up to her. This is one side of the hot young woman she had never seen before, as far as she can remember. Alexis looked unhappy, worried, and occupied with a lot of problems.

"Did she tell you?" Looking down on the table, Alexis spoke in a sad tone as her fingers unknowingly kept turning her glass.

"What?" Lucy knows who, just not what.

"she broke up with me."

"Whaaaaatttt?" Lucy was totally confused. Her job was to find out what's up with Alexis. She didn't think Nadia would actually do what she told her yesterday without finding the truth first. "Why?" If Alexis didn't do anything wrong, Nadia wouldn't have broken up with her. Now she's very curious to know if Nadia was right… _Alexis is cheating on her_. "Please don't tell me you cheated on Nadia."

"What! No!"

"Oh…Thank goodness" If she did, Lucy wasn't sure if she could continue being friends with her.

Alexis blew out another big sigh and rubbed her tired eyes, frustration shown on her face. She had not been able to get a good night sleep for days. Her mind wasn't clear. It was nobody else's fault but hers and she hated herself for it.

Lucy was very anxious to know but kept her cool and patience.

"Do you remember the first day we met?"

Alexis was hoping that Lucy would so she didn't have to tell her the story again. After taking another big gulp, she retold the story of her best friend and her best friend's brother who asked her out and who didn't believe she is gay. She had to prove it by kissing her sister whom she had a crush on. It was that night when Lucy proposed, she ran into her friend in the same restaurant.

"I haven't seen her for years. She still looks good." Alexis said in a dull tone and returned her eyes on the table, doing the same thing with her fingers, turning the glass around and around.

If someone ran into an old friend, they should be excited. Hearing her sad tone, Lucy felt something was wrong.

"She's my…first…" Looking sadly, Alexis downed another big gulp. It was something that she never told anyone about, not even Nadia or her grandmother or her mother.

"Your first? But you said she's straight."

"We…got a little drunk…" Alexis downed the last drop and asked the bartender for another. Feeling a little dizzy, she propped her elbow on the table and placed her forehead into the palm of her hand.

Lucy understood. When she was at Yale, she got drunk a few times but not to the point where she couldn't make it back home. If she did get into trouble, she had bodyguards to protect her. She once read an article in a magazine that a lot of girls got sexually assaulted after getting drunk in parties especially members of sororities who were pushed by peer pressure to attend those types of parties. She was very surprised that it was happening even in college. So she knew what to expect even before entering the university.

"Is that why you didn't keep in touch?" If they did keep in touch, Alexis would have known her best friend was in London. She could just imagine how awkward it would be at that moment when they woke up.

It sounded like the brunette was accusing her of taking advantage of her best friend when she was drunk. "No! She let me. She knew what she was doing." Alexis realized she had overreacted when the bartender hesitated on giving her the drink since she was being so loud.

"She's fine." Lucy assured the bartender.

Alexis wanted to make sure that the brunette understood that it was consensual sex despite the fact that they were a little drunk. "You know how it is…in college…girls experiment with that sort of thing." She said in the same dull tone. It wasn't an experiment for her. She knew exactly what she wanted. "She said…pretend it didn't happen…so I did…and…..it hurts…here…" Alexis stared at the brunette while patting twice on her own heart.

The frequency of their emails slowly decreased as time passed by. She had her own life and her friend had hers. She knew where her friend lived. If for any reason, they needed to talk to each other, they could via email. When the investment scam was broadcasted all over the world, she was glad she didn't keep close contact with her friend. She even closed her email account and got a new phone number just to make sure nobody especially paparazzis could hack into her account to find out who her friends are. The last thing she wanted was some stranger trying to get some information about her family from her friend.

"But at least you got a chance to be with her." Lucy let out a small smile.

Alexis smirked at the brunette who seemed to understand her more than anyone. "That's what I said to myself…back then…" Alexis shook her head to try to get rid of the light dizziness. "At least…we can still be friends." She said as she placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Seeing her with someone else is better than not seeing her at all…right?"

With brows raised, Lucy had to disagree with the woman who's a little drunk. She noticed how much Alexis is like her father. "I can't. It hurts too much." Lucy took a gulp of her drink. She turned to the woman who still had her hand on her shoulder. "So what happened?"

More people were coming in. Noises were getting louder. As Alexis was about to speak, a man interrupted them.

 _Not now._ Lucy was anxious to know. Both realized that it wasn't the right time or the right place to talk when the man introduced himself. Lucy wasn't sure if he was interested in her or Alexis. It didn't matter, Lucy gave the man an excuse and both left the restaurant. Talking and walking were definitely not a good idea since it was cold out and Alexis was a little drunk.

Sitting in Lucy's BMW on the passenger side, Alexis reclined the seat back to make herself more comfortable, leaning her tired body against the black leather seat. It was not completely dark. The lights were off inside the car. Lucy could still see the guilty expression on her face from the lights shining through the window from the street light posts. _If she didn't cheat on Nadia, then why?_ "What does she want?"

"This has nothing to do with her."

Alexis responded so quickly, it sounded like she was defending her first love and Lucy noticed.

"It doesn't?" It didn't make sense to Lucy because she thought this situation began when the woman showed up.

There was a moment of silence as they both stared at each other.

One drop, then another, unable to hold in her tears, Alexis covered her face. "Damn it!...It's me…it's what I want." She sniffed in loudly into her palms. After a short moment, she let her hands down, letting the brunette see her face full of tears. "That feeling…all came rushing back…the moment I saw her." She paused to see if the brunette understood what she was talking about. But she couldn't tell. "We talked, we laughed…just like we used to before…and…and…" Alexis swallowed and sniffed in her tears. "I thought…I could…" Leaning against the seat, Alexis looked up, inhaled and exhaled loudly a couple of times. "She talked about that night. She said…she said…"

The pace that Alexis was talking was driving Lucy crazy. The incomplete sentences confused her.

"She said…she wondered what would have happened if…she gave us a chance." Alexis slowly turned to see the brunette's reaction and what she saw was brows knitted together. "She…kissed me…" She expected anyone who heard her story would be shocked and that's what she saw in the brunette. "…and I let her…"

The tone of her voice didn't go by unnoticed. It sounded guilty. Even though that's all they did and she didn't initiate it, that would be considered…cheating…in a way, but it's forgivable. That's what Lucy was thinking of. "Why?"

"Why?" Alexis was confused. She expected the brunette to understand because she did that once to her. At that moment, she had forgotten that the brunette in front of her was not the Keira she used to know.

"Why did she kiss you? Why does she want to be with you now after so many years? What's her story? And what happened after you let her?" It sounded very confusing to Lucy since Alexis didn't say when the events took place. She would think that her best friend would have known about Nadia being her girlfriend. That should be one of the first questions to ask when they met. If Alexis didn't tell her friend, then Alexis was definitely trying to hide it from her first love. If she did, then her friend is definitely trying to break them up.

It then all made sense when Alexis told her that it happened inside the car at the airport, their last moment together. That was the morning after that night Nadia went to her house for dinner.

"I don't know why she kissed me. I don't know if she wants to be with me. She left after she did that. I want to know why." She said in one breath. Tears continued to stream down her face. "I want to know her story. I want to know if she wants to be with me."

Lucy didn't expect that to be her response because if Alexis wanted to know something, she would have found out. Besides they were at an airport, she could have ran after her best friend if she wanted to unless her friend won't tell her. What Lucy also didn't expect was to see Alexis crying uncontrollably.

"But I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" Leaning against the back seat, Alexis covered her face as she continued to sob loudly. It wasn't until Lucy heard Alexis cursing…at herself that she finally understood why _. She has Nadia already. She was afraid the answer would be yes, I want to be with you. But then what? Her guilty conscience wouldn't allow her to do so._

"Then why did you let Nadia go?" _Now she doesn't have anybody._ Lucy felt a little guilty for giving Nadia the idea. But deep inside, she truly believes that Nadia would be happier without the bold and beautiful fashion designer.

Alexis sniffed in loudly before putting her hands down. "I can't. I can't." She shook her head from side to side, no longer as loud as before.

Lucy wasn't sure what she meant by that. She wanted to ask her to clarify but saw Alexis' eyes closing and repeating what she said. Her words trailed off in mumbles.

* * *

Holding the tired woman by the waist, Lucy stood at the door, waiting to get inside Alexis' house.

After Michel opened the door, he was very surprised to find his daughter in that state. Lucy made a guess that he might not have known about the break-up yet, so she didn't say anything.

Inside Alexis' bedroom with lights on, Lucy could now see Alexis' cheeks were rosy red. The alcohol has taken affect. Lucy took her shoes and socks off and pulled the blanket over her. When she dabbed the warm wet towel over her forehead and face, Alexis mumbled in discomfort. Her eyes squinted at the lamp light, struggling to open them.

"Turn…light…uf." It was unclear but Lucy understood and did as told. Her intention was to leave afterwards but stayed a little longer after hearing what Alexis had to say.

"Nadia is going to be fine. I'll take care of her and I'll tell her you said that." Lucy knew that she still cared for the fitness instructor, otherwise she would have been the one to break up with her not the other way around.

"Keira…" Alexis was struggling to lift her head up. Her head felt heavy. Her mind was extremely tired. Her head fell back against the soft pillow. Lucy leaned her ear closer when all she heard were words mumbled together.

"What's that?" Lucy remained still and silent as possible. The number of words that came out of her mouth was more than what she expected from the tired woman who's not in her normal state. Lucy then jerked back, not because she felt Alexis' lips on her cheek, but because of what she heard. "Alexis, what did you just say?...Alexis…."

* * *

There was nobody inside the house except her favorite blonde. Lucy was surprised to find that Nadia didn't take a day off after breaking up with Alexis the same day. Keeping herself busy with work to keep her mind off her ex, that might work too. But if it was Lucy, she preferred the other method…doing nothing and going on a long vacation.

"Oww!" Lucy wasn't expecting Amy to use her elbow and wasn't quick enough to block the hit to her arm. She meant to surprise Amy by snaking her arms around her waist, but knowing that Amy who used to be an agent would probably figure out that she was there the moment she walked inside the kitchen.

"Lucy! What are you doing? How did you get in here?"

"I love you too." Lucy winced in pain while holding her right arm. She stepped back to take a seat on the chair in the kitchen and allowed the blonde to rub her bruised area.

"How did you get in here?"

"I…got a copy of the key from Janet." Lucy flashed her signature smile, hoping what she did didn't upset her fiancée. She didn't get her permission yet.

"Key" It wasn't a question. It was a command. Amy extended her hand out and Lucy internally blamed herself for telling her the truth. She could have just said Janet let her in.

"But…Amy…."

"Key"

"It's in the living room" She wasn't sure what the big deal is since they'll going to be married in two months.

Amy returned to the sink to finish washing the vegetables. "Did you eat yet?"

"No" Lucy walked over and did what she had intended to do a moment ago. Wrapping her arms around her Amy's waist, she placed a kiss on her cheek. "What's wrong, Amy? Exam tomorrow?"

Amy turned into her arms. "Did you see Alexis?"

Lucy didn't think Nadia's problem was the reason for her to be so deep in thought. "Did Nadia tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Lucy thought Nadia would at least have told her. When Amy heard, she was also very surprised with Nadia's decision. Lucy continued to explain what happened but didn't tell her about Alexis' first time. That was personal. She didn't think Alexis would want anybody to know that. All she said was how Alexis was crying and how she wanted to apologize to Nadia.

"Did she cheat on Nadia?"

Amy was speasking in a tone as if she had already sentenced Alexis as guilty.

"Nnnno! She's just her friend. She left already."

"Then why? They've been together for so long and now she's just going to let Nadia go."

"they're still young, they don't have as many experiences as we have." Lucy hoped by saying that, Amy would be convinced that there was nothing going between Alexis and her friend.

"What else did she say?"

 _Okay, that didn't work._ Lucy didn't think so. It was difficult to keep her eyes locked into those powerful hazel green ones that could tell if someone is lying and hiding the truth from her.

"she's going thru a phase right now and when that phase passes, she's going to wish she never…"

"What else did she say!"

Lucy could see those once gentle hazel green eyes suddenly sparkled with dots of red, a fiery red. She understood her feeling. Her lover felt sorry for Nadia. Her lover saw herself as Nadia when she once rejected her love.

"Amy, do you remember the first time you fell in love?" Lucy wasn't sure if Amy could remember the first time she fell in love. But she knows it's definitely not her ex Bobby. "Do you remember what that felt like?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…Alexis wants to feel that way again."

That wasn't the only thing Alexis said to her an hour ago. There was something else, something she desperately wanted to know and she couldn't ask anyone except the one who said it. She'll just have to wait until tomorrow. But it made her wonder if that memory from last night, the one who whispered 'I love you' into her ear while they were making love, was none other than Alexis. It wouldn't surprise her because she did find Alexis attractive and when they first met, she thought Alexis was her girlfriend. It wasn't just that, it was what she said in the bar. 'Seeing her some of the time is better than not seeing her at all.' Lucy wondered if Alexis was talking about her not her best friend at that moment.

"She doesn't love Nadia anymore?"

"You know she does. If Nadia is in trouble, Alexis would be the first one to risk her life to save her. She doesn't want to hurt Nadia. She just wants…more."

Just five seconds ago hearing the brunette's explanation, Amy could feel her fist tightening because she was even more angry with Alexis. She can't see herself talking to her ever again for breaking Nadia's heart. But hearing the last words from the brunette, it brought back memories because that's how she felt when she wanted to break up with her ex. She wanted more. She didn't get that part of the memory back, the part where she was kidnapped by the brunette nor could she remember the part where she told her that she wanted more. But she slowly came to understand and realize that she had once been in Alexis' position when she dumped her ex as well as Nadia's position when she was dumped by her fiancée who's standing in front of her. The anger towards Alexis slowly dissipated. Without a word, Amy returned to what she was doing before, preparing to make dinner.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief when she was able to make Amy understand what Alexis was going thru without giving her all the details. _One down and one to go_. She hoped to God what Alexis said wasn't true because she knew that as much as Amy loves her, Amy might not be able to ignore it.

Sitting next to Amy, Lucy didn't expect her to be so quiet. "This is delicious." Lucy said, chewing a cube of stir fried tofu. She expected a response but didn't get any. "Nadia is going to be okay. I promise. I'll take care of her." Lucy placed her hand over Amy's and caressed it gently with her thumb. What she didn't expect was a blank stare. _Something else is bothering her._

"is something…." Before she could finish, she was cut off.

"Do you remember the first time you fell in love?"

Her entire body froze, but just for 2 seconds. What Lucy heard, she realized the former blonde agent came to understand more than what she just told her about Alexis's situation.

"mhm…" Lucy scooped up a spoonful of rice with carrot into her mouth.

"you do?" Amy was a little surprised. It was only last night that Lucy said she couldn't remember her ex. Amy wondered if her memory came back today or was she talking about one of her girlfriends before her ex.

Lucy continued eating her dinner, but noticed that Amy was still staring at her as if expecting her to tell her more. So she did.

"She's beautiful. But she didn't notice me. The guys were all staring at her as if they had seen a goddess. One guy, he was practically drooling." Lucy put another spoonful of rice into her mouth and noticed Amy had not moved, still looking at her. "Just looking at her got my adrenaline pumping, you know that feeling, it's like nothing else matters, it's like she and I were the only ones in the room even though there were a lot of people around. So I made my move since none of the guys had the guts to do so." Lucy used a fork to pick up a piece of stir fried broccoli and put it in front of the Amy who took the bite. "We talked but it didn't go as well as I hoped. She's not into woman. But I didn't give up. It only made it more exciting. It only made me want her even more." Lucy said with excitement and put the last spoonful of rice into her mouth. She leaned back against the chair, letting out a big sigh with a smile plastered on her face, remembering that moment while staring into blank space. "I couldn't stop thinking about her…I want to hold her, I want to kiss her, I want to rip her clothes and…" Lucy cleared her throat when she realized she said too much and saw Amy frowning at her. Lucy immediately stood up and took her bowl and utensils towards the sink and began washing everything that was inside the sink.

"so I'm guessing this didn't happen when you were a teenager…I hope." Amy hoped not because having such a dirty mind at such a young age isn't normal, especially for guys.

"nope" Lucy grinned sheepishly.

Amy took her dish and placed it into the sink. "Then what happened?"

Lucy turned to look at her lover and returned her eyes back at the sink.

"she fell for me." Lucy shut off the water and took a wet towel to wipe the counter and the small round kitchen table.

"Why did you two broke up?" She once asked Scud that same question but Scud had no idea why Lucy broke up with her ex.

Without looking at Amy who was standing near the sink behind her, Lucy stopped what she was doing. "It's…a long story." She then continued to wipe the table.

"I want to know."

Lucy stopped and turned around. "Why?"

"If you were so obsessed with her, then why did you two break up?" Amy desperately wanted to know for a few reasons. Since they're going to be married soon, she wanted to know what ticked the brunette off or what the brunette did to cause her lover to call it quits. The other reason is what all couples are afraid of. It never occurred to her that it could happen to her until recently. "If you saw her now, what would you say to her?" Her agent eyes locked on to the brown ones. She had no doubt Lucy would understand why she asked the question because it was the explanation that she gave earlier about Alexis. It was too much of a coincidence that Alexis's and Nadia's relationship began falling apart when her college friend showed up. Even though Lucy denied it, Amy sensed that Alexis and her college friend weren't just regular friends.

It happened to a lot of couples. Alexis is no different from them. Couples tend to compare their other halves to their exes. Especially those who had been dumped, they tend to look back. Amy figured that Alexis must have been the one who got dumped.

"What would you do if she is standing in front of you right now?" Amy said in a serious tone. Her eyes darted at Lucy's from one to the other as she waited for her to respond but what happened next caused her to let out a sudden shriek when her waist was suddenly pulled forward, colliding their bodies together. Her mouth was then captured in a kiss, her body was spun around and pushed down on the small kitchen table. It happened so fast, before she realized what was happening, Lucy was already on top of her. Amy pulled her mouth away with both palms pushing against Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy noticed that Amy didn't like what she just did. She can't blame her. "My adrenaline was pumping through my veins when I saw her…at the church." The moment she said where, she saw the pupils dilate in those hazel green eyes. "Everyone was staring at her in her beautiful gown." She could feel Amy's palm no longer pushing her away. "Ethan was practically drooling when he saw her walking down the aisle." She could feel the body beneath her lowering her defenses, no longer tightened, no longer stiff. "Others were looking at her at the banquet but nobody had the guts to ask her to dance." Seeing the expression on Amy's face, Lucy knew Amy understood who she was referring to. "I didn't give up. She made me want her even more." Lucy said as she leaned down inch by inch. "I couldn't stop thinking about her." She closed the gap and kissed her as if it's the first time she felt those moist lips. "I want to hold her, I want to kiss her…I hope…she lets me." Lucy remained still, her eyes locked onto her lover's, her lips curled up when she saw a very little nod from her lover as if she was embarrassed to accept her request. But she realized what she thought she saw was only in her head when Amy pulled her in for a kiss, but only a short one.

Seeing those eyes beaming with lustful desire, Amy wouldn't be surprised if Lucy wanted to take her here and now, exactly like how she described. "I love you. But no." What Lucy said, Amy was taken in by it. She believed what Lucy said was true. It's not that she doesn't want to, it's just not the right time or the right place. They're in the kitchen, for God's sake…and she just ate. With a full belly of food, her body wasn't in the mood.

"No?...to which part?" Lucy said jokingly, which earned her a playful slap on her face.

At this moment, Amy heard something from outside and quickly pushed Lucy off her and got off the table. Letting anybody especially Nadia see them in that position on the table wouldn't be good for anyone.

Inside the living room, Amy approached Nadia who was about to head upstairs. The instant she moved one step forward, Nadia held her in a tight embrace and began crying on her shoulder. Amy expected that but Lucy was a little surprised by it. Amy wanted to say a lot of things but now isn't the time. Nadia was too tired to talk about it as well after working a full day.

In the living room, Amy sat next to Lucy with the tv on. They were waiting for Nadia to come down when she's ready. If she's not, Lucy intends to stay in the house until she is, that is, if she has permission to do so. Hearing footsteps from behind, Lucy turned her head.

"Hey"

"Hey" Dressed in blue long-sleeve pajamas, Nadia responded in a soft tone.

Lucy shifted towards the end of the couch and motioned her to sit between her and Amy who shut the tv off as Nadia took the offered seat. Lucy came for a reason and didn't see any way to give her the message without making the her cry, but she kept her tone soft and calm.

"I…saw her a few hours ago."

"you did?" Nadia said with a soft squeal as if she was going to cry again.

Lucy told her what every woman wanted to hear, how Alexis cried and how she apologized repeatedly without telling her why. Amy knew Nadia would cry and was prepared to have the tissues ready.

"You talked to her this morning?" Lucy asked in a gentle tone and Nadia sniffed in her tears and wiped her eyes as she recalled that moment when she found the courage to call Alexis.

"I asked her…what's going on with her…and…she…she hesitated." Nadia inhaled and exhaled loudly to hold in her tears. "I asked her…if she wants to be with me…and she didn't..say..anything." She extended her hand and took two more tissues to dry the continuous flow of tears. "So…I said 'it's over'." It was too much. She couldn't control fluids from falling down from her nostrils and eyes.

Lucy wasn't surprised that it happened that way. In most breakups, anger, cursing, and shouting were inevitable. She couldn't imagine Nadia yelling and cursing at Alexis. What she did expect, though, was Nadia demanding a reason. Anyone would. She wondered if Nadia had the courage to talk to Alexis if they ran to each other again. Alexis would, but Nadia, Lucy wasn't sure what Nadia would do…continue to be friends or avoid her. Alexis would want to continue to be friends, but Lucy knew better that this wasn't the time to talk about that. Lucy took hold of her hand and told Nadia her plan. "a 3 week vacation, just you and me…what do you think?" She could see that Nadia is thinking about it when she turned to look at Amy. "Amy has classes."

"I'm sorry." Amy apologized for not being able to be by her side in her time of need. "You two have fun…but Lucy…not so much fun…"

Lucy wasn't sure what she meant by that until two weeks later, the night before the trip.  
"Don't drink too much."

"okay." Lying next to Amy, Lucy had her hands clasped together over the blanket, twiddling her thumb. She thought they would be doing something else when Amy led herself in and slipped into bed with her.

"Look after her, don't let her out of your sight."

"okay"

"I mean it, don't let anyone distract you. Don't let her drink so much cuz she's going to want to drink."

"okay"

"…and…and…what else…"

Lucy wondered when Amy would be finished. All she had to say was take care of Nadia. Actually she really didn't have to say anything.

Amy lifted herself up when she finally figured out what to say. "…and…"

It was when she hesitated that made Lucy turned towards her.

"…and honey…I know…nothing is going to happen…and not that I don't trust you or Nadia…but I don't want you share a bed with her if there…."

"Ammyyyy…of course I'm not going to do that…" Lucy contorted her face in disbelief.

Amy expected that and leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek, then snuggled close to her and hung her arm over her abdomen. "…sorry….." She can't help it. She had to say it to make sure Lucy knows how she feels about her sleeping with other women on the same bed even if they weren't going to do anything.

Lucy wasn't sure what she did to cause Amy not to trust her.

Trust. What seemed like only a few years ago, Lucy remembered what she had to do to gain her follower's trust. She can't blame them. In the eyes of her followers, she was a merely a little girl who wanted to seek revenge for her father. Even after getting her revenge, some still don't trust her to have the ability to lead them. She knew what her father was involved with. She came to know even more after her father died. Some of her father's followers quit because they didn't want to have a female as their leader. But she also had followers who owed their lives to her father, those stayed with her. Her position would have been given to her father's second or third in command if they didn't also die in the hands of Schaeffer's men. It was chaotic back then. Words were spoken behind her back, planning to 'dethrone' her. If it wasn't for Uncle Nick and her father's loyal followers, she would not have survived that time of turmoil. Taking her father's place wasn't a decision that she had to make, it was her destiny. Dissembling the organization was never an option. Leaving was not an option. That's why she was so shocked when she learned the reason she gave up her empire. She had thought the reason was because the police caught up to her. Never in a million years did she think it would be because of a woman, not just any woman, a government agent, a DEB.

It was difficult then, earning the trust of her followers. Those who didn't approve of her proposed someone else to take her father's place. That person was more capable than she was and more importantly, that person is a man and had been with her father's organization for many years. Even though he didn't have a high rank within the organization, he had a lot of people taking his side. If she didn't step down, they and there were many of them, threatened to leave what her father created. Lucy couldn't afford to lose so many people because losing them would weaken the organization which meant her life, the lives of her loyal followers would be in danger from enemies that her father had made over the years. That's not the only reason Lucy didn't want them to go. With so many of them leaving also meant that she had to give them the severance pay, compensation that they deserve, that they would ask for for what they had done over the years.

There was nothing that Uncle Nick could do to help since that was a problem within her organization and he had no right to interfere. What to do? The only thing Lucy could do was ask them what she could do to make them stay, what she could do to make them believe that she could do what her father once did, and make them approve her status as leader because stepping down was not an option. It surprised her when a young but very intelligent man, spoke his thought during the negotiation. That person was none other than Scud. His suggestion surprised everyone in the room even Lucy. Most thought Scud was out of his mind, even she thought so. But some believed it was a great idea. What he proposed was to steal the 45.5 carat diamond that's worth $350 million, known as the most famous diamond in the world, the Hope Diamond. The one who could steal that from the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History in Washington DC would be declared the leader. It was an insane idea. The first one to object to it was the man who wanted to be leader. Lucy had no idea how difficult it would be but she saw that it was her chance, a chance that she could prove to others what she was capable of. Since Scud suggested, she believed that he must have a plan. She hoped. So she agreed but that man hesitated. He had a better idea and it was a darn good one, the same one that Scud hoped that he will fall for but didn't. Scud's plan was to wait for him to try to steal it so he could get caught in the process of doing so. Getting him behind bars for a while would at least solve one of Lucy's problems. But Scud had a plan B if it didn't work. Plan B was to steal it.

Mission was successful after weeks of planning but some still refused to acknowledge her and left her organization. Lucy tried to persuade them but understood why they felt that way. It had nothing to do with her ability. It had everything to do with her gender.

Her next step was to make sure her father's businesses and power continue to grow. But how was she able to do that without the connections her father had? Most crime bosses didn't want to deal with a woman who wasn't even old enough to drink. Without connections, without trusts from other leaders, she had no information and nobody would even consider giving her a 'job'. Leaders didn't want to deal with her even if she had goods to sell. She had no choice but let the loyal followers of her father's negotiate in her place for the time being. But that didn't help much because they did not have the reputation, the respect or the intelligence that her father had. They had firearm deals that went wrong, confiscated by the FBI. The idea of making and selling drugs had been suggested by her loyal followers but Lucy, like her father, refused to do so. The idea of human trafficking was also discussed and Lucy let her followers know to never speak about that ever again. As time passed, money continued to pour out more quickly than coming in. Without money, there will be no followers. Without followers, there will be no power. Without power, there will be an end…an end to her life, her friends, and her followers. Before it comes to that, there was only one thing to do and that is to continue what she had done before. The Hope Diamond became the beginning of many heists, expensive jewelry especially diamonds, priceless artworks, bank robberies, and invaluable objects. Rumors spread like wildfire in the Underground. There was no proof, only an assumption. She somehow became known as the ruthless, notorious criminal mastermind, Lucy Diamond.

Trust. Lucy didn't realize she still had to do that, to earn the trust of the one whom she's going to marry soon until now.

"I booked 2 beds. Amy, I hope you understand that it's safer if we stay in the same room."

"okay...that's what I want you to do." Leaning her head against the Lucy's shoulder, Amy gently ran her fingertips over her collarbone.

"If they made a mistake and gave us one bed, I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Okay." Amy said softly.

"If there's no sofa, then I'll sleep on the floor. Amy…I…mm…mm…"

Lucy wasn't sure if she was able to convince her wife-to-be that she can trust her until she felt soft lips on hers, then a body pressed on top of hers. That's what she had been waiting for the last half hour. It's going to be 3 weeks of separation. She was hoping that she could do something like this the night before she leaves and she realizes Amy has the same thought. Her hands roamed underneath Amy's pajamas. As Amy was doing the same, Lucy moaned loudly in pleasure when she felt her sensitive areas being gently kneaded and caressed.

Amy came to know more about Lucy as well as herself. She knew that to stop a disagreement of any kind from turning into an argument, like situations like this, what she's doing to her fiancee now seems to always work. Feeling the soft skin of her lover, her mind spontaneously thought of the conversation she had with Max a few weeks ago. After they set the wedding date, she gave Max the good news. This time, she expected Max to congratulate her and she did. But she didn't expect Max to say something else. _Max will always be Max._

 _"Are you sure about this, Amy?"_

 _"Of course, I'm sure. Max, we've been thru a lot and…"_

 _"I know you love her. What I mean is…can you live with her?"_

 _Amy had no idea what her friend was talking about until she clarified. Max wasn't objecting to their marriage. Max was worried and acting like a mother because what she asked, Amy felt embarrassed about it, listening to it as well as responding to it. But Amy had to respond, to let her overly concerned friend know how she feels._

 _"Have you talked to her? I don't think she's expecting a sexless marriage. And you and I know what she's known for, besides her criminal activities…and she thinks she's still that person. Has anything changed? Did she get her memory back yet?"_

 _Amy thought about interrupting but she's not sure if she should tell her the truth. It is personal._

 _"Even if she did get her memory back, a marriage without sex isn't going to last long. She may love you now, but in the future, she's not going to stand it…and she might…I hate to say it…but it is very possible that she might look somewhere else to get that…do you know what I mean? Are you going to be okay with that?..." There was no response. "...Amy?"_

 _Amy decided to just tell her so she would stop worrying. "I already slept with her."_

 _"oh...ohhh..." Max was surprised as expected. She didn't think Amy could, from the way she reacted when they had the conversation years ago._

 _Amy thought that would do it but nope, it didn't stop Max from asking more questions. Maybe it was the way she responded, it sounded like she didn't want to._

 _"It's going to be forever, Amy…and you probably know her better than anyone, she's going to expect…more."_

 _Only after hearing this from Max, Amy realized how really, really bad it sounded. So Amy had no choice but to tell her more in detail how she felt when it happened, just like right now. The touch of the brunette's smooth skin set fire thru her entire body. The incredible sensation made her goose bumps rise. Her soft touch made her heart beat out of control. After the second night together, she was certain that no one and definitely not a man could make her feel that way. Not that she had any experiences with a man, she knew the difference. When they make love, it's about pleasing each other. Straight sex seems to be more about pleasing the man. That's what it seems like in most of the movies she watched._

 _"She's gentle, she's soft and smooth, her body is so f…"_

 _"Okay, Amy, I get it."_

 _"I never thought I could. But it was amazing and she made me feel so…"_

 _"Amy! Really…I don't need to hear that. You're oversharing."_

 _"Sorry, I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about me."_

 _Amy thought that was the end of all the questions but again nope._

 _"Look, I'm not trying to separate you two. I just want to make sure you thought this through. I don't want you to have any regrets."_

 _"I know, Max."_

 _"What about kids? I know you always wanted to have kids of your own."_

 _After telling Max her plan, Max was finally satisfied._

* * *

Her hands roamed all over the Lucy's body wherever they could reach. Amy found that Alexis was right. Each time they do it would be different and each time would be special. And each time, she learned something new. She couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else except the woman lying on top of her.

As they continued to feel and kiss each other, Lucy felt it's time to do something else. So she grabbed the sides of the pajamas top with both hands and pulled towards opposite sides, causing all of the buttons to pop out.

"What…are you doing?" If Amy wasn't out of breath, she would have understood what Lucy was doing. Lack of oxygen would do that to the brain.

Lucy expected something else to be staring at her besides a pair of hazel green eyes. She didn't realize Amy had a blue tank top underneath the long sleeve pajamas top.

"I'll buy you another one." Lucy grabbed the hem of her blue tank top and tried to do the same thing she did before. But it didn't work. It's harder than she thought. "What kind of material is this?"

"it would be easier to take it off." Amy said while giving Lucy a weird look.

Lucy tried again and again. "Damn it _._ "

Looking at her gorgeous girlfriend, Amy came to realize that she may be a woman, but she has the mind of a man including sexual fantasies. Ripping her clothes off, she can allow that, but not others.

"I know what you're thinking of, but I'm not into that sort of thing." Amy said, letting out a laugh while looking at her frustrated lover.

"and exactly what do you think I am thinking of?" Placing her hands on both sides next to Amy's head, Lucy placed a short kiss on her lips, then let out a short laugh when Amy pulled her head forward, pretending to be looking into the inside of her brain.

"I can see there are a lot of dirty thoughts in there…mhm…rip…my…clothes…off, now why would you want to do that?" Lucy let out a small laugh. "mm...I see here…" Amy said as she moved Lucy's head from one side to the other. "…take a shower together….hat's not happening, okay?" Lucy pouted her lips while Amy moved her head back up, looking closely at her forehead. "...foreign objects…" Amy contorted her face in disgust. "…that is definitely, definitely not happening, okay, honey?"

"How about handcuffs?" Lucy saw handcuffs in the desk drawer and had always wondered why they were there.

The handcuffs brought back memories. "on you? Okay…" That wasn't what Lucy was thinking of. Amy knew that.

Both burst out in laughter for a moment and as it slowly came to a stop, Lucy locked her eyes down at her fiancée. Letting out a sigh of happiness, Lucy placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then another and another before looking straight into her lover's eyes again. "Tell me to stop if you don't want to."

Amy wasn't sure what Lucy meant by that. She expected Lucy to know by now that she wouldn't do something she doesn't want to. She swallowed in nervousness, realizing that they might be doing something different. Her heart began to pound faster on its own.

Amy had no idea how 2 women have sex until their first night together. Doing research on that topic never occurred to her. It would be easy to do so if she wanted to. All she had to do was take a look at the lesbian porn sites, but any kind of porn sites, whether it's lesbian or straight, disgusts her. Having been a government agent, she knew those sites weren't as harmless as they say. That's because viewers don't know what goes on behind the scenes and what kind of damage it does to the weak minds of old and young. She was once involved in a case where one of her fellow DEBS had to act as an underage girl interested in a career as a porn star. She herself didn't look young enough so she wasn't chosen. What they found out in that porn company was not only that some of the girls were under age, they found illegal drugs being distributed and other illegal activities.

Her sexual desire began to build up as her lips were gently captured, then her jaw and neck being kissed and left ear lobe being massaged at the same time. Lucy's actions brought back memories of that night in the hotel. The way she was being kissed at this moment is exactly like that. "mmm..." Amy moaned in pleasure in response to the pressure she felt against her core.

"Do you want the lights off?" Lucy said between kisses. She knew that Amy does but asked anyway, hoping that someday she would change her mind.

If Amy was talking to Max right now, she would tell her just how considerate and thoughtful the former criminal mastermind could be. The thought of making love with lights on whether it was with a woman or man was definitely not possible in her mind, at least not then. She wasn't sure why. But a man's genital is not something she's interested in seeing. Even when she started dating her ex Bobby, she found him to be good-looking, but did she ever want to touch him there or take a look? Absolutely not, because to her, that's one disgusting part of the male anatomy. Anything below the waistline is unappealing. Maybe it's because of that, her idea of making love had always been and should always be done in the dark. But this is different.

Lucy didn't hear a response and was surprised by it. She looked down on her lover and wondered what changed her mind. She didn't get an explanation. But that's okay. She saw the smile and took it as a sign to continue.

"uhhhhh.." Her hands gripped tight on the pillow. Her breathing became quicker than before. Her eyes closed on its own when she felt her nipple being licked and sucked on, then the other. What's the point of having lights on if she didn't want to see her lover making her love to her. She opened her eyes and realized that Luct had completely covered herself and her own lower body with the blanket. She can't see her lover but she can feel her. She came to realize what Alexis meant when she said each time would be different. Feeling the tip of her lover's tongue running from her belly down, then lower and lower..."Oh God..oh God..."

It wasn't what Amy thought, thank goodness, because if it was, she would have to put a stop to it before she allowed it to happen. Whether it was giving or receiving, oral sex, to her, is not something she's into, no matter how much she loves her.

There was a moment when Amy wanted Lucy to stop. She didn't say it, but somehow Lucy knew what she wanted. Maybe it was the trembling of her legs, maybe it was her loud long moaning or a different kind of sound coming from her mouth that sounded like she was in pain or maybe it was her nails digging deep into her lover's back that caused her lover to stop for a moment and asked if she wanted to continue. Whatever it was, it seemed that her brunette lover knew what she wanted.

Lying next to Lucy, Amy relaxed, letting the sensation leave her body as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. It was a feeling that she had never felt before. _Max_ , s _he was so gentle._ That thought she once had where she couldn't make love to the brunette was no longer there. _She was so thoughtful_. Lucy, for some reason, turned the lights off, before beginning her task. _She made me cum more than once._ She didn't think it was possible until their first night together. _Max, you wouldn't believe it even if I told you._

As the pounding of her heart slowly came to a normal pace, a satisfying smile was plastered on her face until she heard what Amy said. It was more than a disappointment. Lucy wasn't sure what to think of it or how to respond. She felt as though her heart suddenly came to a stop. It made her think that everything that she thought before was all in her own mind. It made her think that what she just did was a bad idea. She felt like she ran out of time when Amy suddenly turned the lights on and rolled on top of her, expecting a response from her. Lucy remained as still as she can, trying not to show any emotion that could give her lover the signs that she was not being truthful. "I want to be with you, not because of it."

Amy couldn't help thinking about the conversation she had with Max. She understood all of it and knew what it could do to couples because she once heard about it from her DEB classmate whose parents had marital problems. Her classmate's mother had a problem and became incapable and her father cheated on her because of it. They had many years of happy marriage, 1 son, 1 daughter and 1 grandson. Her mother was furious when she found out but came to accept his apology. In Amy's mind, that man is a bastard and she definitely would not be as forgiving as her classmate's mother.

"So…you're okay with a sexless marriage?"

Lucy thought Amy enjoyed what they just did and the other times as well. She then silently cursed herself for doing something different just a moment ago.

"if…that's…what…you…want." Lucy said in a robotic tone and hoped to God that Amy wasn't serious. If she is, she would try to persuade her. She let out a small smile when Amy suddenly chuckled. Realizing that Amy was just teasing her, she internally let out a deep breath. Sexless marriage; that was the first time she heard of the term. A marriage without sex wouldn't be called a marriage. It would be called 'roommate.' As much as she loves Amy, she wasn't sure if she could be in that type of marriage, but she couldn't see herself not being with her, either.

Amy wasn't expecting Lucy's action. Her laugh turned into giggles and shrieks when the sides of her ribs were suddenly being tickled.

With legs on both sides of Amy's hips, Lucy came to a stop when her wrists were being held onto. Looking down at Amy who was breathing heavily, Lucy gently placed her body down on her top of her lover's naked body, causing Amy moan involuntarily. Lucy wasn't planning to continue, but seeing Amy's reaction, she wonders if she should. Her question was quickly answered when she felt Amy's legs spreading apart. Lucy lifted herself up a little, looked down and adjusted her position.

"Lucy…"

Lucy turned her eyes back at Amy.

"I want at least 2 kids."

It took Lucy a moment to understand. It was Amy's way of telling her that there will be a long time of no sex when she does get pregnant.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there." Lucy said in a soft tone to assure Amy again that she will be ready for that. Her mind may not be the 31 year old, but she is ready to spend her life with the former DEB.

As a sense of déjà vu once again washed over her, Amy wondered where she heard that before. That thought quickly disappeared when she felt her lover's lower body pushing up against her core. Her head thrust back against the pillow, her eyes closed, there were no other thoughts in her mind, no thoughts of Max, no thoughts about kids, no thoughts about her friends, just taking in the indescribable sensation her brunette lover was giving her and hearing the three comforting words whispered into her ear followed by sounds of love-making.

"I love you."

* * *

It was a great night. Lucy thought so since she drifted off to sleep very quickly and felt energized the next morning. She wished Amy slept as well as she did but from the look on her face, it didn't seem that way. Scud and Janet were sitting across from Amy. Lucy sat at the end. Nadia took out the last dish of egg white vegetable omelette and sat next to Amy whom everyone could tell wasn't in the mood to talk. Even Nadia was in a better mood than she was.

"Is everything okay?" Nadia was concerned because they were going to leave for a 3-week trip in an hour so she wanted to make sure Amy is okay before she leaves with her fiancée.

Everyone noticed Amy's movement as she took a sip of her coffee and placed it back down on the table. It was also the tapping of her fingers on the table earlier that got everyone's attention. She turned towards Lucy who was looking at her. Her fist tightened for a moment, then slowly released them while looking at the clueless face, staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Lucy wasn't the only one who noticed.

Amy had contemplated on whether to say what was on her mind for weeks now. What she found was that ignoring it would be better. That's what she thought until it happened again last night, she tried to ignore it again, but felt that if she continued to do that, it would happen again. It didn't mean anything, she knew that. But her heart and mind couldn't let it go just like the time when she needed to find out the truth about Hannah. It wasn't as big a deal as Hannah. But it was bothering her. It bothered her so much, she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She knew she needed to make the situation as calm as possible because they're getting married soon. Having an argument before that wouldn't be a good thing.

"I shouldn't even bring this up…but…" Amy took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Her fists tightened again which were visible for all to see. "It happened once before and it happened last night again." She said as calmly as possible.

"What happened?" Janet asked anxiously.

"I know this should be a private conversation but you might not know why."

All were extremely confused.

"Did I do something wrong…last night?" The only thing Lucy could think of was sleepwalking but that has never happened to her. Sleepwalking is a serious problem, especially for someone who didn't have a normal life, someone who had killed before. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"What? No!" Amy wasn't sure what Lucy was thinking about but could tell whatever it was frightened her.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, feeling much better until Amy spoke.

"Who…is…Alyson?"

"Alyson?" Lucy was as confused as she was.

"I know I shouldn't feel this way…since she's probably one of your girlfriends. But you've been mumbling her name."

Lucy had no idea either. "Whoever she is, she's probably not important because I don't remember her."

"I want to believe that she's not important to you, but that's not all you said while you're sleeping."

"What did she say?" Janet leaned forward, extremely curious to know.

Lucy had to say something to assure her fiancée that there's nobody else in her life. "Whatever I said, she's not important and…."

"You said…thank you for loving me unconditionally."

It didn't surprise her that Alyson could be someone who loves her lover since there's Nadia, Kristin, and Alexis.

"Nadia, do you know who Alyson is?" Since Nadia had no clue, she asked Scud.

Scud had been listening and was trying not to display any type of reaction. He pretended to ponder for a moment because if he responds too quickly, he was afraid that the Perfect Score would see right through him. "There were so many girls…" He could see Amy was looking at her as if she was trying to see if he was telling the truth and at the same time wasn't pleased with the part about the numerous girls. "I can't remember their names."

"Is Alyson her ex?"

"Nnno!" Lucy realized she made a big mistake in responding to that question when she saw the look on Scud's and Amy's face. She wasn't supposed to know that.

"You remember your ex?"

"I…don't."

"Then how do you know her name isn't Alyson?"

Lucy expected that question from her intelligent wife-to-be. "because…Scud said her name is Brooke." She thought about telling Amy the truth about how she met Brooke back in Paris but changed her mind because there would be a lot of questions after that. She reached out to hold her hand. "whoever Alyson is, she's part of my past, not my future. You…are my future."

"I know that." Amy pulled her hand away. "But it's driving me insane because you kept calling her name."

"Just because I called her name, it doesn't mean anything. I mean I could be having a dream…I could be calling Scud or Janet…or Nadia…and you."

"Yes it does, Lucy…because you also said 'I love you and always will." With her eyes locked Lucy's, Amy heard Janet's gasp. She wanted to know if Lucy is hiding something from her, but she couldn't tell.

It was just a dream. It wasn't like she was calling her name while they were making love. "I'm sure at one point…in my life, I also said that to my ex…" Lucy could see that got thru to Amy when she looked down on the table. She reached out to hold her hands again. "I'm sorry I couldn't control it."

"Amy, her memory is coming back." Nadia wanted to let her know that it's going to continue and it is a good thing. Seeing Amy slowly letting out a smile, she was glad she was able to get her to see the point.

All turned to the one who suddenly clapped her hands. "I can't wait for the old Lucy to come back."

"Heyyyyy…" All laughed except for Lucy who was a little offended by that and took her dirty napkin and threw it at Janet.

Hearing her baby crying in the other room, Janet left the dining room while Scud and Nadia took the dishes to the kitchen. Lucy was glad that the situation has been resolved because leaving her lover for 3 weeks in that state of frustration and confusion wouldn't be good. "I love you."

"I know." Amy wrapped her arms around her firmly and apologized because she knew Lucy had no control over it. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." Lucy did understand. If Amy called her ex's name while she was sleeping, she would probably be as upset as she was.

"I hope you understand that I can't until you get your memory back."

"You can't what?"

"We should sleep in our own rooms."

Lucy immediately pulled back from the hug.

"What! Amy…you're not serious."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 weeks later

"Luv you…" Lucy made a sound of a kiss near her cell phone and hung up before flopping tiredly down on her bed. The day after she left, Lucy called Amy to let her know where she was, but didn't call after that. She didn't know she was expected to call home every day. So when she didn't call, Amy was a bit upset with her _. Call every day_? Lucy isn't used to doing that and she didn't promise the blonde that she would. If she gave in now, she's not sure if Amy expected her do so in the future. So she let her blonde lover know what she will do instead. Texting.

Lying down on the other bed was Nadia who felt like she had only an ounce of energy left in her. It sounded fun at first going away for 3 weeks, but after 1 week, she quickly realized how exhausting it was, more exhausting than working in the restaurant. She had fun though, touring with the brunette who was in charge of the trip. All she had to do was follow. It would have been more fun if she was with her girlfriend, ex-girlfriend. There were moments when she thought she saw Alexis but only realized it wasn't her when that person turned around.

"Did Alexis tell you why?" A part of her really wanted to know, but at the same time the other part of her already knew the answer. They were different. She wasn't as open as Alexis. She didn't have the courage to do what her girlfriend is able to do in front other people. That's one of the things she admired about Alexis.

Lucy opened her eyes, looked up at the ceiling, and wasn't sure why Nadia asked her not Alexis. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Nadia expected something else not that.

"For whatever I said before that got you two together and…"

"I don't have any regrets. She…made me happy. She…gave me the best moments of my life. Without her, I…wouldn't have known what love is."

Lucy didn't expect that and nodded in understanding. Hearing that comment did made her feel better though. She still had no idea why her mature self would think that they would be good together. "Nadia, trust me, you won't know what love is until you have more experiences." She said in a mature tone while looking up at the ceiling.

What the brunette said caused Nadia to wonder if she had been lying to Amy. "I thought you said you don't remember."

"I don't."

It didn't make sense to her since the brunette still can't remember. Unless she remembers the ex who dumped her, then that would explain the way she was talking. Having been told what she went thru before isn't the same. How many girls could she have possibly dated at such a young age?

"When did you first start dating?"

"Dating?" Lucy pondered for a moment. "mmm…I don't know….maybe 14…"

"14!" Nadia couldn't believe it. When she was 14, she didn't even have the courage to talk to the girls she liked.

"mm…yea…about that age…then there's one at 15 and 16, then when I went to college, that's when things start happening…" Lucy said in excitement as she raised her brows up and down.

"What kind of things?" Nadia became very curious to know about the former criminal's lifestyle when she was younger.

"Women." Leaning on her side, Lucy said in a manly tone.

For Nadia, she had a very boring, but normal life when she was 16, trying to hide her preference from her high school classmates and everyone around her.

"older, but young and beautiful women" Lucy continued to explain that a lot of people came out in that school and it wasn't a big deal to anyone. Lucy herself didn't hide the fact that she is gay. If anyone asked, she would respond truthfully. She was younger than most of them since she finished high school at an early age. "But there weren't that many, you know how it is." It's an ivy league school. Most of them had brains and not looks. "there weren't that many that are like us **but** …" Lucy stressed the word but. "…it's college…"

Smiling wide, Lucy raised her brows up and down again but realized that Nadia had no idea what she meant by that by he confused look.

"you don't know what I mean…"

"no"

"oh…" _Maybe the culinary schools have a different kind of environment_.

"Promise me you won't tell Amy." She knew Amy wouldn't like it if she heard about her wild days.

Nadia pondered for a moment before agreeing.

"What I found was that a lot of girls were confused at that age. About 5 or 6 of us, I don't remember exactly, we had a party…just girls. It was a girl's night in kind of thing, after the final exam, you know, eating, drinking, dancing, one girl thought it would be a good idea to…" Lucy saw how focused Nadia was paying attention to her.

"to what?" Nadia anxiously asked.

"…watch…porn…"

Nadia jerked back slightly because that wasn't what she's expecting. She herself never thought about it. It was the way she was brought up. The word porn is like cursing, much, much worse.

"have you…" Lucy already knew the answer before she asked and seeing Nadia shaking her head vigorously confirmed that she has never watched porn before. "That was my first time and my last time." It's true. What she saw disgusted her the moment it came on. Lucy couldn't stand watching it for 5 seconds and excused herself. After she came out of the bathroom, she saw another girl quickly going in as if she was going to vomit from drinking too much. When she went back to the bedroom, she saw other girls were also covering their mouths, wincing in disgust. The girl who suggested it quickly clicked on the keyboard to watch something else. Lucy wasn't sure what elicited that kind of reaction from everyone at that time. She even asked what she missed and a girl said 'something you don't want to see.' When another girl quickly got up, making vomit noises, everyone laughed except for her.

"One girl said she was scarred for life from watching that."

Nadia laughed along with the brunette even though she wasn't sure what caused all of them to react that way, nor was she interested in finding out.

"Then….something else came on." The next video that came on had all of them paying attention to the monitor. Nobody had the same reaction as last time. "All of us were watching it, when it ended, they shut off the computer. "

"Oh…" Nadia was expecting more. "So…that's it?" Nadia didn't think it was a big deal until she saw the sly smirk on the brunette's face, she realized that wasn't the end of the story.

"There was only 1 guest bedroom and I was lucky to be chosen to get that room. Then…" Lucy told it as if she was telling a ghost story. It wasn't. But when Nadia heard what happened, her jaws dropped. "She knew you were gay?"

"They all did." Lucy thought she told her that. That wasn't the part that shocked Nadia. That night, when Lucy was about to slip into bed, someone knocked on her door. It was one of the girls.

 _Lucy wasn't sure why the girl was being so secretive, looking around like she didn't want anyone to find out._

 _"What's wrong?" Lucy asked after the girl came in and locked the door._

 _"I need a favor."_

 _"Okay." Lucy said in a confused tone._

 _"I need you to not tell anyone about tonight."_

 _That was simple. "Sure." Lucy didn't think watching porn is a big deal. It wasn't to her but she realized it wasn't what she thought until she heard the girl's next request._

 _"Can I kiss you?"_

 _Lucy was a little surprised by her request and stepped back as the girl moved forward._ _ _"What?"__

 _"Please…."_

 _"Why?" Lucy had no interest in her. It wasn't that she's not pretty. She just wasn't her type. Lucy fell back on the bed when the back of her knee hit the edge of the full size bed._

 _"just one kiss"_

 _Lucy looked up at the girl who was hovering over her face. The first thing that came to mind was the girl must be recording this. This isn't her bedroom. She checked for bugs already. Crazy college kids do that, playing pranks on someone else. So she came prepared. But it didn't make sense to her why her friend would be recording this. Her friends knew her preference. She's not naked nor was her friend._

 _"You're not playing a prank on me, are you? Because if you are…" Lucy trailed off when she saw the girl shaking her head vigorously._

* * *

"She wasn't the only one."

She knew Nadia would be surprised and she was.

"The next girl who came in, I always liked her…but she has a boyfriend." Lucy did the same and asked if she was playing a joke on her. She gave her more than just a closed mouth kiss. "If you were in my situation, you would have done the same thing I did…she's totally hot." Lucy smiled while remembering that moment, the touching, the kissing. They were all confused after watching that video because lesbian porn turned them on.

"They were very lucky to have you…to steer them…in the right direction."

Sounds of laughter echoed through the room. Nadia wasn't sure how the conversation led to this, but she was having a lot of fun with this 31 year old who has the mind of someone who's not old enough to go into a casino. What she learned was that the brunette could turn back into her mature self at any time when the situation requires it.

When Lucy started this conversation, she had a point to make…but somehow she ended up telling her this story instead.

"What about you? Do you have anything interesting happened to you when you were younger?"

"mm…no…nothing…"

It didn't surprise Lucy since she learned what type of person Nadia is over the years. Nadia is your average girl next door except for the lesbian part.

"Hungry?"

"mhm."

* * *

Hungry and tired, they decided to just eat downstairs in the hotel restaurant. They were in Barcelona. Lucy had planned on giving James a surprise visit the next day. Leave it to her, she only settled for the best hotels. If Amy found out what type of hotels she booked, she would definitely prohibit her from doing so. Sitting in the corner of the exquisite restaurant with soft lights hanging on the ceiling, Lucy continued telling stories of her younger days.

"So you were alone most of the time." Nadia had always thought that the former criminal mastermind lived with her parents until she went to college, but was surprised to find that wasn't the case. She had no idea that the brunette even went to college. How did she become the leader of a criminal organization? That's what she wants to know, but isn't appropriate to ask at this moment.

"I wouldn't say that. I had my bodyguards. It was for my safety." Lucy took a bite of the shrimp and looked up to see if Nadia understands.

Nadia nodded and realized that's how the brunette became who she is now, independent and strong. It wasn't because who her father was, it was the separation from her parents that made her the way she is. That's what most rich people do, send their kids to boarding schools so they can become independent. But in her case, it was for her safety. But Lucy didn't go to a boarding school with all girls, she went to a regular school and goes home just like a normal kid except that she didn't live with her parents. She lived with her housekeeper who had worked in their family for years, whom Lucy loved as her own family. She had her own butler, a driver and bodyguards.

"I see my mother all the time…online…you know."

Nadia again nodded, surprised with all the information she learned.

"Does…Amy know?" Nadia wasn't sure they ever talked about her past.

"yes" Lucy responded in a confused and obvious tone. If anyone would want to know about her past, it would be Amy. The former agent wanted to know everything about the woman whom she's going to marry. Amy also wanted to know her criminal activities, the ones the law enforcement couldn't prove. But Lucy didn't tell her everything, of course. What she did tell her was how she used her power to do good things too like donating to homeless shelter for kids anonymously with the money she stole.

Nadia's brows squeezed together in disbelief. That's the first time she heard of it. Keira never told her that. Amy never told her that.

"What?" Lucy didn't expect her to be so surprised by it.

"I…I didn't know." All Nadia heard were bad things. But no matter what Lucy did before, she cast that aside.

"Does it make a difference?"

Nadia shook her head. "I mean…yes."

"It does?"

"I always knew you weren't as bad as they say…and…I was right." Nadia let out a soft smile but her smile quickly disappeared after hearing the brunette's next comment.

"What if I told you everything I just said is a lie?"

It wasn't only what she said. It was the way she said it and her expression, Nadia was shocked by it. She had no doubt that the brunette was telling the truth earlier. Keira wouldn't say things like that. _Why would she say that?_ Keira would never lie to her about things like this. If she lied, it would be for her own good. At this moment, she couldn't find a reason why the brunette would lie to her…whether she did those things or not, her feelings towards her wouldn't change… _unless….unless…she lied because of Amy._

"What if I told you I lived with my parents? What if I told you everything they said about me was true? everything that I did before was for money…for myself?"

"It wouldn't change the way I feel about you. Amy…she will still love you." Nadia said as she held onto Lucy's hand.

That wasn't the point Lucy was going for. She pulled her hand back. "Nadia, you…mmm…how should I say this…mmm…you…" Lucy tapped her fingers on the table as she pondered for a moment. There is no other way to say it. "You shouldn't trust people so easily." Someone has to teach this young woman that the world isn't as nice as she is. People would take advantage of nice young women like her. "Look around you."

Nadia remained unmoved, totally baffled.

"Do you see anything wrong?"

Nadia did as told and slowly scanned the room, but was unsure what she was supposed to be looking at. Facing the brunette, she shook her head in confusion.

"What about that bartender? Do you see anything wrong with him?"

Nadia turned her head and all she saw was the bartender was preparing a drink.

"no"

"What about the man sitting 2 tables behind me?"

Nadia tried not to look too obvious. She stood up, pretended to be brushing dirt off her lap, took a quick glance at the man and sat down. "no" She didn't get a good look but saw that the guy took a glance at her.

"What about the manager?"

Manager? Nadia looked around to find the manager. She wasn't sure if it's a man or woman.

"on your left…"

Nadia snapped her head to the left and noticed the man in a nice suit was looking their way. Her heart again began to beat faster, thinking that they might be in danger of some sort.

"Should we leave?" Nadia leaned forward and whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Lucy said in the same tone.

Nadia jerked back and scratched her head in absolute confusion.

"Every one of these people…isn't as nice as you think they are. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Nadia still has no clue and shook her head.

Lucy blew out a big sigh. _This is going to be so difficult, Amy._ What Lucy wanted to do was make her stronger by changing the way she thinks. She wanted to make Nadia aware of the people around her at all times. The way the fitness instructor thinks now is that everyone is like her, harmless and minding their own business…which it's true most of the time but not all the time. If she kept on thinking that way, it would only bring problems for herself. Even though her physical appearance doesn't appear weak, her voice does and someone will know what type of person she is just by talking to her. Conniving people will able to see that and take advantage of her. She had thought that the situation with Jehan would make her aware of her surroundings but she realized that Nadia hasn't changed. Lucy once asked Ethan about how Nadia used to be. He said all the good things about his sister but what she wanted to know are the bad things. Shy, quiet, and lack of confidence were the first 3 that came out of his mouth. It seemed that Nadia is still the same way, but a little bit better than before.

"See that woman 3 tables to your left. She has been staring at us for a while."

Nadia didn't notice until now. "maybe she's just looking around."

 _There she goes again_. Lucy was disappointed but did expect her to say that. "Just because she's a woman doesn't mean she's harmless." She said in a whisper.

Nadia took a quick glance at the woman but still couldn't see what is wrong with her. That woman looked as young as herself and didn't look anything like a bad person.

"I understand what you're getting at, but I'm positive that woman…" Nadia took another quick glance. "is as harmless as me."

"You cannot tell by the looks." Lucy said in a frustrated tone, feeling as though she was talking to Janet. But Janet knew better. Janet herself has this cute innocent look. Nobody could tell she used to steal when she was younger and nobody could tell she used to be a government agent.

"She's smiling at us." Nadia quickly turned her head back.

Lucy took a look and saw that Nadia could be right, in this case. The woman is smiling at them. Lucy's lips slowly curled up into a bigger grin as another thought hit her. "Hey…" She leaned forward and whispered. "What do you think of her?"

"What?" Seeing the brunette's expression, Nadia slowly came to understand what she meant and turned her head to the left to take a clearer look. What she saw was a pretty young thin blonde with medium length hair about her age. Sitting in front of her is an older woman.

When Lucy tilted her head, Nadia knew exactly what she meant. But they're in Barcelona, it wouldn't work out anyway. That's what she said to the brunette who immediately wore a face of frustration.

"I'm not asking you to take her home with you. Besides, maybe she's from London. You'll never know if you don't try."

The mature Lucy would never talk to her in that way, in that tone, talking to her like a kid. She didn't like it, but understood Lucy's intention. "Should…I…go over there to introduce myself?" Nadia had never done it before and wasn't sure what to do or what to say. The thought of being rejected frightened her. What scared her even more is that she may have misinterpreted the blonde's smile.

"mm…" Lucy didn't think it would be a good idea with so many people around. So she made the same suggestion she once did to Anthony, just to be on the safe side and this time she made sure the blonde knows who the drink is from.

Nadia wasn't sure why she was so nervous. Her knees were shaking under the table. She didn't dare look at the blonde until the brunette told her to. "There's nothing to be afraid of. If she rejects the drink, it's okay. If she laughs, it's okay. Don't take it so seriously. You are beautiful on the inside and the outside."

"She's laughing."

Lucy immediately reached out to grab Nadia's hand when she saw that Nadia is about to hide her face from the blonde.

"Don't do that." Lucy whispered in a commanding tone. "Look at her and smile."

Nadia couldn't believe what the brunette wanted her to do because it's clear to her that the stranger in blonde is laughing at her.

"Just look at her…and…smile." Lucy continued to give her words of encouragement when Nadia didn't move.

 _She's right_. This is nothing compared to what she went thru back a few years ago, experiencing life and death. _There is no need to be scared_. Nadia took in a deep breath, blew it out and did what the brunette told her to do.

* * *

The 3-week trip finally ended. Janet was more anxious than anyone and couldn't wait to hear about the trip. Inside the living room were Lucy sitting next to Amy on one couch, Janet and Scud on another, and Ethan on the recliner feeding the baby. Nadia was taking a shower.

Janet and Ethan let out the loudest gasp after they heard what happened at the restaurant. What Lucy did was had a waitress brought a non-alcoholic drink over to that young woman with a note. It was a very simple note. All it said was to ask the young woman to join them in the swimming pool one hour later for a friendly chat.

"Did she go?" Janet asked.

"She did…with her aunt."

"Is she interested?"

"mhm" Lucy hung her arm around Amy's shoulders who immediately took away her arm while giving her a frown. Amy had told her numerous times not to do that in front of Ethan. It had been over a year since they dated. Lucy didn't think Ethan would mind and had already got over her soon-to-be wife. She turned to look at Ethan and couldn't tell what he was thinking because he was looking at the baby.

"…that's great" Amy said.

"mm…not really…"

"Why? Long distant relationships could work. If she really likes her, then I think Nadia should give her a chance."

"Because…she wasn't interested in me, she's interested in her." Nadia said as she walked towards Ethan. It has been 3 weeks since she saw the baby. "Wow…look how big you've grown." Holding the baby, Nadia sat next to Lucy who shrugged her shoulders in response to everyone's confused stare. Scud wasn't surprised. Janet, Ethan and Amy were.

"Then what happened?" Janet asked.

"nothing." Lucy responded.

"She gave her her number." Nadia said while looking at the baby.

Lucy again shrugged in response again but this time towards Amy who was frowning at her.

"it's not the first time that happened." All turned towards Scud and expected him to clarify. It happened to him too in his younger days. He got upset and stayed away from her for a few weeks.

"It's not my fault, Scud." Lucy remembered that time very clearly. Scud was interested in the same girl she was. "You said you wouldn't mind." But he did mind because every time she went out with that girl, Scud wouldn't join them.

Amy is starting to think that it wasn't a good idea for her fiancée to take Nadia to lesbian bars. It just won't work. Girls would go for her gorgeous charming fiancée not the shy Nadia.

"Nadia, I'll go to lesbian bars with you."

It surprised Lucy because Amy isn't too fond of those places.

"I'll go too." Janet volunteered to help a friend in need even though she never liked those places.

"That's not necessary." Nadia placed a gentle kiss on the baby's cheek.

"Nadiaaaa…." Lucy thought she had given up already. "Just because it didn't work out the way you expected, it doesn't mean that it's always going to happen that way. You just have to keep trying.…."

Ethan agreed and spoke words of encouragement. When he found out about the breakup, he too was shocked.

When Amy also tried to persuade her, Nadia looked up and glanced at each one of them wearing a look of concern. She wasn't going to say anything but seeing that they were all worried about her, she decided to tell them what happened on the train from Belgium to London.

"you met someone?!" Lucy said loudly in shock because she didn't notice. _How come I didn't notice_?

Nadia could tell how concerned they all were because all of them were asking questions at the same time.

"She's…a nurse."

What Lucy wanted to know is her name so she could check her background but remained patient as Nadia slowly spilled out the details. "She works at the Evelina London Children's Hospital." Nadia lifted the baby and held it closer to her face as all focused their attention towards her.. "She has big blue eyes just like you." She said to the baby. "…and golden hair just like you." Nadia placed a kiss on the baby's cheek.

"What's her name? Scud can check her out." Lucy couldn't wait because Nadia was taking too long.

"I don't want you to do that."

Lucy was disappointed once again. Three weeks of lecture still can't make Nadia understand.

"it's for your safety." It's not just for hers, it's for all of them.

"She's right." Amy wouldn't have agreed if she was still a DEB. Scud and Janet also agreed.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not possible. I approached her, she didn't approach me."

"that's not the only reason, we just want to make sure she's…clean." Lucy said.

That thought never occurred to Nadia. "if you saw her, you wouldn't think that."

 _Here she goes again_. "You cannot tell by the way she looks." Lucy responded in a stronger frustrated tone.

Nadia stood up and gave the baby back to Ethan. She's tired from the trip and from this conversation. Years ago, she would agree with them but they are no longer in danger, they shouldn't have to worry about everyone they meet. Before heading upstairs, Nadia spoke in calm tone. "You're not a criminal when I met you."

Lucy wanted to respond to that but didn't have a chance because Nadia already disappeared from the living room. Letting out a big sigh of frustration, Lucy flopped back down on the couch. "Scud, check that girl out."

"Sure, what's her name?"

Lucy came to realize that Nadia had no intention of telling them. At the corner of her eyes, she saw her blonde lover looking at her and not in a good way. She had no idea why until later in the night where she found herself all alone in the master bedroom. It has been 3 weeks of separation. Lucy thought that Amy missed her. She did.

Standing at Amy's bedroom door, Lucy knocked twice on the door. When the door swung opened, she was confused with the question being asked.

"Yes?"

"umm…" Lucy wanted to ask what was wrong but decided not to. "I miss you." She said that the moment she saw her and expected Amy to say the same thing now but there was no response. She moved one step forward, then another and let herself in since Amy didn't stop her which it's a good sign. Inside her bedroom was a desk with a laptop and full size bed with everything organized and neatly placed. She had been in her bedroom but not on her bed. Lucy walked around, touching a few things as she walked passed them.

"This feels comfortable."

Lucy sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing up and down. She then laid her back down and rolled once to the left, then to the right before settling her entire body in the middle, spreading her arms and legs wide, looking up the ceiling and letting out a big sigh of happiness and relaxation. Her eyes closed, her smile spread from cheek to cheek for a long moment until she heard Amy's voice.

"What are you doing?" Amy said, standing at the foot of the bed.

"mmm…sleeping."

"what did I say before?"

Amy said a lot of things before. Lucy wasn't sure which part she's referring to. "hmm?" Her smile grew when she saw her lover climbing on top of her. Her hands reached up and as she was about to hold her, she slowly put her hands back down after hearing the question.

"Didn't I tell you to keep a close eye on her? Didn't I tell you not to let her go anywhere alone?"

At that moment, it felt like her mother was talking to her. Lucy once had a puppy when she was younger but it got killed by a car because of her negligence. Something interesting caught her attention and she accidentally couldn't hold on to the leash when the puppy ran across the street.

"Where were you when she met that girl?"

"I…was probably at the bathroom."

"for an hour?" Amy didn't know exactly how long, but since they exchanged phone numbers and Nadia knew so much about the blonde stranger, it had to be at least half an hour if not an hour.

"I…probably dozed off."

"you dozed off…"

The look on Amy's face told her it was unacceptable.

"mhm" Lucy responded like a little child. "She didn't get hurt. She just met a new friend." Lucy saw the look her lover was giving her and knew what she's thinking. _Thank god she didn't get hurt._ "Nadia approached that girl. The old Nadia would never do that."

Looking at the blonde who's hovering over her, Lucy hoped she could see it that way. There was a reason for the trip. One is to get Nadia's mind off Alexis. Two is to teach her to become more confident, more aware of the people around her. Lucy was quite proud of herself that she was able to do that in such a short time. When Amy didn't speak, Lucy lifted herself up and slowly inched her mouth closer. Their lips touched. Lucy pulled back for a quick moment before planting another gentle kiss. Not getting any kind of rejection, Lucy placed her left hand behind Amy's back and pulled her down on top of her while deepening the kiss. Her right hand glided down to her lover's buttocks. "I miss you…so much…mmm…mmmm" Lucy said between kisses as she placed a trail of wet kisses from Amy's mouth to her neck, with legs wrapping around Amy's waist.

Amy had no idea how it led to this. This is definitely not what she had in mind when she let Lucy in. _Oh god_. "uhhhhh…." An involuntary moan escaped when she felt the body beneath her and a hand on her behind. At this moment, she came to realize that Lucy still hasn't reach maturity when it comes to sex. Having it once a month wouldn't satisfy her. She probably would want it at least twice a week. As for herself, she has to be in the mood for it and the moment has to be right and this is definitely not the right moment. Amy took Lucy's hands away from her buttocks and pinned them down against the sheets.

"What did I say 3 weeks ago?"

Lucy was quite disappointed that she couldn't proceed. "I don't remember. It's so long ago. My memory isn't so good." She let out a soft smile but knew that her intelligent girlfriend knows that she is lying.

"Not until you can remember…"

"…but…Ammmyyyy…that could take years, maybe never…"

"Didn't you say you're okay with a sexless marriage?"

"…but…..." Lucy regretted for saying that. "you're not serious…are you?"

Amy got off the bed and opened the door. "Lucy, I'm tired."

"…please tell me you're not serious…" The thought of lying to Amy crossed her mind. But Lucy knew it wouldn't work.

 _She's right. Waiting for her to get her memory back could take years_. Years without sex just wouldn't be good for newlyweds. Amy leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Not until we get married, okay?"

Waiting for less than 2 months, Lucy can deal with that. "Okay." One inch away from her lover's face, she remained unmoved in her current position as she looked at her lover in more detail as if she had not seen her for a very long time. She leaned in closer and closer and closed the gap between them. What started as a short kiss ended up being a longer one and ended more than just kissing. Her hands wrapped around Amy's waist as she continued what she was doing before, placing gentle kisses on her neck and jaw.

"Lucccccy…"

"I'm not going to do anything else. I just want to do this."

Amy could feel her own body reacting to Lucy's touch. It was difficult to resist especially when she could feel her gorgeous girlfriend's tongue on her earlobe. But she had to. She pushed Lucy away and said good night before closing the door, not even giving her a chance to respond back. Leaning against the closed door, Amy exhaled loudly. 7 months without sex. The criminal she met as a DEB could control herself. The mature Keira could control herself. It made her wonder if this young brunette could. _She said before she would be there whenever she's ready._ _Would she be ready to have a kid in 5 months?..._ because that's what she was planning to do, after she graduates, 5 months from now.

Meanwhile, standing outside the door with a stoned expression with her mouth slightly opened, Lucy remained still as if she has just seen a ghost. It wasn't a ghost. It was a moment of familiarity that flashed into her brain when she spoke to Amy. _I'm not going to do anything else. I just want to do this._ Lucy heard the voice before from somewhere but she couldn't remember who said it. Was it Alexis? If it is, she wouldn't have to worry about it because the day after that night when Alexis got drunk, she called Alexis to clarify what she said that night. 'I love you.' That's what Alexis whispered into her ear that night and it made Lucy wonder if Alexis is the one she slept with. It wasn't. Thank goodness. Because if it is, she wouldn't be able to continue to be her friend. It just won't work. It would be extremely awkward. If Amy finds out, she probably never speak to Alexis ever again.

* * *

Even with the comfortable king size bed, Lucy didn't sleep well that night not because she didn't have Amy sleeping next to her but because of that small piece of memory. Amy has already left for school. She and Nadia were the only ones inside the house.

"You don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" Nadia said as she took a sip of the coffee. She too woke up later than usual. But unlike the brunette, she slept very well in her comfortable bed.

"…just a small headache.." Lucy banged the side of her head with the bottom of her fist and hoped that a cup of the morning coffee would make her feel better.

"I…umm…"

Lucy looked up and responded immediately saying it's okay, thinking that Nadia was going to apologize for her behavior yesterday. She's surprised that she's wrong.

"I know you're worried about me. But can you trust me on this? I am a hundred percent sure that she's not after us."

"What's her name?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"I just want to know her name." Lucy said in a calm tone. She wasn't in the mood to argue. Sooner or later, she'll find out about that girl and she will do background check on her regardless of what Nadia said. She just won't tell her that she did. She's not sure why Nadia is making a big deal over it.

"I don't want you to check her background. I'll find out myself. She'll tell me when she's ready."

"Okay. I just want to know her name." Lucy said as she took a bite of the buttered toast. What Nadia did later, she didn't expected it. She never expected Nadia to get up and slammed her palms on the table in frustration which caused her to jerk back.

Nadia always picks up after herself but at this moment, she didn't feel like doing that. As she was about to leave the dining room, she just had one more thing to say. It was what she had wanted to say before the brunette interrupted her. "I didn't tell Amy about it. You were talking in your sleep again." At this moment, Lucy paying full attention to her. Making a deal with her crossed her mind but she knew the former criminal mastermind would never keep her promise. "You said…." Nadia hesitated for a moment and wondered if she should tell her.

 _What the..?_ Lucy didn't expect Nadia to just walk out after saying that. She immediately got up and followed her to the bedroom. "Nadia, what did I say?" Lucy asked, standing outside of the bedroom door. She repeated but didn't get a response. Lucy followed her towards the front door.

"don't follow me" Nadia said before walking out.

Lucy didn't like it one bit. _Did she just threaten me?_ Well, threatened would be too strong of a word. It sounded more like she was given a choice. 'Follow her and she'll tell Amy or follow her and she won't tell her what she knows.' Lucy didn't expect that at all from the woman with the angelic face. But she's happy though because Nadia has changed; _she believed what she is doing is right and she stuck to it._

* * *

Standing in front of the children's hospital, Lucy looked up at the building. She never liked to be threatened and of course, she wasn't going to listen to a sweet harmless woman like Nadia. After she ate breakfast and got dressed, she tracked Nadia's cell phone to see where she went. Now all she had to do is wait at the lobby area to catch a glimpse of the mystery blonde. She took one of the magazines and scanned the area from time to time to make sure she didn't miss Nadia. One magazine after another, she took a look at the watch. It's almost 12. She wondered if they were eating lunch now at the café down the hall or in the cafeteria. Sooner or later, Nadia has to come this way. Lucy decided it's best to wait. Flipping through pages of a magazine, something caught her attention. On the page is a picture of the same blonde that once got her into trouble. The picture was clearly taken without permission because the famous blonde who is well known in the USA and many other foreign countries had her head down while holding hands with a tall young man with dark hair walking out of a night club. "It's official…they're dating…" Lucy mumbled softly to herself as she read the article. She was so focused on the article, she didn't realize someone was standing in front of her until that person spoke.

"I told you not to follow me." Nadia whispered in a frustrated tone.

"I didn't. I just had nothing to do, so I thought I sit here, relaxing, wasting time…reading a magazine." Lucy held up the magazine.

"What's with the glasses?"

"…my eyes aren't so good…lately…."

"Stop it." Nadia never once talked to the former criminal mastermind that way. This is the first time.

Lucy wasn't in the mood to continue playing games either. "Then introduce her to me."

"No."

"Look, Nadia…" Lucy trailed off when she noticed a lot of people suddenly headed towards an area in the lobby. It also got Nadia's attention as well. "Who's that?" What she saw was a crowd of people surrounding somebody whom she couldn't see. Nadia had no idea either and didn't expect this type of situation in a children's hospital. Lucy was extremely curious and wanted to take a closer look. As she was about to head to that direction, she was prevented from doing so.

"Don't…they're taking pictures." Nadia said as she held onto her hand.

"It's okay. I just want to see." Nadia was unwilling to let her go. The small crowd got bigger and bigger. Security guards were trying to lead the person of interest out the main door. Lucy pulled away from Nadia's grasp, covered her mouth, and headed towards the main entrance to catch a glimpse of the center of attention.

* * *

Back inside the duplex

Nadia avoided the brunette the entire day. Amy only noticed her strange behavior when it was dinner time. She had been in her bedroom the entire time doing her homework after coming back from school.

Inside the dining room was everyone except Ethan. It was the way Nadia was ignoring the brunette when she asked her to pass the salt that make them wonder if the fitness instructor was upset with the brunette. All minded their own business for 2 days until Nadia couldn't take it anymore.

Inside the living room, Lucy was showing a few designs of her wedding outfit to her bride to be.

"Which one do you like?"

"mmm…I like this one." Amy pointed at the sketch.

"That looks good." Janet said, sitting next to Lucy. "I like this one." Alexis came up with 3 designs, all in black.

"I…like this one." Lucy said, holding the last design up. The former DEBS looked at each other like they knew the former criminal mastermind would pick that one. It's very obvious because that one has a cape.

"that looks good, but…don't you think…that one is not quite appropriate for…weddings?" Amy said before it would be up to the brunette, but she still wanted to try to persuade her from wearing that. It didn't make her look like batman, but she still thinks the one she chose would be more appropriate.

"I'm going to ask Alexis if she could change it a little….…"

All turned their attention towards the girl who always spoke with a gentle voice but at this moment, her voice was completely the opposite from that.

"Are you happy now?" Nadia said after taking a seat at the recliner. "She hasn't called me since that day." She crossed her arms and stared at the brunette.

Amy wondered what happened because the Nadia she knows for years wouldn't act like the one who is sitting in the recliner.

"I didn't do anything." Lucy had to lie. That day at the hospital, she met Nadia's new friend after the person whom everybody was interested in left the hospital. She did check the nurse's background but didn't find anything unusual. But that doesn't mean there's nothing wrong with her.

"Stop lying to me because I know you did. You didn't find anything wrong, did you?" Nadia was too upset to be just sitting there. "You shouldn't have shown up. Now she's not picking up my calls because of you." That day they met, her new friend cancelled the movie date. She didn't think anything was out of the ordinary until now.

"I didn't do anything." Lucy held up her hands in surrender when she saw Amy staring at her.

"Not intentionally…but didn't you see the way she looked at you?"

Lucy was speechless. She didn't expect Nadia to be acting like Scud, but Nadia wasn't entirely wrong. Lucy did noticed the way her new friend Holly was looking at her. The way she was staring at her when she shook her hand, ignoring everyone else. "How is that my fault?"

"you didn't?…" Amy had no idea until now.

"Were you planning never to introduce her to us?" Lucy paused to let her words sink in and hoped they understand that Holly might fall for her regardless. "So it's a good thing that you find out now…than later."

"Lucy!" What Lucy said sounded arrogant. Amy couldn't stand it.

All could see that Nadia was holding in her anger. She's never the type who likes to argue. If she apologized, she would have forgiven her. But, at this moment, she found it difficult to forgive this young former criminal leader especially with her cocky attitude.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she could fall for me if we had more time together?"

Lucy realized that she had hurt her feelings so she apologized but deep inside, she felt she did the right thing.

All remained silent and noticed that Nadia's anger subsided quickly as she let out a deep breath and flopped down on the recliner, no longer staring at Lucy. "I really like her." Nadia said to herself as she looked up the ceiling. "We have a lot in common." She said in her gentle tone while all were wondering how much she knows about the blonde nurse in just 3 days. "she's funny, she's kind…she's…." Nadia covered her face with both hands. "I thought she likes me." Her loud sigh of frustration could be heard. It was wrong to blame the brunette for being there. She knew that. But that's all she could come up with because after that day, her new friend didn't call her back and didn't pick up her phone. She thought about paying her a visit at the hospital, but decided not to since they only met for a short time.

"does she know you're gay?" Knowing Nadia, Lucy wasn't sure if she told her. Maybe she stopped calling because she found out. That could be the reason.

"No, but I can feel it." Nadia saw the look on their faces and knew what they were thinking. "I know I'm right." Even though she didn't tell her, there were moments where she could tell that Holly liked her by the way they were looking at each others' eyes for a long time without saying anything. It was the way she laughed when she taught her some common French phrases and it didn't come out right. It was the way her eyes sparkled with interest when she told her what she does for a living. That started the long conversation.

"maybeeee…" Lucy had a thought but was again cut off.

"I know she's like us." As Nadia was about to explain how she knows, her phone rang. Her eyes opened wide in surprise when she found out who it was. "It's her." Nadia quickly picked it up and motioned to all of them to stay quiet. "Holly?…uh huh…oh…mhm...…" She continued to listen carefully as she paced back and forth. She does that when she's nervous. "mmm…tomorrow night? …Okay. See you then." She wanted to continue talking but Holly had to go to back to work. She stopped pacing after hanging up and looked at the three curious minds staring at her. It wasn't what she thought. She got it all wrong. "She…was…busy." Her eyes fell on the brunette. "I'm sorry… but please don't follow me again."

"okay."

"I'm serious. I really like her."

"okay…"

The only way to be sure is to ask the blonde. She believes that Amy is the only one Lucy will listen to.

Amy understood Lucy's concern and like Nadia, she didn't believe her lover either. "How about we do this? Lucy will follow her for one week." She didn't think Nadia would believe her if she simply agreed. "just as a precaution…" Amy held both of her hands. "…and if you feel the time is right, introduce her to us. Okay?"

That night, Lucy slept over because Amy asked her to. She didn't expect Amy to slip into bed with her especially after being told that she would be sleeping alone until after marriage. She later understood why.

"So what did you find out?" Amy was quite disappointed to only find out about it today.

"Ab...so...lutely nothing." With hands locked behind her head, Lucy looked up at the ceiling, letting out a deep breath. But what she was thinking of wasn't the blonde nurse.

"…and that's not good because…"

"just like how Nadia can feel it, I can feel there's something wrong with her."

Lucy lifted herself up and leaned on her left elbow.

"Do you know what her last name is?"

Amy shook her head.

"same as yours."

"Smith is a very common name."

"exactly. That's why people who wanted to hide their true identity would choose that. It would be difficult for anyone to find them."

"…and so you chose Walker-Smith because that's a very common name?"

Lucy thought that Amy would agree with her because she used to be an agent. "Amy, I'm telling you…there is something about that girl."

"From the beginning…please…" Amy wanted to know exactly what happened in detail. It was very short. She was surprised that her lover could sense something wrong.

"Maybe Nadia's right…" Amy reached out with her right hand to gently caress the brunette's cheek, the area where the dimple is. "Do you realize how beautiful you are?" She admitted.

Lucy didn't expect her to say that.

"...she really likes her, so I hope you're wrong." Amy said as she continued to softly rub the brunette's cheek.

"I hope I'm wrong too."

"Then I think…you should disguise as a man...cuz there is no way she wouldn't recognize you."

That's what Lucy had in mind.

"You'll need a fake beard…and hair..and brows." Amy smiled as she gently touched each part of her face, wondering what Lucy would look like as a man. "…and you'll probably need to wrap these up…"

Lucy gasped inward and closed her eyes for 2 seconds when she felt her breast being touched. She wasn't sure what Amy had in mind when she felt warm wet kisses on her neck. "I thought you said not until marriage."

"mhm…."

"Then what are you doing?" Lucy isn't complaining but would like to know why.

"Making out…don't you want to?" Amy asked between kisses.

"mmmm….I like that." Lucy rolled on top of Amy and captured her mouth in a deep kiss, slipping her tongue inside while her hand glided down underneath her pajamas, cupping her breast, gently kneading it.

"I think that's enough for today." Breathing heavily, Amy quickly got off and left the bedroom in a hurry before it gets any further. That's not what she had in mind but had trouble controlling her own sexual desire.

Meanwhile, Lucy wasn't disappointed and thought that it would be better not to sleep together until marriage. Nadia still had not told her what she said in her sleep during the trip. She was afraid that if Amy was planning to sleep with her, she would hear her talking in her sleep again. She made a mental note to ask Nadia tomorrow.

* * *

Next day

Lucy didn't realize how uncomfortable it would be to disguise as a man. Her plan was to have Scud follow the blonde nurse from her house to work and she'd take the other shift. Tonight, Nadia and Holly went out for dinner before heading to the cinema. Since it was a small restaurant, she didn't go inside.

Amy was anxiously waiting for Lucy to come home. When she saw her disguise, she couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. It's not because she did a bad job of disguising herself. It's actually the opposite. With the fake hair, beard, thick brows and blazer with the shoulder pads, she did look like a man.

Lying tiredly on the bed with her shirt untucked, Lucy took off her wig and tossed it on the table next to the bed.

"What did you find out?" Amy asked, sitting next to the brunette on the bed.

"Nothing…they were having a good time." Lucy was happy for Nadia but was disappointed that she couldn't find anything.

"that's good." Amy said as she helped Lucy unbuttoned her black shirt.

"yea…I guess…but I still think I'm right." Lucy said as she scratched the beard. "Is my face red?" The beard was making her uncomfortable. She had been scratching it all day.

"no…you look good…as a guy…"

"I'm thinking this is bad idea." Lucy didn't think this through. She should have just let Scud take care of it.

"Why? Are you…that tired?" Amy had been on stakeouts before. She found it extremely boring not exhausting.

"I had to go to the men's bathroom." Lucy winced in disgust.

"You didn't?" Amy didn't think of that.

"It's disgusting."

"You saw their pe…."

"No! I meant the toilets are disgusting." It's not like Lucy hasn't seen it before. She is after all the leader of a criminal organization. There was a time when she had her men hunt down one of her followers who betrayed her. She was so furious with him, she went to his apartment to get him herself. When her guys kicked the door open, she found him having sex with a prostitute. She was disgusted at what she saw and wanted to turn away but she can't do that because that would only show her weakness to her followers. It's just a male body. That's all it is. Lucy had planned on a different disguise each day. She's not sure if she could continue. It's boring and it's uncomfortable.

Amy squeezed the tensed muscles from her shoulders and arms. "I didn't think Nadia would get over Alexis that fast. What does Holly look like?"

"she's okay…not as hot as Alexis." Lucy realized that she said the wrong thing when Amy stopped moving. It's true. She's not. "I mean…not as hot as you." Lucy smiled wide and hoped that Amy wouldn't get upset over such a silly thing.

"Then I think Holly would be better for her."

"mhm" With her eyes closed, Lucy responded in a tired tone.

"I think you need to take the wrap off."

"yeaa…" Lucy slowly sat up and allowed Amy to help unwrap the cloth around her breasts. "aaahhh..that feels so much better." Lucy took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly before lying down again, stretching her arms and legs.

"What's…that?"

Lucy looked up and saw Amy wincing in disgust.

"Last time I checked, you didn't have that."

Signs of discomfort were shown on Lucy's face as she unbuttoned her jeans. The moment she lowered her underwear, an object of tanned color immediately sprung up, causing Amy to cover her mouth in surprise followed by loud laughter.

"I had to make it look real." Too tired to take off her jeans, Lucy flopped her back down against the sheets.

"you look weird." Amy had never seen that before but knows that it exists.

"you should see the way the cashier was looking at me…she was probably thinking I'm weird…cuz why would I need this when I already have one."

Amy again couldn't contain her laughter, laughing more loudly than before. It was a long moment, but she finally was able to control herself. Her face wore a shade of pink from laughing so hard.

"She's going to thank you for doing this." Amy placed a kiss on Lucy's bearded face and found it not as kissable as her baby smooth skin. The hair made her skin itchy. She grabbed a bunch of hair from the beard with her thumb and finger and pulled it to see if it would come off but realized how real it was when Lucy yelped. "Sorry…" Amy kissed her on the lips to apologize and winced in discomfort when her beard again touched her chin. "Is that glued to your face?"

"Yea." Lucy said as she scratched her chin.

"take it off" Amy was worried that it would do damage to her face.

"…later…." Lucy said in a fatigue tone.

"take it off…" Amy said in commanding tone. "I don't want to kiss you if you don't…" Amy realized she shouldn't have said that because Lucy deliberately pressed her face against hers.

"How does that feel?"

"Itchy."

Her reaction caused both to chuckle. When both of their laughter came to a halt, Amy leaned down for an open mouth kiss to show Lucy that no matter what she looks like, she still loves her. She continued with the kissing as if it didn't bother her but it really did. She would rather kiss her without the beard. When kissing led to more, Amy realized it was a mistake to move on top of Lucy when she felt the object pressing against her core.

Lucy smiled tiredly as she watched Amy helped her take her jeans off as well as the fake penis. She's not into kinky stuff and knows her lover isn't into it either. After that thing was tossed on the floor, she became confused when Amy crawled on top of her.

"Amy, I'm tired."

"Are you feeling okay?" Amy was planning on just kissing her.

Lucy nodded once and assured her with a quick kiss. Even though she wasn't sure what Amy had in mind, she knew that she couldn't allow her to sleep on the same bed, at least not until marriage. What she found out from Nadia had her thinking. She would be lying if it didn't bother her.

Cheating. Lucy once witnessed what a person is capable of if he or she found out that their lover was sleeping with someone else. She had never seen that person before until that day. It was a bloody scene. Three dead inside an apartment, two women and a man, two were naked. She knew what kind of person that man was. With his good looks and body built like a boxer, it didn't surprise anyone that he would have more than one woman. But the one who believed that he only has one was none other than his girlfriend. That girl was hopelessly in love with that man, a follower of Lucy's. Other than looks, he had power, money, and followers. It drove that girl insane, to the point where she couldn't think of anything else when she saw him with another woman, so she did what her jealous mind told her to do, kill that woman. But she was naïve to think that her lover wouldn't shoot back to protect himself. She was also naïve to think that he didn't have a gun hidden under his pillow.

* * *

1 week later

Her hands clasped together. Her knees shook nervously like never before. It wasn't the day of the wedding. It was the day they were going to take their wedding pictures. Her heart pounded out of control, not because of it. There was something more serious than taking wedding photos at this moment. Her fiancée didn't show up. Her cell phone could not be tracked. It was shut off. There were no signs of her anywhere. Sitting in the living room were Nadia, Janet with the baby, Scud and the bride to be. Amy had contacted Alexis to see if she knows, but it was a dead end.

"I knew there was something wrong…I knew it." _She was too tired to make out. That isn't like her._

Amy blamed herself for not asking about it. After that night, Lucy didn't sleep over nor did she show up as often as she used to.

"Scud, I want to call my former boss." Amy could no longer sit and hope that Lucy has a good reason for not showing up and not picking up their calls. She needed someone with authority to help.

Pacing back and forth, Scud ran out of ideas himself. At this moment, he wished Lucy still has a tracker in her.

"Wait…let me call Uncle Nick." He wanted to make sure and he was right. Uncle Nick had no idea where Lucy could be. After hanging up the call with Uncle Nick, he called Anthony to see if he could provide any assistance. Last thing he wanted is to alert the government officials. There is a possibility that she could be kidnapped. Calling the government officials wouldn't be a good thing if that's the case. "Damn it, where is he?" They were hoping someone would call them, whether it's the kidnappers or Lucy.

Silence and nervousness filled the living room until Nadia spoke her thoughts which shocked all of them.

"I know it's not Holly. It's not." Nadia still believes that Holly isn't the reason for Lucy's disappearance but couldn't help thinking that there could be a chance that it is.

Amy snapped her head towards Scud. "Holly…"

Scud stopped pacing. "…maybe…Jean Claude…"

"Oh god." Amy didn't think of that because Lucy reiterated many times that he won't be looking for them. The thought of Holly working for Jean Claude appeared in her mind. But it didn't make sense. If he wanted to get them, he didn't need Holly…unless…unless she works for "…Jehan?"

Jehan had always wanted to know who her friends are. Just because he's in prison, it doesn't mean he can't have someone else do the work for him.

"Oh god…" Feeling lightheaded, Amy immediately sat herself down on the couch. The thought of Jehan being the culprit made more sense. In fact, it made perfect sense as she thought more about it. "She must have gone to Paris…to tell him about Lucy…that day."

Nadia gasped loudly when she realized that it could be true because Holly didn't contact her for 2 days. She couldn't be reached. "She said she was busy…" Nadia herself needed to sit down because she realized Lucy was right _. You cannot tell by the way she looks. How many times did she say that?_ Nadia blamed herself for not listening, for being so naïve.

Scud could see that they were all panicking. He was the only who could think. "Nadia, call Holly, see what she says."

With the speaker on and volume on high, all remained silent for the other end to pick up. Their hearts pounded nervously at each long tone. Nobody picked up which meant to them that Holly is mostly likely the one.

"we have to do something. I can't just sit here."

Scratching his goatee and hair, Scud felt the same way. If Jehan found out who she is, then he knows he had been set up.

"We have to go. It's not safe here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scud decided not to call the Head of Division 16 yet, not until he tracked the location of Lucy's car. It was a good idea but it's not going to be easy to find Lucy if it's parked in the streets. It would be worse if the car is still in Lucy's home.

"Scud, is this one of Lucy's surprises? Because if it is, you better tell me right now." The thought just occurred to her as they were driving to the destination.

"no.." Scud responded calmly. He understood why Amy would think that. Even though the destination isn't what they thought it would be, it didn't put him at ease. There could be a lot of reasons for Lucy to be there although the car being there doesn't mean that she is.

Standing inside the extravagant 5-star hotel, they could only wonder how Lucy got here, by force or willingly. Scud called her cell phone again but there was no response. After asking the receptionist, he realized it was no use because the receptionist won't give out the guest information without permission.

"Shoot…." He had no choice but to go back and tried to see if he can hack into their system, while Amy stayed behind. She's not sure how she can find Lucy even if she booked a room since it's such a big hotel. More questions entered her mind. What is she doing here? Did someone kidnap her? It's not possible. There are cameras everywhere. Is she even here? Her car may be but she might not. She couldn't help thinking of the worst. What she wanted to do is close her eyes and think of all the events that happened in the last 2 weeks but she couldn't because she was afraid that she would miss Lucy coming in and out. There were a lot of people walking around in the lobby.

"Focus…focus…" Amy said to herself as she scanned the area for anybody suspicious, anything out of the ordinary. Those 2 guys there standing near the revolving door, another guy on the phone in the corner looks suspicious to her because he is looking around. Is anyone dressed in a way that they shouldn't be? It's getting cold at this time of the year. Nobody was wearing short sleeves or shorts. Most were wearing jackets. There were a lot of them wearing suits, some in casual attire with jeans. Amy suddenly bounced up as a thought occurred to her. _Lucy could still be in disguise_. One week of surveillance of Holly was a time limit she set for Nadia. But knowing the former criminal mastermind, she would still continue the stake out to prove that she's right. Her fiancée would do anything to keep her friends and family safe. "Lucy, where are you?" The thought of her fiancée being captured while on stake out crossed her mind. She had no idea when it happened. It could've been last night since she didn't talk to her last night. Maybe it wasn't her that texted her this morning. Maybe she was forced to text her so they wouldn't think she's missing. Amy quickly picked up her phone to find the message that Lucy sent her this morning to see if she left some kind of code in the message, something only she would comprehend, but what? As she scrolled down the message, her phone rang. Her heart suddenly began to pound rapidly because she didn't recognize that number. What she has been waiting for almost 2 hours is finally here.…a call from the kidnappers.

* * *

Inside a large room filled with objects in different sizes that nobody has ever seen before, their eyes locked on a metallic object with the size of an adult arm as they walked around the table. It was something she had never seen before. It didn't surprise her who invented it. Scud always have these crazy ideas.

"What is it?"

"What does it look like?"

"…some sort of gun…" It was black with a shape that they were all too familiar with.

Two men were also in awe of the sight in front of them. "laser gun?" One of the men guessed.

"no"

"Well, it's not a machine gun." That would be too obvious even though it looks like one.

"yes it is."

Knowing how Scud is, nothing he invented is simple. "Let me try…"

"No! Don't touch it!"

Nobody could see it but Lucy felt it.

* * *

Current

Her entire body felt as though she had been hit by a lightning bolt, just like that time. She should be. Someone zapped her with a taser gun from behind.

"ahhhhh…." Lucy groaned in pain as she lifted her head and realized that her hands are tied behind her back, her feet are bound by…a shirt?

The moment she lifted her head and saw who was sitting in front of her, she realized her plan had failed miserably. Curiosity once again got her in trouble just like the time she flirted with a beautiful redhead in her bar. She couldn't resist and used her charm to lure her in. She's never attracted to redheads but this one was different from the rest. She had the smile of an angel, a body of a swimsuit model, and the sweetest voice that she couldn't get enough of. But what she didn't know almost got her killed. That redhead belonged to someone else, someone as powerful as she was. That redhead was sitting alone in the bar because nobody dared to touch her or talk to her, knowing who her owner is. As a result of it, she got a warning. Her expensive car was damaged beyond repair. But that was nothing compared to what he did to the redhead. He imprisoned her. Scud had warned her not to interfere with someone like that, but she wouldn't listen. She can't just stand by and do nothing, knowing that it was her fault for putting the redhead into that situation. If she can't have her, then he can't either. That was what he said to Scud in her lair. To this day, she could still remember his reaction. He gave her a gun and asked her to kill him now because he didn't want to be tortured and die a slow painful death later. Lucy still thinks about her from time to time, wondering where she is now.

"Maybe we should call the police." A gentle voice was heard.

"let me ask him a few questions first"

Lucy looked around and realized she was still in the same place she was at, a very expensive hotel suite.

"you tazed me?"

Pictures were thrown on her lap. Some fell on the floor. "Where did you get these?"

"I can't believe you tased me." Her tone sounded surprised more than upset.

"If you don't answer my question, I'm going to call the police."

Lucy stared at the tall man with dark hair, blue shirt and black khakis. "Go ahead, then everyone will know what a bastard you are."

"You know very well these are fake." He was surprised how real it looked, one picture after another. If anyone else saw these, they would've believed that it was him with another girl.

"Don't listen to him. He's only after your money."

Lucy became confused when a laughter broke out. The only one who's not laughing and instead wearing a look of sympathy is the one whom she came to see.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"you're a rat, a gold-digger, a scum, a bastard, a cheater…"

Lucy could go on and on but didn't want to get slapped by that guy who suddenly raised his hand. Luckily, the young woman stopped him from doing so.

"I can't believe you tazed me…after everything I did for you. You don't want to be with this guy. He's a liar." Lucy tried to stall as long as she could to wait for her energy to come back, to wait for her muscles to stop vibrating. "I really like your music…" Lucy continued to talk at a slower pace to stall.

Her plan was to drop off the pictures at the front desk but curiosity got the better of her. So instead she booked a room inside the same hotel and waited for the right moment. It was difficult to talk the blonde into letting her inside since she had 2 bodyguards with her. But as a woman herself, she knew just by showing her a picture of her boyfriend kissing another woman would do it. But what she didn't expect was when she was about to leave, she was zapped with a stun gun or a taser gun. Whatever it was, it caused her muscles to lose control and her body to instantly collapse on the floor. Whatever she hit, most likely the floor, caused her to black out.

Seeing the pretty blonde with the pinkish lipstick taking one step forward and bending down in front of her, Lucy can't help looking into those hypnotic blue eyes that had her mesmerized the first moment she saw her. _She's even more beautiful in person_.

"Promise me you're not going to do this again…to anyone and I'll let you go."

"We can't just let him go."

Lucy realized not only her disguise fooled all of them, her voice changer was also working too. "That's right. Don't let me go. I want to go to the police so everyone would know what a douche bag you are. Some won't believe it but millions will." Lucy felt she succeeded when she saw how upset he became. It could happen since people tend to believe in the bad things even if he is proven innocent.

"Do you have family here? Do you want to call them?" This isn't the first time it happened to her, having an obsessed fan doing crazy things just to meet her. So she had to have protection ready. But it wasn't her that tased the man with a beard. It was her boyfriend's bodyguard. This is, however, the first time anyone went that far to spend so much time creating pictures of her boyfriend kissing another woman to get her attention.

 _Oh shoot_. Lucy didn't think of that and realized she must have missed the wedding photo appointment and Amy must be panicking right now.

"You're not seriously thinking of letting him go. Are you? Next time, he might come back to do something else, he might bring acid and pour it over my face…he's a stalker"

It's not unheard of. Obsessed fans might not do that to their idols, but they might do that to the ones they don't want their idol to be with. Lucy noticed the blonde was frightened by that comment.

"He's dangerous. Look at him."

Lucy let out a smile to show her that she meant no harm. Hopefully her dimples still could be seen under the beard because that always works. What she saw later made her heart pound faster. She remained still as a hand slowly moved towards her face, inch by inch.

"What are you doing?"

 _Damn it!_ Lucy missed the chance of being touched by the one adored by millions when her boyfriend grabbed hold of her hand.

"He could've bit you."

"seriously?" Lucy shook her head in disbelief. _If you touch me, I'll bite your fingers off_. But she didn't think that would be an appropriate thing to say in her situation.

"Can you let me handle this?" He didn't want to call the police yet and certainly didn't want to let the bearded psycho off so easily.

Clearly, the plan Lucy had in mind isn't working so she decided to go to Plan B. This isn't her plan, pretending to be an obsessed fan. But she has no choice. She needed to get out of here right now. The only way to do that is to talk sweetly to the famous star.

* * *

When Amy picked up the call and learned what happened to Lucy, she yelled out so loud, she caught the attention of hotel's staff and guests. "What!" It was a female voice she heard. She knew who she was the moment she introduced herself. How could she not? Lucy is into her. She just didn't realize how much until now. As she was escorted up by one bodyguard, she wasn't worried that it was all a hoax. She could take care of the man without any problems. Besides, this is a hotel with cameras and security, what could possibly happen? The moment she entered the door, she was surprised that the megastar wasn't mad and introduced herself politely. But her boyfriend gave her a hard time.

"You're…his girlfriend?"

He was expecting an average looking woman, not someone as pretty as the megastar, in her own unique way, and definitely not someone who, at this moment, looks like she could beat up a man.

"You really should look after your boyfriend."

Amy has heard enough, ignored the pictures he was trying to show her and walked passed him towards the disguised brunette who is lying on the floor with her hands and feet bound. Just seeing her here is enough proof that the megastar to her isn't just because she is a fan of hers, it's more than that.

"Hi…honey…" Lucy said with a smile but her smile quickly disappeared, swallowing hard at the sight of her blonde lover whom everyone could tell is furious with her. It was her clenched fists and tightened jaw, her fierce eyes glaring at her, and the red color of her face slowly climbing up to her head as if smoke is about to burst thru her golden hair. Plan B didn't work. The guy was adamant about calling the police. So she had no choice but to tell them that she has a girlfriend and engaged. It's the only way to convince them that she's not a stalker and she's not after the megastar in that way. When she told them that she missed the appointment for her wedding pictures because of this, she was surprised to see the megastar feeling sorry for her. She wasn't expecting Amy to be here so fast but realized that Scud must have found out by the location of her car. She expected Scud to be behind her but was confused when she didn't see him.

" **What** … **are you...doing here**?" With clenched jaw, Amy spoke as calmly as possible. She knew it wasn't the right time to ask, but she couldn't control herself. What she wanted to do is yell at her but not in front of these people.

"can I go home now?" Lucy asked the megastar who is standing behind Amy.

Amy was shocked to hear the sound of her voice because it sounded like a man's. No wonder it fooled all of them. Amy quickly untied her without waiting for them to respond. After getting Lucy to her feet, she didn't expect her to continue with the pretense.

"Can I get your autograph?"

Amy has had it. The way Lucy was looking at the superstar drove her nuts so she's not going to stick around to watch her lover drool over someone else. "Let's go!" Amy pulled Lucy's hand like a mommy pulling her child away from candy.

"Wait…" Lucy pulled back from Amy's grasp. "Who tased me?" Lucy followed the megastar's line of sight and realized it wasn't her. She's not sure if the bodyguard still has the taser gun, so she stayed in her current position, away from him. "I'll pay you back for that. So you better watch your back." While pointing to the bodyguard and slowly stepping back, she said it in a non-serious tone like she was bluffing, so nobody cared. "oh….and Lucas…stay away from her…I'm warning you." Hearing laughter, she realized that nobody believed her including the megastar. It must have sounded funny to them. That was her intention, to make them believe that she is harmless, that this is all the doing of a harmless obsessed fan. Obsessed, she is not. But what she does know about herself is that she will not let anyone, especially the average looking guy named Lucas get near the famous blonde.

* * *

Lucy felt that she deserved it, scaring the heck out of everyone. So she remained silent while sitting on the center of the couch as she allowed Amy to yell at her. She knew Amy wanted to do so in the hotel and in the car but it wasn't the right place or the right time. Amy wasn't the only one.

Scud allowed Amy to go first. Sitting a few feet away were Nadia, Amy in the center, and Scud while Janet sat in another couch.

"Well?" Amy had wanted to yell so loud at that moment in the hotel, but her anger slowly subsided during the ride from there all the way back home. Her mind was at ease because Lucy is safe. She had time to think. There has to be another reason other than what she was told by the megastar. _She would never do things like that._ That's what she kept telling herself.

"I'm sorry."

Janet, Nadia, and Scud had no idea what happened. They were told that it was safe to go home without any details so they did.

"What happened?...and why does your voice sound like that?" Janet said.

There was a moment of silence as all of them waited for Lucy to speak. But when she didn't, Amy couldn't hold it in anymore. "Lucy!"

"I'm sorry."

"Can you take that off and talk to me in your own voice?" Her manly voice was driving her nuts.

Not wanting to upset Amy more than she already has, Lucy did as told and lowered her black turtle neck and pulled off a thin film of flesh colored material near the bottom of her throat. Nadia was very surprised. Scud wasn't because that came from him.

"I want to know the reason and don't tell me what they said is true." Amy said in a quieter tone than before because she didn't want to wake up the baby who's sleeping in Janet's old bedroom on the first floor and because she knows that being loud will only make the situation worse.

Lucy was trying to think of a reason other than the truth but couldn't think of one that's believable because it's difficult to lie to the perfect score, especially Scud.

"Is there something you want to tell me? " All noticed Amy's tone had changed into a softer one. "…tell me now…because…I don't want to find out after we get married…"

Everyone snapped their heads at Lucy. Nadia has a thought and hoped she is wrong. Scud also has another thought… _hotel…marriage…who was she with in the hotel?...what were they doing in the hotel?...what did Amy see?_ The only thought that came to his mind was that Amy must have seen her with another woman in the hotel.

"it's not like that."

"Then what!" Amy kept her voice as low as possible, but let Lucy know she is furious.

On that day Lucy met Nadia's new friend Holly, she also saw the woman in the magazine in person. Those people in the hospital were surrounding the megastar. She caught a glimpse of her as she exited the building. She wasn't entirely sure until she found out why she was at the children's hospital after doing some research. The megastar was visiting sick children. One search after another, she became even more curious about the one the famous blonde is currently dating. The more she found out, the more she didn't like him. How they met, when they met, where they met, what he does for a living; his life is like an open book to the public. That's what happens when you're dating a celebrity. Not just that, Lucy dug deeper into his life, into his companies he owns. So while Scud was staking out Holly, she was staking out the other blonde and her boyfriend.

"…he's a fake…"

All were even more confused when they heard the pronoun.

"Do you know him?"

When Lucy shook her head, Amy is even more convinced that what they said is true.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt." Lucy said truthfully.

"Who? Who?" Janet was more confused than before.

"Is it really…that simple?" Amy remembered the way Lucy reacted towards the superstar the day she woke up from her coma.

"yes." Lucy said as kept her eyes locked on her lover.

Janet was getting frustrated because nobody was answering her question. "Who are you talking about? What happened?"

"All I want to know is are you going to keep doing this?" _Stop it now and I will forgive you._

"yes." Lucy responded immediately without hesitation. She's not going to lie because she can't. Amy is no average girl. If she said yes, Amy would never believe her.

That wasn't the response Amy was expecting. She expected her to say something else but not that. What she could have said was she'll let Scud or someone handle it. It sounded like she won't give up until she succeeded in breaking them up.

"They don't live here." Amy has no idea what the megastar is doing here and she doesn't know much about her but she knows that she's from the US.

"whatever it takes."

Lucy's response shocked her, sending her mind and body into a completely frozen state. Those were irresponsible words. She realized that the young brunette hasn't changed at all, still has the mind of an 18 year old who thinks that she has no responsibilities to anyone, who thinks she can do anything, anytime she wants to.

"Why are you doing this?!" Amy said in frustration. She could guess why but would like to hear it from her.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that…I just don't want to see her get hurt by that guy." Lucy extended her hand towards Nadia. "…just like Nadia, I don't want to see her get hurt. Do you understand?"

"Nadia is our friend. Do you even know her?" It seemed to Amy that Lucy is infatuated with the megastar, like a football fan to his favorite team. If his favorite team is playing, he will ignore everything to watch the game. If someone trash talked about his favorite player, he will defend him even it means getting a fight with them. It's an addiction, an illness, and worse…it could even be love.

"no, but…."

Lucy tried to find the right words. What she told Scud over a year ago about the megastar, she can't tell the blonde. It was a feeling in her heart. How can she tell her that? She felt it in her heart, a similar feeling that she felt for Amy.

"I just need some time."

 _Time? What did she mean by that? It sounded like she wanted to postpone the wedding._ The thought of their future together seemed to have vanished into thin air. It was too much to handle. Amy hoped that by tomorrow something else would happen that would change what she's thinking of right now…canceling the wedding. She didn't want to listen anymore.

When Amy ran up the stairs, Lucy wanted to follow but Scud prevented her from doing so.

"What…on earth…happened? Who is she?"

Lucy didn't think it would be this difficult to make the megastar see who she's with. Now that they know about her, 'him' rather, it would be even more difficult. So what she needed now is time. Two days aren't enough. In 2 days, the megastar will go back to her hometown. That's what she learned while being detained in the hotel room. That's also the reason her boyfriend agreed to let her go. If she doesn't do anything right now, she is afraid that it would be too late. Getting evidence to show the megastar that her boyfriend is only after her money is nearly impossible. Who wouldn't want to be with the stunning, young beautiful singer with a good heart? He's probably after the whole package, her body and her money.

"Does this have anything to do with Holly?" Nadia didn't think so but would like confirmation.

When Lucy shook her head, Nadia let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Lucy didn't want to tell anyone but knew that Scud would eventually find out. Besides, she needed his help to think of a plan. Two days isn't enough time.

Sitting on the couch in his side of the duplex, Scud was completely stunned by the information. The first thing that came to his mind is if he should tell her about her relationship with the megastar. Telling her that won't make her change her mind, it would be the complete opposite. So Scud decided not to say anything to anyone.

"What makes you think that he's a 'fake'?

That wasn't the question she expected him to ask. She expected him to yell at her. She expected him to say she's crazy for protecting someone she doesn't even know and getting her lover upset as a result of it.

"I just don't like him." Lucy couldn't find any evidence but was hoping that Scud could.

"Lucy…"

"I know…I know….I'm crazy. I'm nuts. I'm…going…absolutely insane.." Lucy covered her face as if in shame of what she is willing to do for a stranger.

The only thing to do is to help Lucy resolve this situation so she can get back to her own life. He understood why but he wasn't sure if Amy would if he told her the truth. Telling Amy the truth would lead to more questions which could possibly lead to a breakup, even though technically Lucy didn't cheat on her. He's not sure the former blonde agent would see it that way. However, he is certain that Amy wouldn't believe him if he told her that they were just friends and nothing more. Another thing that he is certain of is that Lucy wouldn't want anyone to know about her relationship with the megastar. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

2 days later in Lucy's apartment

Scud thought about giving the megastar a note with Lucy's initials on it. He thought about telling her himself without letting Lucy know. Would Alyson believe him without providing any proof? Then what would she do after that? She would probably ask to see the former criminal mastermind. He just can't let that happen.

"From the surface, it seems he's rich, but not nearly as wealthy as she is, though."

"any history of drugs, women, violations….anything?"

"no, but even if he did that in the past, I don't think she would mind…"

"Of course she will"

 _If you only knew, you wouldn't say that._ "Lucy, he seems like a nice guy, better than her exes."

"You don't understand. I can feel it. He's not right for her." Two days of surveillance and research, Scud couldn't find anything wrong with Lucas.

He's beginning to think it was jealousy that caused Lucy to act this way. _If she can't have her, then nobody can._

He could still remember that time when they were younger, going against a more experienced and powerful crime boss. Because of her interest in the crime boss's woman, a redhead, it got the redhead in trouble. Like a slave, she was not allowed to talk to anyone or go outside of his home. Lucy deeply regretted for flirting with the redhead. So they came up with a plan to save her. The plan was to get the redhead out of his house first. How? Well, it was a crazy idea but they had no doubt that it would work. Lucy offered five hundred thousand dollars to buy the redhead. It would be crazy for the crime boss not to accept since she is only an object to him. That night, Lucy was heartbroken, Scud was shocked, and so were her followers. What she saw was not the same redhead she flirted with in the bar. What she saw was a woman with bruises all over her face, black eyes, cut lip, swollen beyond recognition, being carried and laid on the floor like a carcass. Sleeves and top were rolled up to allow her buyer to take a good look at her.

 _"you…bastard!"_

 _"That's what you get for five hundred thousand dollars. If you had offered one million, I would have left her alone."_

 _Lucy didn't expect that. Scud didn't either. Lucy bent down to see if the girl is still alive. I'm sorry. She blamed herself for bringing more pain to her. It was a lesson learned. She realized how inhumane a person can be. All were staring at the brunette as she took off her jacket and covered her top portion of her body and face._

 _"What are you doing?" The man stood up immediately when he saw the brunette leader pointing a gun down on the body of the redhead._

 _"If I can't have her, nobody can." Lucy said as she fired two silent shots. He wanted to let him know that the redhead was never interested in her. It was a casual conversation between them. Lucy tried but the redhead isn't into woman._

 _All watched in disbelief as they saw red dark blood flowing from the body across the floor._

 _At the end of the negotiation, Lucy gave half of what she promised since the redhead was delivered 'damaged'. Even though Lucy spent $250,000 for that redhead, it was well worth it because after that night, there were whispers and talks about what she did or rather what they believed that she did. 'She's insane', 'Why did she do that?' 'She killed her in front of them.' But they had no proof because nobody cared what they did with the dead body. This was part of her plan to show everyone what she is capable of and to show everyone what kind of person she is; unpredictable and a crazy one because nobody expected her to do that. After that incident, more came to believe that she did in fact killed Schaeffer. It was a gun that she shot the redhead with but that gun only fired shots powerful enough to pierce through her jacket which had been altered to store fake blood. It was Lucy's plan to save the redhead, but it was Scud's plan to use the opportunity to show everyone that she isn't just any ordinary girl. What they didn't expect was the redhead being delivered in that way. Making everyone believe that she was dead was the only way to save her from that bastard who probably would not have kept his part of the bargain to leave her alone. That incident was probably the reason why none of the girls that she dated dared to break up with her, knowing what could happen if they did. It was always Lucy doing the breaking up._

* * *

A few days later, Lucy made a decision. It wasn't easy but she knew she would regretted if she didn't follow her heart.

"Amy, I'm sorry."

"Are you out of your mind?!" It wasn't Amy who spoke. It was Scud. Nadia and Janet heard what happened and they too could not believe it. He didn't think she would go this far, follow the megastar back to USA. Even though Mr. P knows about her, it would still be dangerous to go back because others like her enemies or the former DEBs who hated her like Petrie, Amy's former boss, might recognize her. "Lucy, we can't find anything on him."

As Lucy was about to respond, Amy beat her to it by speaking first. "Everything is a lie, isn't it?"

Lucy wasn't sure what she meant by that.

"You don't want to get married. You don't want to start a family with me." It hurts just saying it. But Amy came to realize that may be the reason.

"Of course I do. Amy, I just need…"

"You haven't changed at all. Why did you propose if you're not ready?" From the past few days, she had time to think about the brunette's behavior. What she came up with was that Lucy was having doubts because the wedding was getting closer. Some people experienced cold feet weeks before the wedding. It's not uncommon.

"I love you, you know that."

"but you're not ready…"

"I am ready. I just need some time."

"Time to do what!...to break up a couple whom you don't even know." It sounded illogical to anyone who heard. "There will be others. Are you going to keep doing that?...for her?"

Lucy can't deny the fact that her blonde lover could be right. There will be others and she will keep doing that, keep the megastar safe.

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" Amy could feel the sharp pain in her heart as the words came out.

"it's not like that. I'll be back, I will. It's just something I have to do."

"No, you don't." All snapped their heads at Scud who sounded confident that his idea will work. If anyone can help, it would be Anthony and he is certain that Anthony will be happy to interfere with the megastar's relationship.

"Anthony?"

While listening to Scud's conversation with Anthony, Lucy, standing 5 feet away, wanted to hold Amy in her arms but knew that Amy wouldn't allow her to do so at this moment. She wanted to beg for forgiveness for postponing the wedding. She wanted to assure her that she's not getting cold feet. What's more important, she wanted to convince her that she will come back. Whatever Anthony says, she has decided to go regardless. She can't leave that task to someone else.

"Anthony has problems."

"What?" Lucy didn't expect him to say that.

"He's being framed for murder."

Scud didn't get all the details but heard enough to sense that Anthony, as powerful as he is, couldn't get himself out of this one so easily. There is evidence against him. Surveillance camera inside the hotel caught him going inside a room with a woman. The next day, the woman was found dead inside the room.

"Scud, you can't go." Scud wanted to but Lucy didn't think it would be a good idea for both of them to go. "You stay here. I'll see what the situation is."

Amy didn't like the idea at all, knowing that Lucy has other reasons to go. But it would be selfish for her to suggest that Anthony could take care of himself. So the only other option is to volunteer to go with her.

"no" Scud and Lucy said simultaneously.

"why?" She is in the same boat as them. If they said it would be too dangerous for her, she's not going to take that as a reason. "If you think I'm going to let you go by yourself, then…"

Lucy grabbed hold both of Amy's hands. "You have classes. You're almost graduating. I don't want you to miss this opportunity again." Knowing how much graduation meant to her, Lucy knew that Amy would think twice about it.

"Is that the real reason you don't want me to go?" Amy can't help thinking there might be another reason; the megastar.

"Let me help Anthony. Let me take care of a few things. I promise I'll come back after that. Then we can start our new life together."

It was her sincere tone. It was her teary eyes. Amy couldn't see anything but genuity.

"Pleeease..." Lucy wrapped her arms around the blonde in a tight embrace. "I need you to trust me."

Trust.

Amy was only a young teenager when she had the lecture about sex from her mother. Her mother felt that she should have that talk with her because she found her more mature than kids at her age in the first year of middle school. Amy was quite embarrassed about it when she heard it the first time. She was reminded often during dinner time. Love, she had no problems understanding what that is because her parents love to display their love for each other in front of her and in public which she had told them numerous times not to do that because her friends saw them. During one summer, her father had to go on a long business trip. It was nothing out of the ordinary. But that summer, she learned that one of her friend's parents were getting a divorce because her mother found out that her husband was actually with another woman on his 'business' trips. Amy couldn't help thinking that her father could be doing the same thing. So when she told her mother what was on her mind, her mother was very surprised. Amy didn't expect to get another lecture because of it. She was convinced, though, that her father wasn't cheating on her mother not because she has proof, but because of what her mother told her. Trust. _Love and trust go together like peanut butter and jelly._ That's what her mother said which didn't make sense to Amy, not even now. Peanut butter and jelly taste disgusting together. But what she did understand is that without trust, a relationship won't last.

"I'll call Max."

Lucy immediately pulled back, realizing that she had succeeded in convincing Amy. Contacting Max is a great idea. Saying 'thank you' wouldn't be appropriate. Knowing how Amy doesn't like to kiss when there are others around, Lucy gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her firmly. "I love you."

* * *

Day of departure at the airport

"call me when you get there."

Holding Amy in a tight embrace, Lucy sniffed in the scent of her lover. "I will. I promise." Last night they didn't spend the night together. Lucy understood why Amy didn't want to. Amy wasn't in the mood and her heart wasn't in the right place. But Lucy is certain that after all this is over, they would be back to the way it was before. "I love you."

Wrapping her arms around Lucy's waist, Amy closed her eyes and tried not to think of the reason of why her lover would want to go back to the US, but instead focus on the reason that she had to go to help her friend.

"Be careful."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy let out a sigh of relief after getting passed the immigration checkpoint in New York. She was told that there shouldn't be any problems since Lucinda Reynolds and her sidekick were confirmed dead over a few years ago by the Head of Division 16. But it wouldn't surprise her if her picture is still in the database because processing in America can be very, very slow. It could be possible that the process of taking her picture down is still in the middle of being processed…after so many years. Mistakes can happen especially in the government because most of the people who works there aren't very intelligent. That's because the US government simply does not have the budget to hire people of high quality. Intellectuals usually work for private companies where pay is a lot better. It's because of this fact that they were able to escape from the FBI numerous times.

"Good old USA…" Lucy inhaled a deep breath of freezing cold air outside of the John F Kennedy's international airport.

First task, Lucy called Amy to let her know she made it safely without problems. She then took a taxi to her destination, a four star hotel in the city of Manhattan. After settling down inside her room, she called Anthony who didn't expect her to be there and was shocked to get a call from her. It wasn't a good idea to go to Anthony's penthouse since detectives and reporters are probably staking him out at this very moment. Next, she called one of Amy's best friends, Max who knew why she came and was asked to help any way she could. Max doesn't live in New York and is using her vacation time to help out the one whom she owed her life to.

Last time they talked was at Janet's wedding where she asked the brunette to stay with Amy. Sitting on the coach in Lucy's room, Max learned that nothing has changed in terms of her memory. It was the way she talks that gave it away, very different from the mature Lucy she once talked to. Every word that came out of the mature Lucy was love for Amy. But this 'Lucy' didn't talk much about the former DEB agent. After a casual conversation of talking about Amy, Janet, and mostly Janet's son, Lucy got right down to business and she was surprised to see that Max was prepared for it.

"Here's what I found." Max lay out the pictures of the dead young blonde lying naked on the bed with wrists tied together by a thin rope behind her back. Bruises on her arms, wrists, and thighs were apparent. If Lucy had not seen things worse than this, she would have wanted to vomit at this moment. It was sickening.

"Proof?"

"hotel camera, fingerprints, hair, semen…."

"where?"

Max was confused. All the evidence was pointing to Anthony. She couldn't find any loophole in this case that could prove that Anthony didn't do it. She knows who Anthony is. If Amy did not assure her that he was framed, she would agree with the detectives that Anthony did in fact kill the woman after raping her. "Where…what?"

"Where did they find his semen?"

"Where do you think?" Max winced in confusion.

Lucy resisted rolling her eyes. She didn't want to make a guess. She needed facts. "Can you answer my question, please?"

Max took the file and took a moment to scan through the forensic report again. It was obvious to her where they would find the semen, but since the question was asked, she wanted to make sure.

"..semen was found…on the sheets…vagina…oh…" Max winced in disgust, realizing she missed that part. "…and mouth…"

"Did they find a condom?"

Max again tried to find the answer in the report even though the answer is obvious to her.

"no mention of condom…" Max looked at Lucy who began pacing back and forth but then jerked back when a finger was pointed at her which she wasn't expecting.

"I want you to know…there is no doubt in my mind that he is framed."

Max nodded in agreement only because Amy said so. "Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know, only he would know that." Lucy stopped pacing and let Max know that she already asked and Anthony has no idea. "The video hasn't been tampered with?" Lucy just wanted to make sure that all the obvious questions have been asked.

"no."

"Who found the body?"

"cleaning lady."

"Did they check her out?"

"nothing there."

"I want a copy of the video."

"I'll try but there's nothing there…." Max reiterated again in a way to let her that she's wasting her time. "I have done this before, you know." She expected Lucy to trust her.

Lucy didn't respond to that comment and kept on asking the obvious questions. After Max left, she confirmed with Anthony and learned that he did use a condom. The first thought that came to her mind was that it was probably flushed down the toilet by whoever came afterwards. There is a side door that leads to the next room so the murderer could have came from there. It could also be the cleaning lady. She could have done a lot of things inside the room. Without seeing the video, Lucy can't rule the cleaning lady out as a possible suspect. Now that she got a better picture of what happened, Lucy called Anthony to get more details.

"No, she didn't give me a blowjob…and I'm not into that kind of thing."

As far as how the semen got into various parts of the victim's body, she could imagine how it could be done.

"I believe you. I'm just trying to see if they made any mistakes."

"Lucy, my image is tarnished." His sigh of frustration could be heard.

"We'll find who did this." Lucy assured him, but knows that it isn't the only thing he's worrying about. Unlike the old days, nobody would care if he did a one-night stand. He's a businessman now. Those he dealt with will know what he did even if he is proven innocent. They will look at him differently than the way they used to. Women will stay away from him. The possibility of getting someone to truly love him for who he is…now seems impossible. "Do you love her?"

Anthony wasn't sure where she was going with this but responded anyway. "I…like her."

From his response alone, Lucy sensed that their relationship wouldn't have gone far even if this didn't happen.

"I have an idea." After telling him her suggestion, she waited and waited for him to respond. It was a lot to take in. He will have to decide if he's willing to take the risk. If he decides to take her advice, he could become more famous than the megastar.

"If I do this, it might lead to you and Uncle Nick."

"You're already out in the news. I don't see how this could get any worse."

 _She's right_. Those who watch the news probably know by now. His friends and employees already knew about it. "She…probably knows."

"Who?"

Anthony let out another bigger sigh of frustration and didn't respond to the question. "Let me think about it." What he was thinking about was the megastar. Even though he wouldn't have a chance, he still didn't want the famous star to know about it.

Lucy's plan wasn't unique. It had been done before by those accused. Anthony had been trying to stay low, only responding to questions from the law enforcement officials with the lawyer by his side. Most of the time, he stayed in his penthouse away from public eye. He wanted to keep this as low as possible, so when the truth comes out, the incident will die down quickly. But if he went with Lucy's plan, it will be the complete opposite. Her plan was to do a public announcement to let everyone know what the woman meant to him even though it was only a one-night stand which the public doesn't have to know about. Then he will announce an offer of $1million to anyone who could provide any information. What he will get from it is sympathy and understanding from some viewers. But there is a negative effect. More people will know about it. People will remember the case for years. He will have more people following him trying to dig up the dirt on him. And this is definitely not what he wants.

On the next day, Lucy let Scud know everything she knows and see if he could come up with anything. Having known Scud for years, Lucy found that Scud's brain works differently than all of them. What seems impossible to them doesn't seem impossible to him.

"What's her story?"

From what she learned from Anthony, he met the young blonde in a restaurant. While he was having dinner with a business associate, the young blonde, sitting in the bar area by herself, caught his eye. After the dinner ended, he introduced himself.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Lucy was confused with Scud's question.

"How does he do that? How come he always gets the girl so easily?"

"Scuuuuuddd…." Anthony may be older than them, but he's a good looking charming guy. Good looks have its advantages.

"Do a thorough check on her. Other than that, I'll have to see the video first."

"okay. Max is going to try to get that."

Lucy was expecting him to say something but the silence indicated that he's thinking, so she waited to see what else he can come up with.

"So…there's…semen in her mouth…huh…" Scud was shocked by it.

"He said and I quote…'I'm not into that kind of thing'." Lucy said in the same frustrated tone Anthony did.

"Oh reallyyyyyyy…hmm….Looks like whoever did it really hates him…does he think it could be one of his ex girlfriends?"

Lucy has no idea. That thought never occurred to her because in her mind, it's not possible. But in Scud's, it is. "She has to be mentally ill to do that, don't you think?"

"No."

His response confused her.

"I know you don't remember but I have to remind you that you almost blew up Australia after you got dumped….so saying that she's mentally ill would mean that you're even more mentally impaired…more insane…more psychotic"

Lucy still doesn't believe that she was capable of acting that way, blowing up millions of innocent people because of a girl.

"Besides, I don't think this is done without thinking it thru. It could be her own enemies and Anthony just got caught in the middle of it."

Lucy again never thought of that because she was certain that this was a setup to frame Anthony. But now hearing it from Scud, it does sound possible that this has nothing to do with Anthony at all. Anthony could be in the wrong place at the wrong time and whoever did it found the opportunity. ... _interesting..._

"So what do you think of my suggestion?"

Lucy wondered what was so funny when loud laughs came from the other end of the line.

"You're nuts. You know that."

He wished the old Lucy was back because the old Lucy would never make such a suggestion. This young Lucy is still inexperienced. "It's not going to work, Lucy. It's going to get us all captured…and it's going to bring him even more problems."

"But he's already in the spotlight."

"…and that's why he's trying to keep it low…It's suicide."

Lucy asked him to clarify since she didn't see it that way.

"Announcing to the world meant he's giving permission to everyone to interview him. They're going to ask him a lot of questions…and not just questions about the case, there are going to be questions about his involvement with criminal activities. He can deny that but people aren't going to believe him. People tend to believe the bad things. It's only natural. Do you really think Anthony can go thru one interview after another? And do you really think he can keep his cool for that long?"

Lucy thought it would work because she saw a similar case where the parents were investigated for the murder of their own child. Detectives didn't believe them so they came out to offer money for any information. It got Lucy's sympathy.

After listening to Scud's explanation, Lucy decided to call Anthony back. The moment he picked up the phone, Anthony told her that he didn't agree with her suggestion. But he did find Scud's points of view interesting and find that it could be possible that he was at the wrong time at the wrong place. "I'll have someone check her out."

What they can't find, Max probably can with her government access. She wanted to ask one more thing at the last minute but decided not to since she didn't want to bother Anthony with her own problems. What she did do instead was have Max check the megastar's boyfriend out.

* * *

Next day in New York City known as the city that never sleeps

Inside the dining room on the top floor of an apartment complex with 7 storeys , each person on the table complimented on the cooking as each took a bite of the delicious oven baked chicken breast covered with parmesan crust.

"This is delicious." A 6ft 4in young man with dark brown hair and eyes complimented as he watched his girlfriend of 6 months lay down a bowl of sautéed green beans and cherry tomatoes on the long dining table with 8 seats.

"Have you tried the fish? It's even better." Sitting next to her daughter, a slightly overweight woman in her older 50's responded.

"How about tomorrow?" Sitting across from the older woman, the cleaned-shaven young man asked his girlfriend and took a bite of another piece of chicken.

Alyson took her apron off and sat at the end of the table. "I…like to cook, but I don't cook for just anyone, you know." Alyson took the fork and knife and began cutting the chicken on her plate into pieces.

"…I know…and I just wanted to say how much I appreciated it." He said as he dug his fork into a cherry tomato and extended towards her mouth.

"I don't mean you." Alyson teased as she pushed the fork back to him, causing the older woman to let out a laugh.

This is the second time she met the young man. The first time she met him, she didn't get a good look because it was at night time and he was getting inside his car. Now sitting across from him, she could see everything that she wanted to know. She didn't expect to see the new love of her daughter today. She came to see her daughter since she had not seen her for months due to her daughter's busy schedule. Seeing reporters, papparazies, strangers of young and old with cameras, sometimes she wondered if she made the wrong choice of letting her daughter take this path. Being popular has its disadvantages; no privacy, life under a microscope viewed by the public.

"So Luke…"

"Mom, it's Lucas." Alyson immediately corrected her while giving her a frown.

"You can call me Luke ...some of my friends call me that too…I don't mind."

"…Do you have any brothers, sisters? Do you live alone? What do you do?"

Alyson didn't like her mom asking all the questions on their first meeting but also didn't want to embarrass her so she just left it alone.

"I'm the only child. I live alone…and I hope that would change soon." He said as he stared at the blonde who didn't seem to be paying attention to him. He let out a smile towards the older woman and continued to tell her that he owns a biotech company and a restaurant here, other places and London.

"London?"

"Yes, my mother lives there and she helps me take care of the restaurant there."

"So…you met his mother?" The older woman wondered where their relationship is at. She knew that Alyson went to London for work but didn't know that she had other plans.

"No, my mother is traveling right now…on vacation."

"Oh…then we should definitely get together some time." When she saw her daughter looking at her without smiling, she realized she said the wrong thing. The only person who's smiling is the young man.

"I'll let her know."

"mom, the chicken is getting cold." Alyson said as she raised her eyebrows, hoping that her mother gets the hint.

As Lucas was about to speak, he was cut off by the megastar who requested silence as she stood up, staring at the tv several feet away. She quickly walked towards it and turned the volume louder. After the news broadcaster was finished, Alyson turned to another channel, then another.

"Do you know him?"

It took a moment for her to respond to her boyfriend because she was still thinking about what she heard. "no..but he looks familiar." She said as she returned back to the dining table. She didn't see the necessity of telling anyone that she knows the wealthy man accused of murder, but it did get her wondering what really happened. Rape and murder? She doesn't know Anthony that well, but didn't find him to be that type of person.

"This is exactly why I don't want you to stay in this city." The older woman said as she followed her daughter from behind.

"Mom, my friends are here."

"But it's so crowded here. Did you see those people downstairs?" She said to Lucas. "It's worse than California."

"I have bodyguards." They're not here right now, but will be when she needed to go out.

The older woman reached out to hold her daughter's hand. "Do you like this…your career…because if you don't, you can quit anytime and your father and I will be behind you all the way."

This isn't the first time Alyson had this conversation with her mother and understood why she would be worried. As she was about to respond with the same answer she had given her before, she was interrupted by her boyfriend. It was something she didn't expect him to say but what he said brought back memories.

"she can't quit. I know it's hard. But think of all those people who helped you, who supported you so you can be where you are now, think of all those people who look up to you…millions of fans…are you going to disappoint them?" He reached out to hold her hand. "If you're tired, then take a long break. But don't quit, not now…I will help you…whenever you need me." He gently caressed her hand. "You've worked too hard to quit now."

Alyson was listening and looking deeply into his dark brown eyes. But what she was hearing wasn't his voice. What she was thinking of wasn't him. As memories of that day the brunette made her cry in the Venice hotel flowed back into her mind, she let out a gentle smile and wondered where the brunette is now.

"I'm worried about you."

Her mother had always had a hard time letting her go, flying from one state to another to perform, when she was younger. It seems that she still couldn't get used to the idea that she is an adult now. "This is what I want to do." Alyson assured her as she held her hand firmly. "It's not about money. It's about making a difference…and I can now…mom." Each word that came out reminded her of what she said to the brunette that night. "okay?"

"okay."

Her mother might have said okay but she later realized it was hopeless because her mother continued to try to persuade her to move back to California with her.

"I know what she can do." Lucas placed his fork down and gently held onto his girlfriend's forearm. "You can move in with me…then your mother wouldn't be so worried." He noticed that both women didn't like what he said when he saw them narrowing their eyes at him. "no?…Then how about letting me move in?"

It was only a joke but later realized that the older woman didn't take it as a joke.

"Luke, I think I said this before but just wanted to remind you. Not before marriage…and right now it's definitely too soon for marriage."

"mom!"

Her jaws dropped wide open. Blinking a few times at her mother, Alyson realized what her mother was thinking of. "Lucas, didn't you say you have something important to do?" Alyson raised her brows, hinting to him that he should leave now if he doesn't want to be embarrassed by her mother. After Lucas left, Alyson stood at the end of the table. "This…is exactly why I don't want to introduce him to you…You're embarrassing me…"

"Sweetie…I just want to remind him...just because you two have known each other for years, it doesn't mean it's okay to…" Before she could continue, she was cut off by her daughter whom she could tell was really embarrassed and upset by the color of her cheeks.

"mom!…just who do you think he is?"

"He's…Luke…the one you told me about a few years ago…Isn't…he?"

"Nnno!"

The older woman covered her mouth in surprise and at the same time felt a bit embarrassed about what she just said to the young man. "OHhhhh…no wonder"

"What?"

"I hate to say this, but even for an old woman like me, I think he's…okkkkkay…and definitely not…'gorgeous'…"

"momm…."Alyson rolled her eyes, then let out a smile at her mother who shrugged her shoulders. She admitted that Lucas is not as attractive as any of her exes. He's an average looking guy, kind of like the guys she works with. They met at a charity event when she accidentally bumped into him and spilled the drink all over his white shirt. That started their first conversation. The second time she met him was at a restaurant. She wouldn't have recognized him if one of her friends didn't notice that he had been looking at her. The third time was when they really started talking freely. It happened in the night club when she was being bothered by this guy whom she later found out was actually a reporter trying to get her to talk so he could write something about her. Lucas came to the rescue and pretended to be her bodyguard, preventing him from bothering her. After that night, she found out more and more about the average looking man and found that they had a lot in common. Both knew how to play the piano. Their taste in music is similar not wild hard rock with explosive sounds that could cause rupture in the eardrum. She didn't find him as captivating as the last guy she dated and definitely not the former criminal mastermind. She thought for sure that the last guy she dated would be the one because she found him very interesting due to the fact that they had absolutely nothing in common. Too much of a difference wouldn't be a good thing and that relationship ended in a disaster. That might be the reason she's attracted to Lucas because she wanted to settle for a more normal guy with similar interests this time around.

At this moment, both suddenly snapped their heads at the direction of the big window when they heard a bang.

"What's that?" The older woman said.

All the windows were closed. What it sounded like was a rock hitting the window. Her apartment is a penthouse consisting of 2 floors. It would be impossible for anyone to throw a rock up that high. There is a building across from the street but that building is not as high as her apartment complex so anyone throwing a rock at her window from across the street would be impossible unless they use some sort of bb gun. Alyson approached the window and noticed a crowd waiting downstairs. There was nothing unusual. She got used to seeing strangers and paparazzis waiting for her. However, the first day she lived her, she was surprised by it. She didn't expect it at all. Back in California where she lived in a large house surrounded by acres of land, she didn't have this problem. But New York City has a totally different environment. The only good thing about this place is that her friends who are celebrities live here and they got to have a lot of fun together.

She looked down to see where the sound came from but all she could see were people with cameras taking pictures of her apartment windows and the busy streets of the Big Apple.

* * *

Night time

Max spent the whole day digging into the background of the young blonde victim and getting the video. The possibility that the cleaning lady could be the one became impossible because the cleaning lady went inside the room for less than 10 seconds and came out screaming. What Lucy also thought was possible was that a person might be hiding in the cleaning lady's cart but ruled that out because the cart was in the hallway the entire time. The only other possibility left is that someone tampered with the video. It will take a whole day to watch that, from the moment Anthony left in the middle of the night to the afternoon when the victim was discovered.

"She's 29, 8 year old daughter, single." The victim is a single mother, living on government aid which caused Lucy to wonder if Anthony knows about this beforehand. "no ex-husband, not sure about boyfriend…"

"What's going to happen to her daughter?"

"they're looking for the father."

"bastard…." Lucy can't help herself because she hates those kinds of guys especially those who don't pay child support.

Max was surprised when she was told that it could be the victim's enemies. "could be…but most likely it's not." Max noticed the unpleasant look she was given.

"Look, I've been in this field for many years, I can't prove it but I know it's not what you're thinking. You think Anthony did it." Lucy said in a strong tone, ready to defend her friend when needed.

"I'm not going to lie to you. But if Amy believes that he didn't, I believe that he didn't. So…if he didn't, there could only be one reason, somebody wants to get him into trouble."

It made perfect sense. Anthony has a lot of enemies. That's why Lucy thought that could be it too. But his enemies also know that he is not to be messed with. If he finds out who set him up and he will, it's just a matter of time to find the truth, he will do more to them than what they did to him. So she doesn't blame Max for not agreeing with her since she probably is ignorant of Anthony's capabilities.

"Why are you so sure that somebody is after the girl?"

Lucy can't comment on that. "Can you just check her out a bit more?...check her lifestyle, her friends, what she did in the past months…"

"I get it." Extending her palm out, Max said in an obvious tone to let the brunette know that she doesn't like to be told how to do her job, especially by her.

After that discussion was over, Lucy sat down and placed a picture torn from a magazine on the table.

"Who's he?"

"no one that concerns you."

Max narrowed her eyes at the brunette. At that moment, she felt like the old Lucy, the one she dislikes, is back.

Lucy didn't mean anything by it. It's true. It doesn't concern her. But she realized she could have said it in a better way. "Can you do me this favor?" Lucy changed her tone.

"Does he have anything to do with this case?"

"No…and I need you to keep this confidential."

"con..fid..ential..? You mean…between you and me…" Max became even more curious when the brunette nodded. "Does Amy know?"

"Yes."

Max could tell that Lucy was getting more frustrated with each question. But she needed to know. "So…this is between you…me…and Amy?" She had to make sure because if Amy asks, she's not sure if she should say anything to her.

"no!" Lucy responded in a frustrated tone. "She knows what I'm doing. This has nothing to do with her. I just want you to find out about this guy cuz I can't find anything on him."

"So if Amy asks, what should I say?" It's a legitimate question. She's trained to ask questions before doing anything. "Alright, alright…just between you and me…" She owed her her life. This is the least she could do.

* * *

With her hands locked behind her head, Lucy laid on the king size bed. It's night time and time for sleep but with the time difference of 5 hours behind London, she has trouble getting adjusted. Coming to New York was to help Anthony. Learning that the megastar is here in Manhattan surprised her because New York isn't the place she expected her to be because it's so crowded and definitely not as clean as where her other real estates are located. It was easy to find out where she lives since her address is all over the internet. But what Lucy didn't expect was to find people waiting at the megastar's apartment complex. It's possible that they were waiting to catch a glimpse of other celebrities. She wasn't sure nor did she noticed if any celebrities came out of the apartment complex until she noticed someone familiar, the megastar's mother. Her plan was to solve Anthony's case first, then work on the megastar's case but somehow her mind had a different thought when she stepped inside the taxi.

"How can I make you see he's not right for you?" Knocking him out and taking a picture of him lying to a naked woman crossed her mind. "She won't believe it." Pictures can be fake, but videos can't. "that won't work, he would definitely get the police involved _." How? How_? What she was afraid of was that even Max can't find anything about that young guy who's about the same age as the megastar.

Lucy let out a frustrated breath of air, feeling extremely useless and helpless in both situations and hoped that ideas would come to her by tomorrow.

* * *

One week later

It didn't. No ideas. Nothing and worst, she got a nightmare that kept her awake for hours.

"Anything, Scud?" Lucy said as she took a bite of the chicken and vegetable wrap.

"Nothing."

Lucy spent 2 days reviewing the video and also found nothing odd. "So nobody went inside, there's nobody in the next room…then the only possibility could be…" Lucy licked her lips before responding. "Someone was hiding inside the room before they went in." Lucy suddenly jerked back, startled by the loud response from the phone on the table.

"What!"

She didn't realize Amy was there too, listening on their conversation until now.

"that's not possible." Scud said as he shook his head towards the blonde who felt the same way as he did.

"Why not?" Lucy mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"Hide where?!" Amy said loudly in a tone to let her know it's the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard.

"closet, bathroom, under the bed, inside the cabinet…" Lucy got a few more ideas but stopped to take another bite of the wrap.

"the whole night?!"

"Are you feeling okay, Lucy?" He heard a lot of crazy ideas from her before and this one is as illogical.

Lucy took a gulp from the water bottle before responding. "Scud…don't think impossible…think…possible...don't think big…think small…"

At this moment, Scud and Amy were looking at each other, shaking their heads again. Both disagreed with her.

"I'm not saying what you're thinking is not possible, but…" Lucy can't hear anything but the silence told her that Scud might be saying the opposite to Amy at this moment. "don't you think it's more possible that she killed herself?"

Lucy never thought of that. "Amy, she has bruises all over her body" Lucy waited for her to comment but didn't hear anything. "She has her hands tied behind her back." Lucy paused again but there was silence on the other line. "She has semen in her mouth." She took another bite of the wrap, waiting for them to agree with her but no sound came from either one of them and realized it was a bad idea to bring that up while eating. "Okaaaaay, I guess it could be possible…but I still think I'm right."

"mm…Luce…did you see Max today?"

Lucy wondered why Scud would ask about Max. If anyone should ask, it would be Amy.

"No."

"So Max didn't tell you what she found out about the victim?"

Lucy repeated what she learned and realized that she had been left out of the loop because what Max told them gave them a reason to believe that it was very possible the blonde victim killed herself to make Anthony look like the murderer. She wondered why Max didn't tell her.

"Do you think you're still right?" Lucy's guess of someone small hiding inside the room all night to murder the blonde didn't make sense to him because nobody came out of the room after the body was discovered unless he's a magician and hid himself somewhere where nobody would notice. The possibility of that happening is very very slim, like impossible, just like Kristin can't be Amy's twin.

"Yes." Lucy said in an obvious tone. It's possible that they could be right but it doesn't mean that they are. Everything that was done to the victim was enough for Lucy to believe that the murderer is most likely the victim's ex. "So how do we prove it?" Lucy asked the million dollar question.

"We can't."

That's not what she expected the genius with an IQ above 140 to say.

"whoever did this must either want Anthony in prison or want something from him. Now with Anthony's abundance of expensive lawyers, do you really think they're not going to drag it out…it's going to take a long long time…you know how the system works in America…"

Scud could be right. It is also very possible that the FBI might interfere with this case and try to make a deal with Anthony in exchange for his freedom. But knowing Anthony, he definitely won't break omerta. Others might, but he won't.

"My guess is whoever did this is just waiting for the right moment."

"Are you saying we should just sit and do nothing?" It was only a guess. How can he be so sure that he's right? Lucy expected an explanation not another story of her life that she can't remember.

Patience. Not many of us have that. Some are born with it. Others learned from the mistakes they made and Lucy was one of them. It was a detailed plan designed by Scud to steal one of the priceless artifacts once owned by the Forbidden City of China. It shouldn't be difficult and it wasn't…for the former criminal mastermind with the help of his genius sidekick. What went wrong was her greed. The plan was to steal a jade artifact. But what captured her attention while she was inside the museum was another imperial treasure encased in a glass box. It was right there in front of her. Lucy didn't agree with Scud's advice to steal it another day because it would be difficult to get back inside once they found out what was missing. More security would be in place and she would have to wait a long time for another opportunity. So she ignored Scud's advice and realized it was a big mistake once she lifted the glass cover.

"You could've been caught if I didn't have a Plan B."

Sitting next to Scud, Amy could only wonder what other jobs that her lover did because she couldn't remember this one.

Lucy crossed her arms, placed her feet on the coffee table, slumped her back against the couch and let out an exhausted sigh. Waiting and do nothing, she didn't like that idea one bit. A few years ago, if she had waited and hoped that Schaeffer wouldn't be able to find her, she would've been dead a long time ago.

"Lucy…" said a soft gentle voice

"yes"

"Are you okay?" Amy wasn't sure what she was thinking of when she didn't hear a response.

"fine…just a little tired…" It's the truth. She didn't have enough sleep. In the middle of the night, she was awakened by a nightmare. Thinking about Anthony's case and the megastar's situation in the past few days had somehow confused her mind. What she saw in her nightmare wasn't the blonde victim, it was the megastar lying dead on the bed just like the victim; bruises, assaulted, and tied. It frightened her in such a way that she had to keep the lights on the rest of the night.

"Have you…seen her?"

"Who?" Lucy had no idea who she's talking about until Amy explained that she heard it from Max. _Damn it_ … _can't trust her_. "Did Max find anything?"

"She didn't." Amy had no idea that the megastar is living in NYC until Max told her. She had no idea Max was asked to help. "Are you coming back for Thanksgiving?"

"I want to but…"

"You still think you're right about him."

Lucy didn't know how to respond. She had said numerous times it was a gut feeling. Not getting any evidence doesn't prove that he's not a bad guy. "Amy…I…" Lucy let out a big sigh of frustration. Apologizing for her stubbornness wouldn't help in this situation. Telling Amy that she loved her wouldn't help either. So Lucy thought it would be a better idea to ask her for suggestions to let her know that she wanted to come back home too. "I…don't know what to do…to make her see that." For the past week, all she did was follow the megastar and her boyfriend. She found out where he lives and where she goes daily and the people she hung out with.

Amy was very surprised with her lover's response. She didn't expect her to ask her for suggestions to split up the couple. She didn't want to end the call with an argument either so she had been speaking in her calm gentle voice and at the same time, tried to be understanding. Asking Lucy why she would want to continue wouldn't help in this situation because she knows what the answer will be. So the only thing she could do is put herself in her shoes and give her lover some suggestions. "get close to them." Amy hated the idea, but knows that it's the only way to find the truth.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Lucy did hear her, but was shocked to hear it from her. The idea did cross her mind but she needed more time to think about the consequences and what she needed to do to prevent her true identity from being revealed. She needed to think of all the possibilities and be ready for all the questions that will be asked.

"Don't…Lucy…find another way…not this way." Scud was shocked that Amy was allowing Lucy to get close to the megastar. So he had to think of something quick to change her mind. "there's going to be a chance that they could find out who she is…think about this, she's a celebrity, she has bodyguards, she's going to have someone check her background, she's not just going to let anyone walk into her life, especially what you did last time…and if she finds out who you really are…Lucy, I can't help you…"

There was a long moment of silence. Scud could see that Amy was thinking about it. Not hearing Lucy's voice, he knows that she's also thinking about it.

"I don't want her to do this as much as you do. But I can't persuade her not to." Amy said it with so much emotion, even Lucy felt it. "Even if I didn't suggest it, I know that's what you would do."

Hearing her tone of sadness, Lucy hated herself for hurting the one she loves. So she requested Amy to put the speaker off. In the background, she could hear Scud shouting. "Don't do it. Lucy. Don't do it!"

"I love you." Lucy wanted to assure her lover that she's not into the megastar.

This is not how Amy expected the conversation to turn out. "I know." Amy tried to hold her tears in. "I also know you won't give up no matter what I say." The thought of threatening to break up with her crossed her mind but she knew Lucy wouldn't have listened regardless. The only thing to do is to support her. "All I ask from you is to tell me everything."

 _Everything?_ Lucy isn't used to doing that, explaining everything she did. But she promised her lover anyways for being so understanding.

* * *

3 days later

Dressed in a black jacket and blue jeans, with the same disguise as last time, except this time, she chose not to wear glasses, Lucy casually took a seat in the corner inside the large dimly lit night club where it's known as the place where celebrities hang out. Without reservations or connections, this place is difficult to get into. She wasn't sure if the megastar will come tonight but hoped she will. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so she could go home to spend Thanksgiving with her fiancée. She had been here a few times to get familiar with the surroundings and the nightlife. It's a Friday night, so she expected a large crowd today and a lot of people getting loose and wasted. It's not something that she hasn't seen before so she knows what to expect, but this time is different because she's pretending to be someone else. As she scanned the people sitting at booths, Lucy took a sip of her non-alcoholic drink. It wouldn't be a good idea to drink alcohol being alone all by herself even if she is disguised as a man.

"mhmm…that's the actor in that movie ..what's that called?" Lucy said to herself as she tried to remember. In the past year with a lot of spare time on her hands, Lucy was able to watch a lot of movies she had missed and got updated with the most recent entertainment news. Her eyes moved towards the area near the bar. "huh…what is she doing here? Shouldn't she be with her kid?" Lucy noticed the tall brunette with the long hair who had only a small part in the fast car movie chatting with a few friends. "c'mon…where are you?" Running out of patience, Lucy decided to walk to the other side to take a look. On the other side was the dance floor with a fairly large crowd. They weren't kidding about this place being a celebrity hangout because Lucy recognized a few of them. "Patience, Lucy." She reminded herself and walked back to her seat and ordered a plate of fried chicken tenders. Even if the megastar is here, Lucy has no idea how to approach her. She didn't want her to think she followed her from London to the US. Nobody would trust a stalker. Holding her head with one hand with her elbow leaning on the table, she couldn't help thinking that Scud might be right. It's dangerous to be so close to the famous blonde. Even if she is able to befriend her, having her picture taken with the megastar would be inevitable. There might be a chance that her picture could be posted in a magazine and her enemies might recognize her, a very slim chance, but still a chance. "What am I doing here?" She said as she covered her eyes in frustration.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucy pulled her hands away from her eyes and looked up to see who was repeating after her and was shocked to see who was standing in front of her.

"Are you following her?"

Standing in front of her are the megastar, her boyfriend and a young female.

"What?" Lucy pretended to be as confused as they are.

"You see, we should've never let him go. He's stalking you." Dressed in a blazer and blue jeans, Lucas was more furious than all of them.

"What are you doing?" The megastar said when she noticed her boyfriend taking out his phone.

"I'm calling the cops."

Lucy didn't expect the megastar to be stopping her boyfriend from doing so.

"You don't know that." Alyson was hoping for a night of fun, not this. When she saw who was sitting in her favorite booth in the corner, she was surprised by it. Coincidence or planned? It looked like it was a coincidence because what she saw was a man filled with worries and frustration, wanting to be drunk. "You're not following me, are you?" They have no proof that he is. That incident happened in London not USA. The police would never believe her even if she is famous.

As Lucy was about to give her the most obvious response, she was surprised to find who interrupted her.

"What's going on?"

Lucy tried not to show that she was surprised by Max's presence. _Amy must have told her._

"I'm not." Lucy said in an assuring tone.

"Hey…aren't you…." Max pointed to the megastar while pretending to remember her name but her comment was ignored.

"They're lying." Lucas said.

"Did I…miss something?" Max said as she looked at Lucy.

"He thinks I'm stalking her."

Max let out a laugh and noticed that nobody was laughing. "Seriously?"

Lucy nodded in embarrassment.

"I can see why you would think that. But I can assure you that he's not stalking you….."

"She's lying. They're both lying. We should call the cops" Lucas repeated.

"…and tell them what? " Max took a seat next to the disguised brunette. She could've said she's a cop but didn't want to blow her cover so soon.

"Look, I'm sorry about last time." Lucy didn't see any other way to get out of this except to apologize. "I'm just a fan of yours. I'm not stalking you. I'm not following you. I have no idea that you were going to be here. I'm just here on vacation because…" Lucy pretended to let out a big sigh of frustration. "…because my girlfriend broke up with me…"

Max has no idea what the plan is but played along.

Lucy took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, pretending to be hurt by it. "If you still don't believe this is a coincidence, I'll leave." She motioned Max to get up from her seat but Max was unwilling to go.

"Do you know how hard it is to get in here?"

"let's just go somewhere else, I'm really not in the mood right now." Lucy took the last gulp of the drink and put it down hard against the table.

With frustration on her face, Max slid over to the end and was surprised when the young man stood in front of her as if preventing her from leaving. She thought it was believable and didn't think anyone could see thru them.

"They're pretending."

"If you want to call the cops, then go ahead." Lucy pretended not to care, sat back down and waved her hand for the waitress to get her another drink, this time with alcohol.

Max didn't like this at all because it wasn't working so she decided to tell them the truth.

"You're a cop?" The question came from the megastar and Lucas simultaneously. But Lucy didn't realize the megastar was asking her until she looked up.

"She is."

"Look, I'm just here on my vacation, here with a friend who…desperately needs someone to talk to." Lucy continued with the pretense by taking another gulp of the drink as soon as the waitress handed her the drink. "I'm not supposed to expose my identity to anyone but this is just getting ridiculous. If you still don't believe me, then you can call the cops. We're just going to sit here. Okay?"

With an unsatisfied look, Lucy stared at each one of them and internally let out a sigh of relief the moment she saw them leaving.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy whispered, keeping her look of frustration for everyone to see. She could still see the megastar and her boyfriend taking glances at them from the table across the room.

"to rescue your ass…what do you think I'm doing here?"

"How did you know I'm here?"

"What do you think I do for a living?...ballet dancer?"

This is why she hasn't seen Max for a week. She had been following her.

"Didn't I tell you this is confidential?" Keeping her pretense, she looked at the megastar's best friend with the short hair.

"Sorry, but I tried. You know how she is."

Lucy wasn't expecting that. She thought Max told her. "How did she know?"

"I don't know. She knew I was lying. Sorry." Max bit on a piece of chicken tender. "You look good. I wouldn't be able to recognize you if she didn't tell me." Max placed her hand on her shoulder, pretending to be consoling a dude . "So what's the plan?"

"Later…" The music was loud. The lights were dim. People can't hear them but Lucy still didn't think this is a good place to talk. "You didn't have to expose yourself, you know."

"I know…but maybe he'd think I'm on to him…if…he has anything to hide , then you wouldn't have to do a thing."

Lucy never thought of that, but realized it could happen. "I hope you're right." She gulped down the last drop of the drink and realized it was a bad idea for drinking so much. "Shit..."

"What?"

"I have to pee."

"well…good luck…keep your eyes closed…" Max can't resist making the comment.

* * *

 _Shoot_. Lucy was hoping that nobody else is in the men's room. But there she saw two men taking a leak at the urinal. _Gross._

She was planning to use one of the stalls, but when she felt a hand grabbing firmly on her shoulder, her reflex kicked in. She grabbed the hand and as she was about to make the next move, she didn't expect the person from behind her pushing her back, forcing her to move a few steps forward. When she turned around, she was surprised to see who attacked her from behind.

"I'm warning you. Stay away from her." Lucas said as he pointed at her while two men using the urinal were watching them.

"I told you. I'm not following her." When the two men were done, they went back to their own business and left the restroom.

"If I see you near her again, I'm going to call the police."

 _He's smarter than I thought._

"I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize _?"_ _You dickhead._ She regretted for saying that in her own mind because what she saw disgusted her. _Geez…why do guys do that?_ Lucy turned towards the urinal at the other end and pretended to do the same thing that Lucas is doing. She unbuttoned her jeans and stopped. With one hand pressed against the wall, her other hand covered her mouth. Letting out sounds of vomit, Lucy quickly went inside one of the stalls and pretended to be throwing up.

"Stay away from her, you hear me!"

 _Bastard._ Not wanting to hear his voice, Lucy flushed the toilet not once but twice.

* * *

Meanwhile

Since her boyfriend isn't around, Max thought it would be a good opportunity to convince the megastar that they're not stalking her. She was uncertain if they're still thinking about calling the cops, not that it would matter, but it would be better not to get the cops involved.

"I've known him for a long time. I assured you he meant no harm." Max told her stories of the good deeds the former criminal mastermind did such as donating money anonymously.

It was heartbreaking to hear that they've dated for years and because of what happened broke them apart. Alyson could still remember how angry the blonde was.

"he's really regretting that he didn't mind his own business, but that's how he is, he has these 'intuition', these inexplicable feelings…you know...like a psychic…he helped me solve some of the most difficult cases…and that's why he did what he did in London…and because he's a fan of yours and he didn't want to see you get hurt." Max learned from Amy what happened in London. It surprised her too what Lucy did. Her first question to Amy was 'Is she on drugs?'" Fans do crazy things but she didn't expect the former notorious criminal mastermind to do that.

"He's a psychic?" asked the megastar's friend who had been paying full attention to Max who then laughed.

"He wished, then maybe he would still have a girlfriend." She could see the megastar feeling sorry for the disguised brunette. "He said he's sorry and he won't bother you ever again."

At this moment, Max excused herself and went back to her seat when he saw the megastar's boyfriend coming back.

After Lucy came back, Max couldn't resist. "See anything interesting?"

Lucy ignored the comment and tried to get that grotesque image out of her head. "he's no average guy, I can tell you that." Lucy told her about how he was able to quickly respond to her move.

"he probably took a few self defense classes, that doesn't mean anything. So what now?" Max knew what the goal is but wasn't sure what Lucy had in mind to achieve that goal.

"Well, I just got dumped, so what would a man do if he just got dumped?" Lucy knew what most girls would do; stay home and binge on favorite snacks. "besides drinking…"

"that's an easy one…" Max got out of the booth. "have fun, meet other women to take your mind off her." She extended her arm out, motioning Lucy to follow.

Lucy played along and followed the black fearless US government agent to the dance floor on the other side of the nightclub. It has been a long time since she's been in a night club. Last time she went was with Amy back in London. Amy, however, didn't enjoy it as much as she did and called it quits after an hour. The music was too loud and was giving her a headache and she wasn't interested in dancing in the crowded floor, bumping bodies against strangers. But what Amy didn't like most was explaining to guys that they're not interested.

Lucy smiled at the strong sexy black woman in front of her, moving her butt and curvaceous body. For an agent, she looked pretty damn good just like the Perfect Score, even better looking than some of the celebrities on the dance floor. Her sexy moves caught the attention of a guy nearby who turned his body towards the agent and danced freely in front of her. Smiling wide, Lucy tilted her head, motioning the shorter woman to look to her right. No words were spoken but Max understood what she meant. The black guy dancing next to them was definitely interested in her. Lucy suddenly shifted to the side to balance herself when she felt a body bumping into her from behind. It was none other than the average looking guy, the megastar's boyfriend.

"Lucas, stop it."

Lucy was surprised that the megastar was defending her after everything she did. _Doofus. Try that again and you'll regret it._ Lucy apologized again but later realized that it wouldn't be a bad thing. It could be the only way to get her to see what kind of jerk Lucas is. _Bring it on._ What she didn't expect was getting the sympathy of another person, the model, a friend of the megastar's.

"I'm Blythe."

"I know who you are." Lucy then realized that she shouldn't have said anything and raised her hands in surrender. "I'm not stalking you. You're just famous and I see you in the news, magazines and everywhere. I swear." It wasn't supposed to be funny but she was glad that the thin brownish blonde hair model who's as tall as the megastar, found it funny. When she saw Max was also laughing, she realized how funny she herself must have looked at this moment.

It was the way Blythe was scanning her up and down. Lucy can't read her mind but could sense there was something odd with Blythe.

"I didn't get your name."

Lucy expected that and was prepared for it. "David." She even had the fake ID to prove it if necessary.

"Where are you from?" The music was loud, so they had to speak a little louder.

"I'm from California originally, but moved to London a few years ago."

Lucy turned to look at the megastar who was listening to her, so was the doofus.

"What do you do?" Another expected question.

Lucy wiggled her fingers to come closer since she didn't want anyone else nearby to know. She whispered into Blythe's ear. Blythe then whispered into the megastar's ear. What she told them was she was in the field of finance and taking a long break from it. Giving them too much detail wouldn't be a good thing. She had no idea it would be this easy to get their trust again. _Phase 1 complete._

Screaming, talking, bodies dancing, everyone was having a great time. Lucy was never good at dancing. Her odd dance moves caused the model, an inch taller than her, to laugh at her. "I'm not good at this!" Lucy admitted loudly.

"I know!" Blythe responded back and covered her mouth from laughing hysterically. She wiggled her finger and Lucy leaned forward and was quite stunned after hearing what the model has to say, but tried not to show it. All she could do was smile back and kept on moving as if nothing unusual happened. It wasn't appropriate to respond back with the same comment since she didn't want to give Blythe the wrong idea. So she played along as if what she heard was only a casual compliment, nothing serious. _Amy was right. I do look adorable._

After a long moment, they decided to head back to the seat to take a rest. Leave it to Max, she could get a conversation going on and on because what got everyone's attention were the stories she encountered while being a DEB without giving them all the details, just a general description of the jobs she was assigned to.

"So ladies, don't think the government can't go after you…."

"I'm not into that." Blythe was the first one to defend herself.

What Max told them was that citizens were getting fined for downloading copyrighted porn. Those viewers had no idea that some of them were illegal. In order to avoid going to court, those people paid the fine.

"no? what about strip clubs?"

"NNNO!"

Max was having a fun time teasing the young famous model.

"Oh I know, you must have those chippendales personally go to your house." Lucy said, causing everyone to laugh except for Lucas and Blythe who began hitting Lucy's arm playfully. "I'm just kidding.."

"I can see why they would do that." All turned their attention towards the blonde megastar who wasn't surprised that the government is invading citizen's privacy to catch people in possession of child pornography. However she was surprised to learn about the Ransomware scam which locks people's pc, accuses people of viewing child porn and tells them to pay the fine to the Department of Justice to unlock the pc that they're using.

"everything you do on the computer, on the phone, if they want to know about you, they can find out." Max's intention is to scare the boyfriend who has been extremely quiet, staring at the disguised brunette.

"Any more stories you can tell us?" Blythe, being younger than the rest of them seems to be the most interested.

"mm…well, I can't tell you what happened because it's confidential, but what I can tell you is without him, I wouldn't be here today."

"What happened?" Blythe asked, more curious than ever.

"Sorry, I can't tell you."

"but you can" Blythe asked the man with the beard sitting next to her. "You're not a cop."

"I would if I can remember."

"What do you mean?"

This isn't part of Lucy's plan but didn't see the point of lying to them. If this is what it will take to get close to her, then she's willing to do so. "I have…partial memory loss."

Max's purpose was to let them know what kind of person Lucy is. All Lucy has to do is make up a story so she's not sure why Lucy is telling them the truth.

Lucy skipped the details of how she got into a coma. "When I woke up, I don't remember anything, not her, not my friends, not even my girlfriend." Lucy knew they would be shocked by it but noticed that Lucas displayed no emotion, just staring at 'him'.

"But you remember now?"

Getting the question from the megastar, Lucy realized it's working. "I remember everything up to the age of 18."

If the music wasn't so loud, Blythe's gasp could have been heard. "So you think you're…18?"

"No." Lucy could see that both were somewhat relieved to hear that. "20" Lucy smiled when she saw their dropped jaws. "That happened a couple of years ago." Lucy reached up to rub her beard with her thumb and finger. "I know I'm not 20…but…" She pointed to her temple. "this here..is…but I'm learning…quickly…"

Seeing Blythe's puppy dog eyes looking at her, Lucy knew she got her sympathy.

"…Is that why...you did that...in London?" For a 30 year old man to display that type of obsessed fan's behavior seemed odd to Alyson but now it makes more sense. "…Is that why your girlfriend broke up with you?" She had previously thought it was because of what she did in London that caused their breakup but now realized it could be more than that.

With sadness shown on her face, Lucy gave one slight nod. "...she's ready to start a family…and…I'm not." Lucy had no plan of telling them this but somehow the responses came out naturally and it made sense.

Both girls were covering their mouths in shock and all snapped their attention towards the young man who suddenly spoke loudly. "That…is the most ridiculous story…I've ever heard."

It was an immature thing to say. Alyson didn't think it was appropriate even if he didn't believe it. "Lucas…"

"He's lyinnggg."

Lucy let out a sigh of frustration to let them know that she is getting tired of this conversation with him. "…and why would I lie about that?"

"I don't know. Only you would know that." His eyes moved for a moment and not only did Lucy noticed, the megastar understood the meaning of it.

"Lucassss…." Alyson didn't think it was necessary to be so blunt. It's not unusual that her fans would fall in love with her. What he just did created an embarrassing moment for her and her fan and she didn't like to embarrass anyone, especially her fans.

"I have a beautiful girlfriend who loves me, who stood beside me…nobody knows if I would ever wake up, but she stayed with me regardless…and when I did wake up…even with this…" She pointed to her own head. "She still wants to be with me." Lucy said in a tone to let him know that she is getting fed up with his behavior.

Lucas's condescending smirk caught all of their attention. "This is why I said you're lying. What you just said contradicted everything you said before. Maybe you should have just kept your mouth…shut."

Lucy could see the ladies were staring at her in confusion. She understood why. Previously she had told them she was dumped and just a minute ago, she gave them the idea that that didn't happen. Lucy reached for the drink on the table.

"Lucas…have you ever been in love?"

Lucas heard enough but wanted to know how 'he' will get out of this one.

"Have you ever been in a long term relationship?"

Lucy is certain that he never had that type of relationship. Six months is not considered to be a long relationship especially for them. With the megastar's busy schedule, she doubt they saw each other everyday. "If you have, you should know that it's not that simple…" Looking at Lucas, Lucy took a gulp of the drink. She wanted to let them know that it didn't make sense to them because she didn't tell them everything. They've only met for the first time. It would be too soon for her to tell them everything. Lucy placed the drink down on the table and put her hand up to call for the waitress who was passing by. "Can you get me the bill?"

Max wasn't sure if the mastermind was prepared to pay by credit card. Getting the bills out will definitely let them know something isn't right. Who pays by cash these days? Some still do but not by hundreds.

"Let me." Max took out her wrist wallet.

"Are you sure? Because I was going to pay for all of us."

Both turned towards the megastar who immediately rejected 'his' offer.

"..I want to…." Lucy said in a serious tone and left out the reason but knew they would understand that it was her way to apologize.

After Max gave her credit card to the waitress, Lucy took a moment to look at each of them including Lucas who looks more pissed than he did an hour ago. "It's nice meeting you." She didn't offer her hand but nodded instead. Towards Lucas, she did the same since she knew he wouldn't shake her hand anyway. With her back turned towards them, she's not afraid that Lucas would give him a push from behind because he wouldn't be stupid enough to do so in front of his girlfriend. Besides, Max was behind her. She took each step slowly and pretended to be looking around. But what she was really thinking about was when her name would be called. "one…two…three…four…five…."

"David!"

 _Bingo._ Lucy stopped and slowly turned around. Whom she wanted to call her wasn't standing right in front of her. Whom she is expecting is.

"I just want you to know that I...believe you."

Lucy looked down at the hand that was extended to her.

"If you like, I can show you around."

Lucy turned to Max who didn't get the hint until a short moment later and took the invitation card from Blythe's hand. "Thank you. We'll definitely give you a call." Max said.

The spot they were standing at was quite dim, so Lucy couldn't see the model's facial expression clearly. She could only see the young woman standing still, without moving an inch of her body. Behind her several feet away, she could see the megastar and her boyfriend looking at them. She had no doubt in her mind that it's going to take some time for the young blonde megastar to believe her, unlike the model. "Good night." Lucy expected her to say the same so she can leave but when something else happened instead, she was surprised by it. Her body froze when the young model suddenly gave her a hug.

"Have a good night." Blythe then turned around and walked back towards her friends.

Standing in front of the megastar and her boyfriend, Blythe asked them both to see if they are still behind her.

"They left." Alyson said.

Blythe did a quick turn of her head and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"why did you do that?" The question came from the most obvious person. Lucas.

"He's cute, don't you think?"

"Blythe, he's lying, he's a stalker, you can't trust him." Lucas said in frustration, wondering why nobody believes him.

"I don't think he is." Blythe said as she sat down and finished her drink. "What do you think?"

When Lucas saw his girlfriend unmoved as if she's still thinking about it, he wondered if she felt the same way. "you too?"

"Lucas…." Blythe wiggled her finger, motioning him to come closer. "It's a woman's intuition, you'll never understand."

"He's making it up. What he said doesn't make sense. Can't you see that?"

"It's not only what he said…it's what I felt…" Blythe looked around as if making sure nobody was eavesdropping on their conversation. "He's not a stalker and…he's…very….different…" She nodded her head as if agreeing with herself. "…different…"

"Blythe, just because he didn't try to feel you doesn't make him a gentleman."

"Lucas, are you jealous of him?"

"What do you think?" Lucas said in a mocking tone as he crossed his arms.

"I think…someone is afraid of competition." She said as she glanced at the famous megastar.

Alyson heard and grabbed the only thing she could find on the table and threw it at her friend without hurting her; a used napkin.

Both laughed loudly as they continued to throw the crumbled napkin back and forth. Lucas rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom because their silliness caused a lot of people staring at them.

With Lucas out of the way, Blythe spoke freely. "Don't tell me you didn't notice the way he looked at you?"

"20 is too young for me." Alyson teased, causing Blythe to laugh even louder.

"That didn't stop you from dating before. You have a record of dating younger guys." Blythe took another napkin, scrunched it up and threw it at the blonde.

Alyson didn't like that comment and with one strong throw, she hit the target, Blythe's face. Their loud laughter caught the attention of others nearby. This is exactly why she wanted to move to NYC, to be with her friends, to have fun on her day off.

"I'll take him if you don't want him."

"…what makes you think he would want you?" Alyson ducked and avoided being hit.

There was only napkin left on the table. Others were on the floor. Blythe wasn't quick enough but prevented the megastar from taking it by grabbing her hand.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Blythe reminded her of the last time that both saw someone they liked. Alyson was too shy to make the first move so Blythe did and she succeeded in getting herself a date.

"I don't remember." Alyson did remember but didn't want to be reminded of that. It was all about timing and she missed the window of opportunity. Even though Blythe and that guy didn't work out, it would be too odd to try to have a relationship with her friend's ex. From that experience, she reminded herself that she had to go for it when she sees someone she likes…so she did…with the brunette, letting the former criminal mastermind know how she felt.

* * *

Meanwhile

It wasn't safe to talk in the streets or inside the taxi. So they waited until they got to Lucy's hotel room.

"I can't believe I just spent $3000 for appetizers and drinks." Sitting on the sofa, Max shook her head. She is not an obsessed fan of any celebrity, but she is curious to know how the rich and famous live. Now she knows.

"I'll pay you back."

Max knew she would. Those drinks cost more than what she earned in one month.

"So what's the plan?"

Lucy was wiping the sticky glue off her face.

".. it looks like she's into me…so let's go with that…"

Max was expecting a more detailed plan, not play it by ear.

"More detail, please…"

Sitting on the other end of the couch, Lucy finished cleaning her brows and threw the wipe on the coffee table. "Well…. I was planning to get close to her…but she seems smarter than I thought…"

"but not smart enough to be dating that guy…"

"right…" Lucy was about to continue with her thought but was interrupted.

"even if we have no proof that he's a bad guy…even if it's just a feeling from your gut…no matter how much Amy doesn't want you to…you still want to break them up."

Max didn't realize that she made it rhyme until she finished the sentence.

"Is this worth risking your life for?...Is **she** worth risking your life for?"

"It's not what you think."

"It isn't?"

"no." Lucy said in an obvious tone.

"Then why?" If this is the mature Lucy, Max wouldn't think this way about her. But this is the young Lucy Diamond and the young Lucy was known to have a lot of women.

Lucy didn't want to explain nor felt the need to explain. With or without her help, she will continue with the plan. "As I was saying, my original plan was to get close to her and get her to trust me…and since that's not going to happen as fast as I want to and Blythe seems to like me, so let's get close to Blythe instead.

"Define…get close to Blythe."

Lucy was tired and wasn't in the mood to play games with her. "You know what I mean."

Max did the same and stood up. "I know what you mean and I don't agree with your plan."

Lucy let out a long tired breath. "Let's talk about it tomorrow…I'm tired." Lucy said as she headed for the bed. "You can sleep on the couch if you want." It's a king size bed but Lucy had no intention of sharing it with her.

Max walked closer as Lucy slipped into bed.

"What?"

"Your..hair? Is that…real?" As Max was about to touch it, Lucy blocked her hand from touching her hair. "My God…you've gone totally nuts" A moment ago, she had wondered why Lucy didn't take off her hair piece. In the nightclub when she first saw her, she had wondered why it looked so real.

Lucy pulled the blanket over her shoulder and closed her eyes. Cutting her long hair wasn't a big deal. She did it before. In fact, she shaved it all off once before because it was necessary to prevent her enemies from recognizing her.

"Does Amy know?"

Not wanting to talk anymore, Lucy sighed loudly and turned herself to the other side.

 _It's just hair._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy wanted to thank her lover for asking Max to help out. Because without her, she could just imagine how difficult it would be to gain Blythe's trust. Lucy called the model the next day and had her showed them around NYC. It had been a long time since she went to the Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, Rockefeller Center and Times Square. The megastar didn't go with them and Lucy wouldn't be surprised if Lucas was the reason. What better way to gain their trust than by inviting them to her place, a penthouse suite in a five star hotel in NYC with a panoramic view of the Hudson river, Manhattan, Empire State Building and downtown.

"Lucas, Blythe likes him, so behave…" Standing in front of the panoramic window, Alyson has to warn him because she's there to have fun, not watch her boyfriend getting jealous over a stranger whom she has no interest in. If Blythe didn't ask her to, she wouldn't be here. Looking at her friend who is helping the bearded man with placing the aluminum trays of food on the dining table, she did have doubts about him. Those doubts are still there but she is starting to believe that Max does work for the government. Max didn't prove it by showing her ID or badge. Even if she did, she wouldn't know if it's fake or real. What is real is when Blythe saw how Max prevented a serious fight from happening between two drivers who were having an argument over a car accident. The driver in the front car took a bat out from the trunk and began smashing the windows of the car behind him. The car behind him had 2 passengers sitting in the rear and one of them was a little kid. There were a lot of people watching but nobody had the courage to interfere except for the black woman who claimed that she is a cop and the man who claimed that he has partial memory loss. Max didn't need David's help though and was able to get the situation under control before the police arrive. It was a frightening scene according to Blythe. If her mother had been there, Alyson is certain that her mother would again try to persuade her to move out of the dangerous city of NYC.

"Game is about to start!" Sitting on the couch with a remote in one hand and a plate of food in the other, Max turned the volume on higher.

Max thought it would be a good idea to use this as an excuse to invite them here; one…to show them how rich David and two, to show them that they're just normal citizens who are interested in watching Sunday night football. Lucy took her plate of food and drink and sat next to Max. Blythe did the same and sat next to her while the other couple sat on the other couch. As they were eating, Max was playing her part perfectly, screaming when the San Francisco 49ers succeeded in getting a touchdown and yelling when the football was intercepted by the NY Giants.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm rooting for the other team." Max noticed the rest didn't care for it.

When the first touchdown is made by the 49ers, it made Lucy wonder if Max wasn't acting after all because she was screaming in celebration like a fan would.

"So...a touchdown is 6 points and they get 1 more if they kick it over that thing?" Blythe said as she raised both hands. Lucy didn't realize until now that Blythe is clueless about the game and probably isn't interested in it.

"Right…and if they didn't get a touchdown and just kicked the ball between the uprights...and over the crossbar." Lucy raised her hands up like she did. "…that's a field goal and it's worth 3 points." Lucy continued to tell her what the general rules are. "I'm not into football myself. I just know a liiiiittle….bit more than you do." Lucy said jokingly as she gestured with her finger and thumb. It was a joke and Lucy succeeded in making the young model laugh.

After the 2nd quarter ended, all were already done with dinner. Since it was halftime, Max needed a bathroom break. It wasn't just because she needed one, she noticed that Lucas had left the living room area way before halftime. While Max headed to the bathroom, Lucy began picking up the plates and cups.

Letting out a sigh, Blythe kept her eyes at the man wearing a black sweater and a blue collar shirt underneath it. "I can't find anything wrong with him."

"It's only been a week, Blythe." Alyson wanted to let her know that it's not a good idea to fall for someone that fast.

"I know. I don't know how long he's going to be here."

"Did you ask him?"

Blythe shook her head. "I…don't think it would make a difference…I don't think I can make him fall for me."

Her eyes locked at the bearded man who is cleaning up the dining table.

"He's been asking about you." It wasn't a surprise since they all knew from day one that he is a fan of the megastar's.

"What did he say?"

"He asked about your relationship with Lucas, how long you've been dating. I told him he wouldn't have a chance."

Alyson turned to look at David who has disappeared from view.

"He said he just want to be friends and nothing more. I'm not sure if he meant me or you." Blythe let out a gentle smile but deep inside she was disappointed.

"That's how all relationships start out…by being friends first." With one arm wrapped around Blythe's shoulder, Alyson reminded her of the guy she dated last time. It was love at first sight but it didn't work out in the end and that relationship ended very fast.

 **Meanwhile**

Lucy was wondering where Lucas was. Feeling something wrong, she left the kitchen area and headed down the hall towards the bedrooms. Standing just inside the bedroom door is Max. Lucy didn't have to see who is inside Max's bedroom to know who it is.

"I've never been in this hotel. I just want to take a look around." Lucas said as he looked around.

Lucy wondered how long he's been inside the bedroom. Luckily, she predicted that this would happen so she hid everything that would reveal their identity.

"It's nice. Isn't it?" Lucy played along. She is glad that he did because it gave her a reason to believe that she is right about him.

"Beautiful" Lucas complimented and exit the bedroom.

"Can I see this one?"

"Sure." Lucy opened the door to her bedroom for him.

Max stood at the door entrance while Lucy stepped inside. Both were watching Lucas from behind as he knocked on the wooden dressers. It surprised Lucy to see that he went as far as opening some of the drawers. Knowing that this would happen, Lucy planned it ahead of time, having only men's clothing and necessities inside the drawers and on top of the dressers.

"Nice wood."

"I'm sure your place is much nicer." Lucy hinted that he should invite them to his place next time but she didn't get a response. What she got was a question from Blythe who let herself in, followed by the megastar.

"Is this your room, David? Wow…it's big"

The bedroom had a range of unique lighting, warm, soothing, and relaxing colors, panoramic windows, and a door that leads to a large modern bathroom.

"bigger than yours?" Lucy said.

Smiling, Blythe shook her head. Without asking for permission, she sat at the edge of the bed. "Is this comfortable?"

"Try it."

Blythe laid her whole body on the bed and rolled on it back and forth. "It's okay but mine is definitely more comfortable."

"oh yeah…what brand is it?" Lucy wasn't pretending because she's been having back aches lately and wondered if the bed was the cause of it.

"I'm not sure…but you can certainly come over and try it out before you buy." Blythe didn't realize how it sounded until she saw 6 pairs of shocked eyes staring at her; the famous blonde, the man she liked and the cop.

Lucy didn't expect that coming out from the young model. Her mouth instantly dropped a little. Did she mean that literally or did she mean it the way it sounded?

What Alyson is thinking at the moment is ' _oh Blythe, why did you say that_?'

What Max is thinking: ' _stop it now before she gets hurt_.'

Lucas isn't paying attention to any of them and is still looking around.

"I mean…I…I…that's not what I meant." With embarrassment shown all over her face, Blythe quickly headed towards the door, pulling the famous blonde with her.

"Are we here to watch the game or the bedroom?" Max is finally able to get Lucas back into the living room.

It turned out to be a short night of fun that Lucy didn't expect. During the 3rd quarter, Lucas had an urgent business issue and wanted to leave. He suggested something that shocked all of them, especially the megastar who had to pull him aside to talk privately.

"We knew he was up to something." Lucy said to Amy who is on the other end of the line.

"That wasn't too smart of him."

When Lucas announced that he had to leave, the megastar was going to leave with him. It's only natural since she didn't feel safe to be in a penthouse with 2 strangers even if one of them is a female and since they've only known each other for a week. Out of all the people, Alyson didn't expect her boyfriend to ask her and Blythe to stay behind.

Lucy suggested to do something else next time since nobody was interested in football except for Max. What she found after they left were bugs hidden in the living room.

"So…maybe he's just trying to protect his girlfriend...from you two." Amy hated to admit that Lucy could be right about Lucas but still there could be other reasons.

"a normal civilian wouldn't do that. If he doesn't trust us, why would he leave his girlfriend here? My guess is he's probably hiding something and wanted to know if we're here to get him. It's a good idea that you let them know you're a cop."

"thank you." Max is quite surprise to get another compliment from the former crime boss.

Amy had been listening and was quite surprise that they were getting along.

"Then what happened?"

"We played along." Lucy said in an obvious tone and didn't feel the need to describe in detail of what they did or said.

Amy knew this would happen. The only way to get her lover to tell her everything is by threatening her.

"Lucy, do you want a sexless marriage?"

"Ammmyyyy…." It wasn't the appropriate thing to say, especially in front of Max. Lucy rolled her eyes and saw that Max was looking at her in confusion. That confused look quickly turned into a chuckle.

Max realized that everything she heard about their relationship is true. The Perfect Score has Lucy Diamond under control and not the other way around.

"We told them what they wanted to hear." Lucy said.

"which is…" Amy expected more than that. When she didn't hear anything else, she had no choice but to ask her friend. "Max…"

"Well…it went like this."

* * *

 _After Lucy closed the door, she gestured with her hand, pointing to various places. But she didn't have to. Max knew exactly what she was thinking. While Max went back to watching the game, Lucy got the bug detector out. It didn't take long to find where the bugs are with the powerful detector that Scud invented. There was one underneath the couch and one underneath the dining table._

 _Both pretended to be watching the game and spoke during commercial break._

 _"She is sssso….into you."_

 _"She's a nice girl." Lucy said as she poured herself and Max a glass of wine._

 _"So…what are you going to do?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean…are you going to give Blythe a chance?"_

 _Lucy groaned loudly, making sure that whoever is listening could hear her frustration. "I don't want to do this now. It's not fair…for anyone."_

 _"I talked to her a few days ago."_

 _"How is she?" came the fast reply from Lucy._

 _"She…miss you. "_

 _"If you…talk to her again, tell her I'm sorry…."_

 _"David. This is not your fault. If anyone should be blamed, it should be me. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in a coma…then you would still remember her…you two would be happily married now…I hate to see you like this. Both of you."_

 _There is a long moment of silence until Max screamed at the tv again._

 _"No!...what are you doing?!"_

 _There was only 20 seconds left in the game. The 49ers lead by 4 points. The Giants had the ball. A flag was thrown for interference and it gave the Giants another first down closer to the end zone. After the snap of the ball, it was over with 10 seconds left on the clock._

 _"NO!" The Giants won. Max deliberately spilled the glass of wine all over the couch and floor on purpose. They needed an excuse to have the cleaning lady come up to clean the mess and take the bug out. "Oh shit! Get a towel."_

 _"Did you bet on the game?" Lucy wondered why she was so disappointed as if she's not pretending. It's just a game._

 _"Betting is illegal."_

 _"People do it anyway."_

 _"Oh…shoot…it's not coming off…it's staining the carpet. Call room service!"_

* * *

When a long moment of silence passed, Lucy wasn't sure what Amy was thinking. "Amy?"

Amy heard and was surprised that Lucy told them a true story.

"Why did you tell them about your memory loss?" She didn't think it was necessary. She could come up with lots of reasons why they broke up.

"umm….to get her sympathy…to make them feel sorry for me…" Looking at Max, Lucy shrugged her shoulders and wondered why her intelligent lover couldn't think of that. Isn't it obvious?

"she had to, otherwise, they wouldn't believe why a 30 year old would do that unless he's crazy. I still don't know why you would do that."

Lucy glared at Max for adding the last line. There was no need for that. It would only get Amy more upset.

"Where are you?"

It wasn't safe to talk in the penthouse since there was one more bug in the dining area. It would make sense to leave that alone for another day. Destroying both bugs so soon would be too suspicious. So they went down to use a bathroom inside the hotel restaurant.

"How's Nadia? Did Scud find anything on Holly?"

"He didn't and Nadia is very happy."

"..that's good…but still keep an eye on her.."

Amy disagreed but didn't want to talk about this at this moment.

"Alexis, she asked about you." Lucy didn't expect that. "She wanted to know why we cancelled the wedding. So…I told her the truth."

The truth? Lucy wondered which part.

"I think she wants to talk you."

"Is she okay?" Lucy isn't sure how Amy feels about Alexis after what she did to Nadia. "Can you talk to her?" After hearing her sigh of frustration, Lucy changed her mind. "I'll give her a call." Talking on the phone isn't the same as being there. She was hoping that Amy could forgive Alexis.

"I miss you." Amy hasn't decided what to do yet but most likely she will pay Alexis' a visit. Max took the hint and left the bathroom to give the lovebirds some privacy.

"I miss you too." Lucy said in a genuine tone.

"So you're not coming back for Thanksgiving?" Not hearing her plans for next week, Amy didn't think she has any plans on coming back.

"I'm sorry…"

Lucy could hear another loud sigh of sadness from her lover.

"Put the video on. I want to see you." Max had told her about her new haircut, so Amy wasn't surprised by it. She was however surprised that Lucy is willing to do that.

"You look tired…"

"jet lag"

"Still?" Amy didn't think that would be the reason since she has been there for 2 weeks.

Telling Amy about the nightmares she has been having wouldn't be a good idea, so Lucy kept it to herself. She placed a kiss on the phone display. Amy did the same. It's moments like these that make her reconsider what she's giving up. But after each call to her lover, her mind would automatically switch back to the purpose of being there.

* * *

London

Even after Nadia's breakup, Amy still visits Ashley from time to time. Alexis was there a couple of times and they pretended everything was the same as before in front of Ashley. But the intelligent Ashley did notice that something is wrong because Nadia had not been at her house since that night. She came to learn and understand that her sister has broken up with the woman with the gentle voice whom she has grown fond of. Not only Ashley, Michel and his ex were also very shocked. Today, Amy had planned on going alone to have a talk with Alexis. Nadia insisted on going as well.

Sitting on the couch in the living room, both clapped their hands after Ashley performed a solo, singing one of the megastar's hit songs.

"umm..Ashley, how about singing another song?"

This is the last thing Amy is expecting, being reminded of the megastar whom her lover is trying to get close to.

"Okay."

With a fake smile in place, Amy internally sighed when Ashley began singing another one of the megastar's songs. However, Amy is glad that someone else came to fulfill her wish. They weren't expecting Alexis to be home so soon and noticed that Alexis is surprised to see them.

Being the fearless woman that she is, Alexis made the first move and gave Amy a hug. She then turned to her ex and stared at her for a moment. What she saw completely surprised her. Nadia hasn't changed a bit in terms of appearance but she noticed the way she is looking at her. There is no sadness, no hatred, just a look of concern. What surprised her even more was when Nadia made the first move in hugging her.

"How are you?"

It sounded very sincere. Alexis didn't expect anything less from the woman with the angelic soul. Holding in her tears, Alexis held her ex in a tight embrace. She wants to apologize but this isn't the right time to do so with her father, Ashley and Amy watching. "Fine. How are you?"

"good…" Nadia pulled back and scanned the beauty up and down. "Are you sick?" She noticed the redness in her nose, probably due to blowing it too often.

"Just a cold."

"Alexis, do you want something to eat?" Michel also wasn't expecting Alexis to come home so soon.

Alexis shook her head. She wasn't feeling well and wanted to come home to take a rest but now seeing both her friends here, she wanted to do something else. But first, she needed to excuse herself to change into more comfortable clothing.

Seeing the opportunity, Nadia followed and headed upstairs without asking for permission.

"Do you want to hear another song?"

"umm…how about we do something else?" Amy used to like the megastar until she learned about her lover's obsession.

Nadia waited outside and gave Alexis a moment to change. Looking around, the place brought back a lot of memories. She had been there numerous times. She remembered the time when nobody was in the house except for them and Ashley. Ashley was already sleeping. What she had planned that night was cook for her lover and her sister, then a night of watching a movie together. But after Ashley headed to bed, she realized that Alexis had something else in mind. That night, she learned what it's like to spend a night at Alexis' residence.

"Hey" Alexis was a little startled to see her ex leaning against the wall in front of her bedroom.

"Hey…can we…talk?"

Alexis is wearing a new casual outfit that she hasn't seen before. After getting to know the fashion designer, Nadia came to realize just how much clothing she has, not even a walk-in closet could fit all of her clothing. After stepping inside the familiar bedroom, she found that nothing has changed. The bed still has the same colored sheets that they slept on that night. The color of the duvet isn't the same but everything else is.

"Nadia…I want to apologize."

Nadia expected her to say that but that's not why she came. "Did you regret it?"

Alexis didn't expect that question. She didn't want to say that she regretted breaking up with her because she had no intention of being back together but at the same time, she didn't want to hurt her by being so blunt. "I should have told you what I was going thru.…I…"

"What I meant was did you regret starting this relationship?"

"of course not"

"me neither…" Nadia took her eyes away from the beauty and pretended to be looking around before stopping 5 feet from her ex. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not." Alexis isn't sure why Nadia is blaming herself.

"Yes, it is...because I knew this would happen." Nadia remembered the moment when it all began in Lucy's master bedroom. "We're completely different." That's what Lucy said and she herself knew that from day 1. "I'm older. I'm the mature one. I always think about the consequences before acting on it." She moved one step closer to the one who captured her heart a long time ago. "Do you remember that night?"

How can I forget? She was the one who initiated it. She was the one who persuaded the shy woman to go for it. She was asked numerous times if she was sure. She didn't have regrets being with Nadia but felt sorry for not being able to be with her.

"I knew it wouldn't work but I couldn't resist and I…couldn't control myself and now…" Nadia looked up to prevent her tears from flowing down. "…I lost...a friend..."

When she saw one drop, then another flowing down her ex's face, Alexis immediately wrapped around her ex in a tight embrace. "Nadiaaaa...I'm sorry…I am so sorry."

Meanwhile

Downstairs in the living room, while Ashley occupied herself with drawing, Michel asked about the cancellation of her wedding. No reason was given to him, just a notice that the wedding will be postponed without a date. After learning that the brunette had to go back to USA to help out Anthony, it still didn't make sense to him.

"What can she do that Anthony cannot? Is everything okay with you two?"

"Fine." Amy said with a smile but wasn't sure if he believed her. The deep furrows on his forehead told her that he didn't. "I have to talk to Alexis." There was a reason why she came and it's not to talk about her own problems.

The door to Alexis's bedroom isn't closed. Amy is surprised to see the ex-lovers hugging each other. She knocked on the door twice to get their attention. Nadia is crying and laughing at the same time and she could now see that Alexis is too when she turned around. Amy moved closer when Nadia waved her hand. Noticing the situation, she had an idea of what happened. It's the reason Nadia came along.

With one arm around her ex and the other around the blonde, Nadia hugged both tightly. "I'm so lucky to have you as my friends."

"Nadia, we're the lucky ones." Feeling a burden has been lifted, Alexis said as she wiped her own tears away. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. From this moment on, I don't want to hear you say that again." Nadia hung her arms around the two women. "Amy, I love you but not in that way."

"I know that." Amy responded in confusion.

"Alexis, I loved you once but not anymore, not in that way."

Alexis nodded in understanding.

"Can we be back to the way it was before?" It was a question directed to Amy who had been avoiding the fashion designer because of her. Nadia didn't think it would be this difficult since she has already forgiven Alexis. She realized what Amy was thinking after she spoke.

"Did you cheat on her?"

"No!"

That thought never occurred to Nadia. Whether Alexis did or not, it doesn't matter anymore. But it mattered to Amy. "Kristin, it doesn't matter."

"Nadia, I didn't." Alexis hated being accused.

"I believe you."

Both turned to Amy who is looking deeply into Alexis' eyes as if to see if she is telling the truth. Their relationship ended and it shouldn't matter anymore. But Amy couldn't find it in herself to be friends with someone like that. "See you at the gym tomorrow?"

Letting out a sigh of relief and a smile, Alexis made a mental note to never let her know about that night with her lover.

* * *

NYC

It worked out as planned because the next day after the football game, Blythe asked them out to join them to watch the Thanksgiving Parade held in the 34th street of NYC. Unfortunately the megastar had to work that day. Without the megastar, they would never be able to get a seat in the booth in front of a famous clothing store with a perfect view of where performances would be captured on camera. Sitting in between two women, Lucy is dressed warmly in her thick winter coat, gloves, scarf and sunglasses. It's colder than they expected. Lucy allowed the model to cling her arm around hers. What else could she do? Say no.

"This is awesome. Isn't it?" Max is enjoying the moment. Lucy did too but it would be better if Amy is sitting next to her. "Here she comes!"

Hearing loud screaming and cheers from the crowd everywhere, it's obvious who is coming. Dressed in long leather pants and red shimmering jacket, the megastar was standing on the top of a huge float decorated with Christmas ornaments, waving to the crowds.

"She must be cold."

Blythe smiled while keeping her eyes at him. That day after she left the penthouse, she found out why Lucas was being so mysterious. If it wasn't for the megastar who noticed that there was something wrong with her boyfriend, she would have never found out what happened to the man who's sitting next to her right now. It was heartbreaking to hear the real reason for their separation. Years of love and all of it was destroyed by an accident. Not only her, the megastar was also shocked when she heard what Max said. It was wrong to eavesdrop on them. It was wrong to plant a bug in their penthouse. But she was curious to know the truth. Lucas was 100 percent certain that he would be able to prove that they had been pretending from day 1. The megastar was also curious. There were no more doubts, at least, not for her. As for Lucas, she wasn't so sure if he would do that again. Her heart poured out for the one with the mind of a 20 year old. Her friend, the megastar, told her not to pursue because there is a possibility that he could get his memory back and when that happens, he will go back to his girlfriend. At that moment, all she could think about was one thing.

 _"No matter how it ends, you go for it anyway. Isn't that what you said?"_

 _"Ohhhh Blythe…"_

Using the megastar's own words against her, Blythe was able to make her friend see how serious she is about this stranger. It might not work out, but she is willing to try. Seeing him looking up at the megastar, she realized how difficult it would be. _David, she's taken._

"David" Blythe had to pull his arm to get his attention away from the megastar. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Do you want to come over to my apartment for dinner? I'm hosting tonight."

Blythe expected one fast response because nobody has ever rejected her before; not reporters who wanted to take pictures of her apartment to see how a famous model lives and not her past boyfriends.

When she noticed his hesitation, she pointed upwards towards the megastar who is singing a Christmas song. After clarifying that the megastar and a few other friends will also be there, she could see his eyes instantly lit up.

"Are you sure it's okay?" The crowd is really noisy, so Lucy has to speak closer into her ear.

Blythe nodded and saw his whole face lit up into a smile. If the smile is for her, she would have the same expression.

* * *

London

Sliced vegetables, sweet potatoes wrapped in aluminum foil, and baked ham were already done and placed on the dining table. Standing in front of long dining table, Ashley is in awe of the sight in front of her. She isn't the only one. On the dining table is a bowl of roasted brussels sprouts with pancetta, caramelized onion with potato gratin, glazed carrot strips, mashed potato, turkey stuffing, dinner rolls and croissants, a small bowl of cranberry sauce, and many more bowls on the counter. The only plate missing is the turkey.

"Here it is." Ethan entered the dining room with the main dish.

Michel's family is invited. Alec is on vacation with his girlfriend.

"Where's Keira?" Alexis still couldn't get used to calling the brunette by her fake name and definitely not by her real name. She knew where she went but was unaware that she wouldn't be coming back for Thanksgiving.

"New York." Amy tried not to show any emotion while setting the table. She is disappointed but there is nothing she could do about it.

When the doorbell rang, all snapped their heads towards the living room since they weren't expecting anyone else.

"You're joking right?" Alexis said.

"No." Amy frowned in confusion but then realized that maybe it could be her lover, giving her a surprise. She quickly went to open the main door with Scud and Alexis following from behind. The thought of Lucy at the door caused her heart to beat twice as fast. She didn't even look at the peephole first to see who it is before swinging the door wide opened. Her heartbeat immediately went back to normal when she saw who it is. "Hi…Holly." Amy had no idea she was invited.

"Hi …sorry…I'm late."

Amy met her a few times. Unlike Lucy, she didn't find anything wrong with Holly. She loudly announces who is at the door to let everyone know to get back to calling her by her fake name.

"Holly…" Nadia quickly approached her friend whom she invited since she didn't have any family in London or the US.

Amy noticed that Alexis has no clue. _She will later._

"It's apple pie. " Holly handed Nadia a box.

"You made it?" Nadia realized why she asked her for the recipe weeks ago and Holly shyly nodded.

Taking her hand, Nadia pulled her towards the curious group behind her. "Everyone, this is Holly."

Nadia deliberately introduce her to Alexis last.

Alexis realizes that Holly has no idea who she is when she asked a question, a question that she gets numerous times from strangers.

"Are you…a model?"

Nadia remembered the first time she saw Alexis up so close and noticed that Holly is probably having the same feeling she had then. It's only natural. Having dated Alexis, she got used to having strangers look at her ex in that way.

"I'm a fashion designer."

"Holly is a nurse."

"Let's eat before Janet and Ashley eat all of it." Amy had been looking at Alexis to see her reaction. Meeting your ex's new girlfriend is a difficult thing to deal with but it shouldn't be for Alexis since she is the one who ended it. But she couldn't help wondering what Alexis is thinking at this moment.

After Nadia took Holly to the dining room, Alexis took the opportunity to find more about the new girl. "How long?" Alexis said while keeping her eyes at the dining area.

"…a month…"

"She doesn't know about us."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Does she want her to know?"

"I think it's too soon." Amy responded while looking at Nadia who pulled the chair out for Holly next to her seat.

"What do you think of her?"

"she's happy…she can't stop talking about her…but.."

Alexis turned to look at the blonde. "But?"

"I'll tell you later."

Alexis grabbed her arm preventing her from walking away. "tell me now…"

"Let's just say…Lucy found her a little…odd…"

That didn't answer her question and instead got her more confused.

Being the oldest, Michel sat at one end of the table with Ashley and Scud sat at the other end with the baby carriage next to him. The table has eight seats but it was enough to fit 9 people. It began with a casual conversation about the dishes Nadia and Ethan made. Alexis had been looking at the new girl the entire time and tried not to be so obvious. Amy sat between Alexis and Ethan while Holly sat between Janet and Nadia. All were a little surprised when the questions came from Michel who asked about Holly's background.

"How do you usually spend Thanksgiving?" Knowing that Holly came from the US, Michel is curious to know where her family is. They don't celebrate it here or France because Thanksgiving is a US holiday but they do know what it is from watching US movies.

"I used to go to concerts with a few friends. I had no idea that London doesn't celebrate it the first year I came…so when Nadia invited me, I was a little surprised"

"Concert?"

All didn't expect the little girl to be paying attention to their conversation since she was busily gobbling up the sweet corn and mash potato.

"Whose concert?"

"I…went to a few of them."

Even before Ashley spoke, Alexis knew where her little sister is going with this. She had been nagging her father and her about taking her to the megastar's concert. It's not their fault the megastar isn't coming to London.

"She was here a few years ago. Did you go?" Holly spoke in a gentle tone.

All could see that Ashley was disappointed when she pouted her lips.

Holly continued to describe the atmosphere that night. Scud remembered that night but kept quiet. He did what Lucy wanted him to do and has been following her on his spare time.

"There were so many people. I've been to a few concerts but that one tops all of it."

"What's wrong?" Alexis said in a whisper. She found Amy's behavior extremely impolite because she's not paying attention to the guest.

"One minute everyone's cheering and screaming, then all of a sudden, everybody became quiet…because she was preparing to sing her next song. I've never seen that happened before in any of the concerts I've been to."

"She was crying." said Ashley.

"How did you know?"

"Kristin was there."

All turned their attention towards the blonde except for Alexis who was wondering how in the world her sister could remember that. That happened so long ago.

Amy still couldn't remember that night but was told by Kat that she was there with her.

"It was spectacular, wasn't it?" Holly asked and was expecting the blonde to say a few more things about the concert but all she got was a smile and a nod.

Then all of a sudden, nobody expected the little girl to be singing the infamous Number 1 hit.

All Amy could do is hold her forehead. _Not again._

"Are you feeling okay?" Alexis said.

"Fine" Amy lifted her head up and focused her attention at the little girl like everyone else. After she finished singing the song, everyone clapped their hands. She expected Holly to compliment on Ashley's singing and she did. What she didn't expect nor did anyone else was for Holly to ask about the person she met only once.

"Where is…Skye?"

Amy turned towards Alexis, her back facing Holly so she couldn't see the expression on her face. "..that's…what's odd…." She mouthed and could tell that Alexis is still confused.

At this time, Ashley finished eating and excused herself to watch tv in the living room. Nadia didn't go into detail and just told her that the brunette is spending Thanksgiving with friends in the US.

"Is she spending Thanksgiving with her boyfriend?"

"see what I mean." Amy mouthed again while shielding half of her face from the new girl.

"…she's…" Nadia glanced at Amy to see if she wanted to respond to the question. When Amy didn't respond, she made the decision herself. "Yes, she is.." Her intention is to tell Holly that the brunette isn't available. She didn't see any harm in lying to her about that.

Everyone was full. Janet left room for dessert since she knew what Nadia made. Unlike Janet who still had trouble getting back into shape, Amy and Alexis know when enough is enough. As Ethan placed a cup of lemon soufflé in front of the blonde, he is a little embarrassed to hear the comment from the guest and at the same time, he realized that he has been doing the same exact thing he did years ago; paying more attention to the former DEB agent and taking care of her needs.

"…we're just…friends." Ethan cleared his throat and placed the tray on the counter.

"Ethan is single." Nadia quickly jumped in to clear the air. "Do you know anyone who's looking..and who might be interested in my brother?"

"Nadiaaaa…." All noticed that Ethan is a bit embarrassed.

"Actually I do know someone…I've known her for a year…she's a nurse too." Holly continued to talk about her coworker in excitement. Her eagerness to play matchmaker is apparent. "What do you think?"

"umm….I…"

"Ethan…it's okay if it doesn't work out, you should at least try…isn't that what you always said about me?" It has been a few years now. Nadia could still see that he hasn't fully gotten over the blonde.

Letting out a smile, Ethan stared at his little sis whom he noticed has changed quite a bit, blurting out what is in her mind. Even her tone has changed. The Nadia he knew would never put anyone in an embarrassing situation, at least, not in front of strangers. She could've had this conversation with him in private.

"Ethan..I think it's a good idea." Came the gentle voice from the one whom he couldn't get over.

Having lived next to the blonde for a few years, it was quite difficult to see her with the brunette together. He tried not to show it but sometimes he couldn't control his own feelings. It hurts. So most of the time, he would stay in his own side of the duplex. When he was invited for dinner, he would make excuses when he knows that the brunette would be there. He had thought about moving out but it would be lonely to live alone and the worst part of it is he wouldn't be able to see her as often. All he wanted to do is see her and take care of her until she gets married; He would be satisfied with just that. When the wedding date was set, he knew the time has come to actively search for an apartment. There is no need for him. She has someone else to take care of her. But when he learned of the cancellation, it made him wonder if there is something wrong with their relationship because the reason Nadia gave him didn't make sense. It wasn't just that, it was the arguments he overheard by accident.

"okay…" Ethan agreed with a smile. All noticed that Nadia had the biggest smile and Amy too.

"Kristin, what about you? I know a few doctors who would love to meet you…and you too, Alexis" When Holly saw both of them staring at her and not in a good way, she quickly added. "I mean…not that any of you would need any help in getting a date or anything…I know a few people at work who's looking."

"umm…Holly, Kristin is unavailable." Nadia could see that Holly is only trying to help but noticed that they didn't seem to see it that way.

Holly nodded in understanding. Her eyes then turned towards the one with the brownish reddish hair.

"…and Alexis is…" As Nadia was about to say she had a lot of options and she didn't need any help, she got cut off.

"I'm a lesbian. Do you know any doctors or nurses who are lesbians?"

Nadia instantly dropped her jaws. She wasn't the only one. Alexis is being herself again, but did she really have to say it in that tone? It sounded rude.

"oh…umm…"

All could see Holly was caught off guard by this information, so surprised, she didn't know how to respond which made Amy wonder if Nadia told her about herself. _Does she know? Does she see her only as a friend_? She later realized she wasn't the only one who saw it that way.

"Nadia is a lesbian too. Did you know?"

Nadia instantly dropped her fork on the table. Her whole body froze.

Amy gasped inward when she saw the shocked look on Nadia's face. _Nadia, you didn't tell her?_

Alexis didn't stop there.

"Are you a lesbian?"

All turned towards the new girl except for Nadia who kept her eyes locked at her ex. Amy wondered what she is thinking of at this moment. She would be upset too if her ex blurted out something like that. That's why to this day, she never told her college friends that she's engaged to a woman because she didn't want them to know. If they found out by accident, then so be it. But she understood why Alexis did that. Knowing how shy Nadia has always been with coming out, it's her way of helping her but still Amy didn't agree with her method.

"No"

The one word response elicited a sharp pain in her heart. Even though they never talked about their past relationships, Nadia has no doubt that her new friend is into woman, into her, but she now realizes it's all in her own mind. Her eyes remained locked at Alexis but she isn't upset with her. That's how Alexis has always been, not afraid to announce to the world that she's a lesbian. Alexis had tried numerous times to make her see that there is nothing to be ashamed of. But Nadia could never get herself to that point where Alexis is, where she wanted her to be. She is upset with herself from thinking that there is more to it than what it really is, a friendship.

"It's funny…how we humans…separate ourselves into…I guess you can say…groups…heterosexuals, gays, lesbians, bisexuals…but people seem to forget that we are all the same. I always see myself as…straight…because that's how it is, that's how the environment around me is."

Everyone is paying attention to Holly except for Nadia who is staring into the table like a superhero trying to burn a hole through it with her eyes.

"As I grow older, I found that everything that I've been taught is not that simple. There are things that can't be explained…as advanced as we are in the field of science…we still don't understand how a lot of things work and why we feel the way we do when certain things…happen."

Nadia remained unmoved.

"So…if someone asks me if I'm a lesbian, I would tell them that I am not…because I have no idea what that means. " She could see Nadia is slowly turning her head towards her. "If someone asks me if I am human, then yes, I am."

Ignoring everyone around her, she looked deeply into Nadia's eyes.

"It's inexplicable. I…never thought that it could happen until I…felt it…until…she showed up right in front of me…out of nowhere…it confused my mind…because that never happened to me…before…" Her eyes darted at Nadia's pupils from left to right and again. "…and as a human, it's only natural that I would try to figure it out…because what I thought before…no longer…makes sense…nothing…makes sense…so it's only natural...to accept it as what it is, accept…what is in front of…me." Her smile slowly grew but she couldn't tell what the chef is thinking because there is no reaction. "Do you…understand what I'm trying to say...or...did I just made it more confusing than it already is?"

Ethan understood and was ecstatic for her little sis. "I'll get the apple pie."

He wasn't the only one. Amy was happy for Nadia for finally finding someone who loves her for who she is. Hearing Holly's speech, she came to like her even more because like her, she didn't think of herself as a lesbian or as a bisexual. Those inexplicable feelings, she understood what she was referring to because she felt the same way towards Lucy. She wondered what Lucy will think about Holly now if she heard.

What Nadia wanted to do right now is kiss her but she didn't think that would be appropriate. She wanted to hug her but contained her happiness within. "Is the apple pie made with natural ingredients?"

It was a joke. It wasn't to make fun of her. It was meant to make the atmosphere back to where it was before. Nadia knew her new girlfriend would understand her intention and she did.

"Some…."

* * *

The disadvantage of being so famous is that it's impossible to walk around NY without being recognized and followed by paparazzis taking pictures of you. Even in disguise, people will still know that is her because people waited hours for her to come out of her apartment. She tried it once and it didn't work so she stopped trying after that. There is basically no escape even driving on the streets because NYC is so crowded.

"…Thanks Stan…Happy Thanksgiving." Alyson thanked her bodyguard for escorting her up to Blythe's apartment on the 31st floor of a high rise with 41 floors located near the Hudson River. Having just got off work 2 hours ago, she was able to take a short nap before coming here.

"hey…"

Alyson jerked back, surprised to see the one who opened the door for her. She was expecting her friends if not Blythe. She didn't have to ask and knew why Blythe invited her. She made a mental note to advise Blythe not to trust people so easily even if the black woman claims she is a cop.

As soon as she walked in, she could see 2 of her other famous girl friends had already arrived and were sitting on the couch, watching tv.

"Where's Lucas?"

"He's spending thanksgiving with his mother."

"Oh… _finally free_ …" Max said the last 2 words in a whisper.

"what's that?"

"nothing."

Alyson heard but wasn't sure what she meant by that. After greeting her friends, she wondered how long they've been there since she could see that Max had already made herself comfortable on the couch, sitting next to her friends and socializing with them. Since she didn't have time or the energy to cook, she just bought dessert. Inside the 2200 sqft condo, Alyson walked towards the long dining table that had dishes of classic Thanksgiving meal covered with aluminum foil, dishes with plastic cover over it and a bottle of Pinot Noir and Chardonnay. That's exactly what she was expecting for Thanksgiving from the 24 year old model; restaurant takeout.

Unlike hers, Blythe's condo has a more modern design; recessed lights, hardwood floors, floor to ceiling windows with a view of the Hudson river and sunset, combination of beige, brown and light colored tones to create warmth and calmness.

Alyson suddenly stopped at the opened French doors that lead to the kitchen with a modern aluminum design. What she saw caused her lower jaw to drop wide opened. She couldn't believe it because having dated 4 guys in the past, she had never seen any of them doing what Blythe's new love interest is doing now. Not only that, she had never seen any of his exes not even the one she's dating now wearing an apron.

"Blythe, turn that off!" Lucy pointed at the stove and immediately turned her eyes back to the oven. The ventilator is on so she had to shout. "I think it's ready. Get Max in here." Lucy pulled down the oven door and stepped back to let the warm air flow out.

Holding a dish with both hands, Blythe then noticed the megastar standing still at the door. "Isn't he great?" She had planned on cooking herself but realized how difficult it is. "I want to marry him." She isn't afraid to admit it. In fact she wants him to know. She turned around and called out before leaving the kitchen. "David, I want to marry you!"

Lucy wasn't embarrassed to hear that from the model. Since the moment she started helping her in the kitchen, Blythe had been thanking her, complimenting on her cooking skills, and displaying an obvious liking to her. Lucy had plenty of experiences with girls like that, so she knew how to handle it by joking around.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

Alyson was startled by Max's voice from behind.

"Shocked me too." Max had once heard that the notorious criminal leader can cook, she at that time couldn't picture it. But now, she believed everything that Amy told her is true.

* * *

As she was slicing the turkey, Lucy could see everyone was staring at her. She knew it wasn't because her beard is falling off, otherwise Max would have told her. After she was finished cutting, all waited for her to sit down at the end of the table as if she is the host. She didn't expect this to happen, showing off her cooking skills. It surprised herself how much she could remember. Everything turned out better than expected because the one she didn't want to see isn't here and the one she wanted to protect is sitting next to her. From the way the megastar is looking at her, Lucy knew that she is finally able to get her to see her in a different light other than a stranger or a stalker.

"To…friends." Lucy said as she raised her glass of Chardonnay.

"Hear hear." Sitting at the other end of the table, Max seems to be having a lot of fun with her current task.

"To…love" Blythe couldn't resist.

"Hear hear." Max and the other 2 female celebrities repeated.

 _Oh Blythe_ …Alyson could see her friend has fallen head over heels.

Since nobody has anything else to say, Lucy said the obvious. "Cheers!" Everyone stood up and clunk their glasses against one another. With the panoramic view of lights lighting up the city of New York, all could see how beautiful it is as they enjoyed a home cook meal. As they were eating, she expected questions about her cooking skills and what she used to do from the 2 girls who had not heard her story.

"Finding a man who can cook is very difficult." One girl said after giving compliments on the turkey.

"Finding a man who doesn't smoke is even harder."

All laughed at the other girl's comment and Max nodded in agreement. "Hear hear."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the government agent. "Finding a woman who loves you for who you are, who understands you and trusts you…is as difficult." Lucy said as she glanced at each one of the girls before landing her eyes on the megastar. There is a hidden meaning behind it and she is certain that the megastar understands what she meant.

"Trust…takes time" Alyson said as she glanced at Blythe, hoping she gets the hint and not blindly fall in love with someone whom she hardly knows.

Lucy smiled and gulped down the last drop of wine in her glass. She then stood up and took the bottle of wine from the center of the table.

"Do you know…why people clink their glasses before drinking?" The question was directed to the owner of the condo who shook her head. She turned towards the megastar to see if she knows.

"Why?" The girl sitting next to Max asked.

Lucy glanced at Max to see if she has anything to say.

"a long..long… time ago…in the medieval days, people like to drink wine because water is often polluted." Lucy told the story in a slow pace as she popped the cork and sat down. "A host would pour some wine into his cup." Lucy said as she poured the Chardonnay into her empty glass halfway. "He would then…clink it against his guest's… so hard so that some of his wine would spill into his guest's." She demonstrated by clinking her glass against the megastar's glass lightly. "Then…he would drink from it." Lucy took a sip while keeping her eyes at the famous blonde. "…to prove that the wine…isn't…poisonous."

The girls seated closer to Max let out a sound of understanding. "ohhhh"

"In today's world, we used the term…'spiked'" Lucy deliberately stressed the last word out loud to see the reaction on the megastar. Her intention is to let her know that there were many things that she could have done if her plan is to hurt her.

 _Damn it…_ Alyson blamed herself for letting her guard down. She had no idea who bought the wine but came to realize that it could be him. The word 'spiked' brought back happy memories but now all she could think of is the possibility that the two strangers could be psychos. They had this planned from the beginning, intruding their lives, getting their sympathy, to drug them. Lately she has seen a lot of cases on the news where women get assaulted after being drugged. And recently, hearing Anthony's rape case, she couldn't help but think of the situation that she's in now…that all of her friends are in now…the possibility that they could end up like the victims and it's not just the wine…it could be the food….

"AAHHH!" The girls screamed. Alyson is one of them. Alyson stepped back so quickly, her chair fell on the floor. Her body is a few feet away from the dining table. It was a spontaneous response. Her heart is jumping out of control because she couldn't see anything clearly. All she could see is darkness. For a split second, she thought the poison in her body is beginning to take effect, blinding her sight.

"What happened?" Max said.

"shoot…it's a blackout." It's not uncommon in this high-rise. However, this time, it's not just the building. The buildings outside are also completely dark. The only lights are from vehicles.

"Do you have any candles?" Lucy said as she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket and turned the flashlight on. A little light is better than total darkness. Max did the same and others followed suit except for Alyson who needed time to think. It would be too late now. She knows that. What she is thinking about is how to escape, how to get all her friends out without causing suspicion, or better yet, how to get them out. Knocking them out with a bat comes to mind…but she cannot knock them out at the same time. Even though Blythe had seen Max interfering a fight, that doesn't mean that she is a cop even though she acts like one. It could be a setup.

Blythe didn't think that this night could get even better. With three short flickering candles on the middle of the table, the atmosphere is even more romantic with the lights out. She let out a long low sigh of happiness as she stared at the man in control while holding a glass of Pinot in one hand.

While her friend has a lovesick puppy look on her face, Alyson is feeling the complete opposite. With lights out, she found the atmosphere to be even scarier like she is in the middle of the forest with 2 strangers pretending to be their friends, just waiting for the right moment to do something or maybe waiting for them to be knocked out. _Oh God_ … _Sleeping pills…Is that why I feel so tired?_ Her eyes suddenly turned to her friend sitting across from her when Blythe let out a yawn.

* * *

Since there is nothing to do and electricity is out, the hostess suggested a game of fun. The two young friends of Blythe sat on the left couch. The megastar was sitting on the recliner. Blythe and Lucy sat on the couch across from them as they watched their teammate, Max, act out the phrase.

"eat, you're eating!" Blythe shouted and Max waved her hand and pretended to be holding something in her hand before placing it in her mouth. Lucy scratched her head in confusion because it could be anything.

Max then extended four 4 fingers out to indicate the fourth word. Blythe and Lucy immediately called out the word at the same time when Max pretended to be walking with a cane one step at a time.

"Old!"

Max clapped her hands and extended her hand out to indicate the fifth word. She drew something in the air but nobody could understand what it is. Blowing out a breath of frustration, Max tried something else. She drew a rectangle in front of her, then walked towards it, then immediately jerked back.

"Hit!" Blythe shouted and Max shook her head. When that didn't work, Max did some karate moves. She was glad that Lucy finally guessed it.

"Chip off the old block!"

Each one on her team had a turn already. Alyson drew a piece of paper from a paper bag. Inside the paper bag are 6 pieces of paper with a phrase written by the other team. Unfolding the pieces of paper, she turned to look at the one whom she thinks wrote it. It couldn't be anyone else but Blythe. It didn't take long for the girls to guess this one because Alyson had acting lessons before and the phrase wasn't that hard. The phrase was 'falling head over heels.'"

Last one up is Blythe. She reached inside the bag and pulled a piece of paper. Her face instantly turned red after reading it. Thank goodness for the darkness, nobody noticed. She turned to look at each one of the girls on the other team and asked who wrote it. Since they each wrote their own, Alyson is clueless at what she is referring to.

"Act it out, Blythe" One of the girls said.

"No!"

"You didn't state any rules…so just do it." The loud laughter from her friend made everyone curious to know what is written on the paper.

"c'mon, just do it, I want to play something else." Max is having fun but is getting bored of this game. Lucy wondered what Max has in mind since the undercover agent doesn't look like someone who is interested in playing any games, but she had to admit that Max is playing her role perfectly.

After Lucy encouraged her, Blythe has no choice but to proceed. She first pointed at her teammates.

"you…want..." Max and Lucy said simultaneously.

Blythe pretended to be kissing someone.

"kiss" Lucy said. "no?"

"Fifth word…you" Max said when Blythe held out her hand, spreading all her fingers and thumb, then pointed to David. "him?"

Blythe let out a deep breath and held out four fingers. This time, she acted out with more movement, more feeling.

"sex!" Max shouted out so loud, the girls on the other team burst out laughing. "no?"

"hug...make out...cuddle?" Lucy said without thinking it thru. She was surprised that wasn't it.

"It's almost time." The young woman on the other team warned as she looked at the timer in her phone. Alyson could only roll her eyes and smiled at the young woman who has been giggling and laughing out of control.

With 3 seconds left, Max is able to guess it when Blythe made a cross with her forearms and raised her middle finger towards her friend who wrote the phrase.

"Fuck!"

It took a very short moment for Max to put together the entire phrase. "you want to...fuck...him?" Max pointed at Lucy who immediately cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"we won! we won!" While Blythe was jumping in excitement, everyone else on the other team was laughing uncontrollably not because of her actions but because of the answer. Blythe had planned on acting out the scene in a different way but the thought occurred to her at the last few seconds. It would be embarrassing if she had done it the way she had envisioned it towards the man whom she's interested in. She believed that was her friend's intention to make fun of her.

Next game Max suggested was poker. A game of poker wouldn't be fun if there's no bet involved.

"What should we bet on?" Max asked and immediately added. "I don't have much…so…"

"I'll take care of it…Max….if you win is yours and I'll take care of the loss."

Max didn't expect that but knowing where her money came from, she didn't feel the need to thank her but played her part. "Thank you….you're so generous…"

From the look on her face, Lucy sensed that there was another meaning behind that comment.

Lucy and Max sat on the same couch with 2 feet between them. Even though Max has nothing to lose, she still would like to win. Her goal is to win against Lucy.

Alyson sat on the recliner while the 3 girls sat on another couch across from Lucy. She had played this game before. How can she forget? She lost all her clothing that time. Remembering that moment caused her to laugh.

"Good cards?" Blythe asked out of curiosity.

"maybe…" Alyson had gained more experience in the game of poker after that time and she is certain if the brunette played with her again, she wouldn't be so easily defeated like last time. She continued to laugh to herself, causing all to wonder if she is bluffing.

The pot started off with $1000. To Max, it's a lot of money. To the ladies, it's spare change. Pieces of paper with the dollar amount were placed in the middle of the coffee table. Lucy started off first.

"$2000" Lucy wrote the amount on a piece of paper with her name on it and tossed it in the middle.

The others followed suit. Max of course will continue even though she has a very bad hand. Not only winning, losing the former criminal mastermind's money is also her goal. After each got a chance to change their cards, it was back to Lucy.

"hmm…" Lucy tapped on the table. "check"

'Checking' at this point could only mean that she doesn't have good cards. Blythe placed a thousand dollars in the pot and the rest followed except for Alyson who raised it to $10,000. $10,000 is the maximum on each bet. Ten thousand is not a lot but is it worth losing? That is what Blythe is thinking of since all she has are low cards. She turned the cards over.

"I'm in." Max said without hesitation. She has nothing to lose so why not. She chuckled to herself when she saw Lucy giving her a dirty look.

Lucy quickly realized the mistake she made for making the suggestion. When everyone else folded their cards, Alyson thought she had won until she saw what Max had.

Jumping up and down, Max couldn't contain her excitement and did her crazy dance moves which caused a loud laughter from the girls. That's more than half of what she gets paid a year. She didn't expect to win with just one king of diamonds.

For the second round, Lucy allowed others to go first. All were surprised that Blythe bet the maximum.

"ummm…Blythe, let me give you a tip…if you want to win more money, you should start off with a lower amount so others won't know what you're holding." Lucy advised in a gentle tone.

"I'm in." Max again said which caused Lucy to glare at her. "and I'll raise you $10,000 more."

"Reallyyy…Max…"

Max nodded vigorously with a big smile plastered on her face. It was too soon to tell since they still have a chance to change cards. Lucy changed three of her cards while Blythe only changed 1 which led her to believe that she is holding two pairs. The possibility that she is holding four of a kind is possible but slim.

Lucy bet $5000 and Max again raised it to $10000 which Lucy predicted that she would. Max's smile quickly disappeared after all the cards were shown because she lost all of what she just won in the first game and more.

"Let's make this more interesting."

Lucy was surprised who suggested it. "What do you have in mind?"

"…winner gets the money and gets to ask a question."

"a question?" Her left brow lifted up in confusion. "If you want to know something about me, you can just ask, Blythe." Lucy said as the cards were being dealt by Max.

"But it's…personal and I want to know the truth."

"Blythe, even if he tells you, you won't know if he's telling the truth."

Lucy was certain that she got the megastar's trust after making the home cook meal, but now she's not so sure after hearing that comment. It's a good thing to know that the megastar doesn't trust anyone so easily, but at the same time she is frustrated with not being able to get her trust.

After the first round of wager, all were in for the second round. It was no surprise that Max would bet $10,000. But what surprised everyone was that the megastar had a last minute request. About an hour has passed since dinner time. Alyson realized that the food and wine were not spiked after all. If it were, she would have felt something by now other than being a little tired. Seeing the rest of her friends with no change, she did feel better for not calling the police but that doesn't mean the strangers didn't have any other motive.

"If I win, then you do whatever I want."

"whatever…you…want?" The seriousness of her tone made Lucy wonder what the megastar would want from her besides the obvious. "What if you want me to run butt naked around the city? I'm not going to do that."

Her comment made everyone laugh except for the megastar. It's not uncommon in NY. It happened before in the underground subway and a few other places where lunatics ran around naked, flashing in front of women.

Lucy then stopped laughing when she suddenly felt a dull stomach pain, sort of like the feeling that she gets when she's starving, except this time is more painful.

"are you in or not?" Alyson said in a serious tone.

"I'm in!" Max raised her hand up high. It doesn't matter to her. Besides, she got a good hand.

Holding her stomach, Lucy leaned forward. "As long as…" Holding her breath, Lucy closed her eyes for a moment when she felt another round of pain which felt like a worm squirming thru her intestine. "whatever…"

All focused at the only man in the condo as he quickly ran from the living room down the hall in a flash.

"What's wrong?"

"probably ate too much…" Alyson responded, smiling internally. She turned towards Max and wondered why it didn't affect her. Since there were no sleeping pills, she used what was on the shelf…powdered laxatives...lots of it…buried between the layers of the cake that she served after dinner to the 2 strangers and Blythe. She knew exactly where she put it. What she had planned on doing was using a taser in her purse that's sitting right next to her if she finds anything wrong with her friends and herself. That would at least give them some time to get help from the next door neighbor.

Lucy went to the nearest bathroom and quickly locked the door. "oh goddd…." It had been a while since she had this type of pain. The first time she had it was a week after she woke up from the coma. Nobody informed her that she is lactose intolerant. She just thought the ice cream was bad. It happened twice before she realized what caused it.

"David, are you okay?" Blythe asked in a concerned tone.

"…fine.." Lucy groaned loudly. She's not sure if the owner of the house heard other sounds coming from her body. At this moment, that is the least of her concern.

Back in the living room, Max shouldn't be happy because she didn't win but she is because Lucy did.

"Are you sure four of a kind beats full house?" Alyson asked Max since her friends had no clue. She was positive that she could win with a full house.

Max nodded as she separated the pieces of paper to see how much each celebrity owes the brunette. _Holy Jesus._ She was surprised to learn Lucy won over $100,000 in less than an hour. "Is he okay?"

"Fine…I think." Blythe pointed the flashlight in front of Max as she walked towards the table. "Is everyone feeling okay?" When all replied with a yes, she wondered what he ate.

Max decided to check up on 'him'. "David?"

"yeaaa…" Lucy mumbled in a low voice. Her legs and bum are starting to feel numb from sitting too long. She could feel the weakness in her body as a shiver ran down her spine and all thru her veins. The same thing happened the last two times.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?"

It was a joke but Lucy wasn't in the mood. "What I need is pepto bismo."

"I'll see if she has any."

After a long moment, Lucy felt it was finally safe to come out after making sure her beard and brows were intact with the flashlight from her cell phone. Walking slowly towards the living room, she could see all were standing in front of the panoramic windows looking down at the dark city of NYC. Even if the power comes on, Max didn't think it would be a good idea to leave right away, knowing what could be happening on the streets. Besides, she didn't think Lucy can when she saw her walking like a 90 year old. "geez…you don't look good…"

Lucy slowly sat her painful butt down on the recliner.

"Sorry…I don't have any pepto bismo. What I have is expired." Blythe apologized for not stocking up.

"Can I get some hot water?" Lucy said in a soft polite tone, feeling as though she had no energy left in her. Her stomach is completely empty but she doesn't have the appetite to eat. What she wanted now is to get some rest.

"no electricity…I don't think tap water is good for you…"

Lucy had totally forgotten about it. Everything runs on electricity in the condo.

"you won…" Max informed her with a smile. She wasn't smiling because of the winnings. She was smiling because of the last minute bet that the megastar suggested. If the megastar sticks to her promise, she could use what's left on her vacation to go back home to spend it with her relatives and friends.

If Lucy had the energy, she would be more excited than just letting out a small smile.

"You won over a hundred grand!" Max played her part, being excited for her friend.

"I don't have my checkbook." One of the girls said.

Lucy waved her hand from side to side as if she was too weak to talk. "Donate it…use your name…any charity…"

Everyone was very surprised especially Max and the megastar who totally didn't expect that. The megastar had no idea how wealthy he is but the thought of him pretending to be wealthy to get close to her friend crossed her mind. A hundred thousand dollars compared to millions is worth giving it up. She could see that Blythe is totally mesmerized by 'his' generosity. _Oh Blythe…_

"So…what do you want to ask me?"

Lucy never thought about it nor was she interested in the young model's personal things. "ummm" She glanced at each one of them who were waiting for her. Nothing comes to mind because she didn't want to know anything about Blythe or the other 2 girls, but she did want to know about the megastar.

"okay…this question is for everyone…" It got everyone's attention and all were quite confused. "Would you want your partner to sign a prenup?"

"Not if he's richer than me" Max responded and all laughed, knowing why.

"I would." One girl said.

"me too." The other responded rapidly. "…and it's not because I don't trust him…."

"it's not? Then why?" Max asked. The whole purpose of the prenup is to make sure the other half isn't marrying her for money and to make sure he's not going to fool around. It's insurance.

"if he's not willing to sign it, then it just shows he doesn't believe that our marriage will last"

"oh good one…you just turned it all around…" Max said as she twirled her finger in a circle. She's just not sure if her boyfriend would see it that way.

"I won't." Blythe said.

"Blythe, it's protection…." Lucy advised the naïve young model.

"If I don't believe in him, then I wouldn't be in love with him. If I don't love him, then I won't marry him."

"…but people can change…" Lucy again tried to convince the young woman whose net worth is over 50 million according to the internet.

Max nodded in agreement and informed her of how many couples ended up in divorce. "The divorce rate is actually higher for the ones who didn't have a prenuptial agreement…and especially for you girls…prenup is definitely necessary…"

"So you would want a prenup?" Blythe asked out of curiosity.

"no"

All were quite confused especially Alyson who thought that his other motive is to get close to Blythe but that no longer makes sense.

"…but you just said…."

"I guess it's different for a guy." Lucy didn't have an explanation.

What she just said got Blythe scratching her head. "But would you if I ask you too?...I mean…if she asks you to."

"If she asks me to, then yes…if that's what she wants." Lucy saw the smile on Blythe's face and wondered if the megastar got the point of the conversation, the point of her question. "What about you?"

"no"

Lucy was very disappointed with the fast reply. _What can I do to make you understand_? Lucy's thought was if she can't get her to stay away from Lucas, then at least get her to protect her wealth.

"If he loves you for who you are and not for your money, then he will sign it."

Others could tell that he was frustrated by the tone of his voice.

"Did your ex fiancée ask you for a prenup?"

"no"

"Then why didn't she?"

Lucy realized it was hopeless to get the megastar to understand. Feeling defeated, feeling as though her mission is impossible just like what Amy said, feeling weak and no longer has the energy to talk, Lucy decided to take a rest in the guest room.

"…this does feel more comfortable…" Lucy said as she lay her head down against the pillow.

"It's beautyrest firm pillowtop." Inside the guest room, with the lights from the flashlight, Blythe could see the smile on 'his' face.

Leaning against the door the entire time, Alyson couldn't control herself from thinking that maybe she could be wrong about the stranger who came into their lives. What 'he' said before about the prenup made her wonder if his ulterior motive is what he had said the first day she met him in London. It made her wonder if it's not a coincidence, after all. It made her wonder if some if not everything that he said that night is a lie just to get close to her…like what an 'obsessed' fan would do. But this 'obsessed' fan seems to be different from the rest. He never once said he loves her. Most of her fans did. He never once asked for a hug. Most of her fans, whether male or female, did. The only crazy thing he did was trying to get her to leave her boyfriend which it's the first time that has happened to her, in person; although there are a lot of articles and internet posts telling her that Lucas isn't right for her, but that happened with all her exes.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

If she had won, she had planned on telling 'him' to leave ASAP, so Blythe wouldn't fall too deep for a complete stranger. She walked closer to the bed and pointed the flashlight at 'his' face which caused 'him' to immediately shut 'his' eyes. She couldn't see Blythe's face but knew she didn't like what she just did because Blythe grabbed her hand and forcefully pushed it down.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Blythe said in a tone to let her know she didn't appreciate that.

"Sure…" Alyson turned around and began walking away as she spoke. "If you don't let me know by tonight, then bet is off." She knew that would get 'his' attention. It was a faint voice but she heard it.

"wait"

* * *

Power came back on after another hour. Thank goodness. Otherwise, Blythe will have to throw away everything in the refrigerator. Alyson and the girls stayed behind in Blythe's condo since they saw what was on the news, chaos, looting, fighting, and people running around the streets. Max and Lucy left after she regained energy. In the next morning, the two young women left the condo while Alyson stayed behind since they didn't have to work.

Sitting in the kitchen, Alyson is eating her breakfast, looking at the pictures of the event from last night in Blythe's phone.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." She warned Blythe who is about to pour skim milk in a glass. Even though the power went out for 2 hours, she didn't think it is safe to drink it.

"hmm…I wonder if this is what made David sick." Blythe took the milk bottle and chuck it down the sink.

"what?"

"the cake from last night"

Alyson immediately froze, thinking that Blythe might have found out. "What…do you mean? There's nothing wrong with the cake."

"The power did go out before we ate it…and I only ate a little."

"I ate it and I'm fine…and Max is fine."

"hmmm…that's true.." Blythe said as she sat down while placing a glass of water on the table. "Putting a fork full of scrambled eggs in her mouth, she let out a big sigh while thinking about last night. After hearing the conversation between David and the megastar, she came to believe that her friend was right all along, that there wouldn't be any chances of getting him to fall for her. "I trust him."

The stranger's request is plain and simple, exactly what 'he' wanted from the first day he showed up in her hotel. It was the way he said it and what he said. It was none of his business. He knew that. All he wanted her to do was take time to get to know her boyfriend before making any life changing decisions. She didn't find his words out of line. He spoke in a caring tone as he was her family member. Alyson asked why he cared so much about her and she expected the same response her fans would say…that he loves her…but he didn't. What he said didn't make sense to either one of them and he himself knew that. _It's just a feeling._

"Do you still have doubts?"

Alyson would be lying if she said she didn't. She still has doubts but not as much as before especially when she saw Max showing the two young women how to defend themselves against attackers last night. They learned that David did have another purpose in coming to NY. She wanted to know more about him, which part is true and which isn't, but all he said was that his intention for being there was just that, to warn her about her boyfriend whom he has never met.

"I still can't believe Michelle wrote that. Do you know how embarrassed I was?"

The change of the subject caused Alyson to suddenly spit out the food. Michelle, a model, had a tendency to speak what's in her mind which included cursing at any moment at any time she felt like it.

"You really should try...not to be so obvious."

With a big smile in place, Alyson dodged the scrambled eggs that was thrown to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two days later

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

Both were standing outside the airport. After that Thanksgiving night, Lucy found out that the cause of her diarrhea might be the cake and not because of the cream. It could be something else because Max had the same symptom in the middle of the night. Both thought about the events that happened that night and realized why the megastar volunteered to get the cake as well as cutting it.

When Amy learned what happened that night, she was furious because she expected both of them to be smarter than that not outsmarted by a civilian. She was adamant about going to NY to take care of the problem herself. Her words were 'You could've been poisoned.' _Poisoned? Really…Amy_? Amy was exaggerating and understood that the megastar was merely trying to protect herself and her friends because she would have done the same and possibly more if she was in the same position. It surprised her that Lucy was finally willing to stop the charade.

"I'll let you know if I do."

Since Max did whatever she could to find out about the victim, Lucy didn't want to waste any more of her vacation time. Max held out her hand and Lucy shook it firmly. "Well, thanks for a great time, I really enjoyed it…except for the diarrhea…" Max blamed herself for letting her guard down.

After Max left, Lucy headed back to the hotel, a different hotel, not a penthouse. It costs way too much for one night, even for her. That wasn't the only reason for her to move out. Now that Lucas knows where she lives temporarily, it wouldn't be a good idea to keep living there. She wanted to take extra precaution in case Lucas hired PIs to follow her.

"Hello" Inside a taxi, Lucy spoke into the phone. "I'm on my way…yes…okay…okay."

It had been almost 3 weeks since she last talked to Anthony. Not getting any calls meant there are no new findings. Not getting any new news on tv meant the person responsible did a heck of a job. Getting a call from Anthony that Thanksgiving night, Lucy wondered what he found out. His tone was serious. It was something he didn't want to talk about on the phone. His instructions were to dress warmly and meet him in his office building. With hundreds of people going in and out of the high rise, it would be difficult for the cops to track who is going in and out unless they have undercover agents infiltrated into Anthony's company.

Lucy was led inside a huge conference room by Anthony's assistant. She expected Anthony to be there but was told to stay put and don't go anywhere. Why so secretive? Sitting at the end of the long oval shaped conference table, dressed in a suit under a long coat with a scarf and hat like a regular businessman, Lucy couldn't help thinking of how much has changed over the years. It made her wonder if she could have done as well as Anthony if she didn't elope with the former blonde agent. "probably…" She said in an obvious tone to herself as she leaned her head back against the leather executive chair. All that power and wealth would definitely make a lot of people jealous. With his wealth and fame, he easily became a target. She's just not sure who is stupid enough to target him.

"yes…okay." Lucy pressed the mute button on her phone and placed the earphones into her ear. There were muffled noises, then complete silence. Lucy didn't have to wait too long to hear the first voice. What she didn't expect was a female voice of an older woman. Hearing the first sentence spoken, she realized that this isn't the first time they met.

"Did you contact her?"

 _her?_ Lucy wondered who she is talking to.

"I told you last time. I…haven't seen her for years and I don't know where she is. I don't know if she's dead or alive." Anthony said in a calm tone.

"Anthony, he always liked you. He once told me that one of these days, you will be more powerful than him…and he was right. He said to me…you're a man of integrity…Nick…and you…are someone who can be trusted…and if I ever needed help, I should go to Nick but I don't know where he is. That's why I came to ask you."

 _He? Who's he?_ The more Lucy heard, the more confused she got.

"This is your family affair." Anthony said in a uncaring tone.

"Anthony, do you think I deserve part of the inheritance?"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"Put yourself in my shoes. I had nothing after he was murdered. All I have is my son. Do you know how hard it is for a single mother to raise a child? Do you know how scared I was at that time? I couldn't sleep, thinking that his enemies might know about us. Every time I see someone looking at us, I thought it could be his enemies. Do you know how many times I moved to make sure nobody is following us?" The tone of her voice showed frustration.

It was becoming clearer to Lucy but she hoped she guessed wrong.

Anthony took out a checkbook and scribbled something down. "You know this is none of my business. But I understand your situation." Anthony slid the check towards her.

Lucy has no clue what's happening until the woman spoke.

"I don't want your money! I want what is rightfully mine! I may not be his wife, but he is his son!"

Her voice was loud and clear. It wasn't her angry voice that made Lucy's heart suddenly pound faster _._ It's the thought that her father had been lying to her for years.

Lies. Lucy understood that sometimes you have to lie to your love ones to protect them. But this lie is unforgivable. Crime bosses are known to have more than one woman. She knew that. With their wealth and power, having one woman is very unlikely. But she believed that her father was not one of them. Through the years, she never once felt that her father could be cheating on her mother because she saw the way he treated her. It was love, respect, thoughtful, and caring. Sure, they have arguments like all couples do. But those weren't arguments about him having an affair. At this moment, she wondered if her mother knew. At this moment, she wondered if there was another reason for moving her to somewhere else to live other than to protect her. H _ow could you do this?_ She understood why some men would have affairs. It happens all the time. It's because his wife couldn't give him another child, more importantly a son. At this moment, she has lost all respect for his father as a man, a husband, and a father.

"Where is Lucinda? I want to talk to her."

"Look, I don't know what you've heard, but I…"

"I know you know where she is! People talk…Anthony!"

There was a short moment of silence.

"I may be old. I may have once been his mistress. But I am not that same woman whom people see as nothing but a blonde bimbo gold digger. All I ask…is for you to deliver this message to her. I am not here to beg. I am here to get what is rightfully mine…and my son's…..half of her inheritance. Two weeks. I'll give you 2 weeks to contact her….."

She slid a card towards Anthony.

"He's her brother. He's her only family."

* * *

Inside the conference room on the other side of the floor, he saw a bearded man holding his head in deep thought. The first meeting Anthony had with the old woman, he did not recognize her because that was so many years ago and he had only seen her a few times. His first impression of her was what she had previously mentioned, nothing but a gold-digger. He knew she would come back after the first meeting even after telling her that he has no idea where Lucy is. So he thought it would be a good idea to call Lucy over so she can listen for herself.

Taking a seat next to her, Anthony understood her frustration because it was a lot to take in. He had seen her with this disguise but with the new colored brownish haircut, brows and beard, she looked very different from last time. It was not only that, he was surprised with the change in her voice too.

"you knew…about her?"

Lucy was angry but not with Anthony for not telling her. It was none of his business. There was no reason to tell her.

"I've seen her a few times. Boss knows."

Lucy blew out another deep breath. Her cheeks were red from anger. If her father was still alive, she would have yelled at him. "Did my mother know?"

"I…don't know."

Then another thought hit her. "Does Scud know?"

Anthony again had no idea. "It's not something we would talk about." Besides, Scud was very young then and they've only got to know each other more after her father was murdered.

Lucy quickly pressed the speed dial to Scud. Scud was as shocked as she was. Even though it wouldn't matter at this point, she would still like to know that her mother lived a happy life without the knowledge that her husband had been cheating on her.

"Scud, I have a brother." She wasn't sure what to think of all of this; accept him or hate him. As far as money is concerned, she had enough to last for several generations. She didn't mind sharing the inheritance even though a large portion of her wealth was earned by her and Scud.

"You want to give her what she wants?" Half of her inheritance is a lot of money. It makes him wonder why their names weren't on the will. Was it to protect them from enemies or was it to prevent his family from knowing? Wanting hundreds of millions of dollars sounded greedy. If she had asked for 10 million or 20 million, he wouldn't have any problems with that.

"Why now?"

"She recognized me on tv and…it seems that she might have gotten in touch of others…that's how she knew about you"

"who?"

Anthony had no idea and Lucy was once again in deep thought, thinking of what to do….keep on pretending or show herself. "Do you trust her?"

"of course not…" Scud said on the phone at the same time as Anthony.

"you can't let her know." Scud continued to tell them that it could be a trap to get her to show herself or she could be working for the FBI.

Lucy agreed that it's a possibility even though she believed that the reason her father's mistress came is more likely for the inheritance.

"I…don't think she's working for the FBI but I agree that you shouldn't let her know about you. I'll just keep on pretending…unless…you want to meet him." Unlike Scud, Anthony believed that the woman came for her share of the inheritance and nothing else.

Lucy had been without a family for many years and she considered Scud as her own brother. She wasn't sure how she would feel seeing her step-brother. But she knows for certain that it would remind her of how her father was once unfaithful to her mother. And with that thought, it would be difficult for her to accept him.

At this moment, Anthony's assistant entered the room with permission and handed Anthony a folder before leaving.

"She came last week, so I had someone checked her out. I haven't seen it." Nothing but seriousness was on his face, Anthony handed her the folder. Lucy expected that he would and understood why he told her to come. What he could have done was to keep pretending, but it wasn't his decision to make.

When Lucy opened the folder, the first picture she saw was a woman elegantly dressed in a business suit. It wasn't what she expected his father's mistress to be. She was expecting a picture of a woman holding bags of clothing in both hands, someone who loves shopping more than anything else. The next two pictures were similar. As Lucy flipped through each page of legal documents, her frown furrowed deeper.

"She's rich?"

Not as rich as she is, but could be considered as upper class. Lucy handed each document to Anthony to take a look. "If she has this much money, then why?"

"How rich? " Scud asked.

Lucy continued to scan each document and told Scud what she was looking at, a document of a real estate property, restaurants, a bank statement, a company, another bank statement, then another real estate property. She handed each document to Anthony when she's finished scanning each one. But what she failed to notice was the name on the documents until she saw the picture of a man with dark hair, dressed in a business suit. She had to make sure Anthony's assistant didn't accidentally place the picture in the folder by mistake, so she quickly took back one of the legal documents from Anthony. Her eyes moved along with her finger as it touched each word on the document. She then took another document and did the same thing, reading it carefully, and making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. That gut feeling that she couldn't explain finally made sense.

"Scud, you won't believe this. His name is…Lucas."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Whaaaaat?" Scud wasn't screaming. He was confused. It took him a short moment to finally understand why Lucy was acting this way. In the field of science, it has been proven that twins can feel each other's pain and emotion. They might not be twins but they have the same blood and genes. It's not impossible. It's science. The animosity she felt towards that stranger now makes sense, especially when that stranger, her half-brother is dating the woman she loves. "oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Scud could no longer sit.

"What?! What?!" Anthony was anxious to know what they know.

"Zander is crying. I forgot to feed him. Lucy, I'll call you later." Scud hung up in a hurry. His baby wasn't crying. He needed time to think this thru. After hanging up, he paced back and forth. "Should I tell her?" _If she knows, then she'll definitely go back to her previous plan of breaking them up_. _She will yell at me for not telling her and Amy will again be unhappy if she finds out_. It would lead to arguments because they can't tell Amy the real reason. All they could tell her is that he's her half-brother which would not be a logical reason. _And Anthony_. The thought of Anthony telling Lucy about their brief encounter with the megastar crossed his mind. _Is he still keeping tabs on her_?

* * *

It was a lot to take in. Lucy didn't go anywhere and headed straight back to the hotel. She was so consumed with the new information, she didn't even ask about Anthony's case. She expected Scud to tell Amy and he did.

"What are you thinking right now?" Amy was as shocked as Scud was by the news. She had always thought that her lover was obsessed with the megastar. _Why else would she be trying to break them up? She wanted to protect her from him. She always said._ Protect someone whom she doesn't know from someone whom she's never met didn't make sense to her. But now, she's beginning to understand.

"Amy…I…" How can I tell her it's not about the money? How can I tell her about the nightmares she's been having?

"Lucy, do you want him in your life?"

The question sounded simple, but to Lucy, that isn't what's bothering her. "I don't."

It didn't surprise Amy but she would like to know the reason. "Why?"

"because you're my family, Scud, Janet and Zander…they're my family…"

Amy was touched by those heartfelt words. They're not married yet, but the way her lover said it sounded like they are.

"Do you think I should give her what she wants?" If giving her half the inheritance will get Lucas away from the megastar and away from her, then she is willing to do so. She is afraid it's not that simple.

"Scud said she could be working for the government, if not the government, then somebody. It could be a trap."

Working for somebody? Who? The descendants of Schaeffer? "What do you think?"

Amy didn't think it's the government, at least not from the US because she called Max to make sure that their files had been closed. "Why would she be working with your enemies?"

"maybe she's being threatened…"

Lucy didn't know Nadia was listening until she heard her voice. "Nadia, threatened?" This thought could only come from a person who thinks everyone is as innocent as her.

"maybe they want money, lots of it…and the only way for her to get it is…"

"Nadia, I think she would have said something about that, don't you think?"

"She's being threatened not to…" Nadia said in an obvious tone.

Lucy let out a frustrated breath. "Does anyone else agree with her?"

There was no response, but Lucy could hear background noise from Scud who was trying to explain to Nadia what he believes.

Amy gathered all the information and wrote down all the possibilities in a white board. "She's rich." She pointed out on the board. "She wants the inheritance because she's greedy." Lucy and Scud responded with a 'mhm'. "Someone could be threatening her." Lucy rolled her eyes which nobody could see. "This is a trap to get Lucy to show herself." Lucy agreed that this is a possibility. "Does Lucas know?"

"he has to!" came the loud response from Lucy. She didn't stop there and continued to tell them what she thinks of the guy.

"that's because he thinks you're stalking his girlfriend." Nadia reasoned and Amy wrote on the board.

"I'm telling you. Nadia. It's more than that. I'm sure he's after her money."

"um…I'm sure that's not the only thing he's after." Nadia said in a tone as if there's nothing wrong with that because the megastar is hot.

"I mean he's bad news!"

All could hear that Lucy was getting frustrated.

"okay…let's take a step back. Lucas hates Lucy because he thinks she's stalking his girlfriend. He's rich and we don't know if he knows what his mother is doing. Lucy thinks he's bad but she has no proof…just a gut feeling…right, honey?"

"Yesssss." Lucy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Since we don't know if this is a trap, then I think it's better off not to show yourself."

Scud and Lucy agreed. But Nadia felt differently.

"I understand what you're feeling, right now. But do you remember what you told me a long time ago?" She remembered that moment they spent on top of the red double-decker in Canada. "You told me to get to know Alexis. At that time, I thought my father died because of her grandfather." Nadia paused for a moment to let her words sink in. "It's not Alexis's fault….just like now…It's not Lucas's fault. Why won't you give yourself a chance to get to know him?"

Amy and Scud didn't encourage or discourage the former leader. It would be her choice. The silence lasted longer than they expected which made them think Lucy has already hung up.

After a short moment, Lucy spoke before hanging up the phone. "I can't…Nadia. I'm not like you."

In fact, she is the complete opposite of Nadia. When she became the leader of the organization, there were others who didn't know about her. There was a time when one of her followers got himself into trouble by not paying for drinks in a bar. The owner had no idea who she was at that time. If he had known, he may have thought twice about beating the man up. It was just money. There was no need to give the guy a lesson he'll never forget. His face looked like a boxer with swollen cut bloody lips, black eyes, and bruised cheeks. Before she left the bar with her followers carrying the injured man, she let everyone inside the bar know she is not to be messed with ever again by paying back the guys who beat up her man.

* * *

Gray clouds covered the early morning sky. At 4:30 AM, the crowded streets of New York City were the complete opposite at this time of the day. Lucy couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop herself from thinking of what Nadia texted her.

"What would your father want you to do?"

There was no doubt in her mind that her father would want her to take care of his son. Bundled up in a warm winter coat, hat, gloves and scarf, Lucy walked slowly with her head down, with her hands in her coat pocket. She had no destination in mind but her feet somehow brought her there. It was quiet throughout, but what caught her attention was a man dressed in a long coat hurriedly walking down 3 steps of stairs of the apartment complex. Half of his face was shielded by his own hand as he kept walking in a rapid pace towards the opposite direction.

"Lucas?" Lucy said in a low volume. "Lucas!" Her voice was loud enough to capture anyone's attention if there were people nearby, yet that person didn't turn back. She looked up and saw the only lights that were on were on the seventh floor. Her body on its own reacted when she saw the main door was about to close. Lucy jumped up the 3 steps of stairs and blocked the door from closing. Inside the elevator, her heart began to pound out of control as a thought consumed her. She had never been here before but she knew where to go because there was only one door on the 7th floor. In fear of what's ahead of her, Lucy pushed the slightly opened door and took one step inside. She knocked once first but there was no response. "Hello" She expected a response but didn't get any. Unlike Blythe's condo with modern design, the interior of this large penthouse was homey yet elegant. Getting caught for intrusion was the least of her concern. She quickly ran up the stairs and entered the bedroom that she had never been into. "no….no….NNNO!"

On the bed sprawled a slightly covered half-naked body with one arm dangling over the edge and the top half in ripped clothing.

Her eyes opened wide as her heart pounded fiercely. Sitting up straight and gasping for air, Lucy lifted the blanket off her hot sweaty body. This isn't the first nightmare she had but it was different from the previous ones because this time, she saw Lucas and the inside of the megastar's penthouse apartment.

"Hello" What woke her up this time was the non-stop ringing of the hotel phone. "Yes…I am." After hanging up, she quickly headed to the bathroom. This time, the nightmare was so much more real, she wasn't sure if she screamed out loud but it caused her to sleep pass the alarm that she set before she went to sleep.

After opening the door, Lucy could tell that the young woman was upset so she quickly apologized for not picking her up from the airport. That was the front desk calling to see if she was expecting someone before allowing Alexis up.

"Sorry…I…overslept…"

"overslept?"

While Alexis led herself inside, Lucy assisted her with the luggage. Lucy had reserved a room next door for her but it wasn't ready to be checked in.

"I know you don't need one, but you really need to get a job." Alexis said as she exhaustedly flopped down on the couch. She had been waiting for an hour at the airport for the brunette to pick her up. After calling numerous times, she decided to take a taxi to the hotel. "Not having any responsibilities will numb your mind….and your body will slowly get used to not doing anything…the less worry you have, the more you can sleep, the more you sleep, your mind becomes more empty…and you will soon feel that life is meaningless."

"Alexis, I just overslept. I don't always sleep this late." It was like getting a lesson from her father. It has been almost 2 years from the day she came out of her coma. She is still not used to hearing people talking to her in that way.

After she hung up on Nadia that night, it turned out that Amy had something else to say to her. She learned that Alexis booked a one month vacation trip to NYC to visit a friend. As much as she loves Amy, she really hated being told what to do, especially about the part about booking another room for Alexis. Of course she wasn't going to let Alexis sleep in the same room. Last thing she wants is to have Alexis hear her talking in her sleep.

"So who are you visiting?"

Exhausted from the plane ride, Alexis had her eyes closed and mumbled which Lucy couldn't understand and asked her to repeat.

"Dana…my friend from college."

"Ohhhhh…..so you've decided?" Lucy understood why. It's because Nadia had forgiven her and moved on.

"I'll regret it if I don't." Alexis got up and walked towards the refrigerator. Lucy expected her to be thrilled about getting a second chance to be with the one who can make her feel alive again, but what she saw isn't that.

"Does Nadia know?"

Lucy wondered what she said that caused Alexis to immediately spit out the cold water that she was drinking from the bottle. It's just a simple question.

" **no** …" Alexis said in an obvious tone. "I don't want her to think that I don't want to be with her is because of her."

Lucy sensed her frustration and tried to lighten the mood with a humorous response. "Okaaayyyy…" It's understandable and she believes that Nadia, as forgiving as she is, wouldn't want to hear it.

Alexis then let out a big sigh of frustration and took another gulp before sitting down on the couch. "I feel…guilty." She blew out another deep sigh.

"You shouldn't. Nadia is fine. She's happy now…even though I still think there's something wrong with Holly."

"What's wrong with her?" All Amy told her was that she thinks Holly may be into her. But that night clearly showed that she wasn't.

"I don't know. Scud can't find anything…it's just a feeling…hungry?" Having missed breakfast, Lucy's stomach was growling.

* * *

Lucy did not plan on telling Alexis about Lucas but since she needed her help to play along, she had no choice.

"No…" Sitting on the coach, Alexis had been listening to the brunette's story and disagreed with her ridiculous plan.

Several hours earlier after eating inside, they went to a shopping mall to get some things since Alexis wasn't comfortable using the hotel's pillow. Who they bumped into the expensive store shocked her. What she would like to know is how Lucy came to know the famous megastar and the model which Lucy avoided the question by saying it's not important.

"Pleeeeese." Lucy knew how absurd her plan is but it's the only plan that she could come up with.

"What if Dana finds out, it's going to ruin my chances with her. Besides, it's not going to work. What makes you think I can take him away from her?"

Alexis wasn't sure if their meeting at the store was planned or a coincidence because Lucy won't tell her. She was extremely shocked to see the famous megastar in person. What she was also shocked to find out is that the famous model is interested in David. It was the way she stared at her…those jealous eyes…that gave it away.

"Because you're Alexis…you're charming, you're beautiful, you're funny and you have that…attractiveness that guys go for."

"Is your eyesight okay? Because what I see, she has all of that…and she's rich too. " Alexis had a chance to see the megastar up close and found that she is as genuine as they say. When she told her about Ashley, she didn't have to ask. The megastar offered to have her picture taken and a signed autograph for Ashley.

"Alexis, please…" Lucy ran out of ways to persuade her.

"I can't believe what you're asking me to do. Keira would never ask me to do that." She let out a frustrated huff of air as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not asking you to date him, I'm just asking you to flirt with him…get him interested in you…that's all"

Lucy hoped it would be as simple as that. If she had known it would be so difficult to get the blonde's trust, she would have used herself as bait. But at this moment, thinking about using herself to lure her own half-brother sent a shiver all over her body.

"This is very important to me." Lucy said in a serious tone as she held her hand over her heart. There is no other way. She felt as though her nightmare is getting closer to reality.

"Maybe if you gave him the money, then he'll leave her." What she was told didn't make sense to her. Lucas may be her half-brother but that doesn't mean he isn't a nice guy.

"maybe…but what if he won't?"

"what if he will?"

* * *

Same day at night time

On the 39th floor, Lucy and Alexis followed the hostess to the corner table. Lucy had never been there before and was very pleased with the elegant décor, intimate lights, and the floor to ceiling windows with a spectacular view of NYC. With the low key music, amazing view, and warm and welcoming service, this place already deserves a 4 star.

Lucy looked at her watch and saw it was a little past 7. She hoped it was just traffic that's keeping them from being here on time. If this doesn't work, she will have to go to plan C which she doesn't want to.

"damn it…he's not here." Lucy whispered when she saw the party of two walking towards them. Previously, at the store, Lucy invited the megastar and Blythe to join them for dinner at a well-known place for Korean BBQ. She specifically asked the megastar to have Lucas join them which caught both of the celebrities by surprise. Lucy got up and pulled the chair for Blythe who sat next to her. She wanted to do the same for the megastar but the megastar had already taken a seat on the round table next to Alexis.

"Sorry we're late." Blythe apologized for being 10 minutes late.

"paparazzis?" The question was directed towards the megastar who, unlike Alexis, was dressed warmly in a v-neck gray sweater.

"no, we just have trouble finding this place." That wasn't the real reason. The real reason was Alyson didn't want to go but Blythe was adamant about going with or without her. No matter what she says to persuade her model friend to give up, nothing seems to work. Last thing she wants for her friend is to get hurt by not having her love returned. Previously in the men's section of the store, both of them were surprised to see David. She wasn't sure if it was another one of his planned 'coincidences' because what they saw was that his beautiful friend was touching his hair as well as his beard. The way they were being so close together looked like they were a couple. Seeing the beautiful young woman, Alyson suddenly had a second thought. It could be a good thing that they came because it might just convince her model friend to give up.

After having a small talk about the décor of the place, Lucy found out it was their first time there as well as having Korean BBQ. "Really?"

Blythe nodded in embarrassment.

"Then we'll just have to try everything." Alexis said.

Lucy was thinking of the same thing. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"no…why?" Blythe was thinking of something but wasn't sure if he was thinking of the same thing she was.

"I was wondering if you want to try some of the Korean drinks…it has some alcohol in it…"

Blythe was disappointed to hear that it wasn't what she was thinking. With the beauty next to him, her chance of getting him to fall for her seems to be even more impossible.

"So how long have you known each other?"

Lucy was surprised that the question didn't come from Blythe.

"many years…" Alexis said as she hung her arm around Lucy's shoulder. "Don't move."

Lucy did as told and allowed the straightforward girl to pull something out of her hair.

"Are…you two…together?" It was a valid question because they seemed to be closer than she and Lucas.

"I tried, but he didn't want me."

"oh…" Blythe was surprised by it and was still confused about their relationship. The way she was touching him looked as though they are together. The way they were talking to each other sounded like they are friends. Hearing that it was a one-sided love, she wasn't sure how they could still maintain that type of close friendship.

"Now we're just friends." Smile still in place, Alexis held him closer for a moment before letting go.

"that must have been difficult for you…." The megastar said in a genuine tone and was disappointed to find that their relationship wasn't what she thought.

"Honestly, it was difficult in the beginning, but not anymore. How can you hate this adorable face?" Alexis said as she held onto 'his' chin which caused both celebrities to laugh at their cute behavior.

After Alexis excused herself to the bathroom, Lucy noticed both women looking at her differently from before, especially the megastar. They were both smiling which it's a good sign. "She's…always like that."

"She's funny." Alyson found their behavior extremely adorable. "It's difficult to have that kind of friendship, especially with a guy."

Blythe nodded in agreement. "If I do something like that, he'd probably think I'm hitting on him."

When all laughed at Blythe's comment, Lucy realized it's working.

After a moment, the waitress came with plates of uncooked meat, vegetable, Korean bean paste and many small dishes of popular Korean cuisine and placed a grill in the middle of the table. Both women were in awe of the sight in front of them. Alyson had performed in South Korea before but never had the chance to sit down in a restaurant to actually try the traditional cuisine. She was on tour. Trying new foods was not recommended since she had to be up and ready to perform the following day.

After all the dishes have been placed down, Lucy placed the meat on the grill and others followed suit.

"This is fun." Blythe said as she flipped over one of the pieces of meat she placed earlier.

Lucy grabbed the small piece of grilled meat with a pair of chopsticks and placed it into Blythe's plate. "Try it with this sauce."

Blythe blew it to cool it down first before putting it in her mouth. Nodding her head as she chewed, she moaned in pleasure.

"good?…" Alexis asked.

"mhmm…"

"first time is always good…then the next time, you might think that it's not that great or it's better than the first time…because now you have the experience to compare it to.." As Alexis continued to talk about her first time trying Korean BBQ, Alyson found her choice of words…strange…as if she's not talking about food anymore. Alyson herself is talkative and found Alexis to be the same but more open. The more she listened, the clearer it became that Alexis is referring to something else.

"…the first time you dated, first time you kissed, first time you have sex…first…"

"Alexis..We're eating." Lucy wasn't sure why she started that conversation but knowing Alexis, she probably has a reason.

Blythe couldn't resist and burst out in laughter at the young woman's boldness. As for Alyson, she is a little surprised but not shocked. Having been in the entertainment industry for years, she had a lot of experiences with situations like this where people can say anything without being embarrassed about it. She had been on shows where interviewers asked her all types of personal questions such as personal relationships with her boyfriends and questions regarding her virginity. Interviewers threw out words that people only use in moments of anger, yet they say it as if it is only a word and there is nothing wrong with it. That's a trick used by interviewers to get her reaction on the subject. That's what she was told by her coaches who taught her how to act and speak in front of the media. So she came to understand that and tried not to show any type of emotion to let anyone know what she's really thinking. But in this particular situation, she believes that the goal of the blunt girl is to get everyone laughing. Finding their behavior extremely funny, she laughed along with Blythe.

Alexis grabbed a piece of thinly sliced marinated prime beef ribeye and put it in the grill.

"Don't you agree? First time is always great." Alexis glanced at the megastar who only smiled in response. She then turned to Blythe who confessed that she wouldn't know which caught everyone's attention. Blythe isn't embarrassed to admit to the one she's interested in that she has never done it.

"I think it's great and you should definitely wait until you find the right person."

No laughing, no teasing, only words that she wanted to hear. Blythe found herself falling deeper for 'him'.

"Second time is even better." Alexis hung her arm around her shoulder. "I know you don't remember, but you were great."

Lucy wasn't expecting that. Her jaws dropped as well as everything that she was holding onto, the chopsticks and the meat. She wasn't sure if Alexis was pretending. If she is, what is the point of saying it?

"oh…." Blythe was surprised that their relationship was more than that. From the look on his face, she realized that that David was not aware of it.

"We?"

"Eat…" Holding the meat with the chopstick, Alexis extended the chopsticks towards Lucy's mouth.

"hot…hot…hot…." Lucy immediately opened wide and quickly grabbed the cold drink and gulped it down.

"mhm…it was definitely…hot."

Knowing that she was referring to something else and not the beef, Blythe again couldn't contain her laughter causing other guests sitting at other tables to stare at them. Even Alyson couldn't resist at this point, laughing at the bearded man who had 'his' tongue sticking out, panting heavily like a dog.

"What's so funny?"

Their laughter halted all together and all turned towards the direction behind the megastar. As the young man dressed in a suit and tie took a seat between Blythe and the megastar, Lucy was surprised of his presence and locked her eyes at the one whom she's been waiting for and took in every detail of his facial features, the eyes, the nose, the lips, the jawline, and the chin. She could now see that Lucas has more of his mother's genes except for the dark brown hair and eyes.

Previously Alexis had seen a picture of him and wondered why the megastar would be interested in him, an average looking man. She was expecting the megastar to be dating someone famous, if not famous, then someone who has the looks of Adonis. The man sitting across from her is neither.

"I'm glad you can make it." Lucy said in a genuine tone and introduced Alexis who filled him in what they were laughing about earlier, just the part about Lucy burning her tongue with the hot chili paste.

As they continued eating, Alexis and Blythe did most of the talking since they had more in common talking about the latest fashion.

"Have you considered being a model?" Blythe came to like her more and more because she found Alexis very open, outgoing, and easy to talk to.

Alexis seems to have a story about everything. She talked about the time being approached by someone who asked her if she wanted to be a model while she was shopping. Lucy had never heard the story and it did sound like a true story. _It's working_. At least, that's what it looked like when she noticed how Lucas was paying full attention.

"I really like what I'm doing now."

"but you could make so much more money…like me…" Blythe couldn't understand why anyone would want to turn down the chance of making millions.

"umm…Blythe…she doesn't need money…" Lucy said.

That could only mean one thing and Blythe was very curious to know why and she wasn't the only one.

"What does your family do?"

"Business" Alexis left it at that and grabbed a piece of cooked meat, dipped in another kind of sauce, and extended it towards Lucy who shook her head and stuck her tongue out to show everyone that she is still feeling the burning sensation. The way she stuck her tongue in and out in a rapid pace caused the celebrities to laugh again.

"What type of business?"

Alexis was prepared for the questions. The more he asked, the more Lucy felt she was right about him.

After getting his questions answered, Lucas was curious to know about their relationship when he noticed how attentive Alexis was to 'his' needs. "just friends?" The tone of his voice told them he didn't believe them.

"yes…and if you know anyone who's looking…" Lucy was then cut off.

"David, I don't need any help in getting a date…"

"Yes, you do."

"no, I don't."

"yes, you do."

"no, I don't."

As they were talking back and forth, Blythe found him even more adorable for having concern for his ex.

"I'm sure Alexis wouldn't have any problems." It didn't make sense to Alyson why he would be worried about the young attractive woman who seems to have it all, wealth, intelligence, looks, and sense of humor.

"You don't understand. She's picky."

"…and what's wrong with that? I don't want to go out with just anyone who's nice to me. I want someone who can make me laugh, someone who is willing to risk his life for me, someone who can take away all my problems. I want love. I want fireworks…."

"You see what I mean?" Lucy said as she rolled her eyes. Lucy had to stop her from continuing. The plan is to get Lucas interested in her and she wanted everyone to know that Alexis is available. She's not sure why Alexis is saying all of those other things.

Her reaction caused the celebrities to laugh again.

"I agree. There's nothing wrong with that at all." Lucas caught everyone's attention when he placed his hand over the megastar's hand. "…I think that's what every woman wants…"

"How long you have two been dating?" Alexis asked.

"about 7 months…"

"was it love at first sight?" Alexis noticed the megastar didn't feel comfortable with the conversation when she took her hand away from Lucas' grasp.

"It was for me." Lucas admitted to everyone and all waited for the megastar to respond.

"Sorry…but not for me." It wasn't only what she said that made everyone laugh. It was her movement when she lightly tapped his face.

"I know…I'm the luckiest guy on earth."

Hearing the way they're talking to each other, Lucy realized this isn't working at all. She turned towards Alexis to see if she has any other ideas.

"awww…that's so sweet…" Alexis pretended to be touched, but actually wasn't. She couldn't understand what the famous beautiful megastar sees in the guy, not that she could feel there is anything wrong with him. "That's how I felt when I first saw him. Do you remember when we met the first time, David?"

"No, but you told me dozens of times." His wise remark caused Blythe to chuckle.

Alexis continued to tell her story of the first time they met at the restaurant. "He was so polite…so good looking…." She said while keeping her eyes at the disguised brunette who continued eating as if he wasn't paying attention. "But he never called me."

"awww…." Knowing exactly how she felt at that moment, Blythe let out a sound of sympathy. She expected him to call her after Thanksgiving but he never did. She thought he went back to London until she saw him at the store.

Alexis placed her chin on the palm of her hand with eyes locked on Lucy who's sitting on her right. "It was love…at first sight."

Blythe found herself doing exactly the same thing as Alexis with elbow on the table and chin pressed on the palm. Both were deeply concentrated on the person, sitting between them, who gulped down a cup of soju and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"At that moment, I…wanted to get to know him. I…wanted…to touch him. I…wanted to kiss him. I wanted to be with him…and nothing else matters."

Alexis then turned her attention back towards Lucas.

"Is that how you feel?"

"Exactly." Lucas said as he focused his eyes at the megastar who remembered the moment like it was yesterday; the moment when she told the brunette she wouldn't have any regrets before making love to her.

Lucy became even more confused with the plan because it looks like the megastar is falling for him even more.

"What about you? Have you ever experience 'love at first sight?'" Seeing the shake of the megastar's head, Alexis continued with the questions because she has a point to make. It wasn't love at first sight but she knew that the megastar had plenty of relationships. "Are you still friends with any of them?"

Alyson hesitated for a moment to think about the question being asked and didn't see any point in lying since everyone already knows.

"yes"

When she was then asked if she kept in touch with any of them, one person came to mind. The last time she talked to the brunette was years ago; the time she told her about the fraudster. She had not heard from her ever since. Having heard about the capture, she had no doubt in her mind that the brunette was involved. Whether she's dead or alive, she had no idea. But something inside of her told her that the former criminal mastermind is alive. Sometimes, she wanted to put out a message just to get the brunette to call her. But she controlled the urge to do so. If she had maintained that type of relationship, the same relationship Alexis had with David, she's not sure how she can move on. "How do you do it?"

Alexis was confused with the question and needed clarification. "Do what?"

"It seems that you still have feelings for him. How do you maintain the friendship? How do you keep yourself from...getting jealous…when you see him with someone else?"

The question wasn't difficult and Alexis responded truthfully. "It was heartbreaking at first. But I don't want to lose him as a friend." She placed her hand on the brunette's back.

"I applaud you for being able to do that." Alyson said in a sincere tone. If she was in the same situation, she wasn't sure if she could do the same thing, seeing the former criminal leader with someone else.

"well…life must go on…right?" Alexis said, taking glances at Lucas and the megastar who let out a gentle smile. "I…will continue looking until I find…the one…." She deliberately locked her eyes at Lucas for a moment, then at the megastar. "…and...I'm not…going to settle for anything…less…"

It took a long moment but Lucy finally understood her point. She hoped the megastar does too.


	8. Chapter 8

One week later

It seemed that the plan did not work because after that night at the Korean restaurant, Lucas never contacted Alexis. Plan A was to flirt with Lucas which she did when they had a chance to talk one on one alone. Plan B was to make up a story about how wealthy she is after inheriting a fortune from her deceased grandfather. Alexis didn't think the brunette's plans would work so she had her own plan instead and that is somehow, make the megastar see that her boyfriend isn't right for her.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Alexis said, staring at the frustrated brunette sitting across from her.

Lucy continued to worry as each night passed by without any phone calls from Lucas.

"Let's just wait." Came the voice of Scud at the other end of the phone. When he heard about Lucy's plan, he could not believe that he got Alexis involved. It was a stupid idea. If he knew about it beforehand, he would have convinced her that it won't work. _What were you thinking?_ He's not going to give up someone who's worth more than $300 million for someone whom he has no knowledge about. And he's definitely not going to allow himself to make a mistake of being caught with another girl especially when that girl is a friend of hers. "he probably thinks it's a trap."

Lucy could only blame herself for thinking that Lucas is like those types of men who couldn't control himself to take advantage of a woman who is willing. She did not get in touch with the megastar for a week since she couldn't come up with an excuse to do so. After that night, she may have gained a bit of her trust but finding an excuse to get close to her is still difficult.

"Alexis, stop having any contact with them." Amy said in a commanding tone. She was as shocked as Scud was when she heard.

"Lucy, let's talk later." Amy said calmly but she was furious with her decision in getting Alexis involved. She wanted to tell her lover what she did wrong but decided that it should be done privately not in front of others. If Alexis hadn't told her, she would never have known about it.

"He's calling." Lucy picked up the phone. Today is the deadline that was given by her father's mistress. They were waiting for Anthony to call her so they can listen in on the conversation between them. "Okay…" Lucy said to Anthony and put the mute on, then the speaker and placed Alexis' and her phone side by side.

"You are wasting my time." Anthony said in an impolite tone.

"You didn't call her?!"

"I told you…I don't know where she is. "

"Stop lying to me!"

The older woman was no longer in the same calm manner she was before in the first meeting.

"I can't help you."

The long moment of silence that came afterwards made Lucy wonder what was happening. What else can she do? Lucy expected the older woman to continue to yell but the opposite happened instead.

"Anthony, I'm having financial problems."

The new information caught Lucy by surprise. None of Anthony's findings show that. There could be only 2 possibilities. Either his men didn't dig deep enough or the woman is lying, trying to get his sympathy.

"Everything I have will be gone. Everything I worked so hard for will be gone."

Lucy could hear the sigh of frustration from Anthony as well as the sound of finger tapping. If she were in his situation, she probably would offer some assistance.

"How much?"

Lucy expected the older woman to respond with a huge number.

"What I need, you won't be able to help me. What you can help me with is call Lucinda." It was back to the same purpose that she came for….half of the inheritance. Lucy would be shocked if Anthony wasn't getting upset because if it was her, she would have thrown her out at this moment. Sounds were then heard inside the room. Anthony was calling his assistant to escort the woman out.

"Anthony!"

The shouting surprised Lucy. What the older woman said later sounded like she had no choice. She wasn't begging. She wasn't asking politely anymore. It sounded like she was fed up with the lying and waiting. What she said caused Lucy to curse and jump out of her seat. "That bitch!" Lucy was certain that Anthony had the same reaction by the loud pounding noise on the table.

"You killed her?!"

"No, but I know who did it." The older woman said in calm tone.

She didn't admit to it but when she offered assistance to the case, only one thing came to Lucy's mind. _It's a setup from the beginning. She came prepared._

"Now, call Lucinda…when I get my inheritance, you'll get your freedom." The older woman spoke in confidence as if she was in control.

Anthony was upset, not because he was being framed, but because an innocent woman died.

"thank you for your generosity. But what I want is not charity. I want Lucinda."

With her fists clenched tight, Lucy was fuming. She understood the feeling that Anthony must be feeling right now because she too had been in a position where she was being framed for something she didn't do. Back in the old days, she was being blamed for stealing a shipment of guns. With the evidence provided by the follower who betrayed her, the owner of that shipment didn't believe her. With Anthony's help, they were able to find the real culprit.

"I…don't…know…where she is." Anthony said clearly in a frustrated tone. There was nothing else he could say. The woman came prepared and he knew for sure that she must have documented the last 2 meetings to protect herself. Besides, her son is Lucy's half-brother. If he wasn't, Anthony could think of a lot of ways to force her to tell the truth.

"Tomorrow, Anthony. I want to hear her voice tomorrow."

Even Lucy doesn't know what to do. But Anthony knows and he made his decision quickly.

"No…if you want her, find her yourself. Nobody…and I mean nobody can threaten me. So you listen up, give me the evidence…or "

"I told you it's not me, but I know who…"

"Then tell me! If you don't, then I suggest you look carefully every time you cross a street, look carefully every time you enter your apartment and every time you buy a cup of coffee from Sophia's coffee shop."

One corner of her mouth lifted up into a smile. Lucy had forgotten how powerful Anthony is, no longer the same Anthony she used to know. Yes, he's frustrated with the situation he's in. But he's not going to let the old woman take advantage of him.

There was a long moment of silence as all waited to hear from the older woman. Then all realized the old woman was on her way out when Anthony spoke.

"…and one more thing…" The tone of his voice sounded like he has control of the situation once again. "Get Lucas to stay away from his girlfriend…"

The edges of her lips turned up into a wide grin. After the last meeting, Lucy found out Anthony is a fan of the megastar too. Lucy sat back down on the couch, feeling as though all her problems have been resolved.

After the woman left, Anthony wanted to hear everyone's thoughts. The first one to speak was of course Lucy who complimented on his quick thinking. Second was Scud who agreed with his decision. The third person who spoke with concern was Amy. Contacting Max and Mr. P was her first thought but was surprised that nobody else agreed with her.

"Scud?" Anthony asked the one with the highest IQ for his thoughts.

Scud thought it's very possible that this was her plan to get the inheritance, but it's also possible that she's telling the truth. Framing Anthony. She must be out out of her mind...unless she knows for sure that he's not going to do anything to her and her son because of their connection with Lucy's father.

"I don't think he can help us."

Mr. P is, after all, the leader of a US secret service and he has no reason to help Anthony who is known to be involved with criminal activities.

"Besides, she's going to deny everything if the police gets involved. What she wants is money. She's not going to do anything until you give in or something happens."

Anthony agreed and decided to have his men keep following the older woman and Lucas which he has been doing.

Lucy had forgotten that her blonde lover had wanted to talk to her privately until she spoke. Placing the phone into her ear, she expected a calm conversation from the blonde, but what she got instead caused her to pull the phone away from her ear.

"It was just to get her to see he's bad. That was all. I wasn't going to let him take her out." _Not alone anyways._ But she doesn't need to know that _._ Lucy rolled her eyes as she paced back and forth while she continued listening to her lover talk about the possibilities of getting Alexis hurt.

Alexis had been watching the brunette's movement. From the brunette's responses, she understood what they were talking about and noticed how different she is from Keira. The brunette may be listening but her reaction told her she didn't like what was being said on the end of the line.

"Alexis, no matter what she says, don't listen to her….and Lucy, promise me…leave her out of this."

"okay…" Lucy responded like a teenager who hated being told what to do.

A 20 year old trapped in a body of a woman in her 30's. Alexis expected the brunette to be more mature by now. But it doesn't seem that way especially when being told what to do by her fiancée.

"Lucy, she could be dangerous and he could be dangerous. I know you won't come back until this is resolved, but can you at least tell us what you're going to do before you do it?"

Alexis could see frustration on the brunette's face and couldn't understand why. It was a concern for her safety. She shouldn't even have to be told to do that.

Not hearing a response, Scud sensed that the brunette may be in her 'Lucy Diamond' mode again. At her young age, she had her own ways of thinking. If she believes in something, she's not going to let anyone stop her from talking her out of it, just like the time when he told her it was a bad idea to go into the DEBs house to look for the blonde. Regardless of what he said about the numerous security and cameras around the house, she didn't listen.

After hanging up the phone, Amy let out a sigh of frustration. She didn't get a response from the brunette and didn't continue with the previous conversation with her lover because she could tell she didn't want to talk to her afterwards. She couldn't have said what was in her mind in a better way because she was furious with her decision. "What is she thinking?" Alexis is a civilian without any training. How could she put her in that situation? She needed to get her point across, so she had to yell to let her lover know that she's upset.

Holding the baby in his arms, Scud remained silent. He had an idea why the brunette would do that. There was only one reason. It's because she ran out of ideas. She did that numerous times in the past, the time she shaved her head so her enemies wouldn't recognize her, the time she left him in Paris to protect him, the time she fought with a man twice her size to prove to every one of her father's followers that she isn't weak, but every time she did it, she put herself at risk, not her friends. That's how Lucy Diamond is. Others may think she would do whatever it takes to achieve her goal but that is simply not true. If she believed that Alexis would be in danger, she wouldn't have done it.

It was in the afternoon on a weekday. Amy decided to skip class after learning about the meeting Anthony was having with the older woman. Nadia, who took a day off to spend it with her girlfriend, was surprised to see both Scud and Amy inside the house. She didn't expect anyone to be there.

Amy greeted Holly with a smile.

"Don't you have class today?" Nadia had planned on watching a movie and having lunch at home with her girlfriend.

"something came up…"

Seeing Scud there as well, she knew something must have happened so she decided to ask later. "Do you guys want lunch?" Holding a bag of groceries, Nadia headed towards the kitchen with Holly following from behind.

Scud, of course, nodded happily without a second thought. Amy did the same. That wasn't the response Nadia was expecting. She expected them to get the hint. But they didn't, so there's only one thing to do…make lunch with the girl she's in love with.

Within half an hour, lunch was ready. Nadia didn't plan on making anything that requires too much time since she wanted to spend more time cuddling with her lover while watching a movie. Besides, she had something planned for dinner.

Scud let out a sigh of satisfaction after taking a bite of the turkey sandwich with cranberry bread. Even with the simplest ingredients, Nadia could somehow make the flavor come out better.

As they were all happily eating their sandwiches and vegetable wrap, Amy noticed how happy Nadia was as she was talking about her day with her girlfriend. They didn't do much, just shopping. That's what people usually say when they go shopping. But Nadia went on to describe which shop they went, the outfits she tried on and what Holly thought about the outfits she tried on. It sounded boring to Amy but to the lovers sitting across from her, it looked like they enjoyed every minute of it. She was surprised to learn that Nadia even tried the cosmetic counters in the shop which she never liked to do.

"I told her I wanted a natural look." The cosmetics lady in the counter put so much make up on her, her cheeks ended up being so red, it caused others to stare at her which it's the reason she didn't want to do it.

"She looked like a monkey's butt." Holly added and all laughed loudly at her comment.

"Never again." That was the second time Nadia tried the cosmetics counter. She came to believe that they're not professionals at all and all they wanted to do is get her to buy the expensive cosmetics without caring how she looked.

"Have you tried asking for Skye's advice?"

Amy stopped chewing and laughing. Nadia did the same. _Where did that come from?_ They were quite confused why she suddenly mentioned Lucy's name. What she could have said was ask for Alexis' advice.

"She looked very good the last time I saw her. Where is she? Is she back yet?" Holly took a bite of the pickle and waited for a response.

"She's not back yet." Amy responded in a casual tone but deep inside, she couldn't help wonder if Holly has another motive to getting close to Nadia.

"oh…when will she be back?"

 _"_ maybe Christmas…not sure yet." Amy hoped so because she really wanted to spend Christmas, if not Christmas, then the new years with her lover.

There was nothing wrong with the questions being asked. It's only natural to want to know more about her girlfriend's friends. But Amy, with her agent sense, couldn't help thinking of what the brunette once told her. _There is something strange about Holly._

"How did you all meet?"

Since Amy was unsure what Nadia told her, she let her come up with a lie.

"Yoga class."

 _Oh good one. Nadia._ Nadia continued to explain that she was looking for an apartment and Lucy had 3 spare bedrooms and that's how they all ended up living together.

"So she owns this house?"

"No, I do." Scud's explanation was that he and the brunette had been friends for a long time and he let the brunette live here for free.

They never talked about this, but the explanation they gave seems to make sense.

"What does she do? For a job, I mean…"

"she helps me out in the restaurant..." Scud thought that would be believable even though Lucy only goes there for lunch and dinner when she didn't have any plans with the blonde. Sometimes she helps out by trying new dishes. Nadia even created a fruity drink and named it after her; the Diamond Escape.

Smiling, Holly nodded in understanding. "I would like to meet her…I want to get to know all of your friends."

"sure…I'll let you know when she comes back." That's all Nadia could say and tried not to show her true emotion. Keeping her smile in place, she turned to look at Amy and knew exactly what she was thinking.

After lunch, Scud took his baby back to the other side. Nadia expected Amy to leave or go somewhere else but instead she stayed behind to watch the dvd rental with them. Nadia sat on one couch with her girlfriend while Amy sat on the recliner. She wanted to put her arm around her girlfriend but didn't feel it was appropriate to do so in front of the blonde since she's not sure how Holly would feel about that. Her eyes locked at the former blonde agent, hoping to send some kind of signal telepathically to get her attention. When that didn't work, she could only do it in a human way.

"Kristin, when is your next class?"

Amy looked at watch. "in another hour."

"Don't you have to be prepared for that?"

"no, I don't have a test."

"maybe you should go now to avoid the traffic."

"it's still early…"

Nadia wasn't sure if she was playing dumb or if she really didn't understand what she was trying to do.

"So Kristin, when do I have the pleasure to meet your boyfriend?"

When Amy saw Nadia was also confused with the question, she felt it was safe to respond with a question.

"my boyfriend?"

"mhm…"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

Holly explained that she recalled the last time at Thanksgiving, Nadia said she was taken. Amy quickly came up with an explanation that she recently broke up and wasn't interested in a relationship at the moment. That response seemed to satisfy Holly's curiosity because she didn't ask any more questions afterwards.

When Nadia was about to ask Amy to talk privately for a moment, she felt Holly's hand on her lap, gliding slowly back and forth. She took that as a signal and hung her arm around her younger blonde girlfriend who snuggled closer. It wasn't until she felt the blonde's lips on her jaw did she realize that the blonde didn't mind at all being intimate in front of her friends. Either that or it was her way of getting rid of the other blonde because it made Amy uncomfortable.

Amy cleared her throat but that did nothing. She was surprised to see both of them, especially Nadia, whispering, giggling, and giving each other pecks on the cheeks as if there was nobody else inside the room, as if she was invisible, as if they had been dating for a long, long time. She had never seen the shy girl doing that when she was with Alexis.

"I'm going to school." Amy said as she stood up.

As Amy headed up the stairs, giggles and laughs could be heard in the living room. That ridiculous thought that the brunette had about the young nurse doesn't seem to make sense again. But she had a lot of experience to know that it could still be a façade. Just as a precaution, Amy locked all the doors to the bedrooms and the master bedroom and reminded Nadia to be alert at all times via instant messaging.

* * *

As each day passed by, Lucy hoped she would get the news she was waiting for; news about the megastar's breakup or news from Anthony. But each day ends with disappointment and each night, her nightmares continued to haunt her. It got to the point where she was screaming so loud, it woke Alexis up in the other room.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Sitting on the edge of the bed, Alexis gave the brunette a bottle of cold water and a hand towel to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

Each nightmare had a different location but the ending was the same. All ended with the megastar on the bed unconscious after being sexually assaulted. But this time, it was different. This time she saw it happened. It scared her so badly, she yelled at the top of her lungs to try to get help.

 _Captured, tied at the wrists and hung up in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing, all she could see was darkness. When a narrow slit of light from 30 feet away appeared, she could see a bed with the megastar tied at the wrists by something shiny, like handcuffs. Room was dim. Her eyes followed the one who was crawling on top of the megastar from the end of the bed. Lucy tried to pull her wrists down, hoping her weight could break whatever the rope was tied to. But it was useless. All she could do was scream. "Lucas, stop it! STOP IT!..." She could hear her own voice echo through the room but to the other two, it looked like they heard nothing. Lucy continued to scream with threats. "Let her go! I'm going to kill you if you don't!" Her legs flung back and forth, kicking whatever was in front of her, to break whatever was in front of her because it seemed that they were separated by an invisible barrier. She pulled again as hard as she could but it was hopeless. "Lucas! Let her go!" Sweat dripped down her forehead, mixed with the tears that ran down her cheeks. She had never felt so powerless in her life. "let her go…" Threats didn't work, so she could only beg. "I'll give you everything, just let her go."_

"Nothing, just a dream." Lucy took a drink, then another, then a longer one, trying to calm her beating heart.

"a dream? You mean a nightmare. This isn't the first time I heard you scream."

Lucy stopped to take a breath, then lifted the bottle and continued gulping down the ice cold water. She wished she knew what was happening to her. Nightmares usually happen when her mind is not at peace and when something is bothering her just like the last time after she shot Schaeffer. She woke up soaking with sweat that time and this time was no different. It was too late. Her screaming and begging could only be heard by herself. She could see him rolling off the blonde after he was done.

"It's not Lucas." In her other dreams, she assumed that it was but realized now that none of them showed his face. If Alexis did not wake her up at that crucial moment, she would have been able to see his face more clearly.

"What?"

Lucy lifted off the blanket, headed to the bathroom without responding and when she came back, she realized Alexis wasn't going to leave until she gets an answer.

"So?"

"It's nothing, just a dream." Lucy said as she slipped back into bed.

"What's it about?"

"I don't remember. Go to sleep." Lucy laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. After a moment, when she felt presence crawling over her, her left eye opened, then the right eye. Lights had already been turned off. "What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep."

"Then count sheep. You can't sleep here." Whatever she said, Alexis wasn't listening because she was making herself comfortable.

With her hands locked behind her head and her eyes closed, Alexis began telling her about the days she spent with her first love. Dana couldn't get any time off during the busy season so they could only meet at night after work hours and on weekends. It was great the first few days. They had a lot to talk about, their careers, their lives, and their family.

"I don't think she wants to be with me."

It was a dead giveaway because after hearing her friend's failed relationships with guys, Alexis wondered if she was experiencing a temporary mentality thinking that she would be better off with women. It wasn't just that. It seems that Dana isn't ready to take that first step, to be out and open with her. She understands that it's too soon and she is willing to give her more time. But the fact is Dana is a workaholic, trying to climb up the corporate ladder of a well-known company.

"She said she needed more time."

Their relationship has not even started yet but Alexis could already see where it was heading. Career first, then love. That's usually how it is for professional women who want to be in upper management position. And after they succeeded, they'll realize that it wasn't worth it.

Lucy was under the impression that everything was working well for her, seeing her smile, in the past few days. She wasn't in the mood but since Alexis needed to talk with someone, she might as well listen. "Did you tell her that?"

"I did…but…you know how it is." People like her will never listen because they know about it, they read about it, and they believed that they won't be one of them. For a woman to juggle between careers, love, and family is difficult. For an openly gay woman to achieve a high status would be as difficult as a 50 year old woman trying to get pregnant. "she doesn't want anyone to know."

"hmmm…" Lucy couldn't think of anything else to say.

"She thinks if word gets out, it will prevent her from getting to the top."

"yea…." Lucy agreed because she herself had been in that situation. "Unless she opens her own company, it's going to be a tough ride ahead.."

In this day and age, even though most of the companies support LGBT, there are people who say they supported but in reality, they don't. It's just politics. That's how businesses are. That's how people are. Some would do whatever it takes to get to the top including giving in to the one who could make that happen for them. Sex. Lucy remembered one time being in a negotiation to buy arms from another leader. At the moment when the deal was being made, he wanted to jack up the price after learning how important the deal was to her. The price was so ridiculously high, it caught her by surprise until she learned his real intention. Original price plus sex. It was demeaning. She had no doubt that if she were a guy, he wouldn't have that request. What she said after that got him confused. She agreed to it but not with him but with his girlfriend who wasn't there and that was to let him know that she checked him out. He had no idea that she is a lesbian but that didn't matter to him. He and his followers laughed at her suggestion and so did she, more loudly than he was. At the end, Lucy got what she wanted at the original price without sacrificing her body. How? Well, she simply told him that it would be a good idea to make friends than enemies.

Alexis let out a sigh of unhappiness. Before she came, she had hopes of getting together with her first love. But now, it seemed that they were never meant to be. "Why am I having such a hard time finding someone?"

"because you're picky…" With hands over the blanket, eyes looking up at the ceiling, Lucy responded in an obvious tone. That wasn't a lie when she said that in front of the celebrities.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"how am I picky?"

"because what you're looking for is someone like yourself, someone who's not afraid to speak up, someone who doesn't care what others think…I hate to tell you this, but there aren't that many out there with the qualities that you're looking for…"

Alexis hated to admit it that the brunette is right. There's one lying next to her and she's already taken.

"Sometimes you have to overlook those imperfect qualities...and focus on those other qualities that you like about her…"

As Lucy was thinking about her lover's imperfect qualities such as unwillingness to let her college friends know about their relationship, she decided to tell Alexis a story.

"I went to her school." Dressed in her disguise outfits, she was waiting for the blonde in front of the school one day. When the blonde came out with some friends, she didn't like what she saw. Her lover was chatting and walking side by side with a male friend she had never seen before. "She didn't notice me and walked right by me. I expected that." It just shows how her disguise looked so real, not even her fiancée could recognize her. She called Amy on the phone and asked her to turn around. As expected Amy was very surprised to see her. "Do you know what she did later?" Amy did something she didn't expect. "She kissed me in front of her friend and everyone nearby…and it wasn't just a short kiss." She's not sure if it was Amy's intention to let the male friend know that she's taken, but it probably was.

"So she won't kiss you as a girl in the open, but she would kiss you as a guy." Alexis let out a short laugh to indicate how ridiculous that is.

"If she feels good about that, then that's fine with me. It was fun…different…but fun." The memory of that day caused her to smile wide.

"What is so fun about that? So every time you go out, you can't kiss her. And the only time you can is if you're disguised as a man?" It seems illogical and stupid to Alexis.

"That night, …we…made out…in the car." Lucy never liked to kiss and tell but she felt this experience could teach Alexis a little something about life. That night, they went to a movie. After the movie, instead of heading home, Lucy drove to a nearby park where they could see the London Eye from a distance. Her plan was to hold the blonde in her arms as they watched the full moon and stars inside her heated car. But that slowly turned into kissing and touching and nipping. With the darkness outside and the tinted windows, Amy felt it was safe to do more than that. It was uncomfortable but fun because they tried different positions and when those positions didn't work, they laughed about it.

"What?!" Alexis was very shocked to find the blonde who's more conservative than all of them allowed herself to participate in such an act that only young adults would do. Even she hasn't done it.

"That's what I love about her. She knows what she wants and doesn't want…and she's…unpredictable."

Alexis is beginning to understand how the former blonde agent was able to capture the heart of the former criminal mastermind.

"You just have to overlook…those imperfections." Lucy said softly as she closed her tired eyes. Feeling sleepy and tired, she was about to doze off only to find that Alexis wanted to continue with the conversation.

"Then why were you upset with her that day? She's just worried about you. She's right, you know. You should've talked to them first."

Pulling the blanket over her head, Lucy mumbled something Alexis couldn't make out. "What's that?"

"I…hae…bng…to whdu..whah cansstt…mm.."

Alexis had to ask again before getting a clearer response. It wasn't distinct but she understood why.

* * *

Downstairs in the hotel restaurant, Alexis was enjoying the breakfast but noticed that the brunette was deep in thought. She didn't think it was a big deal sleeping on the same bed with her. It's not like they did anything. Well, maybe just touching, but she couldn't remember. She couldn't help but let out a sly smile. A few years ago, she had always wanted to sleep with her and never thought that it would actually happen…in this way.

"it's not a big deal. We didn't do anything. She's not going to be mad at you."

Lucy's head shot up. That wasn't what she was thinking of because she had said everything she needed to say upstairs in the hotel room. But it seems that Alexis still didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"You can't tell her."

"I'm not going to tell her. I'm just saying she's not going get mad even if she finds out."

"She…cannot…know about this. Do…you…understand?"

Not hearing a response, Lucy repeated what she said upstairs. "I'm serious. Alexis."

Alexis saw the seriousness in her face and stopped playing around. "okay." She believed that Amy would have forgiven her even if she finds out.

It was Anthony's call that woke her up. Lucy thought that he had great news, but after he told her to call her back at her convenience, she didn't think it was important. That's when she found Alexis lying next to her on the bed with one arm hanging over her abdomen. What he wanted to know was how she was able to get close to the megastar as 'David' because his men took pictures of them. Lucy made up a lie about how she prevented the megastar from getting her wallet stolen in a nightclub. It was a stupid story but that was all she could come up with in such a short time.

"Where should we go today?" Since Dana is working and it seems that her goal of coming to NYC is most likely a complete failure, she might as well enjoy what's left of her vacation.

Taking Alexis to tourist sites wasn't what Lucy had in mind. Lucy was thinking of what to do; follow the megastar or follow Lucas. The megastar has bodyguards with her all the time. Is there a point of following her? The only people who could get near her is Lucas and her celebrity friends. If it's not Lucas, then who else could it be? Her enemies? Her crazy obsessed fans? Possible. Lucy took out her phone to see who her exes are and if she offended anyone recently. It's not uncommon these days that a celebrity would hire someone to do the dirty job for them. It happens all the time. Some were just lucky that they weren't exposed.

"c'mon…I want to go somewhere." Standing next to the brunette, Alexis took the brunette's arm.

"I can't. I have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Things…" Lucy said, keeping her eyes at the phone.

"Did you tell her what you're going to do or should I tell her what you don't want her to know?"

Lucy immediately looked away from her phone. "Did you…just…threaten me?" It sure sounds like it.

Threaten? That wasn't her intention but realized the brunette was referring to last night. With a sly smirk in place, Alexis lowered her head next to her ear and whispered. "We have done more than sleeping together….but she doesn't know that….unless…you want her to…" Alexis couldn't resist and placed a kiss on her bearded face before walking towards the door, leaving the stunned brunette frowning in confusion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Standing across the high rise, Lucy tilted her head up. It's time for plan C. She didn't want to but couldn't come up with any ideas. Previously she went to the megastar's apartment, just standing across the street, thinking of what to do. Ringing the bell to her apartment crossed her mind but would the megastar let her in? Definitely not. She was hoping to get some sort of sign that would tell her that they had broken up but there was nothing out of the ordinary, just paparazzis and strangers waiting at the doorstep of the apartment complex. She thought long and hard and decided she couldn't wait any longer. So she gave Blythe a call. As if the Lord approved of her plan, Blythe was available and invited her to her apartment which Lucy made a mental note to remind the famous model not to trust people so easily after all this is over.

Inside the high rise, as soon as the elevator door closed, her brows knitted together in confusion. She remained silent until everyone got off the elevator except for them.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Go back to the hotel."

"Then go back with me."

"Alexis, stay out of this." Lucy said as she took one step closer.

"Whose apartment are you going to? Blythe's?" Alexis had thought that her threat would work. When the brunette didn't follow her out the hotel, she made the decision to follow her. "You can't do this to her. She doesn't have anything to do with this. She's going to get hurt."

The thought of using Blythe to get close to the megastar crossed her mind but Lucy ultimately decided not to. Knowing how stubborn Alexis is, she told her about her plan.

"…and you think she will believe you?"

"I have to try. I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen."

It sounded crazy to Alexis. It would sound crazy to anyone who heard. "You don't know what's going to happen.."

Alexis tried to pull her arm to stop her from leaving, but there was nothing she could do except to follow.

"She won't have other thoughts if I come along." Alexis explained why she has to be here with her.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Lucy rang the doorbell and as expected, Blythe was surprised to see Alexis with 'him'. It caught them by surprise to see there was someone else in the apartment. Her plan once again hit an obstacle. Lucy had wanted to talk to Blythe privately, hoping she would spread the word to the megastar. Seeing the megastar there, she's not sure how to tell her personally.

"Sorry, did I come at a bad time? Maybe I'll come back later." That's all Lucy could think of to get out of the current situation, but that didn't work because Blythe pulled him in to sit across from the megastar.

"Hungry?"

Lucy didn't turn to Alexis for her thoughts and asked Blythe if she wanted to go out for lunch instead. It was her way to get Blythe alone since she had a feeling the megastar won't be able to join them. It would be difficult to go anywhere in public with the famous singer. But that again didn't work because Blythe already ordered lunch. "I ordered Chinese. Do you want anything in particular?" Lucy decided to just wait for the right time and ordered her favorite spare ribs and General Gao's chicken while Alexis requested a vegetable dish with lo mein.

"No msg." Alexis and Lucy said in unison. They didn't plan on it but what they said caused them to laugh and Lucy could see a smile from the megastar whom she noticed wasn't smiling the moment she came in.

"I don't think that matters even if I tell them. There's going to be msg in it." Blythe warned them since she wasn't sure if they are allergic to it.

"If I've known that you would be here, I would have brought my album with me…for Ashley."

It surprised Alexis that the megastar could still remember her sister's name. Never one to miss an opportunity when an opportunity is given, Alexis immediately asked if she would be going home later so she could get it from her.

"umm…How about giving me your address? I'll send a few things to her."

While Alexis was disappointed that it didn't work but played along and asked for another photo, Lucy tried not to stare but couldn't help it as the images of her nightmare flashed in front of her. The difference between that and the happy lively face in front of her elicited a sharp pain in her heart as if what's going to happen will happen and she will have no way of stopping it.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Lucy didn't expect Blythe to ask the question in front of everyone. She quickly came up with a lie about taking Alexis to tourist attractions. But that didn't work because Blythe asked the megastar to come along.

"'c'mon…it'll be fun…when's the last time you've been there?"

It had been a long while. The last time Alyson went to the Empire State Building, the place had to be closed for an hour. It would be absolute chaos if anyone recognizes her. It just wasn't the same not having anyone else around; the price of being too famous. While she was still thinking about it, her jaws dropped when Blythe said something she shouldn't have. From the reaction of the 2 sitting across from her, she realized that they must have heard.

"He asked you to marry him?" _It didn't work. It didn't work_. Lucy was certain that they would do as Anthony said but now...

 _Oh David._ Blythe noticed that he has completely lost it when it comes to the megastar. She simply said 'Don't promise him if that's not what you want.' It could mean a lot of things. "no"

"oh"

Blythe could see 'him' immediately relaxed as if 'he' still got a chance. "He wanted her to invest in his company."

"Blythe!" That was private information. Alyson didn't think it was appropriate to let the 2 strangers know about it.

"maybe they're interested"

It made Lucy wonder just how much Lucas was asking. She asked for more information like she was interested, but the megastar stopped her friend from giving more details than she already has and asked them to keep this quiet away from the media. So instead of asking for more details, Lucy did the appropriate thing and offered assistance if needed. Her immediate thought was to make a bargain with him if he asks. _That would work._

"My father may be interested to." Alexis spoke freely like a friend to friend. "I know it's none of my business, but I don't think you should."

Alyson wasn't surprised to hear her reasoning since she too had the same thought. It would cause a lot of problems if their relationship doesn't work out. The amount is not small either. If the media finds out, it would do nothing but harm to their relationship.

"I'm sure he'll understand why you can't." Alexis didn't feel the need to explain any further.

Leave it to Alexis, she somehow can turn a serious situation into a fun one. Previously she sent the photos to Ashley's cell phone and as expected, Ashley was calling.. "Do you want to talk to my sister?" Lucy realized what the magazine said about the megastar was right. No matter what mood she's in, she always tries not to disappoint her fans.

Putting on a smile, Alyson tried not to think about the problem and focused on her biggest fan on the phone. Everyone laughed when they heard long screams of excitement.

"Is it really you?"

"Hi Ashley."

"Alexis, is this a joke?"

Ashley's question caused another round of laughter from everyone. Then all remained silent when the megastar proved it by singing a few lines of a song. It was fun. Everyone was laughing at Ashley's reaction. Lucy didn't think it was possible to make the megastar laugh like that as if all her problems just vanished. The speaker was turned on to the maximum and everyone remained silent to listen to the intelligent, courageous, little girl who's not afraid to show off her talent.

Alyson was surprised and touched that even a little girl would be interested in her award winning song which instantly brought back memories. "That's really, really beautiful…Ashley."

"You're beautiful."

Sounds of 'aww' filled the room, hearing the outspoken little girl's immediate comment. If it wasn't for Michel, Ashley would have kept the line on as long as she could.

"She's adorable."

"She's a brat." Alexis couldn't resist and spoke truthfully, causing all others to laugh.

It was clear to Lucy what Alexis was trying to do when she continued to tell the famous celebrities about her half-sister Ashley. Anyone who heard would feel sorry for Ashley who lost her mother the moment she came to this world. It was a sad story and Alexis made sure that she ended the story with a different mood by telling them how Ashley drove her nuts sometimes. The famous women burst out laughing after hearing a story of how Ashley caught Alexis making out with her 'boyfriend' in the living room. It made her wonder how they will react if she had told them that it was Nadia she made out with.

* * *

Blythe never thought that her day would turn out like this. She was expecting another normal day spending time with her friend who needed someone to talk to. But instead, here they are at the 86th floor on the observation deck of the Empire State Building at 10 PM. It's cold. It's dark. But she felt warm inside because of the person whom she was currently clinging her hands to. Previously, while they were eating lunch, she learned a lot about David from 'his' friend. She learned that David is the only child and because of this, Alexis claimed that 'he' has a controlling behavior which is one of 'his' qualities that turned her off. She came to understand what Alexis meant because after lunch, David made all the plans, where to go and when to leave. But she didn't mind because she had fun skating around the rink at the Rockefeller Center, holding hands with the one she's interested in. It was a perfect day for her, as well as her famous friend who finally got to have some fun in public without anyone recognizing her. Bundled up in a winter coat, winter cap, gloves and scarf, they were unrecognizable.

Just a moment ago, Blythe came to understand what it was he wanted to tell her, the reason he called. The way that he spoke with concern, it must have bothered him to the point where he had to tell her. He again told her that it was just a feeling that he couldn't explain and he would feel better if she could relay the message to the megastar. For whatever reason, she was glad that he came into her life because what she experienced was nothing but happiness.

"I'm really glad that we've met." Blythe said as she held onto 'his' arm closer and leaned her head on 'his' shoulder.

Lucy blew out a sigh of relief, satisfied that she finally got to say what was in her mind. But she knew that the only way for her mind to rest is when Lucas is no longer part of her life and the megastar's life. Looking at Alexis who seemed to be having a lot of fun with the famous megastar, smiling, talking, snapping pictures, she was glad Alexis came along. Maybe all it takes is a girl to convince the famous celebrity. Maybe all it takes is Alexis to talk to her. And maybe… _what the…_ It may be dark and she could be wrong. But she doesn't think so. It looked like there could be another reason Alexis was having so much fun. Her eyes fall on the hand that is wrapping around the megastar's waist.

"Let's go."

"But…." Blythe realized this is what Alexis was referring to in regards to David's controlling behavior. He didn't even ask if she wants to leave and just left.

"Alexis, it's getting late."

"In a few more minutes." Alexis snapped another selfie of herself with the megastar.

Lucy didn't like it all one bit because it looked like Alexis found another target.

"David, come over here."

Lucy was surprised by the megastar's request. She didn't think the megastar will ever be able to trust her fully and definitely not trust her to stand next to her to take a selfie. Standing between Blythe and the megastar, Lucy kept her hands to herself, with one hand holding the selfie stick. Each had a turn to snap the picture after alternating positions. She was again surprised that the megastar was willing to take a picture with her without anyone else. At that moment, she felt as though there was no longer a barrier between them when the megastar hung her arm around her shoulders. Lucy was even more shocked when Blythe gave her a kiss on the cheek as soon as Alexis snapped the picture. Surprises didn't stop there. As soon as she turned her head, her head was pulled in for a kiss on her lips.

Blythe didn't care what anyone thinks. She was afraid if she didn't, she wouldn't have a chance, not knowing if today would be the last time they would meet.

Looking deeply into Blythe's eyes, Lucy had no idea what to say. Even if she could think of something to say, she wouldn't be able to because Alexis took control of the situation once again, interrupting at the right moment.

"Wait…" Alexis said as she gave her phone to the megastar.

All Lucy expected was another picture but what she got was another surprise…her cold bearded face was sandwiched between the lips of the famous model and the fashion designer.

* * *

Next day

Anthony was furious to learn that his words did absolutely nothing. "I wanted to do something, Lucy." If Lucas wasn't her half brother, he could think of a lot of things to intimidate him. He could get him in trouble by planting drugs in his apartment. He could have someone beat him up as a warning. Even that plan seems to be difficult since Lucas has bodyguards with him most of the time.

Lucy agreed with his plans but asked him to wait for a few days to see if Lucas would call her. It took a lot of convincing and she noticed that Anthony, like her, was feeling the same way; Time is running out. She didn't understand why until she learned that he got a visit from a man who claimed that he works for the US secret service. Her first thought was 'Mr. P' but realized later that it was a different group. The reason he came wasn't a surprise to her since she predicted that it would happen; information in exchange for his freedom. But the information that the secret service wanted wasn't what she thought.

"Do you know anything about that?" Lucy was curious to know.

"You know how it is."

Lucy knows very well what he's referring to. She had done it many times herself. That's the way it is in the Underground. You get a buyer, you get the money and you don't ask questions. Just like a store selling guns legally, what the buyer is using it for, that's none of the seller's business.

"Even if I know, I can't say anything."

It's a rule passed down from generation to generation. Not many followed it. Those who didn't would usually end up dead. With Anthony's current status, it surprised her that he won't give any information out to protect himself. _Maybe he doesn't know or maybe he knows and those who are involved are even more powerful than him._ Either way, she trusted Anthony to make the right decision.

"Okay." Lucy internally thanked him for providing more men to look after the megastar.

That night, Lucy thought she would be able to drift off to sleep quickly after having a successful night with the celebrities. But with the new information she learned, it got her even more worried. A few years ago, after she woke up from the coma, she was shocked to find how much the world has changed. She once asked Scud what caused the economy to change so much so fast; stock market crashed, rise of unemployment and crimes, and leakage of private information due to outsourcing to other countries. Greediness. He said. Upper management knew the outcome, but they do it anyway to expand their own wealth. It's impossible to stop it now.

"impossible to stop it now.." That's the same thing Anthony said. Knowing something is going to happen and not knowing when, how or where caused her to have another night of restless sleep.

* * *

This morning, Alexis woke up at her usual time and found that the brunette was still sleeping. It wasn't until she didn't get a response after calling her name multiple times did she realize that the brunette was sick.

After sleeping thru most of the day, Lucy finally woke up at 5 PM. Sitting on the round table in her hotel room taking one small bite of chicken soup after another, Lucy found the energy to respond back to Alexis who did not appreciate the attitude she was given.

"You had a fever of 105 degrees." Alexis didn't realize how stubborn the brunette could be until now.

"It's not going to kill me. You should have woken me up."

"We tried."

"We?"

"Amy called earlier. She…"

"She knows I'm sick?" The more Lucy heard, the more upset she got because Amy knows that she doesn't like to be seen by a doctor. "Did she tell you to call the doctor?"

"You were sick." Alexis reiterated how sick she was. But it seems that whatever she said, the brunette didn't like the decision she and Amy made without her permission.

Lucy doesn't blame Alexis for not knowing how much she hates doctors. But she expected her blonde lover to know. What's done is done. There's nothing she could do about it except tell her next time don't…unless she finds her bleeding. The fact that she had been seen by a male doctor without her knowledge made her even more upset.

Sniffing in her stuffed up nose, Lucy took some medicine after finished eating her early dinner. With the rain outside, Alexis didn't feel like going out. Both sat on the couch to watch a movie.

"She's really hot." Alexis had been looking at the pictures she took from last night.

With brows furrowed, Lucy turned her head slowly, narrowing her eyes at the one sitting at the other end of the couch.

"I wonder if she's into women." Alexis said as she resized the images on the phone with her thumb and forefinger.

Lucy's eyes remained focus on Alexis. The thought that she had last night, she realized that she may be right.

"I think she could be. Look how many failed relationships she had in the past …." Alexis said as she swiped her finger over the phone. "She supports LGBT and she has a lot of lesbian friends. Did you know that?"

If her nose wasn't stuffed up, her nostrils would be flaring up at this moment. Instead, Lucy had to breathe through her mouth.

"Look at this picture." Alexis turned the phone towards the brunette. "Isn't she hot?! She almost exposed herself." The picture was taken at a famous award show where the megastar wore a sexy outfit showing a lot of skin at the shoulder and upper chest.

The more she heard Alexis talking about the megastar's body, character and sexiness, Lucy again couldn't control her anger boiling up inside. She's afraid that Alexis would actually try to get close to the famous blonde and wait for the right moment just like what she did with Dana, her college friend. She didn't get Dana to be with her, but she did get a chance to sleep with her. With that thought, Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What…are you doing?"

"I'm thinking if I should try." Alexis said as she kept her eyes at the photos in her phone.

"You're not serious."

"Why not? Dana doesn't want to be with me. I'm free again…and after we get Lucas to leave her, she'll probably need a friend to talk to. Who would be better to comfort her than me?"

It sounded like Alexis had it all planned out from the beginning. _That's why she wanted to help me…she has a motive._ Her plan may seem impossible to others but not to her.

"…She's not gay. Alexis."

"You should know by now, I'm very persuasive and I don't give up easily…" Alexis continued to look at the photos in her phone. "all it takes is give her a shoulder to cry on, some comforting words, a night alone, some drinks and..…"

"Alexis!" Her plan sounded like what a man would do, what Lucas would do. "I think you should go back to London tomorrow."

"I extended my stay this morning."

"What? Why?" After seeing the picture that Alexis showed to her, Lucy instantly dropped her jaws. As if getting Lucas to stay away from the megastar wasn't hard enough, now she has to worry about Alexis. And Alexis being a girl, it would be easier for her to get the megastar's trust. Having read numerous articles about the blonde singer, some believed that the megastar could be bi. Pictures of her partying with her lesbian friends have been circulating the internet. Their closeness got people speculating.

"Stay…away from her." Lucy said in a commanding tone.

"don't you think she would be happier with me than Lucas or any other guys?"

That did it. Lucy reached out and tried to snatch her phone away but failed. "Alexis…I"

"You're into her." Alexis said as she pointed at the brunette. It didn't make sense to her why she would try to break up the megastar's relationship with her half-brother even before she found out her relationship with Lucas. Only one thought came to mind and she believed she just proved it.

Both turned towards the ringing of the phone.

"Tell her I'm sleeping." Lucy wasn't in the mood to talk to her blonde lover.

"…Hi…she's fine…mhm…she said she's sleeping." Alexis shrugged her shoulders in response to the brunette's glare and put the speaker on.

"Lucy, how are you feeling?" Amy said in sweet concerned tone.

"just a flu, it's not going to kill me. "

A sigh of frustration from Amy could be heard. "I'm sorry, but we tried to wake you up and you weren't responding…so I got scared."

Alexis was totally confused at why the blonde was apologizing for doing the right thing. Looking at the brunette who's sitting at the end of the couch, with legs on the coffee table and arms crossed, Alexis had never seen this side of her.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Lucy didn't want to sound too upset but she couldn't control how she feels.

"Are you coming back for Christmas?"

"no"

Hearing her quick response and the tone of her voice, Amy knew her lover was still upset. She wanted to ask when but knowing what her response would be, she decided not to. She wanted to ask if there were any news, but didn't feel that Lucy would want to talk about that at this moment.

"Alexis, when are you coming back?"

"after New Year's."

Amy did feel better knowing Alexis would be there to take care of her. Knowing that Lucy wasn't in the mood, Amy ended the call with three words of love. She expected Lucy to respond with the same but when she didn't get a response, all she could do was hung up.

"What's the matter with you? She's just worried about you."

Still feeling weak, Lucy wasn't in the mood to argue and kept looking at the tv as if she heard nothing.

"Don't blame her. Blame me. I wanted to call the doctor." If that's what's really bothering her, Alexis is willing to take the blame.

"Can you go to your own room? I want to watch this." That was Lucy's way of telling her to shut up and sit down or leave.

Doctors. Scud knew that she had always hated doctors but he doesn't know why. In fact, nobody knows because she never told anyone. Scud thinks the reason is because she's afraid of needles. Afraid of needles? Definitely not. Like any other person, she just doesn't like them. It happened many years ago. At that young age, anything she said would be considered 'misinterpreted' information. Who would adults believe, a doctor with many years of experience or a kid claiming that she had been 'touched' inappropriately?

"What do you think Amy would do if I send her this picture?" Alexis turned the picture towards her.

"you wouldn't"

"…maybe…maybe not…"

"If you want her to break up with me, then go ahead." It would take more than that to threaten her and Lucy knows that the only way to get out of it is act like she doesn't care.

"I'm going to do it." Alexis said as she moved her finger closer to the phone.

"Go ahead."

"Are you sure you don't care?"

Alexis was only trying to prove it point but realized that it didn't work when the brunette closed the bathroom door. "I sent it!..."

* * *

Lucy decided that it would be best to move to another hotel just to be safe even though the doctor had no idea who she is. The less people know about her, the better it would be.

"Ashley is going to be so jealous." Alexis expected her to be because she's sitting in the middle row of 20 seats in a filled room of about 200 audiences, watching the megastar's live performance. With her social skills and open-minded personality, she was always able to make people notice her and make friends easily and being friends with the megastar definitely has its advantages. They were offered two free tickets to the live show.

Lucy would have been enjoying herself too if she wasn't there for another reason. Her eyes had been scanning nonstop up and down and across to look for anyone suspicious. All audiences had to pass a security checkpoint so she felt better knowing that. But she didn't rule out that the impossible could still happen. All it takes is one crazy audience to hide something sharp in his shoes and jump up the stage. It could even be an insider. Even she wouldn't be able to help at that point. Fans were standing up, singing, screaming, and crying as the megastar walked through the aisle to shake hands with her fans. It was difficult for anyone, even security guards to protect her if something did happen. Luckily, the show ended successfully without anyone getting hurt, just obsessed fans getting sore throat from all the screaming.

* * *

Lucy did not think it would happen, having waited for more than a week, and was surprised to finally get a phone call from Lucas. Actually, he called Alexis and invited her for dinner to talk about business. If Amy found out, she will never approve. Lucy, of course, went with her uninvited.

"Do you think he'll agree?" Alexis said as she took a bite of the broccoli. Nothing is more comfortable than eating dinner in her pajamas on the round table in the living room of a 2 bedroom room suite with floor to ceiling windows, 2 bathrooms and a fully equipped kitchen.

"$50 million dollars is a lot of money." Lucy said as she took a bite of the grilled salmon.

What Lucas needed was investors because he failed to get government funding. For years, his company had been working on a medical device that could detect various diseases in-house so clinics and small medical centers wouldn't have to mail the blood work to the labs. Without government funding and new investors, he will have no choice but to sell it and that's not what he wants to do just yet because he believes that his company could be worth more than $500 million. The way he said it with such interest, it sounded very convincing.

Lucy wasn't interested. Scud might be, though. She was, however, curious to know how the megastar rejected him. 50 million dollars may be a lot of money but to the famous blonde, it wouldn't be a problem. His response sounded like what any guy who's not after his girlfriend's money would say. But did Lucy believe him? Absolutely not.

"if his company is worth that, then he's richer than her."

Whether he's telling the truth or not, the end result will still be the same. Her lips lifted up slightly in a smirk as she thought about that moment. Lucy didn't think Lucas would be surprised by the offer but he was. The catch is not only does he have to break up with the megastar but he also cannot tell the megastar about it. Seeing his reaction brought back memories of how she used to be when she was the leader; in complete control.

"What would you do?" Alexis asked out of curiosity.

Lucy lifted her right brow up. It sounded like a trick question. She knew better than to answer that.

"I…would definitely go for the girl…get the girl, get the money…no brainer."

"no money, no girl, no brainer"

"she's not that shallow…" Alexis said with uncertainty.

Noticing that the conversation somehow changed to talking about the megastar, Lucy didn't respond and continued eating her dinner. Her left eyebrow lifted, her mouth dropped slightly, her fork fell on the dish after hearing the next comment.

"There's only one way to find out."

* * *

Christmas day

On this joyous occasion, many are celebrating with their friends and family inside the house away from the freezing weather. Like the day on Thanksgiving, Ethan and Nadia prepared another memorable meal. But this time there are enough seats with plenty of elbow room. Christmas music in the living room could be heard in the dining room. Ashley was the center of attention this time. She was showing Holly pictures of the megastar and telling her about that day when she got to talk to the famous blonde via video chat. Not only that, Ashley was showing off the bracelet that the megastar sent her.

"Isn't it cool?" Ashley said in excitement.

"Wow…how did Alexis get to meet her?" Ethan was as surprised as Holly.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"no" It was a mumble, softer than the music in the living room. Amy had no idea that everyone heard until she looked up, holding a spoon in her mouth. "What?"

All eyes turned towards the little girl who walked around the table to show the blonde the picture.

"Look Kristin, she's as beautiful as you."

What could Amy probably say to that? Hearing that was like hearing it from her brunette lover. That's what Lucy would have said to make her feel better. "She is beautiful." Amy said softly as she stroked Ashley's golden hair. Remembering the moments with her lover brought a smile to her face. That is until Holly mentioned her name.

"When is Skye coming back?" When she noticed a moment of silence as if nobody knows, she asked again in a concerned tone. "She is coming back, isn't she?"

Two thoughts instantly appeared in Amy's mind. One; why is she always asking about her? Two, the way she asked caused her to worry about Lucy even more. It sounded like she's never coming back. It had been more than 2 months now since Lucy left. Calls and messages got less and less. She had not heard from her since the day she got sick. Scud heard from her, though. She learned what Lucas was up to. She had tried to call but Lucy didn't pick up. She texted her and Lucy responded with the same statement as last time. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me.' At the end of the message was a heart emoticon and that was enough to cause her to smile. At that moment, everything seemed to be back to normal, the way it was before. But as days passed by without any messages, she came to understand why people say long distant relationships never work.

"She'll be back after New Years." Amy noticed that Holly was happy with the response. Seeing Nadia feeding her girlfriend, Amy felt happy for her because it seems that Nadia has finally found someone she wants to spend the rest of her life with, without worrying about being placed into situations where she doesn't feel comfortable in. Amy once asked Nadia if there was anything about Holly that she doesn't like. She was surprised with the response. _She's Perfect? Nobody's perfect._ Nadia went on to describe the good qualities about her girlfriend, thoughtful, considerate, gentle, and kind. Like any relationship, they don't agree on everything but those disagreements never turned into arguments. Amy came to believe just how thoughtful Holly could be when she volunteered to stay behind to help clean up even though everyone had left early because snow was falling more rapidly. After dishes were done, Nadia assisted her girlfriend with the coat and escorted her outside but not before giving her a kiss under the mistletoe hanging from the door entrance. Nadia did that and Amy found it quite pointless.

After eating a full meal, Amy stood by the window. The beautiful sight of snow shower brought back memories of that night. She remembered it as clearly as if it was yesterday; that day she and Lucy spent more than half an hour building a snowman in the backyard when they should be helping Scud shovel the snow out of the driveway. After the snowman was done, she threw one ball of soft snow towards her lover's back. That playful act then turned into a more serious snowball fight which ultimately ended when Lucy got distracted by Scud and was unable to avoid being hit. Her throw was so hard, it left a purplish bruise on Lucy's gorgeous face. That night, Lucy stood behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist. Both swayed from side to side as they listened to the soft Christmas carol while watching the snowflakes melt against the window. It was a romantic night with dim lighting inside, soft music, and dancing that slowly turned into hugging and kissing. Remembering how disappointed Lucy was with her adorable pouted lips when nothing else happened after that brought a smile to her face.

"What happened?" Amy asked the two girls covered with snow.

"her car won't start." Nadia said as she took off her coat. "She'll be staying here tonight." She said as if asking for permission from the blonde.

"Are you sure? I can call a taxi."

Nadia was waiting for a response from the blonde. But when she didn't get one, she made her own decision. "Sure, you can sleep here in Janet's room."

Amy was speechless. What else could she say? Saying no would be rude. Driving would be dangerous for anyone.

As they sat in the living room to watch a movie, Amy was happy to learn that her wish may have come true. Ethan's blind date, Holly's friend, was very much attracted to Ethan. What Holly wanted to know was what Ethan thought about her friend.

"I didn't…ask…" Nadia shrugged her shoulders apologetically. Amy had no clue either because she had been occupied with schoolwork and worrying about Lucy. "Let me call him now."

Amy could only hope that Ethan would be able to find someone he could fall in love with. But she really had not notice anything different about him. She again came to understand what Nadia said about her girlfriend being considerate is true because Holly stopped Nadia from calling seeing how late it is.

Amy said good night but what she really wanted to do is give Lucy a call. It is Christmas, so she expected her lover to talk to her.

Holly also decided to go to sleep seeing how tired Nadia was from cooking all day. Standing outside the doorway of the first floor bedroom which used to be Janet's room, Nadia took a moment to look at her girlfriend, dressed in long sleeve pajamas. She heard 'good night' from her girlfriend. That was a hint for her to leave but she couldn't get her legs to move. She leaned forward and her girlfriend gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night." Holly repeated in her gentle voice.

Nadia was satisfied with that but again didn't move, still looking deeply into her girlfriend's blue ocean eyes. She had wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she was moving too fast. Moving too fast would backfire. She learned that from her last relationship. But this is different. She could feel that this time would be different. She could actually see her future being with the one standing in front of her wearing the same smile as hers. Would it be too soon to express how she feels about her? Would it scare her away? She remembered the first time Holly expressed her love during the Thanksgiving meal, the first time they kissed and the first time they hugged each other. It had only been a few months but it seemed like she knew everything about her. While they were together, she had never felt being pushed into a situation where she didn't want to be in. This time is different. She was being herself. There was no anxiety. There was no pressure. It's past that point where she felt completely comfortable with her.

"I…want to…" Nadia bit her lip and she knew she was doing that. She noticed the former blonde agent does that from time to time and she herself somehow developed that habit. Should I tell her that I've never been happier? _But that's not true. I was happy with Alexis at one point. Should I tell her I want to be with her_ _forever? That sounded like a proposal._

 _"_ I think it's too soon."

For a moment, Nadia thought Holly could read her mind. It took another two seconds before she realized what prompted that response. It was the 3 words that she herself said. It was her own eyes that wandered towards the bed behind her girlfriend while she was trying to think of what to say.

"no…that's not what I meant…" _Oh god…what have I done. She thinks I want to sleep with her._ In situations like this, there was only one thing to do. Hug her girlfriend as tight as she can and apologize for the confusion and tell her exactly how she feels without holding back. Feeling the strong hold Holly had on her waist, she knew her girlfriend understood. No more words need to be said. Nadia said good night and happily walked up the stairs, aware that her girlfriend of over 2 months was watching her from behind, but unaware that her smile was no longer there.

"No…you don't. You don't know anything about me."

Amy was glad that Lucy was finally in the mood to talk to her, even while she was exercising. But she wasn't happy to learn that Lucy's attitude hasn't changed since the last time especially after she found out Alexis wasn't there with her.

Lucy was in the gym working out to get back into shape since she had been sick with the cold for more than a week. Her cold has yet to clear up. In the middle of kicking the punching bag, she received a call from her blonde lover.

"You let her go alone?! It's New York City. You can't trust the taxis there. It's too dangerous for her to go alone. Lucy, you have to make sure she's okay."

"She's at a Christmas party with a friend." Lucy didn't want to say too much about Dana.

Amy was getting frustrated that she wasn't able to get her point across. Things could happen before the party, at the party, and after the party especially now that Lucas knows about her. "I would feel better if you can just call her to make sure she's okay." She expected Lucy to understand why. Having been an agent, she had seen a lot of cases that happened to foreigners. It's because they're not familiar with the surroundings, criminals picked them as their number one targets. It's also commonly known that criminals wait outside hotels to look for the right target and wait for the right moment.

Lucy thought that would satisfy Amy after confirming that Alexis was indeed okay. But nope. She was told to pick up Alexis at the party.

"Please Lucy, I would feel better if you're there with her." Amy noticed her lover's frustration throughout the conversation, so the only way to get her to do as she says is by using the same tone as Nadia. That seems to always work and it did. That wasn't the conversation she had in mind with her brunette lover. Now it got her even more worried…about Alexis and Nadia because before talking about Alexis, Amy told Lucy about Holly. Lucy didn't like the fact that Holly was staying in their house for the night. It could be part of her plan. A plan to do what? That was Amy's question. If she wanted to do something to Nadia, she would have done it a long time ago. There is nothing valuable in the house for her to steal. There is nothing in the house that would reveal their true identity. As she listened to Lucy's reasoning, Amy kept shaking her head in disagreement. It was the last statement from Lucy that got her worried. 'You don't know what she's thinking.'

She's right about that. Just because she didn't do anything, that doesn't mean she's not going to do anything now. Amy got off the bed and opened the door. She had previously warned Nadia to lock her door before going to bed. She felt she needed to remind her again but realized that it was useless because she saw Holly going into Nadia's bedroom.

"Now what can I do?"

* * *

Standing one foot in front of her blonde girlfriend, Nadia let out a gentle smile. It's understandable that her girlfriend wouldn't be able to sleep in someone else's bed but she could tell there is another reason.

"What's wrong?" Nadia said as she took one step closer.

"I…"

The expression on Holly's face told her that something was bothering her. It was the way she looked into her eyes for a moment then looked down the floor as if she had done something wrong. Nadia had seen that look before…in Alexis. _No…please…no_. A moment ago, she confessed her love. At this moment, she felt that she shouldn't have. _It was too soon. I shouldn't have said anything. Now she's scared._ "What?"

"There's no heat in the bedroom…downstairs."

"Ohhh…." Nadia didn't expect that. "umm…there's a master bedroom upstairs.." She wasn't sure if that's the truth. _It could be. Either that or she doesn't know how to tell me that she doesn't feel the same way, at least not yet._ As Nadia walked towards the door with her smile slowly disappearing, she expected her girlfriend to follow her but what she heard and saw brought that smile back to her face.

"I think it would be warmer…here." Holly said while sitting on the edge of the full size bed.

The thought Nadia had earlier was no longer there. As she took each step closer, she could see her girlfriend slowly standing up. Not understanding what her girlfriend was thinking of, Nadia remained silent and still to let her girlfriend make the first move. She allowed Holly to gently caress her cheek with her thumb. She allowed Holly to move her to sit on the bed. Her mind was curious to know what Holly would do next. There was no sound in the room except for the rapid beating of her heart. Looking up at her young lover who wore a shy small smile, she waited patiently for her to open up to her. It's too soon. That's what she said. So she wasn't expecting Holly to go all the way with her tonight. However, that assumption disappeared when she saw Holly slowly reaching up towards the top button of her pajamas. _No. That's now what I want._ Having sex so soon would change everything. She's not going to make the same mistake twice so she quickly stood up. As she was about to stop her, the knock on the door stopped both of their movement.

"Yes" Nadia peeked her head out, not wanting Amy to know who else was inside, but realized that her actions already gave it away. All she could do is talk in whispers and using hand signals so her companion can't hear them talking about her. She let the former agent know that she was getting frustrated with her constant reminder that Holly could be here for another reason. She couldn't take it anymore and shut the door. _If she had wanted to do something to me, she would have done it a long time ago. If she only knew what Holly was about to do, she wouldn't think that of her._

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine." Nadia didn't bother to come up with a lie. "It's late. I'm so tired." She deliberately let out a yawn and internally thanked the blonde for interrupting at the right moment. "…is this side okay?" Nadia said after slipping into the right side of the bed. There were no doubts in her mind that Holly is not what they thought. They just don't know her that well, but she does. Having spent weeks with her, she saw nothing but a normal person with a good heart, with a love for kids and pets. Every time, they go shopping at a mall, Holly would stop by at the pet store to look at dogs. She had no intention of buying one but one look at the small white maltese poodle looking back at her each time she was there, Holly couldn't resist and bought it the next day after getting permission from her roommate.

Just a moment ago, Nadia could tell that Holly wanted to tell her something. She didn't find anything abnormal about it. Everybody has secrets. She never told Holly about Alexis because she didn't feel there was a need to. That's the past. Telling her would only make the situation awkward, so she decided not to. Questions about past relationships never came up. Holly didn't ask, so she didn't either. What they usually talked about is each other's hobbies, likes and dislikes, the future, and of course the cute, lovable white maltese poodle named Cocoa.

"Nadia…." Holly said, lying on her side with the back facing Nadia.

"yes"

"Hold me…"

Two simple words somehow didn't sound so simple. It was the tone of her voice. Nadia could hear the trembling within. Nadia wanted to ask what was bothering her. But this isn't the right time so she shifted closer, placed a kiss on the golden hair and hung her left arm around her girlfriend's waist. The only thing she could do is hold her close, hoping that it would give her some comfort.

* * *

Amy had difficulty sleeping. It wasn't until her tired body couldn't take it anymore was she able to get a few hours of sleep. The first thing she did when she woke up was check on Nadia. Seeing nobody in the bedroom, bed neatly made was a good sign. Seeing both girls in the kitchen preparing breakfast, she let out a deep breath. "Damn you, Lucy." That was for scaring her.

After getting dressed, Amy thought it would be a good idea to let Lucy know what she did last night. She took a picture of the couple happily feeding each other breakfast and sent it with a message. 'I have a headache now because I didn't get any sleep last night.' She wanted to write something nasty too but decided not to and sent it off.

It never occurred to Amy that Nadia would be that open when it comes to sex. She had always thought that the shy woman was like her.

"So what happened last night?" Amy felt that Nadia owed her an explanation. If she had listened to her and got Holly to sleep in another room, she would have been able to sleep better.

Nadia didn't appreciate being asked such a personal question. She was surprised that Holly gave the same explanation that she gave her last night. It made her wonder if it was true. Is there really no heat in Janet's bedroom?

"Oh really…you know, we have a master bedroom upstairs. Nadia, didn't you tell her?"

"I don't think Skye would like anyone sleeping in her bed. That is her bedroom. Isn't it?"

Amy didn't expect that. It's a good answer.

Feeling that Amy had something more to say, Nadia felt that it was best to leave. After driving Holly home and to work, she was surprised to find Amy, Ethan and Scud waiting for her.

"I changed her battery." Scud felt better knowing that Holly's car did in fact have a problem. "But…she lied about the heater not working in Janet's bedroom."

Nadia had a feeling that it was a lie. Why did Holly lie? She could only think of one reason…and that is she changed her mind and had planned on sleeping with her. "I know." She said as she sat on the couch.

"you know?" Amy said, waiting for her to explain. But when no explanation was given, Amy came to the conclusion that she was right. "ohhhh…you could've told me last night what you were doing. I would've…."

"Kristin!" If Scud and Ethan weren't there, then it would be fine. It wasn't appropriate to talk about things like that in front of the guys especially her brother.

A smile spread across Ethan's face. He was happy to learn how serious their relationship got to.

"No, we didn't." Talking about this with her brother was absolutely embarrassing. Nadia didn't want to say anything but felt the need to clarify since she didn't want anyone to think of Holly in a negative way. "She couldn't sleep, so we talked until we got tired." This would make more sense if it did happen. If she had told them what happened last night, how she found Holly to be acting strange, it would only confirm that they were right. And that's not what she wants them to think of her blonde girlfriend. However, she did find something strange, especially the times when Holly wanted to know more about Lucy. She would then ask her about her other friends. But Nadia knew what she was trying to do. The only person her girlfriend wanted to know about is the former criminal mastermind. But what happened last night confused her even more. If she was interested in Lucy, she wouldn't have planned on making love to her or was this part of her plan to get inside the house like Amy said. _Did she do something in the middle of the night?_

"So...why lie about the heater not working?" Scud was paying attention as he was feeding the baby. It made sense until Nadia claimed that nothing happened.

"It's only an excuse, Scud." Amy explained.

"Oh…" It still didn't entirely make sense to him.

"Speaking of Holly, she wants to know what you think of her friend." It was a better time as any to divert the conversation. All could see that Ethan was a bit embarrassed about it, especially in front of the blonde.

"good" His eyes glanced at Amy for a short moment before his attention was taken away by what Nadia said. "She said that?" They went out a few times but he was not attracted to her as he was to Kristin who was taking the baby from Scud.

"Ethan, you should give it some time. She may not look like the one you're looking for, but you might be attracted to her inner qualities…and that takes time. Look at me…" As Nadia kept talking about how Holly makes her feel, Ethan couldn't control his eyes from following the blonde who was holding the baby and walking towards the window. I _get it. I do. But I just…can't stop thinking about her. Seeing her all alone makes his heart ache._ He had thought that she would be happy with the brunette but it doesn't seem that way. Not once, not twice, there were numerous occasions where he had seen her in the same state she's in now; quiet, unhappy, in deep thought.

He couldn't hold it in anymore and stood up. "What's wrong, Kristin?" It took two tries to get her attention.

"Nothing's wrong." Standing next to the window, Amy rocked the baby in her arms back and forth. That's what she had been doing during the times when she felt unhappy. Looking at Zander seems to take all her unhappiness away.

"If you miss her, then tell her to come back." Ethan heard about Anthony's situation but couldn't understand how the brunette could help him.

"She can't." Looking at the baby, Amy said softly as she held the baby up to her face.

"She can't…" Ethan repeated in confusion. "…but you can…"

"Ethan, she can't." Nadia said.

"Why?"

"because it could be dangerous…" Scud said.

"Why? What is she doing there?" He realized he was once again left out of the loop just like last time. The silence confirmed it. "Then why did you let her go?"

It took a moment for him to realize what he just said when he noticed each one looking at him, except for the blonde who kept looking at the baby. _Nobody can stop her from going, not even her._

It's at this moment he finally knew the answer to his question he once asked her. _Would I have a chance if you never met 'him'? The answer is no._ He came to understand what it is about the brunette that captured the heart of the strong and independent former agent, her shy and insecure sister Nadia, and the direct and spirited Alexis. And he, himself…will never be able to learn from her or be like her…because he would never leave the one he loves to help a friend.

…but she would...

* * *

In the city that never sleeps, Alexis came to understand where the name came from. It's as crowded, noisy, loud and alive as it was in the morning. She didn't think people would still come out in this freezing weather to enjoy the last night of the year. Broadway show billboards and advertisements light up one of the most visited tourist attractions. Hundreds of people were walking, talking, dancing and standing at Times Square, singing along with the singers on the stage as they waited to celebrate the beginning of the New Year.

"This is crazy!"

"I know!" With a scarf wrapped around her neck, Lucy scanned the area for anything suspicious. It was useless, she knew that. With so many people around them, they could hardly move. From where she stood, she could see police men surrounding the stage and standing at several spots, surveilling the area. She wouldn't be surprised if some were disguised as civilians. From what Anthony said and she hoped he's wrong, it would be absolute chaos if it happened here and now. She did feel better knowing that nobody can enter the barricaded streets with a bag. But still anything can happen. All it takes is one shot from the roof of any of these buildings.

"Maybe we should go." Lucy didn't think it would be a good idea to come here, especially with Alexis. She, however, would come regardless.

When Alexis heard the reason the brunette didn't want her to come, she agreed to stay in the hotel. But she became confused when the brunette insisted on going alone. If she thinks that something is going to happen, then why still go? It didn't make sense to her until she found out who's going to be performing. She wasn't going to let her go alone so she again used Amy to threaten her and this time it worked. "Here she comes…."

Screams were heard as the megastar, dressed in tight black leather pants, a black top and a black jacket with sparkles, walked up the stage. Lucy could feel people pushing from behind as they tried to get a closer look at the megastar.

"She looks so cool." Alexis said as she held on to the brunette's arm. She had planned on recording the performance for Ashley but found it difficult to do so with so many people around.

"Alexis, stay away from her." Lucy warned her again. She learned that Alexis, on her own, paid a visit to the megastar without her knowledge. If Anthony didn't tell her, she would've never known. What she learned from Alexis was that the megastar had no clue that they met with Lucas. Alexis could feel that she was able to gain her trust more and more. The topic of conversation is, of course, fashion which Alexis had a few suggestions for the famous singer. "You are so luckyyyy…."

"Can you delete that now?"

That night at the Empire State building, Alexis and Blythe weren't the only ones who kissed her. Alexis had been using another picture to threaten her. It was only a kiss on the cheek but she had no doubt Amy would have a fit if she saw that.

"What does it feel like? Were they soft? Does it make you…"

"…give me your phone"

"I'll delete it later, I promise." She held on to the brunette's arm tighter and sang along with the rest of the people standing next to them.

Soft? It was. It happened so fast, Lucy was surprised by it. She didn't think she would ever get the megastar to trust her, let alone kiss her. As soon as it happened, her whole body stiffened followed by the pounding of her heart. Blythe did more than that but it didn't have the same effect. Did it make me want to kiss her? It sure did. Who wouldn't?

 _She must be freezing._ Even with the winter coat, Lucy still feels cold. She was glad that all the megastar had to do was sing two songs. _C'mon get off the stage._ If someone were to hurt her, she was an easy target. "Not now." Lucy glared at the host of the event who suddenly stopped the megastar from leaving and chose this moment to ask questions.

"Are you cold?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Lucy couldn't resist saying it out.

"I'm freezing…." The megastar said as she hugged herself.

Each step that an unknown man took to walk up the stage to put a coat on the megastar made Lucy nervous. If that guy were to do something, there was nothing Lucy could do. _Hurry up. Get off the stage._ She looked up at the buildings to see if she could see anything suspicious. The only way she could tell is if she's the cousin of the Man of steel. As the crowd got louder and more performers got on the stage, Lucy realized what was going to happen next. The countdown.

 _No. Get off the stage. Get off the stage._ Even if she said it out loud, nobody would be listening. She willed her heart to stop pounding. She grabbed Alexis' hand as if ready to run. There was no way and nowhere to run. She hoped someone did a thorough check underneath the stage. Hundreds waited for the countdown to start, waiting for the New Year's Eve Waterford Crystal Ball to descend. Millions of eyes at home and here are focused on the large crystal ball with thousands of lights. Voices united in the last minute of the current year. As it got closer and closer, her heart jumped at each amplified sound. While everyone was looking up, Lucy could see she wasn't the only one looking elsewhere. Ten…Nine…Eight. The last time she felt this way was running for her life. Seven…Six…Five. She held onto Alexis' hand tighter and stared at the megastar. _Please God. Not now._

Four….

Three…

Two…

One...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Her heart ached like never before. It hurt so bad, she needed to stop to take a breath.

"Go! Go!"

"What about you?"

"They don't want me. They want you! Now…go!"

Panting heavily, Lucy turned her head back. Go? Go where? There is nowhere else to go. Awakened in the middle of the night, she only had time to put on her sneakers and jacket. She knew this day would come, so she had been sleeping in regular day clothes instead of her comfortable pajamas which she didn't have.

"Run! They're coming."

Lucy heard the banging of the door which her follower is trying to prevent the others from opening. Standing at the edge on the rooftop of a five story building, she could see the rooftop of another building. It's impossible to jump across. It's too far.

"where is it?"

She ran towards the other edge, finding the fire escape, she felt a sense of hope. As she was about to take the first step down, that hope disappeared when she saw others on the streets looking up, waiting for her. The building is surrounded by her enemies. There is no escape. "…damn it…." What else could she do except yell for help. But if she yell, who would help her in the middle of the night? Who can help her at this moment?

"Jump! Jump! I can't hold on!"

After throwing her gun towards the other building, she ran back as far as she could. There is no time to think of the best way to do this. There is only one way, once chance to prolong her life and that is to run as fast as she could and jump at the right moment. Running at full speed, with her strong foot, she pushed herself off the edge as hard as she could with her eyes focused on the destination, more than 20 feet away. "aaaAAHHHH!"

It didn't work. It was farther than she thought. Her hands reached out to grab anything she could reach, but all she could grab hold of was air.

* * *

"Sshhh…it's okay…you're okay…Shhh…"

Panting heavily, with eyes shut tight, it took her a moment to hear the gentle voice from the one who's holding her. With her heart pounding out of control, feeling the warmth of the body holding her tight, Lucy managed to open her tired eyelids slowly one at a time. It's only a dream.

"It's okay…Shh…shhh…"

Feeling the soft rub on her spine, Lucy began to feel more relaxed, still thinking of what just happened. Even though it was only a dream, she once had to do it for real, jumping from one rooftop to another to run from her enemies. Her father's loyal followers weren't so lucky. Thinking of all of those who died protecting her brought all those emotions back. Her eyes shut tight to prevent tears from forming. She took in a few deep breaths to control herself and hugged her lover tight which it's exactly what she needed now. With her eyes closed, with her arms wrapped around her lover, there is nothing else on her mind except the person holding her. How long has it been since they held each other like this? It felt so good, she didn't want to let go. The warmth, the closeness, and the tight hold her lover has on her caused her heart to pound as fast as before but for a totally different reason. Feeling comfortable, she placed a gentle kiss on her neck. But something didn't feel right when all her senses started to kick in. It's not the blonde hair. It's not the room she's in. It's not the fragrance. More importantly, it's the woman standing at the door 10 feet away. Amy? Quickly pulling back, she realized it's the famous blonde.

"What…what….." She has a lot of questions but that's all she could get out from her confused mind. "Wait…Amy…I can explain…" She could see her lover, looking very upset, walking rapidly towards her… "I can explain…"

* * *

Her eyes opened and immediately squinted at the bright light. With one intake of air, Lucy suddenly felt the need to cough, coughing out whatever it was in her throat that was blocking the passageway. She noticed Amy on her right but couldn't think of anything else right now except trying to breathe. With the help of her lover patting her back, Lucy finally managed to stop coughing and took a moment to look around the unfamiliar surroundings. As the top of the bed was being slowly raised up, she leaned her back against the pillows after taking a sip of water. The moment the bed stopped moving, she was met with a tight hug from her lover. This time, she is certain that it is the former blonde agent hugging her and not the other blonde. The color and the feel of her hair may be the same but the scent is different. The feel of her body may be the same but her voice is different.

"You should've listened to me."

"I'm sorry." A quick apology escaped her mouth as she tried to think of how she ended up there. It can't be good. Hospital. Amy…here..why? Aside from the surprise sitting in front of her, she was confused at why her body suddenly felt so painful. "ah…ah…ahhh..." She couldn't feel the pain before but now she could feel as though every muscle in her body is falling apart. Questions…later…bathroom…now. Lucy lifted off the blanket as fast as she could but realized it was a bad idea when she tried to get off the bed. Her legs didn't move as if it had been frozen in place. She reached out to touch her own legs, pinching, poking, hitting various parts, but the only thing she could feel is the rapid beating of her heart and her upper body, weak and painful as if she had been hit by a car. She continued hitting her right leg, hoping that it was just sleeping and hoping whatever she was feeling, in this case, not feeling, would go away. Another dream? She wished. Something told her that it wasn't. It wasn't until Amy wrapped her arms around her did she stop doing any more damage.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." Amy said as she held her tighter.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. After having the conversation with Ethan that night, Amy decided to go to New York. He's right. There is no reason for her not to go since the semester ended. She came to surprise Lucy but was shocked to learn the news. After calling numerous times and not getting a response from Lucy, that's when she realized where her fiancée might be. It was all over the news, news about the megastar. The first thing she did was call Max, then Scud. There was nothing she could do except pray that nobody will get hurt. _Let them get the money and leave. Don't try to be a hero. Lucy_. She wished it was that simple. But she only found out the truth after getting a call from Max. It wasn't just about money.

The waiting area is a familiar place. Amy has never been in this hospital but had been in the waiting rooms in other hospitals too many times in her life. Sitting on her left is Alexis. It's at this moment she wished she could turn back time. She wished she could convince Lucy not to come. It was a selfish thought.

What she learned from Max disgusted her. They had been on missions to rescue hostages in bank heists before. But these criminals were different from the rest of them. They came prepared and they used the megastar as a bargaining chip. Why used this method? Why not threaten to kill the hostages to get what they want? Amy didn't understand until Max told her the news regarding the US committing a series of human rights violations against the prisoners of war which included torture, physical and sexual abuse. It was for revenge as well as to get what they want. The megastar refused to take her clothes off in front of the camera until they threatened to kill a child. Lucy wouldn't be able to sit there and do nothing. If she was there, she wouldn't be able to either. With 4 armed males and 1 female, the only thing Lucy could do was offer them money to try to stop them. Lucy succeeded but what she got instead was a severe beating. They kicked and punched her so badly, it frightened the hostages. They didn't stop until the FBI acquiesced to their demands. If Mr. P was in charge, the outcome may have been different. The bruises all over Lucy's body, forearm, legs, face, eyes, and the cut on her lip showed what she went thru to save the famous blonde. _But Lucy, you couldn't save her. You should have listened to me._ It's too late now. The only thing Amy could do is pray.

"Amy"

"Max"

Max quickly approached and gave her friend a comforting hug.

"How is she?"

"She's getting an mri now. Max, she can't…her legs…she can't…"

Seeing those tears about to form in her red-eyes, hearing her trembling voice, Max understood and again hugged her. With everything else that happened, Max was glad that Amy contacted her at the right moment. If she had contacted her after the negotiation was done, it would have been too late. This case would be out of her hands and there may be a chance that their true identity could be revealed, the former criminal leader's and the Perfect Score's. At least now, the only ones who know about the gender of the disguised brunette are the doctors and the ones who rescued her.

"She's going to be okay. She's a fighter. I know she will." Max said with confidence.

Wiping her tears away, Amy managed to think about someone else besides her lover. "How is she?"

Amy understood when Max shook her head. It was a question that she knew the answer to, but was hoping that it would be different. How else would one feel after being sexually assaulted? It would be like, if not worse than, losing the ability to walk again.

* * *

 **Hours later**

"Doctor said you can be discharged tomorrow." Doctors suggested more tests to be done but Max felt it would be safer to get Lucy into another location as soon as possible. Tests and physical therapy will have to wait.

Lucy heard but did not acknowledge. Looking down into blank space, she opened her mouth as each spoonful of food was fed to her. There was nothing wrong with her hands or her other senses. She should be thankful for that. But somehow finding herself without the ability to move her legs the moment she woke up sent her into a state that she had never been before. She didn't think it would happen to her because she escaped death numerous times from more dangerous situations. But now, she came to believe that she is just like everyone else; when the time comes, she won't be able to escape it. She can't remember how it happened. But one thing she knows for sure is that she…may never be the same person she used to be.

It was exactly what Anthony said. But nobody expected that it would happen in a bank, with the megastar in it. Was it a coincidence or did they plan this from the beginning? Lucy didn't speak her thoughts and allowed Amy to continue telling her what happened with Max filling in the missing pieces.

That day, the megastar had planned on taking something out of the safe deposit box. The moment she entered the room where the safes are, four men and one woman pulled out handguns, announcing a takeover. Everyone was surprised they weren't there just for money. What they wanted took hours for the government to agree with their demand. Terrorists, that's what Anthony told her about. That's what the secret service asked him about. The last thing Lucy remembered was following the famous blonde. That's what she had been doing after New Year's.

The more she heard, the more certain she was that their plan was to use the megastar to force the government to release a prisoner. Using a regular citizen wouldn't have the same effect. Using someone as famous as her will capture their attention.

Noticing that Lucy had been staring into blank space as if not hearing a single word from her, Max tried to comfort her with this information. "They don't know who you are. They just think you're a transgender."

That made sense to Lucy. Even if she was caught in the middle of a regular bank robbery, she and the rest of the hostages would need to be questioned by the police. She would have no way of getting out of it. Giving them her fake ID would pose a lot of questions. However, Lucy was a bit confused when Max continued with the story until she learned what happened inside the bank wasn't broadcasted to the public. The only ones who know are the FBI group that was in charge and the hostages. Her heart ached after hearing the details of what they wanted the megastar to do. It made sense. It would be suicide if she fought back. She would have done everything she could to save the megastar from being humiliated. She was disappointed to learn that the terrorists got away with what they came for, the money from the bank and one of their own. Despite the condition she was in, she was glad that she was able to save the megaster until she learned what happened afterwards.

The FBI provided them a helicopter but was not able to fulfill their second request on time. It was clear to Lucy what the FBI was trying to do, stall. The terrorists weren't stupid to fall for that either. As a result of their unfulfilled demand, what happened later made her want to kill them. What hurts even more is realizing that she had failed to protect the one she came here for. Despite all the nightmares, given to her as a hint, she still failed _. It wasn't Lucas. It was a terrorist_. _Oh God_ …She didn't want to listen anymore.

Her eyes looked up into her lover's. "nnno…." She reached out to hold her lover's wrist. Shaking her head, she didn't want to believe that it's true.

Amy placed the bowl down and motioned Max to stop talking. She knew this would happen. Wrapping her arms around Lucy, she spoke softly over her shoulder. "She's alive." She could feel Lucy shaking her head. "You did all you could." She could feel Lucy's upper body trembling. "Lucy, don't blame yourself. Please…don't." She extended her hand to the side, motioning Max and Alexis to give them some privacy. "Calm down…calm down…please…" She was afraid that Lucy might go into shock. She had seen it happen before when patients wake up finding themselves to be different. _But in this case, it was finding out what she wasn't able to do_. She realized just how important the famous blonde is to her when an earsplitting scream of agony echoed through the VIP hospital room.

* * *

A day later

Amy pushed the wheelchair inside the hotel suite with Max and Alexis following from behind. Lucy instructed her to go towards the tv instead of the bedroom. She wanted to find out what the news is saying about the incident, but more importantly, about the one whom she could not save.

Bending down, Amy spoke softly while placing her hand over Lucy's thigh. "Are you hungry?" Amy didn't think it would be wise for Lucy to dress as 'David' again. So she thought it would be easier for Lucy to dress as herself, avoiding the public eye.

Lucy shook her head and continued flipping through the channels. When she noticed that her shoes were being taken off, she stopped Amy from doing so. "I can do that." She could see her lover letting out a small smile. She could see her lover leaning towards her. She could see that things have already begun to change when her lover, for no reason, gave her a kiss on the cheek which it's something Amy would never do in front of others. Unlike Amy, Max and Alexis weren't treating her like a helpless individual.

After Amy left the area, Max took a beer from the refrigerator. "Do you want one?"

"any wine coolers?"

With a quick warning, Max tossed the bottle towards her. Lucy didn't expect that but was able to catch it. Max then tossed a bag of Doritos and nuts which Lucy was able to catch with ease. Lucy wasn't surprised that the news channels were still talking about the incident. But what surprised her was that nothing negative was said about the FBI. According to Max, there were 2 FBI officials who watched the assault as it happened and did nothing until it was too late. One woman thanked the megastar for saving her child and mentioned 'him' as a hero for standing up against them. The hostages talked about the assault, yet nobody mentioned how the FBI failed to protect a citizen of the US, the megastar. This is what is confusing to her until Max told her that the megastar had not yet talked to her and none of the hostages know exactly what happened after the megastar was taken away to another room.

Anger boiled up inside of her once again. "Do you know who did it?"

"He was wearing a full face ski mask."

 _Damn it. If he was wearing one, then all of them would be as well._ "Max, destroy the tape." If anyone else gets their hands on it, the outcome would be disastrous, especially a sex tape involving a famous person. News will spread like wildfire just like right now. But at least now, it's only a speculation from the hostages.

"We destroyed it already."

"What? Why?" Lucy was more confused than ever. That was evidence.

All eyes turned towards Amy who suddenly called out.

"Lucy, you can't drink that."

"Why?"

It was obvious to her but when Amy saw everyone staring at her like she's the one with the problem, it made her think twice. "..your bruises…" She could see that it didn't make sense to anyone.

"It's okay."

"they don't want any more problems from the public…they know they made a mistake." Max continued.

Lucy didn't like what she's hearing. _They destroyed the evidence to save themselves. What about her?_

"That's why they assigned this case to me."

Lucy became even more confused until Max clarified how Mr. P convinced his superior to let him take over the case. It was an idea Max pitched to Mr. P. She lied about her friendship with the megastar to make them believe that she will be able to talk her out of exposing the truth. And the truth is the megastar would not have been assaulted if the FBI gave them what they wanted in the first place. "I know this isn't right, but it's the only way to help you."

 _Help me?_ Lucy was disgusted with the reason, even though she agreed that the megastar should not tell anyone about the assault, but for her own benefit and not for the benefit of others. She came to understand why Max would want to talk to the megastar. Getting more detail of the incident isn't her only purpose.

"If those idiots are still in charge, they might not find out so soon, but may eventually find out what they should be looking for is a woman."

Lucy had no recollection of the events that happened. Finding out that she was rescued in the ocean near the New York/New Jersey lines 80 miles from where the heist took place confused her even more.

"Something happened and you're the only one who knows."

As Lucy was trying to remember, something else caught her eye. Her brows furrowed again when she saw her lover bending down next to her. "I can do that."

This time Amy wasn't helping her take off her shoes. She was picking up her shoes up from the floor. Lucy leaned down, grabbed both pairs and placed it on her lap. Pulling the wheels back one feet, she stopped, then rolled the wheels forward. All noticed that she had done it before by the way she skillfully maneuvered the wheelchair. She rolled it back into her previous position next to the couch as if she was driving a car, smoothly and perfectly. Looking up at Amy, she couldn't tell what she was thinking but could see that she was tired by the redness in her eyes. She extended her hand out expecting her to take hold of it. Amy did without hesitation, took one step forward and bent down.

"Go take a nap. I'll let you know when dinner's ready." Lucy said in a gentle voice and hoped that her lover can get some sleep. This is the least she can do for her now. Not knowing when she will be able to walk again, she wanted the situation to be as less stressful, less worrisome, and less of a burden.

The results of the tests didn't seem obvious. Usually when a person could not feel her legs, the cause is an injury to the spinal cord. But what separates her from others with the same injury is that she is lucky that there is no damage to the nerves that allows her to control the elimination of waste. What she wanted to hear isn't words of hope and encouragement. What she wanted to hear is the truth. And the truth is doctors don't know if it would be possible for her to walk again. Hearing that didn't make her regret the decision in coming here, it made her regret the decision for acting alone. She could have asked Anthony for more help. She could have asked Scud.

Watching Amy giving her another kiss and heading towards the bedroom, Lucy tried not to think of the future because at this moment, she couldn't see anything but unhappiness. Even now, she couldn't see how she can bring that wide smile back into her lover again. Lucy cleared her thoughts and returned her attention back to the agent.

"Max, I don't think you should talk to her."

Lucy didn't think the megastar would want to see her because after all, Max is a cop and they're not that close. Besides, she didn't think Max is the right person for the job.

"Alexis, you go talk to her." Seeing how well they bonded in the last few weeks, Lucy thought Alexis would be more appropriate. If anyone can, she believed that Alexis could. Lucy expected her to agree. But what she saw was hesitation and indecisiveness. "Alexis, you're not doing this for them. You're not doing this for me or Amy. You're doing this for her. Think of what will happen if everybody knows about it. It will get worse. It's going to get so bad, she won't be able to go out without hearing about it. Everyone will be talking about her and they're not going to stop. Do you understand?"

Alexis understood the first time she heard but felt that the public has a right to know what the FBI did or rather didn't do. It could have happened to anyone, even her. Putting herself in the megastar's shoes, she would want everyone to know what the FBI didn't do. It will capture the attention of millions and only then would the system be forced to change. As ridiculous as it sounds, it takes a tragedy to make people aware that there are problems with the system and those who worked there. But that's her own opinion. _What would she do?_ Lucy's explanation made her think twice. After having spent a few days with the megastar, Alexis found her to have a very strong personality. Seeing her interviews on the web, she found the megastar to be eloquent, smart and can handle herself in tough situations. _But would she be able to handle this?_

"I want to ask her what she wants to do." Alexis felt it's the right thing to do.

That was not the response Lucy was expecting but understood that the megastar may be like Alexis, not easily persuaded.

 _shoot_ …. She placed the bottle down and pulled the wheels back. Both Alexis and Max were wondering where she was going until they saw where she was heading to.

"Do you need any help?"

"no." Lucy wheeled herself in and closed the bathroom door.

"You should know the answer to that." Max didn't understand why Alexis even bother to ask.

"She will if she wants to take a shower."

When Alexis heard about her injury, she was as shocked as the blonde. Why? She asked the Lord why he would do this to her. She was only trying to help. When she saw how the brunette acted a while ago as if it didn't bother her, she felt better knowing that the brunette didn't succumb to it, like many others have.

* * *

Max did not plan on staying with them but since it was so late and her hotel is in New York, she decided to call it a night and went back to her room after dinner. It was a good idea to move to a hotel in New Jersey. Even though the FBI is no longer in charge of the case, those who are curious might still be searching for 'him'. The farther away they are from where the helicopter was found, the less risk of 'him' being found. The sooner they leave; the better. That's what Max is hoping for. But from the conversation she just had, she sensed that the former criminal leader might have other plans and leaving the US is not one of them.

Lying on the king size bed, with eyes staring at the ceiling, Lucy is in deep thought, thinking about what just happened. Taking a shower wasn't possible without the help of her lover and Alexis. She would need a different setup so she won't have to rely on anyone. Her eyes turned towards her lover who just stepped out of the bathroom. If she is not in this state, her lover would be sleeping in another room, not next to her. _Not until marriage._ At this moment, it seems that it will never happen…marriage.

"Do you need anything?" Amy said in a gentle voice.

Lucy shook her head in response. Amy thought of something and got off the bed. Lucy had forgotten herself until Amy put some night cream on her face. After the night cream, Amy placed moisturizer on her legs, body and arms which made her wonder if this is what happened every night when she was in a coma. It made her wonder if this is what it's going to be like in the future.

"I'm sorry." Lucy felt the need to apologize for putting her thru this again.

Hearing those words, seeing those apologetic eyes, Amy understood why she was apologizing and regretted saying those words the moment she woke up. _You should've listened to me._ At that time, she didn't know about her legs. She didn't mean it the way it sounded and felt the need to clarify.

"Lucy, listen to me. Everything is going to be okay. We're going back to London. Nothing is going to change. You understand?" Several hours ago in the living room, seeing Lucy's behavior, she had thought that was what Lucy was trying to tell her; that things aren't going to change. But right now, hearing the tone of sadness and regret, Amy wanted to reassure her by leaning down and kissed her gently on her lips which she realized later that she shouldn't have.

"Owww"

With a smile in place and her upper half body rolling on top of Lucy's, Amy kissed gently on her cheek before speaking softly into her ear. "I love you."

 _I'm sorry_. Lucy repeated in her own mind as she wrapped her arms around her lover's upper body. _I can't go back, not now._

"Amy…" Knowing what would happen if she told her now, Lucy decided to wait. "it hurts."

Amy immediately lifted herself up and apologized and gave another kiss on her cheek before saying good night and snuggled close to her like all those nights when they slept together.

 _Nothing is going to change_. Lucy wished that's true. One thing she knows for sure is going to change is that she won't be able to love her the way she used to.

Several hours passed.

Lucy regretted more and more of drinking the wine cooler. There was one thing she did need and she totally forgot about it. The wheelchair wasn't next to the bed. She turned to her left and could hear the soft breathing from her lover. She decided not to wake her up and see if she could do it by herself. The first thing she did was rolled her lower body down on the floor. Since that worked, there was no need to crawl on the floor because that would require a lot of her upper body strength. It was a short distance to the bathroom and she applauded herself for finding a way. Once inside the bathroom, she knew exactly what she had to do. She was unsuccessful the first time and she needed Max to help her. It was more difficult than she thought. The moment she tried to stand up, her knees bent on their own. She was able to transfer herself from the wheelchair to the toilet but by the time that she did, her arms were too tired to push herself up again to pull her pants down. But this time is different. She didn't have the wheelchair. Even with her knees on the floor, she found it difficult to pull herself up, especially at this time of the night when her body is not fully awake. _Damn it_. She internally cursed for not being able to do so and for waking up her lover who was standing at the door.

After getting her business done, she was carried back to the bed on her lover's back. Lucy felt helpless, awkward, and more than that, embarrassed.

Amy deliberately turned the bathroom lights off and closed the bathroom door. That way, if Lucy tried that again, she'd know immediately. She understood Lucy's intention but it's too soon. Her body has not fully recovered and she's already trying to prove to everyone, to her especially, that she could do it on her own. This made her realize that the talk they had earlier didn't work. She slipped under the blanket and snuggled next to Lucy.

"Ow!"

"Does this hurt?" There is no other way. Amy again poked her bruised abdomen.

"Ow! Amyyyyy…."

The room is dark. She couldn't see Lucy's face. "Can you wait until you get better first?" She didn't wait for Lucy to respond and leaned down, burying her face into her lover's neck. "Tell me if you need me. I'm here for you. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you…and I always will." If that doesn't get thru to her, she's not sure what will.

With both arms wrapped around Amy, Lucy held her closer against her upper body. She failed in her attempt to prove her point but realized more and more what she needed to do.

* * *

Lucy had been waiting for hours. The last time she felt this way, nervous and anxious was when Janet gave birth to Zander. That day was full of happiness. But what she waiting for was the complete opposite. If she could walk, she would have been pacing back and forth near the door right now. Instead, all she could do is roll the wheels back and forth as a way of exercising and to keep herself busy.

"Lucy, stop it. Come over here."

Breathing heavily as if she had been jogging, Lucy stared at Amy who's sitting on the couch. It's the fourth day since the incident. She blamed herself for not being able to remember. There is nothing she could do except wait for Anthony to find those bastards first before the police does.

"Come here…" Amy called out again.

Lucy did as told and rolled the wheels forward. She looked up and wondered what she had in mind. She could see that Amy is in a better mood than the days before.

"Does your back hurt?"

It hurts but she would be rather moving around than sitting on the couch.

Amy wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist and assisted her to lie on the couch on her front. She then lifted her sweater up and placed a heating pad on her spine and began massaging her calves and shoulders.

"We're going to leave on Friday."

 _Friday?...3 days from today…I have to tell her._

While squeezing Lucy's calves, Amy contemplated on whether this is the right time to tell her. She had been thinking about it since last night after hearing Lucy's apology. She thought about the consequences of telling her now and later and came to the conclusion that the outcome will be the same regardless…because the fact is nobody knows if she can walk again.

"A few weeks ago, I went to see a doctor." Amy said as she began massaging Lucy's upper back.

That got Lucy's full attention. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...She's…a fertility doctor."

 _oh._ Lucy couldn't think of anything else to say but a lot of things came running through her mind. It's not what she expected Amy to be talking about at this moment.

"She said it's better to do it sooner than later." Amy said as she gently massaged her shoulders in a slow pace, then placed a soft kiss on her neck before speaking in a soft tone. "I..." Amy again couldn't understand why it's so difficult for her to say it. It's not like she's proposing. Lucy already did that. "I want to get married now." She wasn't sure why her heart starts pounding every time those words come out of her mouth. When she didn't get a response and saw Lucy's eyes were closed, she became even more nervous, thinking that Lucy might not be ready, especially now. "Lucy?"

"ow!…ow!…"

Amy immediately pulled back.

"my back…hot…."

Amy quickly took the heating pad away and noticed her back was a bit red. For a moment there, she thought Lucy could feel her legs.

Seeing Lucy trying to turn herself around, Amy helped her in flipping her body over, then took the offered hand that was extended towards her and sat on the edge of the couch next to Lucy's hips. With her hand held over Lucy's heart and from the look on her face, Amy could feel what the response is going to be.

"I…" Before Lucy could continue, she was prevented from speaking by the finger on her lips.

"Nothing is going to change how I feel about you. We can do this. We have Scud and Janet and Nadia…they can help us…you'll see, it's…" Amy trailed off when she was interrupted. "What?"

Lucy took Amy's finger away from her lips. "after graduation" The thought just occurred to her. Saying anything else would definitely have a negative effect. Giving her a good reason would be better. "Give me some time…I want to see if I can. And by that time, if I still…can't…" Lucy didn't want to say it but knew it could be possible that she may never be able to walk again. "we'll get married…and we can start our family." She thought it would work but realized it didn't when she saw Amy shaking her head.

"Don't you understand what I'm trying to say? It doesn't matter..."

"but it matters to me, I want to walk down the aisle with you. I want to give you everything you want. I want to marry you…but not like this…not without trying first." Lucy held Amy's hand closer to her face. "five months, after you graduate, that's all I need…." Lucy said with such confidence, she expected anyone who heard to believe her, but could see that Amy isn't convinced. "You can concentrate on school, I can concentrate on what I have to do."

"I don't need a wedding. We can just sign the papers and…" Before Amy could finish with her thought, she was surprised by a sudden hug.

"please…Amy…."

The outcome isn't how Amy imagined it to be. It was either a yes or not now. If Lucy had said not now, she would have responded with 'when'. She could picture that conversation leading to an unhappy ending. But instead Lucy had given herself a deadline as if she too knew that this question would pop up. "I just want to be with you. Why can't you understand that?"

"I know and I understand. I won't let you wait any longer than that. I promise."

Amy couldn't understand why she was being so stubborn. She ran out of ideas to persuade her. So the only thing she could say is intimidate her. "If I find someone else before that, don't regret it."

"Then…maybe we should do it one more time before that happens."

Amy didn't expect that and instantly felt that nothing has changed, hearing her lover's horny sense of humor. For anyone in her condition, it would have taken weeks even months to overcome the pain and accept the reality. But for the former criminal mastermind, it took less than a day and she was back to herself. Crying over it won't bring her legs back. Being depressed won't either. Looking at her lover, she couldn't see anything different about her even with the impairment, except a few bruises on her jaws, the corner of her left eye and her cut lip.

"um...Amy, I was only kidding." Lucy said as she was being pushed down gently.

Not just the comment, the way she said it shocked the heck out of her. Amy wasn't thinking of that either and realized what else was bothering her lover. She leaned down inch by inch closer to Lucy's face and noticed her nervousness. It was quite odd. She had never seen that look before. She herself had that look the first few times they made love but on Lucy, never. It made sense now. The deadline that she gave, it wasn't just about being able to walk. It was about being able to be…intimate. _Ohhh…Luccccy…_ Her hands slowly reached up towards her cheeks. Her fingers gently caressed her bruised jaws, then slid down her neck, gently rubbing and massaging her tensed muscles. She could see Lucy becoming more comfortable with both eyes closed. Her hands continued to squeeze each inch as they glided along the upper arm, then back up. It was peaceful. It was quiet with nobody else around. She could only hope to put her lover's mind at peace, not thinking about anything, not worrying about anything, for a moment. But she realized how impossible that was when her fiancée suddenly grabbed hold of her hand that was pulling down her sweatpants a bit with the intention of placing the heating pad there. "What's wrong?"

Lucy couldn't think of an explanation and luckily what she had been waiting for hours entered the door at this moment. The two faces of the ones who just walked in told her that they didn't have good news.

Tossing her purse on the couch, Alexis blew out a big breath. Fatigue showed on her face. She took the heating pad on the table to warm her cold hands and sat on the armchair while Max took the seat on the other couch. Outside was below zero and covered with snow. They had been gone since the morning. Alexis was rubbing her temples. So Lucy gave her a moment to get herself together. Her heart was pounding as different thoughts appeared in her mind. She couldn't help but think of the worst.

After taking a sip of hot chocolate, Alexis explained where they went. It wasn't the apartment in NY because that's where all the reporters are. It was in a house in New Jersey where nobody knows about because the house is not under the megastar's name. It's in a peaceful area surrounded by acres of land, fences, and security guards. Unlike the apartment in NY, it had more privacy.

Lucy was surprised to learn that Alexis received a call from the megastar. It was a good sign. Getting a call from her meant that she's not in an unstable condition. "Is she…okay?"

"She's…how should I explain this?" Alexis said as she rubbed her temples.

Lucy leaned as forward as she could without falling off the couch. _I'll kill those bastards. I swear to God. I'll kill them._

"She asked about you."

That was unexpected but seems logical since everybody knows 'David' was beaten up to save her from being humiliated and everyone knows that 'David' is still missing.

"I told her we're still looking for you, but she didn't believe me." Before they went to see her, they decided that it's best to continue with the lie.

"Alexis, I want to know how she is. Did she look like she wants to kill herself?" That's what usually happens to raped victims, depressed and suicidal.

"No. All she wanted to know is where you are. She wanted to send out a search party for you."

 _Alexis is right_. It's not what she expected at all. Have people looking for her is the last thing she wants.

 _It was a huge house enclosed by a wall covered with snow. Surveillance cameras could be seen from the main gate and the main door. Once escorted inside, Alexis was expecting to see the megastar with friends and family, but all she saw were house staffs, security guards, and the megastar standing alone in front of a large window in a large family room with a piano. She doesn't know her that well, but knew at that moment what she would need, someone she can trust, someone she can talk to. She was expecting her to cry on her shoulder but that didn't happen. What happened instead confused her._

"She didn't believe me. She kept saying I'm lying…until…"

"I told her about the helicopter." Max interrupted. What they found were pieces of the helicopter floating on the ocean. They still can't find the engine. How it happened, they still don't know. Luckily, Max found her by searching thru all the hospitals and clinics for new patients.

The more she heard, the more sorry Lucy felt for not being able to tell her the truth. But even if she could tell her the truth, she didn't have the courage to face her. It wasn't her fault but she couldn't help feeling responsible. She was there. She could picture herself doing everything she could to prevent them from taking her away. Why wasn't I able to save her? There could only be one reason. I was probably knocked out. The bump on her head could be a result of it.

* * *

It was very quiet during dinner. After hearing about the megastar, Lucy wasn't in the mood to talk. She prayed that Anthony would be able to get those sons of bitches. She prayed for the megastar to be able to get thru this. She prayed…she stopped her thoughts when she heard what Max said.

"I'm going to see if I can tap into her phone records." Max said as she placed a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Why?" Lucy couldn't think of a reason why she would want to do that.

"Is it because of that phone call?" Alexis asked out of curiosity.

"What phone call?"

Max explained how the megastar was standing in stunned disbelief after hearing about the helicopter and later tried to call somebody but when nobody picked up, she threw the phone on the couch before turning towards the ceiling to floor window, hiding her face from them.

"Who do you think it could be?" It was just a phone call. Lucy still didn't understand her reason for invading the megastar's privacy. When Max shrugged her shoulders, Lucy let her know she doesn't agree. "Unless you have a good reason, don't…" It was a command, not a request.

The familiar tone instantly brought back memories. Max heard that tone before when she called for Amy at Barcelona many years ago. Each time Lucy picked up when Amy was in the shower or too busy to pick up the phone, she would ask for Amy and Lucy would respond with an unpleasant tone. 'Amy, your psycho friend is calling you!' Max could still remember that. She, of course, didn't let that go and let Amy know she didn't appreciate that. That happened a lot. It got to the point where Amy was frustrated with both of them. Something happened afterwards because Lucy stopped calling her names and kept the conversation to a few words. To this day, she still doesn't know what caused Lucy to change her behavior.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes narrowed at Lucy to let her know that she didn't appreciate being told what to do. Without her, she would have died a few years ago. But she still didn't appreciate her attitude.

"Don't…invade…her privacy."

 _There it is again._ Max took a quick glance at the Perfect Score before returning her eyes at the brunette. "If we feel we need to, we will."

"Max, I'm serious."

Max had learned from past experiences that to talk to people like the brunette, the only way is to remain calm. "I know you are. I'll do everything I can to help you...and her." She was referring to the famous blonde. "…and I'll do whatever it takes to get the job done."

Lucy didn't like the sound of the last sentence. Whatever it takes could mean a lot of things.

Amy could see that Lucy is getting upset. If she could stand up, she would be standing up right now.

"Lucy, she's not going to do that."

"If the situation requires it, then I will." Max said without giving a second thought.

"Max!" Amy wanted her to stop talking. She was unsure what her friend was trying to do. There was no reason for her to tell anyone what she plans to do.

"Look, Mr. P and I will take care of this. You go back to London and take care of yourself."

Lucy wanted to respond to that but felt that this isn't the right time.

"You're not going back, are you?"

Lucy was completely clueless at what Max was trying to do, first getting her upset and then this. Lying wouldn't be right. Silence only confirms it.

"Lucy?" What Amy didn't notice, Max somehow did. "You wanted to stay here?" She could see her fiancee glaring at Max as if she had spoiled her plan. "Why?" She understood the reason the first time. But in her condition now, she can't even help herself. Amy then realized the five months deadline meant 'living apart.'

Lucy knew it might not work, but she tried anyway. With a gentle voice, with a different expression from before, she turned to look at her lover. "Scud said there is a really good doctor here, the best. He treated a lot of patients with the same condition as me and..."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Amy tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. She expected Lucy to respond but all she got was a blank look. "You're hurt. What do you think you can do here?" Her voice was no longer as gentle. She didn't want to sound like she's talking to a child but she had no choice. Realizing that it was a lie from the beginning got her even more upset. When she didn't get a response, she can't hold it in anymore. She stood up, pushing her chair back a foot. "tell me..what you're thinking…"

"Five months, Amy…I promise.."

"You're hurt! Lucy!...You can't walk! You almost died!"

"Amyyyyy, please…."

With a face full of confusion, Amy tried hard to keep her voice down. "You can't help Anthony. You can't help her. Why do you still want to be here?"

"I can't leave now."

"Why?! Because of her?!" Amy could no longer contain her anger.

"…Lucas…" Lucy said.

Max started this so she wanted to see if she can end this. "I'll make sure he stays away from her."

Amy wished it was that simple but knew Lucy has other plans. "Lucy, please…come back with me…I don't want to see you get hurt." Amy begged but realized nothing could change her mind when Lucy continued to ask for her understanding and forgiveness. Shaking her head in disbelief, she didn't want to yell anymore. At this moment, she didn't want to listen or even look at her so she did the only thing she could and that is to let Lucy know she's upset and walked out of the room, slamming the main door behind her.

It's my fault. Lucy knew that but didn't appreciate the agent for bringing it up. She glared at Max who didn't care what she thinks. "She booked the ticket. When were you going to tell her?"

Frustrated with the situation she's in, Lucy has no choice but to ask the one person who might be able to persuade her lover. She moved her wheelchair towards Alexis, reached out to hold her hand, hoping what she is going to say next would make her understand why she needed to do this. If she does, then the Perfect Score might too.

* * *

This is the first time they've slept together in the same bed. Her anger subsided after spending an hour in the hotel restaurant alone. She needed time alone to think of how to persuade Lucy. She even called Scud and told him how ridiculous Lucy was behaving and was disappointed to hear that even he wouldn't be able to change her mind. What she learned from Scud, which wasn't a surprise to her after having been with her for almost 2 years is that Lucy could be very stubborn, even more stubborn at her younger years. She expected Scud to find a way to get thru to her, but what she got instead was the opposite; Scud wanted her to understand Lucy. _If she had listened to everyone who thought she was crazy for leaving everything for a DEB, you two never would've been together._ Those words somehow kept repeating in her head. Not only Scud, Alexis was doing the same. Lying next to the fashion designer, Amy found herself hearing a story of her past, Kristin's past.

"why are you telling me this?" It wasn't that Amy didn't like to hear about the events that happened in her life; she just wanted to know why Alexis suddenly brought this up.

Alexis continued to tell her about the time when Lucy was captured by her former supervisor and how she had forgiven the brunette even after finding out her true identity. As she was telling her the details of what happened in the cell, she expected her to interrupt and she did. Anyone who heard about her lover making out with someone else wouldn't be able to hold back.

"You two…did what?"

Alexis calmly explained her reason for doing so as well as the brunette's reason. "None of us knew what she was thinking. But know this, she has her own reasons." Alexis paused for a moment to let her words sink in. "She said…she feels responsible."

"…responsible? it's not her fault…"

"but she was there…and she couldn't save her…."

Amy let out a big breath as she tried to see the situation from Lucy's point of view. But it still didn't make sense to her. _You lost the ability to walk because of her. If anyone should feel responsible for what happened, it should be them, not you._ "I don't understand."

"I do…" Alexis shifted closer. "I met her. I got to know her. I don't want to leave her either…not right now."

It shouldn't make sense. But somehow it's starting too. Just like Annie, Amy found herself wanting to help her. There are people whom she knew for years but never found a connection with them and there are some whom she met for a few days and she felt like she wanted to know more about them. But she had this thought instilled in her the moment she learned what Lucy wanted to do. She had this thought months ago and had convinced herself that it's not like that. But two hours ago when she learned what Lucy wanted to do, she couldn't help but think that what she thought before could be true. "Do you think…she's into her?"

Amy didn't find it funny at all but somehow Alexis did.

"Can you blame her? Even I'm attracted to her."

That didn't help because it answered her question.

Seeing her frustration, Alexis stopped fooling around. "Do you think that she's going to give you up for her?" She said in a tone to let her know how ridiculous her thought was. "Do you think that someone like her would be interested in your girl?"

"Alexissss" Amy didn't like her response. "She can be very convincing." It happened to her, so getting the megastar to fall for her didn't sound impossible, at least not in her mind.

"Are you serious? " Alexis was trying to make a point but it didn't seem to work. "She's a singer, she's in the spotlight, everyone knows who she is, she has no privacy, she's into men…" Alexis was waiting for the blonde to say something but when all she saw was a body lying still next to her, she turned the lights on and got off the bed. "If you're not sleeping with her, then I will." Alexis stood still next to the bed, waiting for the blonde to respond. That may be the only way to get the blonde's attention and it did. Amy was staring at her and not in a good way. "She won't admit it, but you know she needs help."

"Don't…she needs to know she can't do this." Amy warned.

"…and you know she won't give in no matter what…"

"I'm trying to make a point." Amy could see that Alexis was moving a few steps backwards. "I don't want to see her get more hurt than she is now." She could see Alexis near the bedroom door. "Alexis, don't." Amy said in a commanding tone. "I'm not going to forgive you." She realized it didn't work when Alexis walked out of the bedroom. "Damn it." Even though she knows nothing will happen between them, she didn't like the idea of her lover sleeping with another woman especially Alexis on the same bed. Amy quickly got off the bed and ran out the door. Knowing what type of person Alexis is, it wouldn't surprise her if she would do it. "Alexis" She said in a whisper and grabbed hold of her hand, preventing her from opening the bedroom door to Lucy's room.

"Get in there before she gets more hurt." Alexis advised before walking back into her own bedroom.

Two thoughts immediately appeared in her mind. Both she and Alexis had already taken a shower. Lucy might not have and might try to do it herself. _Shoot._ Without knocking on the door first, Amy quickly went inside. The bed is empty. The bathroom lights are on. She had wanted to make a point but that is no longer important. "Lucy, are you okay?" She could've tried to open the door but knocked on it first. Not hearing a response, she became even more scared because accidents are more likely to happen in the bathroom. She opened the door and there she is, her stubborn naked lover is trying to crawl out of the bathtub. White wet towels were placed all over the tiled floor. Seeing her lover struggling broke her heart. She tried to assist but was pushed back.

"I can do this."

 _Stubborn._ Amy always knew that about her lover, but just didn't realize how stubborn until now, until she was asked to go outside. It hurts to see her lover, unwilling to give in. It hurts even more to see her in the position she's in, bending over the bathtub in her naked form. Hearing the request again, Amy reluctantly walked out of the bathroom. Letting out a few deep breaths, she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She understood what Lucy was trying to do. Both were trying to make a point and both were unwilling to give in. Hearing the sounds of struggle inside the bathroom, Amy waited for Lucy to call her for help. One minute passed, two minutes passed, then when 10 minutes passed, Amy couldn't stand outside anymore. As she was about to walk in, the bathroom door opened wider. Looking down, Lucy is fully dressed, on the floor, lying on her abdomen, with her palms pressed against the floor. She reached out and bent down but was again told not to interfere. No matter how tough her training as a DEB had been, no matter how many missions she had been on where she had seen people in more unfortunate conditions, nothing affected her more than what she is seeing right now, seeing her lover crawling on her two hands with 2 long dead legs dragging from behind. _Lucy, please…let me help you._ She wanted Lucy to ask for help. She wanted Lucy to admit that she can't do this. She thought Lucy would because there is no way she can climb onto the bed. With knees on the floor, Lucy is grabbing on to the sheets, trying to pull herself up. Anyone could see that it would be impossible. The bed is just too high. Amy could no longer stand there and watch. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled the exhausted body up on the bed. With her body pressed against the back of her lover, she could hear her heavy breathing. "Please…don't do this." Sniffing in loudly, she needed to let her know how much it hurts to see her like this. Yelling at her won't work. Reasoning with her won't either. She was hoping this would but realized Lucy was in pain, physically and mentally when she saw her eyes shut tight. Amy slowly pulled back, then rolled Lucy over, expecting her to say what she wanted to hear. But all she got were eyes full of apology. Not hearing a response, just heavy breathing, she realized that nothing can change her mind. _Nothing._

Darkness surrounded the room. Lucy wanted to apologize earlier but knew that it wasn't what Amy wanted to hear. She didn't expect to work out this way, but it worked. She got Amy's understanding. She got Amy snuggling close to her as if nothing happened.

* * *

Leave it to Anthony, he always comes thru, especially with his status now, it would be easier than many years ago. It wasn't Anthony's men who killed the terrorist they captured but Lucy wasn't sure if Max believed him. What they learned from Anthony confused all of them but weren't surprised to learn that they had this planned for weeks. Lucy believed that Anthony didn't have him killed. There was no reason for him to lie. If he did, he would have told her. One down and five to go…including the prisoner. Anthony let him go in hopes of leading him to the others but along the way, someone, somehow, found out and ended his life a bit earlier. It was his big mouth that got him into trouble. It was the way he treated the prostitute and what he said, comparing her looks to that of the megastar that led him to his death.

"Was it him?" Lucy desperately wanted to know. Anthony had no idea. Since he didn't want the news about the megastar to spread, he didn't have his men find out. Whether he did or not, his fate would've been the same. That's the only way to guarantee that he will never talk about it…ever again.

"If they had this planned for weeks, then they must have someone inside." Lucy said, lying on the couch as Amy bent her legs back and forth.

Anthony had the same thought.

"Who else knows that she was going to the bank that day besides her bodyguards?" When she was a DEB, Amy found herself not liking that job especially the part where she had to go undercover. But completing her mission brought satisfaction and being able to help those in need, she misses that.

"She might have told her friends." The first person that came to Lucy's mind is Blythe.

"…and Lucas…"

What Anthony said made her think twice. "Lucas? Why?" Lucy never thought it could be him. Humiliating his girlfriend in front of everyone and taking her innocence, that doesn't make sense.

"money" It was only a guess.

"no…he needed $50 million"

Lucy thought she was thinking clearly until Anthony told her the other possibility. There may be valuables inside the safe deposit boxes that may be worth a lot of money and it might have been a deal made between the terrorists and Lucas.

"So you're telling me that they did this to get that guy out of prison and Lucas helped them in exchange for money. Anthony, what you're saying doesn't make sense." By no means was she protecting her half-brother.

"Lucy, breathe…" Amy advised when she saw how upset she became.

"Why not?" It made sense to him.

Lucy wished Scud was on the other line at this moment. He may have other ideas. But Scud had other problems to worry about, his baby's health.

"because she is his girlfriend…" Lucy didn't think she needed to remind him what they did to her.

She didn't hear a response from Anthony so she knew he's thinking about it. If Lucas is involved, she's not sure what she would do. Would she kill him or just let Anthony do it?

"Amy, have you met him?"

"I have." Amy continued to squeeze Lucy's legs to get the blood flowing.

"What do you think of him?"

The question was unexpected. Her mind on its own thought back to that moment at the hotel where she met Lucas. Back in the Deb days, she had taken a course in profiling. It was a requirement that each DEB had to take. On her missions, she had to report back to her superiors about everyone she met. The way they move, the way they talk, what they talked about and how they act, she could easily tell what type of person they are. It was only a short moment when she met Lucas. He did most of the talking, complaining about 'David'. But from what she can see, he's an average Joe.

That's not what Anthony wanted to hear.

Amy stepped out of the living room for a moment. Lucy didn't pay attention to what she was doing until she came back with a pen and a piece of paper.

"Okay, let's recap…. they knew where she was going that day…it could be Lucas or her friends…." Amy repeated what Lucy said about Lucas. "If it's Lucas, then he did it for money." Everyone agreed that could be the only reason. "They could have their own plans." Amy pointed to Lucy to let her know that it could be possible that Lucas is involved. Getting his girlfriend assaulted might not be part of his plan, but it might be part of theirs. "Maybe he found out and have someone kill that guy." Amy reasoned and waited to see if Lucy could think of anything else to say against that. When Lucy nodded her head in agreement, Amy wrote it down on the paper. "Who else might know where she was going?"

"Blythe…but it can't be her." Lucy said in an obvious tone.

"Could they have somehow tapped her phone?"

Lucy responded with another nod. It's not impossible with the advanced technology these days.

"Could it be her enemies?"

The entertainment industry might not be as dark as the Underground but some are involved. Being that famous and successful, the megastar is bound to have enemies. Humiliating her in front of everyone is the best revenge. Lucy nodded in agreement.

Revenge. Lucy couldn't help thinking that may be the reason. Why else would they want the megastar to take her clothes off in front of everyone? All they had to do is threaten to kill her. The explanation that Max gave, she didn't agree. It had to come from a person with a twisted mind, someone who wanted to see her naked, someone who wanted to see her getting raped, someone…. _Damn it. Maybe there is another copy of the video out there and that someone could be watching the video right now._

"I think there is another possibility." Amy had been looking over the flowchart over and over. "her bodyguards…"

Bodyguards are paid to protect not the opposite. Lucy agreed that it could be possible. Who would know better about her location than her bodyguards? "Where were they?" They're bodyguards. They should be inside the bank along with the megastar. If they had done nothing to protect her, then it could be very possible that it could be them.

"I'll have someone check them out." Said Anthony.

Lucy immediately sat up when a thought appeared. "They're with her now." If they are involved, it would be like having a ticking time bomb next to her. It would be too late if they wanted to do something else to her. "Amy, call Max. Let her know what we think. Have her check her phone." Lucy didn't agree with that idea last night, but now she had no choice. Just thinking about the grave danger she could be in at this moment, her heart starts pounding twice as fast. Max, being there at the megastar's house, right now, didn't put her at ease. She is just one person. She couldn't possibly protect 2 young women without any training.

Amy noticed that Lucy wasn't thinking clearly. If they had wanted to do something to the megastar, they would've done it by now. That's what she wanted to tell her but knew at this moment that the only thing her lover wanted to hear is Max's confirmation.

Max understood why they would think that since she never told them what exactly happened inside the bank. The bodyguard who was with her that day did make an attempt to save the megastar and like Lucy, he was also beaten but to a point where he lost consciousness. In the condition he's in, he won't be able to go back to work until weeks later. Lucy was relieved to hear that but still there is a possibility that the other bodyguards could be involved.

After Max got off the line, Alexis came on. With the speaker on, both could feel that something was wrong because Alexis was hesitating. It was only yesterday when they saw the megastar. Lucy wondered what could have happened that would change her behavior after 24 hours? After getting the unexpected information, Lucy did feel better knowing that Max and Alexis will be staying with the famous blonde for the night. Not only that, it was the assurance from Max that she had her people guarding outside.

Hours passed. Lying on the bed, Lucy was still undecided. A part of her wanted to see how the megastar is and apologize for not being able to protect her. But another part of her is afraid to look her in the eye because she failed to save her. Her thoughts were broken by the arm hung over her abdomen. "What time is your flight?"

"I'm not leaving." Amy snuggled closer.

"Amy, you have school. It's your last semester." Lucy thought that she understood.

"Then come back with me."

"Amyyyyyyy...I can't…" Lucy said in an apologetic tone.

"Then I'm not leaving you. School can wait." Amy made the decision the moment she realized that her plan didn't work last night. Especially after hearing about the terrorist, she felt that her help would be needed. "Do you really think I can concentrate while you're here?...you're not going, then I'm staying." It ruined her plans of having a baby after graduation, but she has no choice.

"Amyyyyyy…" Lucy was unable to talk when Amy suddenly rolled on top of her and had her cheeks squeezed together.

"No, you listen to me. I know you hate being told what to do. But as of this moment, you need to listen to me. We're going to take care of this together. The sooner we get this resolved. The sooner we can go back. Do you understand?"

With her lips squeezed together, Lucy couldn't speak and can only nod. She hated the idea of putting Amy in a dangerous situation but realized that Amy may be right. If she had asked for more help, she wouldn't have been in this condition.

"…and the sooner we can start our family..." Amy said in sweet voice. Releasing her hands from Lucy's cheek, Amy leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, then another on her cheek. "The doctor said, the sooner the better." Amy continued to press soft kisses from one side of her neck to the other.

"What?" Lucy said with confusion as her heart began to pound faster, her sexual desire was ignited the moment she felt Amy's body on top of hers. Her body wanted to but she can't allow it to happen, not like this.

"She said…it's good for the eggs…"

Lucy heard but was more confused than before. "Whaaat?"

"She said...it's easier to conceive if we do it more often." Amy responded in an embarrassing tone between kisses on her neck.

Lucy heard enough and pushed Amy's shoulders back a bit. "Unless your doctor is insane, I don't think she meant…us. Did you tell her who you're sleeping with?"

Amy had the same reaction when she heard and was quite embarrassed to tell the doctor about her partner. "I did…afterwards…." She leaned down again and kissed gently on Lucy's lips. "She said…it's good to be active." Amy repeated what the doctor told her. When she saw Lucy looking at her as if she was crazy, she understood why because she too had that same look that day. When she was asked how active she is, she responded quickly to the doctor, but was embarrassed to learn afterwards that the doctor was referring to her sex life not physical activity. She was shy to admit that it hasn't happened for months. That day after she got home, she was curious to know if what the doctor said is true and was surprised to learn on the web that some believed that besides having a healthy balanced diet and keeping fit, a healthy sex life is also important in increasing the quality of eggs. Among the people her age, her sex life could be considered as dry as the Sahara desert.

With her sensitive areas being touched, Lucy moaned louder, calling the name of the Lord. She would love it if she wasn't in this condition. Not being able to move, everything just doesn't feel right. _Oh God...oh God..._ It had been so long since she's been touched this way. It had been so long since she's touched her lover. "OW!"

Amy quickly lifted her head up and stopped all her movements. "What's wrong?"

Lucy contorted her face in pain. She expected it to feel differently and it did. But what she expected was the complete opposite. Somehow having no feelings in her legs made her other areas more sensitive. In the state that she's in now, she just can't. She cried out in pain again, causing Amy to quickly roll off her.

"here?…" Amy said as she placed her hand over her abdomen.

Lucy wasn't pretending. It did hurt a little, but not to the point where she wouldn't want to make love if she was in good health. It would be better this way than telling her the truth. Knowing how much Amy wanted to have kids, she can't blame her for believing everything her doctor said. Sex would increase the quality of eggs? That's the craziest thing she ever heard besides the magic weight loss pill.

* * *

Next day

Snowflakes melted the moment it hit her face. Cold wind blew softly against them. Lucy was undecided until Alexis called her again. The way Alexis described the condition the megastar was in persuaded her that she must show herself. She just didn't expect Amy to go with her.

Amy pushed the wheelchair thru the main door. They were greeted by Max and an older female staff who led them up the long staircase. There is no other way to go up but to be carried on Amy's back. Lucy was not surprised to see how big the house is inside since she had lived in one of these when she was a kid. Paintings hung along the walls in the long quiet hall. Lucy could see Alexis walking out of the room at the end of the hall.

"I'm sorry. I had to." Alexis apologized for not being able to keep her secret from the megastar. She was crying. She broke down in front of her when she heard about the death of David.

They decided to declare 'David' as dead to end the search party and mainly to end everyone's curiosity. It was easy to do so since the helicopter exploded in midair in the middle of the ocean.

"How is she?" Lucy wasn't sure what she meant when she shook her head but knew it wasn't a good sign. Dressed in a black winter coat with a blue scarf around her neck, a black cap, and a pair of dark shades, Lucy looked up at her lover who patted gently on her shoulder. Unlike before, Lucy wanted to see the megastar more than ever.

"Wait…" Alexis stopped Amy from pushing the wheelchair forward. "She only wants to see you."

Lucy understood completely. "Stay here." She said softly to Amy. Not knowing what to expect inside, Lucy wasn't prepared for it. All she wanted to do is apologize in person and hoped that her presence and her words would be able to bring the famous blonde some comfort.

The door slowly opened. Lucy rolled the wheelchair forward and noticed the famous blonde standing near the last window 30 feet away, looking up at the dark sky, pouring snow. With the lights dimmed, an atmosphere of sadness surrounded them. Lucy rolled forward another foot. It seemed like it was only yesterday when she saw the blonde singing and smiling towards the crowd of fans. That happiness, that innocence, that liveliness were no longer there. _I'll kill those bastards. I promise._ Moving five feet closer, her wheelchair aligned with the blonde's position 20 feet away, Lucy could now see the left side of her face. It wasn't what she expected from a victim of sexual assault. Her tears must have gone dry by now. Her anger, her sadness, all of her emotions must have exhausted her. Now it's time to heal. It will get better but will never go away. Now it's time to think of what to do, how to move on, how to live...

Lucy moved another inch forward, then stopped when the blonde turned towards her. Her heart ached at the sight and began to pound faster when the blonde starts walking towards her in a slow pace. Each step the blonde made, she couldn't help thinking that she made the wrong decision in coming. _Lucy, you coward._ It wasn't the first time she failed. Each time she did, she couldn't sleep for days. Her mind would think about the things that she could have done differently to change the outcome. When it involved the life of her friends and followers, what she did was inflict pain upon herself by working out to the point where all her energy would be drained or have a fighting match with one of her followers or friends where she would end up with bruises to remind herself never to let it happen again. Being in this wheelchair would be a reminder to never…let…it…happen again.

Her heart pounded fiercely as those blue eyes came closer and closer. Not knowing what to say, Lucy remained silent, showing a face full of apology. Seeing a hand slowly extending towards her, she remained still, allowing the blonde to touch her cheek, her bruised bearded face, her brows, and her cut lip. Being this close to the megastar made her feel even more remorseful, especially when the megastar ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, lightly touching her scalp, the bump and forehead. They have never been this close before, only a few inches of space between their faces. Each touch made her feel more ashamed and guilty for not being able to save her. Each touch caused her tears to build up and her lips to curve downwards. Lucy lifted her hand up an inch, but reminded herself that it wouldn't be appropriate to be touching her. Looking into those innocent tired eyes with red streaks, she couldn't stop blaming herself. Her eyebrows then raised slightly when she thought she saw a small lift in the corner of the megastar's lips but she realized it was only in her imagination combined with blurry vision and dim lighting when the left side of her face suddenly met the megastar's right palm with full force.


	11. Chapter 11

_Damn, that hurts_. It wouldn't have hurt that much if her face wasn't already bruised. She didn't expect that nor did she expect Amy to barge in at this moment. Lucy quickly took her hand away from her face before turning the wheelchair towards her lover and pretended as best as she could that nothing happened.

Amy stared at the megastar from head to toe as she walked towards her. Previously she had been standing outside the door with Alexis and Max. She wasn't eavesdropping. Her hearing is just more sensitive than others. "Is everything okay?"

Still feeling the tingling sensation on her face, Lucy smiled and hoped her beard would be able to cover any evidence of what just happened. _Why did she hit me?_ She didn't think the megastar who is known to the public as a compassionate and understanding person would raise her hand to hit anyone unless she is provoked. Looking up at the 2 blondes standing 2 feet away from each other, Lucy couldn't understand why a feeling of awkwardness suddenly ran through her body from her head to her pelvic.

"This is Kristin." Alexis made the introduction.

"we've met." Amy said, keeping her eyes on the megastar.

"I remember."

There was no handshake, just words spoken in the same tone as if they have no intention of being friends now or in the future. Lucy could see that her girlfriend was in her agent mode, scanning the megastar from top to bottom and back up again. The megastar was conspicuously doing the same thing. If it wasn't for the house staff who informed them that dinner's ready, Lucy wondered how long they would stand there, just looking at each other in silence.

Sitting next to the famous blonde on a long dining table with 10 seats, Lucy had never felt so awkward in her entire life. She shouldn't be. But for some reason, the silence and the other blonde sitting next to her created that type of atmosphere. Her brows furrowed after taking a quick glance at the megastar sitting on her right at the end of the table. She didn't need to follow her line of sight and knew exactly who she was looking at. Lucy took a bite of her dinner roll and deliberately leaned back. Her eyes moved left, then right and saw both blondes looking at each other. She knew why her lover would be staring but she wasn't sure why the megastar was. It wasn't until Max spoke that broke their stare.

"I know this isn't the right time."

"Max, not now." _Damn it Max, this isn't the right time to talk about that._

"Why are you here?" Everyone's attention was captured by the megastar's voice.

Lucy wasn't sure what she meant by that.

"I mean…everything you said is a lie, isn't it?"

It's time to explain but Lucy didn't know how to explain all of this from the beginning. "no"

"It isn't? So you didn't follow me from London? You didn't know I was going to be in New York? You weren't following me every day…and...she's not your girlfriend?"

It was the same tone that she heard before when she didn't have her trust. Lucy doesn't blame her. Too many things just don't make sense. If she was able to save her, then her attitude might be different.

"I am his girlfriend."

Lucy was very surprised with Amy's response. On a second thought, she shouldn't be because she was disguised as a man.

"We never broke up. He followed you here because…" Amy turned towards the brunette as the moment where they had the argument in London instantly flowed back into her mind. "he's…a fan of yours…all he wants to do is…protect you."

 _That's all I wanted to do. Amy._

All remained quiet when the older female staff entered the dining room to put another plate down on the table until the hostess asked the woman to get guest rooms ready.

Lucy wasn't planning on staying until the megastar spoke in a demanding tone as if she would not take a 'no' for an answer. "There's a blizzard outside…and I have a lot of questions."

Feeling that she did owe her an explanation and their conversation wasn't finished, Lucy didn't reject the offer and turned to Max who didn't object to it either because she has yet to say what she came here for.

"Can you get 2 rooms ready?"

"one room would be sufficient" The response from her lover came so quickly, Lucy was a bit shocked by it because there was no need to respond to that. She could see an invisible straight line connecting her lover's hazel green eyes to the megastar's ocean blue ones the moment Amy corrected her. If their eyes could emit fire, she wondered who would win.

Dinner time became very quiet after that. Inside the family room, Max finally got a chance to talk. Before getting to the main point, she offered to have secret service follow her at all times as a precaution. Max hoped by telling her about the death of the terrorist and everything she knows about them which wasn't much, she can gain the megastar's trust and convince her not to make this situation worse than it already is. The famous blonde may not be the President but her status and her power to influence the public should not be underestimated.

Sitting on the couch, the megastar had been listening and was appalled at the request. Cover ups, there are a lot of that going on in the government. "What are they going to do about it?"

"They're going to make sure it never happens again."

"how?"

Max was speaking like a politician. Lucy internally praised the megastar for asking the right questions. "They will make changes in their training. Two people know about this and they've been sworn to secrecy. I assure you they will never be able to make decisions ever again."

All eyes were focused on the blonde. Sitting across from the megastar and Alexis, Lucy could see that Alexis wanted to say something. She was surprised that the megastar wanted her opinion not Alexis's. Lucy rolled the wheelchair forward closer to the megastar, leaned forward and looked straight into her eyes.

"Don't do it for them. Don't do it for anyone. Do it…for yourself." Lucy didn't feel the need to say anymore knowing how smart she is. There was a long moment of silence as they looked at each other. She could see the megastar thinking about it. She could see the megastar's brows knitting close together. The color of her eyes became more visible as they moved closer towards hers.

"Those hostages know about it. People are talking about it. My career will come to an end. But that doesn't matter…because I'm not afraid. Give me another reason…why I should."

It's not what she expected the megastar to say. Many artists would do anything to hide the truth from the public, anything that would do damage to their career. If they keep on denying it, people will eventually believe it.

"Do you understand what's going to happen? This will never end if you don't. Everyone will know…everyone…."

"I'm not afraid."

Lucy didn't realize until now just how strong the blonde really is and she's beginning to understand why Alexis is attracted to her. What else could she possibly say to persuade her? She turned around to see if Amy has any ideas. There was a small movement on her lips, but Lucy understood.

 _Yes. Lucas._ "then do it for Lucas." _Where is Lucas?_ At a time like this, she expected her boyfriend to be by her side.

"Why?"

 _Why?_ Lucy was again confused with the question. The answer should be obvious. "because he wouldn't want to see you get hurt…" Lucy can't believe she's speaking for her step-brother when his involvement is yet to be confirmed.

"What would you do?"

All were surprised that the question was directed to the other blonde who had not said a word.

There was no hesitation. Amy told her exactly what she would have done and that is to get the names of those who saw the video because she believed what they also needed is punishment so that they would never put themselves in a situation where they could accidentally spill the truth. Training won't do anything because guys like to talk, especially when they feel that they've been treated unfairly. A court order won't help either because guys tend to speak out of anger even when they know what the consequences are. Firing them would cause them to speak out. Demoting them would do the same.

"you can trust her…" Amy was referring to Max. "But sometimes things can happen and she won't have any control over it." That was to tell her Max's assurance meant nothing. "They need to be warned, maybe from a psychotic, obsessed fan."

 _Warned?_ Lucy was quite shocked to hear the suggestion from her lover, a former agent. It sounded like she had previously thought about it. It's a good idea. _Psychotic obsessed fan…_ That could be arranged. Anthony would definitely agree. She just needed to make sure he doesn't have them killed.

Silence filled the room for a long moment. She could see that the megastar is thinking about it, then taking a glance at each one of them. Seeing lines under her tired looking eyes, Lucy hated Max for talking about this at this time. But knowing Max, she must have a good reason…maybe a deadline or something. They were all waiting for a response but realized that everything that they said wasn't enough to convince her.

"Give me another reason."

Lucy couldn't think of one, nor could Max or Amy. All remained silent as they heard the sound of a click from the door closing behind the famous blonde. Nothing turned out the way she expected. Feeling as though she had once again failed to protect her, Lucy held her forehead, covering her eyes in shame. Confused, frustrated, and out of ideas, Lucy could feel a headache coming on. Not only that, her back has been hurting to the point where she could no longer hold it in.

* * *

Lying on her front on the king size bed, Lucy thanked her lover for massaging her back. It was her way of showing appreciation. She didn't realize what she said had somehow caused the blonde to think of something else.

"I'll always be with you."

Feeling a kiss on her cheek didn't make her feel better, it did the complete opposite. It made her feel guilty. Lucy turned herself around, laid on her back and opened her arms wide, inviting the blonde to lie on top of her.

With her head rested against the brunette's chest, Amy could hear her loud sigh of frustration. "It's going to be okay. I'll talk to her tomorrow." She too didn't think it would be this difficult to persuade the famous blonde.

"I…don't think that's a good idea."

"Let me find out what she's thinking." Amy noticed the brunette is about to speak and pressed two fingers over her lips, preventing her from talking. "She probably doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

"she…" Lucy was again prevented from talking. This time, her whole mouth was covered.

"She thinks she knows. But I can tell…she has no clue." Amy continued to tell her about someone she knows, a friend of a friend who found out that her husband had been cheating on her for years. The woman was the breadwinner and the husband had been unemployed for years. Amy advised her friend to tell her friend to get a good lawyer or mediator to negotiate how much alimony she had to pay out. Her advice was however ignored and the woman let her emotions take control. She wasted tons of money trying to prove his infidelity to the court only to find that the state that she lived in is a 'no fault' state which means it didn't matter if her husband was the one who cheated, she still had to pay a certain amount of money each month for spousal support. "That's exactly what she's doing right now. She's letting her emotions take control. She thinks she can make a point but she doesn't know the price she'll have to pay."

She sounded confident. But Lucy still didn't think it would be that easy. "She's not like others."

"Are you doubting my abilities?"

"Amy…I…" This time, Lucy couldn't speak because her mouth was captured in a soft slow kiss, a kiss that lasted longer than what she expected and made her realize that the second time is here and now when her lover shifted herself comfortably on top of her. She understood her lover's intention but this isn't putting her mind at ease. Feeling gentle kisses on her jaws and neck, it was quite difficult to think of a reason to prevent it from going any further. _Think. Think._ She placed a kiss then another on her lover's neck while trying to think until she realized the reason was surrounding her. "we're in somebody's house."

Lucy thought that would do it since she knows that Amy isn't comfortable having sex in a place other than their own. Back in London, it was either her apartment or the duplex. They almost did it once in the back seat of her car but didn't go thru with it because they found it uncomfortable. Even in a hotel, Amy once admitted that she wasn't comfortable doing it. God knows how many had done it on the same bed. Lucy herself felt the same way so she always reserved a vip room with new unused pillows, plenty of clean sheets to cover the used bed and a new unused blanket. When she did that a few years ago while they were traveling through the various countries via Eurail, Amy complained about her wasting money like that, but she didn't give in. What she did instead was explained how it would affect the economy if everybody is unwilling to spend it. Those who don't have the money will do that. But can you imagine what will happen to the economy if those who have the money do that too? After that explanation, her complaints stopped.

"…I think you need a shower…" Her nose sniffed in a few times which earned her a slap on her shoulder afterwards.

"you too…"

"You needed more badly than I do." Lucy continued to joke around which earned her a few more light slaps. She was glad that it worked but wondered how long she can keep avoiding this.

While Amy was taking a shower, Lucy decided to take a look around the house. Before doing so, she remembered to put the voice changer back into place at the bottom of her throat. There was nobody in the hallway. All the doors to the rooms were closed. Lights were off except for one. A slit of light could be seen from the last room on the left which was a different room from the one she went to earlier. As she wheeled towards the end of the hall, she stopped to look at the paintings that were hung on the wall. There was nothing special about them, just regular paintings not the ones where she would be interested in stealing. Looking at the large window at the end of the hall, the snowstorm captured her attention. But what stopped her from going towards it was the sound coming from the room on the left. She had no intention of going inside before but the sound became more and more familiar which lured her in to take a peek. The door was unlocked. Not only curiosity, it was the soft and warm music from the piano that pulled her in. She knew what it was. She had heard it many times. Once inside, ten feet away from the black piano, Lucy remained still in her wheelchair while listening to the song of the year. Even without the lyrics, she could feel the sadness in the sound of the piano chords. Her heart ached at each key that was pressed. It was this song that brought millions to tears. It was this song that reeled in millions. It was also this song that gave millions hope because of the profit it earned and the donations that the megastar gave away. But at this moment, she believed that the only thing the megastar was thinking about was the one in the song, the one who once brought her happiness. If that person is still alive, Lucy would do everything in her power to bring that person here because it seems that the megastar has not yet gotten over him.

Silence filled the room after the last note. Lucy couldn't think of anything to say at a time like this but remembered what her lover said a moment ago; find out what she's thinking. Watching the blonde moved in front of the large window, Lucy didn't think it would be this difficult to find out what someone like her would be thinking of since the megastar is practically living under a microscope. What she read about her was far from the truth. Her actions were unpredictable. The only one who seems to know is Alexis. _Alexis. Why didn't I think of that before?_ Lucy remained in her position for a moment to see if the megastar wants to talk. One minute passed, then two minutes, after three minutes sitting in silence, Lucy decided it's best to go see Alexis. She wheeled back and turned around, then stopped when she finally heard a voice behind here. It wasn't what she expected her to say and again was confused with the question.

"Why are you here?"

Frowning in confusion, Lucy turned the wheelchair around and found the megastar looking at her as if she had done something wrong. It didn't make sense to say what she said before because she failed to protect her.

"Why did you bring her here?"

Her? It was obvious who she was referring to, but why would it matter if her lover followed her here? _Find out what she's thinking._ These words from her lover kept repeating in her head.

"She wanted to come." She could see the megastar walking towards her and didn't like that response. She leaned back when the megastar grabbed hold of the arms of the wheelchair. There was a moment when she thought the megastar was going to slap her again. If she did, Lucy wouldn't have stopped her.

"Did you even think about how I would feel?"

Lucy noticed she was quite upset, no longer the same person she met in London. _Keep talking. Keep talking_. It was as if she could hear her lover instructing her what to do.

"That's why I came, to see how you're feeling." Lucy said in a genuine tone while trying to see thru those blue eyes in front of her, but it was quite difficult because what she saw were pupils getting darker, bigger, and closer.

"How would you feel if you've been touched by a stranger?"

"I'll kill him…I swear to God, I'll kill him." Lucy spoke what was in her mind and regretted a moment later for saying that because the blonde jerked back immediately, looking as though she was frightened by what she said. "I mean Max will get them." Lucy moved the wheelchair forward, attempting to hold her hand but the sharp pain in her back prevented her from doing so. She quickly straightened her back while wincing at the pain. It wasn't her intention to get the megastar's sympathy but it did.

"What's wrong?"

"nothin...just back pain…" Her face contorted in pain. Not only did Lucy didn't expect the megastar to place her hand on her back, she was unaware that the megastar didn't know about her injuries until she was asked to get up _._ Looking up at that face full of concern, she wondered how she would react if she told her the truth. "I'm okay."

"She's not here."

It was another unexpected response. She didn't think the megastar noticed her lover's behavior. On a second thought, it was so obvious, even a blind would notice. "wait…wait…wait…" Lucy had to say it the fourth time before the megastar stopped pulling her hands. "I can't." Not everything she read about the megastar is true. But one thing that she found is true is her concern for others. "It's getting late. Let's talk tomorrow." Lucy spoke softly and moved the wheels slowly back inch by inch until she couldn't go any further. If her eyes weren't opened, she wouldn't know that her thighs were being squeezed and pinched.

"Nnnno…nno"

It's not what she expected to happen before she came. Having the megastar crying uncontrollably on her lap, Lucy realizes that she is finally able to gain her full trust. But she wished it didn't happen this way.

* * *

Next morning

Dishes of thick sliced bread, toast, butter, croissant, cheese, scrambled eggs, omelette and a pot of coffee were neatly set on the dining table. Unlike everyone who waited for the hostess before digging in, Max didn't care and poured a cup of coffee for herself.

"Max" Amy didn't think it's polite to start eating first.

"it's okay…she's cool…" Sitting next to Max, Alexis said as she took a croissant.

Since both thought it would be okay, Lucy reached for the coffee but realized her arm is not long enough. Guilt ran through her as she watched her fiancée poured the coffee into her cup. She wondered how long Amy can stand this because even she herself can't stand being so useless. "I can do that." Lucy expected her to just put the coffee pot on the table, not slice the croissant into half including spreading butter in it.

Amy froze for a second after realizing what she was doing. With her quick thinking, she was able to think of a reason. "I know you can and I just want to feed my…boyfriend." She placed a piece of croissant in front of Lucy who took the bite with a little hesitation.

"Can you two do that behind closed doors?..." It was the kiss on the cheek. Max realized why the former DEB agent did that when she saw the host walking in the opened French doors.

"good morning." Alexis was the first one who spoke, followed by others, then the megastar who responded in a soft tone and took a seat at the end of the table while taking glances at the blonde and the one in the wheelchair.

The makeup on the megastar wasn't enough to cover the circles under her eyes. Sitting next to her, Lucy could see that she didn't even try. Too much makeup would only make it worse. Lucy again felt guilty: one for letting her know about her injuries; two for seeing her alone last night. If she had not, she wouldn't have been caught in a awkward situation where she was trying to wipe the megastar's tears without realizing that her lover was at the door, witnessing that moment. Thankfully, Amy didn't give her a hard time about that and didn't ask for an explanation.

Chewing on a piece of buttered toast, Max was anxious to know if the megastar changed her mind and decided to wait until after breakfast but learned that the brunette was also anxious to know about something else.

"Where's Lucas?"

Max had people surveilling Lucas's apartment but never saw him going in or out nor could she find any records of him flying out of the states.

"I don't know."

One thought immediately popped into Lucy's head; Lucas is involved. But that thought quickly disappeared after the megastar explained that she didn't want him to come since there would be people following him. Lucy looked at Max to see if she wanted to continue with the subject. Knowing where Lucas is would help with the investigation.

"Is he in New York?" Max asked and continued with telling the megastar the truth which Lucy felt that it's the right thing to do to make her aware of the people around her.

"Do you have any proof?"

"That's what we're trying to find."

"Is this why you came to warn me?"

Putting down the fork, Lucy didn't have to think about the question and nodded in response. What Lucy also decided to tell her is the other possibilities, her friends, her bodyguards, her enemies and anyone who knows where she would be that day. All expected the megastar to be confused and she was. Not only Max, Lucy was a bit shaken up when the megastar suddenly stood up, slamming the fork on the table.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me!" Alyson had thought that she was there at the wrong place at the wrong time. But now with the new information, it sounded completely different. It sounded like what happened could be avoided.

"We're just speculating. I'm just saying it's very possible that it could be Lucas because he needed money and he…" Her jaws dropped and so did everyone else's. It didn't hurt as much as last time but Lucy didn't appreciate being slapped in front of everyone especially her lover who immediately stood in front of her to protect her. Not knowing what Amy would do, Lucy quickly grabbed hold of her hand.

Alexis was also shocked beyond belief and quickly stood in the middle of the two blondes while trying to remedy the situation by explaining as fast as she could. Alexis had never seen her this way before, her fierce eyes, glaring at the disguised brunette.

"I know what we did was wrong. We shouldn't have lied to you. But you have to trust us. We don't know what's going on. That's what we're trying to find out.." Alexis stood in front of the megastar to take her eyes away from the disguised brunette. "My name is Alexis and I have a little sister named Ashley who is a huge fan of yours, the one on the phone…you talked to her…remember. Everything I told you about myself is true. I am a fashion designer and they are my friends. All we wanted to do is help you. We don't know if you are in danger, but we believe…" Alexis reached out to hold her wrist. "... it would be safer if you come with us…" Having heard of all the possible suspects, she took it upon herself to make this suggestion because she didn't feel it would be safe for the megastar to live alone in this big house.

Max didn't expect the situation to turn out this way and felt the need to explain what she found. "Lucas…is on the top of our list but that doesn't mean that he is involved. What we are certain about is that you being in the bank is not a coincidence. Someone knew where you were going that day. It might not be Lucas or anyone you know but without your cooperation, we cannot narrow it down."

Max, like the rest of them, was shocked by her behavior. The silence inside the room lasted longer than she wanted to. With the current situation, she felt she had no choice but to give the megastar more information than she had wanted to.

"From day 1, I told you I was with the law enforcement." Max said to let her know that she had been honest with her. "…and he is my friend…" Max extended her hand towards the disguised brunette and continued to tell her the real reason she was there since she didn't see a point in hiding it from her. "What I'm going to tell you next is because I consider you as my friend." At this moment, all eyes remained at their current position. Alexis, Lucy, and Amy had their eyes locked on the megastar who was looking at Max. "After today, there will be a new group of people knocking on your door. Your house will be surrounded. They're going to ask you a lot of questions, sensitive questions that you wouldn't want to answer…and they won't care how you feel. Your friends and family will get the same treatment and your lawyers won't be able to do anything about it except cooperate. This is not a regular bank heist so everything they do is not going to be what you would expect. We know this has nothing to do with you. But if you don't cooperate, they will have no choice but to make it look like you're involved." The two young pretty women may not look anything alike, but at this moment, both the megastar and Alexis wore the same expression.

"Are…you…threatening me?"

"I am telling you what's going to happen if you continue to believe what you're doing is right. A lot of people will believe you and you can make this as big as you want to but in the end, nobody wins."

Seeing their change in facial expression, Max could feel the information is slowly sinking into their heads including Alexis'.

"By 5PM today, if I cannot convince you to cooperate with me, that is what is going to happen tomorrow…and I will not be able to help you."

Lucy pulled Amy's hand back, motioning her to step back. Alexis stepped aside to allow the brunette move the wheelchair towards the megastar. Holding her hand, Lucy again let her know what she thinks. "Don't do it for them. Do it for yourself."

Max couldn't resist rolling her eyes. Whether it's for them or for herself, the end result is the same so she didn't see the brunette's point of pointing that out. The information that she just gave, she did exaggerated a bit, especially about the part about making it look like she's involved with the terrorists. Who's going to believe that? certainly not her millions of fans...

Amy took one step closer, getting ready to protect her lover from the megastar who is slowly bending down to the brunette's level.

"What's the matter with you? You should've just told me…and this…would never have happened"

Hearing the soft tone and seeing eyes brimming with concern in front of her, Lucy sensed that she is no longer upset with her. But what she couldn't understand is why the megastar seems to be more worried about her injuries than her own.

* * *

Back in the hotel

Nothing turned out the way Lucy expected but nevertheless the megastar agreed to hide the truth from the public with the conditions suggested by the former blonde agent.

 _Stay away from me._ That's not the only thing the megastar told her. Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out a card that the megastar gave her. _Go see him and maybe he can help you._ It was all very confusing to see how the megastar changed from one minute to the next. One minute she slapped her and Lucy still had no idea why. The next minute, she was told to stay away from all of this, stay away from her after she suggested that she should stay with them for her safety. It was said out of concern. She could feel that. Just like her blonde lover, she didn't want her to get hurt. _Stay away_. _How could I stay away not knowing if Lucas is involved? How could I stay away after what happened to you?_ Her thoughts were broken by the blonde standing in front of her.

As requested, Lucy laid flat on the couch on her stomach, allowing her lover to massage her aching back. Sitting on the other couch and armchair were Max and Alexis.

"Why did you ask her to stay with us?" Amy didn't understand why Alexis suggested that. She became even more confused when Lucy agreed. "If she stays with us, she's going to know who you are."

"uh…Amy…I think that may be a good thing…" Max said while taking a drink. When she saw all eyes staring at her with confusion, she continued with her thought. "Don't tell me you girls didn't notice. If she finds out your guy is really a gal, you can stop acting like a jealous girlfriend." Max shrugged in response to the glare that was given to her by the blonde.

"She would want to know why she's disguised as a man. So what are we going to tell her then?"

Max again shrugged in response to Amy's question as if she didn't care. She didn't because she could up with a lot of reasons if necessary.

"she's alone right now. I just thought that it would be safer if she stays with us. We don't know where Lucas is. We don't know if he will show up. If he does, it might be too late then." Out of all the people, Lucy thought her lover would understand but realizes her jealousy might have impeded her from having compassion.

"She told you to stay away from her." Amy expected a response from her lover but all she got was a blank stare. "She told you that she won't see Lucas until we know what's going on." Hearing no response, she got off the couch. "Lucy, she told you to go back to London!" The long silence told her it was useless. Nothing, not even the words from the megastar, would be able to persuade her to leave. _It didn't work._ She knows she shouldn't but she needed the brunette to know that she's upset and she did by grabbing her coat and slamming the main door behind her.

Lying on the couch, Lucy slowly turned herself around as she let out a sigh of frustration. "Alexis, can you talk to her...please."

"I agree with her. Why do you still want to be here?" Now that they know how the megastar is doing, Alexis didn't feel it was necessary for the brunette to be here, especially in her condition.

"Max…"

Max didn't want to but did as told. After 3 rings, Amy finally picked up.

"mhm….mhmm….mhm…okay…mhm…"

"What did she say?" Lucy asked anxiously after Max hung up.

"She said she's really angry right now. She doesn't want to talk to you. She doesn't want to see you. She said she feels like she doesn't know you anymore. She needs time to think."

Lucy pushed herself to sit up after hearing the last statement. "Think about what?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

It's not the first or the second time Amy said that. Lucy was confident that Amy will be back and when she does, she plans to apologize again. It worked last time so she's not worried that the blonde will leave her. That is until she couldn't get hold of her.

Lucy had been rolling the wheelchair back and forth for what seemed like an hour, waiting for Max to call back. Amy left at 2 and the last time they heard from her was at 6. It's 9PM. Something must have happened because no matter how mad Amy is, she wouldn't do this just to get back at her. "Amy, where are you?" Lucy quickly turned the cell phone on after hearing a ring. "Is she okay?"

"We found the phone…she's not here..." Max can't think of anything positive to say because the fact is it's impossible to find anyone at this time of the night especially when there are no surveillance cameras anywhere near there. "We're going to look around. I'll call you back."

Her worried eyes looked up at the young woman standing over her. No words could come out of her mouth. Her body was trembling with fear as her mind think of the worst. She hoped that Amy is only playing a joke on her but knew that is impossible. With Alexis holding her tight, she could only pray for her lover to return safely. One minute passed, then two, then after five minutes her heart jumped at the sound of the phone. Lucy quickly turned it on only to find that it wasn't Max.

"Anthony…" Without hesitation, Lucy cut him off and quickly told him of the blonde's situation.

"calm down, nothing is going to happen to her…."

Lucy didn't know why he was so confident until she heard the reason he called.

"I got one of them…he's a talker. If they have her, we can get to her."

Hearing that didn't make her feel any better. Lucy hung up, allowing Anthony to do his business. _Four more to go._ Saying that in her own mind made her regret the decision to allow the blonde stay with her. Feeling as though she had once again failed to protect the one she loves, her right hand rolled up into a fist and began hitting her own thighs as hard as she could, either hoping to get them to work or just torturing herself.

"Stop it…stop it!" Alexis called out as she wrapped her arms around her, preventing her from hurting herself. "She's going to be okay. You hear me. She's going to be okay."

"Alexis, I want you to go back to London as soon as you can. You can't help me here." She reached up and cupped her cheeks, trembling with fear. "You can help me by going home. You understand?" She knew how difficult it would be to ask her to leave not knowing Amy's whereabouts. "I'll find her. I'll find her." Not knowing what the situation is out there, Lucy could only think of the worst. The more she thought, the more it didn't make sense.

 _Why Amy?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Small lighted aromatherapy candles filled the room with a comfortable, relaxing scent. Bubbling of water shooting out inside the jacuzzi could be heard. With arms extended out, resting on the sides, he breathed in and out comfortably as he relaxed his entire body and mind. It had been 6 years since he sat in one of these. He never thought he would ever have a chance to use it or get out from the heavily guarded prison, for that matter. His eyes slowly opened, his wet hands wiped over his thin wrinkled face. Slowly lifting up one leg at a time, he walked on the floor covered with clean white towels towards the chair where his pajamas laid. He then stopped in front of the mirror that was hung against the wall. Each time he looked at his 6 feet inches frame, his eyes would land on the bruises all over his 160 pound body and he would wonder if there will ever be a day when his body would return to its original color. They're all slowly healing now. He is happy to see that.

Stepping out in a white robe, he could see the one he barely recognized the first time he saw her and two men looking at him in awe as if it's the first time they met. With the new haircut, the new black dyed hair, the original beard trimmed to a goatee, he too had the same expression when he saw himself with the new look. All he needed now is a couple more weeks and he would be able to regain his strength and health.

"You look good." The young woman with a ponytail complimented.

Taking a seat at the dining table, with a small smile in place, he nodded to each one, once again thanking them in silence for a job well done. He turned to his left and could now see the minute resemblance between his 25 year old daughter and himself. In front of him and to his right, he could barely recognize them, one taller with the scruffy beard, the other shorter with the thinning hair. Now that his mind is much clearer than before after having a few days' rest, it's time to resume what he had planned a few years ago, before he was captured. But before that, he wants to know everything and everyone involved in planning his escape.

It wasn't a coincidence nor was it a plan that takes years of planning. It is, however, an accident that brought them to the one who suggested the idea of the heist. That acquaintance guaranteed that it would work and it did but failed to mention a few important things.

As each picture was shown to him, a description of the person's background was given except for the one who interfered.

"We don't know who he is. He's dead."

"Did you…?"

"No, we don't know what caused the explosion."

When he learned about the explosion of the helicopter, he thought they had put a timer detonator to destroy any trail including the man inside. It made sense. That's what he would have done. His eyes locked on each one for a moment. His brows drew closer together. It was the moment when the man on his right blinked, he knew something wasn't right. "…you?"

The taller man then stood up, cursing in his native language when he realized who might have killed one of their members. "You did it? Why?!"

The older man was confused and wanted an explanation. Hearing the explanation made him want to smack him. If it was 6 years ago, he would've done so and did more than that.

"I didn't."

As the older man listened to the story, he found it odd how the events turned out based on what one person said. "How did you know he was telling the truth?" His eyes turned towards his daughter when he saw the others focusing on her.

"I can tell…"

Moments of what happened that day flowed into her mind. It was his eyes and his concern for the megastar. He begged. He crawled. He offered money. It was his sacrifice, begging continuously to let the megastar go as he was being kicked all over his body. It was the way he defended females in general, the way he talked about woman not having a place in the world and not being treated equally. She had never heard a man talk about woman in that way, at least not from the ones she knows. _Do you love her?_ That's what she asked him before getting off the helicopter. Even though he denied it, it was very clear to her that he does _._

Letting out a sigh of frustration, the older man was thinking of what to do. With their status, with their limited resources, they would be no match against someone with that much power. But he's not afraid. He had been in a similar situation before. What he's frustrated with is that he would have to again postpone his plans a little longer.

"I didn't do it." Looking up at the taller man glaring down at him as though he wanted to kill him at that moment, the shorter man again repeated, shrinking down in fear.

"How can we get in touch with him?" said the older man.

"That would be suicide."

"We could use her…" The shorter man suggested.

"no!" The sudden shout by the young woman stopped him from continuing his thought. Those words of inequality and unfairness to women from the stranger remained in her mind. _Women, being used as an object in any situation, it seems that he's the only one who understands_. _"Do you love her?...I would have done the same if you were in her position."_ Those last words were embedded into her mind and heart. She could tell by the sincerity in his eyes that he was speaking the truth and there was no reason for him to lie. "he'll kill us."

"We can use this…." The shorter man pressed a few buttons on the laptop.

In front of him, the older man could see a video of a man wearing a full face mask straddling a young blonde who was crying and screaming for help, with hands tied together around the leg of a couch. "Stop…please…stop…" A desk, chairs, and furniture had been moved against the walls in an office. A warning was given telling the FBI what they were going to do if they do not agree to their demand. Video zoomed in onto the blonde's chest area. Movements made by the masked man is slow to let whoever was watching know what he is about to do. Video was shaky but those who are watching could tell what he was doing with his hand underneath the blonde's sweater. Camera was then held up high looking down. One kiss was placed on the neck, then another, and another on her cheek. The tip of his tongue could be seen, gliding up her face, not once, but three times while the blonde continued to beg him to stop. Then when a moment of darkness appeared, the older man thought the video ended but wasn't surprised that the FBI had allowed it to continue. The bare tummy of the megastar could be seen as her sweater was being lifted up, exposing an inch just below the belly button. "...Stop!...Don't...Please" What happened later got the older man's full attention as well his other part of the body. The man behind the mask was unbuttoning his jeans. Camera then zoomed into the blonde's teary eyes for 3 seconds. Her cry for help was clear, letting those who was watching know that what will happen next will be too late if they allowed it to continue. 1…2…3…4….5….6….7….8….9…10 Ten seconds passed. "no…no…don't…please…don't…help me…please…help…me" Tears were running down the side of her face, her arms were pulling to get loose, her eyes looking down, then at the camera, begging for help. When another 10 seconds passed by, a high pitched scream escaped the blonde's mouth, then another and another as her crying and begging continues.

"Why do you still have this?!" The young woman contorted her face in disgust at the shorter man in his 30's.

"…if we get caught…" He trailed off when he saw the older man's hand signal.

Looking at the shorter man he hasn't seen for years, only one thought came to mind; he is as foolish as he remembered him to be. He looked up at the taller man, then at his daughter and thanked them internally for pulling this off. It wasn't problem free but it was successful. Then all turned to the direction of the door when they heard a knock.

"let's talk tomorrow." As he walked towards the door, he warned them not to do anything with the video and keep it safe.

Once the door opened, all were surprised to see a young woman and not Romie, another member of their team. After all were pushed out the door, it was quite obvious why she came.

 _Woman, being treated as objects…_ She realized that her father is the same as all of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sleep. With Amy missing, Lucy didn't think she could doze off. But she did. Her mind and eyelids were just too tired to hold on until she was awakened by the sound of her phone.

Confusion, but no longer as worried, crowded her mind as she and Alexis were being escorted to another hotel suite in the middle of the night. She asked questions but no answers were given. The only answer given to her and Alexis was that Amy has been found. That's what Max said before she hung up and that didn't put her at ease. Found? That could mean 2 things; dead or alive.

Lucy has never felt so useless and patience is a skill she has not yet mastered. It drove her nuts for the whole hour she had been sitting on the wheelchair, waiting for Max to call her back. Her instructions were to wait and put on the disguise before heading out. Why? It's 2 A.M. There is hardly anyone around except for the hotel employees. Taking orders is also something she has a hard time with especially not knowing anything.

Her eyelids twitched. Her head then snapped towards the door when she heard the sound of the doorknob being turned. _What the hell?_ Her eyes followed Max, then the blonde. She was hoping there was one other person behind them but there wasn't.

"Max, what's going on?" That was the question she had been asking. What she needed was answers in more detail but all she got was a hand raised and the assurance that Amy will be there shortly. "Where is she? What happened?"

Max was too tired to respond. She wasn't the only one. The megastar also flopped on the couch, resting her tired body.

Standing clueless, confused, and surprised as Lucy, Alexis has been staring at the megastar the moment she walked in. She had wanted the megastar to stay with them but didn't think it would actually happen. This is the first time she has seen the megastar without makeup. There is a difference but not much.

"Are you okay?"

"fine." Max replied and realized the question wasn't directed to her after opening her eyes.

Max couldn't resist rolling her eyes when she noticed Alexis looking at the famous blonde walking towards the bathroom like a cat looking at a mouse.

"Max, where is she?"

"she's coming." Max said as she took a look at her watch.

It had been only five minutes since they walked in. For whatever reason Amy didn't call her, if she did that to make her worry, Lucy doesn't blame her. She needs to see her…herself. Two minutes passed by, then four, she thanked God she didn't have to wait long to hear the knock on the door. Her lips widened into a smile when she saw Amy walking in. With tears forming in her eyes, ignoring everyone else, she rolled the wheels forward. She tried but she just couldn't get her legs to work. With arms extended out, fingers moving in a 'come hither' motion, she waited for Amy to approach.

"Are you okay?"

Hearing the soft response that she has been waiting for, holding Amy in her arms, Lucy let a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry." She pulled back, looking at her lover, touching her face, her hair, making sure there are no signs of her being hurt before apologizing again. She has a lot of questions but gave Amy some time to get herself together.

While waiting for Amy, Max filled them in with what happened from the moment she received an urgent call from Amy. Once she got to the destination, she was surprised to find cars, suvs, and vans parked in front of the megastar's house. It wasn't until she entered the house did she know why those vehicles were there. The situation didn't look good. The megastar was furious to find that her hiding place had once again been found out as a result of her boyfriend who came without notice, without realizing that he had been followed. So Amy suggested to wait until the time is right, to use herself as a decoy and took off in one suv with Lucas while Max and the megastar escaped in another. Her colleagues did the same to steer the reporters, paparazzis, and strangers to the wrong direction. According to her crew, some still thinks the megastar is inside the house.

Lucy still has a lot of questions. She understood why they had to wait so late before leaving the house but what is Amy doing there in the first place? She became even more confused when she noticed Amy, then the megastar coming out of the bathroom at the same time.

"Give me your phone."

Lucy didn't understand but did as told and punched in the password before handing it to her. It's very late. Who is she calling? Why can't it wait until tomorrow? All were surprised who she called and what she said.

"She's with us now. They wanted you to know that."

Amy was surprised as everyone else when she was asked to give the megastar the phone.

What Alyson learned from Anthony was exactly what the brunette told her last night. She had no idea there were others, Anthony's men, following her to protect her. "You saved me, Anthony. Thank you." She said in the most sincere tone as she locked her eyes at the disguised brunette. All were wondering what Anthony was saying on the other end. It wasn't until the megastar responded that gave it away. "I believe you. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

After the megastar hung up, all stood in confusion with the new information and was curious to know how she met Anthony, what their relationship is, and most importantly to Max, why she lied.

"You were lying?"

"No, I wasn't. I didn't know until now."

"What do you mean?" Alexis was confused and so were Max and Lucy.

"She didn't know." All focused on the other blonde who responded in a confident tone as if she knows what happened.

"so what exactly happened?" Alexis asked as Amy walks towards Lucy.

With her back a bit slouched, with her face several inches away from Lucy, Amy spoke in a sweet tone while caressing Lucy's face gently and moved her thumb over her cut lip. "Does this still hurt?"

"no…" It was quick. It was so fast, Lucy realized whether her response was a yes or no, the outcome would have been the same. D _amn…that hurts more than the last time_. Covering the left side of her face, Lucy winced in pain at the same time gasps were heard from the other girls.

Lucy has never seen Amy this upset before, with eyes lighting up and nostrils flaring up. If Amy has powers like the man of steel, she would have been burnt by them. The explanation was loud and clear.

It was a case of mistaken identity. If Amy had not gone to see the megastar, she wouldn't have found out the truth. She didn't realize how dangerous the paparazzis can be until a suv swerved in front of her, causing Lucas to stop the car. It's at that moment when a woman stepped out of the suv did Lucas stopped swearing. It was dark and she was standing at a distance. But what she and Lucas heard, they were both confused and surprised by it. That woman didn't come to take a picture of the megastar. She came to ask the megastar to tell the public the truth. Amy didn't fully understand until a moment ago when she confirmed with the megastar.

Lucy couldn't remember but understood why Amy would be so upset. If her face wasn't red from the hard slap, it would have turned red because she came to understand why she couldn't see the face of the one who assaulted the megastar in her nightmares. It wasn't Lucas. It wasn't the terrorist. _It's me?_ She glanced at the megastar and understood why she slapped her the first time and the second time. All she could come up with to defend herself even though she couldn't remember what happened is this.

"it wasn't real."

"It wasn't real? You kissed her. You touched her. If that's not real, then what is?!" Amy herself didn't see the video but knowing that it fooled everyone including Max, it must have been real to some degree.

Lucy swallowed in fear while looking towards Alexis and Max for help. _Help._ If she could remember what happened, then maybe she could come up with a reasonable explanation. Why would it be me? It didn't make sense until the megastar spoke.

"They were going to do it to someone else."

 _That's it._ Lucy knew there must be a logical explanation.

"I didn't know why they would agree to his suggestion until now. We had to make it look real. We didn't know we had to go that far." She turned towards Max. "because your colleagues…didn't respond until much, much later…Seemed like they were enjoying watching me get raped." She intentionally said to let Max know why she was unwilling to agree to her request. She then turned her attention back to the upset blonde. "He had to…to save all of us."

Lucy internally thanked the megastar for coming to her aid but realized later that didn't help.

"Couldn't you have thought of something else?!.. That's the most ridiculous suggestion I've ever heard! You…you…"

Lucy jerked back from the finger that was pointed at her. She noticed how mad Amy is because every time she's mad, her face turns red. This is the second time that she has seen her so mad that she was speechless followed by stomping to her own room and slamming the bedroom door. This isn't the first time but it has been a while since she heard Amy curse. "Fuck!"

It sounded logical to Lucy. Amy might not agree but if she could remember, maybe she'd know if she could have thought of something else to save the megastar. _Like the megastar said, maybe I didn't have a choice_ _because bringing up Anthony's name could go either way_. It was a risk. They might not know who Anthony is and that wouldn't have any effect. If Anthony is their enemy, then the outcome may have been more disastrous than just two unresponsive legs.

"So…now that's all in the open, I can tell my boss that nothing happened." Max leaned back in relaxation, feeling as though one of her problems have been resolved.

"Did you see the video?"

Max did numerous times and was unable to see that it was fake. What she was focusing on was the guy in the full ski mask not what they were doing. She complimented on how she could be nominated for an Oscar.

Walking towards David then gripping tight on the arms of the wheelchair, slouching slightly, Alyson turned her head towards Max. "I…may have acted in a few movies but I have **never** been in that type of role. It looked real because it is." All could tell that she was pissed at Max. "The kissing by force, touching my breasts, my body, my hands tied together while being kissed by a man whom I barely know." She glanced at David while saying the last few words before glaring back at Max. "How would you feel if a stranger lies on top of you, touching you, kissing you…and you had to go along with it because it's the only way to save yourself, to save others from getting raped?"

Max had nothing to say to that and deeply regretted for complimenting on her superb performance while Lucy was desperately trying to remember what happened. Her eyes landed on the megastar's breasts as she tried to imagine what she did. She then looked up, swallowing with embarrassment when she saw the megastar moving her face closer and closer towards her.

"I…felt…violated." Even though it was an act, she did feel violated to the point where her whole body was trembling afterwards. After the performance was over, after her hands were untied, she huddled into the corner, trembling and holding her knees up against her chest, her body reacted in a way as if she had been sexually assaulted. Tears were running down. Those were real tears. David apologized repeatedly but it didn't make her feel any better because the fact is she was touched inappropriately and unwillingly. Her teeth were chattering. Her heartbeat was pounding. Even though she knew what was going to happen, she didn't know how it would feel until it actually happened. It's not like acting in a movie where they would talk about where the camera would be focused on and where 'he' would be touching her. "How would you feel if…"

"He's not a man." Alexis said in one breath and rapidly walked towards the megastar. Listening to her pouring out the details of what she was feeling at that moment, Alexis couldn't take it anymore. "He's…a…woman." She said in an apologetic tone, hoping by telling her the truth, it would help her erase all those bad memories. "he's...a...woman." Alexis expected the megastar to be in shock but saw no reaction.

Max too felt sorry for what the megastar went thru so she didn't stop Alexis from telling her the truth not that she could. She apologized for what she said earlier. "I hope you can finally get a good–night sleep." Max said in a genuine tone. Seeing bags under her eyes, she knew it must have bothered her to the point where she is probably getting nightmares. "Her name...is Skye." That was a hint to Alexis to be careful what she said in front of the megastar, knowing how one can become gullible and blindsided by love. It's late. She's exhausted. The only thing on her mind is sleep. Max said goodnight before leaving the suite.

After locking the door, Alexis turned around and saw that the megastar was no longer standing in front of the brunette. She was bending down in front of 'him', touching 'his' face, 'his' hair. Alexis didn't find anything wrong with her behavior. It was a lot to take in. If it was her, she probably would be thinking of everything that happened. Telling her the truth would make her feel better. But it would also pose more questions, questions she didn't feel like answering right now.

With her fingers on her beard, Alyson could now feel the texture and realized how real it is. No wonder Blythe had no clue even after kissing 'him.' She ran her fingers thru 'his' hair and scalp and realized there was nothing underneath it. The long silky dark brown hair she had once laid hands on was cut to 2 inches. She wanted to hold her. She wanted to kiss her. But she knew she couldn't while knowing there must be a reason why she came to her in disguise in the first place. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucy reached up to hold the hand that was caressing her face. "sorry...I'm so sorry." There was nothing she could do except apologize again and again.

Alyson wanted to continue but it wasn't the right time.

"it's very late." Alexis said while assisting the megastar up.

Lucy didn't like the idea of the megastar sharing a bedroom with Alexis who seems to be the happiest one. She realized later that she shouldn't be worrying about the megastar, she should have been worrying about herself because Amy locked her out.

"Ammy…" Lucy whispered against the bedroom door.

It took a moment for the door to open and when it did, she was ready to apologize again but before she could, her face was hit with a blanket, a pillow, pajamas and other night time necessities.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lying on her side, Alexis never thought she could be sharing a bedroom with the one loved by millions. They're not sleeping on the same bed but it's one step closer to a deeper relationship. Lights were off but she could still see from the slit of light in the bathroom that the megastar had not fallen asleep yet. _She's talented, she's eloquent, she's kind, she's cool, she's hot…and she fooled everyone._ There is just one thing that's missing. She's not gay.

"Are you okay?" Alexis can't blame her for hitting the brunette. She had once been in that situation and understood how she must have felt at that moment. "She should've told you." She wasn't sure why Lucy didn't.

Remembering that moment, Alyson let out a deep breath. "It was very chaotic. I was pulled into an office. They talked and they agreed. Then we heard shouting and screaming outside. If it wasn't for her, it would have been…worse." She realized her response didn't answer Alexis' comment. "I don't know why she didn't tell me." She was left alone inside the office. Moments later, David was led in and told her to give her best performance because her life and the lives of other women depend on it. After the performance, after an hour of waiting for the FBI to get what they wanted, she was finally able to control her body from shaking. When they were ready to leave, she was once again chosen to go with them but the brunette somehow was able to convince them to take her instead. Hostages were all tied, then locked into the same room she was in and were told if anyone tries to open the door within 30 minutes, a bomb will go off. "She said…take care…" It was spoken as if those were the last two words that she will hear from 'him'.

Alexis could imagine how crazy it must have been, with children crying, people fearing for their lives, and women fearing that it could be them next.

"take care…" Alyson mumbled to herself. It took more than a day to remember where she heard that before. The voice was different, the short hair, the beard, and the way she spoke, it was no wonder she couldn't recognize her. But it was the big dark brown eyes that she always felt there was something familiar about them. It wasn't just that. The feeling she got the moment she heard that 'he' was still missing convinced her that she could be right. She tried calling the number that was given to her years ago. Learning about 'his' death broke her heart. She thanked the Lord it wasn't true. Seeing 'him' up so close, touching 'him', she realized she was right and felt the need to slap 'him' for putting her thru that.

"Are you okay?"

"mhm…" Alyson is tired but her mind can't seem to stop thinking about the brunette in the next room. She had thought that last night would be their last time meeting each other but realized that the Lord has other plans.

On the night she found out about the brunette's legs, she made a few calls to find the best doctors for paraplegia. In the middle of doing so, she was interrupted by her girlfriend. The moment she opened the door, she couldn't control herself from turning into this other person, the jealous ex. It happened with her exes too. Each time she sees her exes with their girlfriends, her mind would spontaneously think that it could have been her. It's pathetic and immature. She knew that. But after meeting the brunette, she no longer thinks in that way. That is until she met her girlfriend. _She's not as pretty, she's not as tall, she could be as smart, and she's definitely older._ She had no idea what the blonde wanted to talk to her about but one thought came to mind. _She's here to ask me to stay away_. _But that didn't make sense since she never showed any interest in David…unless she knows about us. Then that would make perfect sense._

That wasn't it. She came to persuade her to take her advice, punish the two FBI guys anonymously and don't sue the government. She gave a very detailed description of what will happen if she does. Unlike Max who exaggerated that the secret service will make her look like she's involved, the blonde didn't say that. What she said will happen is that she will be looked upon as someone who is wasting government money, someone who is using this opportunity to boost her image, someone who is going against the government for her own purpose when there are more important issues to take care of. Some will believe that and there will be others who will stand by her side, victims of rape and her millions of fans. But at a time like this, it would be better to have the government acknowledge the flaws in their system and she will be praised upon as being an understanding person. All she has to do is give a speech, uniting the people of America, letting everyone know that terrorism is becoming a bigger issue. The blonde repeatedly apologized for what happened and said that she wouldn't know how it feels. But one thing she does know is that acting out of anger will not make her feel better. What it will do is cause more problems for the government and prevent them from focusing on the real issue. It sounded like she was speaking for the government until she began talking poorly about them. Just like large corporations, they have chains of command, rules to follow, and a lot of times things don't get done on time because of this structure. That's the way it is and it's not something that can be changed. What they can change is the people who are involved, teach them a lesson they'll never forget. There was more. There was another reason she came.

 _They stood for a long time, looking at each other in silence with 5 feet between them._

 _"He wanted to make sure you're going to be fine. Can you…tell him…you're going to be fine?"_

 _It made her wonder if the blonde knows about their relationship._

 _"He's a big fan of yours, obsessed, you could say. He won't leave if you don't tell him to. He'd listen to you."_

 _She would be lying if hearing about her plans of getting married and starting a family didn't hurt. When she heard, all she could think about was that it could've been her. A sense of self-denial consumed her for a moment. Does she know? There were no obvious hints that she does._

* * *

Next morning

Everyone woke up later than usual. Alyson, with her medium length hair tied in a ponytail, was wearing a pair of tight gym pants and a long sleeve gray hoody over a black sports bra and wasn't surprised to find that she wasn't the first one up but was very surprised to find the former crime boss sleeping on the couch. _Oh_ …. If kicking her out of the bedroom is a result of touching her, she wonders what would happen if the blonde finds out that they did more than that. She took a glance at the blonde who was setting up the dining table for breakfast. She then quietly moved the wheelchair aside away from the couch, sat on the coffee table and scanned the body head to toe before locking her eyes at the brunette's face. It had been years since she saw that gorgeous face. She didn't change much except for the bruises and the cut lip. Seeing her boyish short hair, she's not surprised that the brunette would do that. A lot of girls wouldn't. _You look better with long hair._ Slowly reaching out towards her face, she wondered if the brunette will grab hold of her hand. Remembering that moment puts a smile on her face. Her fingers moved closer and closer and later realized that the brunette is not the same person she met years ago.

Fifteen feet away, Alexis didn't like what she saw. _Why is she touching her?_

"So what exactly happened last night?" She said to distract Amy from noticing. Hearing nothing else but an apology, she quickly realized what happened.

Last night, after leaving the room, after hours calming herself down and thinking of how to persuade Lucy to leave this place, one idea came to mind; persuade the megastar to leave the country temporarily. During their conversation, they were interrupted by an unexpected visitor. Lucas was surprised to see her there but Amy, being the perfect liar that she is, came up with an explanation that satisfied his curiosity. Having heard about David's death, he offered his condolences which Amy could tell that it was as sincere as what a stranger would say. She left the room, allowing them to talk in private until she noticed vehicles with headlights on in the dark night, one car then another and another, passing by the front of the house as if surveilling them. The megastar was furious with Lucas after finding out who they are. There was nothing they could do since they weren't parking in private property. Amy later came up with an idea that could solve all their problems, at least temporarily. She called Max and Max, of course, let her have it for scaring the shit out of her. At that moment, for some reason, another idea came to her. It was immature; it was cruel; she decided to let Lucy continue to worry about her. Bringing the megastar here wasn't her plan, but after the encounter with the terrorist, it made her realize that Lucy might be right; the megastar could still be in danger.

"Please don't do that again." Alexis found Amy to be mature and responsible, most of the time anyways.

Max came a moment later. All were eating breakfast except for Lucy who was still sleeping. The atmosphere was no longer as awkward as before. Alyson thanked them for helping her last night. They didn't have to nor did she have to leave but staying in that house surrounded by strangers made her feel like a prisoner in her own home once again.

Max started the conversation with some good news. "I let them know what you want and they agreed…but I didn't tell them the truth." Nobody needs to know and if she wants people to know, that would be up to her.

Nodding in appreciation, Alyson looked at the blonde and saw a fading smile. She knows how to handle the situation but is curious to hear her thoughts.

"Whatever you tell them, they already have their minds made up. The most important thing is let your love ones know and only tell them what they need to know."

Hearing her advice made her realize why the brunette chose her.

"…and I'm sorry for what happened…."

Hearing her sincere apology which she had no part in made Alyson realized how much the shorter blonde sitting in front of her loves the brunette. Everything that she noticed so far, the way she talks and thinks and the way she carries herself, she couldn't find anything unlikable about her. She has so many questions but it seems that they were all trying to avoid it because Max wanted to talk about more serious stuff.

"Did you tell Lucas where you are?"

"No, of course not."

"Where's your phone?" Amy needed to make sure it wasn't bugged and learned that Max had that taken care of it. "How did you two meet?"

Thinking back to how they first met, Alyson didn't find anything wrong with him because she had guys do that all the time, pretending to bump into her by accident just to get a chance to talk to her. Unlike her exes, he didn't make her do things she didn't want to do. Unlike her exes, he's not as wild or immature. But there is one thing he did which none of her exes did; he wanted to move in with her.

Last night while Lucas was driving, Amy took the opportunity to learn more about him and found that he is a little like Lucy; his arrogance was clearly shown when she asked him about his job, he didn't hold back when she asked him about his love for the megastar. It was the way he was dressed, suit and tie, and what he brought with him, a dozen red roses, Amy didn't have to eavesdrop on their conversation to know what he went there for.

"He proposed?!" Alexis realized that her voice was a bit too loud when a thud followed by a yelp from the living room caught their attention.

"oh my god!"

* * *

It was a decision she made without her father's consent. Walking down the hall towards the room, seeing her father's worried look, she could only tried to assure her that it will work. There was no need to show his face to the one who has been looking for them.

"Will, from now on, do what I say." After he heard what she did last night, he realized that his orders were not taken seriously. If his own daughter disobeyed him, he is concerned that others will too.

"let's just wait." Having been told by the person who called himself 'David' that the megastar has no knowledge of who Anthony is, she expected the her to deliver the message to the public and could only hope that Anthony will believe them. It wasn't a warning. It wasn't a threat. It was a request.

"it's not going to work." Having dealt with criminal leaders, he is certain that Anthony will not let them go just because of what they said. If it was him, he wouldn't either. He would need details. He would need proof. He would need to see him in person. Hiding would only show that they are the ones who killed his friend. Giving themselves up would be the only way. He took his key card and slid it in. "Call them over here." He opened the door and stepped inside. Walking towards the round table while taking off his coat, he didn't notice anything strange until he heard a click, then another.

"Pop" Standing still with a winter coat on, she realized she was one step too late in her decision to locate the megastar. A gun was pointed to her head. Another was aimed at her father.

Sitting inside the back seat of a car with an armed man next to him, looking around, he wasn't looking for escape. The only thought in his mind was his daughter in the car behind him. He tried but could not persuade them to take him only. For someone who has been in this situation before, he's not scared. Having been in prison for years, having been in numerous fights that placed him into the hospital, he used to wonder if that day would be his last. Death seemed to be just around the corner each time he was led back into the cell.

This is the first time she's been in this situation, taken to an unknown place unwillingly. Not knowing what will happen, not knowing if she will end up like the other members of her team caused her to think of ways to escape. She could try to knock the guy out sitting next to her with her elbow and jump out of the car, but then what. What about her father? At this moment, she regretted listening to him because what she had planned on doing after she got him out was drive as far away from the east coast as possible but realized her father had other plans besides living peacefully the moment she was asked about who her informant is and a list of people's whereabouts.

The location wasn't what she thought. She was expecting a warehouse. This is no warehouse. Tilting her head up, she couldn't see the top of the skyscraper in the dark. It was a good sign knowing that their bodies won't be left in a dirty deserted area, waiting to be found, but that doesn't mean they're not going to kill them. After being led to a room, she was surprised to find nobody there. On a second thought, it wouldn't be wise to show his face at all since Anthony is a well-known businessman. After being led to another room inside, then another and another, she realized that they are going to meet the infamous Anthony after all.

The hotel suite is not what she expected a man with his wealth to be staying at. There are no ceiling to floor windows, no panaromic view of the water, and no elegant furniture. Standing near the window is the man she has seen numerous times on television but never in real life. After being instructed to sit on the couch, two men stood at each end behind them. There is one standing in front of each door and all of them are dressed neatly and casually. Two wine glasses were placed on the coffee table in front of them. As each glass is being filled with dark purple wine, one thought came to her and that thought caused her heart to pound out of control. She's not afraid of death. One shot in the head, she wouldn't feel a thing. What she is afraid of is what every woman is afraid of. _He's going to do the same thing to me what we did to her._ She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out to calm her rapidly beating heart but that did nothing when she saw the face of the man with the look of someone who wants revenge. His unshaven face and his eyes showed how tired he was as if he didn't want to be bothered with them.

Taking a seat in the middle of the couch, Anthony took a sip of wine. "Helps...with...sleep." He glanced at the young woman with the medium-length dark brown hair, then glanced at the older man with the goatee.

She took a look at her father to see what he would do. What else could they do but do as told? She followed her father's actions and took a sip of the wine and slowly put down the glass. There was total silence for a moment. She was waiting for questions to be asked but realized that they were expected to beg for mercy or give him a reason to let them go.

"I'm a very busy man."

The opportunity to get out alive and untouched is here so she gave a very detailed account of what happened inside the bank, making sure that he understands that the megastar was not touched inappropriately in any way, at least not by them as well as providing the reason why they wouldn't have killed 'David'. She blamed herself for speaking so fast because it looked like he was confused. "We didn't touch her. It was fake."

"Her? "

At this moment, she is as confused as he is because it sounds like he has no clue about the person whom she is referring to.

"What makes you think I would care what you do or didn't do...to her?"

"…because…he said that…you…love…her…" After she said that and seeing his face full of confusion, she quickly realized it was 'David' who loves her not him. "We needed him to tell you the truth. We didn't kill him. It wasn't us." But even if he died not by their hands, it would still be their fault for putting him in that helicopter. She's not sure what Anthony's thinking when he let out a small laugh.

"Damn you, David…" Anthony took a gulp of the wine before looking deeply into the glass. "You always said you're willing to die for her."

The moment she saw him putting down the glass and standing up after letting out a big sigh, she realized their time is up and the reasons she gave aren't good enough. She quickly turned to her father but only saw him staring down at the coffee table. There was nothing else she could do except keep repeating that it wasn't them. She quickly reached down into her coat pocket and once she did, she saw 4 guns aiming at her and her father.

"wait…" She slowly took it out and placed it on the coffee table. She didn't want to do this but had no choice. "It's the video. There are no other copies." It was a hint that there could be. She hoped that he understands the meaning behind it. Now that she knows that the megastar meant nothing to him, whether she has 1 copy or hundreds of copies, this might not work but that's all she could think of right now. _It didn't work._ Anthony was putting on his coat. _It didn't work. Sh_ e could see his men getting closer and Anthony was walking towards the door.

"Schaeffer"

What her father said had somehow stopped him from walking further.

"Torello"

She could see he was paying attention and signaling his men to put down their guns.

"Reynolds"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Consequences. _Think about the consequences before you do anything._ Amy may not remember the first time she heard those words, but remembered who those words were from. This is one of those times she wished she didn't act on her emotions. Last night, she had thought about letting Lucy back into bed, but ultimately decided not to. If she had, this would never have happened and both of them wouldn't be here, in a hospital room. That agonizing cry of pain she heard the moment Lucy fell on the floor face down sent chills thru her body. It sounded more painful than the time Janet was in labor. The moment she tried to pick her up, she was told not to touch her as if touching her makes the pain even worse. It wasn't until Lucy passed out did she realize that her condition was more serious than she thought.

Lucy is sleeping peacefully right now. But just a few hours ago, she was in a completely opposite state. Her eyes were shut tight as if trying to keep them from popping out. Her hands were grabbing onto her legs as if she felt pain. Her veins were popping out of her neck. Her screaming of pain could be heard from outside with the door closed. It took a shot of local anesthesia in her back to finally ease her pain with the addition of sedatives to put her to sleep.

A moment ago, when the doctor came by, she didn't have to be told that Lucy needed surgery. What she wanted to know is if surgery could heal her. Vertebrae dislocation, pressure on nerves, and paralysis were everything that Amy was expecting to hear. What she wasn't expecting was vertebrae fracture. The couch is only about 2 feet high. How is that possible?

After spending a night at the hospital, Lucy insisted on going back to the hotel suite since there was nothing the doctors could do except give her a shot of temporary relief. She had said many times that this isn't her fault but Alyson couldn't stop from blaming herself. If she had not move the wheelchair aside, the wheelchair would have prevented her from rolling off the couch.

Lying flat on the couch with the spinal support wrapped around her waist, Lucy never could control herself when it comes to seeing a beautiful woman with teary eyes. She reached up and wiped one falling tear away from her face without thinking of how Amy would feel at this moment.

"Hey, I'm going to be fine." Lucy tried to sound convincing but knew nobody would believe her because she's not sure herself. What's important now isn't her health. What's important now is the one in front of her. "I know…I'm out of line…but…can I ask you to promise me..." It wasn't only Alexis' voice that woke her up. It was a nightmare, not the same one as before. She yelled at the top of her lungs when the minister asked if anyone objects but nobody could hear her. "Don't marry Lucas." She could see the megastar wiping her tears. She could see her cheeks lifting up into a small smile.

"I didn't accept his proposal."

"not ever?" She might not accept now, but could later. With her huge dark brown eyes looking deeply at teary blue ones, Lucy absolutely hated the interruption at this moment. It wasn't Amy or Alexis. It's Anthony. Lucy placed the phone against her ear while keeping her eyes on the megastar, waiting for her response but after a very short moment, the response she was waiting for was no longer as important.

All especially Amy and Max were curious to know what Anthony was saying because there was a long moment of silence before Lucy responded.

"I don't remember."

The call lasted about 10 minutes. Anthony did most of the talking. Max was very curious to know what caused the brunette to be in deep thought after the call.

"He wants to meet with us." Looking up at the ceiling, Lucy said calmly while thinking of what she just learned.

Max was the first one to reject to the idea. "He can't. He's being investigated right now. He'll lead them to you." Getting no response, Max couldn't understand why she's not worried. People may not recognize her but there could be a chance that some might. "Is he out of his mind?...Are you out of your mind?"

The only reason Amy could think of is that there must be something important he wanted to show Lucy in person. Amy took a seat next to Lucy's legs. "Did he say when?"

Lucy shook her head and closed her eyes, letting everyone know that she isn't in the mood to talk.

* * *

5 days later

Almost everything turned out the way Amy expected. A spokeswoman for the FBI publicly admitted the flaws in their system and apologized to the hostages for not being able to resolve the matter. She didn't focus on the megastar which it's what the megastar wanted. However, the reporters didn't let that pass by without mentioning the assault. Alyson responded online, thanking her millions of fans for their concern and did exactly what Amy suggested, what she felt it's the right thing to do. As expected, with or without mentioning the assault, people still asks. Her account was flooded with emails. Thousands of comments were made online. Her phone was filled with voice mails from her friends. She became the hot topic in everyone's conversation. Rumors of her committing suicide spread. Her mother couldn't stop crying over the phone. It took an hour to convince her without telling her the truth.

Alexis didn't want to but had no choice and went back to London first. Her job in London is waiting for her. Her father is worried about her. She has Lucy to blame for that.

Max was not impressed with Anthony's idea. Five days of planning and what he came up with is the most dangerous place to be with a lot of security guards and police; a conference room inside the JFK International airport with a large rectangular table, 14 office chairs, a large LCD tv hung on the wall, and three large windows.

"Are you out of your mind?" Her questions were disregarded, her presence rudely ignored, Max later came to understand why he wanted to meet because the moment Amy entered the room with the megastar, Anthony, with a new haircut, a clean shaven face, and a dazzling smile that could mislead anyone into thinking that he is a gentleman and a law abiding citizen, rapidly approached and gave the megastar a long hug as if he's her boyfriend. Max couldn't resist rolling her eyes when Anthony pulled the chair for the megastar. She looked around to see if there are any cameras installed inside the conference room and let Anthony know to hurry it up because she didn't feel safe. If anyone finds out that she's here with him and the megastar, she won't be able to explain why.

Ignoring the impatient one and everyone else except for the megastar, Anthony smiled at the blonde sitting in front of him. "I have good news." That got everyone's attention and everyone is surprised with what he found.

"I checked him out. I can't find anything on him." Max said after noticing the look that the Perfect Score was giving her.

"Are you sure?" Alyson was shocked to learn that Stan, her bodyguard whom she had known for more than a year, was involved. "Why?" Stan had tried to protect her inside the bank and but was knocked out unconscious.

"for money?...I'm not sure." Anthony didn't have his men look into it and decided to let Max take care of him instead.

"If he needed money, he could've have asked me." It didn't make sense to her because she came to know a lot about him like they were friends, not just an employer-employee relationship. She trusted Stan to keep their conversation and location confidential. He was reliable. He was trustworthy. She turned to look at the brunette. _But a person can change._

"Shit…" Max quickly took out her phone and walked to the corner of the room.

Lucy did feel better knowing that Anthony is looking out for the megastar but wondered if there is another reason why he wanted to meet. He had already told him about the terrorists over the phone and the one he caught. All it took was a gun pointed at his groin to make him give up the location of his other members. What Anthony didn't tell her about was the video, there was another copy. When the megastar gave him another hug for destroying the last copy, Lucy wondered if that was the main reason for this meeting. It wasn't. She was left out of the loop and so was Max.

Amy expected Lucy to be upset because she planned everything without her knowledge. It was Anthony's suggestion after she told him about Lucy's condition. If Lucy isn't so stubborn, she wouldn't have made the decision without her. Amy bent down and placed one hand on her thigh.

"She'll be coming with us." That's all it took to bring the smile back to her lover's face.

When Alyson heard her plan, she had to think about it. It was already difficult seeing the brunette with someone else for the past week. Years ago, they promised each other that they would acknowledge each other if they ever meet again. But who would have thought that it would be like this. She doesn't blame her, though. _She has a good reason._ After hearing the blonde's concern _,_ Alyson decided to go with them for 2 reasons, one: to get away from reporters and paparazzis, and two is the most important reason _._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Max didn't appreciate being left out of the loop again.

"The less people know, the better. Besides, I'm wondering if we can trust your guys." The truth is Amy didn't want the megastar to go with them but knew it's the only way to get Lucy to leave this place willingly.

"So now you think it could be my guys?"

Letting out a smile, Amy shrugged her shoulders in response. _Anything is possible_.

With a fake beard in place, Anthony placed his glasses on before walking with them towards the departure area at Terminal 7. Alyson did the same, glasses, hair tied in a ponytail, a cap and a scarf wrapped around her neck to hide as much of herself as she can. There're a lot of people, walking around and waiting in line to check their bags in. Previously Alyson and Amy had already checked their bags in. Now they're waiting for the brunette to check in. Max stood against the wall, looking around for people who are doing the same thing as her. Her eyes rolled at Anthony who had been chatting with the megastar the entire time like a teenager who has never seen a beautiful woman. Her eyes then turned towards the elevator, then at everyone who passes by her. It wouldn't be difficult to spot an agent if there weren't that many people. There, she noticed someone looking at Anthony. "no, he's holding a bag." What she's looking for is anyone not holding a bag and anyone looking around. Her eyes scanned from left to right and back again, then stopped. "What the…" She walked two steps forward and blinked a few times. "Shit…" A man dressed in casual clothing, looking nothing like an agent, was standing 40 feet away from Anthony. He's not looking at Anthony. What he's looking at, she totally didn't think it would happen. "…no…no…" Max did the only thing she could do and that is to block him from getting closer.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"Max?"

"wow, I didn't think you'd remember me." It didn't work. If she is taller than him, then she would've been able to block his view. "So what's going on?"

"step aside…" He tried to side stepped her but was pulled back.

"I know you've always been a jerk, but I thought you've grown out of that by now. It's not polite to ignore someone who's talking to you." Max had no choice but to grab him by the shoulders, hoping to give the blonde a chance to get away. She could see how different he looked. If she had not notice the way he was looking at the Perfect Score, she wouldn't have noticed that it was him. His messy hair, his unshaven face, he also gained a bit of weight. As strong as she is, she wouldn't be able to hold him back.

He twisted his upper body and turned his head. His eyes directed at the previous location but that person he was looking for is no longer there. His eyes moved rapidly from left to right, scanning for a person pushing a wheelchair. It wouldn't be hard to find her. He just needed to get Max away from him. "Step aside, Max." It's his last warning. He continued to walk ahead, but is again blocked by former DEB. Each move he made, Max moved in front of him. Their movement caught the attention of others. Both knew that's all they could do. If he didn't work for the government, he would've done something else.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked before but didn't get an answer.

"We're going to be late." Breathing heavily from the running, Amy slowly turned her head and let out of a sigh of relief after getting passed the security screening. If it wasn't for Max, she wouldn't have been able to recognize him. The moment she caught a glimpse of the one whom she never expected to see, she hurriedly pushed the wheelchair without providing an explanation. The last time she heard about Bobby Mathews was from Max. Will they let an FBI agent thru without a boarding ticket?

Sitting nervously, Amy took a look at the clock without being too obvious and pretended that nothing is wrong. At the end of the row, she could see the megastar with sunglasses on, holding a magazine in front of her to prevent anyone from recognizing her. Anthony had suggested to her to take his plane but Amy didn't think it's a good idea because in his current situation, the FBI is probably checking out anyone who's boarding his private plane. The same goes for the megastar. She could have used her own plane too but knowing that everyone would know if she did, she got a better idea and called Blythe to take a trip in her private plane to divert everyone's attention.

Fifteen minutes went by. She took a look at her cell phone, hoping to get a call from Max. Her heart has been pounding nonstop since the moment she saw her ex. Did he see me? Did he see her? Amy turned to look at Lucy who is wincing in discomfort. What would he do if he did? As long as she could remember, Bobby has always been someone with no integrity and someone who only thinks about himself and if he is still that same person… _I'm going to have to run again, she has to run again._

Her heart skipped a beat when the announcement came on. "It's time." Amy quickly stood up and took a look around. There is no sight of Max or Bobby. _Hurry. Hurry._ She pushed the wheelchair towards the entrance gate before being called. Once inside the plane, she kept an eye on those entering the cabin, praying that it wouldn't be him. What if it is? What could she probably do? How can they escape?

"Are you okay?" It didn't take a genius to notice that something is wrong. She didn't even say good bye to Max. Her lack of speech and her behavior gave it away.

"Fine. How are you feeling?" Amy pretended as best as she could, keeping her smile and eyes at her lover. She was afraid that this would happen. It was a risk her lover was willing to take, going back to the US. It was a risk that she was willing to take to be with her. More passengers are coming in. The door will soon close. _Don't look back. Don't go back_. She couldn't help but wonder what will happen when that door closes. The cabin became dimmer as the window shades are being pulled down. Looking at Lucy who is already buckled in, Amy reached out, the moment her fingers came into contact with her lover's tan skin, a sharp pain pierced through her heart, a feeling that she has experienced before. The life she dreamed of having with the one in front of her seems to be getting more and more impossible. Most of the seats have been filled. Flight attendants are in the process of making sure the luggage holders are properly closed. The call that she has been waiting for is finally here. Her heartbeat stopped pounding a few minutes ago. She is no longer nervous, no longer afraid of whom she might see entering the cabin, and no longer afraid of what Max will say to her. Think about the consequences before you do anything. That's what she has been doing a moment ago, thinking about the consequences.

"Yes…okay…okay…Max." Amy shut off the phone and let out a smile towards her lover.

"What did she say?"

"She said...take care of yourself." Amy placed a blanket over Lucy's legs. "Comfortable?"

"First class would be more comfortable." Lucy had to say that because she always travels first class. Thank God it's only a two hour flight. With her condition, it's even more uncomfortable to sit in one of these.

"Sorry...next time, okay?" Amy leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before giving her another pillow. Traveling first class, that's what Lucy always wants. Amy had always believed that it was a waste of money, but after hearing Lucy's explanation of how the economy would be affected if nobody is willing to spend it, she found her argument convincing and accepted it. If there are first class seats, she would have bought it. Seeing her adorable pout, Amy couldn't resist and pressed her lips against hers before excusing herself to the lavatory.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Many thoughts crowded her mind, thoughts of the past as she looked out the window on her right with sunglasses on. What Lucy learned from Anthony a week ago, she couldn't stop thinking about it. _You have to remember, Lucy._ She wished she could. She remembered the moment she got the news of her father's death. She remembered the hardship she endured while trying to escape from her father's enemies. She remembered her followers who died for her, the dangerous heists where she almost got caught, the crime bosses she dealt with, and of course, the redhead who almost died because of her.

* * *

 _The last time Lucy saw the redhead who was believed to be dead was many, many years ago. It was inside a hotel room near the airport where they said their last goodbye. She apologized for what she had caused numerous times and she was forgiven the first time she said it. If she had known what was going to happen, she would have never sat next to her that day in the club._

 _"If you didn't, I wouldn't be free."_

 _Lucy placed her fingers on her face, touching her for the first time. Sitting in front of her isn't the redhead she once knew. The red is no longer there, bleached to blonde and straightened. The last time she saw her face was also the first time she met her in the club because her face was so badly injured, facial plastic surgery was necessary. It was like looking at a completely different person except for her voice. That sweet soft voice that captured her heart the moment she spoke is still there._

 _"You'll need to learn to change your voice." Her looks may be different but if she could recognize that voice, she is certain that bastard will too._

 _"Like this."_

 _Hearing her deep voice similar to a man's, Lucy smiled, feeling content of the outcome. It wasn't only her voice that made her heart melt, it was her blue eyes. The first time she noticed them, she thought her hair color wasn't natural or she was wearing contacts but realized later that she's as unique and rare as a red diamond._

 _"How can I repay you?"_

 _Lucy was hoping she would say that. With a small smile in place, with her eyes locked on hers, she remained still as she saw the once redhead moving closer._

 _"Close your eyes."_

 _Lucy blinked once, then did as told._

 _"Listen to my voice."_

 _She had never heard anything sweeter. Her voice literally sends heat to her body, causing all parts to overreact. The moment their lips touched, Lucy opened her eyes. Knowing that the redhead isn't into woman, she would be satisfied with just a short kiss on the lips._

 _"Keep them closed."_

 _Hearing her hypnotizing voice, Lucy kept them closed and was ready to receive. She allowed the new blonde take the lead and reciprocated with equal fervor. When she felt one hand on the back of her neck and another on the nape and kissing becoming deeper, she felt it's the right moment to take control, putting her arms around the blonde's waist, closing the gap between them, kissing her deeply and softly while her hand glided up, then stopped underneath her breast when the blonde pulled back. Her hands fell by her side when the blonde slowly stepped away. Her eyes followed every step she took as she walked towards the king size bed and sat on the edge._

 _"My flight is in two hours."_

* * *

Lucy could still remember that day but yet she couldn't remember what Anthony wanted her to remember. She closed the shades and leaned back, then turned to her left and noticed the megastar, sitting 2 seats to her left, quickly turning away as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Her plan didn't work out the way she wanted but she's happy, even with two unresponsive legs, she's happy that she was able to save her. Her brows then furrowed, she became even more confused when the announcement came on.

"Where's Amy?"

Amy had been gone for a while. She wasn't sure how long but it seemed like a long time. It could be possible that she is still in the lavatory, but something tells her that she isn't. The plane is moving. She pushed herself up and looked at the back. Everyone was seated. The lavatory signals are lit. The seatbelt signals are on. Seats began to tremble as the plane moved faster and faster.

"Where's Amy?"

She pressed the call button multiples times but nobody came. Of course nobody would because the plane is taking off, lifting itself off the ground. She looked to her left and wanted to ask the megastar but what she saw changed her mind. The megastar wasn't looking at her or anyone else. From the way she is sitting and holding on to the arms of the seat, she must have her eyes closed under those shades. If Lucy could walk to her to hold her hand, she would but that's not on her mind right now. What's in her mind is her blonde lover.

* * *

"It's the only way." A small smile appeared when the plane flew out of sight. Taking one step slowly at a time towards the direction where she came from previously, Amy looked straight ahead. She's not sure of what's ahead of her but hoped to see only her ex and nobody else. Her legs stopped moving. Her wish didn't come true. Max and two men dressed in security uniforms are also with him. There is nowhere to run. She could've just leave and hoped nobody finds them. But what about Max?

 _He's coming. Stay inside. I'll hold him off._

 _How could I leave knowing that you will get in trouble?_ Standing in the middle of the busy hall with people heading to their destination, she could see her ex more clearly now. He has changed quite a bit, no longer the same man with the good looks. If Janet is here, she would've agreed because Janet had always found him to be good looking. What Amy had planned on doing doesn't seem possible anymore. From the look on his face, those eyes glaring at her at a distance, he looked as though he had been waiting a long time for this moment and now the time has come. Whether it was for revenge for breaking his heart or making a fool of him, he's not going to miss this chance to tell the whole world about me, how I betrayed the organization and left with a criminal. He's not going to miss this opportunity to stick it into my face. _You should've stayed with me._ That's what he's probably thinking right now. And what's even more important to him is that he's not going to miss this opportunity to get himself promoted.

 _I love you. Lucy_. Her eyes remained opened as she waited for the inevitable.

* * *

Seatbelt signals are off. Flight attendants are in the process of serving drinks. Several passengers are walking around. Sitting next to the brunette, Alyson has never seen that look before; a look of defeat, powerless, and helplessness. There are no signs of her girlfriend. Her phone was shut off. They learned from the flight attendant that her girlfriend got off the plane before it took off. She has no idea what happened, why she chose to leave the brunette behind. But she heard enough from the phone call the brunette received from Scud to know that her girlfriend has a reason for leaving at the last minute. "Her ex?" That's what the brunette said. It made her wonder if her girlfriend decided to go back to her ex. _It seemed strange, though, she didn't look like that type of person._

During the past week, Alyson saw how much the blonde cared for her girlfriend, tending to all her needs. Whatever the brunette needed, she got it for her. She massaged her legs, her back until the brunette had enough. She assisted her to the bathroom, to the shower, to anywhere she wanted to go. Even though it wasn't a good idea to go out in her condition, the blonde agreed because staying inside the hotel room drove the brunette nuts. She pleased her while putting on a smile. But at one point, Alyson noticed that smile was only a pretense. That smile faded after she closed the bedroom. Leaning against the door, her body sagged in exhaustion, her face dispirited. Alyson had seen that look before many times while visiting children with illness to know that look is the beginning of defeat...and it's happening because of me.

* * *

New York

Sitting across from her ex in a hotel room, Amy could see that he has changed except for those eyes which still looked the same as before, arrogant and pervertic. With her back leaning casually and calmly against the chair, she sighed loudly, letting him know she's running out of patience. At the airport, she had thought she would be arrested, but was surprised when Bobby walked past her. She wasn't the only one. Max was too. Seeing those eyes looking straight at her made her feel uncomfortable. There must be a reason why he didn't arrest her and she could only think of one.

"What happened to you? They said you died."

Amy expected that. "Long story."

Silence that followed told her that he's expecting more.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" His voice became stronger, letting her know that he was unsatisfied with her response. It broke his heart when she dumped him. He couldn't understand why she would leave with a criminal. Hatred consumed him to the point where he had thought about what he would do if he finds them one day. Those weren't the thoughts of a Homeland Security Agent who took an oath to serve and protect. Those were the thoughts of a person who felt betrayed and wants revenge. But when he heard about her death, all those thoughts disappeared. He even chastised himself for not doing enough to prevent it from happening years ago. But at that moment in the airport, when he saw her again, that feeling he had once felt, those evil thoughts he once had all came back. It was a lie. Everything was a lie. She's not dead. She's with her. He realized he once again fell for it. But not this time, this time will be different.

"Do you want an apology?"

That got him more even more upset because he's no longer sitting down.

"I'm sorry." It's not a lie. Amy did feel sorry and waited for his anger to subside. It took a moment before he sat back down.

"Are you still with her?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

It was another quick response with a tone of frustration. Amy wanted to see how much the man he once dated has changed over the years. It doesn't look like he has because all it took is some stupid responses to get him all fired up. "no"

"I don't believe you. Was that her in the wheelchair?" _She is still trying to protect her_. He couldn't see who that person is in the wheelchair. At that moment, all his attention was focused on her, Amy.

 _He saw her_. Amy was hoping that he didn't. _What would he say if I said it wasn't?_ He would never believe that.

"I'm dying, Bobby."

"What?"

Amy expected that but didn't expect Max to play along. "She's dying! She can die at any moment. She has brain aneurysm! Why can't you leave her alone?!" Max iss very surprised with his action at the airport. She thought he would put those cuffs on her in front of everyone to humiliate her, to punish her for that day she ran away with the criminal leader, putting everyone in the law enforcement in shame. But he didn't. She wouldn't have been able to do anything if he did. _Why didn't he?_

"I don't believe you." _She hasn't changed a bit. Those hazel green eyes didn't blink._ He can't tell if she's lying but he's not going to believe her so easily this time.

"If you don't believe me, I can get an MRI and the doctor can show you where they are." She thought she got his sympathy but nope. _Not this time._

"you didn't answer my question. Was that her?" At that moment in the airport, 20 feet away from the blonde, when he saw her standing there waiting for him, it got him confused. Why isn't she hiding? Why isn't she on the plane? If she had taken off with the plane, it would've taken him a while to find out where she is heading. It was already difficult getting clearance to search for a suspect inside the airport without any kind of document except a badge. She had a chance to escape but she didn't. Why? He had thought about handcuffing her and turning her in. But what will happen after that? He's not going to be able to get his questions answered. He might not be able to see her again since he's only an FBI with a low rank. She would be kept in a secured cell where she would be interrogated by higher ranking officials. The case would be handed to others and they would get the recognition for capturing the infamous Lucy Diamond, not him.

Different scenarios ran through her brain before she stepped off the plane. What her ex just said is one of them. _There is no other way but to take a chance._ Looking unsatisfied and disappointed, Amy looked straight into his eyes before taking a glance at Max who is standing, leaning her back against the wall. "Should we tell him?" Amy realized how much Max has changed. With her quick response, she sounded like she knows but she really has no idea what she's thinking.

"Amy, it's confidential. We're going to get in trouble for this. We can't."

It's never difficult to lie to her ex. But this time may be different. After what she did many years ago, she can't blame him to be cautious about everything she says. His eyes were darting from hers then to Max's, back and forth.

"I can tell you…"

"Amy…don't!"

Amy stood up and walked a few steps toward Max, stopping 3 feet away from her. "then what do you suggest I do? I spent too much time on this to have him screw it up now! It's not supposed to be like this! I'm tired, Max!" Her frustration ignited, her anger flared, she let them both know that she too is running out of patience and tired of the cat and mouse game.

Bobby had seen that look of anger before. That happened when he couldn't control himself when he got drunk. What he got in return, he never forgot what it would feel like to be kicked in his most sensitive area.

Max is confused as Bobby but tried not to show it. She has no clue what Amy has in mind but felt it's safe to respond with this. "We can't trust him. He's not going to believe you."

Max could be right about that. There is a chance that he might not believe me. But I have to try. There is no other way. Begging, Amy has never thought about doing. He is probably expecting her to. She's not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in that way, though. The only time she ever begged, she was told, was when she, as Kristin, begged Lucy to stop searching for the fraudster. Threatening him crossed her mind. All she has to do is get Anthony involved, but will that shut him up for good? He always has a big mouth and likes to flaunt his knowledge, hoping to give others the perception that he's not just a hunky guy who knows how to handle a machine gun. But all Amy saw him as is a person who likes to show off.

"Bobby, do you want to know the truth?"

She hoped it would work. His physical appearance clearly has changed; his head is as big as always but what about his brain? Did he get any smarter?

"The truth is…."

* * *

The destination of the 2 non-stop hour flight is Uncle Nick's residence, Canada. There are many top rated orthopedic spine surgeons in Canada and Anthony was hoping his former boss could help.

At the airport, Uncle Nick was surprised to see the unexpected blonde and the one he was expecting wasn't there. Something wasn't right and he knew when the megastar introduced herself, acting as if they have never met.

Inside his office in his home, lying down on the couch on her back, Lucy explained what happened.

"She said...don't come back."

Numerous thoughts appeared in her mind the moment she found out that Amy left the plane. She had thought it was strange that Amy kissed her in public but didn't think too much of it because they were sitting in the front row in the corner and nobody was around when she did it. And another thing that she should have picked up on was the apology. Amy would never apologize for such a silly thing as not getting first class seats. What she would have said was ' _you're complaining about a seat when there are thousands of starving kids_.' She always hated it when Amy responds with that.

"She said she'll find a way."

Everybody kept telling her that it would be dangerous going back to the US. At this moment, she regretted for not listening. The moment she heard who recognized her, questions crowded her mind. How? Amy had glasses on. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She should be unrecognizable at a distance. It has been so many years. How could he have possibly recognized her? She realized it might have been the same reason Max recognized her. He must have hated her to the point he'd never forget her face. Either that or he must have kept a picture of her in his wallet because he loved her. Lucy hoped for the latter because then there might be hope. He may not have turned her in. In either case, she'll need Anthony to help her. In her condition, there's nothing she could do but rely on others and at this moment, she felt like a cactus inside a small plot of soil; useless.

"I want to do the surgery as soon as possible."

She didn't want to feel so useless anymore. She wants to get back on her feet to save her lover. With every surgery, there may be a chance that she's not going to make it out alive, so she hopes that she could hear Amy's voice before the surgery but that may not be possible.

Uncle Nick agreed that there is no reason to wait. Before Lucy could continue with another thought, she was interrupted by the sound of a small bark outside the door. Once the door is opened, 2 dogs ran in, a big one followed by a smaller one.

"not now, Kato…" Lucy said as she patted his head. She had thought about bringing him to London years ago but decided it would be better to leave him with Oscar who jumped onto her legs. "Oscar, no…"

Alyson couldn't resist laughing at the brunette who is trying to avoid being licked on by 2 dogs. She took a seat next to the brunette's legs and took hold of the little dog and placed her down.

"Oh…yuck…I'm going to need a bath." What Lucy heard a short moment later put her in a state of embarrassment. She didn't expect the megastar to offer assistance.

Lucy did need help even with the handicap accessories. It turned out that there are no female workers because Uncle Nick called everyone to go home except for his most trusted workers when he found out about the megastar.

Sitting on the wheelchair, Lucy watched the blonde turned on the faucet. Her blonde hair, her figure, and her back reminded her of Amy. She couldn't help but wonder what Amy is doing right now. Is she in a cell surrounded by 3 walls and steel bars or in a small room being interrogated?

"all set."

Lucy looked up and saw the young beauty with a small gentle smile. She didn't think about it before but now wonders why the one in front of her who is known to millions of people all over the world would be here, with her, someone whom she barely knows.

"I can do it myself." Lucy stopped the megastar from taking off her sweater.

"I know you can…but it would be easier if you let me help…" There is also one thing Alyson noticed about the brunette during the past week. Her stubbornness hasn't changed. "That's all I can do for you."

The question Lucy has earlier iss answered. _She came because of me._ Letting her help with taking off her sweater would be fine, anything else underneath it would not be appropriate.

"I think I'll take a shower instead."

Every bathroom in Uncle Nick's house has a modern design. The bathtub is not one of those you see in a motel. It's higher and thicker than regular plastic ones. A fall on the marble floor would be very painful. The shower, on the other hand, she could wheel herself inside. The difficult part would be getting herself fully dressed but she has an idea on how to do that. "Can you put the towels on the floor?" Back in her younger days, a request as simple as that would not have been ignored. Time has changed. No longer a powerful leader, she's just a civilian with 2 useless limbs immersed in a warm tub of water with a bra and undies on.

After closing the bathroom door, Alyson laid on the bed. Over the past week, she learned a lot about the brunette's relationship with her girlfriend. She was told that they met many years ago. How long? They didn't say. What she wanted to know is did they meet before or after her. She has yet to find out the answer. She learned from Alexis that they went thru a lot of hardship to be together but she didn't elaborate on that. They may have arguments like every couple but their love is so strong, they're willing to die for each other. That was no surprise to Alyson.

It was fun spending the past several days with the brunette who is charming as always. Even in her condition, she was still able to act like it's nothing. Maybe that was her way of comforting her because if it wasn't for her, this would've never happened. There was also something else that she found out from Alexis which sent her to a moment of shock. It seemed that her behavior towards the brunette had somehow caused Alexis to think that she may be attracted to her. She, of course, let Alexis know how ridiculous her thought was but learned that Alexis had a reason for thinking that.

 _"Exactly how many girls has she dated?"_

 _Alexis had no idea how many girlfriends Lucy dated but told her about the girls who fell for her. "She can be very charming. If you count Blythe, that would be six."_

 _…_ _seven…_

 _"I was told that there were a lot more when she was younger…"_

 _A lot more?_ Hearing that got her fuming because she felt like she gave her first time to a player. She, herself, has been called a slut by some magazines because of the number of men she dated but nothing happened between them. But as for the brunette, she is certain that she had sex with them if not all because it was obvious that her first time wasn't the brunette's first time. _She knew exactly what she was doing._ Sleeping in the same room with her girlfriend confirmed what type of person the brunette is. Sex isn't a big deal to her. She remembered the moment when she willingly took it all off and went farther than she had ever thought she would. It was beautiful. It was love. It was the greatest feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. But just thinking about it, she felt like she is just a number.

That wasn't all she learned. That night, the night before Alexis' departure, she learned why the brunette is pretending.

"Should I tell her?" Many questions crowded her mind. If she can't remember me, then why come to warn me? A lot of things didn't make sense. Why didn't Scud tell her? Does he have amnesia too?

A long sigh escaped. Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter because her purpose of coming here is exactly that, help her get her memory back. But now doesn't seem like a good time. With the blonde gone, with the surgery planned, what the brunette needs now is not another surprise. What she needs now is someone to comfort her. Hearing a faint sound of a thud, she quickly sat up. Without the thought of even knocking first, she swung the door open and thanked god it wasn't what she thought. Alyson closed the door and picked up the shampoo bottle.

"I can do it myself."

"I know you can. But it would be easier if you let me help you." Alyson intends to repeat those same words and hopes the stubborn brunette stops resisting.

* * *

Amy took a seat after having explained her story, a story that she just came up with and it seemed to make sense except for one thing. She has no proof. _Will he believe me?_

"You're telling me everything is a lie from the beginning?"

A laugh came out of him which Amy didn't expect.

"Do you really expect me to believe you?"

"I told you he won't believe you." Sitting down, Max rolled her eyes but what she is really thinking is how Amy expects anyone to believe her ludicrous story. The Perfect Score, aka the Perfect Liar, has somehow made up a story that turned herself from a traitor to a mistaken traitor to a hero.

"I don't expect you to believe me. But I expected my friends to believe me." She turned towards Max. "traitor, criminal, sacrifices, my name...tarnished forever, I know what the consequences are." She turned back towards her ex, sitting in front of her. "I will wait for that day to have my name cleared, but even if that doesn't happen which I was told may not happen before I agreed to this mission, I have no regrets...because you know why, Bobby?"

She waited for his response but there is none.

"…my life...for thousands…"

Amy remained still and silent. There is no movement from anyone, not even a sound. They had been in this hotel room for 3 hours since she left the airport. _She's probably worrying sick about me right now_ , _wondering where I am._ What she wanted to do is call Lucy as soon as she can get her ex out of this room. What is he planning to do? Keep me here forever.

"Who knows about this?"

"That's confidential."

Bobby stood up, letting her know that's not acceptable. "I need a name. You can talk all you want, but I'm not going to believe you if…"

"Bobby! You know the rules. Missions are confidential. Nobody except the parties involved can know."

"Amy! you're not a DEB anymore. In case you haven't heard, it doesn't exist anymore…so stop lying to me!"

Amy didn't think it would be this difficult. He has changed. He could see his face turning red, his eyes no longer as gentle as before.

"Think about it."

"Amy, I swear to God, if you don't give me a name, I'll turn you in and …"

"She's not lying!" Max continues to defend Amy.

Confusion erupted when everyone is talking loudly at the same time, trying to get the other person to listen. Amy has no doubt other guests outside would be able to hear them. It wasn't until Bobby took out his phone did Max and Amy stopped talking.

"Don't Bobby…" Amy said as she extended her right hand towards her ex and her left hand towards Max who has her gun pulled out the moment Bobby reached his hand behind his back. "Max, put the gun down."

"I'm not going to kill him. But if he moves his fingers, I'll shoot where it hurts." She lowered the gun and aimed at a specific spot near his upper thigh.

"You wouldn't..." Bobby said in a daring tone.

"I would if you press that button." She switched the safety off to show she's not kidding. "Open your ears and you listen carefully. She wasted too many years in this mission to have you screw it all up. She lost her friends, herself, she sacrificed everything to make this world a better place. That's something you'll never understand…because you…Bobby Mathews, only cares about yourself. " Max took a step closer.

"Put the gun down."

"Shut up! " Max motioned him to put the phone on the table which he did. "Sit down. Put your hands on the table." She's not going to shoot him but can't let him know that. It's not a silencer. She would have a difficult time explaining why shots would be fired in a hotel room if she did.

Amy took a seat, feeling better that Max is in control but also knew that if she can't convince him, she'll have no choice but to get Anthony involved.

"I know it's hard to believe but think back to that day when you guys found me in bed with her. How did you guys find me?"

His eyes instantly glanced at Max.

"I got a call and I told him." Max said, remembering those days when she went all crazy looking for her friend.

Amy doesn't know all the details but remembered what Janet told her.

"Do you really think you guys could find me if I didn't let you know where I was? I needed you guys to break in, so I don't have to…I almost…"

She didn't find it was necessary to continue with what happened, knowing that he would remember that moment.

"I had second thoughts about the mission after that night. It's a job and I certainly wasn't going to sacrifice myself for a job. I wanted out. I didn't want to do it anymore."

"Then why?" He's curious to know what the Perfect Score could come up with.

"because it was working…she returned all the money she stole. We could've put her behind bars many years ago. But then what? What do you think would happen then?"

He didn't need to be reminded of the time he almost captured the criminal leader. That kick to his groin, he felt it for days.

"Do you think we could hold her? Do you think her friends won't try to save her? Can you imagine how many people would've died if that happened?...if, no, not if, when…because she always managed to get out…and when she gets out…she's going to continue doing what she does best…robberies, illegal arms, heists. How many of us have tried to stop her and failed?"

She paused, giving him a moment to think about all those MIA agents. Even if she told him that Lucy didn't kill them, he wouldn't believe it. Can't blame him, she didn't either when she first heard.

"She bypassed all the security in our house and got into my room one night while I was sleeping. She forced me to go with her to a secret place and nobody knew I was there." She didn't see the point of bringing up Janet in the story. She could see the surprise in his eyes. "I could've died that night…but I didn't…and you know why..." It's not a question. It was obvious to everyone at that time, she learned from Janet.

What's he thinking, she's not sure, but noticed his expression has changed to concern.

"…She could've easily killed me that night, but she didn't. If I didn't leave with her, she wouldn't have left this place, she wouldn't have stopped, and today, we would still be trying to stop her, and most likely we would have failed again." She expected anyone with compassion would consider her story to be true. But Bobby Mathews always lacked compassion.

"Do you love her?"

 _He's not buying it._

"Jesus Christ, Mathews…" Max couldn't resist. "Do you think she would fall for a ruthless killer? The Stockholm syndrome only works for those with weak minds and…"

"Do you love her?!"

 _He's smarter than I thought._

"It wasn't supposed to be this way! This mission was supposed to end years ago. I spent 7 months with her. Seven months, Bobby!...seven months with a ruthless, arrogant crime boss who has an overactive appetite for sex!" Amy sniffed in loudly, giving him the idea that it wasn't consensual sex. "I've succeeded. I made her fall in love with me. I stopped Lucy Diamond when no one else could." Her eyes gleamed with triumph. She took a deep breath and blew it out as if trying to hold in her tears from forming. She expected him to understand what it would feel like to complete a mission that nobody could. "But that day, I got off the plane in Paris like I was supposed to…I was told to go take a boat ride, make it look like an accident, an explosion in the middle of the English Channel. It would have worked. Nobody would be able to find me. I would've been free. She'd never know my real reason for being with her."

Max understood where she is leading to and continued with story. "She was in a car accident and she couldn't remember who she was."

"I lost years of my life not knowing who I am."

Amy didn't feel the need to tell him about her life as Kristin but found it was necessary to tell him how she got her memory back after the brain tumor surgery.

"I didn't know until a year ago." Max has already put the gun down by her side. "She has brain aneurysm. Mathews."

The moment of silence lasted for a long time. It's a good sign because it told her that he is giving it a serious thought.

"Then why stay with her? Why go back to her?"

Amy was hoping that she didn't have to go into that much detail because details is the key to finding out if someone is lying. That's what she learned as a DEB. That's what he would have learned as an agent.

"Because she found me, not the real me, the person I became. She didn't know it was me until after I had my surgery, when my memory came back."

His confusion is visible, looking as though if he is thinking of any flaws in her story.

"Where is she?"

 _It didn't work. It didn't work._ She had thought about giving him a name, but didn't want to get Mr. P involved until it's absolutely necessary. This is, after all, a lie. All of them would get in trouble if the former Homeland Security agent spoke about it with others.

"Where is she?!"

Within 2 seconds, Bobby has his gun aiming at Max. Max did the same. He won't shoot and knowing that he has the upper hand, they will have no choice but to tell him.

"15 minutes…In 15 minutes, my partner will come up. He doesn't know why, but I'm going to tell him about you. So you have 15 minutes to tell me where she is. If you don't, don't blame me, Amy. You're just too good. I don't know if you're lying or telling the truth."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own DEBS or any of the characters used from the movie. They belong to Angela Robinson. This disclaimer applies to all chapters in this story.**

 **Chapter 17**

Dinner time is quiet as Uncle Nick expected. He did most of the talking, telling them about the doctor who will be performing the surgery. After learning the condition Lucy is in from Anthony, he has everything prepared ahead of time.

"As good as he is, there will be risks."

There is no response. Only sounds from chewing could be heard. Lucy's behavior reminded him of what happened years ago, consumed with worry, just like right now, except that the one she is worrying about is another blonde, not the one sitting next to her. His eyes followed the brunette who excused herself to the bedroom on the first floor after eating half of her meal. His eyes then followed the megastar walking towards the door.

Standing at the door, looking long and deep at the brunette in the hallway, Alyson has previously asked about the blonde but didn't get a response that would explain what happened to her.

"What are you doing here?"

Uncle Nick realized that his words might have been misinterpreted. "What I mean is why put yourself in this situation?" It's clear to him that the famous blonde still loves the brunette by the way she looks at her. It didn't make sense to him why she would follow her here. There are other options. If she wanted to stay away from the media, she could've gone somewhere else. Doesn't it hurt to see the one you love is with someone else? Her actions made him wonder if she knows about the brunette's amnesia. He felt the need to clarify. "She doesn't remember you."

"She does…here…" Alyson said as she placed her right palm on her chest.

* * *

Lucy has been waiting for hours for a phone call. The moment she heard what happened, she had Anthony looked into it but has not heard a word from him since then. It would be dangerous to call Max. What if she's being interrogated too?

"Please God, help her."

Her jaws instantly dropped when the phone suddenly rang. She wished she had asked for God sooner if all she had to do is just that.

It's Max's phone, but the voice belongs to a man. "Who is this?"

"I have Amy. So you listen…"

"No! You listen! If you lay a hand on her, you're going to wish you've never step inside that airport. I may not be there, but I have friends. They're looking for you right now and when they find you, they're not going to kill you, but I assure you it's going to be painful, so painful you'll wish they would." She had a lot more to say but stopped when she heard another voice.

"Lucy…"

"Amy?" Lucy instantly changed into a more gentle tone.

"I know you have powerful friends and all, but it's usually not a good idea to make threats when he has what you want."

"Amy, are you okay?"

"yes…for now."

It's the last two words that got her worried. It's a good sign that he didn't turn her in. If he did, she wouldn't have got a call because Amy would never betray her. If he didn't turn her in, then…

"What does he want?"

The sound of the background changed. The phone is placed on speaker. "ten million dollars." Came the voice of her lover.

"Give me the account number." Ten million dollars is nothing. If that will set her free, then that's what Lucy's willing to do.

When five seconds passed by without a response, Lucy wondered if the line got cut off. She agreed. She didn't bargain. What else does he want? With her heart beating out of control, she's not sure if she should hang up because it sounded like there is no one on the other line.

"Amy?"

* * *

Inside a one-bed hotel room, Max, Bobby and Amy are all sitting down around the round table. Guns were placed back into their original places. Max's phone is placed in the middle of the table. 15 minutes isn't a lot of time. Amy isn't sure if he's bluffing. But that isn't her main concern. Even if he is, he could still turn her in. Her goal is to persuade him to stop going after the criminal mastermind. But how? She has no choice but to call Lucy and hoped this time her plan will work.

With a look of disgust, Amy looked up at her ex. She had previously told him that her reason for going back to the brunette is to get access to hundreds of millions of dollars. She was appalled when he accused her of doing this for money, calling her a criminal. One offensive comment led to another. No matter what she says, he didn't believe the story she just told him. He needed proof that a higher up is involved. She's not willing to pull Mr. P into this yet.

"OWwww!"

Max snapped her head at Amy and is confused with her sudden yelp until she heard a loud voice from the other end of the line.

"I swear to God! if you touch her, I'm going to break your legs, your hands! I'm going to cut your balls off, you hear me! I'm going to cut your balls off!"

It's a very detailed description of what she will do to him which sounded like she had done it before. Seeing Amy's smirk, Max shook her head, smiling along with her. "She's fine. She…she just got a mosquito bite."

Amy hung up after assuring Lucy once more that she is fine and telling her that he will call her later with the account#. She had two purposes of making that call. One is to let Bobby know how easy it is to get money from Lucy. Two is to let him know the consequences if he continues to go after her. Lucy may not be the leader anymore and it seems that her ex has no idea what he's going up against. He hasn't changed in this aspect, act without thinking things through. He would have a better chance if he turns her in. That's what she's afraid of.

"She has friends everywhere, more powerful than she ever was. Even if you succeeded in capturing her, do you think they're going to leave you alone?"

If lies won't work, she hoped threats will.

"She knows about you now. She called her friends already. I wouldn't be surprised if there are guys waiting outside your apartment at this very moment." She could see his eyes glancing at Max, then to her, then down on the table as if thinking of what to do.

"If capturing her would solve everything, don't you think we would have done it years ago? How do you think we got to Barcelona?" He was never good at hiding his emotions. His silence, his loud breathing, and his eye movement are signs of defeat.

"It'll be over soon. I just need more time. Thousands of homeless, orphans, children with illnesses will be saved. Once I get access to her account, I will donate all of it." She's not going to give it to the government because they would only waste it. "People may not know the sacrifices that I've made, but God knows." She didn't intend to bring God into this but found that people would believe it if God is mentioned. _God will forgive me._

Bobby Mathews, as long as she could remember, has always been a person who knows when to stop when the risk of losing what he currently has is higher than what his goal would have brought him. His weakness, his flaw has always been focused on the prize instead of the details of the path that would lead to that, thus his plans, most of the time, end up in failure. Amy hopes this time wouldn't be any different.

15 minutes is up and nobody knocked on the door. His eyes are staring straight at her as if trying to see thru her. She knew there is very little chance of making him believe her because she was never known as that type of person who would stand up for something she believes in. Max is that type of person and every DEB knew not to mess with her because she'd make a little situation into a big one to make her point.

* * *

Another hour passed without a phone call. Lucy wondered what is taking him so long. Is he having second thoughts? He should be. He is after all an FBI agent. That big amount could get him in trouble if he doesn't know what he's doing. Her head shot up from the pillow when her phone rang. She quickly reached for the phone on the table. It's from Amy's phone this time. It's Amy.

Lucy is ready to write down the account# on a piece of paper but is confused when Amy began talking about something else. It sounds like she is saying her last words because that's what people usually say moments before their death; confessing her love, having no regrets being with her. Then it all made sense.

"he wants to turn me in."

"son of a bitch!" Lucy wondered what changed his mind. 10 million dollars isn't enough. _Greedy bastard._

Sitting on the end of the couch with legs crossed, Amy took a glance at her ex. "You want to talk to him? I warned him about you, but he wouldn't listen." Amy said in a sweet voice. "He doesn't think you're capable of doing anything." Once she puts the speaker on, all heard threats in the most descriptive way with cursing in between, similar to what she said before but with more gruesome details.

Max couldn't resist rolling her eyes because she doesn't agree with the way the former criminal leader is handling the situation. If her love ones has been captured, she wouldn't threaten the kidnappers. But then again, she doesn't have friends like Anthony. But still, she didn't think it would be wise to speak in that tone to someone who has the upper hand. Max raised her eyebrows up and down, hinting to Amy to stop this charade because she's tired of hearing Lucy's threats and she's physically and mentally…tired.

An hour ago, they thought it worked because Bobby changed his behavior. He ordered dinner through room service and both didn't expect him to talk about his life and what he went through after she eloped with the criminal. Amy was surprised to find that her 'death' affected him the same way it affected Max. She sincerely apologized again and repeated the same lie; she couldn't tell anybody because it's a mission. There was a moment when she thought she had finally got thru to him until he asked a question which she didn't have an answer to. He wanted to know how she can persuade the ruthless criminal to give her access to her bank account.

 _"I will."_ That response didn't satisfy him. She was shocked with what he said afterwards. Max was too.

* * *

 _"She already had her way with you. What else could you possibly do to have her give you access to her bank account? Unless…what you're telling me isn't completely true…because the Amy I know is not that easy, the Amy I know would never give up what she values most…not to her boyfriend of over a year, and definitely not for a mission..."_

 _Bobby was done with dinner. Max followed suit when Bobby stood up. Amy later followed._

 _"Your story would have been more believable if you had told me that you never had sex with her…and your plan is to let her get down on you. Did you let her or is that something you will never do?"_

 _It was disgusting. It was repulsive. Amy couldn't believe what he was saying. He sounded like what a criminal would say. He wasn't finished. There was more._

 _"What does it feel like? Your first time. Did she force herself on you? Did you close your eyes every time and hoped she gets it over with quickly? Did you scream her name and beg for more so she wouldn't notice that you're pretending?! Or did you…_ _ **enjoy...being fucked by her**_ _?!"_

 _The table shook, the clinking sound of silver utensils could be heard when Bobby slammed his palms down against the table._

 _"What the hell's wrong with you?" There was no need to shout because that won't stop him from continuing. Max wondered what got into him. Having dealt with scums, she had heard more insulting words. She was surprised to hear it from him, talking to the one whom he once loved. She wondered if he had been hanging around with criminals too long as an undercover agent. That would explain his behavior._

 _Amy had never heard that type of language from her ex when they were dating. The word Fuck, yes, many times when he gets upset, but never in that way. That doesn't mean he never talks in that way, just not in front of her. There was a time when she went out with him to meet his friends. The moment she stepped away, she heard them talking about sex as if it's a casual conversation, something like 'Did you get under her panties yet?, Was it great?'. For some reason, guys like to talk about that in public. Some girls do that too like Dominique who's the most sex crazed female she has ever met. As for herself, what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom._

 ** _"I want to know what happened! I want to know about the sacrifice you made for thousands of people! I want to know how it happened, what you were feeling when she got on top of you, what were you thinking when she kissed you, touched you, got inside of you. I want to know…the details!"_**

 _Max finally understood. Amy knew what he was up to the moment he asked about it. He no longer believes in anything she says. He has become even more stubborn, more foolish. The words he used didn't bother Amy one bit because if she had let it, she would have fallen into his trap. That's how agents are trained to talk to criminals to get them to spill out the truth but it seems that he has forgotten who she used to be. If it was a sacrifice, he's probably expecting me to shout like him, tell him about the emotions that I went thru while having sex unwillingly, how I had second thoughts afterwards, how I had thought about disclosing her location to end this mission. He's probably expecting me to cry while giving him the details. He's probably expecting me to slap him for having no compassion for what I went thru._

 _He…never did understand what kind of person I was and still am._

 _Amy walked closer while looking at his face full of anger._

 _"here…" Amy extended her phone towards him. "go ahead…make the call…tell them about us…"_

 _Standing still, his expression changed from anger to surprise to confusion._

* * *

 **Back to current**

"So quit your goddam job, take the goddam money and leave!" Lucy is running out of breath, running out of threats, and most of all running out of patience.

"Lucy…honey. He says he doesn't want the money." Talking in a sweet voice, Amy tried to calm her down because that always seems to work but not this time.

"Then what does he want?!" One thing came to mind and Lucy hoped she's wrong. _Amy_. Knowing how much Amy loves her, she probably will sacrifice herself to save her. "Whatever he says, don't promise him. I'll get you out." Her voice then changed from gentle to commanding. "Bobby, if you touch her, I swear to God tomorrow is going to be your last day unless you don't plan to go home or go to work, you understand me!…"

Wow. That's something Amy never thought about, sacrificing her life to save her lover, yes, but her body, her dignity…hmm….

Getting extremely tired of this, Max pointed to her watch. A moment ago, she had no idea what the former agent had in mind when she gave the phone to the jackass and was completely surprised when Amy attacked him by diverting his attention on the phone she dropped on purpose as he was about to take it. Like she had thought, Bobby was in no shape to be able to move that quickly to defend himself especially when he wasn't expecting it and especially after eating a full meal. One quick twist on his right wrist followed by a kick to the back of his knee caused him to kneel on the floor. Then another stomp and push on his behind, he fell flat on his out of shape belly like a dead fish. Amy took his gun away and did the only thing she could do; she gave him two options; listen to what she has to say or get knocked out and suffer the consequences that Lucy previously described because nobody, not even her, would be able to help him once they find him.

"Lucy…this is going to sound ridiculous but he wants to know if you love me?"

"What? "

"just answer the question."

"Of course I do."

"He wants to know if you're willing to die for me."

A fast response came. Amy expected that.

"He wants to know if you're willing to give up all of your money for me?"

When Amy heard another expected answer, she smiled at her ex whose legs are bound together at the ankles and wrists tied together behind his back by the wire attached to the lamp. What she didn't expect was what Lucy said afterwards about how difficult it would be to wire him all her savings at once. It's not that she's not willing. It's going to take a long time to wire the money to avoid suspicion. It seems that she has a lot of excuses for not wanting to give up her millions but those reasons also seem logical.

"How long are you going to keep her there? Until you get all the money? That's going to take a while and that's not going to work. Ten million dollars. I can give you that, but I need her here with me. I need to know that she's safe. I can give you my word that nobody will go after you and I know you're smart enough to know what will happen if you break your end of the bargain." Her tone was calm and collective. There was no cursing, no descriptive threats, no shouting. She was speaking like a criminal leader as if negotiating to make a deal work. Nobody likes to be threatened and she knew that. But most of the time it works especially with the people she used to deal with and it seems that Amy's ex has more guts than she thought.

Amy put Lucy on hold and walked towards her ex. She then took the scrounged up towel from his mouth. "Well?"

"Well what?" Bobby said while moving his jaws to release the cramp.

Amy felt the urge to knock his head with the phone but instead just slap his head with her hand. "Weren't you listening? She's not going to give up all of her money so easily. Threatening her won't work. It will only get you killed." Amy let out a frustrated breath and felt the need to slap him again before shoving the towel back into his big mouth. _Stubborn fool._

With the way it's going, Max hoped she doesn't have to sleep here tonight.

"Lucy?"

"What happened?" came the anxious voice.

"He…he…" All Amy has to say is the truth and knowing if Lucy found out the truth, she would have Anthony's men send a warning to her ex, a beating most likely and torture. She didn't want to do that because Bobby, after all, doesn't deserve that. A beating would work for some but she's not sure it would work with him. There could be a chance that his hatred towards Lucy Diamond would rise to the point where his brain wouldn't be able to think logically, a small chance, but still a chance.

"He what?"

"He wants to know…when we're getting married." Amy expected a look of shock on her ex's face and he was. His jaws would have dropped if his mouth isn't stuffed with the hotel's hand towel.

"Why the hell does he want to know?"

"Lucy, just answer the question"

"soon…but not right now…okay?" Lucy said, once again asking for her understanding.

"He asked…when?"

"What the hell?! Why is he being so nosy? What's going on?"

"Lucy…please…"

A loud huff of frustration could be heard. "5 months…I promise…" Her soft voice then turned into frustration. "Is there anything else he wants to know? Does he want a date? Does he want to come to our wedding? He can't. Okay? I'll give you the money. You leave us alone."

It's what Amy wanted to hear. The idea just came to her. She too didn't know how she will be able to persuade the brunette to give her access to her savings account. Scud has access to that. Not her. It made her wonder if Lucy will give her access after marriage. That's something to think about, but not now. Amy placed Lucy on hold again. Standing two feet away from Bobby who's sitting on the floor, she took the towel out of his mouth.

"Well?" She expected him to understand that she just answered his question. If he still doesn't, then she'll have to call Anthony.

"Will she give you access to her account after you marry her?"

"ugghhh!" Amy stomped hard on the floor with one foot , took his gun on the table and pointed at him. His head spontaneously ducked as if that will help.

"okay…Okay…I get it."

"Do you?!" Amy said in frustration as a warning to give him one last chance. "We're going to leave now. If you still think your plan will work, then go ahead. But know this, they know where you live, they know everything about you and I won't be able to stop them." She loosened the lamp wire on his wrists before taken a few steps back while Max is yawning loudly and stretching her arms up.

"Walk away, Bobby." This is her final warning. Whether he believes in her story or not doesn't matter. She stood near the door, waiting to get an answer from him so she doesn't have to call Anthony but it doesn't seem like he understands what she's waiting for. It's the way he is scanning her up and down that made her wonder what he is thinking of at a moment like this. "Bobby!"

"Okay…I'm going to walk away."

Amy let out a deep breath, feeling as though this has finally come to an end, at least until someone else recognizes her.

"smart man, Mathews, you just saved your own ass…and many others…" Max put her coat on and reached for the doorknob.

"Good bye, Bobby." Amy said in a serious tone, letting him know that this would be the last time. She hoped he would get the hint to pretend not to know her if they ever meet again.

"Amy…"

For one last time, Amy turned towards her ex who's still sitting on the floor with his legs bound at the ankle.

"Which part is true?"

Amy realized how big of an impact she had on him. What she did years ago might be the reason that he is still single. It seems he no longer trusts anyone.

"my tumor, amnesia, brain aneurysm, giving it back to the community, all of it…Bobby..."

His look of concern made her think that she succeeded in getting him to believe her. It surprised her that she is able to do so.

After closing the door, both walked in silence towards the elevator. Amy didn't have to look at Max to know what she's thinking. A m _ission? Can't you come up with anything better? Yup, that's probably what she's thinking_ right now. It would have been more believable if she had said that the evil Lucy Diamond is threatening her to stay with her and the only reason she's staying with her is to get revenge and wait for an opportunity to get ownership of all her assets. That would have sounded more convincing _._

After stepping inside the elevator with just the two of them, Amy thought Max would be talking about how ridiculous her lie was but she was wrong.

"He doesn't believe you, you know."

"I know." A moment ago, Amy had thought that she succeeded but that moment of triumph only lasted for a few seconds. The last question he asked before she closed the door clearly indicated that he still has doubts.

When Max heard her response to his last question, it made her wonder if everything Amy said about her sex life with the brunette are all lies.

"Is that really true? Because if it is, you and I need a serious talk."

There's no smirk, no smile, just one eyebrow cocked which made Max realize that she fell for it and if she did, then there's a chance that Bobby, who asked about her sacrifice, might too.

 _"She's not a man, Bobby. She's a woman. It's tolerable."_

* * *

Lucy again lifted herself off the pillow when she finally heard Amy's voice. Her body and mind instantly relaxed, her head slowly laid back down on the pillow, and her heartbeat returned to a normal pace after getting the good news.

"I love you too…" Lucy said softly against the phone.

She had wanted to get more details of what happened but it wasn't the right place or the right time to talk since Amy had to get to another hotel and inform Anthony. Lucy hung up, placed the phone on the table, turned off the lamp and rested comfortably back on the bed, pulling the brown silk, cotton comforter above her chest.

"Is she okay?"

"yes, everything's fine now."

Turning her body to the right, Alyson turned off the other lamp and did the same, pulling the same comforter over her shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own DEBS or any of the characters used from the movie. They belong to Angela Robinson. This disclaimer applies to all chapters in this story.**

Chapter 18

New Jersey

In this late cold winter night, there is no one else except her, leaning against the rail and looking down at the Hudson River covered with a thin sheet of ice. She had many nights like this, not being able to sleep, thinking about her father. He's free now. He's with her now. She had thought that those sleepless nights will end, but came to realize that it's far from it.

What happened inside the bank was not part of her plan. She had thought that all she has to do was to threaten to kill the famous megastar but was shocked when the law enforcement agents didn't acquiesce to their demands.

"I'm sorry…."

Her eyes closed, then opened as a drop of tear fell on the sheet of ice. Her brows furrowed when something below caught her eye. Ten feet below, bubbles were coming out of a small hole thru the ice. She leaned downwards, hanging her upper body over the railing. With the light from her cell phone shining down below, she could see small amounts of water squirting upwards thru the hole. There's something down there. She could see it now. It's coming up…closer…bigger…clearer and clearer...

"David!"

Her eyelids struggled to break loose and opened. There was total darkness. Her body was trembling. Her heart was pounding. Nightmares do that to her. But what she had wasn't a nightmare, it was a dream, a dream that she wished it was true. She saw David trying to break thru the ice so she jumped in without hesitation, hoping to rescue him but was instead jolted out of the dream. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to control her tears from pouring out. Ever since she learned of about his death, her mind spontaneously thought of what she could have done to prevent it from happening. There is nothing she can do now. She can't change the past. Hearing a knock on the door and a concerned voice, she realized that her dream may not be real but her scream was. She wiped her tears before opening the door.

"Nightmare?"

She brushed the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She didn't respond.

"Will. If you don't want to do this..."

"I don't want to do this. I want to go home. But I don't have a choice, do I?" She responded in one quick breath, looking straight at her father. If she had known his plan beforehand, she would've tried to persuade him. But now, it's too late because their lives depend on it. Deep inside she knew her father would not have listened to her anyways. After learning the details of the secret that her father had been keeping for years, she realized it was much more difficult than getting him out of prison and they somehow got themselves into a bigger dilemma. "good night. Pop."

* * *

New York

Standing in front of the large window with a spectacular view of the illuminated city of New York inside an elegant room of a four star hotel, she took a sip of red wine from the glass as she turned her head around to look at her only child whom she noticed has changed a lot within the past weeks. She didn't realize how pathetic her son has become until a moment ago when he blamed her for the outcome of that night. He was talking to her in a way as if she, the one who raised him, the one who gave birth to him, is no longer as important as the young woman whom he only met for less than a year. It's disturbing to see how love has changed him. His look of frustration and concern, the change in his behavior, the stubbles on his face, and the look of cleanliness that he always has but isn't there at this moment made her wonder just how deeply he has fallen for that…slut. Raising her only son to be strong, independent, and to be aware of people's true intention, she felt she succeeded in this aspect. But she realized she failed to teach him that love is a weakness, love can destroy him, and the only true love that exists is love from a mother to her son.

"She's not picking up. She's mad at me." Lucas tossed the phone on the couch in frustration. He had a feeling that he would get rejected but given the circumstances and taking his mother's advice, it wouldn't hurt to try. He foresaw the outcome of the proposal but didn't expect the paparazzis to be so clever.

"Lucas, she's not going to hurt herself. She'll cry, she'll let what happened consume her for a while, and then…she'd want to talk, she's a strong woman and soon, she'll come back to you…"

"How can you be so sure?" He had tried contacting Blythe but she too had no idea where the megastar went.

"…because she knows how you feel about her…she's not going to trust any other man…" Dressed in a white blouse with black business pants, she walked closer and sat next to him. "She's not the same woman she used to be and she knows that…you're the only one she'll trust…."

Looking down on the floor with exhaustion clearly shown in his tired eyes and unshaven face, Lucas had not been able to sleep well. He was surprised to learn that the terrorists were following his girlfriend and possibly him too.

 _"Tell the public what happened. Tell them nothing happened."_

That's what the woman with the full face mask said to the blonde sitting next to him. Confronted with a gun aiming at him, he couldn't do anything except tried to think of a way to get out of the situation. But when he realized who they were, it was clear to him that they came for a purpose. Why would it matter if the public knows or not? It didn't make sense. News articles were written as if it was true. Hostages described it as if they knew what happened even though nobody witnessed it. The screaming they heard, even though it was faint, led them to that conclusion. Some believed that it did happen but some did not since his girlfriend never acknowledged nor denied the assault. He, however, had no doubts because when he first contacted her by phone, she didn't want to talk. She was sobbing and sniffing on the phone. Her voice was thick and deep. His questions about that day were pushed away. _I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about it. I just need to be alone right now._ She requested him to stop calling, stop asking because talking about it would only remind her of the pain. He begged her to let him stay with her. He begged her to talk to him. He begged her not to fight this battle alone. And lastly, he begged her not to do anything foolish.

"Where…is she?" He said as he covered his face in frustration as if hoping someone could give him an answer. That night, when he was confronted by the ones who assaulted her girlfriend, he wanted to kill them but with the gun aiming at him, there was nothing he could do. They had guns. He had nothing except the desire to get revenge. Not being able to do anything, he felt like he once again failed to protect his girlfriend, letting the perpetrators get away.

 _Oh Lucas._ His behavior disappointed her. She is saddened to find that her only son has somehow led himself into a path that she once fell into. But this isn't the time to lecture him because there are more important things to talk about. Over the past few months, she had worked tirelessly to find investors but was unsuccessful to find anyone interested in investing in a small startup biotech company. If it wasn't for her son, she wouldn't have reached out to Anthony whom she was shocked to find how wealthy he became. Letting him know of their existence is a risk. She had contemplated over and over to see if there is any other way. There isn't. Even if she sells her properties, it wouldn't be enough and that's not something she would consider because as they say, putting all the eggs in one basket would be too risky. So she spent several weeks detailing her plan, preparing what to say to him, writing down how he would react and what he would say in response to her request. She stayed inside, thinking of ways to make her plan work. Plans need to be detailed. What if this happens? What if that happens? Think of every scenario that could happen no matter how unlikely it is to occur. That's what she learned in her younger days as the crime boss's mistress. And because of what she learned, she was able to get herself and her son to safety and lived in peace and comfort with the money she set aside. If she had not, she too would have ended up like Lucinda, hunted by her father's enemies. _Lucinda, where are you?_ She had heard about her escape on tv. What happened to her afterwards, she has no idea but she has reasons to believe that Anthony must know. How else could he become so wealthy? _He's protecting her._ Whether he is or not, what could she possibly do? Asking nicely didn't work. Telling the truth about her financial status didn't work. She had thought that the exchange for information that would set him free would work but somehow backfired. This is one outcome she never expected to happen.

Although things didn't turn out the way she expected, she was ecstatic to learn that there was a potential investor a few weeks ago. She had not heard anything else about it since then and thought that Lucas is in the process of negotiation. A deal with that big amount could take weeks or even months. It confused her when Lucas hesitated after she asked about it. His response later sent her into a moment of shock, causing her to realize that the young man standing in front of her, the person she taught and raised has somehow changed into a completely different person.

"They want me to leave her!" Lucas had done business negotiations many times. Most of them are straightforward, following the legal requirements and some involved 'favors' outside of normal business deals such as providing tickets to special events, expensive meals, rooms, and female escorts. This…is one request he couldn't agree to.

It was the same warning she received from Anthony. She never mentioned this to Lucas nor did she suggest to him to break up with the multi-millionaire. If that slut isn't rich, she would have done something already to prevent the relationship from going any further. "Who are they?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to leave her!"

She could understand why he wouldn't because getting the girl would have the same benefits as getting an investor. But after learning that his proposal got rejected, she's not so sure if he made the right choice. Getting the megastar to marry him could take years. She can wait but his business can't. What if she breaks up with him, then he would have nothing. She realized that her son has once again failed to understand what's more important, blinded by love.

"Lucas, give them a call tomorrow. See if you can have them meet with us." She hoped it's not too late. The moment she heard about the terms, she has ideas on what to do but she's not sure why her son who has a master's degree in business couldn't see that. Terms can be negotiated. First find out who they are. Find their weaknesses. Use favors, use threats if necessary. What he could do is agree to it first, then work things out later but she realized that this isn't the right time to talk about it when Lucas instantly rejected the idea.

"If she finds out, she'll leave me!" He assured her that the megastar will know if he agrees. He assured her that the megastar will break up with him if he agrees.

"Lucas, do you want to be with her?"

"Yes!" Lucas said in an obvious tone and wondered why his mother still asks.

She didn't notice before but could now see how much Lucas reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"Then go to her. If she doesn't want to see you, then let her know that you're nearby. Send her flowers. Send her cards. Let her know that you'll always be with her no matter what."

Lucas was confused by his mother's change of advice. Everything that she just said was the complete opposite of what she said a moment ago.

"But I thought you said…" He trailed off when his mother embraced him in a tight hug.

"Ohhh…Lucas." She pulled back, looking deeply into her son's dark brown eyes. "I was young once. I know what it feels like to be in love." It had been a long time since she saw his smile.

"But I don't know where she is."

"Then ask her mother. She should know."

When Lucas reiterated that he already tried, she was disappointed that he gave up so easily. "Then try harder." She expected him to take care of the simple problem himself since he had solved problems that were even more difficult.

After Lucas went back to his own room, she sat on the end of the couch with one hand holding a glass of red wine. Financial problems consumed her mind for months but that's not what she's thinking about at this moment. Seeing her son in that state brought back memories. Love was everything to her. Nothing else is as important as the one she fell in love with. It was his kindness, his thoughtfulness that caught her eye. If he wasn't so persistent, she would've never fallen so deeply in love. But it was also her vulnerability, her injury, her weakness, her simplemindedness and everything that he knew about her. She hoped the megastar, the one whom her online haters referred to as slut, is as naïve as she once was.

* * *

Canada

The cold winter outside and the warmth of the bed inside made it even easier to sleep past the morning breakfast hours which she had grown accustomed to over the past year. Lucy groaned in response to the movement of her head and mumbled to the soft touch on her face. "mmm…" Her hand reached up to hold the hand that is gently caressing her face as the left corner of her lip lifted into a smile. The moment her mind became aware of whose hand she just kissed was a moment too late.

"owwww…"

"It's time to get up."

With her left palm pressed against her face, the first thing Lucy noticed, actually not noticed, but rather wanted to make sure is that the door is still closed. The next thing she looked for are the pillows that are placed between them last night but are no longer there. Her heartbeat pounded nervously and spontaneously, afraid of being caught of what happened last night. If Amy finds out, she'd have a lot of explaining to do.

Last night while she was waiting for Amy's call, the megastar came into her room to see what was happening because her voice was apparently too loud. Lucy didn't explain in detail and could only tell her that she was expecting a call from her girlfriend. As she waited for Amy to call back, her back was again in pain from sitting too long. After being assisted on the bed, she became confused when the megastar locked the door and lay down next to her. It was obvious to the megastar but not to her because the only thing on her mind was the safety of her lover, not how she will be able to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. The only words that came out of her mouth was that she can't sleep there but no matter what she says, the megastar insisted on staying and promised not to tell her girlfriend. What else could she possibly say to that? And the fact is she did need help last night.

* * *

After getting all the tests done, Lucy decided to do the surgery as soon as possible.

It's the fifth day since they've been in Canada. The first day Alyson was brought to this place, she was surprised to learn that the surgery room is not in a hospital and was even more shocked to see that the surgery room has a modern futuristic design with high tech equipment that she has never seen before. Each room she was led into required fingerprint scan. A computerized female voice requesting destination could be heard inside the elevators she took. It may look like a regular building from outside but the security system in this building is similar to the ones she had seen in sci-fi movies.

"It's time. Any last words?"

That comment shocked her. Doctors don't say things like that. Doctors shouldn't say things like that. Doctors can get sued for that. But Alyson realized that the relationship between the brunette and the surgeon is more than just a doctor-patient relationship.

"…get me walking or you're fired…." Lucy said in a commanding tone. With a small smile in place, Lucy extended her hand out. "Thanks…Doc." Unlike the doctor who operated on her over a year ago, she found this doctor to have a sense of humor, more likeable, and able to take a joke.

Letting out a small laugh, the doctor shook her hand. "It'll be over soon…and I promise the first one you'll see is going to be prettier than me."

Lucy understood and cleared her throat in embarrassment. Even if he didn't move his eyes towards the young woman standing on the other side of the operating table, she knew who he's referring to. The megastar has been with her the first day she came to take the tests and she made the mistake of making herself visible by asking the doctor a lot of questions. Lucy warned her about that because the last thing she would want is being recognized. Even though she's in disguise with brown hair and glasses, there is a chance that she could be recognized.

Seeing a nod from the brunette, he let the anesthesiologist know to begin the process. He thought the young pretty woman whom he was referring to a moment ago would take the hint but when she didn't move, he continued with the previous joke.

"If you have any last words, you should say it now. She won't be able to hear you in…10...9...8...7…6…5…4…3…" He trailed off when the brunette's companion walked out of the surgery room. Looking around the room at his other members of the surgery team, it doesn't look like anyone else noticed what she did besides him. He then looked up in the viewing area and saw that there is another person who noticed…his boss Nick.

* * *

 **Oregon**

Standing 20 feet behind her friend, adjusting her sunglasses, Max turned her head, left and right, looking around to make sure nobody is watching them. She shouldn't have to worry since Amy has been declared dead many years ago. At this time of the day with the beautiful sky above her, there shouldn't be anyone here. It's a weekday. Everybody should be working, shopping or have something else to do besides being in this place.

"It's your favorite, mom." Amy placed a bunch of yellow tulips in front of the headstone. "I miss you both." For the past few days while visiting her hometown, she found that a lot has changed. The house where she lived was no longer the same color. The playground she used to play in is still there but has more playground equipment. The shopping mall she used to go with her mother has different stores but other than that, everything else remained the same.

"I'm engaged, mom…to a woman. I bet you never saw that coming…huh…." She could imagine what her mother's reaction would be like if she heard about her proposal. "you'd like her " Her mother would have agreed that it was more romantic than her own. "You'd love her too…Dad." Her father would have been ecstatic to have a daughter in law who's interested in financial business. They would have lot to talk about. "…and Dad, just to let you know, I didn't have sex until marriage…that's what they told me…it's confusing. I know." Her smile grew just thinking about how her father would react. He would've cocked an eyebrow at her. Amy moved one step forward and pulled out the grass on the sides of the headstone before kneeling before it. "you're right, Dad, you are so right…." Sex wasn't the only topic of discussion during dinner time when she was a teenager. Her mother talked about boys, what they're like, what they're thinking. Amy learned that boys, unlike girls, start thinking about sex at a younger age. Her father agreed and had a lot to say on that topic. _Be careful of the ones who are charming. The ones who initiate the handholding on the first date are the ones to watch out for_. Amy couldn't remember who initiated the handholding on her first date but recalled from Janet that Lucy did try to kiss her. "I wish you were here, mom…You always have good advices. I need one now." Amy remained silent as if hoping to hear their voices but all she heard was the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. She sniffed loudly, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly to soothe the pain in her heart.

"It's time." Max said as she placed her hand on Amy's shoulder. Next stop is meeting with Mr. P in person. Amy took a longer look at the headstone before bidding farewell to her parents.

At the stop light, Max turned to look at her friend who has not said a word for the past half hour, looking out the window on the passenger side, looking like she has a lot on her mind.

"Amy…" As she was about to give her some comfort by speaking words of God, she was interrupted.

"I wished I never joined the DEBS."

"Amy, you don't mean that."

Max had seen that look before. Those eyes of uncertainty looking down told her that those were words spoken out of frustration. She wished she can help her, but no one can, not even Mr. P.

* * *

Canada

The doc didn't lie. There was a pretty face in front of her the moment she came out of sedation. There were no complications. But what Lucy was expecting that she could do after the surgery, she found that she could not. Sitting up on the bed in Uncle Nick's house, Lucy opened her mouth as each spoonful of mash potato was fed to her. She could feel a difference on her spine but her legs, she still has no control of them. It's going to take time. The doctor said. How long? He doesn't know. Would I be able to walk again? He didn't have an answer. What he gave her was hope. She wasn't the only one who's disappointed with the results.

The megastar had clearly shown everyone that she was devastated. It was her eyes brimming with tears. It was her abundance of questions of what to do next. It was her words spoken just between the two of them that showed how deeply sorry she was. _I'm going to take care of you._ It made Lucy wonder what she meant. Is it to repay her or is there something else? Because what she heard in the surgery room before the anesthesia took over her mind, she's not sure what that meant either. Lucy opened her mouth and took in another spoonful of food.

"How long do you plan to stay here?"

"As long as you need me."

That wasn't the response Lucy was expecting. It came so fast, it surprised and confused her. Lucy held on to her hand that was holding the spoon towards her.

"What I meant was if you need to go back, let me know and I'll ask Anthony to have somebody protect you."

Having spent the last few days with the megastar alone, Lucy found her behavior to be very strange. The first morning she woke up, she got a slap on her face for kissing her hand. It was an accident. She didn't feel she deserved that. And the kiss on her cheek before the surgery, she didn't feel that was appropriate either. At first, she was confused why the megastar was asking her a lot of personal questions about her love life, but later found out who was talking badly behind her back. She has Alexis to blame for that. There was more…just like at this moment…those blue worried eyes looking deeply at her, fingers extending towards her, finger tips lightly touching her cheek … _What is she thinking of_? Lucy wanted to ask but a small movement caught her attention. The megastar's face was coming closer…and closer, inch by inch and closer…and….Lucy decided not to wait for whatever is about to happen because there was another movement inside the room that caught her eye; the doorknob. Lucy immediately jerked back against the pillow and dropped the megastar's hand and was glad that she did just in time because if she didn't, she would've a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

It was a surprise. At least that's what Amy told her. Either that or her lover wants to catch her in the act of being unfaithful. Lucy believed that it could be both because in the past weeks, her behavior with the megastar was apparent to everyone. The way they laughed and the way they interact with each other clearly showed that they were past the initial stage of friendship. Lucy tried to be subtle and only say things that she knew she shouldn't say in front of her lover because the conversation she had with the megastar when they were alone could be considered as flirting. It was and if Amy had noticed, Lucy has an explanation ready that will prevent her from thinking that she's being unfaithful. It was a ridiculous idea, an idea that she got from Alexis who wouldn't have approved if she knows about it. The chance of success may be zero but if it will get the megastar to break up with Lucas, then she's willing to do anything including making the famous blonde who has a long list of ex-boyfriends fall for her.

With Amy snuggling close to her, Lucy listened intently as she told her how she got Bobby to leave them alone.

"I don't want you to do that again." Lucy understood Amy's intention but was upset with her decision. "He could've turned you in and it would have been difficult to get you out."

"I don't want to get Max in trouble." Hanging her arm over Lucy's abdomen, Amy snuggled closer.

Lucy understood. Max to Amy is like Scud to her. If Amy had told her the truth, Lucy would never have agreed.

"Can we trust him? Do I need Anthony to do something? Please say yes _._ _"_ Lucy would love to give him a few punches herself…one, for being Amy's ex. Two, for causing trouble.

"I think he got the idea." Amy chuckled and began rubbing Lucy's abs in circles with her fingertips.

"just a few punches…there's not going to be any broken bones…how about we make it look like an accident…"

Amy chuckled again and snuggled closer, resting her head on Lucy's chest.

Whether Amy agrees or not, Lucy intends to dig into Bobby's personal records. He may not do anything now but that doesn't mean he won't in the future. Getting information about his past, his financial records, his family and friends, and his habits may come in handy someday.

"So…how did it go?" Lucy said softly while stroking Amy's back gently. On her second day in Canada, Lucy was expecting Amy to be there. But when she didn't call and didn't show up, Lucy became concerned that something else happened. Two thoughts crossed her mind. One. Bobby is unwilling to let her go. Two. Something else happened. But it was neither. She blamed herself for not thinking of Amy's needs. When she heard about the places Amy visited including the DEBS house, Lucy came to understand why. Whether Amy gets her memory back or not, Lucy didn't feel it's important. But for herself, it's important that she does because of what Anthony told her.

Lucy was surprised to learn that Uncle Nick didn't know what his father was involved in. She had hoped to get some information about the secret that would have been buried with the terrorist if he had not managed to get out of prison and if he was not in a position where he felt he had no choice but to bargain with Anthony. Was he just saying that to prevent Anthony from killing him? Anthony would know if it's a trick. What Uncle Nick was able to give her was information about the men the terrorists mentioned. They were all crime bosses who once had great power and are no longer living. She was surprised to learn that Uncle Joe, Joe Torello, the one who was threatened by Schaeffer to betray her, was one of the people the terrorist mentioned. Uncle Joe knew about it, yet Uncle Nick who has been a loyal friend of her father's, does not.

"I told my parents about you."

Her mind was so consumed with Anthony and the megastar's problems, Lucy never thought about paying respects to Amy's parents. As for her own parents, it would be too dangerous to visit them, especially now, knowing Lucas' mother is looking for her. "I'm sorry. We should've gone together."

"They'd understand."

Not that it matters now, but Lucy would like to know. "Would they have accepted me?"

"of course." Her parents weren't close minded even if they were expecting a son-in-law.

"…but I was a criminal…"

Amy lifted her head up, face to face with Lucy. _She's right. They wouldn't have._ No parents in their right minds would want their only child to be with a crime boss. They would have accepted this Lucy but not the young infamous Lucy Diamond. "Would your parents have accepted me?"

"My mother would've and I don't care what my father thinks." Lucy surprised herself with the quick response. The question she once asked Scud, she came to understand why the young Lucy Diamond would give up everything to be with a DEB.

Amy once asked about Lucy's relationship with her father and learned that they have a normal father-daughter relationship. Although they don't get to see each other often, they talked to each other whenever they have something to talk about. She, like most daughters, is closer to her mother. Now hearing her disrespectful tone, Amy wondered if finding out about her father's mistress changed the way she thinks about her father. _Can't blame her_. She would've felt the same way. "Is it because of Lucas? Is that why you don't care?"

"If you don't noticed by now, I can be very stubborn." Lucy admitted and it's the first time she did to anyone. "I gave up..everything to be with you…and I would do it again."

Amy knew that. The last time she heard a few days ago, she was touched by it. But this time, a different kind of feeling ran thru her. Lowering her head back down to the previous position, her eyes closed as she held Lucy tighter.

"You didn't answer my question."

Remaining in her position, with her face against Lucy's chest, Amy thought about the question. Lucy once asked her about her parents. So even if she said 'yes, they would have accepted you', will she believe that her mother, a writer and her father, a financial advisor would approve their only daughter to be with a thief, a killer, a crime boss? "No…"

"Then what would you have done?"

Amy had never thought about it but knew what she would have done. Unlike Lucy, she wouldn't have disobeyed her parents. She wouldn't have abandoned them and eloped with a criminal. Even if she's not a criminal, Amy would have made the same decision. Her parents are more important. "I would try to persuade them."

"and if you can't?"

Amy was hoping she didn't ask because even now, if her parents were still alive, if they object to their relationship, Amy couldn't see herself defying them. "I…don't…know what I would've done." That's the best she could come up with but it seems that she should have done what she does best, lie. Amy slowly lifted her head up and saw Lucy smiling at her.

"I would've tried to persuade them and you know me, I don't give up easily."

If her ear wasn't pressed against Lucy's chest a moment ago, Amy would have believed that smile to be genuine. If she did not hear the sudden pounding of her heart, she wouldn't have known what Lucy is actually feeling at this moment. It wasn't her intention to hurt her but it somehow did. Not getting the response she expected would do that. Not having her love returned the same way would do that. _Lucy…I…_ In moments like these, Amy knows what to do to turn things around. It worked every time. So she has no doubt that it would work this time.

* * *

Meanwhile

A moment ago, all she had wanted to do was get a drink of water from the kitchen. But somehow her legs brought her to the dim hallway, six feet away from the brunette's bedroom. It was wrong. She hated herself for acting this way but she just could not control her legs to walk away until she noticed the presence down the hall. Her back straightened, her eyes looked down, her legs moved quickly towards the end of the hall.

Uncle Nick wasn't expecting to see anyone at this time of the night. What he saw, he was stunned by it. He doesn't know the famous blonde that well but it hurts him to see her like this. "Why are you doing to this yourself?"

"I just want her to remember me." Standing at the entrance of the stairs, Alyson kept her eyes down, embarrassed to be caught in this situation.

"then what?"

Her eyes looked up. All she had wanted to do was to be able to talk to the brunette like they used to, talk about the past, and find out what she's been doing. That was all she had in mind but hearing his tone, it sounded like he was accusing her of trying to break them up. It's not the first time she has been accused of being the third party in a relationship. Being famous and successful comes with that and every time she dates someone who had broken up prior to their relationship, her online haters had something negative to say about her. "I just want her to remember me. I just want to talk to her."

Making her cry was not his intention. Making her realize the outcome is. He didn't realize how harsh his two words were until the megastar broke down in tears in front of him.

* * *

"I've been thinking…" Amy said in between kisses, gently pressing her lips against Lucy's, then down her cheek and neck.

It had been a while since Lucy felt her lover's sensual kisses. Feeling the tip of her tongue on her neck and earlobe was enough to make her forget all her worries. It almost did until she heard the B word.

"...my body…your eggs, our baby…"

Lucy is deeply touched by it. Honestly, Lucy never thought about having kids herself. Whether she could or not, it didn't matter to her. What matters is that she might not be able to take care of them in the condition she's in. She reached up and rubbed her lover's cheek gently for being so thoughtful until she heard whose sperm Amy is thinking of using.

"NNnno..."

"Why not?"

"because that's…that's…." Lucy can't seem to find the right words. "disgusting…Amy, whether it's your eggs or my eggs, I will treat them like my own. If you want to adopt, I will treat them like my own. But using Ethan's sperm is out of the question!"

"Why? He's healthy, he's good looking, he's smart, and…he agreed"

Lucy isn't surprised that he would agree. She's more surprised that she already asked him. She couldn't take it anymore and lifted herself to sit up while holding her breath at the onset of the back pain and turned the lights on. She needed Amy to understand what could happen. She needed Amy to see how furious she is with her decision.

"Imagine this. If you have a daughter with his sperm, your eggs. Are you going to tell her who her father is? What if she finds out? What if she tells her friends who her father is? People will think that you're married to him and not me!"

It made Lucy wonder what happened to her in the past few days because Amy was talking about having babies as if she wanted to have them right now. Lucy wished she could change her mind because honestly she's not ready to have kids in 5 months. She's hoping that they could do that after a year of marriage. But she could understand why Amy felt that way; the cute little blue-eyed, blonde hair Zander is the reason.

"And what if it's a boy, he wouldn't want me to go to his baseball games, he would want him!" Just imagining it gets her blood boiling.

 _Wow._ Amy is just kidding about using Ethan's sperm. Her purpose of bringing this up is to see if Lucy is ready to have kids. Hearing her talk about their future child's activities, it's clear to her that Lucy has thought about how to raise their kids.

"Please…not Ethan's."

* * *

Having slept late last night, Amy didn't get up on her usual time. Letting out a yawn and stretching her arms up, she blinked a few times while looking up at the ceiling for a moment. It didn't happen last night because of Lucy's back pain. But she succeeded in satisfying her. It has been a long time since they made out like that. "It's better than kissing you. Bobby…you jerk." What Bobby said didn't bother her. In fact, it made her regret the time she went out with him. It made her question herself how blind she was. Remembering those creepy eyes that were scanning her up and down made her even more disgusted with him.

Amy didn't plan on it but the conversation about babies last night led her to find more out about Lucy. She had always wondered why the infamous, badass criminal mastermind hates doctors. _She's afraid of needles_. That's what she thought when Lucy asked about the egg retrieval process. _Is it painful?_ Amy couldn't resist smiling at her adorable frightened facial expression the moment she learned that it would require numerous injections. _Badass?...my ass_. But it wasn't what she thought.

 _Touched inappropriately. It's the main reason Lucy didn't want to be seen by male doctors. It wasn't her who had been touched inappropriately. It was her childhood friend. If it happened to Lucy, her father would have made sure the doctor would never be able to practice medicine again or even worse. The details she learned from her childhood friend were so descriptive; it sent a shiver down her spine. Lucy asked if she told her parents about it and she did but they didn't do anything because it's normal, they said. That's what a doctor is supposed to do. Her friend had nightmares because of that incident. After Lucy moved to another school, she never heard from her friend until her first year of college. What she learned made her cry, and more than that, it made her angry. It was a suicide. Lucy asked for the reason because there had to be one but nobody could give her that information. She begged her father to look into it but he was too busy to be bothered with that. It wasn't until after she became the leader of the criminal organization did she find out the truth. There was no suicide note nor did she have someone ask the parents of her childhood friend. What she did do instead was find out the name of the doctor. Once she got that information, she had Scud check him out which included his personal life, hobbies, and achievements. It didn't take long to get the information she needed with Scud's abilities. Scud had no idea why she wanted to know but what he found was the reason the doctor was sent to prison; possession of child pornography. That was enough for Lucy to believe that that incident could be the root cause of her friend's suicide._

It was heartbreaking to hear about the loss of her childhood friend. It was even more painful to learn how this incident affected her to this day. Heartless? Ruthless? Cold-blooded? That's what every DEB saw her as based on her criminal activities. If she only knew about this side of her, she would have had a new perspective of the notorious criminal leader. Amy leaned forward and took a moment to look at the brunette. _She looked so different_. It wouldn't surprise her if her short hair is the reason Bobby couldn't recognize her. While looking at Lucy who is sound asleep, a sense of déjà vu washed over her. A couple of years ago, she was in same position in a different room in a different country. Lucy was drunk at that time, so she thought. Her hair was a mess, her words were unclear, and her cheeks wore a light shade of red just like right now. She had asked herself what it was that made her fall in love with her, a criminal. She had no idea then but she came to know the answer to that question. Her face leaned closer, inch by inch, just like that night when she wanted to find out what it would feel like to kiss her on the cheek. But instead of her cheek, her lips somehow landed on her lips.

"You…are…so…damn…" Amy couldn't even think of the word to describe her. "You've heard every word that night, didn't you?" Her lips lifted into a smile as a ridiculous thought suddenly appeared. Are you pretending to be asleep now? She moved closer and closer and realized it wasn't what she thought the moment her lips made contact with Lucy's warm rosy cheek.

"Lucy…" Amy lightly patted her face. "Lucy…what's wrong?"

* * *

Amy had been here before a few years ago. She just didn't think she would be here again with the brunette as her fiancée with a more serious condition. If she didn't come back, she wouldn't have known that Lucy had the surgery without her knowledge. Having a fever after surgery is common. She was told by the doctor. When she learned about the results, there were no words exchanged between them, just a silent gaze as if both knew what each other was thinking. There were no words of comfort, hope or encouragement which all had been said before. It was heartbreaking to learn that the Lucy Diamond who had escaped multiple times from gliding on a wire from one rooftop to another would end up like this. _Nothing will change_. _I will still love you._ _I will stay with you._ But she's not so sure if Lucy will be able to do that; be the same person she fell in love with.

Standing behind a glass window, as Amy watched the technician pull out her lover from the MRI, it brought back memories of the last time she was here, not in the same room, but in the same building. She wasn't in love with the Lucy then and it brought her to tears watching the surgeon pull out the tracker from her body. This time, as her lover, the feeling is inexplicable. What she was feeling, only lovers could understand. She would gladly give up her own legs for her to walk again. After learning the results, she called Scud and was surprised to learn that he too didn't know about it. Lucy didn't want anyone to know because she didn't want anyone to worry about her. The only ones who knew were Uncle Nick and the megastar whom she had not seen since that night she came back.

It was one unexpectation after another. The moment she learned that the megastar went back to her parent's home in US without providing any explanation, she called her to advise her that it isn't a good idea to go back, at least not so soon. Amy was expecting her to stay for a few months to let the gossip die down. The only way to divert attention is to leave the country, wait for something else to happen and don't respond to comments online no matter how hurtful and untrue they are. Responding to them would only attract attention. She thought that the famous blonde whom she found to be smart and strong would understand but realized that the younger blonde still has a lot to learn.

Sitting in the Doc's office, Amy waited patiently next to Lucy for the doctor to explain the results of the MRI.

"How do you feel?"

"better than before."

"Good."

It's a good sign. Amy is happy to hear that the surgery is a success in terms of her vertebrae fracture. What she didn't expect was the doctor's recommendation.

"Come back in two days and we can try something else."

"Try something else?" Amy had planned on going back home to London with her, but it seems that Lucy has her own plans because she wasn't surprised with what he said.

"We can try electro-acupuncture."

Amy was thinking of the same thing.

"and we can try using a brain controlled system. This will send electrical signals to the muscles and use your brain waves to send those signals. But it's a very, very expensive system."

"Money is not a problem." Amy responded quickly.

"a hundred million dollars…"

 _A hundred million?_ Amy isn't worried, knowing that Lucy has more than that but is shocked with the amount.

"I'm kidding."

Amy didn't find it funny at all and wasn't sure why the doctor would joke about that. But she is a little surprised to learn that his boss, Uncle Nick, will take care of all of the expenses. He didn't have to since Lucy could afford it. She leaned forward to listen to the next recommendation. She had never heard of it but understood what it would require. She heard of face transplant, heart transplant, kidney and other internal organs but not leg transplant. "How does it work?"

"…he's kidding…." Lucy expected the blonde agent to know that the Doc is making it up.

"No, I'm not."

Lucy snapped her head at the Doc and is confused with why he would even make the suggestion. Who, in their right minds, would give up their own legs?

"As crazy as it sounds, it has been done before. But in your case, it might not work because we can't find anything wrong with your legs."

Lucy had to put a stop to it because the doctor was continuing on to describe in excitement about other types of transplants that scientists are working on. Head transplant? Really? It sounded impossible to Lucy and she's not sure why the doctor even brought it up. "Doc, is there anything else?"

"mmm…" He looked thru the images in his computer. "no…that would be it" As he escorted them towards the door, he again advised her to get plenty of rest and avoid vigorous exercise. There is also something else he said which Lucy found odd the first time she heard. It was quite embarrassing because the megastar was there with her that time.

Amy found this doctor to be very different from the ones she met, so she wasn't sure if he was joking again and found the last piece of advice inappropriate especially coming from an old man in his older 50's. And why is he looking at me? Shouldn't he be looking at her?

"You're kidding, right?"

"no"

"Until when?!" Amy didn't realize she overreacted until she saw 2 pairs of eyes staring at her. "I mean…when would it be…okay…for her…."

"…until I say so…" He responded in an obvious tone.

It's embarrassing enough to talk about this with a male doctor but it doesn't seem to bother Lucy one bit nor did she looked like she cared that they'ree talking about her sex life. Amy cleared her throat before saying what's in her mind. "I'm her girlfriend." It's the second time she openly admitted to someone she hardly knows and she noticed that it brought a smile to Lucy's face. But when she returned to look at the doctor, it doesn't seem like he understands what she meant. "I'm her fiancée." That clarification didn't seem to have any effect.

"we're engaged."

"Okaaay…that would fit the definition of the word fiancée…"

Amy controlled the urge to roll her eyes. "We're planning to have a baby." Amy expected him to say something else besides "Okaaaayyyy…" He wasn't the only one who seemed not to have a clue with where she's heading with this. Lucy wore the same look of cluelessness. _He's a doctor so he should know._ Amy decided to tell him about her fertility doctor's suggestion to see if he agrees. She quickly understood the definition of specialty doctor because based on his response, it sounds like he has no clue.

"then go with that…"

"thanks, Doc" Feeling totally embarrassed, Amy walked over to the couch to get hers and Lucy's coat.

 _Go with that?_ Lucy mouthed at the doctor who shrugged his shoulders in response. Having Amy here was part her plan. Having the doctor made the suggestions earlier was part of her plan. Since she won't be able to convince Amy to let her stay here, the only one who could would be the doctor. But that wasn't the response she was expecting him to say. She would be happy to actively participate in sex to increase the quality of her eggs if she has the use of her legs.

* * *

Night time

Amy didn't do much but has been very tired since the day she flew to US. Worrying about Lucy sent her to exhaustion in the last few weeks. Even though Lucy has proven to her that she could take care of herself with the new wheelchair that enables her to get on and off the bed, Amy has a lot of other things to think about. She wondered if the outcome would still be the same if she had stayed in London. Sitting up on the bed, her eyes opened and followed Lucy moving from the bathroom towards the bed. Amy has never seen one of those and is fascinated with what the wheelchair could do the first time she saw it. She was thinking of getting a bed with a shorter height but now she doesn't have to. Amy lifted the blanket and Lucy rolled off the seat and onto the sheets. Her eyes continued to lock on her lover as she put lotion on her legs and arms. Amy used to do that for her but was told not to after the second time. After lights are turned off, Amy shifted closer to the center.

"Lucy, I've been thinking…"

 _Oh no_. Having heard that once before, Lucy realized that Amy might want to talk about babies again.

"Maybe we should rent another apartment." Amy glanced at the brunette to see her reaction but all she saw was a blank expression. "I mean I like it here but I don't think it would be appropriate for us to stay here…Uncle Nick might have guests and his son might come to visit him…and his friends…" Amy paused, expecting Lucy to respond.

"I think that's a good idea." Lucy realized that her plan worked, part of it anyways.

"You do?" The only thing that Amy didn't like about staying in Uncle Nick's big house is privacy.

"Amy" Lucy had thought about this but can't seem to find the right way to tell her without upsetting her. "When does school start?"

The moment Amy heard, her body froze but her heart began pounding. They had been thru this conversation before and it seems what she did last time, she didn't get her point across. She doesn't want to argue. She doesn't want to get upset. She doesn't want to upset Lucy because finding out that she may never be able to walk again is already disappointing enough. Amy turned the lamp off and rested comfortably on the bed.

Lucy is expecting an answer but it doesn't seem like Amy wants to answer her question. "Amy…"

Amy reached out, gently cupped her face with one hand and took a moment to look at her before saying softly. "Don't…"

Lucy remained still as Amy gave her one short kiss on her lips before lying back down. No one has ever spoken to her like that before. Her blonde lover is the first. It may be a one word response but the message is clear. It was to tell her to stop trying to convince her to go back to London by herself. So save it.

That night, Lucy didn't sleep well because she's thinking of ways to persuade Amy to go back to London by herself to finish her degree. She couldn't understand why Amy would want to stay here with her and miss the chance of graduating after 3 years of hard work. Isn't having a baby after graduation her plan? Lucy thought it was. Or is she planning to have a baby now regardless of whether she gets her degree? She hoped not. With the condition she's in, this wouldn't be a good time to even consider having a baby.

* * *

A few days later

"Feel anything?"

"no" Lucy has been saying that for the last 20 minutes each time an electrical current is passed thru her legs. Her legs may have moved but she couldn't feel a thing nor control them.

This isn't the first time Amy saw how acupuncturist inserts needles into a body. The method seems simple but looks painful, probably worse than getting shots. She is glad to see that Lucy is handling it so well. When the time comes to do the egg retrieval, it'll be a piece of cake for her.

"OW!"

Looks like she spoke too soon. Amy quickly got off the couch. "you okay?"

"Do that again." Lucy ordered and focused her attention towards the needles on her thighs, one in each with electrodes attached to the end of it.

The first time they were here, Amy was shocked to see that her legs moved but then learned that it was the current that was causing them to move.

"Higher…" Lucy couldn't feel a thing. "Higher" Lucy commanded again.

"I think that's enough for today. It's going to take time. So be patient." The female acupuncturist advised.

Amy was happy to see that it had an effect on their second session. After that night when she told Lucy not to try to persuade her, she noticed that Lucy has been very quiet as if not wanting to talk to her. Each question she asked, Lucy would respond with a short answer and nothing more. After each doctor's appointment, Lucy would occupy herself on the computer or on the phone. Amy came to understand why because a few days later, she was brought to a 4 bedroom two-level handicapped accessible apartment and was shown around the newly remodeled 4000 square feet apartment where they will be staying. What wowed her was the apartment next door. She didn't know what it used to look like but what she saw was a place with equipment that one would find in a physical therapy office. She realized that the mastermind behind this may have had all this planned out a long time ago because it was only one week ago that she made the suggestion to move out of Uncle Nick's place. Not only was she shown the renovated apartment, she was told what she would be doing each day. Not only that, she was introduced to 3 people, a female and 2 males, Anthony's trusted followers who had worked with her a few years ago to capture the fraudster. It was Anthony's idea to protect her as well as to help her get her memory back.

* * *

Two days later, the newly renovated apartment is ready to move in. Inside the bathroom with handicap accessible features, sitting on the wheelchair, Lucy let out a deep exhausting breath as she placed the hair dryer down on the sink counter. It has been more than a week since she came up with this plan. Since she can't talk Amy into leaving, then there's only one thing to do. _Don't talk to her…not as much as she used to…anyways. Make her think that this is how life is going to be. No movies. No dates. No romantic dinners…and definitely no talks about babies. Let her know she's not the same person she used to be and maybe then she'll realize why I don't want her here._ Having to go thru this every day is tough enough. Having her lover see her go thru this and pretend that everything is going to be okay is unimaginable.

Lucy inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled, then repeated again before opening the door. Keeping her eyes towards the destination, Lucy wheeled herself forward. She could have just pressed the button on the wheelchair but having noticed that she had gained some weight, she tried to move as much as she could. Getting on the bed with a lower height is the easy part. Getting her legs in place and getting herself comfortable is more difficult but not as difficult as putting her clothes on. Now that's exhausting. Her eyes closed as she let out a relaxing breath of air. To get her point across, she stopped giving Amy a kiss and stopped saying good night as well. It was mean. She knew that but that didn't stop Amy from giving her a good-night kiss and a….

"What are you doing?"

Amy is snuggling close to her but that isn't what's causing her to question her. It's her touch, her fingertip, softly rubbing into her belly button, then around and under. It feels good but she would like to know why.

"Sshh…"

The lights near Amy is on but dim. As long as she doesn't want to talk, Lucy is fine with that. She moaned softly in response to the gentle rub and closed her eyes. But after one minute, she realized she made a big mistake of allowing it to happen because she could no longer feel the hand on her tummy, it's on her breast. Her breathing quickened as her earlobe is being nibbled on. With her sensitive areas being massaged, it didn't take long for her sexual desire to build up. "Amy…mmm…" With the captivating scent, the soft touch, the kiss, it's difficult to think of another excuse especially when she heard what Amy said next.

"Doc said okay." Amy whispered and continued pressing her lips on her cheek. With the tip of her tongue lightly touching each spot, she has no doubt her actions will arouse her.

When Lucy met the Doc for the first time, she came to like him almost immediately which it's very rare for her. One, because he's a doctor and two, because he's a man. His behavior was very unprofessional, at least, not how a doctor should behave. The way he jokes around, she found that she could talk to him like a friend to a friend. So Lucy decided to trust him and told him of her plan and was happy to see that he agreed to play along. What she didn't tell him to lie about which she should have is what Amy is expecting to happen next.

Lucy remained still, hoping that Amy would get the hint. She thought it worked when Amy suddenly stopped kissing her and stopped touching her but realized how ridiculous that thought was when Amy sat on the top of her core with knees on both sides of her hips, then moving in a way she had never seen before. Amy is tossing and flaunting her golden locks of hair from left to right. With one seductive look from her lover, her heart skipped a beat. It's not just the look, it's the small smile, the way she is slowly unbuttoning and taking off her satin pajamas top, exposing her see-through bra embroidered with silky floral pattern that she had never seen before. At this point, she is mentally and physically turned on by the sight of her lover, stripping in front of her with one lamp on. Her eyes locked onto those long thin fingers gliding slowly down from the neck, over the cleavage, and down the abdomen. It's like watching a professional stripper but only a million times better. Her eyes followed Amy standing up, seductively taking off her satin pajamas pants, exposing her matching pair of white laced thong panty. _Oh God…_

Amy never thought she would be using the skills that she learned when she was a DEB on her own lover. Art of seduction 101 is a class that all DEBS had to take. Some girls didn't like that class because they were more interested in learning how to spy, fight, and shoot. Max is one of them. Amy, however, found it useful, a learning experience she'll never forget. Almost everyone enjoyed the class because it brought laughter when the teacher showed them how it was done. But it was when the student's turn, going up in the front of the class to show what she learned, some panicked. Amy, though, didn't find it difficult to perform in front of others. It was like an acting class. That's how she thought of it. She could still remember what she had to do in the final exam to get an A. Each student was given a script a week earlier. The exam was held in a private room with a 2 way mirror where the teachers would be watching her performance with a male. What she was being graded on was her acting skills, her ability to remember the lines, and most importantly, her ability to turn him on. The part that the students were confused with was that there would be no kissing or touching. Without touching or kissing, how else could they turn a stranger on? What some of her fellow students did was strip…down to their bikinis. It worked for some not for others. As for her, she did exactly what she's doing now except the stripping part; something she had never done to Lucy before because she never had to.

 _T_ wisting the sheets tight, Lucy tried to control herself from touching her lover who is whispering into her ear. She never heard Amy talk dirty to her before. She has, but not from Amy. The only time she heard Amy used the F word is when she's angry. The sentence Amy just used put a whole new meaning to it.

Amy has a lot of patience but this is just getting ridiculous. Her boobs in meshed bra are hanging over her lover's face. She didn't realize how much self-control Lucy has until now. She leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek, then another on the other side and continued pressing soft kisses on her neck. But there is no movement, no reaction after what seemed like more than a minute from the one she's kissing. She could see where those dark brown eyes are looking at, her cleavage. She could feel Lucy's body tightening, her fists tightening while twisting the sheets. This being the third time, she's not going to let it go if she gives her another excuse.

 _There is no response._ It's worse than saying she didn't want to. Rolling over to her side of the bed in her bra and thong panty, looking up at the ceiling, Amy took a deep breath and breathed out loudly. She had no doubt what she just did had an effect on her lover. She may not look as young as the megastar or Alexis but her body is still in good shape _._ What she just did could turn any man on, and women, even straight women. What could she possibly say that she hasn't said already to make her know that it doesn't matter. How can she get her to understand that her feelings won't change? _If you don't make love to me, then I'm going to find someone else. No, that won't work. If not tonight, then when? When you're able to walk again? What if you can't?_ _Is that what you want? a sexless marriage? Is that what you want?_ Breathing out loudly once more, Amy shut her eyes tight while clenching her teeth, holding the urge to say what's in her mind. She has to do something, say something to bring that confidence and self-esteem back into her lover...because without that, her wild and unpredictable behavior, her charm, her sense of humor, her arrogance, her character that makes her unique, her ability to attract others and bring life to those around her will slowly and eventually cease to exist along with the person whom she fell in love with.

For a moment there, Lucy almost couldn't control herself so the only way is to shut her eyes to keep her hands in control.

"mmmmmm...it's so hot...in here..."

Hot? Lucy opened her eyes to see what Amy is referring to. What she saw got her confused. Amy had her left long, really long smooth leg extended up towards the ceiling, then slowly bending down, gliding up and down against the blanket.

Looking to the left at her partially naked lover, her heart began to pound faster again. Lucy had seen Amy wearing a similar 2 piece, but it's not only the bra and the thong panty that captured her attention, it's the way she is moving, touching herself along with the seductive moaning that is driving her crazy. _Oh...my...god._

Amy didn't learn it in school. She learned it from the movies. Her fingers glided from her neck down to her breast and arched up, flaunting her half covered breasts. She slowly glided her hands underneath them, with fingers on the sides, squeezing them lightly, accenting them. She didn't forget to moan because that's very important. Her eyes remained partially closed as her right hand slid down her flat toned stomach, softly rubbing her sides before bringing her fingers back up to her chest. It's about to end. She wondered if Lucy will take the bait. Honestly, she had never done this before and never did understand why people would do this to themselves. Barely touching the skin, her fingertips slid passed the belly, then down underneath the waistband, then...

Amy turned to the right when she felt movement on the bed. She couldn't see what Lucy is doing under the blanket but could see that she's having a difficult time with it. Then a small smile of accomplishment appeared on her face when her half-naked lover moved on top of her.

Lucy could feel her body in an awkward position. Her upper body is in the right position but not her legs. With her face a few inches from Amy's, she swallowed, remaining still for a moment to slow down her rapidly beating heart.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are?"

Hearing those words, that familiar tone, Amy couldn't remember the last time when Lucy talked to her in that way. She reached up, lightly caressing her cheek with her right thumb while taking a moment to look at her face in detail before looking deeply into those dark brown eyes, full of life, full of energy, full of desire, which she hasn't seen for weeks.

"no"

Lucy was expecting her to say yes. Her response confused her. "I...didn't?"

"...never...you said that about Alexis, that girl who works for Scud, strangers, and you know who." Seeing Lucy with her mouth slightly dropped, Amy realized she has done it again, bringing up the megastar and letting her jealous mind ruin the perfect moment.

"Amy, you might not have heard it, but I said it...many, many times...in my mind...I love you. I know I don't say that as often as you would like me to, but I do. And if you want me to say that every day...I…can't." She paused for a moment to see if Amy has anything to say to that. Hearing no comment, she continued. "...because that's not me...but just know that I do." That's her way of telling her that she is willing to change for her, but up to a point. Her left eye blinked when her bangs were moved out of her eyes.

"I...don't want you too."

Hearing that, Lucy let out a soft smile. In her younger days, she had been with a woman who wanted that and that was a complete turnoff no matter how beautiful she is. Too clingy is not a good thing.

"What I want is you..." Since they're on that subject, Amy might as well tell her what she wants. "...talk to me, like how you used to."

She understood what Lucy was trying to do in the past few days and honestly, it drove her nuts. She wanted to see how long Lucy could keep this up, but realized her stubbornness is the reason she was able to succeed in getting what she wants.

"I want you...to come home." Seeing her smile that quickly disappeared, Amy expected that. "…in five months…" Then there's the look of shock that she is expecting to see.

Lifting her head up a bit, Amy placed a kiss on her lips, then deepening it. This time, there's movement. She could feel Lucy's tongue inside of her for a quick moment. She could see dark pupils getting bigger, looking deeply at her, wanting her. She could hear her breathing becoming quicker. There is no need to rush but it doesn't seem like that's what Lucy is thinking of when she quickly took off her own top off, then devouring her mouth with her own. Unlike the previous times they've kissed, this is different. She's not sure if Kristin has done it before but she hasn't. It's lust, it's desire, it's love. Whatever it is, Amy has no intention of slowing Lucy down and reciprocated the French kiss with equal fervor until Lucy pulled away. Breathing heavily, she smiled while remembering the moment she described Lucy as having an over-appetite for sex. She did exaggerated a bit but...

"ahhhhhh..." Her eyes closed, her body shivered at the contact.

With one hand on Amy's breast, Lucy captured the other with her mouth, causing Amy to moan louder than the previous. If they're still in Uncle Nick's house, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to be doing this. She slid her body lower as she continued to kiss her way down from her breasts to her abdomen to her belly button. Lucy stopped for a moment not because she needed to catch her breath but something caught her eye. Something she thought was there next to the belly button seems to have disappeared.

Amy opened her eyes, looked down, and wondered why Lucy suddenly stopped when her body is aching in need. _Oh_... Amy arched up, allowing Lucy to take her thong panties off. Resting her head against the pillow, she waited for Lucy to crawl back up on top of her but realized that Lucy wanted to continue where she left off, kissing her abdomen, circling her belly button with her tongue, and arousing her with fingers in her inner thigh. Amy is enjoying the kisses on her tummy and the touching but would like to move on to something else.

"Lucy..." Amy regretted for calling out as well as spreading her legs apart because what she had in mind isn't what Lucy is thinking of. "Lucy...no!…ohhhhh...godddddd..."

* * *

Like Lucy, Amy is not used to sleeping naked either but there's a first time for everything. That night did feel like it's the first time they made love because something happened she didn't planned on happening and she was too late in stopping her lover. The moment it happened, her body seemed to have taken control of her mind. It was…her first and will be her last. It felt…oh god…weird but in a good way but she just can't let it happen again. It somehow confused Lucy because she told her that even though she enjoyed it, she didn't want her to do that again because oral sex is not something she's into and she's not afraid to let Lucy know how she feels about it.

 _It worked_. Lucy had doubts about her plan but she was surprised that she was able to persuade Amy to go back to London by herself so fast. If she had not pretended that she was able to feel something during the electro-acupuncture session, she wondered if Amy would continue to stay with her. The truth is she still couldn't feel a thing.

Inside the Toronto international airport in a quiet corner, Amy bent down to take a look at her lover who's disguised as a man with a goatee. It wasn't Lucy's idea. Amy felt it would be safer for her to be in disguise.

"Be careful" Amy placed a kiss on her left side of her cheek. After that night, she could feel that the young Lucy that she once knew has fully come back to her because regardless of her condition, they made love every night for five consecutive nights. Having sex just to improve the qualities of her eggs wasn't the reason for her and she is a 100% certain that's not the reason for Lucy either.

"Don't worry about me. Just concentrate on what you have to do." Lucy misses her already but she kept her mouth shut knowing what will happen if she said that.

When it's time to leave, Lucy was confused and so were the 3 followers who were asked to stand 3 feet away from them with their backs facing them. Lucy then understood why she was asked to disguise as a male when Amy gave her a long deep passionate kiss. _Some things will never change._

* * *

"Hello" Sitting in the lavatory in the first class seat session inside the plane to London, Amy spoke as quietly as she could against the phone.

"How did it go?"

"She won't leave." Amy let out a disappointed sigh.

"Did you tell her?"

"no"

"Amyyyy…"

"Max, I can't." Amy continued to tell her what happened with the surgery. "It'll take time. But she's getting better now. I don't want her to worry about anything."

"What if she finds out from Bobby? You have to tell her so she won't believe him."

Amy had thought about telling Lucy the lie she told Bobby but decided not to. Planting an idea like that into her head, she's not sure how Lucy would react. "She's not going to believe him because she knows I love her."

"Amyyy, I just think that you should give her a heads up. Bobby believes you and she might too…"

Max is being herself again. Nothing will stop her from worrying about her until she has proof. "Max, we talked last night." Last night, Amy intentionally brought up the conversation to see how Lucy would react to it. The conversation was about the past. What if they never met? Amy was shocked to hear her response. If Lucy never met her, she said that she would be as powerful as Anthony. People would be afraid of her. She could have anything she wanted, boats, planes, cars, and lots and lots of girls. That arrogant tone reminded her of the young Lucy Diamond. It sounded like she regretted meeting her until she heard the last sentence.

"She said if she could change the past, she wouldn't"

Amy didn't want to tell her but it seems that the only way to convince her friend is by giving her more information that she normally wouldn't tell anybody about. "we made love last night"

"Oh…I thought you said she has a self-esteem issue." Amy once told her what was happening in their sex life. Max was very surprised by it because in the past few weeks, the tough former criminal leader was acting as if being a paraplegic didn't bother her. She realized it was only a façade.

"not anymore…" Amy felt it's important to let her know that it didn't happen just once. "We did it the night before and the night before that and the night before that and…"

"Whoaa…stop…"

Amy knows she's oversharing, but had to to make her point. "She knows that I love her."

"Okay. Let me know when you get back to London."

Amy didn't want to leave but had to. Just thinking about the situation made her regret going back to the US.

"…and Amy, it's great that you cured her low self-esteem and confidence and all. I hate to tell you this…but you'd probably wish you didn't."

* * *

Canada

After escorting Amy to the airport, Lucy completed another session of electro-acupuncture. She still couldn't feel a thing. After the acupuncturist left the apartment, Lucy is escorted to her apartment next door. It's a good idea to have these 3 people around. They are strangers to her but to them, they knew everything about her, well almost everything. Lucy heard about the events that took place years ago from Scud but now getting more details from the three people in front of her, she's not shocked to learn how obsessed she was with getting revenge for Amy but was surprised to learn that they did nothing except wait in front of Alexis' house for a year.

"Nobody knows where he was. That's the only thing we could do." CJ, the female with brownish blonde hair, younger than Lucy, explained.

"You didn't want us to listen in on them. It would've been a lot easier if we did." The man in his 30's noted that he disagreed with her method but complied.

"I said that?" It didn't make sense to her. She would have done the opposite of what her mature self did.

"You wanted to catch him, but you also wanted to protect them and I did what you asked me to." CJ continued to tell her of the time where she followed Alexis to a restaurant bar. She was by herself and had been drinking. Although nothing happened that night, she did see her crying in the car and that happened a few times. It was irrelevant at this point but Lucy would like to know why Alexis was crying. CJ had no idea.

"It must have been difficult for you guys to do that for that long." Lucy would have died from boredom. But their reaction told her that they didn't mind.

"We did nothing for a year and got paid. Who wouldn't want that?" said the man with black hair. Burst of laughter echoed thru the room.

Each day Lucy was given stories of her life in more detail and was fascinated and sometimes confused with her own decisions.

"Did they tell you what you did in the warehouse?" They weren't there but they heard about it.

Lucy heard what happened from Scud but it wasn't in detail. There were a lot of missing pieces in her life. Given her previous situation, she didn't feel the need to get her memory back. But now, she wants to remember because it's important to Anthony that she does.

"Who's that?" Lucy isn't expecting anybody at this time.

"they're on time…" CJ said as if expecting them to be late. She looked at the surveillance monitor and pushed the button.

Lucy moved the wheelchair towards the door. She asked again who is coming but nobody responded as if they wanted to give her a surprise. Then after hearing the knocks on the door, she realized it's one of them. The set of knocks on the door is a code that only they know about.

"If you want to know what happened in the warehouse, you should ask her."

Once the door opened, Lucy's eyes lit up to see the one person she didn't expect to see. It's a surprise alright. She's extremely happy to see her but would like to know why she came back.

"I don't mean her…I meant her…" CJ extended her arm, pointing to the black woman.

"It's been a long time."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

CJ was very anxious to hear about the details of what happened in the warehouse years ago, so were her other colleagues, Wes and Bryan. But unfortunately they had to wait for another time because the brunette was more interested in the megastar's situation.

Inside the living room with modern design and panoramic windows with a view of the CN tower, Lucy remained quiet as the megastar explained what happened back in the US. Whereever she went, paparrazis followed. Paparazzis had her parents' place surrounded. She became even more concerned when a fight broke out between her bodyguard and a paparazzi who was blocking her from getting to her vehicle. That led to a bigger fight. She, including her parents, once again felt trapped in their own home. It got to the point where she had to leave. But that's not the main reason she decided to come back.

Lucy learned about the fight in the news and had tried to persuade her to come back but was unsuccessful in doing so. She wondered what changed her mind and why she left in the first place without notice. Lucy would like to continue on with the conversation but was interrupted by a phone call from Amy. She wondered how Amy knew that the megastar was coming. _Anthony might have told her_. But it seems odd because she would think Anthony would let her know first. _Max._

The moment Amy heard about the megastar, the first question that popped into her mind was _Why?…Why now?_

"Why did she come back?"

"We haven't had a chance to talk yet." Lucy said as she kept her eyes on the famous blonde.

"How long will she be staying there?"

"I don't know." Lucy would like to end the conversation and find out but realized Amy can't wait. "It's…Kristin. She wants to talk to you." Lucy expected the megastar to take the phone but when she didn't, she expected a good reason.

"I'm tired. I'm going to take a rest."

Did that come out the way it sounded because it sounded rude to Lucy. That awkward moment that she felt multiple times when the 2 blondes were in the same room somehow appeared at this very moment even when they're thousands of miles apart. Lucy hoped that Amy didn't hear the megastar's response because if she found it impolite, Amy would have too.

"She's not feeling well. I'll find out and call you back." Lucy responded after the megastar disappeared from her view. "honey?" Lucy thought there was a bad connection when she didn't get a response on the other line. "hello?"

"I miss you already."

"I miss you too." The moment Lucy responded, she regretted it because she's afraid Amy would change her mind. With her quick thinking, she thought of something to say that would take her mind off the current situation and it did.

"Hawaii?"

"they said it's beautiful there and I've never been there…"

"I've never been there…either." Hawaii was where her parents went to on their honeymoon. Amy never thought about going there since it's a US territory.

"We could get a hotel near the beach, take a romantic walk at night along the shore or we could spend the whole day in the hotel room doing what we did last night…and I promise…I won't do anything you don't want to do…even if it makes you feel good." That night, Lucy didn't plan on it. After the thong panties came off, Lucy noticed that Amy was prepared for it, so she dove in. Her moaning, her screaming, her squirming in ecstasy...Lucy thought she enjoyed it but was confused when she was told not to do it again.

Her lover, with the mind of a 20 year old, always knew what to say to make her blush. After that night, Amy didn't expect another night of love making nor did she expect a romantic dinner inside the luxury apartment and a bedroom filled with roses and small lighted aroma candles after she came out of the shower. The romantic atmosphere, the soft music, and Lucy's dazzling smile and dimples were enough to put her in the mood to make love. Then on the third night…

"honey…I got to go cuz CJ heard what I just said and she's giving me this…really odd…look…" Lucy noticed CJ, the female with the fading blonde hair, was listening to her conversation. "I'll call you as soon as I find out. Okay?…I love you." Lucy hung up after Amy responded with the same. "What?"

It wasn't just CJ, the black woman with the medium length straight hair known to her colleagues as ZJ was also staring at her. Lucy didn't have a clue who she is an hour ago but learned a lot about her since then. The way she talks, the way she carries herself, Lucy would never have guessed that she worked for Anthony as one of his 'helpers' and never would have guessed what Z stands for. Zasha? Lucy could understand why the black woman with the noticeable biceps would want to be called by her initials years ago.

"you're getting married?" Zasha, who has grown accustomed to her office coworkers calling her by her real name, was informed about the brunette's involvement in the bank heist, her memory loss, and her condition but not her personal life. "to whom?"

"Kristin" CJ responded.

Zasha's eyes widened. Her head nodded in understanding. She was never introduced to the blonde but knows who she is; Michel's babysitter, the undercover agent, the one who slapped her on the bridge of love locks, the one she saved years ago.

"Congratulations…" Zasha extended her hand which Lucy shook firmly. "No regrets?"

People usually don't say that. Friends do. It made Lucy wonder just how close they were.

"What?" The question was for CJ who was still staring at her.

"Nothing…" Without explanation, CJ left the room which got Lucy extremely confused.

In the past few days, Lucy found CJ to be a very outgoing, blunt, spirited female who is not afraid to speak her mind. She may exhibit tom-boy like behavior but her gender could not be mistaken even without makeup. With the tattoos, CJ may look tough. Like her, she may look like she doesn't need a man. But unlike her, CJ is not gay.

"Did that ring any bells?"

"What?" Lucy contorted her face in confusion again.

When Zasha heard about her memory loss from Anthony, she asked how severe it is. She was completely shocked with the answer. Years ago, she once asked the brunette if she regretted giving up her empire for a DEB. She wondered what her answer would be now. "nothing…" There will be other opportunities for them to talk and this being the first day isn't the right time. Having driven 8 hours from NY to Toronto to avoid paparazzis, Zasha decided to take a rest upstairs before lunch arrives, leaving the brunette wondering what the hell's going on because everybody seems to be acting strange today except for Bryan and Wes.

* * *

London

After the 7 hour flight from Toronto to London, Amy didn't feel tired after taking a nap on the plane. The first person she wanted to see was of course, Zander. Sitting on the couch listening to her were Scud and Janet who had no idea that she ran into Bobby.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Amy could see how upset she became for being left out of the loop and immediately explained that it was her idea. It wasn't but she understood Scud's intention. There wasn't anything that anybody can do so there's no point in getting her worried.

"Why doesn't she want to come back? We can take care of her here." Janet didn't know about the surgery until now.

"I don't know. Janet" Amy said while holding Zander in her arms. When she heard about the megastar, Amy didn't appreciate what Max was insinuating because she made it sound like Lucy won't be able to control herself. _Lucy might look at other women but that's all she does_. That's what she said to Max. Amy is not worried at all, well, maybe just a little. There was a moment when she thought that Lucy might have known about this. _Is that why she didn't want me to stay?_ After having the conversation with Lucy, she blamed herself for having that thought. Trust. She reminded herself of what her mother once told her. Trust is the key to a lasting relationship. _I wish it's that simple, mom._

* * *

Canada

"If anyone lays a hand on her, he will get more than a broken leg. Crack..."

"AAHHH!" Wes was portraying as the bartender. He pretended to be screaming in pain and flopped his back and hands on the floor and closed his eyes, pretending to be unconscious.

Instead of telling them what happened at the warehouse, Zasha thought it would be more helpful if she acted out. She can't remember the exact words but remembered the most important part that shocked everyone.

"Then you said something about being in a good mood, otherwise you've broken both of his hands."

"I would've done more than that for spiking…my…drin _k_ " CJ's voice lowered as she trailed off. "…Ohhhh….shit."

All eyes turned towards the direction where CJ was looking at. It had been hours since they had lunch. The megastar was taking a nap, so they didn't wake her up. With the megastar sleeping, they took the opportunity to talk about the brunette's past. Seeing the megastar's stunned look with a hand over her mouth, Lucy wondered how much she heard.

Zasha wasn't as worried because during the 8 hour drive, she got to know the megastar a little better. She asked the megastar the most obvious question: How did you meet Anthony? The answer didn't surprise her but what surprised her was the response to her next question. How well do you know him? Zasha took the hint that she knows more about Anthony than everyone thinks.

With a hand still covering her mouth, Alyson took each step slowly towards the brunette. She didn't hear the entire conversation but heard enough to know whose hand and leg the brunette broke and why she was there in the warehouse.

"Do you remember what happened after you drank it?" Alyson stepped closer to the brunette who was strapped to an inversion table. With one foot of space between them, she looked deeply into those dark brown eyes, thinking about that moment in the hotel, hoping that she could somehow transfer those memories to her mind. "Close your eyes…think of that moment"

Lucy found her request to be very odd. Zasha was nodding in agreement. Lucy wasn't even asking her for her advice. She feels weird about it and at the same time wondering if anybody else feels the same way, especially in this position where her body was being strapped to a chiropractic table to relieve the stress on her back, nerves and discs. She understood her intention but this is usually done on a person lying down not in vertical position with her feet a few inches off the ground.

"Try…"

Since it won't hurt and the megastar won't stop until she tries, Lucy closed her eyes.

"Imagine you're in a restaurant in a hotel. You're eating dinner with your friends. A waitress came over with a drink. It's a complement from the bartender, but you didn't want it. Your friend ordered you a drink. You took a small sip. It's very good." Alyson described as much detail as she can about the atmosphere, the setting of the restaurant, the bar, and the drink she ordered without giving them the idea that it was real. What she said, anyone could have made it up. "You finished your dinner and drank the last drop. Then you went back to the hotel room with your friend. You suddenly feel hot and dizzy. Your body's burning up. " Alyson stopped when she saw the brunette opening her left eye, then her right. "Do you remember?"

When Lucy nodded once, all were surprised that it worked. Bryan and Wes got up from the couch and were eager to hear what it was that she remembered.

"Then what happened?" CJ was curious too and walked closer to the brunette.

"It's…umm…it's…." Lucy took a glance at each person before landing her eyes at the megastar in front of her.

"Did something awful happen?" CJ has one thought and that is the brunette was taken advantage of by her friend and she can't remember what happened until the next morning. It happens all the time to drugged victims.

"No. It's not what you think. She…"

Alyson's lips lifted into a smile. She didn't think it would work. She didn't think it would be this easy. That moment was unforgettable for her. She realizes that the brunette must have felt the same way. All it takes is a small reminder of what's important to her, their moments together, to get her memory back.

"It's…personal."

Lucy found CJ to be very likeable the first time she met her, but not after she flipped the inversion table 180 degrees without any warning. "AHHH!...CJ! What're you doing?!"

The guys were shocked with CJ's action. They're there to help the brunette not torture her. "Tell me what happened afterwards…"

CJ isn't young but her actions seemed similar to hers, the mind of a 20 year old.

"I'm getting dizzy…" That's what happens when the blood starts rushing down into her brain.

"cut it out." Zasha didn't think it's funny. It would be if she's in normal condition. The brunette is, after all, their boss's friend.

"Doctor said she should do this every day. Gets the blood flowing." CJ said as she pointed to her own head.

Getting extremely dizzy, Lucy closed her eyes. But as soon as she did, her body was flipped back to current position with her head facing the ceiling.

"So what happened?" Cj waited for a minute but when she again didn't get a response, she flipped the inversion table.

"I'm going to…throw up."

"Stop it." Alyson grabbed the side with the intention to flip the brunette back but was prevented from doing so when CJ held on to the other side. "you're making her sick!" Alyson said as she tried to pull the inversion table back up.

"she's lying. "

Lucy was faking vomiting but it seems that the only one who believes her is the megastar.

"She said it's personal."

"That's why I want to know. Don't you? Who wants to know?" Wes and Bryan raised their hands while Zasha was rolling her eyes, thinking that CJ is old enough to know what the consequences are if the brunette decides to tell Anthony regarding her actions. Since the former crime boss didn't ask for help, she didn't interfere. "We all do. Now c'mon…tell us…pleeeease…"

Lucy didn't want to until she heard what CJ said. It wasn't because CJ asked politely, it's because CJ was getting bored and admitted to being fascinated with the stories of her past. CJ may not know her true identity but knows that she used to be one badass. "I lay down on the bed." A tingling sensation ran thru her body the moment her body is flipped back into correct position. Lucy took a moment for her body to adjust to the direction of her blood flow . "She lay next to me."

Alyson remembered that moment very clearly. _You can tell them but you don't have to tell them who you're with. I know you won't._

"I was hot and she…" Lucy focused on the megastar.

 _I kissed you._

 _"_ She kissed me." Lucy noticed the small smile on the megastar. "I was…drunk. She was drunk. Then we made out. But that's all we did." The way CJ was staring at her, it looked like she was expecting her to give her the details of their make out session which Lucy wasn't going to do.

Alyson didn't expect her to change the story completely. All she had to do was not mention her name and skip the details of the last part where they almost did it. Nobody would know. CJ was satisfied and went back to sit down on the recliner while Alyson took a step closer and stood in front of the former criminal leader. Her eyes darted from left to right and again, looking deeply into her pupils. Her head moved in closer towards her. She reached forward and placed her hands on the brunette's waist. "You can tell me the truth." She lifted her heels and leaned her ear closer to the brunette's mouth. What she heard caused her to take 2 steps back. There was no need for her to pretend anymore. The only reason she would say that is because she still can't remember.

"You weren't drunk. You were drugged."

It all became clear when the brunette explained she was referring to a similar situation where she and her friends had thought that it was possible that the drinks were spiked. But it's also possible that it wasn't because they had a lot to drink.

"This happened many years ago…when I was still in school…"

 _School? School?!_ Alyson is furious _._ Finding out that the brunette might have slept with another woman on a day of drinking, she can't think straight. _You remembered that and not me_! That wasn't special. _What we had was special. What we did was amazing._ She's beginning to think that Alexis was telling her the truth; she's a player, she has many girlfriends and possibly shared a lot of intimate moments with a lot of other women. At this moment, she wished she's the one with the memory loss so she can forget whom she gave her first time to.

"She's right. This will help you remember." With one strong lift, Alyson inverted the chiropractic table and left the room, causing Lucy to yelp which caught everyone's attention.

* * *

Chelmsford, UK

Having been in UK for almost a month, Will wanted to give up the search. If she has a choice, that's what she would have done. Looking up the blue clear sky, she wishes for this to end soon so she could go back to her life. Where she lived, there weren't much. But what she had was peace, knowing that the following day would be similar to the previous. But right now, what she's feeling is the complete opposite, not knowing what will happen in the next hour and the hours after that.

"There he is."

Will took the binoculars from Peta to get a closer look.

"Are you sure?" Will can't tell. She's never met him nor did Peta. Peta, her father's loyal follower, is the one who came up with the plan to get her father out. Peta who's 16 years older than her is the one who told her why her father was imprisoned. Peta is the one who showed her how to handle guns, grenades, knives and how to defend herself. If it wasn't for Peta, she wouldn't be here.

As Peta was about to open the car door, he was advised not to do so by Anthony's man sitting in the passenger seat. In the back seat sat Will and another one of Anthony's men. They didn't think it would be a good idea to make contact just yet. "Let's follow him."

Before arriving to Chelmsford, Peta was given a name and the location of where to find the man, a friend of Will's father. But unfortunately, he no longer lived there which they all expected. It had been years since they kept in touch. With her father in prison, it was even more impossible. After weeks of searching from one town to another, they found out how the man was able to make himself disappear, at least that's what it seems like until they discovered what happened to him.

After half an hour following the taxi, it stopped in front of a hotel in Chelmsford. That could mean two things. He's meeting someone or he doesn't have a place to live. Will, Peta and Anthony's men, 2 of them, followed, walking separately in two's inside the hotel with 2 floors. There were no hotel security guards, just a small lobby next to the dining area with about 10 tables. People enter and exit as they wish. It's him. Up so close inside the elevator, Peta can see that the man they're looking for is standing across from them. He looked nothing like the picture that they found online. His beard is no longer there. His hair, trimmed to a millimeter.

 _We finally found him._ It's one step closer to the end. That's what Will thought until she knocked on his room after waiting for Anthony's men to come up. If it weren't for Anthony's men, she and Peta would've never been able to force their way into his room. Why? There was no need to do that. For a moment, it made her wonder if he is her father's enemy not friend.

"You have to help us. My father will die if you don't." That's what she has been saying in the past half hour, trying to convince him to tell them what he knows. "We…will all die." Will didn't hold anything back and told him who the two men were without bringing up Anthony's name. She wanted to let him know that they're here unwillingly just like him.

For the last few weeks, Igor was difficult to find. But when they finally found his location, Will wasn't surprised nor was Peta. Like her father, Igor was sent to prison but only for 6 months for injuring someone while intoxicated. That wasn't his first conviction.

Sitting next to Igor, looking at his appearance, Peta has only one thought. _He can't be trusted._ It's his looks, his ugliness with noticeable facial pores and wrinkles, his devilish eyes narrowing at him made him uncomfortable, even for him.

"I can't help you." It happened many years ago. Only a few knew about it. Those who knew were either dead or gave up. Igor found out from Will's father and he gave up the search years ago. Seeing the man across from him reaching into his coat pocket, Igor placed his right leg on the side, 2 hands underneath the table, and waited for the right moment to flip the table and run. But what he saw being pulled out changed this mind. It wasn't a gun. It wasn't a knife. It was a stash of cash which it's what he desperately needs right now.

"All we want is information and your help. This is your first payment." Anthony's man #1 said as he pushed a half inch thick of bills towards him.

Igor thought about running but there is very little chance for him to escape at this moment. Even if he could, what then? Without money, how far can he go before he lands himself back into prison. "What I know might not be able to help you."

* * *

Canada

Finally all alone in this large luxurious apartment with just the two of them, Alyson had been waiting a long time for this. For the past weeks, they spent most of their nights inside the apartment. On the nights when they did go out, she could see that the brunette wasn't having fun. While others were mingling and dancing, she could only sit, drink and watch. After that night, the brunette insisted that they go without her but Zasha was unwilling to do that until tonight.

 _How could I possibly remain mad at you?_ You're _like this because of me._ It was heartbreaking to see her like this. It's not the first time she saw the brunette, standing in front of the panoramic window, deep in thought, looking at the night sky. The first time Alyson saw her like this was a few weeks ago when she came down to get a drink. The brunette was sitting in a wheelchair motionless, looking up at the night sky surrounded by darkness. Now that she has the ability to stand and move around with the robotic exoskeleton suit, she has been doing that every night. Will she ever be able to get back to the way she was before? _Is that what you're thinking of, Keira?_

Alyson had thought about telling her the truth. There was no need to hide it from her. _Why am I hiding it from her_? Despite all the past events that Zasha told her about, it didn't seem to help. This time, with nobody else around, would be a good time to tell her. Alyson took a step forward as her heart pounded nervously. How will she react? That's what's making her nervous. What she's feeling right now reminded her of that moment when she confessed her love. That didn't turn out the way she had hoped. She then stops moving when she suddenly has the most ridiculous thought. _Will she believe me? She might not, but she will eventually_. She breathed in and out slowly stopping in between to swallow while trying to think of other possible consequences. Each time she wanted to tell her, there was always something in her mind that stopped her from doing so. _Damn it._ With four quick steps, Alyson approached the brunette from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Keira, I'm sorry." Holding the brunette in her arms somehow caused her all her emotions to pour out. "I'm so sorry." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her body was trembling. "It's me. Alyson." Her arms were holding the brunette so tight, she didn't let go until she finished explaining who she is, where they met, their relationship and why she didn't tell her earlier. This isn't what she had in mind. She had wanted to wait for the brunette to ask the questions but somehow it all came out. _I did it. I told her. She_ wondered what her first question would be. Her arms loosened as the brunette turned towards her.

"You're…Alyson?"

That was not what Alyson expected her to say. _She didn't forget. She may not remember me but she remembered my name._ With tears streaming down, Alyson nodded twice.

"Alyson…"

What happened next was exactly what she had expected, a soft touch on her face, a tight hug, and a kiss on the lips except when the kiss turned into something more. Then there was touching on her breast, her thigh then her butt…and…"Keira…wait…Keira…no…stop…stop it!"

Her eyes opened the moment she heard a bang. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light emitting from the tv. It was another dream. She had dreams of making passionate love with the brunette, dreams of them holding each other close at night in the balcony while admiring the beautiful night sky and lately those dreams of the brunette came more frequently but none of them were like this. She got up from the recliner and headed towards the kitchen. What she saw in front of her could be the reason why her subconscious mind would think of the brunette in that way and is also the reason she hasn't told her yet.

 _Is that all I am to you, Keira? A fling?_

Standing in her robotic exoskeleton suit is the brunette. Leaning against the counter table next to the brunette is CJ. This isn't the first time Alyson saw them talking so close in private nor was it the first time she saw the brunette touching CJ's hair, face and shoulder. Each time she walked in on them, CJ would quickly pull back. Anyone could see she was hiding something. It wasn't just her reaction. It's her appearance. CJ looked very different from the first day she met her. With her new hairstyle, her wardrobe, her makeup, CJ looked prettier.

"I have to go."

"Don't drink too much." Lucy warned.

"How do I look?"

"beautiful…" Lucy complemented as CJ made a full turn.

It's the first time Alyson had seen CJ in a dress. With the tight toned legs and the tight dress showing off her curves and the low v neck, her look would surely be able to attract attention tonight. What CJ did before she left surprised her as well as ignited the jealous side of hers to come out. There was no need for CJ to kiss her. Why did she kiss her? It may be on the cheek, but there was no need for that. _Is this the real you, Keira? When your girlfriend is not here, you move on to someone else. When you're done, you go back to her._ Alyson remembered who Kristin is. It took her a while to figure that out. Having heard stories about her past, she should've known that they were together prior to meeting her. _Did you really break up with her or was that a lie too?_ Not that it matters anymore, but she still wants to know the truth.

"is everything okay?"

Alyson didn't realize how long she had been staring until the brunette spoke. There was nobody else in the apartment but them. She took a deep breath and breathed out slowly to calm herself down. She had to because seeing the lipstick on her cheek made her feel like she's cheating on her even though they're not together anymore. What she could have done and should have done is hand a napkin to her but her mind was thinking of doing something else. She held the brunette's chin and lifted it up slightly and wiped the lipstick off with a napkin in a non-gentle way. That's what her girlfriend would have done.

"Are you attracted to her?"

"Who? CJ?"

"no, Zasha…who else?"

It might have been her sarcasm or it could be how hard she was scrubbing the lipstick off her face that caused to move one step back. She shouldn't have said that but she couldn't help herself. Over the past few weeks, it wasn't just CJ who has changed. She also noticed the brunette no longer talks to her the same way she used to when they were in New York. It was difficult to have a private conversation with her with the others always around, but when they do, the topic of discussion was always about Lucas which Alyson didn't want to talk about. They talked, they laughed, they joked around, they had fun just like how they were in New York but they were never alone when it happened. It was wrong, but she loved the time the brunette flirted with her in New York. It brought back memories of the way they used to talk. She misses that.

"Is everything okay? You seemed…tired?"

There it is again. _Each time I wanted to talk about something, she always tries to change the subject_. Taking one step into her private space, Alyson stood still for a moment as she traced the brunette's face with her eyes. Her hair may be shorter, her look may have changed but those big dark brown eyes never ceased to mesmerize her. She slowly extended her hand to touch her face.

"Are you…attracted to me?"

Lucy didn't deny it. That was her plan to make the megastar fall in love with her to make her see that Lucas isn't right for her. But ever since she came back, Lucy found that she didn't have to continue with her plan because every time she asked about Lucas, the megastar didn't want to talk about him as if they're having an argument. "yes…I don't think I'm the only one."

"Ssshhh…" Alyson placed three fingers on her mouth, stopping her from trying to change the direction of the conversation again. Her fingertips traced the lines of her lips before slowly gliding down to her shoulders. She leaned her head forward, one inch at a time while taking glances on her lips to let her know what she's about to do. That's what she had planned on doing that night in Uncle Nick's place before she was interrupted by her lover. But this time, her intention is different. This time, she wanted to see what will happen. _Are you like the rest of them, Keira?_ She moved in closer. With 2 inches of space between their lips, she saw the brunette's eyes closed. _I am so disappointed in you._ Alyson closed her eyes, opened her mouth slightly, intending to close the gap between their mouths. She wanted to see what the brunette will do after the kiss. _Will she pretend that it never happened? Will she lie to her girlfriend? Will she ask her to keep this secret between them?_ But when the kiss didn't happen, she was disappointed but at the same time, was happy to know that the brunette isn't that type of person who would cheat on her girlfriend, that is until she heard what the brunette said.

"Come with me"

There was no need to whisper into her ear. All others have gone out clubbing. Alyson silently followed the brunette and was confused when she was led towards the main door. If she had wanted to do more than kissing, she could have led her to her bedroom. There was no need to go somewhere else…unless…unless…she doesn't want the others to know. The brunette seems very anxious to get it on. She had the wheel function in the exoskeleton suit switched on, grabbed her hand and led her to the apartment next door which it's being used as a fitness room as well as a place for her electro-acupuncture sessions.

 _Is this who you really are?_ Alyson remained still in front of the door as she waited for the brunette to punch the security code in. She then followed the brunette inside. The window shades were down making the apartment extremely dark and quiet. She may not be able to see her face but she could hear her breathing and the sound of the wheels as the brunette moved towards her. The moment she was backed against the door, it reminded her of that night they were together when she asked the brunette to show her the real Lucy Diamond. She didn't think she would be doing the same thing again years later, except this time, it was for a different reason.

"I'm…happy that you're here."

Alyson could feel her hand being firmly held onto.

"Are you…feeling okay?"

 _Is this what you say to all the girls before you sleep with them?_ "Yes"

" _okay_ "

Her voice was almost too quiet for her to hear. Alyson couldn't see her reaction but knows that she must be smiling right now since she just hinted that she is willing. With the lights still off, she continued to follow the brunette to the destination, the bedroom that nobody uses. She squeezed the brunette's hand, signaling the brunette to stop before opening the bedroom door. _Don't do this. Keira._

"Don't be scared. It's going to be fun."

 _Fun?_ _I did have fun_. But that's not exactly the word she would use to describe their intimate moments together. Playing pool is fun. Going to the amusement park is fun. _Is that all I am…to you?_

She could hear the doorknob being turned slowly. She's not going to let it happen but just wanted to see how far the brunette will take her. She's already disappointed to find that the one she fell in love with would go this far without caring what will happen if her girlfriend finds out. It made her wonder just how many times she had done this before and how many women there were. Her heart jumped at the sound of the door closing. Her hand was being held onto as she was led towards the center, several feet away from the king size bed. Inside the huge bedroom, the lights may not be on but the city lights from outside brightens the room enough for her to see the look of concern on the brunette's face.

"I…ah…I…just want to say…how happy I am that you came back. I've been able to sleep better. But I can see that you're…not sleeping well."

It wasn't just her, others have noticed that she hasn't been sleeping well. Young energetic people don't take naps during the day. Old folks do.

"If you need anything, if there's anything I can do, let me know. Okay?"

It's moments like these that capture her heart. _She knows exactly what a girl wants to hear and s_ he _knows exactly what to say to make them come willingly._ Her next move confused her. She could see the brunette leaning in as if wanting to kiss her, but pulled back as if knowing that she shouldn't. _Are you waiting for me to do something?_ Because that's what she did last time. She was the one who initiated and she didn't have any regrets afterwards. _Is this what you do to all the women you slept with? Have them make the first move?_

"Thank you." Alyson wrapped her arms around her, holding her in a firm embrace, to thank her for everything she's done as well as hinting to her that she is willing. _Your turn_ …

Her smile grew when nothing happened but only for a short moment until she felt the brunette's arms moving up, placing one hand on the small of her back, the other on her shoulder blade. That was enough for her to know what the brunette is thinking of because it happened before with her exes. It started with a hug, then a hand above her pelvic, then a kiss on her cheek, then what happened next, she had to put a stop to it.

She placed a kiss on her cheek. It wasn't just a peck. It was wet and she made sure the brunette could feel the tip of her tongue before pulling back. _Yup, she felt it_. She was hoping the brunette could remember that kiss, that kiss she gave her on her birthday. If not, she would like to see what she will do next. _Your move…_ She remained still as she kept her eyes locked onto the brunette's. _What are you going to do if I kiss you now?_ _Will you be able to control yourself?_

"Wait here…I forgot something."

 _What?_ Alyson was confused but remained silent as she watched the brunette close the door behind her. A deep breath came out which she didn't know she was holding. Looking around the room, she's not sure how the night led to this. A part of her wants to know but another part of her is afraid of the outcome. What if everything she said was a lie? The number 1 hit she wrote would be meaningless and would be a constant reminder of how foolish she was to have fallen for a player. Then suddenly, her body jolted when the lights mysteriously came on. Her eyes blinked to adjust. Something on the table caught her eye. _Why is there a bottle of wine on the table_? _Is she getting glasses?_ Then a ludicrous thought suddenly appeared, a thought so crazy, it seems impossible but it isn't because it's happening everywhere. Drinking…fun…sex…drugs. "I don't want to play anymore. I don't want to know." Not knowing would mean that the brunette did love her but she just couldn't remember. Not knowing would mean that everything she did for the brunette was worth it. Not knowing about her past, the brunette will forever remain in hear heart as her true love. _I don't want to know. I don't want to know_. The second she opened the door, a sharp pain shot thru her heart as her heart pounded against her ribs.

"SURPRISE!"

CJ, Zasha, Wes, Bryan and the one she loves were all wearing party hats of different colors. Balloons were tied to tables, chairs, and fitness equipments, curling ribbons were hung everywhere, a giant banner was taped on the wall, and many party decorations filled the room.

"Oh shit…" CJ said in a barely audible whisper. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Zasha took the kazoo out of her mouth as confetti and streamers of different colors slowly descended on to the hardwood floor. They expected tears but the megastar's face clearly showed that those weren't tears of joy. Lucy immediately pressed the button to move in front of the blonde.

"Hey, did we scare you?"

It was obvious that they did.

"Damn you, Keira"

Lucy wasn't expecting that response but did expect the megastar to forgive her. She reciprocated the hug, wrapping her arms around the tall blonde who sniffed in loudly over her shoulder. When Lucy found out that they have met before, she was confused as to why Anthony didn't mention it to her but she came to understand what it was about the megastar that attracted Anthony. It's not just her looks, it's her inner qualities, it's because she's unattainable. "Happy Birthday."

"Damn you." Her tone along with hitting lightly on her arm caused everyone to laugh. It's nobody's fault but hers. During the past few weeks, with nothing to do, most of her time was spent in front of the tv. Watching horror and mystery movies had somehow caused her mind to think differently of everyone around her. It's not just the movies, it's the news. Murder, kidnapping, drugs…Every week, there seems to be news of women being raped while intoxicated. She never noticed it before because she rarely has time to watch the news. The most recent one that she heard about which affected her emotionally was about a woman who passed out after drinking at a frat party. That woman was raped not by a stranger, not by a student in her class, but by a friend and not just any friend, her boyfriend who took advantage of her incapacitated state. What happened to that woman is what caused her to have those thoughts a moment ago. No matter how much you think you know someone, you may realize you don't know them at all.

"I want a hug." CJ said and apologized for scaring the shit out of her.

Alyson didn't want to let go of the brunette just yet but did so when the brunette pulled back. Next in line was Zasha, then Bryan, then Wes who wasn't willing to let go until Lucy tapped on his shoulder.

Alyson was a bit disappointed to learn that the brunette didn't know when her birthday was until CJ told her. CJ was the one who came across the website about her and noticed that her birthday was coming up. Lucy came up with the plan to make her think that everyone was going to a nightclub while she takes her to the apartment next door when it's time.

Things were starting to make sense except for some parts. "Why not just surprise me when I come in?"

"Lights didn't work…and the banner fell." CJ pointed to Wes who somehow caused a power outage at the last minute. Lucy was also expecting lights to come on the moment she opened the door, but when it didn't, she knew something was wrong. So she took her to the bedroom which gave them time to reset the circuit breaker. It was either that or the bathroom since the kitchen is probably full of birthday party accessories, food and drinks.

"C'mon let's party." CJ took her hand and led her to the center of the living room while Zasha crank up the music.

It's not the first time that her plan didn't work out the way she expected but Lucy was satisfied with the outcome. Watching the megastar enjoying herself brought a smile to her face. But she couldn't help wonder what the megastar was thinking of when she gave her that kiss. That kiss literally sent a shiver down her spine, making her whole body tremble. It's natural to have impure thoughts for the famous blonde who's young and hot and whom millions of men and possibly half the female population fantasizes about. The only ones who wouldn't be attracted to her would be Zasha, CJ, and…

"Wes…do I need to remind you who she belongs to?" Lucy noticed the way Wes has been looking at the megastar. Again, it's natural to have impure thoughts but she wanted to remind him that's all he can do.

"Who?"

"Me."

Lucy never noticed that Bryan was interested in the megastar, but didn't surprise her that he would be. She just never noticed. "Okay, I'm only going to say this once…" Lucy wanted to give them a final warning but was blatantly ignored by Bryan who walked past her.

"Hey…"

If she was in her normal self, she would have been able to prevent him from walking away.

"…excuse me."

 _First Bryan, now Wes_. Lucy might not be the leader anymore but expected Anthony's followers to obey. She again felt useless not being able to prevent them from…"oh…ohhhh…" What she saw wasn't what she thought. Wes and Bryan were dancing with the girls but it looked like they were trying to get CJ's attention, not the megastar's.

"You okay?" Zasha didn't want to leave the brunette standing by herself.

"Did you ever notice that they…"

"no, but I can see why." Zasha never noticed that the guys were interested in CJ either until now. It made her wonder why CJ suddenly decided to change the way she dresses, in a more feminine style. Then a thought hit her. She may not have noticed Bryan and Wes, but she did notice CJ's behavior towards the brunette in the past few weeks, the way she stared at the brunette, the private conversations they had which she inadvertently ran into. Years ago, she wouldn't have this thought but today, with everything that's going on in the world, people seems to be more open when it comes to sex, more people came out of the closet and more women seem to be attracted to the same gender.

Zasha was staring at her and Lucy wasn't sure why. When she found out that Zasha was the only one who knows her true identity, she understood why the black woman was so protective of her. Whereever she went, whether it was for a walk or doctor's appointment, Zasha was with her. After hearing about the conversations that they had years ago, the missing pieces of her life were starting to come together like a puzzle. "Go have some fun." Lucy gently pushed on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

There she goes again. Sometimes she finds ZJ way too protective of her, just like Scud. It would be silly to be moving around with the robotic suit on but she joined in the fun and found herself having a blast with the confetti guns. Watching the megastar moving her sexy curves in front of her was also enjoyable. She noticed that she's not the only one who doesn't know how to dance. ZJ doesn't either. With her stiff awkward movement, Lucy couldn't resist laughing out loud. ZJ is a worse dancer than her. But Bryan, on the other hand, knows how to get down so he became the center of attention as he moved his legs and body, putting on a show for everyone to see. The way he moved his hips back and forth is what caused everyone to clap harder and laugh insanely. It may have only lasted a few minutes but it was fun watching him, especially when he made it known whom he was making his sexual dance moves towards.

"Time for cake!" CJ shouted loudly, moving away from Bryan and pointed to Zasha to turn the music off.

Seeing the way CJ hurriedly ran towards the kitchen, Lucy laughed even harder along with the rest of them except for Bryan who was breathing heavily in exhaustion. After the candles were lit, the lights turned off, and birthday song had been sung, Alyson blew out the candles with one breath. She didn't expect presents but there were. What the brunette got for her, she was very surprised and happy to receive; a panda pillow to accompany her in her sleep.

It was a night of fun. Wes was the first one to pass out. Lying on the couch was Bryan who confessed his interest to CJ before unconsciousness took over. It was a familiar view. Seeing the drunken bodies lying on the floor, couch, recliner brought back memories of her party days where her friends drank till they drop. Drunk women lied next to their partners. Drunken men were in their most vulnerable state. If their enemies were to attack, they would have no way to defend themselves. Zasha would never let herself to be in that state. She drank but not to the point where she couldn't hold up a gun.

"Guess you win…" Zasha said to the most sober one who was struggling to keep her head up. "I'll take her to her room, can you walk?"

"mhmm…" She lifted her head up, dragging her feet towards the door and closed it, leaving Wes and Bryan behind to sleep on the couch for the night.

After getting everyone to their bedrooms, Zasha was about to head to her own room but noticed the lights were still on in the living room. "Are you going to be okay?"

"yeaaa…"

"Okay, good night…and Happy birthday…"

"Thanks." Each year on her birthday, Alyson would invite her closest friends to celebrate with her. But with everything that is waiting for her at home, Lucas, and the paparrazis, she didn't want to go back. She never expected a surprise would be waiting for her here. Alyson tiredly got up with the intention of going upstairs, but somehow her legs brought her to the bedroom on the first floor.

Inside the master bedroom, the lights were on, the door was locked, Alyson sat on the edge of the king size bed as she kept her eyes on the brunette who had been mumbling and moving in a way as if she was uncomfortable. She should be. She did drink a lot. "Never…hv..I…evver…"

It was a game CJ proposed to play after presents had been opened, cake eaten, and everyone got tired from dancing. While others may have told the truth, Alyson sometimes did not to avoid losing, to avoid drinking, and to avoid others from knowing her secrets. She started off with a simple truth that got them all taking a drink. _"Never have I ever knocked a person out."_

 _As the game went on, she noticed that Wes also took the opportunity to learn more about CJ. Bryan had the same intention except his approach was to let CJ know more about himself. What he said shocked everyone._

 _"Never have I ever been with a woman."_

 _For a man his age that hasn't done it is quite shocking. What he said next got everyone bursting into laughter " or a man…" He clarified that he's interested in only women. Everyone downed the shot except for Zasha who volunteered to keep track of the number of shots as well as take care of them afterwards. It was this question that got the brunette's attention. It was this question that Alyson hesitated on. She had been asked this personal question numerous times by interviewers and had always avoided it. Her online haters may find the answer obvious but her millions of her fans would like to know. She never thought that this could be how the whole world will know. But it seemed that the only one who cared and was affected by her response was Keira._

"You don't remember, do you?" Alyson reached down, gently touching her red cheek with her thumb. What she saw after she downed the shot was that the brunette had her jaws tightened, her hand clenched around the shot glass as if she wanted to break it, and her mind seemed to be somewhere else because Zasha had to call her to get her attention. It was her turn.

 _"Never have I ever slept with someone…I didn't love."_

Why the brunette chose to say that, Alyson wasn't sure but she was happy to know that their time together years ago was what she had thought. Keira did love her.

Alyson leaned down and placed a kiss on her rosy cheek. The questions that came afterwards eventually became dirty and naughty. She expected that to happen because it happened in her parties with her female friends. There was one question she asked, she ended up having to drink because nobody admitted to cheating in a relationship.

"Hey." Her smile widened when she saw the brunette's eyelids struggling to open.

She didn't intend on telling her the truth but if the brunette asks, she will. When she noticed that the brunette was having a difficult time keeping her eyes open, she moved her head closer above hers to block the lighting. That didn't help. The amount of alcohol she consumed was affecting her. Alyson again smiled when she saw her eyelids opening halfway. Her only purpose when she walked into this room was wanting to see her, but now, seeing the brunette's face moving up towards her, she only wants to do one thing. She closed the gap between their mouths. Her upper body moved on top of the brunette as she deepened the kiss. It could've been a longer kiss if both of them didn't have that much too drink. She wonders if she knows who she's kissing because the moment the brunette let go, she opened her eyes and saw the brunette was back into her previous state of unawareness.

"Keira" There was no response.

She wished the brunette would wake up at this moment because she's ready to tell her the truth. It might have been the alcohol in her own system because this time she wasn't thinking of consequences.

"It's me. Alyson."

She felt the symptoms of her own fatigue as her head dropped onto the brunette's shoulder. Her eyelids slowly drooped. If she was wearing comfortable clothing, her mind would have fallen into a deep sleep right there at that moment. She wearily picked herself up off the bed and walked towards the door. With her mind half asleep, her eyelids half opened, her weakness and fatigue kicking in, her hand slid off the doorknob and the other flicked the light switch off. She tiredly walked back to her previous spot, took her jeans off and dropped her bra on the floor before slipping under the comforter, snuggling comfortably next to the brunette.

"Never…have…I ever…..." Her lips moved. Her words were audible but only to herself as her mind falls into unconsciousness…quickly and easily.

* * *

London

It had been more than a month since Amy came back to London. The only one who noticed that Amy had been acting strange lately was, of course, Nadia. It was Nadia's day off and she had nowhere to go since her girlfriend is at work. Janet had been busy taking care of her baby so she wasn't aware until Nadia asked if she noticed.

Amy was on her way to the kitchen to grab lunch when she was asked to sit down on the couch.

"Is everything okay?"

Amy was about to ask the same question but realized that Nadia, a civilian and not the other former DEB might have noticed that she had been acting out of the ordinary.

"Fine, I'm just really busy with schoolwork and other things. Are you okay? Is everything okay with you and Holly?"

"just schoolwork? Are you really that busy?" It felt like she had not seen Amy for weeks. The time she comes back from work, Amy would already be sleeping and in the morning, Amy would already be gone before she wakes up. Nadia had seen her a few times but she always seemed to be occupied with something.

"mhm…courses are more difficult this semester…"

"I thought you would be busy planning your wedding." Holding the bottle with one hand and Zander with the other, Janet yawned loudly. She didn't notice anything weird about Amy because she herself had not been able to get enough sleep lately with the baby crying at night.

"we haven't set a date yet." Amy regretted for responding truthfully and so quickly. Janet's response would have satisfied Nadia's curiosity and concern.

"Why not?" A month ago, Janet learned that Lucy will come back after five months before the graduation. She thought they were going to have the wedding after that.

Amy understood why Janet would find it strange. But the truth is she's not sure what type of wedding Lucy wants. What if she still can't walk after 5 months? Would she still want a wedding?

"Amy, please don't tell me she's having second thoughts." Janet then realized that it could and should be the other way around. "You're not…having second thoughts, are you?"

"Nnnnno! " Amy could guess why but didn't appreciate Janet for thinking that she would leave Lucy because of her condition.

"Are you two okay?"

Amy didn't think Nadia felt the same way. "Nadia, nothing's wrong. We just haven't set a date yet." Nadia was looking at her in a way as if she didn't believe her. "We're planning to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon."

"oh…that's nice…" While Janet seems to think so, Nadia is still unconvinced.

"When was the last time you talk to her?" The last time Nadia heard was that everything was okay between them. But not having heard about their relationship for weeks, she wondered if anything happened.

"A few days ago." Amy can't remember exactly but it has been a long time.

"When?"

"Last week."

"What did she say? What did you girls talk about?"

Amy felt like she was being interrogated.

"things…"

"What kind of things?"

Amy had to put a stop to it because Nadia was beginning to sound like Max. "Nadia, there is nothing wrong…and Janet, I will never leave her…never." Her eyes darted from Janet to Nadia to see if they needed further explanation. "When she comes back, after I graduate, we're going to plan our wedding, then we're going to go to Hawaii, then…we're going to have a baby." Amy intentionally said that to change the subject.

"Baby?" Janet and Nadia said in unison.

Amy knew that would work and continued to tell them about their plans on having a baby. She didn't expect a hug from Nadia who congratulated her as if she is already pregnant.

"I'm so happy for you two." Nadia had thought about having babies but not the way Amy described.

That seemed to satisfy Nadia's concern until she asked Janet if she and Scud have a prenuptial agreement.

"no"

"Why?" Amy knows why but would like to hear her response.

"duhh…Because I know he would never cheat on me…" Janet didn't mean to sound rude but thought that was a ridiculous question. It's Scud. He waited 4 years to be with her.

"Then do you think I should ask her to sign a prenup?" Amy was expecting a quick answer from either one. _Tick tock..tick tock…tick tock_ …When no response came from either one, she wondered if they were thinking of the same thing she's thinking. She'll never leave the brunette but the only reason she will is if she cheats on her. "Well, that's not what I was expecting…so…you girls think I should?"

Nadia had to think about that question because she learned something about the brunette a long time ago when she went on a trip with her. Knowing how Amy would feel about it, she never told her. Besides, that was the past, the brunette was talking in her sleep, it may not be true but there is a good chance that it is because what the brunette said in her sleep was very clear. _Amy, I cheated on you._ Whether she did or not, Nadia believed that it will never happen again.

"Max thinks that I should." When Amy heard Max's suggestion, she was offended by it and knew if Lucy heard, she would be too. But after learning that Max had the idea from Lucy herself, she wondered if she should because Max had another reason for suggesting it besides the obvious. Max still doesn't seem to trust Lucy as much as she did for the mature one. Amy thought it was a good plan in case her own plan doesn't work out. She just didn't know how to ask her.

"What's going on?"

Amy knew nobody would understand except Max. "Nothing…I was just…forget what I said."

"Did something happen?" Nadia wondered if something happened while they were in New York. Was Lucy talking in her sleep again? That would explain why Amy came back alone. When Amy insisted that nothing happened, Nadia didn't believe her. She thought about calling Lucy to find out but the moment her phone rang, she thought it would be better to ask the person on the other end of the line. The only other person who might know would be Alexis but Alexis wasn't calling for her, she was calling for Amy who didn't have her phone with her.

"What are you talking about? Alexis." Alexis sounded nervous. Amy again realized she was left out of the loop. "uh huh…she did…huh…no…she didn't tell me." Now isn't the time to get upset, she listens carefully to what Alexis has to say. "So why don't you call her?" Amy expected her to call Lucy since it's her idea but realized the reason Alexis called is to let her know what's going on because Lucy did and will hide it from her. "50 million dollars?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sun has risen. Room is filled with warmth, light, tranquility, and quietness except for the sound of breathing but she didn't notice because her mind is in such a calm, peaceful state, she would want to continue to be in that comfortable place if not for the annoying sound that suddenly appeared. Her eyes opened then shut immediately. The window shades may be down but the room is still too bright. Her hand reached up, clumsily finding the thing that interrupted her sleep.

"hello…"

"honey, are you awake?"

"hi mom…" Her eyes were still closed. She coughed once, clearing the frog in her dry throat.

"Who is this?"

She was unable to hear clearly with the sudden onset of a headache. "huh…"

"Who…is…this?"

Her mouth opened and closed, swallowed once to soothe her throat that is in need of water. Feeling the pounding of her head, she regretted for drinking last night. What she regretted more was picking up the phone that isn't hers. She looked to the right. Waking up the brunette would be a very bad idea at this moment.

"hi…she's still sleeping.." Alyson knew what the next question would be because she herself had once been in the blonde's position. It happened years ago when the girl whom her ex was with at that time did not hide the fact why she was answering her ex's phone.

Alyson calmly told the blonde about the party last night and came up with the only story that would make sense. The brunette left the phone in the living room. She herself slept on the couch while the brunette is still sleeping in her own bed. "I'll go see if she's awake." Without waiting for the brunette's girlfriend to respond, Alyson put her jeans and bra on after putting the phone on the bed, then waited a few more seconds before knocking on the door while making sure the blonde on the end could hear the knocks. "I'm going to check up on her. She drank a lot last night." Without waiting for approval, she opened the door slightly, then closed it. "Kristin, she's still sleeping."

"Is she okay?"

Alyson placed her hand on the brunette's forehead to make sure. "She's fine." This time, she waited for the blonde to speak but knew what she was going to say. "Okay, I'll tell her to call you back." After hanging up, she let out a breath of relief, knowing what she did last night was wrong but she just couldn't help herself. "Sorry…."

Meanwhile, in London, Nadia and Janet were waiting for the blonde to tell them what happened. Who was she talking to if it wasn't Lucy? Janet had seen that look on the former blonde DEB before. The way she was looking at the phone as if hypnotized, the moment she jumped up when she learned that someone else picked up the phone besides her lover, that look with her brows furrowed together showed that something was bothering her.

"What happened?" It was a very casual conversation. Janet was very curious to know what got the former blonde agent acting that way.

After Amy told them what happened, she looked at Janet, then Nadia to see their reaction. But there was none, at least not what she was expecting.

"Why am I the only one who thinks there is something wrong?"

"Wrong? What's wrong?" Janet said. What took place could happen to anyone, especially leaving the phone somewhere else. She herself does it all the time especially after having a baby, her memory is getting worse.

"Would you think that something is wrong if it was Max who picked up the phone?"

It seems that Nadia is the one who knows her best. Janet will never understand. Nadia, on the other hand, didn't need an explanation because what she said next proved that she does.

"She would feel the same way if Ethan answers your phone."

* * *

Hangovers, Lucy had that before and regretted every morning after a night of drinking. But drinking to the point where she couldn't remember who put her to bed, that hasn't happened for a long, long time.

"Here, this will help." Zasha placed a cup in front of her. Sitting in the wheelchair, Lucy tried to make as little movement as possible because every time she moves her head, it hurts even more. She followed the others sitting near her, taking a sip of the hot brown drink which looked like tea but didn't taste like it. It didn't taste that bad, just a mixture of ginger and other stuff. CJ stuck her tongue out after taking a sip. She looked great last night but this morning, she's not the only one who doesn't have makeup on or as much energy as last night. Lucy was too tired to be bothered with makeup. In fact, she was so weak, she needed Zasha to help her blow dry her hair this morning. Lucy may not remember how she got to bed but she remembered what caused her to drink so much.

The game of Never Have I Ever started out to be a great idea. Like everyone else, she laughed hysterically when Bryan admitted that he never had sex with a girl...or guy. But her smile disappeared, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the megastar downing a shot. _No…Not Lucas._ The information caught her off guard, causing her to forget her turn was next. She wanted to ask if it's true. But knowing that the megastar would never tell her, she tried to find out by continuing on with the game. _Never have I ever slept with someone I didn't love._ When the megastar didn't drink, her heart plummeted to the floor. After that, she was no longer in the mood to play and downed one shot after another regardless of the questions that followed except for the one that the megastar asked. Not that she can remember if she did or not, Lucy didn't admit to cheating in a relationship. If she had known that her alcohol tolerance level wasn't as good as it used to be, she wouldn't have drank the last 2 shots.

"a guy and a girl?" Wes asked.

"NO…dude…girls!" Lucy said as loudly as her voice allowed her to while CJ laughed at Wes' ignorance.

"What's so funny?" Alyson just came down from her bedroom after ending a long conversation with her mom who wished her a happy birthday. She was anxious to find out if the brunette remembered what happened last night, mainly the kiss. _If she asks, then I'm going to tell her_. "Hey…" With a small smile in place, she said softly to the brunette as she sat next to her. That smile then disappeared instantly after hearing the explanation from CJ. She had thought that she was too drunk to know what she admitted to last night. She didn't think Keira actually slept with 2 girls at the same time. She may not know everything about Keira, but she never thought that she could be that type. _Disgusting._

Lucy absolutely hates it when someone implies that she slept with men. Maybe she shouldn't have responded so loudly because her not-so-sensitive mind at that moment wasn't aware that there was someone else behind her and might have heard. Based on the look that the megastar was giving her, Lucy realized that she might just have given herself a bad impression. In her younger days, it's considered to be the opposite. Her followers wished they were in her position. _Guess it depends on who's listening._

"It was…a long time ago. I actually…don't remember." All she remembered was waking up with 2 half-naked women.

"So what else have you done?" CJ isn't the only who wants to know.

Zasha placed a plate of scrambled eggs, ham and toast in front of the megastar who thanked her and poured herself a cup of coffee. Everyone including Zasha was waiting but what Lucy wanted to know was what she learned from last night. After Wes asked again, Lucy decided to tell them about the time she jumped from one rooftop to another to escape from the police. Lucy didn't feel the need to hide it from anyone including the megastar. She was young then. Young kids do stupid things. She just lied about what she stole and whom she stole it from. After giving them a detailed account of the escape, Lucy could see the look of admiration on CJ's face, Wes and Bryan seemed to be impressed, Zasha was too, giving her a smile. That was her intention but it seemed that it had an opposite effect on the megastar.

Nobody was in the mood or had the energy to go out after a night of drinking. CJ, Wes, and Bryan excused themselves and returned to bed. Lucy took her time in eating breakfast and noticed that the megastar was doing the same thing. There was only one other person left in the kitchen whom Lucy was waiting for.

"Zasha, can you give us some privacy?" There was no need to make an excuse.

"I'm going to clean up next door." Zasha shut the faucet off and left the kitchen.

Alyson waited for Zasha to leave before returning her eyes at the brunette. The story she just heard didn't surprise her. Having witnessed what the brunette did years ago to save that little girl, she knew what she was capable of. _But now…_

"Last night…" Alyson stopped when the same words came out of the brunette. The corner of her lips lifted. Her heart pounded at the same time. _Ask me about the kiss and I will tell you._ She remained silent, waiting…waiting…and waiting. "What?" The brunette was speaking in incoherent sentences. It was difficult to understand what she was trying to say until the end.

"Do you…love him?" That's not what Lucy wanted to ask. If she was talking to CJ, Zasha or the guys, she would have said something else, straight to the point.

 _Lucas again_. Each time she wanted to talk, she found the brunette always changing the subject to Lucas. She understood why but that's not what she wants to talk about. "Last night, do you remember what happened last night?"

"yes"

Alyson's smile disappeared as quickly as it came when the brunette continued with her questions. This time, the questions were more direct.

Lucy knew she was out of line. It's none of her business but she really wants to know. Lucy pushed the switch on the wheelchair to go forward to catch up to the blonde. "Do you love him? Are you still going to be with him? wait…"

"It's none of your business." Alyson said as she continued walking out of the kitchen.

"I know it's none of my business but you can't trust him." Lucy stopped the wheelchair from moving forward when the blonde suddenly turned around.

"Do you really want to know?"

Lucy nodded once, paying full attention.

"Yes, I love him, I'm still going to be with him. And yes, I slept with him."

 _Damn it_!

"…and do you want to know who else I slept with?"

 _There's more?_ Lucy didn't think she's that type of woman. Even though that's what the internet says about her, she didn't think it's true. _She's so young, so innocent looking, so well-mannered, so..._

 _"_ You…" That's the look Alyson is expecting. The brunette was staring at her in confusion. "That's right. You and me…last night." That confused look turned into absolute stunned disbelief. Alyson slouched forward, looking deeply into those big dark brown eyes. "and you know what else…Your girlfriend called this morning. She wants you to call her back."

Lucy remained in her catatonic state as she watched the blonde walking away. The moment she heard, she tried to recall everything that happened starting from when the game began. Placing her hands over her face, Lucy closed her eyes, hoping that she can remember something. The same thing happened with the two girls she woke up with years ago. She remembered kissing, touching, and taking their tops off but that was it. "Fuck…" What she had on this morning, underwear and a tank top without her bra doesn't prove that nothing happened. Lucy headed towards the stairs. There was no way for her to get upstairs easily. She didn't get anything installed to allow her to do so since she didn't think she would need to. She decided not to call the megastar down and headed towards her own bedroom. There's no doubt in her mind that in her drunken state, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from having sex with the hot blonde. There's no doubt in her mind that the megastar was drunk last night as well and possibly found herself naked this morning in her bed. "Oh God…" The thought that she might have taken advantage of the situation in her drunken state sickens her. Lucy moved the wheelchair forward closer to the bed and placed her hand on it and closed her eyes, hoping to remember something, anything. It didn't work. She can't remember anything. But what she saw when she opened her eyes proved that the megastar was in her bed last night. The strand of hair on the pillow could be Amy's but the possibility is very, very low since she had the duvet, pillow cases, and sheets washed many times after her fiancée left. "what did I do?" Her heart jumped at the sound of her phone. _Amy. Does she know?_

"Hello…hey..." Lucy tried to remain calm and let her girlfriend do the talking so she can find out what she knows. "I was just going to call you."

"You were?…"

"mhm…" It doesn't seem like her plan is working because Amy seems to be waiting for her to speak. "What's up?"

"Lucy, are you hiding something from me?"

Having been in numerous situations like this, Lucy knows enough to deny everything and not to give out any information until the truth comes out. "No"

"Yes you are."

 _Never admit to anything until the truth comes out_. Besides, Lucy doubted that the megastar told her girlfriend because she couldn't think of a reason why she would. "What's this about, Amy?"

There was a long moment of silence as if her blonde lover was trying to think of what to say next. When the silence finally ended, Lucy was shocked to learn that Lucas finally gave in. The prepaid phone# she provided is no longer in use. Lucy hasn't checked the email address she provided to him but Alexis did. "okay, I'll take care of it."

"How? How are you going to take care of it?"

"I don't know yet. I'll call Anthony and we'll think of something."

"You can't show yourself, Lucy." Amy was shocked to learn about the deal that Lucy offered to Lucas to stay away from the megastar. Fifty millions dollars is a lot of money. She was surprised that Lucas decided to take it now. _Why now? Is it because she rejected his proposal?_

"I won't. We'll send somebody."

"Lucy, she rejected his proposal." Amy didn't see a point in going thru with the deal since the megastar isn't interested in marrying him. Why waste 50 million dollars when the end result will be the same?

"but she still wants to be with him." Lucy wasn't sure until a moment ago.

There is a simple solution. Amy wasn't sure why the brunette couldn't think of it. "Then tell her. Let her know what Lucas is willing to do. Then she wouldn't want to be with him."

Lucy wished it's that simple. "She said she loves him, Amy and I can't tell her. We don't know what Lucas is capable of. We don't know what she will do." Lucy could think of a few possibilities. The megastar might hate her for interfering since she still has no proof that Lucas in involved in the bank heist or Lucas may be able to convince her that he has no plans of leaving her even if it is part of the deal. If that happens, then nothing is going to change. She has not yet come up with a plan to make sure Lucas will hold up to his end of the deal. Have someone follow him every day? What if she decides to invest in his company?

"Whatever you do, don't go back there and don't let them know about you." At first, Amy didn't see any problems if Lucy decides to meet with Lucas' mother. But now, she wants her to stay away from them.

Lucy agreed and promised that she will let her know once she and Anthony come up with a plan.

"And Lucy, don't drink so much."

* * *

Two months later

"Why are you here and not with her?" Kat asked while sitting on the couch with her 2 feet up on the coffee table. School is out for a week. She expected the blonde to go to Canada to visit her fiancee.

Amy had been visiting Kat and her former boss on weekends when she's not busy. Kat still doesn't know her true identity and she has no plans on telling her. "I have things to do."

What's more important than being with the one you love…even if it is for only a week. "school projects?" That's the only thing Kat could think of.

"mhm…" Amy pressed a button to change the channel, then again and again.

"it's getting worse." Kat said, keeping her eyes on the news as it showed a footage of the aftermath of a terrorist attack. Crowds of people could be seen screaming and crying. Roads are filled with rocks and pieces of collapsed buildings. Another footage showed masked armed men shooting. Foreigners were taken as prisoners with hands tied behind their backs.

If someone told her years ago that this would happen, Amy wouldn't have believed them. The future is supposed to be better not worse. Power of terrorists seems to be spreading and rising to the point where the government can't seem to stop them.

The one sitting next to her may have partial memory loss but Kat couldn't see any difference between her and the former agent she once knew. She always has that look of seriousness and concern when she hears about news like this. "Do you miss being an agent?"

"Sometimes" Amy didn't have to think about that question because she asked herself the same question every now and then. Being an agent has its advantages. The feeling that she gets when she helped solve a case is the one thing that she misses most about being a DEB. She is happy to be able to help people using the money she inherited but that feeling isn't the same. But would she want to go back being an agent? Absolutely not.

"Maybe you can do that, part-time."

"Yeah…right…" Amy laughed along with Kat whom she found odd when she first met her in person because she didn't expect an agent to be that petite.

"I'm sorry. This is too depressing." Kat took the remote and shut it off. "Let's go out."

Amy is not tired yet but would like to know what Kat has in mind. If she wants to watch a movie, she'll have to pass because watching a movie in a cinema with someone other than her girlfriend seems weird now that she has a girlfriend.

* * *

Amy didn't want to but Kat begged so she gave in. Going to a sports bar at night is not something she's interested in. But she understood why Kat would want to come to this place. On the side is a dining area. Every seat around the bar area is filled with people of different ages, 20's, 30's, 40's, and even 50's. Some were chatting with their friends. Others, like Kat, came for a purpose.

"See anyone you like…" Amy said as she took a sip of the non-alcoholic drink. Kat had been looking around since the moment she came in. The interior design brought back memories of the time when Amy was a DEB. The atmosphere was great. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Music was low enough so people can hear each other talking without yelling. It was the first time she and her team, Dominique, Janet and Max went out for a drink. That night was similar to tonight. The weather outside was a little chilly. They were sitting in the middle of one side and saw 2 guys staring at them. One guy raised his glass but she wasn't sure whom he was smiling at. That night, she realized what type of person Dominique is. Dominique raised her glass and smiled seductively at him, giving them the signal to come over which they did. Amy never liked the idea of meeting guys this way because the conversation always starts off with a lie because they can't tell them that they're DEBS. The most interesting sight of that night was seeing Dominique flirting with the guy. That's what she thought until she and the rest of the team Janet and Max found Dominique having sex with the guy she just met in the back of his car which they wouldn't have found out if his car wasn't parked next to theirs.

"mmm…is that guy looking at me or you?"

Amy can't tell either. "Keep looking at him." While Kat did that, Amy turned around. "Is he still looking at you?"

"I think so."

"Okay, if you want him to come over, then raise your glass and smile at him."

"I can't do that."

Amy expected that. Nobody is as brave as Dominique…well, except for Alexis…and her fiancée. "Okay, just keep smiling and wait for him." Amy had previously suggested that this isn't the right way to meet guys because most of these guys came for only one thing and that's not what Kat is looking for. It worked. Amy was very surprised that it did. But what she was more surprised with was what a bastard that man turned out to be.

Inside Kat's bedroom, Amy patted lightly on her shoulder to comfort her. The night didn't turn out the way Kat hoped. If anything, this night would serve as a reminder for her to avoid going out to those places to meet guys. "Why is it…so difficult to find…a decent man?"

"I know." Amy couldn't agree more. It turned out that guy is a married man. He didn't have a ring but Amy saw the indentation on his finger. If she weren't a DEB, she would have believed him when he said he's divorced. With one question after another, Amy saw right thru him.

"maybe…I should be…like you." Lying on the bed, Kat had her eyes closed. She didn't drink much but had tried the alcoholic drinks that the guy bought for her. She didn't notice anything wrong until the blonde started asking personal questions.

"ohhhhh…Kat…." Amy said as she stroked her back up and down. She's not surprised to hear that. It happens to some women. Not having trust in men is the reason some women chooses to be with women. But for herself, it's not.

"…cheater…scum…stupid men!…"

* * *

Canada

Anthony came up with a great suggestion that day she called him. Having dealt with numerous negotiations, he knows a lot of people who can assist. The deal was signed 2 weeks ago. Lucy was happy to learn how fast Anthony was able to have everything set up in Switzerland. It's a small startup company with a small group. Some employees chose to stay with the company and moved to Switzerland while some did not. Most of the employees who agreed to move are the ones with stock options. Like Scud, Anthony thought the company has potential to make a profit. All it needed is more professionals and a change.

"He's leaving next week."

Lucy wished she was there to see his face when the offer was made to him. According to Anthony's people, Lucas didn't agree to move the company to Switzerland. There was no need to. He tried to talk them out of it by saying how it would affect the development of the products because employees wouldn't want to move. Only the people who have been there for years know what's going on. Hiring new employees would slow down the development. But when he found out that he is also required to move to Switzerland, it became clear to him that nothing has changed even though 'David' is dead. Lucy wasn't surprised that he would ask to see Alexis. What she was surprised with was that Lucas didn't take the offer until 2 days later, the end of the deadline.

"He'll be out of her life…and yours."

Lucy hopes so. "But what if she finds out?"

"Would you tell your girlfriend that someone paid you to leave her? Would your girlfriend want to be with you if she finds out?"

 _He wouldn't._ But Lucy can't help but wonder what the megastar would do if she finds out. Lucy would continue with the conversation if she was not interrupted by the slamming of the door.

"I'll call you later." Inside the billiard room, Lucy hung up without providing an explanation. Standing close to the door is the megastar, looking as though she is furious with something, probably her. Lucy had never seen the megastar this upset before. On a second thought, the moment the megastar moved, walking rapidly towards her, Lucy remembered when and where she had seen that look before. Her head jerked back, her hands were ready to block whatever is about to come her way.

"Was it you?"

Lucy still can't remember what happened that night. She had tried to find an opportunity to talk to her privately to ask her about that night, but each she time asked, the megastar would leave as if she didn't want to talk about that night. Can't blame her but Lucy would really like to know what she did. Was it consensual or did she only know about it after she woke up? Finding herself with a woman may not be the same as with a man but Lucy still wants to know what happened. What she expected to change but didn't was that the megastar was still talking to her and helping her with the daily massage as if nothing happened between them.

"Did you offer Lucas $50 million to stay away from me?"

 _God damn Lucas. What the hell is wrong with him?_ Lucy never thought he's smart, but now she thinks he's a complete idiot. It seems that he has more of his mother's genes. "No" _Never admit to it until the truth comes out._

"Stop lying! I know everything!"

Three hours ago, Lucy had no idea where the megastar went with Zasha and Bryan. But now she knows. The megastar went to meet with Lucas who somehow found out she's in Toronto.

"Does he know you're here?" That's Lucy's main concern.

"You have no right to interfere!"

"He's only after your money…and this proves it!" Lucy didn't want to shout but it seems that's the only way to get her point across.

"So you think he loves me because of my money?"

It sounded ludicrous to anyone who heard. Who wouldn't want to be with a beautiful woman? "He's willing to give you up for money. Is that the type of man you want to be with? " She expected her to understand but it doesn't seem that way.

"He told me everything. He doesn't want to leave me. He accepted your deal…because of his mother."

What Lucas told her was a sad story of her mother's life, how a woman without a husband raised her son by herself by working multiple jobs. It took years of hard work to have the life that she has now. His mother begged him not to give up this opportunity to revive his company that he has worked so hard for. It was a story that would get anybody's sympathy.

"You can't trust him"

"He said he's willing to give up everything for me! Including leaving his mother."

It wasn't just the paparazzis, Lucas was also the reason Alyson decided to go back to Canada. She was shocked to learn that Lucas asked her parents for permission to marry her even though she had already rejected him. Her mother of course didn't approve based on the length of time that they've been together. But Lucas didn't give up. He sent her flowers every day and not only flowers. On certain days, she got a box of chocolate, a card, edible arrangements and small gifts to remind her that he will always be there if she wanted to talk. It wasn't just the gifts. Lucas invited himself and his mother to her parents' house. What was she supposed to do, not let them in? That's what she wanted to do. What Lucas' mother came to say, she was very uncomfortable listening to it. The way she talked about Lucas, she made it sound like there won't be anyone else who will love her more than her son. It wasn't only about Lucas. His mother talked about herself too. She learned that his mother had once fallen for a man so hard, she regretted being with him afterwards. What his mother was trying to say, she understood perfectly. It was a day of torture having to listen to his mother. She didn't tell Lucas about this but he somehow found out and apologized for his mother's behavior.

 _What the hell!_ Lucy didn't think he would say such things. She may not know what his mother is like but it seems that Lucas's relationship with his mother isn't that close. What could she possibly say to that except:

"He's not a good man."

"Do you have proof?!"

Lucy couldn't think of anything to say. "Wait…." Lucy called out in her wheelchair as she tried to catch up. Zasha was standing outside the door. CJ and the rest of the members were standing along the hallway. Lucy wasn't sure if they heard. Whether they did or not, it didn't matter. "Wait!" Calling loudly didn't work. The megastar kept on going and walking up the stairs while eight pairs of eyes were staring at her. "Did you see him?" Lucy was worried that Lucas might have them followed. If that's the case, they'd have to leave.

"You don't have to worry about that." Lucy trusted Zasha to know what she's doing but realized 5 minutes later what Zasha meant because the megastar was coming down with her luggage.

"Where are you going?"

Lucy followed the megastar towards the main door and continued asking until she gets a response. She couldn't catch up with her in her wheelchair so she signaled CJ with a head nod to get her to block the door.

"Please…I just need to know where you're going."

"Where do you think I'm going?"

"Lucas?"

The short moment of silence confirms it. While moving closer to her, Lucy tried to think of a way to stop her from leaving but couldn't come up with an excuse or a reason in that short amount of time.

"Don't go."

Lucy thought it worked when the megastar took her hand off the luggage handle and bent down to her level but it wasn't what she expected. What she heard is what she has been trying to prevent from happening since that day she met her in London.

"Lucas proposed…I said…yes."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

2500 seats inside the Albert Royal Hall were filled with happy faces looking proudly at their friends, family, and love ones walk up the stage. Like the rest of her classmates, Amy had been waiting for this day for years. The commencement speeches were typical, nothing extraordinary. It might have been but Amy wasn't sure because she wasn't really paying attention. _I can't believe she's not here._

Lucy had called a few days ago to let her know that she won't be able to make it but Amy didn't get upset because she had thought that her lover wanted to surprise her.

"Maybe she has something important to do."

Alexis always seems to be on Lucy's side. This time is no different.

"like what?" Amy tried to be mature about this. It is only her graduation, not her wedding. But she did want her fiancée to celebrate with her.

"maybe she knows you don't want your friends to know about you two, so why come if you're going to introduce her as your friend…" Alexis took a sip of the Diamond Escape cocktail.

"How did you know about that?" The answer is obvious but Amy would like to know what else Lucy told her.

"Why are you still hiding it?"

Amy didn't have an answer. It's not because she's ashamed of being with Lucy. She, just like Nadia, believes that it's nobody's business but theirs. Unlike Alexis, she doesn't feel it's necessary to announce it to the whole world.

"because…they don't need to know…" If they ask, then she'll tell them. Besides, she had no plans of inviting her classmates to the wedding. Are we still having a wedding? Does she still want a wedding since there's no change in her condition? Her response seems to have satisfied Alexis because she changed the subject.

"so…what are your plans?"

"marriage, then a baby"

Alexis found her response funny because she sounded like she can't wait. "I meant…what do you want to do for a career?"

"not sure yet.." Career will have to wait. What's more important now is starting a family with Lucy as soon as she can. She just hoped Lucy felt the same way because in the last few months, they didn't talk about their future. The first few times she called her, she asked about her condition. Hearing no change, Amy stopped asking after that. Their phone calls became less, their conversation became shorter. But did she ever think that the long distance affected their relationship? Never, because what she did receive from her lover from time to time are text messages of love with heart emoji.

Both turned towards to the front where laughter became louder. It has been a long time since they had a party like this. Inside the private room in Scud's restaurant, Ashley seems to be having a lot of fun trying to hit the piñata that Ethan is holding while Holly stood behind her to make sure she doesn't hit anybody with the bat. Along the wall is a large graduation banner that Janet insisted on buying. It wasn't a surprise party, but a party that Janet insisted on having to get everyone together. Near the long table filled with dishes of food stood Michel and Scud, talking about something Amy couldn't hear but if she had to take a guess, she guessed that they're probably talking about business. Janet…oh Janet…Janet is holding a plate piled with food in one hand and seems to be having trouble sticking to her diet plan. And there's Nadia, with a glowing smile, walking towards them. With a smile like that, one would think that the party is for her.

"hey…Is she coming?"

It's 9PM, at this point, it became clear that her lover isn't coming. "no" Amy said with disappointment and noticed that Nadia was also disappointed. What she also noticed is Alexis grabbing hold of Nadia's hand to stop her from leaving. It doesn't seem like Alexis had any regrets of letting her go but there were things that she did and said that made Amy wonder if she did regretted…like now.

"Nadia, this is really good." Alexis pointed to the drink Nadia created for Lucy. "Do you think you can do the same for me? How about a dish? something spicy and sizzling…hot...like me..."

 _Is she serious?_ Nadia found her behavior silly. _Maybe she has too much to drink._ It sounded like she's serious because Alexis even described what ingredients to include in the dish. Nadia wanted to head back to her girlfriend but became nervous when Alexis suddenly brought up one of her concerns.

"Does Holly know about us?"

"no she doesn't and I don't intend on telling her." Nadia said a whisper.

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"Why?"

Amy would like to know as well. Letting Holly know about their relationship would only make it awkward for them when they meet. It didn't make sense to Amy until she noticed what Alexis was looking at.

Nadia gasped loudly and quickly headed back to where Holly is standing.

Holly was talking to Ashley and is now looking at them. "Does she know?" Amy can't tell but it doesn't look like she does.

"…she will…God…she's so hot…"

What? Amy snapped her head at Alexis in confusion while wondering why she suddenly had the hots for Holly.

Her eyes turned towards the direction where Alexis was looking at. It's not Holly. Lucy would have said the same thing if she is here. What is showing on the tv is a video footage of the megastar singing in a concert. It didn't surprise her that Alexis has a crush on the megastar because when they were in NY, Alexis didn't want to leave. Her interest in the megastar was very noticeable.

"What!" Amy shot up next to Alexis who was as shocked as she was. It may have been 6 months since that ordeal. The gossip may have died down but there are still people talking about the megastar. But that's not what the news is currently talking about. She knew it's getting worse. She knew it could happen anywhere. It's just hard to believe that it's actually happening…in London. A bomb exploded outside the arena in London. Thank god it's outside. If it's inside the arena, who knows how many would have been injured. What she was just thinking led to another thought. Lucy isn't here. Is she there?

"Alexis, she's not having a concert right now, is she?" Amy hoped not because knowing Lucy, she would be there to protect the megastar. There could still be bombs inside the arena that has not yet exploded and Lucy could be inside.

"no"

Amy let out a sigh of relief. Her heartbeat instantly returned to a normal pace.

The party started out with having fun but what happened changed the mood completely. Janet left early with Scud because of the baby. Michel doesn't live near the arena but knows that it must be chaotic outside, so he decided to wait half an hour before leaving with Ashley and Alexis while Ethan, Amy, Nadia and Holly stayed behind to clean up and lock up.

"Where's Holly?" Nadia just came out of the bathroom and was expecting them to wait for her.

"kitchen" Amy had been watching the news near the bar area while waiting for them. Interviews of people who witnessed the explosion are being shown on tv. The arena is surrounded by police, bomb squad trucks, ambulances, and fire trucks. People had been evacuated from the arena. The news didn't mention deaths but there were injuries. She didn't think the day could get any worse until the double doors from the kitchen swung opened. There is Holly, with a gun pointed behind her head, pushed forward by a male wearing full face ski mask. Then there is another behind him. Even if Amy had a gun, she wouldn't have been able to do anything because two more came from the back of the restaurant behind Ethan who has his hands raised.

"Against the wall!"

Amy complied, walking away from the bar towards the wall in a slow pace while trying to think of what to do.

"Don't shoot, you can have the money, I'll give you the money." Ethan stayed rooted in his position with a gun pointed to his head, watching Nadia and Holly walking towards the wall.

Something isn't right. It was obvious to Amy that they came for another purpose because burglars usually wait for everyone to leave first. It became clear that they had been here before because they knew exactly where the surveillance cameras are and dimmed the lights before spray painted them.

Ethan yelped as loud as he could after being handcuffed behind his back and pushed against the wall. The front doors may be locked, the lights in the front may have been turned off, people outside may not be able to see them, but Ethan was hoping someone outside can hear him. It didn't work. His mouth was then prevented from talking with duct tape.

"Anyone else?" A deep voice came from the man who grabbed himself a chair and moved towards the center before shutting the tv off.. "Sit…" He commanded.

Sitting near the corner is Ethan who's sitting uncomfortably on the floor. Three feet away from him is Amy, glancing at each masked intruder. Nadia had her right arm over Holly, using her own body to protect her girlfriend sitting behind her.

Amy doesn't recognize his voice. Looking at the man sitting six feet in front of her, she focused on his eyes, lips, height, movement, and body frame. That's what she had been trained to do. If she can't see their faces, she's taught to remember every other detail. If they're not burglars, then they must have some connection with the former criminals. This is, after all, Scud's restaurant. It's very possible that they came here looking for Lucy. It's very possible that they came for revenge. It's very possible that he could be… _Jean Claude._

"What do you want?" Amy asked calmly but didn't get a response. It was the way his eyes were looking at her, scanning her from top to bottom. It was the way he smiled at her. It was the way he stood up, taking one step closer towards her. What he wanted became obvious. It's very possible that he might not be Jean Claude. It's even more possible that he sent someone to do his dirty work. It's possible that he could be Thomas. She could hear Ethan's mumbling,trying to say something, trying to break free to stop him from coming closer.

 _Ethan. Save your energy._

Amy's not sure what he's planning to do but has an idea of what she could do when he gets close enough.

 _Don't interfere. Ethan. He will kill you._

She turned to the right, hoping he would get her signal. But it doesn't look like he understands because he is still trying to move closer to her, to protect her.

 _Ethan, you forget what I used to do._

Ethan may have, but not Nadia who remained in her position, using her body to shield her girlfriend from bullets that may be flying towards her in any moment.

 _Ethan. You're getting too close._

Amy shifted towards the left closer to Holly as the leader of the group took another step closer. All she needed was for him to try to touch her. Then she would be able to grab on to his hand and take control. One bent of his finger will break it, he will scream, she will easily take control of his gun and use his body to shield herself, then she will shoot the man on the right, then the other two. All she needs is 6 seconds. 6 seconds may be too long. She just hoped she's fast enough. That was her plan until someone knocked on the main glass door.

The lights in the front may be off, people outside may not be able to see them, but if anyone outside looks hard enough thru the tinted window, they would be able to see that it's not completely dark inside. There is a sign taped to the door outside that says 'closed for private party.' Unless that sign has been taken down, Amy didn't expect anyone knocking the door at this hour.

A gun was immediately pointed to Ethan's head when he mumbled louder than before.  
"Be quiet."

There was nothing he could do, nothing Amy can do. When the knocking on the door stopped after a moment, she could see the disappointment on Ethan's face. _Ethan, whoever it was wouldn't be able to help us._ She was glad that whoever it was decided to leave because if that person didn't, there would be one more person she won't be able to save. Maybe it's someone looking to use the bathroom. It's unlikely but it could be. When the knocking continued along with the ringing of her phone, she has a clue of who it could be and hoped she is wrong.

 _Not now. Lucy, leave. Stop calling._

The moment Nadia was ordered to stand up, Amy could think of only one way to save everyone, including the person outside.

"…no, don't...I'll go with you…it's me that you want..." Amy said as she stood up with both hands raised high, letting him know that she's willing to go with him. She tried to warn him that it could be a customer who comes every night to get a drink. She tried to warn him that he could be armed because he's a cop. She realized her warnings didn't work. What she also realized was that she's right.

… _Lucy_ ….

Twenty feet away, standing behind the wheelchair is a black woman whom she had never seen before. Seeing the dozen roses falling on the floor as her lover raised her hands, Amy could only pray he came for another purpose other than to kill her. If he wants to kill her, it would be easy to do so and there is nothing she can do to save her lover. The moment Amy saw him move the wheelchair towards him, her heart pounded nervously.

"Surprise, surprise, nice to see you again…"

It's at this moment Amy is certain that he came for her lover. But she was wrong in thinking that it was Jean Claude. It wasn't Thomas either. She was as shocked as everyone else after he pulled off his black ski mask. He looked older and thinner. Years in prisoner clearly affected him. The question is how did he get out?

Jehan was expecting a surprise reaction from the brunette but there was none. He expected her to ask questions but all that came out of her mouth was 'Who are you?' Scanning the brunette from head to toe and back up again, he noticed how different she was from the one he met years ago. That energy, that power, that confidence and arrogance she once shown him were no longer there. His brows furrowed, his eyes locked on her dark brown pupils, studying them in confusion. Those were not the eyes of the powerful criminal leader he heard about. She looked as weak as some of his prison inmates.

"Stop...pretending!" His frustration exploded and startled everyone including his men when he kicked the side of the wheelchair, causing Lucy to fall out of it.

"She doesn't know who you are!" Amy quickly hovered over Lucy, wrapping her right arm around her. She has no idea what Lucy's plan is but knows that she must have one. Why else would she lie about not knowing him? She may not have seen him in person but should know who he is. She quickly explained the brunette's condition and added a little lie to it. She expected him to get a laugh out of it and he did. Who wouldn't be satisfied to find that the one who put him in prison could no longer walk? The question is does he know everything?

After his laugh came to a halt, Amy shifted a little, shielding Lucy from his gunpoint. Seeing his glare at her, then at Lucy, then back and forth again, she could tell something is about to happen. But it's the change on his face that gave it away. His anger flared, his grip tightened as he moved his aim from Lucy to her.

"Don't lie to me! If you do, she'll be the first to die."

Ethan was looking as though he was preparing to jump in front of Amy. Lucy remained in her position sitting on the floor and moved her arm in the front, motioning Amy to move behind her. Nadia placed her arm and right shoulder in front of her girlfriend, ready to use her body to protect her.

"I don't know." It's the truth. What Jehan asked, Lucy has no idea.

"Don't lie to me!" His frustration and anger are clearly visible.

"7 minutes"

"Take her."

Lucy had thought he meant her not Amy. "Don't you touch her!" Lucy pointed at the man who was about to grab Amy. "How much is he paying you? $1000, $10000. I can pay you ten times as much. You…you…and you…$100,000 each." Money can turn against people, especially these people. It works sometimes but not all the time. This time it didn't work. "I'm warning you. I have friends more powerful than he is. So you better think twice before doing what you're told."

Lucy didn't think this will work either because they have full face ski masks on. Getting revenge would be very difficult if she doesn't know what they look like. It seems to be working because nobody is moving until Jehan pointed a gun at Nadia. _He's not going to shoot Amy because he wants her. He's not going to shoot me because he needs me._ Screaming will only make him more angry, so she changed into a calmer tone. "Look, I can't tell you what I don't know. What are you looking for? Just tell me what you're looking for?"

Jehan was running out of patience and stepped closer, moving his aim back to the brunette. He was about to handcuff the blonde himself until a familiar sound is heard from the outside, getting louder and louder. They knew what it was but weren't sure if it was for them.

"I suggest all of you better leave now before it's too late. I can't see your faces. I don't know who you are. So run while you have a chance." Lucy said.

That calmness, that tone of confidence sounds very familiar. He's not thinking of escape. He's thinking of how she was able to call for help. He's thinking of what his assistant had once warned him about. _She's not to be messed with._ He's thinking of what his cell inmate said to him. _Good luck._ He's thinking of how she was able to convince one of his men to run for his life while he still has a chance.

The siren faded into silence. Everyone remained quiet as one of his men walked towards the window to check it out. Jehan aimed at the brunette, holding his pistol with both hands. What happened so far isn't what he expected. He came with a plan and there was no doubt in his mind that his plan will work.

"You move and I will shoot." He won't kill her but he will shoot.

But what happened next, he couldn't control his body from reacting. The moment he looked away when the first shot penetrated the window, he felt the worst pain of his life. His hands lost control of the gun, his whole body became weak at an instant. He screamed in pain, his knees collapsed, hitting the floor. He gasped for air, feeling as though he has trouble breathing. His hands trembled as he saw blood gushing out below. He could hear his men screaming in agony but he wasn't thinking about them. Everything happened so fast, he only realized what happened when he saw who was standing in front of him.

* * *

In the old days, Lucy would have her men take care of her enemies, drive them to a warehouse or forest, beat them up and tortured them until they give in. If Lucy had more time, that's what she would have done with Jehan. Standing at the end of the ambulance, Lucy stood still as she watched the agents go inside the restaurant.

"Is everyone okay?" Helene expected a response but there was none. She understood why because what happened tonight, she herself was surprised by it. "Does anyone need to go to the hospital?" The question was directed to the young woman whom she had never met before.

"Holly?" Nadia said, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend who has been shaking non-stop and has not said a word.

No words came out of Holly, only a shake of her head as if she is traumatized by what just happened.

"Are you sure? Your hands are trembling." It might be because of the cold night, but it's most likely from what she just saw.

As requested, Lucy and Amy stepped away from the ambulance to the car parked next to it.

"So…what does he want?"

"her" Lucy responded without hesitation.

It didn't make sense to Helen until she was reminded that Jehan had a thing for her former agent. All this trouble for a woman?

"and revenge, but we don't know what he knows."

Lucy's explanation again didn't entirely make sense. It would have made sense if he knows about the setup. But how did he find out? She noticed her former agent had been very quiet, so quiet, it seems odd. The blonde may not be the same person she used to know but she used to be an agent so what happened inside the restaurant shouldn't have affected her unless she got hurt which in this case, she wasn't. The way she had allowed the brunette talk and she herself agreeing to what her lover said is what Helene found strange.

"Kristin, I'm sure you have a lot of questions so I'll let her fill you in. But…I just want to let you know, it's not that I don't trust her, it's because there are procedures I have to follow. This is London not Paris. You know how it is."

Lucy wanted to but didn't respond with a nasty comment. If she had not come, who knows what Jehan would have done to them? If Helene didn't come so soon, Lucy would have been able to get more information from Jehan. If she was alone with him, she would have made sure he won't ever think about revenge or Amy ever again.

When Lucy straightened her posture, paying full attention to the front, Helene turned her attention to the front. It might be dark, but she could see who is lying on a stretcher.

"Is he alive?" Helene asked the man pushing the stretcher.

"affirmative…but we need to get him to the hospital."

Helene didn't ask but was informed where he was injured. She was hoping to lock Jehan back into the cell immediately. Staying in the hospital could give him a chance to escape but there is nothing she could do about it. After informing her agents to look after him, she returned back to the previous spot, next to Lucy.

"Who did it?" Helene has yet to get a detailed statement from all of them.

"I did." Lucy said as she kept her eyes at the body lying unconscious on the stretcher.

"So you aimed for his…"

"I was aiming for his hand. He was pointing a gun at me." Lucy interrupted.

"So you missed?"

"Yes, I did." That's what Lucy was aiming for. But it hit the area just above his penis. The pocket knife came in handy. "If I have a gun, then I wouldn't have missed."

What the brunette just said didn't make sense. What Helene saw the moment she walked into the restaurant were bodies with blood lying on the floor. The front window was shattered, possibly by the rock she saw on the floor. Surrounded by broken glasses was a man who had been shot. Another was unconscious on the floor with a sharp object pierced into his bloody hand. Jehan was lying on the floor with blood soaking thru the front of his pants. The former criminal leader, her former agent, and the black woman were each holding a gun. She would think that the brunette would take the opportunity to kill him. If she had, she wouldn't be liable for shooting in self-defense. "but…you shot the other guy…?"

"No. She did…" Before Lucy could get to that guy near the window, he was already shot by ZJ.

Helene turned towards her left and noticed the black woman had been sitting alone on the trunk of the car.

After Amy explained how she injured the other guy with her jewelry accessories, she asked to continue with the questions another day. It's not 11PM yet but she would like to go home and she's not the only one.

"All right, go home. I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Can you make sure he's locked up this time?" It's not Helene's fault that Jehan escaped but Lucy has nobody to put the blame on but her. Besides, Helene assured her that Jehan is still in prison after she called her to check it out. Getting her assurance, Lucy ignored the information that was given to her from an old acquaintance. Luckily, she didn't disregard it completely and took precaution.

It was a very quiet and very comfortable ride home because what Ethan was sitting in wasn't his own suv. It would be too dangerous to drive their own vehicles since they had no idea if Jehan tampered with them before they entered the restaurant. It may be dark outside. It may be dark inside the limo but Ethan could still see Amy, sitting across from him, with her head leaning against the brunette's shoulder, her eyes were closed, her fingers intertwined with the brunette's. He had a lot of questions but it wasn't appropriate to ask at this moment with Holly sitting in a similar position next to Nadia. What he wanted to know is who is this person sitting across from him? It seems that she already knew what was happening before she even entered the restaurant. It seems that she somehow knew what was going to happen because the moment he heard the window shattered, Jehan was hit with a knife. He might have been there but he didn't see how it happened. His brows knitted together in confusion. His eyes focused on the brunette who moved her attention from the window to him. _Who are you?_

* * *

Once they arrived to the house, nobody wanted to talk about it except Ethan who had no choice but to wait til tomorrow to get his questions answered.

After taking a shower, Lucy expected Amy to be waiting for her in the master bedroom with a lot of questions but was surprised to see nobody after she stepped out of the bathroom. Sitting on the end of the bed, Lucy exhaustedly let out a loud breath of air after flopping her back against the sheets. What happened tonight was far from what she had in mind. It surprised her that Jehan found out her true identity. But does he know that I set him up years ago? It doesn't look like he does because revenge isn't the reason he came. What she told the head of Division 16 was only a guess. She's not too sure herself if Jehan came for Amy or her. What she was certain of, though, was that Jehan won't be telling Helene what he wants from her.

Lucy sat up when she heard the sound of the door being opened. Her smile grew as she watched her lover walking towards her.

"Surprise…" Lucy did plan on saying the word 'surprise' but not in this tone. It came out sounding like she was asking for forgiveness which she was for not showing up in the graduation ceremony. As soon she heard the first word coming out of Amy's mouth, Lucy grabbed her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss came in hard, fast, and unexpected. Amy wasn't able to finish her question. She missed her too but she would like her questions answered first. She pulled her mouth away but that didn't stop Lucy from kissing her feverishly on her neck and jaws. Amy asked her question but the only response she got was

"I miss you…"

"Lucy, wait…" Usually when she says that, Lucy would stop kissing her and touching her, but this time, she didn't. The more Amy tried to pull back, Lucy held her tighter, leading her, pushing her backwards against the wall. "Lucy…"

"…tomorrow….…" Lucy continued smothering her with kisses while unbuttoning Amy's pajamas. She has no intention of stopping unless Amy really doesn't want to. She could hear Amy's words eventually changing into inarticulate sounds. She could hear Amy's breathing becoming quicker as her own hands came into contact with her sensitive areas. She realized she succeeded when she felt no resistance as she placed a trail of kisses from her collarbone down to her breasts, taking a moment to taste and feel each one before pressing her lips down further. The taste, the feel, the scent of her lover's body brought back memories of those nights five months ago. She was reminded of the third night when her head was suddenly pulled up as she was about to kiss the area below her belly button. "I miss you so much." Lucy didn't give Amy a chance to respond back and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. The bed may be right behind her but that's not where she wants to go yet.

Amy has never done this before, standing half naked against the wall with only her pajamas top fully unbuttoned. This isn't what she had in mind before she came in. She was hoping to get her questions answered first before...

"uhhh..."

Her breath hitched the moment she felt a nudge at the entrance of her core. She wasn't expecting that and could feel what is about to happen next as her legs were being parted, her buttocks pressed against the wall. But what she was expecting to happen next didn't because of th _e_ two knocks on the door. Lucy was ignoring it. She wanted to ignore it too but it was quite distracting.

"Nadia…not now." It's obvious to Lucy that it could only be Nadia. Zasha may be staying with them but she couldn't think of a reason why Zasha would be knocking on her door at this hour. "Holly?" Lucy said in a whisper. "What does she want?" Lucy didn't want to, but after Amy pushed her away and hurriedly went into the bathroom as if afraid of being caught in this situation, she pulled up her underwear along with the pajamas pants and went to open the door. Lucy had wanted to tell her that there's no need to hide because Holly might have already found out about their relationship.

The moment Lucy opened the door, she could see that Holly still has that same look she did in the ambulance. Traumatized. "hey…" Lucy understood what she would be feeling right now. It might not be her first time seeing so much blood, but it could be her first time being threatened with a gun and her first time seeing someone get shot. What she would need right now is someone to comfort her, someone to sleep next to her for the night.

"Can…we…talk?"

Lucy had an idea of what she would want to talk about. She was there. She heard what Jehan said. "I know you have a lot of questions. Forget everything that happened tonight. Get some sleep. Everything is going to be okay." Lucy hoped she gets the hint not to tell Helene anything if she asks. But knowing Nadia, she might have already told her. It's that look again, that same gaze she had given her when they first met. When that look suddenly changed into a look of shock, Lucy came to understand why and was a bit startled when Amy suddenly appeared from behind, opening the door a bit wider.

"Holly, it's late. Try to get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

Amy had to interrupt because it was getting late. Besides, like Alexis said, there is no point in hiding it from her. If Holly doesn't know about their relationship, she should now because she has a bath towel wrapped around her naked body just above the chest.

After Holly left, they continued where they left off…on the bed. It had only been 5 months but it seemed that her bad-ass former criminal leader wanted to make up for all those nights they were apart because what they just did was the longest they had ever done it... _not that she's timing it...it just felt that way._

"Amy"

Amy became confused when Lucy didn't continue. She could tell, by the sparkle in her eyes that something is wrong.

"I missed you."

…or it could just be her way of showing her how much she missed her. Lying comfortably on her side with her left leg in between Lucy's, feeling soft strokes up and down on her back, Amy did the same while keeping her gaze into those loving dark brown eyes until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the moment Nadia slipped into bed, she realized that Holly is still awake. Seeing those blue eyes filled with worry, Nadia wished she could go back in time and took her home before it happened. If she did that, her girlfriend wouldn't be scared to the point where she couldn't sleep. If she did that, she wouldn't have to tell her to forget everything she heard and saw. If she did that, she wouldn't have to worry about the possibility that Holly might want to end their relationship because nobody likes to be lied to.

* * *

Amy is used to getting up early but this morning she woke up later than usual. With Lucy back with her, she was able to sleep better. Besides, her body was tired from last night, more tired than Lucy because she fell asleep first. Downstairs in the dining room, Amy wasn't surprised to find everybody except Janet waiting for the most important person. She was immediately approached by Scud who heard what happened from Ethan.

"I don't know." Amy said as she took a seat across from Holly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She didn't tell me."

"What do you mean she didn't tell you?" He expected her to know everything. What she said doesn't make sense. "She won't tell you?"

"She will…today…" Amy hoped Scud will stop asking because she didn't want everyone especially Ethan to know what they did last night, although it's very possible that they already know.

Scud can't wait any longer because he wanted to go upstairs to wake Lucy up.

"She went out….jogging…." All eyes were staring at her in confusion for many reasons. Amy too was surprised to find that Lucy woke up earlier than her. Jogging, so early in the morning? Lucy never did that.

While eating her breakfast, Amy noticed that Nadia had been very quiet. Holly is eating at a turtle's pace while keeping her head down as if what happened last night is still affecting her. It should. It's normal. She had seen it happened before to many people. It's going to take time to forget.

"Holly…" Amy didn't want to bring up last night but did want to apologize for not telling her the truth. "Don't blame Nadia. I told her not to tell you. We've…broken up a few times…and…I don't want anybody to know about us…." She expected Holly to say something but she didn't as if she can't. There was no smile as if what she just said didn't affect her. It shouldn't, but Amy did expect her to accept her apology. "Are you okay?" Amy got a good night sleep but it doesn't look like she or Nadia did.

"How long…have you two…been together?"

Not only was she eating at a turtle's pace, Holly was talking in that same way.

"years…" That's Amy's response to everyone who asked. If they ask again, Amy would repeat her response until they stop asking. Holly should have more questions but it seems that she wants to wait for the brunette like everyone else.

After 10 minutes, Scud can't wait any longer and called Lucy. "Where are you?"

"Here…"

Scud quickly went out and saw Lucy at the door in her jogging outfit with ZJ behind her. It has been a long time since he saw ZJ. In her jogging outfit, with a different haircut, she looked very different from years ago. Questions flew out of his mouth. He stopped when Lucy passed by him like he's invisible. Everyone stepped aside as she walked towards her destination.

"Good morning…I got you a smoothie, pineapple peach, nondairy"

Amy wasn't expecting a kiss or the smoothie, but did appreciate it. She is happy to see her but she couldn't help but think that there is something…different about her. It's the way she cut off Scud, telling him to wait while looking at her. It's the way she ignored everyone else. It's the way she placed her in the center of attention as if she is the most important person and nothing else matters. T _here is something…different about her._

"I'm going to take a shower."

Amy didn't think that she actually went jogging because there is no sweat on her.

"Do you want to join me?"

If she's drinking her smoothie right now, she would have choked on it. Amy heard that before but was surprised that she asked in front of everyone.

"no?...okay…"

After Lucy gave her a kiss on her cheek and went upstairs, everyone was looking at her as if she had the answers for her behavior. The only one who's not looking at her is Holly who is still looking at the stairs as if Lucy is still there.

"What's the matter with her?" Scud said.

Amy had no clue either, but one thought came to mind. _Is she back to being 18 again?_ Amy cleared her ridiculous thought while taking a sip of the smoothie as she walked back to the dining room.

Scud was getting very impatient but there was nothing he could do except wait. When Lucy finally came down after half an hour, Scud remained silent as he watched her movement. Previously, he was shocked when he learned from Ethan that she could walk again. His first thought was 'Why didn't she tell me? I can keep a secret.' His next thought was 'Why didn't she tell me she was coming back?' Lucy hid from him many times before. He wondered what her reason is this time besides wanting to surprise them.

Amy wasn't expecting another kiss. She told her numerous times not to do that in front of people especially Ethan. It seems that she may have forgotten.

Keeping his eyes on Lucy, Scud waited for her to finish eating breakfast. Sitting next to Lucy is ZJ who is happy to finally get to meet the former blonde agent. Knowing that Holly is there, Scud decided to wait until Lucy is alone. Everyone was very quiet for a while until Nadia broke the silence by thanking the newcomer for saving their lives yesterday as she poured her a hot cup of coffee.

"I wish there was another way." ZJ apologized for having to fire the shot. It may have a silencer attached to it but it was still loud. The guy near the window was too far away. So she had to take the shot from where she was after picking up the gun from the floor which the other guy dropped after he was injured by the former blonde agent, then tazed by the brunette. "Are you okay?" She noticed that Holly has a different expression than everyone else.

Seeing Holly nodding with uncertainty, Lucy apologized for what she went thru and reminded her to forget everything she saw and heard. She expected Holly to ask questions but was surprised with her response.

"I understand."

Lucy anticipated more questions from her later and continued eating while waiting to see who will ask the first question. She guessed it would be Amy but she was wrong. It was Scud who asked when she was able to walk again.

Her lips lifted into a wide grin, she placed the utensils down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. When she took too long to respond, Amy asked another question when a thought suddenly came to her.

Amy was ecstatic last night because before they made love, what Lucy said to her was what she had been waiting for a long, long time. _Let's_ _get married now._ Amy wondered what changed her mind. For sure, she thought Lucy would want to postpone it, a month or months because nothing has changed since the last time they spoke. Anthony is still trying to find out who framed him. According to the internet, the megastar is in hiding because she got pregnant from the sexual assault. Amy might not know what the megastar's condition is currently, but she is certain that she's not pregnant. _She's not pregnant. Is she?_ If she is, it could only be from Lucas and that would be the only reason Lucy stopped talking about Lucas and the megastar during their phone conversations.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said I have to be careful with my ankle." Lucy said as she placed her hand over Amy's.

"What happened?" Nadia beat everyone to it by asking first.

Lucy expected that question. She also expected what they will ask after she responds, so she gave them a short version of the story. "I fell…."

Amy didn't notice last night. Of course she wouldn't have. There were other things more captivating than her feet. Amy quickly looked down under the table and asked Lucy to show her. There were scars, two of them.

"So after you had the surgery, you can feel your legs again?"

That's not what Lucy was going to say but what Amy said sounded logical. "…it was really painful…I felt this sharp pain in my nerves from my toe to here." Lucy said as she pointed to the back of her waist. Just like the first time she got the megastar's sympathy, she got her lover's sympathy.

"Then you shouldn't be jogging. You need to let it heal." An unexpected comment came from nurse Holly. "If you put weight on it too soon, the bones aren't going to heal properly." Her concern and change of behavior were noticed by everyone.

Amy agreed and advised that she should stop jogging and get an xray as a precaution. She didn't realize how bossy her words came out until she saw everyone staring at her. She sometimes forgets who she's talking to and she knew better than to say it like that when there are others around. But it doesn't seem like it bothered Lucy at all because Lucy took her hand, stood up and announced her plans of getting married. Not only was Scud surprised, she herself was too after learning where it's going to take place and when.

"Okay?"

Amy was still stunned and didn't know what to say. They never decided on a place last time so she thought they would talk about it first.

"Okay then...I want everyone to have a good time, so wear whatever you want." Lucy turned her attention back to Amy on her left. "We're going to get married this time, I promise." Lucy kissed her hand. "Any questions?" The only ones who aren't looking at her in confusion are ZJ and Holly. ZJ already knows. As for Holly, she can't tell what she's thinking. There were no questions until she went back to her masterbedroom. Scud was the first one to enter, followed by Amy.

"What happened?" Sitting next to her lover on the edge of the bed, Amy has questions too but allowed Scud to ask first.

Lucy blamed it on Helene for not checking it out. She only knew about it from the day before. After getting Helene's assurance, there was no need to alert everybody of something that isn't true. It was Lionel who told her about Jehan's escape. That's whom she met with this morning. Jogging was just a lie. Since Anthony couldn't leave the country with the charges against him, she did in his place to meet with Lionel for business and other reasons.

"So why didn't you tell us you're coming back today?"

"To surprise her…" Lucy said in an obvious tone. But the truth is she came back a few days ago but she didn't see a point in telling Scud about that. Lucy apologized to Amy for not being there sooner. It could have been worse if she got there later.

"what is he looking for?" Amy said.

"I don't know." That's the truth. Lucy never told Amy what she learned from Anthony regarding her father's secret. Amy doesn't work with the government anymore but Max does. Getting the government involved is the last thing Anthony needs. They don't know what it is yet but knows that it had to be something big to have mafia leaders involved. Anthony advised her not to tell anybody especially Amy. Not that she doesn't trust Amy, but she didn't want to put her in a position where she had to decide between her and what is the right thing to do. To Lucy, the right thing to do is not have the government involved, not yet…anyways. Now that the secret is out, Lucy can't hide it from her anymore. "After my mother died, my father...we...became distant. He didn't tell me."

Scud heard about it from Anthony but like Uncle Nick, he had no clue.

"Do you think she knows? Do you think that's why she wanted to see you because she thinks you have it?" The way Lucy was looking at her, the way her upper body sprung up, Amy could tell that she was amazed with her speculation.

Lucy had never thought of that because Lucas' mother made it clear that she wanted half of the inheritance. Now it seems to make sense. What if whatever it is that Jehan is looking for is worth more than half of her inheritance?

"Tomorrow, I'm going to get a gun." Scud was more concerned about their safety.

"Guns are illegal." Lucy would have carried one in public if it isn't.

Scud knew that but has one in the restaurant just in case. "taser gun…"

"that's illegal too.." Lucy reached into the drawer and took out a bag. "Here." Lucy said to Amy as she strapped it around her wrist. "Press here, set the password, then close. Now press the password again, aim, then press this button."

Scud was shocked to see what came out. It was like Spiderman shooting a web except it's not a web but a very thin, dangerous wire.

Amy had seen it last night and realized what Lucy had under her sleeve, literally and figuratively. Last night was one of those situations where she wished she was still an agent. Luckily, she prepared herself and created a bracelet with sharp objects attached to it where she could pull it off and throw it like a ninja weapon. It didn't kill that guy but did cause him to drop his gun and give Lucy time to taze him.

"It's from Uncle Nick. See if you can perfect it."

Lucy threw the black bag to him. Scud will know what to do with it so she didn't have to tell him to distribute it. With Scud's intelligence, he probably can improve it.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" That was her signal for Scud to leave because she would like to spend time with her fiancee.

"Yes, Lucy…you should have told me." Scud closed the door hard to let her know that he's upset with her decisions once again.

Lucy expected that and can't blame him. "Now…what do you want to know?"

Most of her questions have been answered except for one which she could guess how it happened but would like confirmation.

"Who threw the rock?" Amy didn't think Lucy would enter the restaurant without a plan. She probably knew something was wrong when they didn't open the door. When she got a shrug as a response along with a cocky grin, it became clear that ZJ wasn't the only one with her last night.

Lucy didn't want to talk about it so she described the plans for the wedding in more detail instead. It's going to be a small wedding so there's really not much to do. "Now, do you have plans for today because unless you want to get married in a pair of jeans, you'll need a gown."

Amy couldn't think of anything to say except that she doesn't want to go with her because a gown is usually chosen by the bride. Having Lucy there with her doesn't seem right. It would just take the surprise out when she sees her on the wedding day. Besides, she already has one in mind. All she had to do is order it and have it altered. What she wanted to do instead is spend time with her lover like what a normal couple would do.

* * *

"How do I look?" Amy said as she placed a top against her upper body. She expected the brunette to give her a comment which she did but not stepping into her private space as if wanting to kiss her. Amy quickly stepped back and reminded her not to do that in public as well as not in front of Ethan.

"Sorry"

After Lucy moved away a few feet from her, Amy wondered if she hurt her feelings. Alexis can do that, not her. She had thought they'd understand each other's do's and don'ts by now but by the look on the brunette's face looking away from, it seems that she is still bothered by what she is not comfortable doing. "Lucy…" Before she could ask her what's wrong, she was interrupted by someone who was calling her name. Her body became stiff for a second. She's beginning to think shopping is a very bad idea.

"Hi…Lauren" School's out. Most of her classmates either started a new job or taking a vacation before finding a job. Amy is the only one who's getting married. The last person she expected to see is Lauren because Lauren is not from around here. She took a quick glance at Lucy and hoped that Lauren didn't notice her.

"Is she your friend?"

Lying wouldn't work because it's obvious that Lauren noticed before she came over. Amy waved to Lucy to come over and introduced her. While watching Lucy shake hands with Lauren, Amy can't control her heartbeat from pounding because she knows how much Lucy hates it when she introduces her as her friend. It may be what Alexis said. _She didn't come to my graduation because of it_. Her nervousness stopped along with her thoughts because another thought appeared when she noticed how Lauren and Lucy seem to hit it off. Lucy was giving her suggestions on how to interview after Lauren told her that she is going on her first job interview tomorrow and is nervous about it. Their casual conversation somehow led to laughs. What tLucy said was funny but Amy didn't find it funny at all because it sounded like she was flirting with Lauren.

What…is she doing? Amy was stunned silent as she watched her lover walking with her classmate to another section of the store, 25 feet away, to help Lauren pick out an outfit for her interview. Lauren may be in her young 20's but she's not Lucy's type. Is she trying to get me jealous? It did in some way. Seeing Lucy talking closely with any girl will get her jealous. Amy reminded herself not to act that way because jealousy is the number #1 cause for arguments in a relationship. "Is that necessary?" Lucy was walking to the fitting area with Lauren.

 _Trust…Amy_

"I do trust her, mom." That's what her mother would have said at this moment if her mother is standing beside her. Love and trust goes together like peanut butter and jelly. Amy's mother once said to her. After her mother gave her that speech, Amy asked a question which her mother found strange. Maybe it's because of her age. She was only 12 then. Her mother didn't answer her question but instead replied with 'Only you would know the answer.' To this day, Amy still doesn't understand what her mother meant because she simply asked her mother this: _When do you realize you completely trusted Dad? Before or after you married him?_

A moment later, Amy noticed how happy Lauren was, walking towards with the brunette by her side.

"What do you think?"

Amy nodded in approval and thought that would be the end of the conversation, but it didn't stop there because Lauren asked if they want to have lunch together. That would be a definite no. Before she could respond, Lucy offered to pay for the outfit which Amy found abnormal. So did Lauren.

"No, I can't let you do that."

"Consider it as a gift."

Lauren was unwilling to let go of her outfit until the brunette became persistent and made a deal with her. Watching Lucy walking away to the cashier, Amy had no idea why she would offer to pay for it. Paying for lunch is okay but paying for clothing for someone she just met seems odd. What sounded even more odd was when Lauren asked if the brunette is married.

"No…why…do you ask?"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Why? Do you want to set her up with your brother?" Not that she knows if Lauren has a brother, but she assumed that's what Lauren is going to ask because it's not the first time Amy was asked that question. It came mostly from her male classmates. It could also be that she wanted to set her up with a friend. But it was neither. She was shocked to learn about Lauren's preference.

"Don't look so shocked."

"Sorry…I don't…I just…you completely surprised me."

"Why? because I don't look like a dyke?"

Amy never liked that word because she found it offensive. It seemed that Lauren also misinterpreted and was offended by her reaction. "that's not what I meant. "

"here you go, let me know if you get the job, okay? Remember what I said, it's not the end of the world if you don't. If you do get the job, I'm afraid you'll have to spend twice as much as this."

Lucy expected to get a laugh out of Lauren and she did. She also expected Lauren to ask for her phone number but before she could give her an explanation of why she can't, her phone rang.

"Excuse me…"

While Lucy stepped aside to take the call, Amy noticed that Lauren had her eyes on her lover the entire time.

"Do you think she…"

"No." Knowing what she's going to say, Amy stopped her from completing the question.

"But she seems…"

"She's not. She was just trying to be nice." Amy again interrupted her from speaking and decided that it's best to leave. "I'll talk to you some other time. Okay?" _It's nobody's business but theirs. Nobody has to know._ _If they ask, then I'll tell them._ Amy suddenly came to a halt. It's not because of what she just said. It's because of what Lauren said.

"Kristin, we are still friends, aren't we?"

Amy just realized that her reaction along with her actions a moment ago, the way she rudely interrupted her, the way she was walking away from her in a rapid pace, had somehow caused Lauren to think that she is a homophobic that her sexuality is a factor in their friendship. Never once did Amy think that this…would be the reason for her to tell her classmate the truth.

* * *

The call came from the head of Division 16 and it was urgent. It was inappropriate to talk over the phone so they went back to her place after making sure nobody was around.

Inside the living room, all were very quiet after getting the news from Helene. Lucy has an idea how to take care of the problem but Helene would never agree to it. She would if she doesn't work with the government. Torturing would work especially with people like Jehan. He doesn't have the power or the smarts. What happened last night was evident of that.

"Did you find out how he got out?" Did he bribed the guards, higher officials, or was he just lucky to find a big hole in the floor of his cell that leads to the sewer? Lucy would like to know who helped him and who told him.

"It's currently being investigated. That's all I can tell you."

That's not what Lucy wants to hear.

"So…Kristin…what do you think?" Helene noticed again she has been very quiet.

"no" The response came from Lucy. Helene was expecting that but would like the blonde to speak for herself.

"okay"

"Amy, no! He's lying. He doesn't have that capability."

"What if he's not?"

"He's not going to tell you." Lucy doesn't have to look at Jehan to know what he's thinking. He wanted to see the blonde and the only way to do that is give them the idea that he knows where the next terrorist attack will be. The bomb placed outside of the arena last night was just a warning. The next one will be bigger, there will be more than one and will be detonated in a place full of people, so he said.

"That's why I want to go, to see if he's lying." Amy saw the concern in the brunette's eyes. The firmness of her grip showed that she's not willing to let her go.

"Why can't you just torture him? Do it behind doors. Nobody is going to know."

Lucy said to Helene, letting her know how dissatisfied she is with the way she's handling the situation.

"As much as I would like to do that, I can't because this is London and because it's going to happen tomorrow."

Lucy had thought that last night would be the end of Jehan. _That bastard is smarter than I thought._

"you know he's not going to tell you."

"I know. But I want to try. He's not going to be able to hurt me."

Lucy tried but was unable to convince her.

* * *

Amy had thought that the destination would be a room with three walls and a window divider between them with surveillance cameras and bugs to listen in on their conversation. She didn't think the meeting would take place in a hospital room guarded by 2 agents.

Helene stepped inside followed by Amy who noticed how happy Jehan became as if surprised that his plan actually worked.

"Uncuff me." Lying on the bed with legs and hands cuffed, Jehan requested his hands to be uncuffed.

"Can't do that."

"Uncuff me!"

Helene has been in this situation before many times and knows how to deal with criminals like him. She took Amy by the arm with the intention of leading her to the door.

"Wait"

Helene expected that and grabbed a chair for herself and motioned the blonde to sit next to her.

"I want to talk to her privately."

"Mr. Durant, you should know that you're in no position to make that request." Calling him a scum would only make him more angry, so Helene refrain herself from doing so and stood up. "She's here because she wants to know what you have to say, not because I asked her to. "If every criminal said the same thing you said, what do you think will happen? We... don't give in to people like you."

"It's okay."

Helene expected the blonde to say that. They didn't plan it ahead of time, but she expected the blonde to jump in. It's about letting Jehan know who has the upperhand. Helene walked out, leaving the door slightly open.

Amy still can't remember him. She once asked Alexis about it but she and Michel said the same thing. They had no idea Jehan had interest in her.

"Kristin, I…" Jehan gave up trying to make himself more comfortable and flopped his head back on the pillow. "I would never hurt you."

What happened last night didn't seem that way. Amy's brows furrowed, letting him know that she's confused.

"You pointed a gun at my head."

Jehan was hesitating as well as stuttering as if he knows that whatever he says wouldn't have made sense. The only word that came out of his mouth was "I…I".

"What happened to you?" Amy had no idea what he was like before but knows that people change for many reasons, just like Alec, Ethan and Nadia. She was surprised that he admitted being greedy and blamed Benjamin for showing him the way. She was even more surprised that he blamed her, pointing out that her relationship with Michel played a part in changing him.

"Maybe if we've never met, maybe if you never talked to me that night, maybe if you had treated me like I was nothing, then I wouldn't have…"

Amy had no idea which night he's referring to but would like to know what they talked about. She has heard it all before. Criminals always have an excuse for being the way they are and doing the things they do. Jehan's case is not uncommon. Amy didn't respond, knowing how useless and impossible it would be to make him take responsibilities for his own actions. She's not sure why he then brought up the kidnapping years ago.

"I had people looking all over for you. I wished…I was the one who saved you."

Amy still has no clue why until he spoke again.

"Is it because she saved you? Is that why you're with her?"

Amy didn't think that was the reason for Kristin. As for her herself, it's not. "No"

He was hoping it isn't true. But her one word response, the way she protected her and the dozen roses confirmed it. "Is it because you feel guilty for shooting her? you thought she could never walk again?"

Janet had once said that to her when the brunette went into a coma. Honestly, the way she felt about the brunette then isn't the same as how she feels about her now. Amy needed to change the subject before it's too late. If the bomb is going to go off tomorrow, then they might be doing something right now at this moment.

"If you know what's going to happen tomorrow, I suggest you tell them what you know. Make a deal with them, this is your chance to redeem yourself."

There was no reaction from the man lying on the bed, just staring at her with a small smile on his face as if that's all he had wanted before being taken back to the cell.

 _He's lying._

* * *

Lucy wasn't allowed to go and had been waiting for a couple of hours for Amy to come back. The moment Amy stepped inside, Lucy could tell that she had failed.

"He won't tell you." It wasn't a question. It was obvious to Lucy that it was a trick to get Amy to see him.

Amy shook her head. "It's not tomorrow."

Seeing how exhausted she was, Lucy allowed her to go upstairs to change before asking any more questions. Helene has the same look of defeat. The situation didn't look good because Helene was cursing in French as well as describing in detail of what she would do to him after all this is over.

"What happened?" Lucy didn't think there was a need to act this way. Now that he confessed it's not tomorrow, there will be time to torture him and get the information out of him.

"You should've killed him when you had the chance."

That's one thing Lucy never expected Helene to say.

"Let me talk to him." What Lucy is thinking of is to beat the crap out of him, then get information about the attack and the secret.

"You can't. You need to leave the country."

* * *

Meanwhile

Lying on the bed with her legs dangling over the edge in her own bedroom, Amy was thinking of how to deal with the situation that she somehow got herself into. She went over the situation again and again in her own head to see what she could have done to change the outcome. Would killing him change it? She has no idea. It might not. If she had listened to Lucy, would she still be in this situation? The answer is yes. Jehan came prepared and had also planned ahead of time how to get himself out if captured.

"Amy!"

By the concerned look on her lover's face, it seems that she has found out.

Lucy quickly approached and embraced her in a tight hug. "Don't worry. Okay? I'll take care of it."

That's what Amy's afraid of. The only way to take care of it is by killing him. That would at least take care one part of the situation. "How? You can't kill him. Lucy. People are going to die." It could be hundreds, even thousands.

"I'm not going to kill him…Not until he tells me, then I'm going to kill him."

It was only this morning that they were talking about getting married. Amy never thought the day would turn out like this. Drops of tears escaped her eyes as she reached up to caress Lucy's cheeks. The head of division 16 no longer has control of the case since the attack will take place somewhere in London or outside of London so she has no choice but to inform the London officials of what she found out.

"It's not going to be that easy."

"Don't…even…think about it.."

Seeing tears dropping one by one, Lucy reached up with both hands and wiped them away.

"Don't you dare think about it." Lucy pulled her in closer, pressing her own forehead against hers. Not getting a response could only mean that she is thinking about it. "If you do this, I'm going to kill him, then…I'm going to kill myself. You understand me." Lucy said in a commanding tone as she held both sides of Amy's head firmly.

A few months ago, Amy lied to Bobby about the reason she eloped with Lucy. Lucy had also thought that she might have sacrificed herself to save her. At that time, Amy wondered what she would do if the situation does come up.

 _My life for thousands; My life, my body, my dignity for Lucy._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Three months ago

"Son of a bitch!" Anthony was as upset as she was.

Lucy couldn't do anything to prevent the megastar from leaving. She even tried to get the megastar's sympathy by grabbing hold of her hand. That led to her falling on the floor when the megastar tried to pull away. She was screaming in pain but the megastar either saw right thru her or stopped caring because she left without saying a word.

"What the hell does she see in him?"

Lucy wished she knew. "Anthony, what can we do?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Take care of it? How? She doesn't want Lucas dead. He is after all her father's son. After Anthony assured her that he's not going to let it happen, she did feel better knowing that it's not going to happen any time soon. That was her thought until she had her electro-acupuncture session that day. The way she suddenly screamed during the session scared the heck out of CJ as well as her acupuncturist.

"arghhHHH!" Lucy breathed in and out, trying to hold it in but it became too painful to bear. She quickly lay back down and remained as still as she could. "What's wrong with me, doc?" If she moves her body in a certain way, it somehow causes a sharp pain from her toe thru the nerves all the way to her spine. Her whole body will then tremble, the pain will then slowly go away after she moves back into the correct position. She noticed the look of disgust on CJ's face as if she saw something gross on the table. What's on the table is her, lying on her back with shorts on. "What?"

"umm….can you feel this?"

"no" Lucy had no idea what CJ just did.

"I think we need to get you to the hospital. You'll need surgery."

Lucy is afraid to lift her head, but she did in a very, very slow pace. "oh…shit…that doesn't look good"

* * *

It was a bad idea to grab on to the megastar. If she didn't, she wouldn't have fallen and broke her toe and ankle. Her foot became so swollen and bruised once she got to the hospital; it looked like a pig's foot. Her small toe could be bent backwards. That's what CJ did to show her, yet she couldn't feel a thing.

Lucy tried many times to call the megastar to let her know of her condition. It was partly her fault so she expected her to have some remorse and possibly come by to visit her. When the megastar didn't pick up her calls, she sent images of her swollen foot to show her she wasn't lying. When that didn't work, she had Zasha relay the message in person.

After the surgery, Lucy requested to be discharged immediately to go back home where she would be more comfortable. But even in her comfortable king size plush firm bed, she didn't sleep well. It was difficult to do so with the cast on her foot, 2 disabled legs, and a mind full of worries.

Next day, in front of the panoramic window, Lucy had been sitting in the wheelchair, looking at the blue sky for hours, waiting for Anthony to call back with some good news, waiting for Zasha to call back, waiting for the megastar to call back, and waiting for her mind to come up with a new plan.

"Hey…" CJ said and bent down next to her.

CJ looked different and Lucy realized why after hearing her request. The megastar may not have listened to her but at least CJ did. "Go ahead. Have fun."

"Wes is going to be back in an hour."

Lucy couldn't help but smiled at CJ's new look. She reached out to put CJ's hair behind her ear. All she did was give her suggestions and she was surprised how effective it turned out. She wished the megastar had taken her suggestion. Everything would be so different if she had.

"You look beautiful." Her eye liner, her glossy beige lips, her light makeup, and her blonde hair looked as fresh and new as if she had it cut and colored yesterday. Lucy wasn't expecting it but was surprised to receive a kiss. "What…is that for?"

"Never...have I ever kissed a girl…and now I have."

That was what CJ said in the party. Lucy thought that was hilarious. Knowing CJ, she probably did that to cheer her up. Lucy wanted to ask how she felt but was interrupted by someone coughing behind them. _I hope it's not Bryan_. If it is, CJ would have a lot of explaining to do because she is planning to go out with him to watch a movie and that kiss wasn't just a peck on her lips. After turning to see who it is, her lips lifted into a bigger smile. What she was expecting was a call first not a surprise visit.

After CJ left, Lucy wasn't sure what to expect. Is she still mad at me? Is she here to see if I'm lying? Did she come to apologize? Now that she has a day to think about it, Lucy expected her to come to her senses and understand that her only motive is trying to protect her. Watching Zasha leave the room, Lucy wondered why she didn't call first.

"What did the doctor say?"

Hearing her tone of concern, seeing the worry in her eyes, Lucy felt more relaxed than before.

"It's going to take about 6 weeks to heal."

"Can you feel it?"

Lucy wished she could feel her gentle touch on her leg. "no" The moment she said that, the megastar had her eyes on her as if expecting her to continue, as if she knew what happened. Zasha could have told her. "but…I felt something…yesterday…before the surgery, a sharp pain…from there…" Lucy leaned forward pointing to her toe and drew an imaginary line up to her waist. "…to here…" Lucy did pretend to be hurt before so she didn't want her to think that she's lying now. "It was…very…painful." If Lucas wants to play the sympathy card, then she can too. "I still can't control them." Playing the guilt card could get her extra points too.

"I'm sorry."

Lucy expected that and was also hoping that she would offer to come back to live with her. That would at least get her away from Lucas for a while. The moment she saw the megastar standing up, facing the panoramic window in silence for a long moment, she knew that something is about to happen. _She might have another reason for coming other than to see how I am._

"Three months…" A crazy idea just came to her. Lucy couldn't think of a new plan so the only thing she could do is stall.

"What?"

"Stay here…with me…for three more months…please…" Her eyes pierced into those blue ones. Lucy knew that the megastar would understand what she's trying to do. She just gave herself a time limit to prove to her that Lucas isn't right for her. If, after 3 months, she still can't, then she'll stop trying to break them up.

"Whatttt!"

 _Okaaaay. Maybe she doesn't get it._ By the look on her face, it seems that she might have misinterpreted. _Stay here with me for three more months. Yeaaa…I guess that could mean something else._ Lucy quickly explained. She's not sure if she got her point across because the megastar didn't let her finish.

"Was it your idea to call my mother?"

Lucy had no idea what she's talking about so she could only say what others would have said in this situation. "What?"

"Was it your idea to tell my mother about Lucas's financial problem?!"

It wasn't her but Lucy has an idea who might have. Anthony. _Why didn't you tell me what you're going to do first?_

"How dare you! Do you know how worried she was? Do you have any idea what it feels like to find out from a stranger that your daughter is dating a con-man? She was so scared, she won't listen to anything I said."

Lucy came to understand what she's talking about. Anthony's plan could work. She may have accepted Lucas' proposal. But without her parent's approval, she might not go thru with it. Her mother had just gone thru with finding out that her daughter may have been assaulted, now finding out that her daughter's boyfriend is after her money, Lucy understood why the megastar would be upset with her.

Her head tilted backwards as the megastar leaned forward. That same anger and frustration she saw yesterday is now facing her, very close to her face. What Lucy wants to do is calm her down but it doesn't seem like she can. What Lucy is hoping for is for her to think about what she said earlier but it doesn't seem possible. Maybe it would be better to talk about it some other time because it seems that the megastar has had enough.

Lucy can't read her thoughts but could see that she's pissed, more pissed than yesterday. Who wouldn't be? She would be too if someone interfered with her love life. _But this is different. I'm trying to protect you._ Lucy wondered if she heard her thoughts because the megastar doesn't seem to be angry anymore. She became confused when the megastar lifted her lips into a conniving smile and reached out to touch her face. She didn't mind being touched by someone as hot as the megastar but at this moment, what she is expecting is a slap on her face not a gentle rub on her cheek.

"Remember that night…you don't…do you?.."

The moment Lucy was reminded of that night, she didn't want to be touched. She leaned her face to the side away from her fingers. Her voice sounded gentle but what came out of her mouth is a threat.

"What do you think will happen if your girlfriend knows about it?"

Lucy hated being threatened. She has been threatened before but it's usually for a good reason, but not by someone whom she has been trying to protect.

"Do you want me to tell her what you did? Do you want me to tell her how you were drunk, but you still managed to take all my clothes off."

Lucy may not remember what happened but she knows for sure she would never force herself onto anyone. That's not her. That's not who she is. What she said made it sound like it wasn't consensual.

"Do you want me to tell her about you and CJ?"

Lucy understood where she's going with this but she's not sure why she brought up CJ.

"Stop interfering with my life and I won't interfere with yours." Sounds like an ultimatum. Her voice was no longer gentle. Lucy understood loud and clear but she's not willing to give up so easily.

"Wait…" Lucy pushed the switch on the wheelchair to follow. If Amy finds out, she will break up with her for sure. But that's not what Lucy is thinking of at this moment. "There's nothing going on with me and CJ. She just…"

"Keira!"

Her eyes were glowing with anger. Her voice startled her.

"You can't marry Lucas. You can't!"

"Yes, I can…and…I will."

Lucy again grabbed hold of her hand, preventing her from exiting the main door. She should have learned from her mistakes but she couldn't think of what else to do. But this time, the megastar didn't pull back like yesterday. She didn't have to.

"Let go or I'm going to tell Kristin about us."

* * *

Lucy didn't sleep well that night or the night after. She didn't tell Anthony or Scud about what happened. Telling Amy never crossed her mind. Anthony's plan didn't work. What else could he do to make Lucas stay away? Beat him up? That's not going to work. _Besides, she'll blame me._

What had her thinking at this time of the night was a message she received from the megastar. Lucy found it odd that she's still talking to her. _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't marry him_. Lucy can think of a lot of good reasons, but those reasons wouldn't be good enough for her. Telling her that Lucas is her step-brother also never crossed her mind. Besides, that wouldn't be a good reason not to marry him.

"Damn it!"

Lucy thought she had a lot of time but she saw something a couple hours ago that convinced her that she really doesn't. She may already be too late and there's nothing she could do about it to prevent it from happening. A wedding may take months to prepare but it may only take one night for Lucas to make sure that it will happen. _Pregnancy._ This thought came to her when she saw Bryan and CJ kissing at the entrance of the door. They only went out on a couple of dates. She was surprised to see how fast they're moving. The more she thought about it, the more she realized what Lucas' next move will be. Thinking about Lucas with the megastar in bed together got her blood boiling. She quickly typed in the password on her phone and typed the following message and sent it without having second thoughts.

 _I thought of a reason. I need to see you. Now!_

When 10 seconds went by without receiving a response, Lucy decided to go see her regardless. During the ride to the hotel, Lucy became more anxious than before as if tonight will be her last night to prevent it from happening. It wouldn't be a good idea to show herself to Lucas but she felt like she had no other choice. In the hotel lobby, she was relieved to learn that Lucas went out. What she also learned from by Zasha was that they had been staying in separate rooms but that doesn't mean they're going to do that every night. Lucy didn't bother to take a look at her watch to see how much time she has and ordered CJ to stay in the lobby to look out for him. Inside the elevator, she could see that Zasha has been staring at her in confusion. She's not the only one who's confused with her behavior lately. They all were but Lucy didn't explain. Knowing that one question would lead to another, Lucy didn't want them to know more than they already do. Outside of the penthouse suite of a five star hotel, Lucy has not yet come up with a reason but she thought of what to say to the megastar. This time she will try a different approach.

As Lucy was about to knock on the door, she realized that Zasha has the key to the room. "She's expecting you." She may not have the megastar's trust but at least Zasha does. She thanked Zasha for being here and told her to stay outside. If Lucas comes back, Zasha will know what to do.

Once inside, Lucy was expecting to see the megastar but there was nobody. Looking around, she noticed that the bathroom door was opened, so there's only one place where the megastar could be; the bedroom. She moved the wheelchair forward and stopped 2 feet away from the door. As she waited for the megastar to come out, her mind was going thru everything she had prepared to say. Hopefully, this time, the outcome will come out the way she expected. Then suddenly she thought she heard a sound. There is nothing wrong with sounds coming from the bedroom since the megastar is inside. But what she thought she heard is a man's voice. She moved closer to the door and leaned her ear against it. She heard mumbling then there was complete silence that lasted for about 3 seconds. She instantly took her ear away from the door because what she heard, she couldn't hear the exact words, but it sounded like a cry for help. The moment she opened the door, she was shocked beyond belief. "Get away from her!" She can't believe this is happening. There, in front of her, on the bed, is her worst nightmare.

"GET OFF HER!"

* * *

With her eyelids slowly opening, Amy herself had trouble sleeping but when she finally was able to drift into a deep sleep, the shouting from Lucy woke her up. "Lucy?" Hearing sounds of gasping for breath, she turned to her right with the intention to turn on the lamp but decided not to when she felt an arm around her waist and a warm body snuggling close against her back. Not just her, she expected others, Scud and her former superior, to have the same symptom tonight, not a nightmare but possibly insomnia. And tomorrow, Nadia, Holly, Janet, Alexis, and Michel will also be consumed with worry when they find out.

* * *

Next day

Amy glanced at each one inside the living room and saw frustration on Ethan's face, worry and confusion on Nadia's, Alexis's, and Janet's. She had just told everyone about Jehan's demands. Jehan might be lying, but she couldn't tell. He said he knew about the bombing, but didn't explain how he knew. As for future attacks, he also didn't say how he knows but reminded her of what he was in prison for. There is no reason to believe him but there are two reasons to take his demands seriously.

"Nadia, warn Holly and Alec, stay far away from here, stay away from tourist attractions, any places where there would be a lot of people, he said there's going to be more than one."

"What about you?" When Ethan heard what Jehan wanted, his first reaction was: Is he out of his mind? Criminals in his position usually ask for money and freedom in exchange for information. He can't believe that he asked for the former agent too. He could imagine how the brunette must have felt because he too wants to kill him.

"Alexis, tell Michel exactly what I said."

The way she ignored his question, Ethan came to realize that that she had no plans of leaving. He was the first one to disagree and he let everyone know how he felt about it.

"You're not an agent anymore. You don't work for the government. This isn't your problem."

Amy never found Ethan to be that type of person to have no concern for others. What he said sounded selfish but she understood why. If he knows what Jehan is threatening her with, he would've understood why she can't. "Ethan, I can't."

Scud had been listening and agreed with Amy. Leaving will only prove that Jehan is telling the truth. Leaving would mean that they would be on the run again. Leaving will get others involved meaning Michel, Alexis, Ethan, Nadia, Holly, his employees, Helene, and many more will be investigated. Leaving may not be the best option. The only option is…Scud stopped his thoughts when Ethan suddenly stood up in, raising his voice in frustration.

"Did she agree with this?!" Ethan couldn't imagine the brunette would agree to put the one she loves in danger.

As Amy was about to explain, the person she had been waiting for appeared at the main door.

The moment Lucy stepped inside, she didn't expect Amy to jump on her especially with everyone around. "heyyy…." She might not have come home the time she was expected to but she was only a half hour late. At a time like this, she understood why Amy would be overly worried. "Sorry, there's traffic."

Amy has not seen her the whole day since she woke up but was aware when Lucy left in the morning and went back to sleep. She might not know where she went but figured that she must have gone to consult with her helpers about the situation.

The next one in line was Alexis who had dropped everything and left work as soon as she got the call from Nadia.

Lucy came to understand why everyone was wearing a look of worry when she was asked in a rather impolite manner by Ethan which sounded like a demand to know if it was her idea.

"We will try to find out what he knows and if we can't, then we'll leave…" Lucy said as she glanced at each one. "All we can do now is wait. In the meantime, I want all of you to leave the country as soon as you can. Alexis, ask Michel if he wants to go to Canada. I can make arrangements. Nadia, ask Holly if she wants to go too. Scud, take Janet, Zander and go…"

"Now wait a minute…" Scud heard enough and couldn't believe he was left out of the loop again.

"Scud, you can't stay."

Scud previously agreed but leaving was not what he had in mind.

"What do you think you can do here?"

"I don't know. But we'll think of something." Scud said, frustrated with her plan once again. He expected her to talk with him first not making the decision herself.

"I'm not leaving."

"Janet" As Amy was about to explain, Janet cut her off.

"No! If Scud's not leaving, then I'm not leaving. If you're not leaving, then I'm not leaving."

Amy expected this but didn't expect Nadia, then everyone else to say the same thing. One question led to another. Everyone was talking at the same time. The conversation somehow became confusing and chaotic. What Lucy did later startled everyone including her.

"I want all of you…to leave within 5 days!" Having spent the entire day out, Lucy wasn't in the mood or had the energy to explain.

Everyone could see her frustration by the tone of her voice. Leaning against the door with her arms crossed was ZJ who had been listening and keeping her thoughts to herself. If Zander wasn't sleeping in the other room, he would be crying right now.

"You too."

"What?" They didn't talk about this but Amy never thought that Lucy would want her to leave. _If anyone should be leaving, it should be her._

"This has nothing to do with you."

"How can you say that?" At this moment, Amy forgot about Zander and was talking louder than she should.

"Lucy!"

Amy didn't know why Lucy was walking so rapidly, 2 steps at a time until she was locked out of the master bedroom which caused her to wonder if Lucy did turn back to being 18 years old, maybe even younger than that because at this moment, her behavior sure seems like it.

"Lucy…" The only way to get her to open the door is not by yelling. "honey…can you tell me what's going on? Please…"

Leaning her back against the door, Lucy blew out a frustrated breath of air. She had an idea this morning but was disappointed that the outcome didn't turn out the way she had hoped. That night, ZJ wasn't the only one with her. There was Wes and 1 other person waiting outside. Wes was the one who threw the rock into the window to create the distraction and the other followed the man who ran out of the restaurant. Yesterday morning, besides meeting with Lionel, she also paid a visit to that man to find out what he knows. Unfortunately, even after 2 days of torturing him, she learned that the man was only getting paid to assist in kidnapping Amy. He was as shocked as everyone else when Jehan revealed himself.

"Lucy…"

"I want you to go with Scud. I need to do this alone. I can't do this with you here. Do you understand?" Lucy expected her to respond but there was only silence, so she continued to talk about the possible outcome if Jehan decides to tell the British FBI about her. He won't now but he will when he learns that his demands won't be fulfilled. If the British FBI believes him, escape won't be easy especially with Zander. "I need you to leave so he can't use you against me. Do you understand?"

Amy understood perfectly, but her mind continues to focus on one possibility. Who's going to save her if something goes wrong?

"Open the door, please…"

Those big dark brown eyes drowning with worry were the first things Amy noticed when the door opened.

Lucy didn't realize all of them were outside and heard the conversation until Amy stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her. There was Scud behind her, then Alexis, Nadia and Ethan standing at the entrance.

Scud heard and disagreed with her plan. "Did you forget that you're dead? You're not Lucy. You're Skye…Walker-Smith. Even if he told them about you, you can deny it. Who do you think they're going to believe, a criminal or someone with no criminal background." This is Scud's plan, just keep on denying it. With terrorism on the rise, he believes that the British FBI would be more concerned with the current situation than spending time looking for a criminal who has nothing to do with them and who has been declared dead years ago.

Lucy had thought about that but decided that she didn't want to take the risk. Chances are they might not believe him, they might not even care, but the Interpol might and there may be those who would be curious.

"You have to go. All of you." Lucy said after pulling herself away from Amy.

Scud was expecting her to think about it but her response told him that nothing can change her mind.

"What are you planning to do?" That's what Scud would like to know because it sounded like she has one.

There was another reason why Alexis came. She was waiting for her turn to ask about the megastar's pregnancy rumors but realized she will have to wait until tomorrow because Lucy locked the door after giving Scud a little nudge out of the door. She had the same look of disappointment as they both blew out a breath of air simultaneously.

"Lucy?"

It wasn't Alexis who asked. Janet was downstairs watching over Zander who apparently was awakened by the noise. It was Ethan who noticed that he was the only one who's confused.

* * *

Lucy herself has changed, but she also noticed that Amy has too; no longer cared who was around before hugging her. What happened a moment ago, she found Amy to be more understanding. She was expecting disagreement, frustration and argument leading to a night of sleeping solo but that didn't happen. What happened instead is a night of sleeping closely together, with fingers intertwined, as they cast away the problems ahead and focused on their future together instead.

They talked about the honeymoon which Lucy learned that Amy changed her mind about Hawaii in fear that someone else might recognize them. They talked about having babies which Lucy agreed to start right after the honeymoon. What Amy found surprising was when Lucy used the term reciprocal IVF, a term that she didn't think Lucy would know about. They talked about moving to a larger place. Not that the current place is not big enough, but Lucy would like to move to another location, a place with more security like the place she used to live in.

Everything sounds perfect to Amy except for one thing.

* * *

Lucy's plan was simple. Give Jehan what he wants, freedom and money. What he won't get is Amy and Lucy believed that she can persuade him to give up the blonde in exchange for information. She might not know what he's looking for, but has an idea how to convince him to work together to find it. Money, she can give him. What she will also give him is the idea that the secret may be worth billions.

 _"He may be greedy but he's not stupid. How does he know you'll let him go after he gives you the locations of the attacks?" Scud had a lot of questions when he learned about her plan._

 _"What would you do if you're in his situation?"_

Scud would have a backup plan. Lucy expected Jehan to have one too. She expected him to let her know that he has accomplices who know her true identity and if he dies, his accomplices will let everyone know. Lucy believed that he does. How else was he able to escape from prison? Who told him about her? Who did he learn the secret from?

 _"…and you think they'll let him go…"_

 _"They have to if they want to save hundreds of innocent lives."_ Letting him go may also lead them to the others. Lucy couldn't think of a reason why they wouldn't.

Scud had doubts but became more convinced. If executed properly, it might actually work.

That was her plan but she didn't realize Amy had a plan of her own.

* * *

6 days later, the day after the deadline

"There's nothing in here."

Standing behind her staff, Helene blew out a breath of air in frustration. Her eyes darted from one screen to the other and shut it tight before shaking her head. Her eyes were tired. Her mind was tired from the lack of sleep last night.

"Third floor is all clear."

Without the time and without specific details, it was like finding an exit in a maze, but the openings in a maze could be seen from above. In this case, they had to rely on people with a keen eye to look for anything that would be out of the norm. The British FBI and her small staff had been going thru the surveillance videos of the interior and exterior of the building the moment they were informed of the destination. Without the specific location of the bomb, they had to go thru each floor to search. It could have been placed inside the building prior to today or it could be a suicide bomber who hasn't shown up yet which is what they were hoping for because then they would have a chance to find out who the culprit is. Once they got the location, they had thought about shutting down the building but that would only notify whoever is involved that his/her plan had been leaked. If that happens, they would have no way of knowing where and when the next attack will take place.

Helene took another gulp of coffee as she continued to look on the screen in front of her. Each second that passed felt closer to the deadline. She could only imagine what the terrorists would be thinking right now; counting the minutes and seconds towards their goal. Whatever their motive is, whether it's to kill, create distraction or chaos, or let everyone know about their existence, crazy lunatics must be behind this because why else would they want to bomb this building? There was nothing special about this financial building from what she could see. Luckily it only has five floors. If it's a high rise, then closing the building would be necessary. As she took another gulp of coffee from her cup, she regretted not paying attention because the fluid went down the wrong opening in the back of her mouth, causing her to choke, almost hitting the agent next to her with her spit. Some got distracted for a second, but Amy who was focusing on another screen nearby found there is something wrong with the way her former boss is coughing.

"Are you okay?" Patting lightly on her back, Amy directed her attention to where Helene was pointing. "What?" Amy took a closer look but didn't see anything abnormal on the screen in front of her until it dawned on her that what she should be looking at is what's on the screen a few seconds ago.

"Go back" She requested the agent who's sitting in front of the monitor to rewind the video.

If her former boss could talk, she would've said something so Amy focused on the screen instead. There aren't that many people at this hour in front of the building but it is still difficult to detect who would be carrying an explosive device. It could be in a backpack, it could be in a bag, it could even be in small paper bag which a grenade would fit into easily.

"There! Him?" She pointed to the man on the screen as she turned towards her former boss who, by the redness on her face, looked like she is about to pass out. She didn't get an answer but showed what she's looking at to the one in charge. What caught her eye was not only the bag that the man was carrying across his right shoulder, it's the cup of Dunkin Doughnut's coffee he was holding in his right hand before throwing it into trashcan. Anyone who would be drinking coffee at 3PM probably didn't have enough sleep the night before. It was only a guess and she assumed that's what caught Helene's attention. The way he looked up at the building for a few seconds before moving towards it also gave her a reason to be suspicious.

Sitting quietly with her hands and legs trembling, Helene took a sip of warm water slowly as she focused on the screen. Amy stood behind her as she and two other agents anxiously watched the screen in front of them. What they were waiting for was confirmation since that man was already inside the building. What they are hoping to get is a call and not an explosion.

The moment the man was brought out of the building in handcuffs, cheers echoed thru the room. "We got him!" Amy received a pat on her shoulder from the one in charge and other agents. Speechless, emotionless, Amy is still staring at the screen in silence. While everyone was happy to see that they caught the guy, she was hoping what Jehan told her wasn't the truth because if it is, then there's more and the next attack might not be the place that Jehan had given her. The next attack might be in a place with even more people.

* * *

Up on the roof of an apartment complex, Helene looked up in the blue sky as she took in a deep breath of fresh air, feeling more relaxed than before. She was happy with the outcome but what kept her awake last night was finding out where the next attack will be.

"Kristin, how did you get him to talk?" She noticed the blonde had been very quiet since this morning. Not hearing a response, seeing her looking down on the floor as if ashamed to look at anyone, she came to the conclusion that her former agent has regrets.

Last night was the deadline. Time was running out. She can only assume that the next attack will happen on the day after. So after getting a call from her last night, Helene convinced the British FBI, the one in charge, to allow her to take Jehan to a hotel. She didn't know what her plan was but agreed to wait outside the room. But she never once thought that Amy or Kristin would surrender to him or anyone to save her lover.

"Does she know?" Knowing what type of person the brunette is and seeing how she reacted last time, Helene didn't think she would allow her girlfriend to sacrifice herself to save her.

"no" Her response was a barely audible mumble.

"Kristin…" She had wanted to comfort her. But seeing drops of tears running down her face, Helene couldn't control her own tears from falling. "ohh…Kristin…" Helene immediately wrapped her arms around her, stroking her back up and down. In her years of working in the law enforcement, she had always let her staff know that their job as undercover agents does not include self-sacrificing. She expected them to know and understand that if they ever find themselves in that situation, they are allowed to do whatever is necessary to get themselves out including jeopardizing the mission. But it seems that her former agent felt that the current situation is worthy of her sacrifice; hundreds of lives and more importantly, the brunette's. _"W_ here is she?" She had advised the brunette to leave the country but she's not sure if she did.

Sniffing in her tears loudly, Amy tried but couldn't control her emotions that had been tucked away since yesterday from pouring out. "She won't talk to me."

It was a big sacrifice, a sacrifice that even Helene didn't think she herself would do if she is put into that situation. "What happened?" Helene would like to know because she had not heard from the brunette since yesterday morning when she asked her to find a way for her to talk to Jehan privately. In the call, she sounded confident that she can convince Jehan to give up the information. She didn't tell her how but Helene is certain that her plan isn't the same as Kristin's.

* * *

Yesterday

Everything sounded perfect to Amy except for one thing. She didn't like Lucy's plan. Five days were enough to come up with her own plan but unfortunately, her plan got derailed by the unexpected.

"BOBBYYYYY!" Amy called out loudly at the top of her lungs after opening the door to the bedroom.

Bobby quickly took the gun from the holster and headed towards the bedroom but didn't notice anything unusual where he was standing. "what?"

"Is that necessary?!"

"I had too. She was screaming and cursing. Look what she did to the place."

Picture frames, comforter, sheets, a lamp and pillows were scattered all over the floor. Broken pieces of mirror surrounded the dresser that was no longer standing upright. The room looked like a burglar had broken in, looking for valuables. Bound to a chair was Lucy with both feet taped at the ankles, her abdomen bound against the back of the chair by duct tape and hands handcuffed behind her.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Bending down on one knee, Amy said in an apologetic tone as her hands roamed over Lucy's face, her shoulders, her thighs, lightly squeezing her arms to see if she could feel any pain. She came as quickly as she could after getting the call. She was expecting her former boss to be here too so she didn't think Bobby would take this opportunity to get revenge. She might not know where she is now but she did feel better knowing there is another female agent with him inside the house. But still, she felt the need to warn her ex what would happen if he decides to act on his feelings instead of thinking about consequences.

It wasn't the first time Bobby heard her warning nor was it the second time. "I didn't touch her." Her warning might have been loud and clear but he still doesn't believe that the former leader is as powerful as she used to be. If she is, she wouldn't be here now.

Amy apologized for putting her in this situation but she had no choice. This isn't part of her plan. They all came so suddenly, even she was surprised by it. With one quick pull of the duct tape over her mouth, Amy expected the brunette to say something, say anything but there was only a glare looking straight at her in silence. The first thing to do now is free her, then explain later. Amy took out a Swiss Army knife and as she was cutting the duct tape around the brunette's ankles, she was told not to by the woman behind her. Amy continued disregarding her command.

"Amy! Stop it…NOW! "

Amy wanted to ignore her but stopped. Her heart had been pounding out of control the entire time since she received the call. Numerous thoughts ran thru her mind as she was driving to the destination. Knowing that Lucy had not been harmed, she was able to think clearly again. Leaning forward, she placed her face against Lucy's and whispered into her ear. "I'm not going to let them hurt you." She was hoping her words would mean something. She was expecting her to ask questions. She was expecting her to be confused because she's supposed to be with Scud not here. But what she saw in those dark brown eyes were the complete opposite of what she is used to seeing; there was no confusion, no worry, only anger in her dilated pupils.

After closing the bedroom door, Amy headed towards the kitchen as far away from the bedroom as possible and demanded to know what they told her. That would be the only reason Lucy was looking at her that way. That would be the only reason Lucy didn't ask any questions.

"Everything"

" _What_?" Amy said in disbelief as her heartbeat began to pound again. Max warned her about this a few months ago but she didn't think that this would actually happen. They had an agreement. The agreement was let her do her job. She didn't think they would go back on their word but it seems that their words can't be trusted. Being here is proof of that. "Why did you do that?"

"What exactly did you tell her?" The older woman asked in confusion. She wasn't there when it happened. She was shocked to find the room in shambles.

When Amy heard what Bobby said, she had to turn around to hide her emotions. She didn't think he would tell Lucy everything including what she said to him that day because that would only jeopardize the mission. Bobby Mathews, as long as she can remember, is not intelligent. He may have the muscles but not the smarts to know what he can and cannot say. He is one of those people who would give out information just to prove to others that he knows. He is one of those people who would say anything to fulfill his purpose without thinking of future consequences. Amy believed that his purpose was to see how the criminal leader would react when she finds out that she had been lied to all these years. It must have satisfied him to see her throwing things around in the bedroom. It must have made him happy to see how he was able to hurt her emotionally.

"You…idiot!"

If Ms Petrie wasn't blocking her, Amy would have kicked him in the balls. At this moment, she wished she listened to Scud months ago. If she did, she wouldn't have gone back to the US and Bobby wouldn't have recognized her. If Bobby kept it to himself, Ms Petrie would've never known about her existence. If she didn't meet with Ms Petrie, she would've never found the answers to the questions that she had years ago; what made her fall in love with the brunette years ago and why she would give up everything to be with a criminal. She wished she never found out the truth because the truth is Amy Bradshaw was never in love with the infamous Lucy Diamond. The lie that she came up with to persuade Bobby to let her go, she later realized why it came out so naturally. It wasn't a lie. It was a memory hidden within her own mind, in Amy Bradshaw's mind.

"Amy, calm down…" Petrie extended her hand out, motioning her to step back. She agreed that Bobby made a mistake but this isn't the time for blame. Even she had a loss for words for him and could only blame herself for bringing him along. "Do you realize what you did?"

"ma'am?" Bobby again stepped back behind Petrie when he saw Amy taking a step forward.

"You…idiot! How am I supposed to get the money now? Huh!" The agreement was she will wire the money in portions once she has control of Lucy's account. She wasn't sure how to do that but that was the agreement between them. She had already wired portions of the funds that Michel gave her as proof that she was working on it. But it seems that they still don't trust her.

"by threatening her?"

Huffing angrily, Amy couldn't think of anything except for wanting to punch him in the face. She tried but was again prevented from doing so.

"If it's that simple, we would've done it years ago. How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

Amy sidestepped the older woman and was able to grab onto Bobby's t-shirt but was unable to hold on to it when Bobby fled into the living room. She would've chased after him if beating him up would solve the problem.

"Amy!"

"You don't trust me. I get that." Amy never agreed to have Lucy captured. What she agreed to only involves money; hundred millions of it. And after that, her mission would be considered completed. They will let Lucy free and she will be able to start the next chapter of her life with Lucy without worries. That was her plan and she knew there will be obstacles, but she never thought that it would be like this.

"it's not that I don't trust you."

She could tell from the tone of her voice, the words that came out of her mouth weren't true. _It's not that I don't trust you? You, being here without notifying me, already showed that you don't trust me._ She never gave her her home address but yet this woman whom Max admired when she was younger, was able to find it.

"I want to help you. You've been in this mission for too long. You're what? In your 30's now. Don't you want to have a life? Don't you want to have your own family? I want to give you your life back. That's why I'm here."

If Amy didn't know who she is, she would have thought that she's running for political office. What she said sounded sincere. But she wondered if that's what she's really thinking.

 _My mission ended years ago. She gave all the money back. She left the business. She's not a criminal anymore._ That's what Amy would have said to her if it makes any difference. But she knows that it doesn't and it won't stop this woman from chasing after Lucy.

"Now, I have an idea."

* * *

Current day

Helene was sent into a complete state of shock after hearing her story. With the exceeded level of caffeine in her system combined with lack of sleep, her hands started to tremble again, her legs started to feel weak, and her knees started buckling with extreme fatigue.

"oh my god" There were no seats anywhere in the rooftop, but the floor will have to do. "…oh my god"

Helene repeated a few times as she lowered herself to sit on the concrete.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? How long have you known?" Things that didn't make sense before now became clearer. _She had a reason to get off the plane. If she had not, she would've die along with everyone else inside._

Amy had thought about it but didn't see how Helene could help. Even now, telling her what she had planned on doing, Amy didn't think she can help.

Money? Kristin's plan sounded simple. Helene would think the brunette would give up all her money for her. She did that once. But would she now? "What did she say?"

Remembering that moment from yesterday caused her to break into tears again. "She said…she…"

 _You're with me because of money? You slept with me because of my money?_

Helene again covered her mouth in shock. "Why would she think that about you, after what you two have been thru?"

Amy couldn't believe it either. Yesterday, she waited for Lucy's anger to subside before entering the room. But the moment she tried to explain, she was told to

 ** _"GET OUT!"_**

Her thunderous voice **,** the fire in her eyes, that anger sent her into a moment of shock. It was unexpected. The truth sounded absurd to Max so she expected Lucy to think the same way. But it seemed that the intimate moments they spent together, everything they went thru within the last few years weren't enough to convince her that what Bobby said might not be true.

"She won't listen to me." Amy didn't get a chance to explain but she came to find that the outcome would have been the same because after Petrie offered her freedom in exchange for everything she has, Lucy didn't yell, she didn't curse, what she did shocked all of them. She laughed at them, then she threatened them, then what she said later broke her heart because the words that came out of her mouth were as nasty as Bobby once said to her.

 _"Get her out of my sight!"_

The brunette's attitude brought back memories of that time when Helene captured her. It made her wonder if Lucy has a plan to get herself out. It made her wonder why she chose to believe them. _It doesn't make sense._ "Why didn't you tell her when you found out? She would've believed you."

With arms wrapped around her knees against her chest while looking down into blank space, Amy thought about that moment when she found out the truth. _What was I thinking? Why would I agree to go undercover for a mission that even Mr. Phipps doesn't know about? Why would I go after a ruthless criminal knowing that the chances of survival would be slim? Was I that depressed that I no longer care about living? Did I see it as a challenge to capture her when no one could?_ Amy didn't think this would be the reason. She couldn't remember what she agreed to when she was younger but learned that she did in fact agree to the mission. Watching the video of her younger self over and over again made her question who she was then. Numerous thoughts crowded her mind. What it also did was made her question who she is now. _Is this who I am? Am I still on a mission?_ Her mind became so confused; it made her question her own love for the criminal leader. Max had to slap her to bring her back to reality.

 _"You feel that?"_

 _She sure did. The redness on her face instantly became visible on her white skin._

 _"What you're feeling now is real. This is who you are."_

She had Max to thank for that. As to why she didn't tell Lucy, it's because she's afraid. She could imagine how Lucy would feel if she found out that it was a lie from the very beginning, that she had fallen for a trap, that she had given up everything, her empire, her trust, her love…herself to a DEB.

"No…she wouldn't." Keira might, but not this Lucy.

Helene had more questions but was interrupted.

"There you are. I was looking all over for you." Kat had been in the bathroom and didn't realize that the terrorist had been caught until she came out. She was curious to know what she missed. Looking at the blonde with redness in her teary eyes, she realized she missed a lot.

"What's wrong, Kat. Did something happen?"

Something did happen downstairs. Everyone was questioning how she was able to figure out it out. They reviewed the video over and over again, zooming in and out, watched his every movement but still couldn't come up with how she knew. There was nothing he did that made him stand out from the others. Besides this, there was also something else Kat wanted to know. Seeing the blonde quickly brushing off the tears with the palm of her hand, the question she wanted to ask, she didn't think it was possible before but now became obvious.

 _"Kristin...no..."_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own DEBS or any of the characters used from the movie. They belong to Angela Robinson. This disclaimer applies to all chapters in this story.**

 **I...Remember**

 **Chapter 23**

It took more than half a day to capture that terrorist. Amy was tired but not to the point where she couldn't drive herself to the town of Newhaven to see how her lover was being treated. She didn't think Petrie would use torture to get Lucy to submit, at least not yet. Petrie may look like a harmless grandmother now. But Amy isn't fooled by the way she looks. She wouldn't be surprised if the old woman would use any means to achieve her goal, even if it would be considered illegal. Especially in this case, it seemed that the old woman had a personal vendetta against the brunette because why else would she rejoin the organization after retiring? Did she rejoin because she heard about Lucy's death years ago? Others may have believed it but she might not have.

With arms crossed, sitting outside in the deck, Amy had been glaring at the person she didn't want to see. Her fixed gaze of hostility was apparent. She wasn't just upset because of what Bobby said to Lucy, she was disgusted with his suggestion.

"It'll work." He was confident that it would.

Amy found his plan sickening and became worried that Petrie might agree. _Torture her. Starve her until she gives in._ It seemed that she wasn't able to get her point across last time because why else would he still want to get involve?

"She's not going to give in." Amy couldn't think of anything else to convince them that it's not going to work.

"You mean to tell me, she would rather starve to death?"

"Look, I know her. She's not going to give you everything." Amy reminded him of what happened last time. "If you want 10 million, 20 million, then she will…" She turned her eyes towards the old woman and hoped she will settle for that amount. "She's not going to give you everything she has." She could see that Petrie is thinking about it. "Ms. Petrie…she's not who she used to be, but if you keep pushing her, what do you think it's going to happen? Even if you get her to give you all her money, do you think she's going to let this go? Do you think she's going to let you go?" If nothing else works, then maybe instilling fear into her will. "Let me talk to her." Amy made a suggestion and was surprised that Petrie agreed. But what they were all surprised with was the sudden raindrops falling from the gray sky that eventually came down faster in bigger drops. None of them were expecting rain in this warm weather nor were they expecting to find the former criminal leader sitting closely with the female agent on the couch with the tv on inside.

"Kim!"

"ma'am" The female agent quickly stood up from the couch.

"What are you doing?!"

It was obvious what they were doing. They were giggling and having a casual conversation as if they were flirting with each other in the presence of another woman, ZJ, who was sitting on the armchair with a bottle of water. If they were in a different situation, that's what Amy would have thought but knowing Lucy, she probably has a good reason.

"She injured herself, so I gave her a bandage and they wanted a drink of water, so I…" She trailed off and took one step back when she saw Bobby drawing his gun out.

 _Injured? Where?_ That was enough to send Amy into a state of worry. Amy asked what happened but was ignored by Lucy who raised her hands to show them that her hands are still cuffed.

"We…were…just talking about scars…."

"anything else?" Petrie became worried that the female agent might have been tricked. It happened once before, a long time ago, with a DEB but the prisoner didn't get too far. So she asked her in more detail of what happened which made Amy realize that the house might not be bugged. If surveillance cameras were installed, she wouldn't need to ask.

"Put the gun down" Amy narrowed her eyes at Bobby who hesitated to do so but later put the gun back into his hip holster. "Lucy" Amy wanted to ask her to talk privately but was again ignored as if she was invisible, as if she wasn't standing next to her.

"We just want to get some air."

Amy found it impossible to understand how she was able to act like nothing unusual happened even in captivity. Why did she even bothered to give them a reason in the hopes of not getting the agent in trouble for letting her out but at the same time knowing that she would get the young female agent in trouble beforehand? How did she convince the agent to take the cuffs off around her ankles?

"Lucy, what happened?!" Amy didn't notice until she looked down. She quickly bent down to look at the wound and was expecting Lucy to answer her but was again ignored. She looked up and realized that nobody was paying attention to her; everyone had stopped talking, everyone, even Bobby was focusing on the tv.

 _"Breaking news from PSA news wire…at 2:50PM today in Cavendish Square, London, we have confirmation that this man was carrying a bomb inside this building. There were no injuries. He was arrested before he could set the bomb off. What we're going to show you now is a cellphone footage captured by a bystander…."_

Everyone was paying full attention to the video showing a man being held by 2 men and surrounded by 2 others walking rapidly towards a suv in the middle of the street which captured the attention of passersby. The video lasted for a few seconds. Amy didn't hear the question she was being asked because she was in shock as everyone else. _Why did they broadcast it?_ There was no need to tell the public because now people would be afraid to go near there. Businesses near there will close for a few days as a result of it. Those who have to work will be afraid to go to work. Letting the public know would do nothing except create chaos. That's what Amy was thinking until Lucy asked again.

" **WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

Her tone, the loudness of her voice, and the way Lucy grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up startled her and caught everyone's attention especially Bobby who again pulled his gun out of his holster. Her teeth may be clenched, her tone of voice sounded angry, and her actions may have given others the impression that she is going to hurt her, but if they know her, they would know that's not what the brunette is thinking.

 **"What…did you…do?!"**

Her arms were being held tighter. Her heart had been pounding fiercely the moment she heard her shouting. "I…stopped him…"

Up so close, eye to eye, Amy could see the hurt, the pain under those dark brown eyes slowly drowning with tears; she herself couldn't hold on to her own from falling.

"They...would've died if I…." Her words trembled with sadness as her tears began to pour down her cheeks. "Lucy, I did it for you…" Bobby had lowered his gun, no longer pointing at anyone but Amy didn't notice. What she did notice was Lucy's expression changing from anger to a look of stunned disbelief. What Lucy did later, Amy was expecting it because Lucy wouldn't want anyone to see her in tears but let everyone know how she felt by storming into the bedroom in her injured barefoot and slamming the bedroom door behind her. Sounds of destruction, a broken lamp maybe, sounds of fists punching on the wall, a bang here and there could be heard.

Amy stopped Bobby from going in while Petrie wanted to know what happened but Amy couldn't get herself to explain nor did she want to explain. With her heart, her eyes, and her face full of tears, she stood outside the bedroom door. Her body jolted, her heartache magnified each time she heard a thud, a bang, loud roars in anger and various noises from inside. When the noise finally died down after a moment, Amy let herself in with or without Petrie's permission, but she knew Petrie would understand why she had to. Standing at the edge of the bed for a moment, Amy looked down on Lucy who's lying on the bed with arms wrapped around a pillow, her back turned towards her.

"Lucy"

Being able to sit on the edge of the bed without being pushed away was a good sign. Not getting a response was also a good sign. At least, she wasn't told to get out. Seeing no rejection, she took a chance and snuggled against her back, placing one arm around her waist. "Lucy…please…" She might not be able to see her face that was buried against the pillow, but she could feel her body trembling. Pressing her warm body closer, Amy placed a kiss on the back of Lucy's head and lightly pressed her face against it. Sometimes action is more effective than words and it seems that she has succeeded in getting her to trust her again.

Lucy's words spoken against the pillow were unclear but Amy understood.

"Lucy…please…don't.."

If others heard, it sounded like Lucy was blaming her, but the damage inside the bedroom clearly showed that wasn't the case. Lucy was reluctant to look at her but when Amy finally did get her to do so, her own tears again poured out. It wasn't the first time she saw the bad-ass criminal with a face full of tears. She once cried for the megastar and now, she's crying for her…for a similar reason.

"Do you want to kill me? Is that what you want?"

Amy shook her head vigorously before holding her tighter and buried her face against her neck. "I love you…you have to trust me…I love you."

"I had a plan. Amy. I had a plan."

Sobbing loudly and sniffing in her tears into the hollow of her lover's neck, Amy continued to urge her to stop talking, to stop blaming herself. "Please…don't…Lucy...don't…" Amy didn't want to talk about that night. The only thing she wanted to do was get her trust again. She only realized what Lucy had done when her head was pushed back. Lucy's hands were no longer cuffed but Amy wasn't interested in how she was able to do that. What she was interested in was what Lucy will do next. Feeling Lucy's thumbs brushed over her cheeks, Amy sniffed in her tears. She could no longer see anger on her lover's face. What she saw was guilt, what she saw was sadness, what she saw and had been waiting to see was love. If things were different, they would be making love right now, but it wasn't the right place, mood or the right moment. However, it was the right moment to snuggle into her arms, against her chest.

Getting Lucy's trust again, Amy was expecting a good night sleep in her lover's arms but she wasn't able to do so until she took off her day clothes in the middle of the night, leaving only her short sleeve top and underwear on. She was so exhausted from the night before, she didn't realize she was sleeping alone until Bobby turned the light on, but it was his shouting and the slamming of the door that he kicked open that woke her up.

The sun has not yet fully risen. When she was informed of what happened, she put her pants and bra on and ran as quickly as her morning body allowed her to. Sounds from birds flying above the shore could be heard. With dark gray skies hovering over the town of Newhaven, she couldn't see clearly but she could see where Bobby is running to. Confusion crowded her mind as she ran along the shore, following Bobby from a far distance. Questions, she had only one for now. _Lucy, what are you doing?_ Last night, she had wanted to talk about Petrie's offer, giving up half in exchange for freedom, but it wasn't the right moment so she didn't think this would be the reason that she lost Lucy's trust again. Amy stopped for a moment, not to catch her breath, but to wonder why Bobby is just standing there 20 feet away, watching a small fishing boat sped away with Lucy, ZJ, and another man. She is stunned as well as confused not with Lucy, but with Bobby because he had a chance to stop them, but didn't. He had the gun with him. All he had to do was use it, whether it was to put a hole in the boat or to threaten them from leaving.

"What happened?"

Amy is surprised that Bobby would let them go. Not getting a response, Amy shook his shoulder out of his deep thought. She didn't think he would blame her because she didn't have the keys to the cuffs. What she did have was the bracelet Lucy gave her years ago and she had thought about helping her escape if things turn for the worst. But it looked like Lucy had her own plan. "Why did you let her go?" This would be a good time to turn the blame towards him since she didn't want him to get the idea that she had actually fallen for the brunette. From what happened last night, it would've seemed that way.

"I had to."

A few months ago, he was warned about the brunette's capabilities but he didn't believe Amy entirely because his apartment wasn't broken into, his car wasn't stolen and he didn't get a visit from strangers. Nothing changed after that day he was warned. But just a moment ago, he came to realize that he was being watched all along because how else would the brunette know about his gun being missing after a night of drinking with his friends? It wasn't in his apartment. It wasn't at work. It wasn't at the bar. It wasn't in his car. How else would she know that he found it in the trunk of his car which seemed to have magically appeared beneath the trunk mat near the spare tire?

Amy was glad that he did and would like to know what happened. Why did Lucy leave without her? After last night, she would think that Lucy would take her with her…unless… _unless_ _she didn't believe me._ Her heartbeat quickened at that thought, feeling as though she has lost Lucy forever. "What did she say?"

Bobby's hesitation made her nervous. What happened a moment ago isn't like him because regardless of what Lucy said, she thought that he would still take her in unless he had a gun pointed to his head but that wasn't the case. She then realized that Bobby found out more than what she wanted him to know.

"Amy, she said…she's going to kill him."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Seeing Petrie walking back and forth nervously, mumbling to herself, Amy was reminded of the younger Petrie. That's how Petrie was when something goes wrong. _Looks like she hasn't changed…_

"How can you let this happen?"

The question wasn't just directed to Bobby. It was for Amy as well as Kim who was partly responsible because it was her turn to keep watch but instead fell asleep on the couch in the living room. Hearing her yawn, seeing her tired look, Amy found her state of fatigue odd. She might not have proof but it looked as though the female agent may have been drugged. How else could she have slept thru the noise? Even Petrie who slept upstairs was awakened by it.

"Bobby!"

Amy again noticed his stare before he responded. What Bobby said surprised her because it's the first time she has ever heard him defending the former criminal leader. Maybe it's to get himself off the hook but he sounded sincere. "People are going to die if we keep her here."

"…and you believe her?" Terrorists? Bobby's explanation didn't make sense. For one thing, she found it hard to believe that the ruthless criminal would give a damn about other people. She noticed that Bobby might not be telling her everything when he took his eyes away from her and focused on Amy.

As long as Lucy knows, as long as she got Lucy to trust her again, that's all Amy cares about. She didn't want anyone else to know but realized that she didn't have a choice. She told them about Jehan but only told them what they need to know to make them understand what caused Lucy's reaction last night. His name, who he's connected to, how they met; Amy left all of that out.

Espionage requires personal sacrifices. Petrie understood that better than anyone but was still shocked to learn what Amy did because the young Amy Bradshaw wouldn't have agreed to the mission if the criminal leader she had to get close to was a man. She was confused as to why this Amy, the one who can't remember what she agreed to, would make such a big sacrifice. "Amy…"

"If you didn't come, I wouldn't have to!…" Amy again couldn't control her tears from forming as she was being reminded of that night. She took the opportunity to blame her for coming and blame Bobby for telling Lucy the truth. "She had a plan. We…had a plan." Her voice muffled in thick folds as her tears ran down. Giving them this information, she hoped that they can see that Lucy is not the same person she used to be. Amy didn't stop there. She let them know about her sacrifice by telling them how she felt when she was being violated. "If I didn't, they would've all died." Sniffing in her tears, she noticed that her words struck a chord in all of them especially in Kim who was also doing the same thing she was, wiping the tears off her own cheeks while Petrie and Bobby were looking at her the same way Lucy was last night. "Yesterday…was the first one. The next one…will be…in a cruise ship."

* * *

"He's here."

After waiting for one and half hours in a small café, Lucy was happy to see Wes and so was he. He was glad that he picked up a call with a number that he didn't recognize; otherwise he wouldn't have known that something had happened to them. It wasn't safe to stay there that long so he gave Lucy what she asked for.

"Thank you for your help." Lucy shook the hand of the owner of the boat after handing him a small envelope. She was expecting the man in his 50's to count it before shoving it to his jacket pocket.

"I trust you." He gave her a wink before sitting back down to finish his breakfast.

 _Trust._ Lucy wondered why he would when they've met for only 2 hours. Maybe it's because of their gender, he didn't see any harm in giving two females a ride in his small fishing boat. Maybe it's because he hated cops, he ignored Bobby's warning even after being told that he's with the FBI and they're wanted criminals. Maybe it's because he needed the money which Lucy offered him to get them out of there but what he just did doesn't seem that way. Seeing how he helped them, she wanted to give him a piece of advice on trust but later decided not to when more people entered the small café.

During the ride back, Lucy didn't feel like explaining but allowed ZJ to fill Wes in.

On the day she was captured, Lucy didn't have a plan in how to escape but wasn't worried because she knew Wes would be able to figure out where she was. It's just a matter of time before he realizes that something is wrong. But after hearing the truth from Bobby, she decided to take a chance. Persuading the female agent to let her out was the easy part. All she had to do was injure herself by stepping on the broken piece of mirror and convince her to let her out into the living room so she can slip a special formulated sleeping pill into the agent's bottle of water when she didn't notice. Persuading Bobby to let her go was as easy. The most difficult part of the escape was deciding to leave Amy with them. But Amy would be safe, that, she knew for sure. _She's one of them._

 _Amyyyy..._ Lucy wished she had a pair of sunglasses now so Wes can't see her teary eyes. She waited for ZJ to finish before speaking and realized that ZJ intentionally left out the part about the blonde's sacrifice. She internally thanked her for that but needed to let Wes know that her main focus right now is not staking out Holly who chose not to leave. "I want you to kill him..."

Killing Jehan would be easier than capturing him alive. That's what Lucy thought until 3 days later. Jehan was still in the British FBI's custody which Lucy knew that he would be but could no longer sit patiently. She did the one thing she knew she shouldn't, knowing what the consequences would be.

"When are they going to let him out?" Lucy asked as soon as Helene picked up her call.

"Where…are you?"

Her sound of surprise told Lucy that Helene already knows what happened to her.

"Tell me…when are they…going to let…him out?" Lucy asked in a calm tone but when Helene again repeated the question, Lucy ran out of patience. "Answer my question!" Lucy could no longer stand still, looking out the window inside the hotel room. With the phone against her ear, she paced back and forth, not looking at ZJ or Wes, just looking down on the floor. Lucy's anger exploded after Helene asked another asinine question. "What do you think I'm going to do?! I'm going to kill him!"

"They're not going to let him go…not yet."

"Why?!" Lucy became angrier when Helene started talking about laws, rules, and other things that Lucy had no interest in until she mentioned Amy, her sacrifice, her plan, her reasons for hiding the truth.

"She had no choice. Do you understand?"

There was silence. Helene was waiting for her to respond but when she didn't, Helene continued to talk about the deal Amy made with Petrie. In the current situation, there was nothing to laugh about but Helene found it odd when Lucy began laughing at the other end of the line. It wasn't until she heard her explanation did she understand what Lucy was thinking of. "She loves you. Lucy." She felt the need to remind her that Amy is the one she can trust despite everything that has happened. She thought Lucy would comment on that but was surprised that she ended the call without mentioning Amy and left her with something to think about.

* * *

Amy recently found herself not being able to control her tears from forming each time she thought and heard about Lucy. She was surprised that Lucy called Helene.

"She doesn't trust them." The deal Amy made sounded like a good deal when Helene first heard about it; half of what she owned for the price of freedom. But having heard from Lucy, Helene didn't disagree that it could be possible that Petrie could not be trusted. "Do you trust her?" What Helene would like to know is the details of the negotiation. Who else knows about it?

The only ones who knew about it were Max and Mr. P but she didn't want them to get involved more than they already have. If Petrie found out that Mr. P knew about the brunette's existence years ago, she would have probably confronted Mr. P. The same goes for Max. Amy lied that Max only knew about it recently.

During their first meeting back in the US, she found Petrie to be the same person she used to be. The way she spoke about the Reynolds, the Schaeffers, and the criminals who were responsible for the deaths of her numerous agents, her hatred towards them, her anger, and her determination to capture them were still there. Amy once felt the same way Petrie did, so she understood what Petrie was feeling. It was useless to try to make her see that Lucy isn't the same person she used to be so she didn't try. What she did instead was let her know how powerful Lucy still is despite her current status. It was the only way to persuade Petrie to continue with the original plan, the plan that she herself suggested years ago. It was her idea not Petrie's. She couldn't understand why she would risk her life to go after the infamous criminal boss, but after having some time to think about it, one reason came to mind; it could be because of Hannah.

"Did she…say anything else?" Her words trembled with the sudden urge to cry. "Does she…trust…me?" Her heart pounded as a tear spontaneously ran down her left cheek. That night, she was convinced that she was able to get Lucy to trust her again until she left the next morning without her. Not having heard from her for days got her even more worried. It wasn't just Lucy, she tried contacting Scud, Janet, Nadia, Ethan, and Alexis but realized that Lucy may have already told them because all their phones have been disconnected.

"Kristin..."

Amy could feel what Helene's response would be by the tone of her voice and was hoping that it's not what she's thinking but the response never came because she had to end the call when Bobby abruptly knocked on the bathroom door.

3 days, that's how long they've been living in her house. The first day they came, Amy found out why they brought Kim, a woman in her young 20's who joined the FBI for less than 2 years. Kim, like Janet, is a computer whiz and has been trying to hack into Lucy's laptop to get any information from it, mainly about her accounts.

"What did you find?" Amy is very anxious to know. She had thought about destroying it but decided not to. If giving them money will set Lucy free, Amy approved. _Lucy, forgive me._ Amy had tried numerous times to log in to Lucy's computer but was unable to do so. Kim is able to after spending a day on it. The next step was to find the websites that Lucy accessed before which should be the easy part because most people would add the link to their favorites. However, Lucy wasn't one of them. There was nothing in the history log. Why would she do that? A normal person wouldn't do that. A normal person would have the pc remember the passwords so they don't have to. It was as if she knew that this day would come so she cleared the history log and the cookies prior to shutting down the computer which Amy never noticed. She would be happy if they found what they're looking for so this nightmare could finally come to an end. _$100 million, $200 million, you would be satisfied with that, won't you?_ A lot of people would but Petrie might not _._ What she didn't expect was getting a hug from Petrie. _Is this finally over?_ She prayed to God that it is but realized that it's far from it the moment she heard comforting words from her boss. Her words sounded genuine, they were touching, but each time Amy heard the word 'sacrifice', she couldn't control her own tears from pouring out.

Sacrifice. Amy could still remember the time Petrie gave that speech to the new DEBS. It was inspirational, motivational, and empowering. That's what her classmates thought, but not her. Her speech about sacrifice among other things didn't affect her the way it did to the other students. It caused some to reconsider while others felt honored and excited to be part of the secret government agency. As for her, that word didn't mean much because she had nobody. But now….it meant more than what she could ever imagine. She felt it. She lived it…and there were moments she wished she didn't join the DEBS.

"What?" Amy heard but needed clarification.

"You didn't…know?…."

Amy had no idea what Petrie was talking about until Kim handed her the printout. She came to understand why Petrie was comforting her a moment ago. What she said to Bobby about Lucy's sex addition, she didn't think they actually believed her but this printout proved it. She was able to identify some of the URLs on the printout, but it was the frequent access in those websites that she found strange. Porn?

"You may be right. She's not who she used to be…Looks like she got herself a new hobby."

"She…" Amy found her comment offensive but was able to stop herself from defending the Lucy's character. What she should be doing instead is tell them what they want to hear. "She has other women." Her statement caught everyone's attention. It shouldn't surprise them. What should surprise them is if the former bad-ass, arrogant criminal leader doesn't.

Bobby's expression gave it away, looking as though he didn't believe her. He had a good reason not to because he was there when Lucy escaped. He was there when Lucy threatened him. He was there when Lucy asked him the one question that made him realize that even if he wasn't being threatened, he would still let her go. _What would you do if it happened to your girl?_

"But she seems very protective of you…"

"That's because I was with her when she couldn't walk. I was with her when she couldn't do anything on her own. I was there when she needed me." _It's working._ Her explanation seemed to have removed their doubts, at least some of it. She again felt like Petrie was on to her when the questions continued. Petrie wanted to know how Lucy got injured. The question was simple. She prepared for that one. "She said someone recognized her." Amy ended any additional questions regarding that subject by letting her know that Lucy didn't tell her who that person is or how it happened. What she did tell her was the truth, part of it anyways, when Petrie asked for the reason Lucy went to NY. Telling them about Anthony, she hoped that they could see that Lucy still has friends with power. "He said he didn't do it." Amy may not be able to help him but felt the need to tell her superior. "There's no reason for him to lie, not to me." It would be difficult to persuade Petrie, knowing how much she despised them all. Whether Anthony did or not, she probably doesn't give a damn.

* * *

Having looked at the computer for numerous hours, Kim decided to give her eyes and fingers a rest and laid on the king size bed. "…you mind if I take a rest…here…" Her movement on the bed caused Amy to open her eyes.

Amy wasn't sleeping but was resting and thinking if she should call Helene back. It wouldn't be safe to contact anybody and knowing what the computer whiz can do, she deleted all her contacts, logs, and historical data in case Petrie asked to see her phone. If Petrie finds out about Helene and that she used to work for the La Surete, finding out the truth would be just a matter of time. If that happens, not only her, Helene could be in trouble.

Not hearing a response, Kim took it as a 'no' and rested her head comfortably on the jumbo size pillow for a moment. That moment didn't last long because she couldn't hold the urge to say what's in her mind. "She…didn't seem as bad as they say."

Amy's eyes opened and remained silent. _Is this a trick?_ It could be. Knowing Petrie, this might be her idea. _Have Kim get the truth out of me._

"I mean…if she wanted to, she could've done something to me …but she didn't."

"She would if she has no other choice." Amy felt it was safe to respond with that.

"But she wouldn't…not to you."

Amy turned to look into her eyes to see what she's up to.

"…and you wouldn't…because you…love her."

If Kim doesn't believe her, Petrie might not either. "That's what I wanted her to believe."

"Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes. That day, you were so scared, you looked like you lost someone you love, you ignored me, you ignored everything, you were so happy to see her again. "

Amy realized that she had failed but was unwilling to give in, especially not to this newbie.

"I was scared…because you guys came and ruined my plan. You don't know what it's like to live with her all these years. You don't know what she's capable of. "

Amy didn't prepare for this but thought of something that will teach any woman, especially a very young naïve woman not to trust people so easily. She told her the story where Lucy broke the guy's hand and leg for tampering with her drink. "We were just talking." She didn't tell her the real reason and instead portrayed Lucy as a jealous control freak. To make Kim believe what type of person Lucy is behind that charm and beautiful smile, she continued to describe her psychotic, controlling behavior. "She got angry, we argued, she threw things around, she destroyed everything and didn't come back until two days later, sometimes a week." To make it sound more believable and dramatic, she added the story of how she caught Lucy in a hotel with another woman. "I thought about quitting…but then everything I've done, everything I've been thru…would've been…" This would be the moment to shed a few tears and she was able to do so easily. "Then she came back and…and…she…" Amy expected Kim to understand why she was hesitating. Kim is not Bobby, so talking to Kim like the way she did to Bobby about the Lucy's overactive libido wouldn't be appropriate.

"She bought you a dozen of roses to apologize." Kim said in one breath.

Amy sat up with confusion all over her face. That was not what she was expecting Kim or anyone who heard her story to say.

"Isn't that what she did? She bought you flowers every week."

 _How?_ It seems that Kim has been hiding something from everyone.

"I may be young and inexperienced but I'm not them. They're so blinded by their hatred towards her, they're so engrossed into getting the only thing that matters to them; they can't see what's going on. But I can."

Amy was speechless. _It could still be a trick._

"She's not who she used to be. Isn't that right?"

Amy didn't say a word, knowing that if she did, they might use her to threaten Lucy. They may be listening on their conversation right now and just waiting outside the door, waiting for her to admit it.

"Amy, do you have OCD because I hate it every time you asked me to make the bed."

Amy jerked her head back at her sudden comment that came out of nowhere.

"and I'm sure there are a lot of things about me that you can't stand either. But we both have a lot of things we love about each other. That's why we're here today. Amy, I love you because you're smart, you're kind, you're beautiful, you're strong and you can probably beat the crap out of me if you wanted to. Just when I thought I knew everything about you, you would do something so unpredictable, you managed to surprise me. You made me fall in love with you even more…."

Amy had her jaws dropped after the second sentence. It may be Kim's voice, but it's what she said that sounded familiar.

"It's her wedding vow." It didn't sound like it at first. Who starts the vow off with a criticism? "I didn't tell them." It took her a few days to hack into the brunette's phone. "Do you want to listen to it?" Kim handed the phone to Amy whom she noticed was still reluctant to admit it. She didn't wait for her response and played the audio recording. Each time she heard it, she couldn't control herself from smiling. There were more than 1 and each one showed how funny the brunette is because at the end of the recording, she remarked how awful it came out, how ridiculous it sounded, but she still kept the recording.

Amy knew she shouldn't but the voice, the words, and the sounds of frustration from her lover caused her to tear up again. She didn't think Lucy is going to write her own. She herself was just planning to say 'I do'.

It was the first time Kim saw her smile. Having known her for barely a week, she had seen her cry too many times but this time, those were tears of a different emotion. Her boss and colleague might not have noticed, but she did. This house, the pictures on the wall inside this room, and the interior design displayed warmth and love. If she had not met the brunette or seen this house or witnessed the emotions between them, she would have believed everything she was told by her boss and Bobby were true. What the brunette did years ago may be true. But letting her to believe that this blonde agent had been working as undercover for years, sacrificing herself to keep the notorious criminal in check was unimaginable.

"Let me help you." Good cops turned bad is not uncommon especially those who went undercover for years. But this good cop didn't turn to the dark side. What she fell into is not inconceivable. "I'm not going to tell them about this."

Kim may be smart and perceptive, but she lacked the understanding of the entire situation. It's not that she didn't trust Kim, it's because she didn't want her to get involved. The _more she knows, the more trouble she could be in._

"If you want to help, find out where she's hiding her money."

Kim was disappointed that she still won't admit it because there were a lot of things she wanted to know, mainly how and when she fell in love with the brunette. A love story involving espionage, an agent and a criminal leader, and both being a woman is a story that she's very curious about. Being this young and working in this dangerous profession, she realized that she still has a lot to learn especially when it comes to volunteering herself to help because watching porn is not something she's interested in.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?" They had been watching porn videos for the last 10 minutes on the bed. If she was watching it alone, she wouldn't feel as awkward. "If you're trying to prove that your girlfriend is not a porn addict, then I can tell you this. I didn't get this from her computer. I got it from the ISP provider. That means it could be anyone in this house."

This is news to Amy, but that didn't change anything since she knows that it wouldn't be Nadia. It wasn't her so it could only be Lucy. "…keep looking."

"It would help if you tell me what I should be looking for?"

Amy wished she knew. "There has to be a reason why she's looking at these." A reason other than what people usually go to porn sites for.

The only way to know how the brunette thinks is to know what type of person she is. So far, Kim found the brunette to be funny and charming and if she had more time to talk to her, she would've been able to find out if she was flirting with her, not that it would help her understand why the brunette would go into these websites but it would help her gain an understanding of her personality. "What is she like?"

Amy found her question vague but understood why Kim would want to know more about Lucy. But how could she probably tell her when she herself couldn't understand what Lucy is thinking of most of the time. "See these…" They looked at many videos and she had been making marks on each one, noting what they are. "She's not into men. Now why would she want to watch these?" Amy didn't find it impossible for Lucy to be watching lesbian porn, but she is certain that Lucy wouldn't want to watch anything with a guy in it. "Trust me on this." Amy added when she noticed that her explanation didn't sound convincing to Kim who had been skipping the parts where the camera zooms into the private parts of the porn stars.

Not because she didn't want to help, but Kim truly thinks that the blonde agent is on the wrong track. What do these porn sites have to do with finding out where the brunette is hiding her money? It's clear to her that the blonde's love for the brunette is affecting her judgment in this case. Finding out her lover's addiction to porn may have an effect on her. It's understandable.

* * *

If Scud knew the truth, he would've understood and agreed with her. Killing, Lucy had done it before but would only do so if necessary. But Lucy didn't want anyone to know about Amy and only told him what he needed to know. She had to in case he calls Amy or goes back home which she learned had been occupied by Petrie. Scud was shocked beyond belief and asked the one thing that's the most important to him. "What are you going to do?" Wait. Wait for an opportunity to get Amy out. After ending the call with him, she received a call from Janet who talked non-stop about the Perfect Score. Her intention for calling was clear. Her voice was filled with worry, worry that she no longer trusts Amy. After giving her the assurance that nothing has changed, Janet was finally satisfied. If she knew this was going to happen, she would have given Scud another reason not to call Amy because Nadia wanted to speak to her as well. That was 7 days ago, the day she and ZJ escaped. Nobody called her after that because Lucy told them not to but that didn't stop Scud from calling ZJ to find out what she's up to.

"Yea…" Lucy wasn't in the mood to talk and wanted to focus on something else instead. What he said wasn't urgent, at least not to her. She was surprised that Scud was willing to give what Petrie wanted in exchange for freedom. But she shouldn't because he's a father and a husband now. What he wanted for his son and wife was also what she wanted for Amy. "But Scud, how can we trust her?" What Petrie did years ago with Amy was a perfect example that she's as sneaky as they are. "What if she goes back on her word? Who else knows about this besides them? Who's her boss? Who..."

"Lucy, I understand…and I thought about it." The moment he heard the deal, he too thought it was ridiculous. It's not like they could get immunity just by handing over hundreds of millions of dollars. If it's that simple, he is willing. What he needed was assurance, someone at the top of the chain, higher than Petrie's level to provide that assurance. Mr. P doesn't have that power. "Talk to her, see what she says." 100 million, 200 million dollars, he is willing to give them. But what if it isn't enough? The US deficit is over $600 billion dollars. They might agree to a hundred million dollars now. But what if they keep asking? "Lucy, it may be the only way to get Amy out." After having some time to think it over the past few days, Scud believed that the deal might have been suggested by Amy. Even Janet agreed that Petrie can't be trusted. But it's a chance that he's willing to take. "Okay?" Not hearing a response after a long moment, Scud wanted to know what Lucy thinks.

"Okay." Lucy responded in an understanding tone and hung up. But she wasn't thinking about what Scud said. She was but only for a short moment until she heard what ZJ said. What she's looking at now is what she has been thinking about for days. There, across the street, is Jehan being escorted in a wheelchair by two men. She couldn't wait any longer for the British FBI to let him go. Will they let him go? They might because they had an agreement or they might not because the terrorist they caught committed suicide before they could find out who his accomplices are. Each time she thought about the deal sickened her. Each time she thought about Amy broke her heart. Lucy could no longer sit and wait and made a decision to force him out. It wasn't difficult. She had done it before. Especially when the location is a hotel not a police station, it was easy to have Jehan's meal tainted prior to delivering it to his room. Her plan seemed to be working but not the way she had envisioned it. She was expecting Jehan to be riding in an ambulance and not in a car but that doesn't matter because Lucy has a plan B.

* * *

Kim made some progress but is still trying to hack into one of the companies that held the brunette's money. Not only Kim, Amy felt tired and sick of looking at the porn sites. It got to the point where she wanted to vomit so she gave up. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, the bright sunny sky suddenly turned to gray. Rain started pouring as she was taking a quiet moment to herself on the porch. Bobby was hogging the tv in the living room, treating the house like his own. Seeing him munching on chips with a can of soda wasn't the only thing that disgusted her. It was the way he sat on the couch, with his feet on it that bothered her. That was her and Lucy's couch. Where he was sitting was where Lucy used to sit and hold her in her arms while they watch a movie together. Seeing him sitting in the brunette's seat somehow caused all her anger and frustration from within to explode. That feeling of guilt that had been consuming her for months caused her to lash out at him. It might be her fault but it's partly his.

"Bobby! Get up!" There was nothing she could say except complained about the mess he made. "You're making a mess!" Her nostrils flared, her cheeks turned red, she let him know how upset she was by glaring at him as she stood between the coffee table and couch.

Bobby was watching a movie and had no idea she was there. Her sudden shout startled him, causing him to drop his bag of chips on the floor.

"Bobby!..." Amy groaned in anger as she stepped closer.

Bobby immediately put his feet down and moved to the other side of the couch, allowing the pissed blonde to clean up his mess. He had seen this side of her before when they were dating but not over something as small as this. "I can clean that up." Amy wasn't listening and was still complaining about the mess like what a mother does to her kids. Only a mother would do that, not someone her age and definitely not someone in her profession. What he noticed in the past few days was how organized and clean the place looked. He was expecting her house to be huge with a cathedral ceiling and a bathroom in each bedroom but was shocked to find out where she lives. With the money the brunette has, they could afford to live better. Why here? "Amy…" The place is better than his own but it's not a place he expected a multimillionaire to be living in. "Amy…." He was curious to know why and how long they've been living here but noticed that something other than the mess might be bothering her because she couldn't hear him calling her until Kim came running down the stairs.

"Did you see?"

See what? That's what Bobby is thinking of asking but realized Kim knew the answer already and wasn't waiting for him to respond when she grabbed the remote on the table and changed the channel.

Bobby was standing up, holding a can of soda. "Shit." He wasn't looking at anyone. He was cursing at the tv.

Amy gasped loudly, covering her mouth in shock while still bending down. "No…" Why? It's a question she knew the answer to but still asked herself. She knew it would be possible. Any location would be possible. Having prevented the first attack in the financial building from happening, she knew that there could be a chance that the terrorists would change the location of the next attack. Nothing happened in the cruise ship. Thousands of lives have been saved as a result of her being able to identify the first bomber but she had no way of knowing when and where the next attack will take place…until now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Chips of ceiling lights scattered across the floor that was no longer leveled. Air was no longer safe to breathe in as white dust filled the hallway and rooms. As soon as her senses kicked in, Lucy opened her eyes, blinking a few times. Lying flat on the floor, she lifted her head inch by inch, being very careful not to make any movements that would cause the surroundings around her to collapse especially the wooden beam over her head that seemed to be secured in place at the moment. But that wasn't the only reason she's moving slowly. If she could move her right arm, she would move whatever it was that was on her back. It wasn't an earthquake. That, she knew for sure. It was an explosion, a gas explosion, maybe, but unlikely. The blast was so loud, it caused ringing in her ears. It was so powerful, it made her bones tremble. Every cell in her body felt the energy that came from the blast when it pushed her forward towards the wall.

"uhh…"

Lucy winced in pain as she tried to move her arms and legs. Every muscle in her body is still trembling from the high-energy blast.

"Shit…"

She wasn't cursing because of the blood that was dripping down from her forehead; it's because of what she saw. Where is it? The entrance where she came from is no longer there. There are no doors, no windows, only damaged walls, ceiling panels, wires and pipes dangling from the ceiling, poles, concrete, shattered pieces of glasses and debris. There is no way out. At least that's what it seems like at this moment.

"son of a bitch.." She realized that she should have stayed in the car with ZJ.

Plan B is to follow Jehan's car and Wes was going to create a diversion at a specific point, a block from the hospital, that will allowed her men, Lionel's men, to take control of the car or kidnap Jehan, whichever it's easier. But the plan didn't go as expected because rain suddenly began pouring down, causing vehicles to slow down. When there's heavy rain, there's heavy traffic and that will prevent Wes and Lionel's men from being able to escape with that son of a bitch. So Lucy had no choice and told them to wait. But she didn't wait long and decided to go in because what she saw around the hospital didn't seem promising. There was more than one exit and there were lots of people running inside to take cover. She had no idea where the car that Jehan was taken in was parked because she lost the sight of the car when someone cut her off. But one thing she knew for sure was that Jehan had to be inside the hospital. Not knowing when he will come out, she decided not to take the risk of missing this opportunity to kidnap him.

"Son of a bitch." Lucy cursed again as she slowly tried to lift herself up but immediately fell back face down against the floor. Inhaling the dust and the tiny particles of concrete caused her to cough not once, but multiple times. She wasn't the only one. She heard another. Not just the sound of coughing, there were sounds of footsteps walking across shattered glass and debris.

"Help! Help!"

Her hearing might not be at its best, but she could still recognize that voice. _He's alive?_ Not only alive, but Jehan looked stronger than she expected him to be. It confused her when she saw him standing 10 feet away. He should be sick and weaker than she is. But the way he is walking around, looking for a way out, the way he tossed the debris to the other side looked like he hurt his leg but not sick. He should be sick because if he had eaten the meal that was delivered to his room, he should be holding his stomach at this moment and groaning in pain. Her heart pounded nervously when she saw him walking towards her. He might be dragging his feet but if he wanted to kill her, she wouldn't be able to do anything in the situation she's in. Lucy held her breath as well as the pain and tried to get herself out of the vulnerable position she's in. But she quickly realized that Jehan didn't recognize her when he removed the debris off her back. She had forgotten that she was disguised as a man.

"Do you have your phone?"

"no" Lucy spoke in a deep voice as she moved herself away from the wooden beam that was hanging a few feet above her.

"Look for one. Hurry…the building might collapse…"

Lucy wasn't following his line of sight towards the ceiling nor was she thinking of what he just said. She realized she didn't need to wait anymore. This would be the right moment to kill him and no one will know. She could feel the pain in her right hand as she lifted it up. _Damn it._ She had wanted to use the taser watch to taze him but found that it wasn't working. She reached into her jacket pocket for her Swiss knife as she kept her eyes on him. There were no windows and no ceiling lights but it wasn't completely dark. She could still see that perverted face of his with the light coming thru the holes of the barrier of piled-up debris. _Bastard. Should've killed you a long time ago._ Lucy slowly got up with only one thought in mind. _All I have to do is stab his neck, that will do it_. Each step she took, she took it slowly. She had to because her body is still a little shaken up from the blast. She took another step, then another and another; she didn't realize how painful it was until she applied pressure on her right foot. But that pain is nowhere near as painful as when she found out what he did to her lover. _Almost there_. Dragging her right foot through the debris, she lifted her left hand up, with fingers clenched tight around the knife. _Go to hell, son of a bitch._ As she was about to strike, the sound of a ring caught both of their attention. It wasn't her phone, it was someone else's. It was too late to pull back. Jehan saw what she was about to do. Lucy continued with the plan and thrust the knife forward, but Jehan was able to dodge it. She tried again and this time she was successful but it didn't hit the spot where she was aiming for.

"AARGH!"

"Die! You bastard!" Lucy was speaking in her normal voice as she plunged the knife deeper into his upper right chest. Letting him know who she is at this point no longer matters. Lucy moved closer, using her whole body to keep him in place against the debris. Her wig was pulled off when Jehan grabbed her hair. Lucy threw one punch at his side below the ribs with her injured right hand when he tried to grab her throat. That loosened his grip on her wrist. Lucy immediately pressed the 3 inch knife harder into his chest.

"AHH!"

Seeing him in pain, hearing his cry in agony was satisfying but it wasn't enough.

"I told you not to touch her. You should've listened. Go…to…HELL! You Son of a bitch!"

The whole point of kidnapping him before killing him is so that he knows why. Blood is dripping from her forehead but she ignored it. Her whole body is aching, she ignored that too. The only thing on her mind is to kill. _One more stab to his heart, that should do it._

 **BANG!**

Sometimes her plan works and sometimes it doesn't but most of the time the outcome turned out okay even though the process of getting there wasn't how she planned it. But this isn't one of those times.

"shit…damn…you" Lucy didn't see it coming. She had no idea he had a gun behind him. She reached down, covered the hole on the side of her stomach, trying to prevent the blood from gushing out as her aching legs took a few steps back before they gave way, falling hard on the floor. She might have survived an explosion and gun shots but this time, she realized she might not make it. If she's not, she's going to make sure he doesn't either. She looked around to see if she can find anything to defend herself with. Maybe there's a gun hiding beneath the debris? Her hands reached out to the sides, moving whatever she could out of the way but it seemed that her luck had run out. There is nothing surrounding her except broken pieces of glasses, wood, and thin coating of white dust.

With one quick pull of the knife out of his chest, Jehan cried out in pain. Holding his upper chest with one hand while holding the gun firmly with the other, he didn't bother to look around for a first aid kit because what he's more concerned with at this moment is the person lying on the floor. Looking at her face, her beard and the outfit she had on, he never would have known it was her if she didn't say anything. In the current situation, there is nothing to laugh about but he couldn't resist laughing in triumph because the one whom he heard so much about while he was in prison, the one whom he was told not to mess with numerous times and the one whom he wanted to kill, he never thought he would be able to…but there she is…lying helpless on the floor. "Lucy...Diamond"

"Bastard" She may be hurt. She may die but she wasn't just going to lie there and let him think that he won. "I'm going to die but you will too." She let out a laugh the same way he did. She expected him to take his anger out on her and he did by kicking her. _C'mon, get closer. Get closer._ Her body may be weak and in pain but she's not giving up yet. All she needed was to get him to drop his gun, then she might still have a chance. But it seemed that he learned from the mistakes he made last time because he stepped back a few steps after kicking her. There was something else she didn't expect. "You…actually think I would tell you." Lucy laughed even harder than before.

"Tell me or I'm going to shoot!"

Lucy looked up, blinking a few times to focus when everything started to spin. For sure, she had underestimated him because there was no way for her to get the gun that was pointing at her a few feet above her face with him standing behind her. If she thought she could, she would've tried to talk him into letting her go. But in her condition, in this situation, she couldn't see a way for her to get out alive.

"Go…to…hell"

She extended her right hand behind her head with the intention of grabbing on to his ankle but was unsuccessful. Even if she could, she wouldn't have been able to hold on to him with her injured hand and with the fatigue slowly consuming her body. There was nothing to smile about but she did so to let him know that he didn't win.

"Tell me!"

It's not the first time she had a gun pointed at her head. She wasn't afraid then and she certainly isn't afraid now. _Amy...sorry._

 **BANNG!**

* * *

"LUCYYYYY!" There was no sound. There was before, a man's voice and someone else's but now it seems like it got disconnected. Amy looked at the phone and held it up against her ear again.

"What happened?" All were watching the news of the bombing until they heard Amy calling out.

Amy held up her hand, motioning everyone to be quiet. She wasn't sure if it was Lucy since it's a number she didn't recognize but she was able to hear the man's voice. It sounded like Jehan's voice but she's not sure. He was talking to someone else and was unaware that the phone was on. It couldn't be his phone, he's in custody, she knew that for sure.

"Lucy?"

Amy walked towards the window and covered her other ear, hoping to hear something, anything. The last sound she heard was no doubt a gunshot which she heard many times before when she was a DEB. It was loud. It was clear. Then there was dead silence. Amy didn't want to hang up but there was nothing she could do. She pressed on the redial and hoped to God that she's wrong. All she heard was the man's voice, the gunshot and someone else's which wasn't clear enough for her to know who that person could be.

"Please….pick up…"

After hearing an automated voice mail, not Lucy's voice, she tried again and again. Tears brim her eyes as she tried to think of a way to find out what happened. Who can she call to find out?

"What happened?"

"I…I don't know." What could she possibly say since she had no idea? It was just a guess. "I heard a gunshot." She decided to tell them everything, knowing how serious the situation could be. "I don't know if it's her. I don't know if it's him. I…I don't know." Her heart beat had been pounding the moment she heard the shot. _Lucy's in trouble. Lucy's in trouble._ That's what her mind kept thinking but one thought never occurred to her until Bobby spoke.

"She killed him." Bobby was smiling with satisfaction.

That is possible but somehow that didn't make her feel any better because what she heard sounded like the man was the one with the gun. "no….he said…he's going to shoot."

"Kim, see if you can find where the number came from."

That also didn't make her feel any better. What if Bobby is right? Giving them the anonymous phone number would lead them to her. It was a mistake to let them know. She should have kept it to herself. She realized what a big mistake she made until Kim asked her for the phone#. It was the wink that Kim gave her, Amy understood and internally thanked her. She felt better knowing that even if Kim is able to find the location of the phone, she's not going to tell them. But half an hour later, she realized that she entirely misunderstood Kim's signal because Kim came running down the stairs in a state of panic and told everyone where the call came from.

"She's there!"

Amy snapped her head at the direction where Kim was pointing and instantly felt lightheaded, feeling as though her internal system is shutting down. If she wasn't already sitting down, she would have collapsed on the floor because she, Bobby, Petrie and anybody who had been watching the news had just witnessed the collapse of the St Quinn hospital.

* * *

updated: 11/19/16

It was frightening to see the building collapse as people tried to get out. Amy had to see it for herself. She's not going to believe what anyone says until she sees the body herself, not Kim, not Bobby, not even Helene who confirmed that Jehan was being taken to that hospital. It still might not be him. Even if it is, he might not be in the hospital at the time half of the building collapsed since nobody can confirm that he was.

"Oh my god." Kim had seen situations like this on tv but never in real life. She may not be hurt but this is the first time where she felt completely shaken up by the sight in front of her.

Chaos surrounded the area. Barricades were placed far away from what used to be a five floor building but now looked like a structure where half of it was demolished. Patients were still being moved out from the other half of the building. Ambulances were being filled quickly and driven to another hospital. Police were directing traffic and leading those with non-life threatening injuries to specific areas where they can be attended to by paramedics, nurses and doctors. The smell, the sight, the sound of destruction could be heard from a mile away. Cries for help, screams of pain, sounds of fear, flashes of lightning and small droplets of rain from the gray clouds added to the confusion.

 _Lucy. Where are you?_ At this moment, Amy would rather have the brunette captured than not knowing where she is.

"You stay here. Bobby, let's go."

Amy didn't have to be told and knew exactly where Petrie wanted to go. Hospitals…to search for Lucy. It seemed that Petrie had lost trust in Bobby because Kim was told to stay here with her.

"yes, ma'am"

Amy couldn't hear what Petrie whispered to Kim but she didn't care because what's most important to her now is finding Lucy. She hurriedly searched for her lover before it gets dark. It's not dark now but it was still difficult to search thru the chaos as young and old in wheelchairs and gurneys were being moved rapidly towards an ambulance. Hearing screams of pain from people due to the loss of their body parts sent a shiver down her spine. "God, please help her." Droplets of rain fell on her face and mixed with the tears that she had been holding inside of her. She no longer cared if Kim noticed. If she wanted to tell Petrie, then go ahead. That's the least of her concern. "Lucy?" Her heart pounded faster than before when she saw someone being carried out of the hospital by a man. That someone has dark hair. That man has the body frame similar to Jehan's. She ran as fast as she could with Kim following from behind. The closer she got, the clearer it became that the man isn't Jehan which made more sense because she couldn't think of a reason why Jehan would be carrying the brunette. "Lucy!"

Meanwhile, at the St John's hospital where injured ones were being taken to, Petrie found herself incapable of doing anything in this country. She may have authority back in the US but not here. She was being treated as a civilian and had to stand in line to get information. The place was chaotic as phones rang off the hook. Making use of time, she ordered Bobby to stand at the entrance to look out for anyone coming in.

It wasn't Lucy. Amy didn't want to leave the site even after being told to stand outside the marked area in the darkness. Diggers were brought in, rescuer workers were digging thru the debris by hand, rescue dogs were seeking for bodies, it was quieter than a few hours ago, there were no screaming, no crying, only the voice of reporters standing nearby and sounds of diggers, trucks and mini-excavators. Cops were assessing the area, British FBI most likely. Finding out what caused the explosion was the least of her concern. All she wants to do is find Lucy.

Amy wanted to stay there overnight but her body gave in. She didn't want to talk to anyone including Kim who tried to comfort her with a story of what could have happened.

"It could have been a prank call." Kim said.

The gunshot she heard might not be from a gun. It might not even be Jehan. Someone might have turned on the phone by accident without knowing it. The gunshot and voice she heard might be from the tv inside the hospital. It seemed possible but Amy wasn't convinced. Then Kim had another theory. The voice she heard might be from a terrorist who had taken control of an area in the hospital and he was threatening the people inside. The call she got might be from someone inside who dialed a random number to let someone know what was going on because he or she might be in a situation where he/she had to dial it blindly.

"That random number just happened to be yours."

Her second theory sounds possible too but there is just one thing that doesn't make sense. Wouldn't it be easier to press the emergency# instead of a random number?

"maybe he wanted to call his family" Kim thought it was possible because some people call their love ones first before calling the police if they knew they weren't going to get out alive.

That didn't make Amy feel any better because that's what she was thinking of. Lucy might have been in that situation so she called her.

"I have to see her. I have to hear her voice."

She was in self-denial before but came to accept the possibility that Jehan could be inside since the agents who escorted him were also missing. If they were able to get out safely, they would have contacted their superiors and Helene would've let her know by now. Kim's theories might make some sense but there were just too many coincidences. If Kim knew about Jehan's food poisoning and his sudden need to go to the hospital, if she knew what kind of person the brunette is, she too would've found her theories unlikely.

"It's my fault."

Her hand trembled as she held onto Kim's. Uncontrollable tears ran down from her red-rimmed swollen eyes. The only time Amy cried so hard was when she learned of her parents' death. This is the second time and is the first time she cried in front of someone whom she hardly knows but she just couldn't control herself.

When it comes to lying, Amy thought she was pretty good at it. When it comes to playing her part, Amy thought she convinced everyone. When it comes to hiding the truth, she thought she could keep the truth to herself. Nobody needs to know unless there is a reason to tell them. She realized that the young blonde computer whiz who was holding her head in a tight embrace to comfort her had known all along.

"You did what you had to do. It's not your fault." It wasn't difficult to figure out what the blonde agent was thinking. Victims of sexual assault would want to cry, they wouldn't want to talk about it, they would take long showers as a way to cleanse their body, their souls. That's what Amy did. She noticed Amy had spent lots of time in the bathroom with the water running. What she was doing inside, Kim wasn't sure. But one thing she knows for sure is that the blonde agent lied about her sacrifice. She may have played her part well, convincing Bobby and Petrie, but if they knew what she did that night, they too would have found her behavior strange. Anyone who had been sexually violated wouldn't want to be reminded of the ordeal. Amy may be a strong woman but she is still a woman. Watching porn and having no reaction from it other than being disgusted by it clearly indicated that she lied about her sacrifice.

"I…didn't mean to…it just…happened." Amy sobbed quietly into her hands as her mind thought of that moment. She had no intention of lying to Lucy. But when she noticed how worried Lucy suddenly became after finding out what happened at the financial building, she saw it as a way to get Lucy to trust her again. _I did it for you._ She could still remember the pain she elicited in her lover. She got her trust but now regretted the decision she made.

That day felt like it was the worst day of her life. Seeing Lucy's display of anger towards her, Amy thought that she had lost the brunette forever. That night, Amy wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone especially Jehan but she had to because that night was the deadline. She went inside the room alone with a gun which Helene, who was guarding outside the hotel room, didn't know she had. The moment she saw him, she wanted to kill him. She never felt this way towards anyone before. He's the first. His perverted smile, his eyes full of lust, his mouth practically drooling made her sick. It was clear to her what he was thinking of. The words that came out of his mouth weren't threats. They were words of love for her, they were words to make her feel comfortable, they were words of promises. There was no way to know if he will keep his promise. Whether he will or not, it didn't matter because she wasn't there to submit to his demand. The moment she took the gun out from her bag, he immediately stood up, his hands handcuffed behind his back. Amy wasn't there to threaten him, although she had thought about it. She was there to tell him the truth. But before she did, she gave him a lesson on how to use the gun, identifying each part in detail, dropping the magazine and shoving it back up, sliding the top part off and putting it back in. Amy did it one more time, disassembling it and putting it back together in a quicker movement like a pro. After she was done, she pointed the 9mm Beretta at him. It wasn't loaded, he shouldn't be afraid, but she noticed that he was. She placed the gun down on the table and took out a pocket knife, then tossed it high in the air and caught it with one hand on the handle. Anyone could have done what she just did but not many could throw it hard enough to penetrate deep into the wooden dresser. Show's over. Time to tell him the truth.

"I'm one of them."

Letting him know who she worked for and what her motive was for being with the brunette sent him into a state of shock. She expected that and she also expected him to know that his threat to expose the brunette's identity no longer can be used as a bargaining chip. Jehan didn't have anything to say after that but she did. She let her frustration out. She let her anger out. She let him see the side of her he has never seen before. She let him know that she's not the person he thinks she is. She's not the babysitter, not the art student, or the person whom he talked to years ago. If he was thinking he could still use the lives of others to threaten her, she let him know by saying very bluntly that she wasn't going to sleep with him no matter what. After saying what she had to say, she had enough. There was nothing she could do except leave. But before she did, she warned him that the agreement between him and the British officials will be forfeited and he will be back in prison if the next attack can't be prevented.

Confused, no longer. Shocked. Yes. Kim now understands why Amy said "I did it for you."


	26. Chapter 26

Besides the time her parents died, Amy had never felt so down in her life. After waiting 3 weeks for the rescuers to remove the rubble, many bodies were found but some couldn't be identified. They did find a man with a bullet wound but his face was disfigured to the point that his identity could not be confirmed until fingerprints were taken. It was Jehan, along with 2 FBI bodies were found. Then where's Lucy? She refused to believe that one of those many body parts belong to Lucy. She refused to believe that Lucy had the same fate as him.

As each day passed by with strangers inside her house, Amy hated herself for letting this happen. What she hated even more was the person sitting across from her.

"Bobby! How many times do I have to tell you to stop making a mess in my house? Get up! Don't sit there!"

Kim almost spilled the water from the bottle she was drinking from. She was taking a break from the many hours of staring at the computer. Now that Petrie went back to the US for urgent matter, she felt more at ease and more relaxed until she heard the blonde's outburst.

"She's dead now! There is no reason for you to be here anymore!" Amy didn't care if he finds her to be illogical. She's done. She's fed up. "If you didn't tell her, none of this would happen! If you didn't come, I would've been able to get what you wanted. It's your fault she died! It's your fault this happened! It's your fault my house is infested with mice. Everything is your fault!"

Kim was sitting on the couch dumbstruck, in confusion. She may not know Amy that well but found her to be a person of logic but at this moment she found her to be acting like a lunatic, denying all the facts, twisting the truth, and blaming others for the outcome which reminded her of the surrogates of the new president-elect, saying things that aren't true and not making any sense, accusing others without proof. _Mice? Where?_

"Everything was fine until you came. You're responsible. It's you. I want you out of my house by tomorrow or I'm calling the cops!"

Kim's jaws dropped wide opened as she watched the blonde stomped up the stairs. _Is she serious?_ Calling the cops would work since this is her house. _But how is she going to explain this to Petrie?_ Without Petrie's permission, they can't leave. Without Petrie's permission, she can't ask us to leave.

"What did I do?"

"You're a slob." Kim winced in disgust at Bobby whom she noticed has gained a bit of weight. There was only a bag of chips and soda, but seeing crumbles on the floor, his shirt and sofa, she could understand why the blonde agent would be upset. But that's not the only reason. Just a few days ago, Amy had been blaming herself for everything. And now it seems she couldn't take it anymore and placed the blame on someone else. Kim would too if her house was being occupied by strangers, if her life was being interrupted, no contact with friends can drive a person insane. _But Amy, you shouldn't be acting this way._ As she was about to head up the stairs to have a talk with Amy, her whole body jumped again, startled by the sudden screaming behind her.

"Amyyyyy!"

If he isn't above her in rank, she would've thrown the bottle of water at him for scaring the crap out of her.

Moments later, inside the car, Kim wanted to say something to Amy but couldn't because Bobby was sitting in the back seat. The last time she saw her smile was when she showed her the brunette's recordings of her wedding vow. She might not have seen her but she is certain the blonde agent has listened to it more than once in her own bedroom without anyone else around. _But Amy, you shouldn't be smiling right now._

Amy had been smiling the whole time from the house to the hospital until she was shown the woman lying on the bed. The young Jane Doe had the same features as the brunette so it was understandable why the hospital staff would call Bobby. Everyone was quiet as they were led to another area of the hospital. Kim had seen dead bodies before but this time, she's afraid to look. Each step she took inside the room, her heart pounded against her chest. Each second that passed, each movement the hospital staff made, pulling out the long cabinet, her nervousness increased.

"Does she have any scars?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"Lots of places…" The last time Amy was here, she wasn't asked that question.

"I'm sorry. Two came in this morning but…they were males. This…we think…" The way he was hesitating, Amy already knew what he was going to say. She thought she was here to identify a body not parts of it. "…it belongs to a female..."

It was a left leg, without the thigh, with flesh torn at the knee. The small one inch scar was located on the side of the leg. Lucy had once told her how she got it while trying to escape from Schaeffer's men. "No…" Her body trembled as she shook her head. Kim couldn't look anymore and turned around.

"It's not her?" The hospital staff wanted to make sure because he had seen others saying the same thing but realized later they were in shock and in denial. "They also found something else." He took a moment to read the notes and explained what was found near it as he took out a plastic bag from another cabinet.

"no, it's not her….NO!"

* * *

It was quiet during the ride. Bobby kept his mouth shut but Kim knew he wouldn't be able to once they got home because Amy shouldn't be crying for the brunette but she did.

"Tell me the truth, Amy. Have you been lying to us? Are you in love with her?"

Amy was standing at the first steps of the stairs, not responding, not looking at them. Kim was about to say something to defend her but realized later that she didn't need her help.

"How many years? How…many…god-damn years have I spent in this mission?! Bobby!" Amy exploded in anger. "I lost my life! I lost my mind! I lost my name! I had everything taken from me including my dignity!. All I want is to complete this mission so I can have my name back, so everyone who knows me, my parents, my relatives, everyone would know that Amy Bradshaw is **not** …a traitor! Amy Bradshaw is a hero who died in the line of duty. People will remember me; people will regret what they said about me and my family."

It was that moment where she saw her parent's graves surrounded by weeds which looked like nobody ever visited them that made her regret joining the DEBS. When she was back in the US, she desperately wanted to visit her aunt but decided not to, knowing what the consequences could be if she showed herself.

"She's dead now. You're not going to get your money. Do you think they will clear my name…now that the mission failed?" She may not be as famous as Benedict Arnold, but a lot of people such as her classmates would remember her. Those who do probably passed on her story to their children.

"How would you feel?" She expected him to understand because his father was a decorated soldier and for that he, as his son, has respect, benefits and special privileges. Her parents may not be alive, but she did want to have her name cleared, if not to the public, then at least to her close relatives.

Amy wasn't expecting him to respond and he didn't. But if he did, she would have pushed him out the door. Bobby didn't leave the next day but he did apologize. Two weeks later, he and Kim were ordered to go back. There was no need for them to stay here. What Kim did here, she could do somewhere else. But this may not be the reason they were told to go back. Amy wasn't told why but it could be because of the changes that have been going on in the US. She had not been following the news from the US but was aware of the newly elected president. What she also learned from Max was that there might be some changes in the secret service, mainly the director and head of sub-divisions. If that's the case, Mr. P's position may be in jeopardy. What's going to happen to Petrie? She's not sure. If she too is forced to resign, it might be a good thing. At least, she won't be after the brunette's money. But her successors might.

 _You are my heart. You are my life. Without you, everything would be meaningless. Amy…I….I…have no idea what I'm saying.…..….ughhh!…..this sound so stupid! Stupid, stupid"_

Each time she listens to the brunette's recordings, she couldn't help but laugh. That laugh would then be followed by tears. But those weren't tears of joy. If anyone saw her, they would wonder why her eyes looked so swollen. But nobody noticed because she had not seen anyone she knows for the past month after Kim left. No one called except wrong numbers. Each time she heard her phone ring, she hoped it was Lucy, if not Lucy, then maybe Nadia, Ethan, Alexis or Janet. But each time was a disappointment.

After turning the ignition off, she looked left, then right before getting out of the car at this late hour of the night. Bobby and Kim may have left, but that doesn't mean Petrie wouldn't send anyone else to spy on her. After one month of waiting and observing, she couldn't wait any longer.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

 _Lucy…_ She wondered if Lucy is inside…this whole time.

"Alexis, let her in…"

Hearing that familiar angelic voice instantly filled her heart with joy. She didn't expect Nadia to be there. Alexis was blocking the entrance but was moved aside by Nadia who grabbed hold of her hand and led her inside the living room. Standing in surprise behind Nadia was Ethan who was waiting to give her a hug but got cut off by Ashley who ran towards her with excitement and held her in a tight embrace.

"Kristin!"

Holding Ashley in her arms, she noticed that everyone was happy to see her. It felt like nothing has changed. But there is something different.

"Are you okay?"

Those words of concern, she heard it all too well from Michel who always asked about her well-being before anything else when they meet. But this time, she couldn't get herself to say anything nor could she give him a smile.

Then there's Ethan who was waiting patiently and anxiously to hold her. With everything that has happened over the past month, she was expecting a different response from them, not this. Do they know? They should. Otherwise, Alexis wouldn't be staring at her.

Amy looked around as she sat in the middle of the couch between Nadia and Ethan. Janet wasn't there. Neither was Scud. She knew without asking. But what about Lucy?

"Ashley, I need to talk to them." Ashley isn't eight years old anymore. Amy couldn't think of an excuse so she didn't try.

"okay, but don't leave without talking to me first."

Amy wasn't in the mood to talk to her but nodded anyway. Ashley may already know but Amy didn't feel the discussion would be appropriate for a child her age. Hearing the sound of footsteps up the stairs, then the closing of the door, she felt it was safe to ask the question.

"Have you seen Lucy?"

It's possible that she could be here. It's possible that she could be upstairs in the bedroom. _That's why Alexis didn't want me here_. It all made sense until she saw Nadia looking at her in a strange way. Ethan also had the same look of confusion.

"Nadia, please…tell me."

Her eyes were filled with tears the moment she saw Nadia. She didn't hold back and allowed them to stream down her face. If Lucy told her not to tell anyone, Nadia wouldn't be able to keep it from her. Alexis might but not Nadia and certainly not Ethan. Only after hearing Nadia's explanation did she realize that they've previously talked to Helene. "No, she's not dead."

"Then where is she?!"

Alexis was blaming her. _She should._ Amy was expecting everyone else to do the same except for Ethan. He would've forgiven her for everything.

"You said she's dead."

The scar was too small. There were cuts and bruises. With multiple lacerations near the area, she couldn't tell. It was the watch that they found near the leg that made her realize that it did belong to Lucy. At that moment, she couldn't control her real emotions from pouring out. It was Kim's confirmation that confused her. _How could she tell when even I couldn't?_ Lucy might have shown the scar to Kim but she didn't think it would be possible for anyone to tell. After taking a closer look, she came to understand what Kim was trying to do. That leg didn't belong to Lucy. There were no scars on the toe.

"I…lied."

"…seems like you've been lying your whole life…"

"Alexis!"

"Nadia, she lied to her. She lied to all of us…and now…she's..."

 _She's what? She's hurt? She's in a coma? She's what?_ Amy was waiting for her to finish. But the end of her sentence never came because Alexis started crying.

"She's not dead. Alexis. She's not!"

Her hand trembled as she wiped her own tears away. Sitting back down on the seat, she held onto Nadia's hand and tried one more time. She needed to know the truth and the only way to do so is by telling the truth.

"Nadia, it's my fault."

She wanted to say _'I didn't know_ ', but she couldn't because the truth is it was her idea, the young Amy Bradshaw's idea.

"She said she would let her go. She only wants her money."

She's not sure how much they know, but their silence indicated that they already knew.

"Please, Nadia…I just need to know if she's okay. I would never hurt her. You know that."

Not getting a response from Nadia, she glanced at Michel and Ethan who both have the same look, looking down and away from her. She could usually tell what they're thinking, but this time, she couldn't. Seeing Alexis walking away in tears, it could only mean one thing. _They have no clue where Lucy is._

"Where's Scud? I want to talk to him."

If nobody knows, she expected him to know but realized that the reason they came back is because Scud couldn't. He wanted to but it would be too dangerous for him and Janet.

Before she came, she was certain that Lucy is still alive. She was certain that Lucy left her watch near the severed body part on purpose. How else could her watch come off her wrist? How? There could only be one explanation. _She killed him…but she couldn't escape the second explosion that came afterwards. Lucy…no…_

Images of blood, torn flesh, and bruised body parts suddenly flashed in front of her. Her whole body began to tremble, her mind could no longer think, no longer want to believe the impossible somehow became possible. Her eyelids closed, leading her into darkness.

"Kristin!"

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Dressed in a thin black blazer over a blue shirt, he reached up, lightly caressed his trimmed beard as he stood still while watching a young man passed by him. He then continued on with his business and stopped in front of the last door down the hall. He tilted his head slightly and knocked on the door after making sure that he was all alone. Once the door opened, he stepped inside regardless of the unwelcoming look in front of him. A loud breath of exhaustion escaped his mouth as he flopped on the leather couch after taking off his blazer.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Get me a drink."

"Get it yourself." Dressed in a silk robe, she tightened it at the waist and took a seat in the armchair. She had not been able to sleep well lately so she hoped a little wine would help.

He didn't expect his command to be ignored especially not by the one in front of him. His eyes narrowed at her for a moment before getting off the couch to get himself a glass of wine. He took one big gulp before filling it up again. Holding the wine glass in one hand, he walked towards the panoramic window, took a moment to look at the beautiful view of the city in silence before taking a seat in the leather recliner across from hers.

"How did it go?"

"You came all the way here just to ask me that."

Her tone came out harsh. That was her intention. Looking at the arrogant man sitting in front of her reminded her of her past, all of it filled with regrets, hatred and unhappiness, and most of all, reminded her of how she used to be; naïve and foolish. Those happy moments were all forgotten because what he did changed her life, her soul and transformed her to become the person she is now. Without him, she wouldn't have known how cruel a person can be. Without him, she wouldn't have learned that no one can be trusted…no one. She regretted for coming to NY the moment she ran into him. After so many years, she was surprised that he could still recognize her. She, on the other hand, would never forget him, that face, and that day she learned that the one whom she thought she would be spending the rest of her life with had left her, all alone in a small apartment, with a note and an envelope of cash. He has changed in appearance, just like her and it seemed that his personality has also changed, just like her. Last time they met, she was taken by surprise of his status, no longer a nobody. He apologized for his past but she knew that he had a motive. If she was still the same naïve young woman, she would have believed those words of apology to be genuine.

"Is she here?"

The last time they met, he couldn't stop talking about being happy for her to be able to live a life of luxury as if telling her that he made the right choice in letting her go years ago. A life of luxury? It's not always like this. She needed him to know the hardship she endured after he left her. Those words of hatred, the feeling of betrayal, she could no longer keep it buried inside of her. After telling him what she went thru to get to where she is today, she realized she made a mistake of giving him too much information. _That may be his motive._ She has no idea what that scheming mind of his is thinking of but one thing she knows for certain is that he can't be trusted.

"no"

He was expecting her to continue but when she didn't, he became annoyed that he had to ask the next obvious question. "Is he with her?"

"she wants to be alone."

Alone? That meant the proposal didn't work. "Call Lucas. Let me talk to him."

Last time she told him about Lucas' financial problem, it was to let him know that she won't be able to maintain her life of luxury for long. That was also to let him know that she doesn't have any money to give if that is his motive. But it seems that he has something else in mind because he offered assistance and suggestions which she didn't ask for. It surprised her that he was able to find out where the megastar went when nobody could.

"Call Lucas." He said in a commanding tone. "If he wants someone to invest in his company, he needs to be with her…right now. This is his chance to show her how much he loves her. This is his chance to solve all his problems. Don't you understand?" He thought he made it clear the last time he was here that the only one who can help him would be his wealthy girlfriend.

"Do I understand?" She stood up as she laughed mockingly at the one who broke her heart. "She's hurt, she's vulnerable, she's confused. Do you think I wouldn't understand what she's feeling right now?"

She may not have the same fate as the megastar but what she felt years ago was worse than that. He wasn't a stranger. He was someone who came into her life. She gave everything to this man, her life, her love, her secrets, her trust. That day he left without an explanation, she felt betrayed and worse than that, she felt she had been sexually assaulted again and again without knowing, without realizing that it was a trap she had fallen into.

"Last thing she wants is to be touched by a man or see another man. You…will never understand how a woman feels because you…have never been in that position. And don't think every woman is like the gullible woman you used to know…because she is not. She's smarter and stronger than I ever was. She has friends and family, she's wealthy and capable…Do you really think she would marry him at a time like this?" The proposal was his suggestion but she only agreed to find out the megastar's reaction, to see what type of person she is. If she was that easy, Lucas would have her in control by now.

"I am trying to help you and Lucas."

He reiterated how lucky Lucas is to have the megastar as his girlfriend and how lucky she is to be connected to someone that famous. Actors would do anything just to befriend her because they know what they will get in return is fame and eventually opportunities. Businesses wanted to sign with her because of her status; one short commercial with her in it is all they would need to bring in millions, more powerful than any type of advertising. It surprised him to learn that Lucas wasn't able to get anyone to invest in his company, even with his status as the megastar's boyfriend.

"What she needs, what she wants is someone to protect her, to love her, to take care of her. She is hurt. She is in pain. She's young and vulnerable. The longer he waits, the more time she has by herself. She will change. She will think differently about everyone. You don't know what she knows. You don't know what she's thinking. The only way he'll know…is not let her out of his sight. He needs to be with her right now, no matter how much she doesn't want him to. Send her flowers. Send her gifts. Let her know that he'll always be with her, no matter what. If he waits too long, he will be forgotten…just like the rest of her exes."

Her eyes, her face remained still as she stared at him in silence. Her heartbeat began to pound faster as a feeling of regret washed over her, regret of letting this bastard in her life. The thoughts of a young woman in pain, he knew too well. Years ago, he saw her vulnerability, her injury, her weakness, her thoughts, and everything that she went thru during her young days. If he had not been so persistent, if he had not been with her during those tough times, she would've never fallen for him. He may work for the law enforcement but he has the mind of a manipulator. It wasn't difficult to find what happened to him after he left her. All she had to do was hire a private investigator to dig up his background. What she learned disgusted her. What she found out was most likely the reason he left her.

"This is his chance to prove to her that he is willing to go thru heaven and hell to be with her."

Send flowers, gifts, and cards, she had Lucas do all of that but nothing seems to work. If anyone could get into the mind of the megastar, then he might just be the one since he was able to get into hers as well as the daughter of his boss years ago and probably many more to have achieved the status he's in now. If he has a way, she is willing to listen but this time, she will be cautious of him. She already made a mistake of telling him about Lucas' financial status. She's not going to fall into his trap again. She'll listen. She'll wait. She'll hold her anger in and wait for an opportunity. Right now isn't the time. Now is the time to use him to her own advantage.

"We don't know where she is."

* * *

London

The calling of her name, the panic, the touch on her forehead, her face, the movement of her body, and the whispers from several feet away, Amy was aware of everything. Fainting from shock, she wished she could. But it never happened to her, not even when she heard about her parents' death. If no one will tell her the truth, she thought pretending to be unconscious would work, but it didn't. She heard their concern, she heard Nadia talking to Alexis, asking her to be more understanding, she felt Ethan's hand holding onto hers, she heard everything except what she wanted to know. _Where's Lucy?_

Nobody knew she was pretending, but everyone learned what happened. After she 'woke up', she was no longer pretending and no longer thinking that they were hiding Lucy from her. Those emotions that she kept inside of her for the past month, she let it all out, telling them what happened from the moment she ran into Bobby to the moment Lucy escaped. Why did she leave without me? Why didn't she tell me? She had doubts on whether Lucy did believe her, but those doubts were gone after Nadia told her what Lucy said. _Nothing's changed_. It was heart breaking to hear that because it made her wonder if she made the wrong decision. If she had taken Max's advice and told her about Petrie, about her motive years ago, then maybe the outcome would've been different.

"Amy, we'll find her."

Does she really believe that? A moment ago, Nadia didn't seem to believe her. Nobody did. Amy tried to convince them that it was Lucy's plan to fake her death. She told them about the anonymous call, the gunshot, the voices, the leg, the watch, and what happened at the hospital in more detail.

 _Then why didn't she call us?_ That was Alexis's question and Amy could only say that she could be hurt.

It made sense to her but not to anyone else. She didn't realize how confusing and incoherent her explanation was until Alexis asked if she thinks the explosion was part of Lucy's plan. Of course it wasn't. It could be Jehan's plan to escape but they don't have any proof that it was. Amy attempted to explain again but was held tight by Nadia who agreed that Lucy should still be alive. Nadia didn't provide an explanation why she would think so. But Amy knew she did so to stop her from crying, to stop her from talking nonsense, to stop her from being in that emotional state.

"She's not dead. Nadia. She's not." The corner of her lips lifted into a small smile before she closed her eyes. Whether Nadia believed it or not, it didn't matter. It's not the first time that nobody believed her. She will wait. She will keep looking. She won't stop until she finds her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Each drop of blood could be heard as it dripped from her forehead, running down on her pale white face before landing on the ground. Each breath of air felt like it was her last. Pain ran through every muscle, every vein, every part of her body. Surrounded by cement, fragments of drywall, and debris covered with white dust, she struggled to keep her eyes opened. There was no oxygen coming in, only more carbon dioxide filling the area as she exhaled.

"Three minutes left. I can't do this. I'm sorry." Drowning in cold sweat all over her face and neck, she apologized for not being able to open the box. If she had the right size screwdriver, she might be able to open it. But the one in the Swiss knife didn't fit.

"Put it over there." It might not help. It probably won't, but that's all Lucy could think of. Put it as far away as possible. She would help if she could, but the pain is too much. Her clothing and hands were soaked with blood. Not even a bandage taped over the bullet hole would help. She lifted herself up with one hand on the ground, the other pressing against the bullet wound. Walking as fast her weak body allows her, she was assisted to another area. It may not help but hoped the barrier formed by the piled up debris between them and the bomb will be able to block the effects of the blast. But even if it could, it might not be able to prevent the building from collapsing. As she stepped into the area enclosed by two twin beds and debris, she realized how the one supporting her was able to survive the first explosion without a scratch on her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

 _Does it matter at this point? It doesn't._ Her eyes slowly scanned the face hovering above hers. What she never noticed before, she could see more clearly now with the little light from the cell phone. Her touch on her face showed how gentle she could be, her lips curving into a smile showed her innocence and beauty, her blue eyes sparkling with tears showed her sensitive side, but it was her soft-spoken voice that reminded her of someone she used to know. Feeling tired from the loss of blood, her eyelids flickered closed but reopened them the moment she felt a kiss on her cheek. She would like to know why but does it matter at this point, knowing in the next 30 seconds, they both would be dead. She closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable with her arms around the body lying on top of her.

* * *

"Another dream?"

 _Is it only a dream?_ Like all those other dreams she had, her constant thoughts of the brunette over the past 2 months had somehow caused her unconscious mind to create situations of what happened inside the building. Each dream she had showed the brunette being injured but none depicted her death. Is it because she's not dead or is it because her mind won't allow her to be dead?

The first dream that she had felt so real, she thought that it was their love for each other that somehow allowed her to see and hear the brunette's cry for help. In the dream, Lucy and others were buried so deep into the ground that nobody knows they were there. There were food and water but they're not going to make it when the oxygen tanks run out. It felt so real that even after she woke up, the details were still fresh in her mind which convinced her to go to the site to search for the brunette herself. The site may look better than the first time after a month but there were still piles of rocks and debris waiting to be cleared. Could it be possible? If the site has been cleaned up, then it's not. If everyone has been accounted for, then it's not. So she asked the one in charge, not to tell him what she saw in her dream, but to ask to see the design of the hospital.

Amy nodded once and placed a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth.

Taking a seat next to her, Nadia paid full attention, with hands around a warm cup of coffee. The first time she heard, it sounded so ridiculous, she didn't have the hearts to tell her how impossible it is for anyone to survive under tons of debris. Having heard each dream, it became clear that Amy will not accept the reality until she sees the brunette's body.

"She's hurt…badly."

It may be a dream, but Nadia believed that it could be true.

"…here…" Amy pointed a few inches next to the belly. "…she got shot…here…"

Nadia agreed that it could be because she's hurt, Lucy couldn't save herself. The last dream she had, she said Lucy got shot in the leg and the one before that was the arm.

"There was someone else, a girl…she tried to open it, but she couldn't."

Nadia was confused but didn't ask and only came to understand a moment later what the girl was trying to open. Knowing Lucy, she would have tried to disassemble the bomb herself if she could. She nodded again, agreeing that everything she said could be possible until Amy explained how they were able to get out after the second bomb went off. After the second explosion, half of the hospital came falling down, then the other half collapsed moments later. That's a fact. But Amy dreamt that the second explosion created a hole in the floor and into the ground where it leads to the underground parking which allowed the brunette and the girl to escape without anyone knowing. Nadia wasn't surprised because each dream Amy had, the brunette was able to escape.

"This girl, you said, she kissed her."

"..on the cheek…" Amy pointed on the right side of her own cheek.

Nadia didn't think it's important but wanted Amy to know that she's listening. "What does she look like?" It wasn't relevant but Nadia would like to know which one of her friends did she add to her dream? It wouldn't have been a stranger because that person was added by her to save her lover. She was surprised that Amy didn't put herself in her own dream. Who would be more capable than the blonde agent to save her own lover? But on a second thought, that wouldn't have made sense. It also wouldn't make sense if she had said the girl is Alexis or herself since she already knew they weren't there.

Looking at the front cover of the magazine that was slid towards her, Nadia realized why she didn't say who the girl was before because if she had, it would have sounded even more impossible. The movement of her finger, tapping repeatedly on a specific area of the magazine caught her attention. Nadia realized why Amy didn't find her own dream impossible because the magazine not only had the famous blonde on it, it also had the words _"Where are you?_ " next to it.

"Isn't she in Canada?" Many people may not know, but Lucy did and that's what she heard from Amy.

"That's where she was but I don't know if she's still there."

Nadia understood her point but hoped this will soon end because if it doesn't, she will have to get her to see a psychiatrist about her dreams, her denial, and her reluctance to accept the reality before it ruins her life. Her thought then got distracted when Amy handed her an article with a picture of two policemen standing on the doorsteps of the megastar's residence in New York, then another article with the headline "Kidnapped?". Those two articles proved that that the megastar may not be in the US but that still doesn't prove that she's not in Canada. Nadia became even more confused when Amy showed her a webpage on her phone with a headline that indicated that the megastar could be pregnant, then another that said she's sick as a result of the sexual assault, then another said that she's having an affair with another man and her boyfriend has no idea where she is. The last one she was shown was even more ridiculous because it doesn't prove anything. _What does a leaked sex tape video of the megastar have anything to do with this?_ "What are you getting at? Do you think she's with her now?"

"Yes"

The fast response surprised her. "Do you think she's here?"

"Yes"

 _It won't be so easy to convince her that she's wrong._ "Then don't you think she would've brought Lucy to the hospital if she's hurt?" She was completely surprised with the response. No? Her reasoning was that the megastar might have her own team of doctors or she told the hospital staff not to say anything because she didn't want the public to know. Another possibility which Nadia disagreed with was the megastar got doctors to go to her place wherever that is. It's apparent that she's trying to make the puzzle fit. _What could I possibly say to make you see that it's not possible?_

Amy's current condition is the reason Nadia decided to come back. Especially after that night at Alexis's house, Nadia felt it was necessary to look after her. With the restaurant being closed for more than a month, she decided it's time to go back doing business as usual and Scud agreed, leaving her and Ethan in charge. _Only by going back to the way it used to be will she be able to live, to forget, and to remember what it used to be like. But this time, Lucy won't be with her. It will take time._ _She will eventually accept the truth. As long as she has friends with her, she will make it, she will understand, and she will see that life can go on._ But for now, all she could do, as her friend, is to help her go thru this period of denial. A soft gasp escaped her mouth as she was handed a few pages of printout. She had thought that Amy had the dream last night but looking at the long list of places where the megastar had visited before, it doesn't seem that way. She may have had the dream a while ago. She may have found her dream as just a dream at one point but that must have somehow changed. The magazines, articles, websites, detailed list of hotels, shops, and places where the megastar had been spotted by fans and paparazzis proved that the blonde agent had done a lot of research to come to the conclusion that her dream may not be that impossible.

What else could I say besides "Where do we look first?"

* * *

One lawsuit after another. One bad news after another. If he had known that the outcome would be like this is, he would have thought twice about stepping into that hotel room. As news about his involvement with criminal organizations and murder spread, his businesses began to decline because the FBI made it clear on tv that they would dig deep into any businesses that have relationship with him. Whether they did not or not, he's not sure but the message was effective because those who knew him stop contacting him. Whether it's for legal business or a casual conversation, they stopped calling because they were afraid their calls were being listened on. That's not the worst of it. The way his employees, especially the women, looked at him was enough to know what they're thinking. He may not have heard but he could tell that they were talking about him because the moment they noticed him, they would stop talking.

"Have you thought about stepping down?"

 _Of course I have._ The last time he talked about it was with Lucy. He just never thought that it would be like this.

"Just temporarily…" That's the only advice Scud could give. Stepping down may not help his situation but may help his businesses. If it ever comes to the point where he can't prove his innocence, then he'll have to think about negotiating with the FBI. But that would be his decision. Would he consider fleeing the country?

Hearing his tone, Anthony sensed there must be another reason why he called other than to ask about his situation. The last time Scud called was about Lucy. What he wanted was help finding her since he couldn't be in London himself. Is she really dead? Scud didn't think so, at least not before he told him what he learned from ZJ. "Is everything alright?"

"Do you know where she is?"

For a quick second, he thought Scud was referring to Lucy and the only reason he would ask that would be because he thinks he was lying to him. _I wish I knew._ Learning about Lucy's fate sent him to a complete state of shock as well as many sleepless nights. Even ZJ who was there didn't believe it and had been looking for her. Not hearing from ZJ for over two months, he could only come to the conclusion that Lucy didn't make it this time. What Scud wanted to know confused him even after listening to his explanation. "Why would she think that?"

"She…had a…dream." Like Nadia, Scud also found Amy to be out of her mind but it wouldn't hurt to ask. That hope was gone after hearing the response. If Anthony had said she's not in London, then maybe she's in another part of UK. 'She's nowhere near there' could only mean that she's in another country, possibly Canada. "Does she know?"

"no…"

It was a relief to hear that the megastar doesn't know about Lucy's death because knowing would only cause her grief. She may not now, but she will eventually find out and when she does, she too will have a lot of questions like him. What happened between them in Canada, he has no idea but one thing he knows for sure is that the megastar has chosen not to tell Lucy about their past because Lucy never mentioned her after she came back.

"I need a favor…" It may not be important to Scud but it's important to him. Scud may think he's crazy because at a time like this, he should be worrying about his own problems, not others. But before he could tell him what he needed him to do, he was interrupted by his personal assistant. "Scud, I'm going to put you on mute…"

Scud expected him to hang up and call him back but realized what's important is what he wanted him to listen to. It may have been a while but he recognized the voice. _What does she want? Why hasn't she given up yet?_ Last time he heard, Lucas agreed to leave the megastar. His financial problem should have been resolved and he should be in Switzerland now. Therefore his mother has no reason to be here.

"Are you here to tell me who killed her?" Anthony wasn't expecting her but was glad that she came. He expected her to answer not looking around and complimenting on the design of his office in his penthouse as if she is a welcomed guest. He may be in deep waters with the FBI but did she forget who he is and what he can still do to her? It seems that way because she is acting like she has the upper hand as if she is waiting for a drink to be served or waiting for him to ask nicely. "Maybe I should tell the FBI what you told me." It was an empty threat. The FBI wouldn't have taken his words seriously because they wanted him and this is their opportunity. If he told the FBI, they would question her but the only thing he would gain from it would be making her life miserable for a moment.

"You don't look so well." Her tone was full of sarcasm. Her mocking smile says it all. Her eyes glancing on the table, what she was staring at was noticeable. "Are you a fan of hers?"

Anthony ignored her comment and remained in his position with arms resting on the arm of the chair. If he had looked or turned over the cover of the magazine, it might have given her the idea that he is more than just a fan. What he wanted to do was warn her again about her son to stay away from the megastar but refrained himself from doing so because if he didn't, she might figure out that he is the one who invested in Lucas's company. But then, another idea hit him.

"Do you know where she is?" With arms held resting on the arms of executive chair, Anthony waited for her to respond but all he got from her was a confused stare. "Such a tragedy to happen to such a young, pretty girl…Don't you think? How is she? How's Lucas taking this? Did he find out who did this to her? Does he need any help? You know…I have resources." His previous warning to have Lucas stay away from the megastar might have given her the idea that he cared about the blonde, but this would make her understand why he warned her.

"You did this?!"

The public might not know the truth but he figured that the megastar must have told her boyfriend that nothing happened but it seems that she doesn't know the truth.

"She has nothing to do with this!"

Hearing words of care out of her, it made him wonder if she does care about the megastar or is it something else she cares about? She might not be wired. Her bodyguards may have patted her down but he's not crazy to admit to something he didn't do but instead give her the idea that he did. "I'm merely offering assistance to find who did this to your son's girlfriend." Anthony spoke calmly and noticed that his words might have made her think twice because she was speechless, staring at him as if thinking of what to say next. The silence lasted about 20 seconds. If it had continued, he would have told her to get out. He may not have found out who framed him but he's not at that point where he wants to make a deal with her because suggesting a deal would only show his weakness and desperation.

"I was lying. I don't know who framed you. I only said that because I want you to tell me where Lucinda is."

Anthony was surprised when she denied everything she said before. It seems that his previous warning might have frightened her.

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't know. If I knew, I would've told you already."

Her next words made him wonder what she's up to.

"I don't know who framed you but what I know may interest you."

Patience, he has more than Lucy does. So he allowed her to repeat the reason she lied and denied any knowledge of his case. Her purpose for coming here became obvious but he was surprised to hear what she said later. Her voice became so low, he's certain that Scud wouldn't be able to hear. He's certain that she didn't want anyone else to know and it was also clear that she feared for her life if anyone finds out because what she told him was the information many others wanted to know.

"Have you heard about this?"

Anthony thought about denying it but would she have believed him? "Why are you telling me this?"

She was expecting a yes or a no but his response told her that he does. "I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Anthony laughed out loud without explaining why. She should know. He denied her request the first time. What made her think that I will give in this time? "She's dead. Shiniya." He repeated what he said the first time she asked about Lucy but this time, he felt it in his heart when those two words came out of his mouth. "She's…dead." Whether she believes him or not, it doesn't matter. He was however surprised that she didn't ask any further questions about Lucy's death but instead explained what she had hoped for the first time she came.

"You don't have kids. So you wouldn't know what it's like to be a parent."

Anthony wasn't surprised to hear that she came to get the inheritance for her son but was surprised that she knew about the secret, more than what he learned from the terrorist.

"I was hoping that we…she and I…could find it…together."

The story of a mother's love; willing to do whatever for her son, it was touching until her intention became clear. Tapping the forefinger, then the middle, Anthony repeated this motion to let her know that he's running out of patience. He's not going tell her again that Lucy is dead nor is he going to ask any questions because asking questions would indicate that he's interested which he is but he can't let her know that.

The conversation ended half an hour later. As expected, Scud couldn't hear everything. After filling in the missing pieces, he was shocked to learn that Amy was right. Shiniya didn't come for only her inheritance. "What do you think? Is she telling the truth?"

It's possible that she is. If anyone would know, she may be the only one because of her closeness with Lucy's father. Anthony had doubts the first time he heard from the terrorist, but having heard from Lucy who heard it from Jehan, it became clear that it does exist and the only person who knows where would be her.

"It could be a trick. She may not know where it is." It was obvious why she decided to tell Anthony. One, so he won't kill her. Two, so he can help her find it. Part of what she said is believable but the part where she didn't disclose what she thinks Lucy has didn't make sense. However, her explanation of why she doesn't know everything made sense. Lucy's father didn't tell her. She heard it by accident.

The information Anthony just learned may have gotten him closer to the mystery but at the same time it also seems unreachable. Without Lucy, they may never be able to find it.

* * *

Once outside of the high rise, Shiniya breathed out a deep breath, feeling a bit more relaxed than before with her two bodyguards. She looked around to see if she was still being followed as she walked towards the car. She may not have noticed anything but there is no doubt in her mind that Anthony wouldn't have believed everything she said. Her plan may not have worked out the way she wanted but she succeeded in getting what she wants, part of it anyways. What she gained from the meeting was the knowledge that Anthony won't do anything to her and her son. That was her main purpose. The other, she may have found someone who's capable of getting revenge for her when the time comes.

Many years ago, she learned from the crime boss to never let others know what you're thinking. She knows what she needs to do but each time she heard the voice from the one who broke her heart, she couldn't help herself from showing her true feelings. "What!" She said in frustration as looked out the window.

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"I need to see you now."

"Why?" _Who the hell does he think he is?_ She so desperately wanted to say what was in her mind but controlled herself. His tone sounded like a command. If he had asked nicely, maybe she wouldn't have responded that way. "Fucking bastard…" She would have said something back if he didn't hang up. If she could kill him without consequences, she would have done it already. If she didn't think he could help her, she would've cut ties with him. Going home wasn't what she wanted to do. She had wanted to visit the megastar's mother to see if she can find out where the megastar went.

It shocked her to learn that it was Anthony's doing. _But she has nothing to do with this._ She didn't understand why he would until she took a moment to think about the outcome of the incident. Many lives were affected; the megastar, the hostages, the FBI, not just Lucas's; Lucas may not have been physically harmed but he hasn't been the same since. A warning? It was more than that. The deaths, the assault, the chaos he created were to let her know what he's capable of.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28  
**

Nadia was disappointed to hear that the megastar is nowhere near London. It was her idea to call Scud since the list that Amy has would take weeks to go thru. She had thought that what Scud said would convince Amy that her dream is only a dream but nope. Here they are, sitting in the car, waiting for hours for someone to come out of the house in an expensive neighborhood just like yesterday and the day before and the day before that. Each day felt like it was a waste of time. Unlike the blonde agent who didn't find it difficult to just sit there and do nothing, Nadia is bored out of her mind so she kept herself entertained by texting to her girlfriend.

"Nadia, you don't have to do this with me."

"I want to." Nadia regretted for responding without looking at her because it caused Amy to snatch her phone. "Hey!"

 _"I love the way you make me feel."_

"Kristin!" There's nobody with them but she still didn't appreciate her reading the private chats out loud.

 _"I've never felt as attracted to anyone else as I am to you."_

Nadia tried but couldn't take the phone back. "That's private!"

 _"Your birthday is coming up. Do you want strawberry, chocolate or...me?"_

Amy is very surprised because she didn't think Nadia is that type of person. Sexting? She is not into that nor is Lucy. Although Lucy is never shy in telling her what she wants and how good she makes her feel. When Holly responded with a picture of herself with whip cream and a cherry on top of her head drawn by her fingertip, Amy didn't quite understand but it seems that they're just flirting with each other. If she sends that message to Lucy, Lucy would have taken that seriously.

"You should be with her." Amy had told her numerous times that she can do this alone but Nadia insisted on coming.

"She's working." Nadia wants to but ever since the attack, they haven't been able to spend much time together because Holly had to take on extra shifts. So they've been spending a lot of time communicating via phone at night time and instant messaging during break time.

"Have you thought about getting married? If you think she's the one, don't wait." They may not have known each other for that long but Amy felt that they should because she herself regretted for waiting until after graduation. "Don't wait too long…things happen…you just…don't know…"

Nadia understood. But even if she wants to, this wouldn't be the right time to do so. "I think…it's too soon."

"You're not sure or she's not ready?"

"I am…but she's…not" Not that they ever talked about it, but Nadia could feel that Holly isn't ready for marriage. "I don't want to make the same mistake." Nadia had thought about proposing but the consequences from last time made her think twice. "I'm going to wait…this time." Seeing the smile from the blonde confirmed that she understood.

"I want to show you something." Amy did feel bad about reading her private chats but that's not the reason she wanted to show her Lucy's recording of the wedding vows. Each time she listened to it, it brought laughter as well as tears to her eyes and this time isn't any different. Nadia had the same reaction she did which it's the reason why she wanted her to listen to it. Having Nadia here, she did feel better than she was before. But having Nadia sitting in the car with her, she realized it was a big mistake because if she was alone, she wouldn't have anyone to talk to. She would've been bored to the point where she couldn't take it anymore and would've gone to that house and knock on it. She realized she should have done it earlier not because the megastar is inside but because the man who opened the door reminded her of someone.

 _No wonder I can't find her._ All this time, Amy was asking the hospitals for female survivors. What she should have given them was a description of a man, possibly with short brown hair with a beard but has the body of a female. What Helene should be looking for is a man in the surveillance videos. The moment she realized, Amy called Helene for help. Helene's connection with the British FBI would make the search easier. Everything made more sense now. _Of course she would be in disguise. She wants to kill him.  
_

What Amy would rather be doing is wait at home not in a hospital. She didn't know why until Nadia ordered dinner takeout for 3 and asked her to drive to where Holly works. Amy has not seen Holly since Nadia left. She did however call Holly to ask for Nadia's phone # at that time when she couldn't get in touch with them but Holly said she didn't know which made her wonder if it was true because she couldn't imagine Nadia not keeping in touch with her girlfriend. From what she heard from Nadia, Holly cried after learning about the brunette's disappearance. Amy didn't find anything wrong with that. She did however find Holly's reaction strange when she noticed Holly walking towards their table in the cafeteria but then realized later that Holly wasn't expecting her to be here. After getting a comforting hug from the younger blonde, Amy gave her a moment to eat dinner before asking about the situation in the hospital.

"It's…getting better." Holly explained how chaotic it was before. The attack left many dead but also caused many to be injured. Many patients were approved to be sent home so that rooms could be used for those with more serious injuries. Amy wasn't surprised that all of the rooms have been filled because other hospitals had the same situation but she was shocked to hear that they're taking adult patients.

"but…this is a children's hospital." Amy noticed that there were more security guards just like the other hospitals. But what she failed to notice is the adult patients. There weren't any. At least she didn't notice any walking around in the lobby area. "Nadia…." Amy wanted to know if she knew about this. It turned out that she doesn't because Nadia then asked Holly all the questions that she wanted to ask. Her heart began pounding with the new information. _She might have been here. She might still be here._ Even after learning that Holly already checked, Amy insisted on checking the patients herself.

"Are you sure this is it?" It didn't take long to go thru the first floor where all the adult patients were placed.

Maybe more patients came in today who were transferred from another hospital and were placed in other floors which Holly didn't know about. Maybe records have not been added to the system yet. At this point, anything is possible. It wasn't difficult to gain access to look around since there were many visitors but Holly warned them to be quick because visiting hours will end soon. Each room she went into, there were children with noticeable injuries, bandages around their arms and legs or tubes placed in their arms or nostrils. Seeing them with their condition was heartbreaking. What made it even worse was listening to Holly as she explained the condition of the children she knows. Amy didn't realize she was blocking the entrance until she turned around. Each child she has seen has a visible wound but the one standing in front of her does not. The little girl about 9 years old may not look like she's hurt. Her face may not be pale. She might not look sick on the outside but Amy knew better. If it's not on the outside, it could be in the inside which could be worse than an external wound. Amy stepped aside for the little girl to enter the room but was confused when the girl didn't move, just looking up straight at her. Blonde hair, hazel green eyes, the little girl reminded her of herself. Amy couldn't resist and has no other purpose than to chat with her for a moment.

"What's your name?"

"Sarah."

The response didn't come from the little girl but came from Holly instead which Amy found strange.

"Hi Sarah…" Amy expected a response back but there was none, only eyes looking at her face, her hair, from head to toe. Her first guess is that she could be shy but she didn't think a shy girl would reach out to touch a stranger's hair. Maybe deaf? That thought was disregarded when a noise nearby caught everyone's attention including the little girl's. Then there's only one other possibility. Amy saluted then placed her palm on her heart, then hit 2 index fingers from both hands together before spelling her name in sign language. Amy knows only a little and is hoping the little girl would sign back with something simple that she could understand. But all she got was a gentle stare looking down. Amy lifted up her own hand and followed the eyes of the little one. "Do you like this?" It may have only been a slight nod but she was happy to get a response from her. Amy would've given her the bracelet if it is a normal bracelet. Not wanting to disappoint her, she promised to bring back a gift the next day. She was hoping for words of gratitude but instead got a tight hug which caught the attention of other hospital staffs nearby. She was surprised by it but didn't understand why the others were looking at them as if something strange had happened until she learned from Holly that the little girl has not spoken a word since the day she was brought to the hospital nor do they know anything about her.

"Then how do you know her name is Sarah?"

Holly explained that it's a name she created for her. Doctors, nurses, and everyone tried to get her to say something but the only person the little girl found a liking to is her so she has been spending as much time with her as she can, hoping to get her to speak. "She seems to like you."

"She seems to like blondes." Nadia was there too but the little girl didn't pay attention to her which she found odd. Nadia stopped when she noticed both Holly and Amy suddenly stopped walking at the same time. Holly never noticed but now realized that could be true. Amy didn't either nor did she know Holly has an intention for bringing her to the area where she works until they reached the Exit. It was heartbreaking to learn what will happen to her if they still couldn't find her parents. Anyone who heard would feel sad for Sarah. But she found Holly's suggestion to be crossing the line.

"When you have time…" Holly explained that it could be arranged if she's willing. "We're always looking for volunteers…."

It became obvious what Holly is trying to do as she continues to talk about the children, not just Sarah. It also became obvious why Nadia brought her here to the hospital other than to spend time with Holly because she went as far as saying that she could be the only one who can help Sarah speak again.

"Nadia, you know I don't have time for this…" It sounded selfish. Amy knew that. She may have the time but she just couldn't get herself to think about anyone else except Lucy. She promised Sarah to get her a gift and she will be but putting on a happy face to spend time with her every day, she just couldn't find the energy in herself to do so. "I'm not going to stop looking for her." If that is Nadia's intention to get her to think of something else other than Lucy, then she needed to let her know that she can't.

* * *

updated 1/16/17

The ride home was quiet and awkward. Amy regretted for speaking out in the way she did. What she should have said was she'll think about it. Then the outcome would have turned out differently. But she knew Nadia would forgive her and would apologize because that's how Nadia is.

Nadia didn't plan on it but agreed with the idea that Holly came up with. Having her focus on something else besides Lucy would be beneficial. She just never thought that the blonde agent who loves kids would refuse. Having apologized for the previous night, Nadia thought they would be back to doing what they had been doing for the last two weeks. But this time, she is confused because Ethan is allowed to go with them.

"Okay, where do we go next?" Ethan had offered assistance to search for the brunette and couldn't understand why she rejected his offer until they came back with no news every day. He was surprised that she agreed this time. Having spent a day out knocking on each of the houses, he didn't know that this is what they had been doing. Not only did he feel that this method wouldn't work, he found it to be dangerous for two women even if one of them is an undercover agent.

"Home…it's getting late. I'm going to the hospital. Do you want to come, Nadia?"

Nadia wasn't surprised with her response because what they had been doing since this morning is different from the past few weeks. She had always found the blonde agent to be caring and this only proved that. Instead of waiting outside of lavish residences, this time they knocked on each of the houses on the street with the intention of finding the megastar as well as finding anyone who knows the little girl by passing out a picture of Sarah.

As promised Amy brought Sarah a DIY bracelet maker the next day and spent an hour with her each night. She may have other things to think about but the smile from the the little girl is enough to make her want to come back. For the past 3 days, she may not have been able to get a word out of Sarah but she learned that Sarah is capable of speaking. Her crying out in pain when Holly changed the wound dressing is an indication of that. Each night she came, Holly was there and Nadia came with her. But tonight, she came alone because it's Holly's day off.

9:30PM is past the visiting hours but Amy didn't think she would have a problem getting into the area without Holly since the hospital staff knows who she is. But what she didn't expect to see was a group of people standing outside the entrance behaving in a disorderly manner. Security guards may be inside but she is surprised to see none outside. In situations like this, she expected cops but there were none, at least none on the outside. Getting close to a disorderly crowd wouldn't be wise even if she knows how to defend herself. Amy hoped the crowd would disperse soon because she bought a gift for Sarah. With this situation, it would be unlikely for anyone to be allowed inside afterwards. She regretted for coming so late but that thought vanished as fast as it came because if she had not, she wouldn't have found what she's looking for in the past few weeks. She might not be able to see what is going on inside the hospital but she recognized the man with the beard who is being led inside the main entrance by 4 men. "What is he doing here?" Her question is quickly answered when she saw whom he pulled out of the main entrance.

"CJ?" Not only CJ, Bryan is trying to catch up with the crowd running after them. Amy tried calling them but her voice was drowned by the noise of the crowd. Seeing them getting into a vehicle, she tried to squeeze thru the crowd but was unable to. Watching the vehicle sped away followed by others, she knew exactly what to do in this situation. Get the license plate, then get to her car. Her heart pounded nervously as she drove in the darkness in an unfamiliar territory. She had no idea where they went since the time it took her to get back into her own car was five minutes too late. But she's not worried, at least not at that moment, because she thought Helene could help but was told that she can't. Why? Helene may be back in Paris but Amy expected her to call the British FBI agent for help.

"If he needs a reason, then just tell him that I'm following a possible terrorist suspect." She has no doubt he would be willing to help but the reason Helene provided her made her realize that she's not thinking clearly. Getting the British FBI would lead them to Lucy. They might not know who she is and they might not find out but there is a chance that they could.

* * *

Meanwhile

It has been a while since Nadia get to enjoy an entire day and night alone, watching a movie with her girlfriend on her right and Cocoa sleeping on her left. That day, when she asked Holly to leave London with her, she was disappointed that she couldn't convince her but understood why Holly couldn't. Her job is to take care of kids and leaving without getting anyone to take her shift would be irresponsible. With her right arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, she held her tighter while thanking God that it didn't happen to the children's hospital. "Holly…"

"hmm…."

Nadia had been thinking of taking her to Venice for a one week trip since they haven't been spending time together.

"I can't."

"Not now, I mean…maybe after everything settles down and if you can take a week off." Nadia told her about the island in Italy where she and Alec once stayed in, describing in detail of how beautiful it is. It wasn't her intention but somehow describing the hotel, the honeymooners, and the wedding she once saw when she was there made her want to talk about marriage, not directly but just to find out what Holly thinks. "Do you…like kids?" The confused look in front of her made her regret asking. Of course she likes kids. Otherwise, she wouldn't be working in a children's hospital. "I mean…do you want to have kids of your own…someday." That's not a proposal. She hoped Holly would see it that way. What she expected was a yes and she would have asked 'how many' but the response shocked her.

"I…can't."

 _That_ could only mean one thing. She had thought Holly is one of those women who doesn't have pain during menstruation. She herself complained many times especially when she was asked to go out and she wasn't feeling well. But Holly never complained about that. Now she knows why. "Why?"

"It just stopped."

Nadia thought she was born that way or have her uterus removed for whatever reason. Having her period stopped in her 20's is uncommon but not unheard of. Knowing how much she loves kids, Nadia apologized for bringing it up but she didn't regret bringing it up though because she found more about Holly not just about her body but about her ability to turn situations like this into something else.

"It doesn't hurt anymore…no cramps, no leaks, no uncomfortable pads…I can go swimming whenever I want, I can wear dresses without worries. I can do anything whenever I want."

"anything?" Nadia didn't mean anything by it but just wanted to tease her for what she said but realized she shouldn't have when she noticed Holly's smile slowly fading. She leaned in for a kiss on her cheek and rested her head on Holly's shoulder, letting out a soft satisfying moan intentionally to let her girlfriend know that she's happy the way they are. Actions may be more effective than words, but sometimes actions could be misunderstood. That's what she learned from the last relationship with Alexis. "We can go for a week, just to relax." Nadia is expecting Holly to say something but when she didn't get a response, she lifted her head up. "Would you like to go?" Seeing Holly's lips curling into a smile confirmed that she would. As Nadia is about to tell her what she did for a month there, Holly's action surprised her. A soft kiss, then another, and another were placed on her lips. It was unexpected but Nadia reciprocated with equal fervor and regretted leaning her back down because she had forgotten Cocoa was sleeping there. As soon as Cocoa jumped off the couch, Nadia is surprised that Holly didn't waste any time and returned back to what she was doing. She allowed the younger blonde to take control, lowering herself down. They've kissed before but this is the farthest they have ever gone. Breathing heavily, Nadia moaned in response to the touch on her breast while her neck is being gently smothered with kisses. "mmmnnn…" Her heart pounded out of control as her sexual desire became uncontrollable. Her hands roamed over Holly's back, touching everywhere they could reach. What started as a gentle kiss in a slow pace began to pick up, turning into something more intense. Seeing Holly acting this way surprised her, another side of the younger blonde that she hasn't seen before. What also surprised her is finding out how sensitive a dog could be because after 2 barks, Cocoa jumped on the couch and began licking Holly's face as if she's...jealous?

"Cocoa…stop!" Holly commanded but her commands were ignored.

* * *

"Lucas, I told you I want to be alone." It was a visit that she wanted the hospital to keep secret about. After her visit, Alyson was surprised to find so many people in the lobby waiting for her. Flashes of light could be seen as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. She was even more shocked to see Lucas. How does he know I'm here? How did he know I was at the hospital? Her parents, her manager, and her bodyguards were the only ones who knew. She asked how he found her but didn't get an answer. Her mother might have told him but the last time she talked to her, she didn't say anything. She expected her mother to give her a heads up if she did tell him.

"I miss you. I haven't seen you for 7 months." They may have talked on the phone but each time they talked, he felt they were drifting apart. She didn't have much to say except requested him to stop calling every other day. So he did and only called twice a week, then eventually once a week. The conversation that they had weren't the same as before. Seven months without seeing her, he felt as though he is losing her so he came as soon as his mother found out where she is.

"Lucas, I…" Alyson was a bit startled when Lucas suddenly knelt in front of her on one knee and held her hand. It was clear that he didn't understand what she said to him months ago. "Don't…Lucas…" Breaking up via phone is cruel but it's the only way since she didn't want him to know where she was. Unlike her ex who broke up via instant messaging, she let him know that he deserves someone better than she is. She let him know that she's not the same person she used to be. She let him know how the ordeal has changed her. She had thought that she made it clear but it doesn't seem he understands.

"I know it's been difficult. I know how you feel."

She wasn't sure why he suddenly talked about the first time they met. If he wanted her to see how different he is from her exes, then he succeeded. None of her exes would remember the details of their first encounters, but he does.

"I didn't think I could get you to go out with me. But you said yes. Remember that."

She didn't forget. It might be their first date and he might have expected her to dress elegantly, but she wanted to let him see the person behind the makeup and the expensive clothing, so that night, she dressed casually without makeup. There was a reason why she did that. She didn't want him to expect her to be that person that everyone sees in the news, always dressed in style and glamour. Letting him see the person that she is on the first date would have changed the way he felt about her. She was surprised that it didn't. If she had done that with all her exes, she wouldn't have so many of them.

"It takes time and I'll wait. I'll be here…when you're ready…but can you just talk to me, let me know where you are…"

"Lucas, I'm not the same person you fell in love with."

He apologized for not being able to protect her when she needed him the most. He let her know that he would sacrifice his own life if he could turn back time. "I still love you. Nothing's changed."

"Things have changed." Having been in his situation, she knew how painful it is not to have his love returned. Her exes might not have let her down gently, but she has no intention to do the same to him what her exes did to her. "That day…changed everything." She picked up the magazine on the coffee table and showed it to him. "You see this…." She picked up another one and read from each one she picked up. "pregnant, abortion, kidnapped, secret affair…"

Lucas didn't understand what she's trying to say even after being asked if he believes in them.

"of course not." If anyone would know why they're doing this, it would be her. They're gossip magazines. Celebrities rarely sue them for defamation because it's difficult to win. "We can tell them to stop. If they don't, we'll sue them." She may not be able to win but it would let the public know what they said about her isn't true.

"What if I told you I was pregnant?" She could see her words shocked him by the look on his face. "What if I told you I got an abortion?" It was a slight movement but she saw his head shaking in disbelief. She noticed his eyes moved towards the direction of her belly, then back up towards her eyes. She waited for a moment to hear what he has to say, but nothing came out of him as if unable to speak. But his reaction a moment later surprised her because it's the first time she saw him cry. He again apologized that he wasn't there to protect her. She was even more surprised when he again proposed. "No, Lucas."

"We can live somewhere where nobody knows you. No one will know."

His words sounded genuine but she wondered what he was thinking a moment ago when she told him about her pregnancy. _You don't mind?_ She would think that he would. But whether he does or not, it doesn't matter. "None of these are true…" She noticed confusion plastered on his face. "...but this…is."

In her hand is the newest magazine with a picture of her and big bold letters over it 'Sex tape leaked'. There may be celebrities who intentionally put their sex tape out there to give their fame a boost but she's not one of them. There may be celebrities who don't mind posting selfies of themselves showing their body parts but she's not one of them. He should know that she's not lying this time. He should know how the sex tape came about. "It's out there…somewhere…" She tried searching for it in the internet but couldn't find it. What she found was a few sites with her name on it. The young woman in the video might be blonde and might have some similarities with her but anyone could see that it's not her. She had no doubt people are searching for it as well. "Everyone will see what he did to me." She tried calling the former criminal mastermind but there was no answer. She asked CJ and was confused that she too had no idea. It might not be real but she didn't want anyone especially her parents to see that. "People will know how I screamed, how I cried for help…" She let her tears drop one by one, allowing him to see her pain. "…but no one could help me…." She hoped by telling him what happened, he would be able to understand why she wants to be break up with him but his response doesn't seem that he does.

"I'll find out who did this. I'll find out."

"Don't you understand? I want to forget."

Lucas agreed by nodding his head until he was told why she wants to break up with him.

"Seeing you reminds me…of that day." She knew he wouldn't understand since that ordeal has nothing to do with him. "I can't…Lucas"

It didn't work. Lucas left, leaving his number and location and leaving her with the knowledge that he will find who has the video. She didn't think it would be this difficult to break it off. She didn't want to tell him the truth because the truth would hurt him... _and because she can't._ _But if you know the truth, you will understand. Seeing you...reminds me...of her._

* * *

Next morning

Amy woke up early because she couldn't sleep. Last night, she tried calling Scud but knew he wouldn't pick up. She was surprised that Nadia didn't either.

As soon as Nadia walked in, she was asked why she didn't pick up. "I lost my phone." Thank god nothing happened to her otherwise she would have blamed herself for spending a night at Holly's. It was Holly's birthday and what Holly had in mind last night surprised her. But that wasn't the only surprise. This morning, she was shocked to find the things inside her bag scattered all over the floor in the living room as if someone was looking for something. Her bag was on the floor, no longer in the shape that it was in. She called her own number using Holly's phone but it didn't work and can only assume the battery went dead. It wasn't a break-in because the only thing that was damaged was her bag and wallet with bite marks all over it. Anyone who heard the story might find it funny but knowing that's not what Amy wants to hear right now, Nadia didn't mention it and used her phone to leave a voice mail for Scud who called back 5 minutes later.

"I know what you're thinking. But it's not possible. Even if she's there now, she wasn't there when it happened." Scud was shocked to learn that she found the megastar.

Listening to Scud's reasons caused her to tear up. Amy assured him that nobody's following her. What she also told him which she didn't plan on hiding from him is that Kim was able to hack into the brunette's brokerage account. According to Kim, there was only $200,000. Petrie hasn't called her since she left. Kim is her only contact.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"because I need you to trust me…they think she's dead…they're not looking for her…Scud…please….." But it didn't work. No matter how much she cried, how much she begged, Scud was unwilling to call Anthony until Nadia told him what they had been doing every day. But it was what Nadia said about her that caused Scud to give in. Amy always knew that Nadia cares but she didn't know Nadia was worried about her to the point where she thought about taking her to see a psychiatrist. S _he's worried that this will break me._ When Scud finally agreed, she regained that sense of hope that she lost after getting no new information from Helene. Her heart had been pounding since the moment she saw the megastar. Her anxiousness was noticeable. As if she weren't distressed enough, problems kept coming. Call Max. Why? She understood which magazine he was referring to because she has seen it. It's fake. That was her first thought when she saw the headline. They say that about every celebrity. It never occurred to her that the leaked sex tape could be the one with Lucy in it until Scud clarified.

 _"Have Max find out where it came from."_ It was Anthony's request but Scud couldn't find anything on the internet. The article may not be true but what if it is? The one who has the video might not have posted it yet. If they do have it and have not posted it yet, then they are most likely waiting for an offer from whoever is interested.

One minute, Amy was crying. The next, she was in shock. And now she's pacing back and forth and calling someone after she hung up. Nadia asked who she's calling but was ignored.

"Max!"

 _Okay. It's Max._ Nadia would like to know what happened but like every other time, she can't because Amy went to the kitchen to talk privately.

Max cursed in response. She had to because Amy was yelling and speaking 100 words per second. If it wasn't for the continuous ring, Max wouldn't have picked it up. "What video?" Max had to take away the phone from her ear when she heard Amy yelling again. It's 3AM. What did she expect? All of her senses have not yet kicked in yet. "I deleted the video." She did but she's not sure if anyone else made a copy before it got handed to her. She cussed again as if it would make the situation better. "Where is it?"

"What?"

"What is the website? I can check who posted it."

Amy realized that Max may have been listening but her mind is not fully awake because she wouldn't have asked a stupid question. If the video is out there, Scud would have found out who posted it.

"Amy, it's fake."

"People are going to die!" Amy yelled again. It may be fake but the public doesn't know that. Did she think that the megastar would tell the public that it's fake? People would question why she didn't say that earlier. The FBI would want to know why. What if they think she's involved? Some will believe her but others might not. She would be looked upon as a liar or worse, she might be looked upon as someone who helped a terrorist escape.

Max had to stop Amy from rambling on and on. She agreed that there would be problems for the megastar but disagreed with the possible outcomes. "Amy, don't you think you're overthinking this?"

"Max, listen to me!"

Amy didn't realize how loud she was talking in the kitchen until Nadia asked about the video. "Don't ask, Nadia." The less people know the better but it seems that someone wanted everyone to know. _Am I overreacting like Max said?_ Anthony knows it's not real. Will he go after the one who's responsible? Amy knows for certain that he will. Only after telling Max what she thinks Anthony will do if he finds that the FBI agents are the ones behind this did Max come to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Have we…been here before?"

Amy didn't bring the list with her but the house with the gate looked familiar. "Damn it!" She blamed herself for missing it until Nadia came up with a good reason.

"She might not have been here when we were here." Nadia could be right but Amy hoped that she's wrong. Her heart pounded nervously as she pressed the button not once but multiple times. It took 20 seconds and there she is, not the megastar but CJ who seems to be very surprised to see her. Didn't she know I was coming? From the look on her face, from the way she is slowly walking towards her, it doesn't seem so.

"What are you doing here?"

Her smile grew upon hearing the question because there's only one reason why CJ would ask that. "Open the door." She didn't think CJ wouldn't let her in but understood why she didn't want to when she saw her eyes glancing around.

"There is a café on Kensington High St. I'll meet you there."

Amy thought about it for a second but didn't see a point. "Open the door." She had no right to give her orders but was glad that CJ complied. If she didn't, Amy would have found a way to get inside and CJ probably knows that too. As soon as the gate opened, Amy moved hurriedly and was confused when CJ grabbed on to her arm. She didn't think twice, pulled her arm and headed towards the entrance, ignoring whatever CJ has to say. _Nothing is going to stop me from seeing her._ As soon as she stepped inside, there's Bryan who also had the same surprised look as CJ. "Where is she?" Waiting for him to respond which was a second seemed too long. "Lucy!" Her voice echoed thru the living room with the cathedral ceiling. "Lucy!" She called out again and could no longer stand and wait for the brunette to come down. She heard Bryan calling her name as she ran up the stairs. She heard him asking what she's doing and couldn't understand why. _Why are you hiding from me?_ She heard CJ from behind calling out, telling her to wait. _Why?_ "Lucy!" She opened the first door nearest the staircase. There was nobody there. She opened the next one, then another and another until there was nowhere else to look. "Where is she?" She wants an answer and couldn't understand why they're all staring at her in confusion.

"let's go outside and talk."

That was enough to send her running down the staircase. Amy continued to search thru all the rooms on the first floor. She realized she made a mistake of searching on the second floor first the moment she heard a sound from a room at the end of the hallway. Her smile grew as she ran towards it ignoring everyone behind her.

"Kristin. Wait!"

The voice inside the room became louder and clearer. She reached for the doorknob but was prevented from turning it by CJ who grabbed hold of her wrist.

"wait…"

Amy did wait but not because CJ asked her to but because the door is locked and also because of the voice inside. She recognized who it belongs to and it's not Lucy's. She couldn't make out what the megastar is saying but heard her frustration.

"Let's go outside and talk."

What CJ asked her to do confused her. It's impolite to interrupt but having manners at this moment is not in her mind. The megastar may be inside talking on the phone but that doesn't mean Lucy is not inside. Why is CJ preventing her from seeing the brunette? Amy has no idea. She banged on the door continuously while CJ tried to stop her. When Bryan also tried to move her away from the door, that was the last straw. Amy would have yelled at them if the megastar didn't open the door. The room isn't small but she could see with one quick glance that there is nobody else inside. There's a piano, a piano bench, a leather couch, paintings and pictures along the wall and a walled bookshelf. Where's Lucy?

"What are you doing here?"

 _Scud didn't tell them I was coming? Why?_ Nothing makes sense. "Where is she?" Amy couldn't think of anything except the possibility that Lucy might be in another room. She didn't wait for a response and headed in the other direction but this time, no one held her back not even CJ. She ran to the other side of the house, opening every door she sees. Why would she hide from me? She couldn't think of a reason why Lucy would. "Bryan, where is she?!" She noticed that her behavior startled him by the way he jerked back. Nadia was also staring at her in silence.

"...let's talk outside."

If she had taken the time to listen, she would've figured out what they were trying to do. CJ had been asking her to go outside to talk the moment she came in and now she's doing the exact opposite to the megastar several feet away, trying to prevent her from coming out. Why? The moment she took a step forward, Bryan had his arms wide opened, one arm blocking her from moving forward, the other extended towards the main door.

"Let's go outside and talk."

Bryan hasn't given up yet but Amy has had it and pushed him out of the way. This time, she didn't ask CJ. She asked the megastar.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

Amy expected that and couldn't tell if she's lying. What she didn't expect was learning that the megastar had also tried to contact Lucy. If she doesn't know, then the only ones who should know are CJ and Bryan. "Where is she?" Not getting a response, she stepped forward, letting CJ know how frustrated she is. "Where is she?!"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do!" CJ wasn't looking at her so she knew she's lying. She didn't want to get physical but felt that it was the only way to get the truth out of her. So she grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. She wasn't going to hurt her but Bryan thought she was. The moment Bryan tried to grab her forearm, she let go of CJ and with two quick moves, she slammed Bryan against the wall, pulling one of his arm behind his back. What started as a warning somehow became physically violent. At least that's how Nadia viewed it as because it frightened her to the point where she screamed, asking her to stop.

It's not the first time Nadia saw Amy being so aggressive, but that time was different. That time, Annie's husband had to be restrained because he was out of control. But this time, she's the one out of control.

After they went back home, Nadia had wanted to talk to her but it seems that the blonde agent didn't want to hear what she has to say because the moment she called her name, Amy headed up the stairs but not before telling her what she was thinking.

"They're lying."

Nadia is shocked. If she could, she would hold her in a tight embrace to stop her from thinking irrationally. If she could, she would strap her down in a chair and tell her she's behaving the same way Alec was years ago. Nobody and nothing could make him see that he could be wrong. But he was wrong.

The tears from the megastar were real. The reason CJ and Bryan didn't answer your question is because they didn't want her to know what happened to Lucy. It made sense. _If you could see that, then you wouldn't think they're lying._


	29. Chapter 29

_updated: 01/29/17_

 **Chapter 29**

 _"GET OFF HER!"_

 _No matter how many times she yelled, she was ignored. No matter how loud she screamed for ZJ, no one came. Watching the megastar struggling to break free, she screamed and threatened to call the cops, hoping that he would stop but the man in full ski mask continued to try to pin the megastar down on the bed. She turned for a second looking around for anything that she can use to throw at him but the sudden silence caused her to snap her head back around. Watching the megastar lying unmoved on the bed with the intruder straddling her, she realized that he came prepared. Nobody can escape the power of chloroform. When screaming didn't work, when threatening didn't work, when offering money didn't work, she realized he came for one purpose only._

* * *

Watching the night sky above with glistening stars, Alyson was reminded of the last night with the brunette in Canada.

"I should have never let you go."

The moment she found out what happened, she came to understand why the brunette didn't pick up her call.

"We should have never let her go."

She turned towards the two standing behind her as tears uncontrollably streamed down her face again. "It's my fault. "

CJ knew that she would be affected by the news of the brunette's death but didn't know that she would be blaming herself. Her reason may seem logical but who can say that if the brunette had not been able to walk again, she wouldn't go back?

"No, it's my fault." Bryan said with sadness and hoped the megastar would stop blaming herself. Without him, it may still work because there's Wes who didn't know about the plan until days later. Zasha was the first one to agree. Her plan sounded ridiculous to him but it wouldn't hurt to try. At least, that's what he thought until that night when he almost got injured.

"Stop. Bryan.." CJ had no idea how but the megastar's plan somehow worked. She wasn't there to see how it happened but according to Bryan, it shocked him when the brunette somehow suddenly flew across the bed, pushing him off by the force of her two hands. If he wasn't quick enough to grab hold of her wrist after landing on the floor, if the megastar didn't tell her to stop, his neck, his face or maybe his eye would've been pierced by a small object with a sharp needle held between the fingers of her right fist.

CJ heard stories of people exhibiting superhuman strength during a crisis but didn't know if it's true. What the brunette did that night might not be superhuman but her actions defy all medical logic because what happened afterwards shocked all of them…even the doctor because she again couldn't control legs after learning the truth. They didn't understand why but the megastar somehow knew what to do.

"You can't stop her from going back. Even if she can't walk again, she has to go back…for Kristin." She heard what happened from Wes but didn't tell the megastar. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her. But what she knows…might._

There were just too many things that didn't make sense. For one thing, why is her girlfriend looking for her if she is dead? _For whatever reason, she may be lying to her but there is no reason to lie to me._

"CJ, tell me she's not dead. Don't lie to me."

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

New York

Last night, seeing her in tears caused him to do the same. Seeing her for the first time in 7 months, listening to her painful memories of that moment broke his heart. Lucas again felt helpless and useless like that day he first heard about it.

"How is she?"

How many times has he been asked that question? Too many times, from his friends, his coworkers, reporters, and paparazzis. No matter who asked, he couldn't think of a response. It got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore and blew up, yelling at his friend to stop asking because each time he was asked, that image of her being raped flashed into his mind. She wants to forget. He does too. But how could he when he was constantly being reminded.

 _"_ She's not pregnant. Is she?"

He doesn't blame his mother for asking since everyone wants to know. He never hid from his mother about his relationship with the megastar but it was difficult to tell her that break-up may be inevitable. When phone conversations became less and less, when he felt that they were drifting apart, he had thought that she found out the deal he made for his business so he confessed and told her that he's willing to give up everything for her. He suggested leaving the states to go somewhere where nobody knows her. But that didn't stop her from wanting to end the relationship. Just like last night, she blamed it on herself. _I'm not the same person you fell in love with._

"No, she's not pregnant." A shiver went thru his spine when he heard what she said. Even though he knew it's possible, it just never occurred to him that she would be. Pregnancy, abortion, rape; the only thought in his mind was what he did to her.

"Lucas, when is she coming back?" What she wanted to know was if he succeeded but the lack of energy in his voice over the phone told her that he failed. If she didn't have a net worth of hundred millions, she wouldn't have encouraged him to pursue her. "What did she say?" Only by knowing what she said will she know what she's thinking. Only by knowing what she's thinking will she be able to help him get her back.

* * *

Next afternoon

London

"They're lying. I know they are." Nadia didn't think so but Amy does. It might make sense to Nadia but it didn't make sense to her. Why didn't CJ tell her? Why did they come? To visit the children or is there another reason? Seeing the megastar last night in the hospital, she didn't rule out that the megastar was there to visit Lucy. But she was convinced that it wasn't when she saw pictures of the megastar with the children on the clipboard in the area where Holly works, who was as surprised as she was when she learned about the megastar.

Sitting in the car all by herself, Amy has been waiting for 3 hours near the megastar's residence. What she planned on doing is to follow them. No matter how long it takes. She knew she didn't have to wait long, unless they don't plan on going out. Seeing the black car pull out of the driveway, she waited until they were far enough before following. After what seemed like 10 minutes, she regretted for not thinking this thru when another car cuts in front of her. What she should have done was put a tracker on their car last night. That's what she, as a DEB, would have done. But it's too late now.

"There they are."

She let out a sigh of relief when the car in front took a left turn. It wasn't obvious before but now she knows where they're heading to but realized she made another mistake of not letting Nadia come along because if she had done that, she would've been able to get off the car and let Nadia find a parking spot. Driving on a one lane street, she had no choice but to drive around and hoped they would still be there when she comes back.

"…no tracker, no parking spot, no one to help you, what's the matter with you?" Amy was blaming nobody else but herself for not planning ahead. It's times like these, she wished Max is here. Max may sometimes act out of anger but when she has a mission, she made sure she planned it out before proceeding. She does too. But she sometimes gets distracted just like Janet does. Janet had a tendency to notice what people wear, thus getting distracted. Dominique was as focused as Max was but there were times she caught her looking at guys or taking a cigarette break when she should be doing something else. As for herself, her mind sometimes wanders to anything that interests her when there is nothing to do but wait. Max, being the captain of the squad, was always more focused than any of them.

"Damn it…" She cursed again when the traffic light changed to red.

* * *

As warm breeze blew across her face, she took out a deep breath and exhaled slowly, letting the warm rays from the sun land on her face. She may not have been here before at the Gabriel's Wharf, but being so close to the River Thames reminded her of that moment in Paris where the brunette saved them from a group of thugs.

"I should've told her."

Getting the brunette to walk again, she was surprised that her plan worked. She had thought about telling her the truth about their relationship but one night of conversation changed her mind.

Would telling her the truth help her get her memory back? She was hoping that it would. She hinted that they have met before and nobody knows which confused the brunette who then asked why she didn't want anyone to know.

 _"Not me, youuu…."_

She could still remember the look of confusion on her face. She reminded her of the time in the cruise in Paris. She told her how they first met without giving her the details. She hoped by giving her pieces, she would try to remember. But the next day, she found that the brunette didn't take the information into thought because she didn't ask any questions about their past. But she did ask one question, the question that caused her to change her mind. _She asked about that night. She wanted to know if it was part of her plan._ _It wasn't._ The lie just came out because at that moment, she was frustrated with her for constantly trying to change the subject to Lucas. She could have told her what happened that night but didn't. Maybe it was to get back at her for making her mother worry or maybe it was to torture her for meddling in her relationship. But after that day, she decided to tell her the truth because she noticed the change in the brunette's behavior, most of the time in deep thought, not in the mood to talk, alone in the balcony as if feeling guilty for what happened that night.

xxxxxxxxx

 _Nothing happened._ That's what she had planned on saying but before she could say anything, she found out what was bothering her. _Lucas_.

"I didn't accept his proposal..." Accepting his proposal was a lie. Lucas was never there. She hoped by telling her this would make her feel better but it didn't.

That night in the balcony with just the two of them, she was shocked to learn about her relationship with Lucas.

"You can't tell him."

"Then why are you telling me?" _It finally made sense why she didn't want me to be with Lucas. But does she know why?_

"Because he's not right for you. I know it doesn't make sense. But I know…he's not…right for you."

"You don't know him like I do."

She was hoping that by making her angry would somehow trigger her memory. It worked with her legs, so it might do the same to her mind. Seeing her becoming more frustrated, she remained silent to hear what she has to say next. What the brunette said next was unexpected. Clearly she ran out of ideas because her response wasn't a good reason. If it were true, her response would have made her want to slap her. _Why would she think that reminding me that I slept with both of them would be a good reason?_

"Are you…threatening me?"

She couldn't think of her purpose for saying that other than using that night to threaten her relationship with Lucas. She should know it works both ways and Lucas might not care that she slept with a woman. _But would he care if he finds out that I slept with his half-sister?_

"No…I…I…just…thought…that maybe…you…you...would…think…that…it…would be…it would…"

Her stutter, her nervousness, her behavior was unlike anything that she had seen before. It was funny seeing her acting this way, not knowing what to say, unable to complete the sentence as if knowing that her response would sound ridiculous and illogical.

"What would Kristin do if she finds out?"

Her look of fear was instantly visible. What Alyson didn't expect was getting an apology for that night which she was surprised that she didn't try to argue that it wasn't her fault since both of them were drunk and she was in her bed. She also apologized for what happened in the bank which wasn't her fault either but took the blame that she should have suggested something else and should have told her. It was her look of concern, her genuine apology followed by a description of her own character that made her decide to tell the truth about that night. After telling her the truth, she noticed how relieved she became followed by a look of confusion.

"But what if we did do it?" It wasn't her intention to tell her the truth then instilled the idea that she was lying. This thought just came to her when she noticed that look of confusion suddenly turning into a frown as if wanting to ask why she had been lying to her all this time.

"But we didn't." Her tone of uncertainty sounded like she wanted confirmation that it didn't happen.

"What if we did?"

Her look of shock and nervousness were instantly visible. She was tongue-tied for a moment, thinking of what to say. Her hesitation clearly indicated that she didn't have an answer or maybe she didn't want to answer a hypothetical question. It wasn't until she threatened to tell her girlfriend about the nights they slept together on the same bed did she give her a response, a response that she wasn't expecting but had wanted to know for months.

"I would never cheat on my girlfriend. But if…I did…somehow screwed up, unintentionally, unpremeditated, unknowingly…then…I would ask you…please…keep it between us."

It was comforting to hear that she wasn't cheating on her girlfriend when they were together. But at the same time, she found her words heartbreaking because she might never remember what happened between them. She might never remember me as Alyson.

Seeing her walking again, she thanked God for granting her wish. After that night, she wished for nothing but happiness for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I should've told her. Then maybe she wouldn't leave so soon."

Memories of the past few months kept her awake last night. Her mind kept thinking of what she could've done to prevent her from leaving. If she had told her about their relationship, then she would want to know more. They could've gone to Venice, Paris, to the hotels where they stayed at. She would've wanted to get her memory back first.

"There was no reason for her to go back so soon."

CJ wasn't sure what she's referring to but realized that the megastar was blaming herself again.

* * *

After driving around the block three times looking for a parking spot, Amy blew out another sigh of relief for making it on time. Any minute later, she would've missed the vehicle pulling out of the parking spot.

"Now where are you going?" As traffic became more congested at this hour of the afternoon, it became more difficult to follow as cars cut in and out. Where they're heading to should be a restaurant or a café because it was time for lunch. Feeling a little hungry herself, she regretted for not bringing anything to eat. After driving around the city for what seemed like an hour, she was reminded of missions that she had with Max, Janet and Dominique. Following suspects in a car was never fun especially when they had been found out. Cursing and arguments were unavoidable because nobody could stand Max's driving skills which made them sick because she drove like a suicidal maniac, weaving in and out, almost smashing into cars, driving in a speed of more than 100 miles per hour, almost getting them killed in the process of chasing a suspect. It's not worth getting killed over! That's what they said after the car came to a full stop but Max assured them that she knew what she was doing and had everything under control.

Just like Max, Amy knows what she's doing but unlike Max, she didn't have the confidence she had when the light suddenly changed to red, separating her from the car in front. "Damn it…" Her eyes focused on CJ's car as long as she could before it disappeared from view. Giving up never crossed her mind. What she planned on doing is go back to the megastar's residence if she couldn't find them. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"What are they doing there?"

She didn't see them getting off but recognized CJ's vehicle as it pulled out of the entrance of the hotel. Without hesitation, she drove to the front of the tallest hotel and gave the keys to the valet. It didn't make sense. She couldn't think of a reason why they would want to be here other than to meet someone. But why here? Why not at her house? If they wanted to eat, they could've gone anywhere. Then it all made sense once she stepped inside. Seeing the familiar large brightly lit lobby with a round table in the middle, she remembered exactly when she had been here before and whom she was with. That night was her birthday. It was a surprise. That night she had no idea until she was brought to the restaurant called Galvin at Windows on the 28th floor. The view of London from the highest floor of the hotel was stunning, the food was great, but the best of all was the person she had dinner with. "She's here."

Inside the elevator, her smile grew as she waited for the elevator to reach the topmost floor. Memory of that night caused her to smile wider. That night, she had thought the brunette brought her there to spend a night but was glad that she kept the thought to herself because it would have ruined the surprise. _She can't blame me for thinking that._ With the romantic atmosphere in the restaurant and the mood they were in, that night was a perfect night for making love but they didn't end up spending a night together. What they ended up with was learning a lot about each other.

Once out of the elevator, she nervously headed towards the entrance of the restaurant but was stopped by a staff.

"Do you have reservation?"

"I'm meeting someone." She thought her response was good enough but was then asked for the party's name. Knowing that it couldn't be Lucy or the megastar, she tried CJ's name and Bryan's name. But she learned that there were no reservations with their name. "Can I go in and take a look? They should be here already." With the recent attack in London, she didn't blame him for being cautious. _But what does he think I would be able to do?_ The only thing she had with her was a small purse.

"This way."

She was glad he didn't give her a hard time but was disappointed to find that she was wrong. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she walked outside.

"Is there another restaurant in this hotel?" Once she learned there are four other places, she quickly headed towards the elevator. _Which one?_ But when the elevator doors opened, she changed her mind. It might not be CJ or Bryan's name but it could be hers. She was surprised that it was but it could belong to someone else. Smith is a very common last name. _Doesn't matter. I'll just have to wait and see_. After being seated in a table with 4 seats next to the window for less than a minute, she was informed that someone called to cancel the reservation. _It's not Lucy._ That thought quickly disappeared when she was given a bag of food. She has no idea why but knows her questions will be answered soon. She quickly headed downstairs to the room indicated on the receipt to the 13th floor. Her heart pounded nervously when she reached the room #1328. She should be thinking that this could be a setup but that's not what she's thinking right now. All she could think of is seeing the person on the other side of the door.

 _CJ?_ She was disappointed that it wasn't Lucy but was surprised to see CJ because it was only yesterday that she was told that she had no idea where Lucy is. _T_ he megastar was also inside the room. When Bryan took the bag of lunch from her as if knowing what was inside, she realized that they were expecting her and they were the ones who ordered the food, not Lucy. _They knew I was following them._

"I'm sorry."

She had no idea what CJ was apologizing for and became even more confused when she was led to the round table to take a seat.

"We didn't know."

 _God damn it._ She wanted to yell at CJ because she wasn't making any sense but held the urge to do what she did yesterday and instead spoke calmly. "Didn't know what?" She expected an answer from her, Bryan or the megastar who had the same look of confusion as hers.

"CJ, what's going on?" That's what she wanted to ask but the megastar beat her to it.

Unlike the brunette, Amy has a lot more patience but seeing Bryan setting the lunch in front of them and CJ blatantly ignoring their questions, her patience is beginning to run out. When Bryan went to the room next to theirs on the side door with 2 sets of lunch, Amy was more confused than ever until she heard what CJ said to the person on the other end of the line.

"They're here."

Amy has no idea who she's talking to but could think of only one person. She quickly stood up and is about to snatch the phone away from her if CJ didn't voluntarily placed the phone on the table. _Is it Lucy?_ She wanted to ask but didn't have to when CJ again apologized and repeated what she said earlier to her and the megastar.

"I didn't know."

That was enough to confirm that she's right. Amy immediately took the phone but was prevented from doing so. What she wanted to do was talk privately but was instructed to put the speaker on. When the megastar was also instructed to stay, Amy wanted to know "Why?" Her question was again ignored. Maybe CJ doesn't know why.

The moment CJ left the room, Amy took the phone, put the speaker off and went into the bathroom. "Lucy" Her voice trembled as tears streamed down her voice. If her request wasn't so ridiculous, she would've done what she was told. She's not afraid to let others see her tears but what she wants to say to her lover is private. "Lucy…." She had no doubt it was Lucy on the other end. But not getting a response for 5 seconds, she wondered if she misunderstood CJ. Who else could it be?

"Put the speaker on."

It wasn't Lucy. It was ZJ's voice and ZJ knew her instructions weren't followed because she didn't get a reply when she asked for the megastar. No matter how many times Amy asked if Lucy is with her, she was told to put the speaker back on. Amy had no choice but to do as requested, went back outside and put the speaker back on. After the megastar acknowledged her presence, a different sound could be heard as if the other end of the line is also placed on speaker.

"Amy"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Part 2 added - 02/11/2017**

 **Chapter 30  
**

 **Part 1**

Hearing her lover's voice for the first time in months, Amy smiled with the utmost joy, sniffing in her tears, holding the phone closer to her ear as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

Her absence, her faint voice, this phone call after months since the attack caused her to wonder how serious her injury is. Amy has no doubt that Lucy is injured. Otherwise, why would she wait so long to call? Her heart pounded against her chest, her body trembling with anticipation as she waited to hear her lover's next words. She was expecting her to answer her question, she was expecting her to give an account of what happened, she was expecting her to say something but not this.

"Tell me…the truth."

 _The truth… Just like Alexis, she didn't believe me._ Amy wondered if she ever did. Her heart beating faster than before as she paced back and forth while explaining what happened in NY. She hoped by giving her the details of their conversation with Bobby, Lucy would be able to understand why she lied, even though it wasn't a lie which she later learned. Her body trembled in nervousness, afraid that her words, her explanation weren't good enough to get her trust.

"Did he...touch you?"

For a second, Amy thought she was referring to Bobby. The way she enunciated each word, making sure she heard, Amy realized whom she was referring to. She should've have known how much it bothered her. She just never thought that she would find out. "No…"

 **"Then why did you lie to me!"**

Not only her, the sudden loudness of her voice caused the megastar to flinch. She might not be able to see her face but could imagine how upset Lucy is right now by the tone of her voice, full of strength and anger. Before telling her the reason, she felt the need to put the speaker off. There is no reason for the megastar to hear her explanation.

"I was afraid…that you wouldn't believe me."

Wiping the tears off her face, she reminded Lucy of that moment, eyes glaring and beaming at her with hatred, that moment when she yelled at her, accused her of using her body to get the job done, that moment she accused her of lying to her for years despite everything that they've been thru. Amy had more to say about that day but what Lucy said caused her to stop moving.

"You…almost got me killed."

Her heart plummeted to the floor, knowing that her lie almost killed the one she loves. _She didn't say 'I almost died' but instead she said 'I got her killed.'_ It's her fault, but hearing the blame from her lover, that same feeling that she had that day when she lost her trust came back instantly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Lucy, please…believe me. I do love you."

Brushing away the tears blurring her eyes, she continued to explain in more detail of everything that occurred, hoping to make her lover understand her situation, the decisions she made, and the most important of all why she made them. Then there was silence. "Lucy?" Not hearing a single sound after another five seconds, she thought the line went dead. "Lucy?" The line didn't get cut off but she was confused when Lucy asked her to put the speaker back on and asked for the megastar.

"Are you hurt?"

That's what Amy would like to know. But when the megastar's simple question was ignored, Amy became concerned. _Almost got her killed…meaning…she could still be hurt._

"Amy, she can't be trusted."

At one point, Amy did trust Petrie until she suddenly showed up without her knowledge. She wanted to respond to that but didn't when Lucy continued talking. What she said sent her to a complete state of shock, causing her to think of everything that happened in the past few months. She had no idea she was being followed and somehow Lucy knew. How could it be? How could I have not noticed? Bobby is gone. She trusted Kim. Unless Kim didn't know; that would be the only reason Kim didn't tell her that Petrie has not given up yet.

Shaking her head, Amy needed to stop Lucy from talking because she could feel where the conversation is leading to. "No! Lucy, I checked. Nobody is following me. She thinks you're dead. I told her that you're dead." Amy explained what happened at the morgue. "They found your watch. Your leg…they found a leg…I told them it belonged to you. Lucy, they left. They're not here. They're not looking for you." She didn't have a plan but just thought of one. "I'll stay here for a while, then I'll meet up with you." One month, two months, 5 months…She couldn't imagine that Petrie would still have people following her for that long. "Where are you? Where will you be?" No longer calm, no longer thinking rationally, she could only think of one thing; How to meet with her?

"Amy…they'll always be after me…and you…you're an agent."

Amy was waiting for her to finish but when she stopped talking, she still didn't understand the point she's trying to make. "Two months, I'll meet with you in two months. Tell Anthony where you'll be. I'll call Anthony. Okay?" Sniffing in loudly, her back facing the megastar, she held the phone closer to her mouth, letting her tears slide down her cheeks. "Lucy…." She had wanted to ask about her health but trailed off when Lucy spoke at the same time. Her words were barely audible. She needed clarification. "What?"

"…I…remember…."

Amy heard but still didn't understand until she started talking about the events that happened years ago. _She remembered, but does she remember everything?_ She hoped so because she always liked the mature brunette more than the 20 year old. _Keira is more understanding, thoughtful and less arrogant, but more importantly, Keira loves me more._ It was great news to hear that something good came out all of this until she realized the point this mature Lucy is trying to make. She had no idea why Lucy suddenly mentioned the time they were living together in Barcelona but never had sex. _You know why I can't._ It was the way she said it, suggesting that it's not because she can't, it's because she didn't want to. As for the class trip to Paris, she was reminded of the reason why she didn't let her go with her. It's not because it's only for 3 days, it's because… _I wanted to leave her._ There's more. She was reminded of the moments they were together. She may not remember but Lucy's purpose was clear. Her hand spontaneously trembled as she held the phone closer to her ear, her heart was beating rapidly and nervously, her mind was thinking of a way to stop Lucy from thinking that she doesn't love her.

"Someday, you too will remember and when that happens…"

"Stop it! Stop saying that! I love you. You know that. I want to marry you. I want to have a family with you. Your eggs, my body. Remember? I meant it. I never felt so sure in my life!"

Amy expected her to say something but when she didn't, she could no longer control her emotions from pouring out. She no longer has the strength to stand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why can't you see that I love you? I didn't then, but I do now. I do now! "

Amy stopped again, expecting a response but didn't get one.

"Lucy…please…don't do this. You promised. You promised to take care of me. You promised to marry me…You promised…"

Amy didn't notice the phone already went dead until a moment later.

"Lucy?"

She wasn't finished. She had more to say. She didn't realize CJ and Bryan were in the room until CJ snatched the phone from her, then tossed it to Bryan who immediately went to the other room. She didn't notice before but now did when CJ led her to the chair near the table. The megastar was covering her mouth, looking at her with eyes full of tears like hers. Magazines were spread across the round table; not just any magazine but magazines with articles of the megastar. The rapid pace CJ was moving, putting the 2 lunch boxes in front of them, then taking a tissue box from the bathroom and handing 2 sheets to her and the megastar caused her to stop CJ from walking away.

"What's going on?"

"They're coming."

* * *

 **Part 2**

 _"BANG!"_

 _Without a silencer, the shot sounded as loud as the explosion. In the position that she's in, lying on the floor, with blood gushing out, she may not be able to see clearly but knew her body would be crushed if she remained where she is. Holding one quick breath, she rolled to the right over the debris as quickly as she could, avoiding the falling body. No time to think of what to do next, her reflex kicked in, her hand reached for the gun on the floor and pointed at him for 2 seconds before realizing that she should be pointing at the person who fired the shot._

What happened that day is still very clear in her mind as if it happened yesterday. Lucy wanted to kill him, but before doing so, she wanted to torture him, she wanted him to feel the pain that she's feeling, the pain he caused her lover, so she took the Swiss knife and plunged it into his hand, then did the same to his other hand while making sure he understands why.

 _"I told you not to touch her. You shouldn't have touched her."_

She wanted him to scream, cry, beg for mercy, beg for forgiveness. What's done could not be undone. Nothing will satisfy her, not his cry in agony, not his cry for mercy, not even a stab into his most sensitive area. That moment of insanity, that madness, that psychotic mentality within her came out. She didn't realize it until she was held in a tight embrace, until she heard a familiar voice, begging her to stop. If she didn't, she wouldn't have been able to hear the words of a dying man.

"…no regrets?"

ZJ may not remember the exact details of the brunette's expression from years ago, but remembered that her question wasn't answered. Just like now, her question was ignored but that look of uncertainty and regret are clearly plastered on her face.

Regret? Lucy regretted for not killing Jehan when she had a chance years ago. She regretted for not listening to ZJ and went to the hospital, almost getting herself killed. But did she regret following her heart to pursue the DEB? She didn't then but now…she doesn't have an answer to that.

 _"She's lying. She lied…to all of us."_

That moment of darkness where her mind couldn't think of anything but to torture that bastard, she didn't find his words believable until she learned how Amy was able to convince him to give up the locations of the attacks. At that moment, she's not sure why his dying words caused her to believe that it's possible that Amy has been and still is lying to her. Maybe it's because of her injury, the loss of blood, the condition she was in, waiting to die, she was unable to think clearly. It wasn't until she regained consciousness did she start to think rationally. With the memory of Kristin and the feelings that she once lost slowly coming back to her, she began to think of what would happen if Amy gets her memory back. It's possible that she could and… _when that happens_ , _you'll realize that you don't, you never did…love me._

Lucy ignored the question and walked back towards the window while holding the side of her left waist.

"Maybe we should postpone?"

"Why? Are there problems?" Maybe she shouldn't have winced in pain because it caused ZJ to be worried again. The wound didn't hurt as much as the first three weeks. What hurts more at this moment is her heart.

"There is a liiiittle...problem."

"Did you tell her? What did she say?" It's a simple question. Lucy expected a simple answer. But by the way ZJ rolled her eyes and shook her head, she got a feeling that ZJ didn't get a simple answer.

"I told her…in a nice way…that she doesn't have to come anymore and…somehow…she took it the wrong way. She asked why. Then she went on and on and on…saying how we don't trust her, how she's risking her life to save yours and you don't appreciate it."

"I do appreciate it."

"That's what I said. Then she asks if I know how much criticism, how much shit she gets from everyone. You know…the same stuff. "

During the past 2 months, like ZJ, Lucy found her savior to be very sensitive and at times, unsympathetic. There was a time when she was being treated, she was told to 'Suck it up' when she yelped in pain. No one ever said that to her, not even her blonde lover. She didn't like that but let the comment slide because she came to know what type of person she is. It's understandable why others would doubt her abilities. It's because she's not a surgeon, not yet anyways and she looks nothing like a surgical resident but that's not the only reason. Each time she came, she let them know how dissatisfied she is with the people she works with, the society in general, and the problems she experienced all her life…not just because of her age, being younger than the rest of her classmates but because of her gender and for being…Asian.

"You…didn't tell her the truth. Did you?"

* * *

London

Lucy was right. There were 3 of them, all females. Amy was furious and still is when she found out that Petrie indeed has people following her. Thank goodness Lucy found out and prepared ahead of time, giving her a heads up of what to say. With so many rooms in the hotel, Amy didn't think Petrie would be able to find her but realized she didn't have to search in every room because she called her. Petrie knew where she was just not the room# so lying to her wasn't an option. She had no choice but to give her the room# and explained that she's there to meet with the megastar as a request from Max but did not tell her why and only told her that Max is working on a case. _Did she believe me?_ Amy couldn't tell because Petrie wasn't there but her agents made it apparent that they were there to look for someone, possibly Lucy. _How long have they been following me?_ She would like to know but didn't ask because Petrie had another reason for contacting her.

That was two days ago. That night, she went home and did the same thing she did after Bobby and Kim left. She again checked every room for bugs but found nothing. How is it possible? She had thought that she was being very careful, noticing her surroundings each time she went out. Unless they came that day, that would explain why she didn't noticed. But she learned something just a moment ago, something that she had always been curious about, something she found unsettling but eventually came to accept that she was wrong. A moment ago, after visiting Sarah, she learned that Holly no longer works there. _She resigned? Why?_ She expected her coworkers to know. She expected Nadia to know. But when they all gave her the same response, _they have no idea_ , she realized Lucy may be right all along.

"...it's not Holly, it's not…"

Nadia found Amy's assumption ridiculous. She might not know where Holly is. She might not know about Holly's resignation. She might not have been able to reach her but that doesn't prove that Holly came to her life to spy on them. Wiping her tears with a tissue, she has been crying non-stop since the moment she received Holly's email which provided no explanation for her departure, only an apology.

Amy didn't ask Petrie, knowing that she would deny it. She might not have proof but she didn't rule out the possibility that she's right about Holly because it was too much of a coincidence that she would choose this time to leave since there is no need to spy on her anymore. Thoughts about the past came rushing in. Things she found strange about Holly was starting to make sense. _Is that why she chose to stay in London months ago even when we told her about the potential terrorist attacks? Is that how Petrie found out where I live? Lucy got captured because of her?_

"You don't know her like I do. She loves me. I know she does."

Not everything makes sense, though. If Holly works for Petrie, then why didn't she tell her about Lucy back then? Unless she didn't know who Lucy is until recently, that would explain why. The thought of Holly being undercover agent seems impossible. But what if she used to be one? What if Petrie has somehow found out about her? Seeing Nadia in tears, hearing her talk about that night they spent together, Amy thought of another possibility. Maybe just like her, Holly has fallen in love. Just like her, Holly has no choice but to lie to the one she loves.

"Nadia…."

"No, you're wrong about Holly. She's not a spy. She's not."

Does it matter at this point? It doesn't. Telling her what she thinks happened to Holly wouldn't help the situation either, so she kept the thought to herself. "I'm leaving."

 _First Holly, now you._ Nadia is more confused than ever. "Why?"

"You're right. I don't know where Lucy is. What's important now is not finding her. What's important is to make sure they don't find her." That night she came home, all she could think about was Lucy. She wanted to call Scud. She wanted to call Anthony. She wanted to call CJ who probably won't tell her. She was a complete mess. She couldn't think clearly. Her face was full of tears just like Nadia at this moment, she was thinking of ways to find Lucy even though she didn't want to see her. It was Nadia's advice, her comforting words that made her realize what she needed to do.

That night, Petrie's reason for calling sounded absolutely absurd. Her mission may have failed but her name should be cleared regardless. Petrie's excuse is that she couldn't because of the organizational change. Max is right. With the new president, there has been a lot of changes which included a new director as head of CIA and Homeland Security. Mr. P was forced to resign and Petrie, for reason unknown, is assigned to a new group. Amy was given one day to think about it. One last mission and everyone will know that Amy Bradshaw died as an undercover agent. Her relatives will know that they were wrong about her, that she did not put the family name to shame. This may be important to her years ago but now, all she could think of is taking this opportunity to get Petrie away from here, away from Lucy.

"But…" Nadia couldn't think of anything to say, knowing that she has decided and knowing why she has to. "…how long?"

"1 month, 2 months..?" That's what she told Lucy that night. Knowing that Lucy is avoiding her, she couldn't think of what will happen after 2 months.

"You're not coming back. Are you?"

Will Petrie stop following me after the mission is over? She liked to believe that she will. But coming back to London wouldn't be a good idea.

"I don't know."


	31. Chapter 31

Updated:02/23/2017

 **Chapter 31**

It was difficult saying good-bye to Nadia when she needed her the most. It was more difficult for Ethan to see her leave. But it would be good for him. With the distance between them, Amy hoped that he will be able to get over her and move on with his life. She didn't tell him the real reason she has to go back nor did she tell her former boss. It would be up to Lucy if she wanted Helene to know. But before leaving London, she decided to meet with CJ, Bryan and the megastar.

Inside a different hotel from last time located near the airport, Amy could see that they were all surprised with her decision. Her intention is let CJ know her plans so she could inform Lucy. Lucy might have given up on her but she hasn't.

"Can you tell her...for me?"

"I don't know where she is." It's the truth. CJ doesn't know. Her orders were very clear. No calls unless it's an emergency. Last time she got the call, she was shocked to find that Wes and ZJ had been lying to her about the brunette's status. _Why? You can trust me._ That was her response to ZJ who explained that nobody not even Anthony knows. Her explanation didn't make sense until she learned about Kristin's true identity and the people following them.

"I know. But if you have a chance to talk to her, can you let her know...please…"

Hearing her promise, Amy instantly felt better knowing that Lucy will eventually get the message. Her other purpose for meeting with them is to apologize to CJ and Bryan for what happened last time in the megastar's house as well to have a talk with the megastar.

"You can't tell anyone about me."

It was never her intention to let anyone know, especially the megastar. The more she knows, the more danger she could be in, not that she could think of any reason why anyone would go after her for knowing her true identity. Besides this, Amy has another reason for meeting with her. _The sex tape._ Apologizing to the megastar wouldn't do any good, so Amy didn't. What she did though was hoping to provide some sense of comfort by letting her know that Max is currently looking into it. Max already questioned the 2 FBI officials who saw the video but was unable to get any new information out of them. What they said could be true, but Max hasn't given up yet.

"Max, she wants to know…" It was Max's question and she also thinks it's possible. "Is there any chance that…it could be…your…sex tape?" Some celebrities might not find her question offensive, but most do and Amy realized that the young megastar who has a long list of ex-lovers, who is referred to as a slut, a whore, a bitch by fan-haters, is one of them.

"Of course not!"

Amy understood why she would be so upset. If it was addressed to her, she would too for implying that she's one of those people who would record themselves having sex. Pornstars do it to make money. Some do it to get famous. People with dirty minds do it for no reason other than to watch it later for enjoyment.

"Do you think that…someone could've done it without your permission?"

Amy was expecting the megastar to think about it before answering and was surprised that she gave the same response without hesitation which made her realize that the megastar failed to consider all the possibilities.

"I know it's personal. But if you could give us a name, it might help…" Max was planning to do some digging on her exes but didn't realize how many men the megastar has dated until she started doing research online.

"Nnno…"

 _Okaaaay._ Amy wasn't expecting that and further explained what she's thinking. It happened before to a celebrity who was threatened by her ex to post the video online or sell it to a potential buyer. It wasn't a sex tape but a video of an intimate moment where she masturbated on a live cam for her boyfriend at that time. After the breakup, she learned that the moment was recorded without her knowledge. Amy wasn't surprised that they've never heard about it since the celebrity isn't that famous.

"It's…not…them." Alyson thought she was being clear but the expression on their faces looked like they're confused. She didn't want them to know but had no choice because she's afraid that Max would interview all of her exes. If that happens, she's worried that her exes wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut and give out more details than is necessary. Some of her exes are douche bags. "They're just guys I've dated. Okay?" She thought that would clear it up but it didn't because the blonde agent gave her another story which involved a peeping tom who drilled a hole thru the wall in his hotel room that is located next to a celebrity's. What he was able to capture on video with a little camera wasn't her having sex but her nude form which he posted online for everyone to see.

Amy's intention wasn't to pry into her personal affairs or to scare her but she noticed that her story had an effect on the megastar. _She's thinking about it._ Not just her, Amy herself was reminded of the intimate moments she shared with the brunette in the hotels but the difference is they're not celebrities. "Do you think that could happen?"

"No"

Amy was expecting her to say more but she didn't. "What about Lucas?" It's what Max wants to know. It's what Amy wants to know and she is certain that Lucy does too.

"There is no other sex tape!"

That was 3 hours ago. Amy could just imagine the smile on Lucy's face if she heard. All she wanted to do was narrow down the possibilities but her continuous questions somehow aggravated the megastar _. Lucy, you succeeded._ Not only did she found out that there was no sexual relationship between them, she also found out that they've broken up. _Did you know, Lucy?_ It's possible that she does. Amy was curious to know what made her come to that decision. Is it because of the deal that Lucas took? Did Lucy do something that finally convinced her? The megastar didn't answer her question and instead defended Lucas.

 _"I know he has nothing to do with this."_

 _You may not think so but sometimes the most unlikely person could be the one responsible._ Amy closed her tired eyelids, tried to clear her mind and get some sleep but found it difficult to do so in the first class seat surrounded by the noise from the plane engine.

* * *

Having lived with the megastar for months, CJ came to like her a lot but not at this moment while being looked at with narrowing eyes. No matter how many times she told her, she couldn't get her to believe that she has no idea where the brunette is. Driving to Gabriel's wharf was the brunette's orders. Driving around the block before going to the hotel was also part of the brunette's plan to identify those following the blonde agent. She was in the dark like her. But that may not be the reason the megastar is glaring at her. It wasn't her business but she thought the blonde agent should know about their break up as well as what Lucas said that night. She may not have anything to back up her belief, but what Lucas did that night at the hospital was enough to convince her that he is no average person. How did he know she's in London? How did he find out she's in the hospital? Is he stalking her? CJ is worried that Lucas might be one of those crazy guys who can't handle a breakup.

That night at the hospital, Alyson was also shocked to see Lucas. But she didn't find his behavior abnormal to the point where he would need psychiatric evaluation like CJ said. She understood why he came all the way from US. He needed an explanation, he wanted to make things right, he wanted a second chance. Everything he did was understandable because that's what a person in love would do. That's what she would have done. There was no point in letting the blonde agent know that they've broken up. There was no point in letting her know what they've talked about that night. She's upset with CJ not because of this, it's because CJ won't let her talk to the brunette. "Why?!"

CJ expected her to know why. She was there when three female agents came into the room. She was there during the conversation between the brunette and the blonde. "You know why."

"It's just a phone call. I'm not going to tell anyone." It didn't make sense to her even after being told that they had to delete the data from the phone that they used that night to prevent anyone from tracing the call.

"I can't unless it's urgent."

"It is urgent. I have something important to tell her." Noticing the glance CJ was giving to Bryan in the car, Alyson realized that they're not buying it. "You don't understand. I really need to talk her."

"No."

"CJ!" The loudness of her voice startled both of them. It didn't work. What it did do instead was caused CJ to tell her about a situation she once experienced where she was ordered to wait for a call, but she failed to follow orders because she thought that something went wrong when the call never came. As a result, the call that she made somehow allowed the location where she was at to be discovered and the person she was protecting to be killed. "But this is different. Nobody wants to kill me." Her request was ignored despite how urgent she made it out to be. Telling CJ the truth about her relationship with the brunette never crossed her mind, not that it would help anyways. For a moment, she thought they changed their minds because the distance between the Heathrow airport and Kensington isn't that far and shouldn't have taken an hour. But she came to realize later why Bryan was driving around. Whether he was successful in preventing anyone from following them, she's not sure but it didn't matter because the moment Bryan opened the gate to her residence, she noticed a swarm of people with cameras suddenly appearing behind them.

"What the hell?" The current situation wasn't as chaotic as that night in the hospital but CJ didn't think it would be safe to get out of the car or have the window opened as Bryan continued to drive straight ahead thru the gate regardless of those surrounding them.

Having experienced similar situations, Alyson shifted away from the window in fear that they would try to break in. Even though the doors and windows are closed, she could still hear the noises from outside. Bryan pointed to his cell phone as a signal to let them know that he's going to call the police if they don't leave. They should know that they're trespassing into private property. He was surprised how aggressive they are when 1 man jumped on to the hood, another banged on the windows, and others followed suit, hitting the top of the car and the windows as they continued to snap pictures. Calling the police crossed his mind, he rather not.

"This should work. Cover your ears."

* * *

New York

Not having seen his daughter for years, he had thought about her during the time he was in prison and wondered what she would be like. But he came to find that he still doesn't know much about her after having spent a few months with her. _She's strong. She's quiet. She has her own way of thinking, unlike her mother._ He knew that much about her.

"Will, you look worried…" He was disappointed that even she and Peta couldn't find what Igor had been searching for for years. But he understood how difficult it would be. As each day passed, he noticed her behavior changing, becoming more quiet, not wanting to talk to anybody, not just him.

"Should I not be?" Looking for something that has been missing years ago seems impossible but it was a chance to save her father, her friends, and herself. So no matter how difficult, how impossible, she had her mind set on finding it. But she didn't realize how exhausting it would be to be spending months with 4 men, 3 of them being strangers, in an unfamiliar territory. Not only did she have to think about the next step, worry about the consequences of failure, and come up with a backup plan, she didn't realize she had to worry about her own safety from the man whom her father referred to as a friend. Was he really drunk? Even if he was, alcohol isn't an excuse for trying to get into her room in the middle of the night. Months of searching from city to city, moving from one hotel to another, she didn't realize how conniving he is until that night. Words that came out of his mouth weren't clear but he made it clear enough so she could understand. _He was lying all along. He knows where it is_. When he stopped talking due to his drunken state, she almost made the mistake of unlocking the door to let him in. She told Peta and Anthony's men the next day, but Igor somehow expertly convinced all of them that he had no clue what she's talking about because there is no reason for him to hide it from them. The deal has always been information in exchange for money. Doesn't he want money? Isn't he afraid of Anthony? She later realized that he was merely pretending to be drunk that night to see how she will react to the information he pretended to have spilled out. He wanted money but money wasn't the only thing he's after. He was withholding information for a reason and that reason…..is her. She had wanted to tell Peta again of his intention. Peta would believe her but she realized the outcome would have been the same regardless if she did or not.

 _"I am prepared to die. Are you? What about your father? What about Peta?"_

 _At that moment, she realized she made a mistake of giving him too much information. If he didn't know the situation they're in, he wouldn't be able to use this against her. But who knew that he, a friend of his father's, would try to take advantage of this situation?  
_

"Will, what's wrong?" The cold-eyed gaze he was given, lacking in warmth and love which he once felt, disheartened him. He wasn't the only one who noticed the change in her behavior ever since she came back. Peta did too and is as confused as he is. It isn't the right moment or the right place to ask but he desperately wants to know. He took a seat next to her on the couch. He reached out with the intention to hold her hand, but changed his mind and pulled back. He had forgotten that she is no longer a little girl. "I promise you. Once this is over, we'll go home. Then you and Peta can get married. You can do whatever you want. You can start a business if you want, you can stay home and do nothing…if that's what you want.."

"...me and Peta?.." Two thoughts instantly appeared in her mind. One, what did Peta say to him? Two, she hoped she's wrong about her father but it doesn't seem that way when his father began praising his loyal follower and talked about him in a way as if asking her to forgive him for whatever he did wrong and to understand how a man can be insensitive without realizing it. The moment she heard him talking about how he once got her mother upset but had no idea why, she realized what his father is thinking of. "Pop, I'm not going to marry Peta." They might not have spent that much time together. He might not know much about her, but she expected him to notice that she doesn't and never has that type of feeling for Peta.

"He's a good man, Will. Better than me. You will never find anyone like him. He loves you…"

As he continued to speak highly of Peta, she felt as though her words were ignored and her feelings cast aside as if it's unimportant compared to his loyal subordinate. No longer able to sit and listen, she stood up abruptly, making sure he could see what she's feeling at this moment.

"I don't love him! I never have!" Everyone else could see that Peta has feelings for her but they could also see that she doesn't. So why can't he? They may share the same blood, she may be his daughter, but the bond between them is clearly not a strong as the one he has with his right hand man. It made her wonder what he would say if he found out about his friend's request and what she did.

"Will…."

She ignored his father's gesture to quiet down.

"He's 16 years older than me! Why would you think that?!"

Peta has been by her side since she was 16 years old. She looked up to him as her mentor, an uncle, her father's friend, her protector, her savior but never a love interest. Without him, they wouldn't be here. But she never thought her father would treat her as an object, pushing her to be with someone she didn't love in return for saving his life. She regretted for bringing up their age difference when her father began talking about how women age faster than men and praising Peta for keeping himself young and in shape. It seems that her father again is ignoring the point that she is trying to make. Age is not the reason.

"You want me to…marry him?" Tears drowned her eyes but she held it in. Her jaws tightened, her teeth clenched, her fingers rolled into a fist, holding them as tight as she could as she waited for him to speak, in fear of what he will say but at the same time wanted to find out.

"Should I come back later?"

It wasn't the right place. It wasn't the right moment. Will wanted to say 'Yes, come back later' but knew that a response wasn't expected from her or her father. Seeing Anthony with 2 bodyguards walking in, Will took a seat at the end of the couch while her father sat at the other end. No longer as frightened as before as anger consumed her mind and body. Her eyes stared straight at him, letting him know that she's not afraid of him. She did a moment ago but now, nothing seems to matter anymore.

Anthony didn't hear the entire conversation, but heard from the ones guarding the room to know what the father and daughter were arguing about. Already burdening with his own personal problems, he has no interest in their family affair. But he is surprised to find them arguing over petty problems when they should be worrying about their lives for not being able to accomplish the task that they were sent to do. Three months, waste of time and money; it made him wonder if this is all part of his plan, to stall. But it doesn't matter, whatever his plan is, Anthony didn't feel threatened by him. He tilted his head, signaling his bodyguard to point the gun towards the young woman, but noticed that it had no effect on her or the escapee with the goatee. "How important is she to you?"

"Killing us won't do you any good. I can get you what you want."

"What I want?" Anthony's sudden loud bust of laughter caught all of their attention. "I don't think you understand the situation. I don't need or want what you have. I am merely curious. Whatever it is, I'm sure you wanted more badly than I do." His attitude disgusted him. What he should be doing is begging for mercy not acting as if he's holding the upper hand. "Now, give me a reason why I shouldn't turn you in." He had a purpose for asking them to be here but his arrogance caused him to put that aside. _Turning him in in exchange for freedom wouldn't be a bad idea either._ He wondered if the secret service would accept. Not getting a response, Anthony is surprised that the escapee couldn't think of a reason. "What about you? Can you think of a reason?"

"no"

Her fast reply surprised him. He was expecting her to say something, anything, no matter how illogical or unreasonable. "Then…."

"…wait…"

Her change of mind caught his attention. He expected her to beg but she didn't.

"He knows where it is." She explained what happened during the last week in UK in as much detail as possible, hoping to convince Anthony that she's not making it up. What Igor said might not be true, but she hoped this will buy them more time. She wondered if Anthony heard from his men but it doesn't seem that he did by the way he is looking at her, confused. "He denied everything but I know he knows."

Anthony understood why he wasn't informed because it didn't make sense. If he knows where it is, then why not tell them? Did he think he was going to be killed afterwards? Did he want it all to himself? Was he lying to her?

"Will…you didn't...did you?" His daughter's explanation was clear up to the point where she said he denied everything. _Is it after she slept with him?_ This would explain her change of behavior.

"Do you want me to?"

"No, of course not." He felt relieved that she did not but at the same time was bothered by her question. He knew Igor can't be trusted but it never occurred to him that he would try to take advantage of his daughter. It seems that prison time has changed him as well, no longer afraid to die.

That's what she expected all fathers to say. In a way, it did make her feel better but was bothered by the fact that she may have lost the opportunity to save her father, herself, Peta and others. She knew that there is a possibility that Igor could by lying but there is also a chance that he could be telling the truth. Since the day she came back, she couldn't help feeling guilty for not being able to sacrifice herself for the lives of those who risked their lives to get her father out of prison.

 _"Then why do you want me to marry Peta?"_ That's what she wanted to ask but did not. In his eyes, the situation isn't the same but in her eyes, it is.

Anthony had been in numerous situations like this. Most people put the blame on others to save themselves. Others beg for mercy and some would think of ways to get themselves out. It surprised him that the young woman standing in front of him, merely 22 years old, could make up such a story. "Do you expect me to believe you?"

She has a feeling that he wouldn't. That's why she tried to give him details so he wouldn't think that she's lying but realized it wasn't enough to convince him. "I know this isn't a good reason. But I want you to know we never meant to hurt anyone."

"But you did…"

"I know…and I'm sorry. If I could trade my life for his, I would."

Her face filled with tears, her tone filled with regret, Anthony had seen it all before. _You'll have to do better than this._ It surprised him when she suddenly lowered herself down, kneeling before him as if she could hear his thoughts.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

"Will, don't…that's not going to help." If begging would work, he would do so, but he knew it wouldn't.

"I know. Pop! But it makes me feel better! A good person died because of me! David died because of me! " The heist wasn't her idea. Humiliating the megastar wasn't either. But all of this happened because she wanted to save her father. Lifting her face up, she looked straight at the one glaring down on her. "I…did…this."

 _…And there are a few who would take the blame to save the ones they love…_.

* * *

United Kingdom

Paintings of trees hung on each wall. The room has a magnificent view of the English Channel during the day but now only darkness with a few shimmering stars could be seen. The soft lighting from the lamps with fabric shade combined with the relaxing blend of colors provided a romantic atmosphere but there is nothing romantic about this moment.

"Close your eyes…"

Sitting on the end of the queen size bed with one foot of space between her thighs, Lucy did as told. With hands by her side, palms resting against the duvet, Lucy sat still as instructed but couldn't control her body from responding to the soft touch on her cheek. She gasped and opened her eyes at the same time, then swallowed and pulled her head back slightly to look at the one who just kissed her cheek.

"Close your eyes…"

Hearing the softness of her voice, seeing the innocent smile inches from her face, Lucy took her words as a request not a command. She again did as told and tried to clear her mind of everything but it was difficult to do so because the kiss on her left cheek, then a peck on her lips, then another on her right cheek while her earlobe was being gently caressed reminded her of what she used to do to Amy. She loves it when I kissed her bottom lip, then upper lip. Her mouth would open wider as I slip my tongue in. The touch on her earlobe somehow seems to work every time, as if there is a switch that turns her on. Her breathing would quickened, she would then moan in response to my wet kisses on her neck, my hand would make its way to her breast which would caused her to moan even louder and louder and...Lucy immediately lifted herself off, taking her hand away from the breast and apologized for touching her.

"…I don't know what just happened..." Her excuse sounded like what a hormonal teenager would say after being caught. But it's the truth. One moment she was being kissed, the next she thought she was kissing Amy.

"It's okay."

Lucy was a bit embarrassed for what just happened and was confused why she didn't stop her. "I don't think this is a good idea…maybe you should just…"

"It's working."

"It is?" Lucy didn't think so but also didn't doubt her words nor speculate that she has any other motive other than to help her because without her, she wouldn't be here now.

"Sit…"

Lucy returned to her previous position, sitting at the end of the bed. Seeing her savior stepping a few feet away, Lucy wondered what she's up to. Her question was quickly answered. She quickly moved her eyes away, looking somewhere else other than the person standing in front of her. "What are you doing?" She knows what she's about to do but would like to know why.

"Open your eyes."

Lucy didn't have her eyes closed so she didn't understand her request. Her eyes focused back to the front as her head was being turned. She again felt awkward and noticed that her savior wasn't embarrassed at all. Not only that, she was smiling as if finding her behavior…funny and adorable.

"Keep them open. Don't blink. Don't look anywhere else. Look at me…"

Her voice was calm and soothing. Her instructions may be clear but Lucy still didn't understand and would like clarification but didn't ask as her savior again stepped backwards to her previous spot. She was reminded not to close her eyes but it was what she said afterwards that made her realize what she has to do.

"You're in control."

 _I'm in control._ Her body relaxed a bit, no longer sitting up as straight as before. Her eyes locked on the movement in front of her as her savior unzips and drops her pants. No words were spoken, no sound could be heard except for the low but audible sound that came from the contact as the clothing landed on the floor. Lucy took in every detail of her savior's exposed flesh including the white laced bra and panties she's wearing. It's not like she hasn't seen a woman in her undergarments before. It's no big deal until she saw her savior approaching. She wasn't expecting her to climb on top of her. With the almost-naked body straddling her, arms around her shoulder, she felt as though she was no longer in control. It seems that her savior noticed as well.

"What do you want to do?"

 _What do I want to do?_ Lucy wasn't sure how to respond to that. 'Nothing' comes to mind. "I…" Lucy immediately pulled back from the lips that was about to touch hers.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not…I…just…don't...want...to." Lucy didn't want to hurt her feelings but at the same time wanted to let her know.

"I know but…pretend that you do, pretend that you want me…."

Listening to her soft spoken voice, seeing her young sexy body, Lucy didn't find anything wrong with her. Not that she didn't find her attractive, not that she didn't find her body sexy, it's because touching and kissing would be inappropriate.

"Look at me…all of me…"

Lucy didn't find her request inappropriate so she did as told, looking at every inch of her body, stopping at her sensitive areas a bit longer. But when her hand was guided to her waist, Lucy immediately pulled back. It wasn't her intention but her reaction again caused her young savior to smile.

"It's okay."

Looking is okay. Touching would be inappropriate but Lucy understood her intention and allowed her hand to be guided on to her waist, then down her thighs. When she was again reminded that she's in control, Lucy continued on her own and let her hands roam around her savior's back. She didn't pull back from the kiss this time and reciprocated in the same manner. Her eyes spontaneously closed because that's what she usually does when she kisses. She quickly reopened them when she remembered the instructions given to her earlier. She realized why because even though the kiss became deep and intense, she felt nothing. But more importantly, she knows who she's kissing and it's not Amy. It felt strange looking at the person who's kissing her. It felt even more odd kissing someone whom she barely knows. _I'm in control._ Lucy pulled back from the kiss and ran her mouth down from one side of her neck to the other. Hearing the instructions given, she pulled the body closer against hers, kissing her harder, touching her shoulder blades, her back, gently squeezing her thighs, her butt, getting into the character her savior wanted her to be in, acting as if lust consumed her entire body inside and out. The moment she heard her moaning in pleasure, she realized she went too far. _This is a bad idea._ At least she thinks so but it seems that her savior, wearing a smile, was expecting her to stop. _Is this what I'm supposed to do?_ If she's Amy, then she would know what to do. But towards the one straddling her at this moment, she has no desire to touch her, kiss her, or even … _oh…oh…that's...um…well…that's…ohhhh…_ She leaned backwards as the now half-naked body moved forward. She may not be interested in the person but it was difficult not to stare at the boobs in front of her.

Shades may have been drawn. Windows may be closed. Nobody would be able to see through the windows unless they have xray vision and unless they could fly. But she realized she should have checked the door. It just never occurred to her that anyone would barge into her bedroom without knocking first. Her body froze at the sight while the one on top of her immediately hid herself. A sense of déjà vu washed over her but this time is different. This time, there are 3 females standing at the door, not one.

"This isn't what it looks like." Lucy got off the bed as quickly as she could while holding the side of her waist. It was a good sign that all of them were still standing there. She thought they were giving her a chance to explain until she got too close.

"OW!…"

It was unexpected. It hurts. It surprised her. If she wasn't holding her waist, if she was in good health, she would've been able to block it. Covering her left cheek, she could see that CJ and Zasha were also surprised by it.

"That's for Amy."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It's past 11PM. She's tired. What she wanted to do is go to sleep but how could she after what just happened. It was nobody's business even if she had been caught in this situation but she would like to know why her instructions weren't being followed.

"Why did you bring her here?!"

"What exactly were you two doing?" It was obvious what they were doing, one was half naked, the other wasn't, not yet anyways.

"Zasha!" Lucy absolutely hates it when people don't answer her question. This rarely happens when she was the leader. She usually calls her ZJ but since CJ is also here, that would be confusing.

"We have a problem at her house." CJ explained what happened after they went inside. As long as the paparazzis were outside, they didn't feel threatened by them until something caught their attention hours later. All of them were in bed already. They didn't think anyone would be staking outside but there were. Bryan was the one who noticed that someone was trying to break in and not just one person. He thought about calling the police but knew that by the time they get there, the intruders would be gone. So he turned on all the lights inside, hoping to scare them away but it didn't work. There were noises in the back. Security cameras caught the images of intruders in masks.

"Then call the police!"

CJ wasn't finished and noticed that the brunette was still very upset with their decision. Is she upset because we interrupted their intimate moment or for another reason?

"That's what we were thinking of doing. But…" As they were about to, the doorbell rang. Bryan got his gun ready, CJ did too. They didn't recognize the person shown in the security camera. Whoever he is somehow found his way inside the gate and made it known that he was trespassing.

"Who is he?" Lucy was running out of patience. She was expecting a short explanation not a detailed one. All CJ had to say was Lucas sent people following them. That's all she had to say. She's not interested in knowing about the intruders or how Lucas' men scared away the intruders. That information could wait. Right now, she's more concerned with something else.

"He's stalking her." That man who rang the bell explained that they were there to protect the megastar but CJ didn't see it that way. Bryan might think that it's safe to stay in the house but she didn't. So she made the decision to call Zasha who suggested that they go to a hotel where she will meet up with them. Knowing that they would be followed, Zasha had the clothing ready and had both of them in disguises and drove them here while Bryan stayed at the hotel.

"Zasha...Whhhhy?" It still didn't make sense to Lucy. What Zasha should have done is drive them to another hotel. It would still work. Nobody would know. She wanted an answer but Zasha chose not to answer since it's getting late. _This is what happens when they don't work for you._ Her orders were ignored. Her questions left unanswered.

* * *

An hour ago, Alyson was ecstatic to learn that she will be able to see the brunette again. But what she saw a moment ago changed everything that she was thinking of. _Is this the real reason you broke up with her?_ She never did like Kristin, not because of her personality but because of who she's with. But that night, the conversation she heard changed her perception of the blonde. Amy? It confused her why the brunette kept calling her girlfriend by a different name. Where have I heard that before? She may not have heard the entire conversation but she gradually came to realize who Kristin is. She had thought that the brunette's intention was to let her know that she's alive. But moments into the conversation, it became clear what her intention was. _"She remembers me."_ At that moment, tears spontaneously streamed down her cheeks knowing that she does, but those tears of joy quickly turned into sympathy and understanding for the blonde agent.

Two knocks could be heard followed by a request to enter. A moment ago, she had no control over her actions. Slapping her was a spontaneous response. She wanted her to explain at that moment but knew she could not. She was waiting for her to come up to give her an explanation. Why is she sleeping with someone else? But the long wait somehow allowed her anger to subside, allowed her mind to come to her senses, allowed her tired body to take a rest. _So what if she is sleeping with someone else?_ Hearing the door opened, she pulled the blanket over her head with her back turned towards the one who knocked on the door, whom she assumed is the one she's been waiting for. Hearing the door closed followed by footsteps, she held the urge to sniff in her tears. It was heartbreaking enough to see her with her girlfriend but she came to accept the reality. Now, having to witness her intimacy with another woman which will forever be in her mind was just too much.

"It's not what it looks like."

 _She's naked in your arms. What do you mean it's not what it looks like?_ Unable to hold it in, she sniffed in loudly under the covers which probably could be heard, but she didn't care.

"She saved my life."

 _So you're sleeping with her to return the favor? How ridiculous! How absurd! You can repay her by other means. You don't have to sleep with her if you don't want to. Lies…lies…all..._ "What?" She couldn't hear what the brunette said. She was expecting a response but when she didn't get one, she realized she might have said it in her own mind. Feeling a bit stuffy without air under the blanket, she pulled it off her head. And there she is, the first person she ever loved, the one whom she hasn't seen for months, standing very close to the bed with arms by her side, waiting for her. "What did you just say?"

Lucy didn't want anyone to know but has no choice, knowing that she has to protect her image, not hers but her savior's.

"She was trying to help me remember." She expected others to feel the same way because she herself was confused why her savior chose this method to remind her of their intimate moment. "I don't…remember…who she is."

Alyson had thought that the brunette got all her memory back but just now realized how ridiculous her thought was. Any type of injury takes time to heal especially the brain. _Wait. That doesn't make sense._ Not being able to remember her doesn't explain the fact that you were going to sleep with her. Did I just say that in my mind again? It seems that way because the brunette looks like she's waiting for her to say something. "Then why were you sleeping with her!" It may be none of her business but she was expecting her to explain, not just looking at her with nothing to say. With the mixed emotions running thru her mind, body and soul, she could no longer think; Combined with the sudden onset of a painful headache forced her to close her eyes and lie back down. "uhhh…uhh…"

"Are you're okay?"

"nnno…" Her head hurts. Her eyes are tired. Her body is aching from the long ride. What hurts most is her heart. "…wait…don't leave." She's not finished. She's been waiting for this day far too long. She could wait another day but don't want to. Darkness filled the room after the lights were turned off followed by the closing of the door. "Keira…don't go." When her request was again ignored, a feeling of emptiness consumed her heart, feeling as though the moments they spent together never existed. The love, the fear, the choices, the confession, and all the emotions that she once experienced seemed unreal as if they were created by her own imagination.

Standing on the other side of the closed door, Lucy let out a deep breath, sighing quietly at the current situation. "…You really did it this time…." Lucy absolutely hates when her plans don't work out the way she planned it. That has been happening a lot lately. If her orders had been followed, this would never have happened. However, this time she blames herself more than anyone else. "…Fuck…"

* * *

Moments later

Her eyes opened into the darkness at the sound of the door. Footsteps could be heard. She immediately turned the lamp on, knowing that it could only be the brunette. But she was disappointed to see that it wasn't. Squinting from the bright light, Alyson pushed herself to sit up. "Where is she?"

"Take this. It'll get rid of your headache."

She took the pill and swallowed it followed by a gulp of water. She didn't think CJ would have any reason for ignoring her question, so she asked again. "Where is she?" She was expecting an answer not the current time. It's past 12AM. Sleeping at this hour seems logical but she didn't think Keira would just go back to sleep. It's obvious that she told CJ about her headache. It's obvious that she cares about her feelings otherwise, she wouldn't have tried to explain what happened a moment ago. "Where is she sleeping?" Not where, with whom? Again, she found herself unable to speak properly as if there is a disconnection between her mind and muscles in her body. "Is she sleeping with her?" CJ may be a few years older than her, but she didn't need a lecture from her about relationships. Besides, CJ doesn't have as many relationships as she had.

"I know how you feel, but they've broken up already." Who the brunette is sleeping with shouldn't concern her unless she's very close to the blonde agent which CJ didn't find that to be the case. "Even if they haven't broken up, we…don't have the right to interfere." _If you only knew who she is…you would've thought twice before hitting her._

Years ago, they were sent to help the brunette which wasn't anything different from what they had done before. The information they were given about the brunette's background was nothing out of the ordinary. The brunette is a friend of her boss and their job was to protect and assist. But what she heard months ago from a colleague got her curious. He may not have mentioned the name but she figured out why he suddenly chose to talk about an incident he witnessed years ago. The brunette's sudden appearance, the incident at the warehouse, and what she learned from Zasha made her start questioning the brunette's background. It was only recently that she along with Bryan found out about the brunette's identity, the same time they found out about the blonde agent's.

Alyson didn't have to be told to know that she was out of line. But she just couldn't control herself. She thought about interrupting them again but then thought about the outcome if she did. What she could do today, she cannot prevent it from happening tomorrow. The outcome will still be the same.

* * *

Next morning

The pill worked but she wished she had an alcoholic drink to put her to sleep. Last night, she tried not to think about it, but the more she tried, her mind couldn't stop thinking about the brunette, that woman, their relationship which then eventually led to another night of looking back to the first moment she met the brunette. She's not sure what time she finally managed to fall asleep but it seems that she isn't the only one who woke up late when she noticed the young woman coming out of the brunette's bedroom.

"Hi…good morning"

She is used to seeing people stare at her, she is used to seeing people jumping with joy, asking for her autograph or picture or just confirming who she is, but it seems that this young woman whom she saw topless last night has no idea who she is…or does she?

"Good morning" She has so many questions for her but introducing herself or asking for her name aren't on the top of her list. "Is she still sleeping?" It was a simple question and she expected a simple answer. But it confused her why the young woman took so long to respond.

"yes…"

She was hoping that it wasn't true, that maybe they didn't sleep together, but she realized how ridiculous that thought was. What she wanted to do was take this opportunity to go into the room, jump on the bed, and slap her around to wake her up so they can get back to what they were talking about last night. But it seems that the woman somehow can read her thoughts because she didn't move away from the door until she stepped away. _There will be time later._

Inside the dining room, Alyson wasn't surprised to see the others. If she had to guess, she guessed that the first one up would be Zasha because in the past few months, she found Zasha to be a considerate, dedicated, responsible and a hardworking individual, not that the others weren't, but Zasha was always the one who got everything ready in the morning. As for CJ, she seems different from last night, less worried and more energized, while filling her stomach with a croissant.

"Good morning, Zasha…"

"good morning…scrambled eggs?"

"Thank you..." After greeting CJ in the same polite manner, she willed herself to stay calm, to take a moment to eat breakfast before saying what's in her mind.

"Coffee?"

"Thank you." Asking her about last night wouldn't be appropriate at this moment, so she didn't and only thanked the young woman for pouring her a cup of coffee. Looking at the young woman, she couldn't help but wonder what the brunette saw in her. Not that others wouldn't find her attractive, she just didn't. But it's not her looks, it's…it's…something else. She just couldn't picture her being the brunette's type. In a way, she could understand why because love is blind. "I didn't get your name." And there it is again. It's a simple question. Yet it seems that she doesn't want anyone to know. The silence, the hesitation, the eye contact she gave Zasha got her mind bubbling with curiosity and confusion.

"Krystal"

"Are you from around here?" She didn't think so because she doesn't have a British accent.

"no…"

"Where are you from?" It's a valid question but again it seems that she doesn't want anyone to know because her response was vague.

"Michigan"

Although she wanted to know everything about her, she sensed her questions were making her uncomfortable. Knowing that she would leave if she continued, she diverted the conversation. "Then…do you know who I am?" She was expecting a one word response but was surprised to get more than that. It's good to hear that she's a fan, not an obsessed one but one who likes her music and one who admires her work and knows about her contributions to the society.

"I have to ask because not everybody knows who I am. She…didn't know who I was when we met."

CJ didn't understand who she was referring to until a few seconds later. "No way…" CJ wondered if the brunette had a reason for pretending. "How could she not? She's lying."

"…and why would she lie about that?" What CJ said got Alyson curious.

"CJ, she's in London." Zasha reminded her.

"yea…but still…"

"Not everyone is interested in her music…." Zasha was trying to prove her point and knew that the megastar wouldn't take her comment in a negative way and she didn't.

"So where did you two meet?"

That's what Alyson would like to know so instead of answering CJ's question, she directed the same question to the young woman who seemed to be caught off guard by it. When she didn't get a response even after taking another bite of the scrambled eggs, she continued with the questions. "How long have you two been together?"

"Good morning."

That familiar voice with the strong tone caught all of their attention. As she watched the brunette take a seat next to the young woman, that same feeling from last night instantly came rushing back at her all at once. It hurts…more than the pain in her head last night. It hurts even more when she caught a glimpse of those dark brown eyes narrowing at her for a second.

"good morning…"

Hearing the soft response from the woman, seeing their gaze and smile displayed towards each other, she didn't have to ask to know what they did last night. _It hurts seeing them together._ What hurts more is the feeling of being ignored. "So…how did you two meet?" And there it is again, the same look the brunette gave her a moment ago as if she didn't want her to ask.

"We…met…many, many years ago…."

Her hesitancy to respond was obvious to everyone. "…before she met Kristin?"

"yes"

Her response caught her by surprise. _She knows who Kristin is._ _Then she must know that they've broken up._ Asking her how long they were together would be meaningless. Asking her why they broke up would make more sense. At least, this would tell her how deep their love was but she realized she shouldn't have asked because the brunette cut in at this moment, stopping Krystal from completing her sentence. "We didn't… _"_

 _We didn't what?_ Hearing the first two words got her even more curious. "What happened?"

"That's enough."

"I just want to know what happened. Does Kristin know about her?"

"I said that's enough!"

Jealousy and anger uncontrollably raged through her mind seeing the one she loves suddenly stood up, talking loudly at her as if she isn't as important as the one sitting next to her. "Is she the reason you broke up with Kristin?!" She doesn't like to yell but when someone yells at her, it's only natural to yell back in the same tone especially when that person is standing there, glaring at her. She expected every woman accused of being the third party would speak up to defend herself. Not hearing a response from either one of them, she could only think of one answer but would like them to admit it. "Is she the reason you broke up with Kristin?!" She doesn't care if she's humiliating herself. She no longer cares if others find her behavior odd. She no longer cares if others find out about them. What she wants is an explanation.

"CJ, get her to another hotel." When nobody moved, Lucy was once again disappointed that nobody took her words seriously. There is only one thing to do. Do it herself. She took Krystal by the hand with the intention to get her upstairs but was prevented from doing so when the megastar stepped in front of her.

"I am not leaving until you answer my question!" Others might not be able to see the tears in her eyes, but whether they could or not, she didn't care. She stood for a moment before running up the stairs into her bedroom, slamming the door with force, letting everyone know how she feels. Others might not know why but Keira should.

* * *

What happened a moment ago was not intentional. Lucy did want the megastar to leave but making her cry was something that she didn't anticipated. _You really fucked up this time._ Seeing 6 pairs of eyes staring at her, she continued with eating her breakfast. If the megastar won't leave, then there's only one thing to do. Leave her here with CJ.

"When can we leave?" Lucy was expecting Zasha to respond but it seems that she is still affected by what happened earlier. "Zasha, when can we leave?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask her yet."

Lucy has no idea what she's talking about. The plan is to get her a fake ID. This might not be their territory but she didn't think getting a fake passport would be that difficult with Lionel's assistance. She is once again not happy with the way Zasha is handling things without her knowledge. But after listening to her explanation, she came to understand why Zasha brought the megastar here. Having been sick during last few months, she was concerned with her own problems and was unaware of the situation in the US. Leaving here may be easy but getting to US may be a problem. The protests and Muslim travel ban may be over, but with the tightened security under the new presidency, Zasha is afraid that getting thru customs might not be that easy. "Zasha, you're not making any sense."

"She's a celebrity."

"Because she's a celebrity, there will be more cameras, more attention."

"On her…not you…"

Lucy is beginning to see her point but didn't agree with her because there is a chance that she might get caught. If that happens, that will get the megastar involved.

"I'll take my chances."

"Then you'll have a better chance taking her plane."

It seems that Zasha has given this a deep thought because no matter what she says, Zasha has an answer for all her hypothetical questions.

"So…where did you two meet?" CJ realized that she will never get an answer when she noticed the glare the brunette is giving her.

* * *

In the situation she's in, most people would be cursing, but for her, being brought up by parents who rarely curse, she only does that at times. Rather than cursing at the one she's upset with which won't help, she drowned her face into the pillow, cried out with all the strength in her body, and blamed herself for being so naïve years ago, for giving herself to a player, a liar, to someone who has long forgotten the moments they were together. It may have been the past but she locked those moments into her heart as a memory she will cherish forever. She expected nothing more from her, only for her to do the same.

"Is everything alright?"

"...fine…." To hear the voice from someone who loves her unconditionally is what she needs right now. Hearing her mother's voice caused her to tear up again. "Where are you?" Getting a call from her mother was a surprise since it's ~3AM in California.

"your place, New York, didn't you get my message?"

She didn't have to check her phone to know that she has more than a dozen voice mails, hundreds of emails and instant messages from her friends and coworkers which accumulated the day the article about the sex tape emerged.

"We're staying here for a few days to visit Adam."

 _Adam._ How long has it been since she last saw her brother? She couldn't remember. But hearing that name brought back memories of that moment where the brunette met her family.

"When are you coming home? We miss you."

Those 3 words made her heart ache. She longed to hear those 3 words from the one downstairs. "I miss you too, mom…" No longer able to control the emotions held within, she burst into tears. "Mom, I want to come home." She had previously thought about staying here with the brunette as long as she could but now…it hurts too much…all she wants to do is be with her family.

"ok, baby…come home, we'll figure this out…don't worry, you'll get thru this, people will forget…"

The more she heard, the more confused she got until her mother spoke about the sex tape. A few months ago, she thought she convinced her mother that it was fake news. That happens with all celebrities. She then realized the reason her mother became concerned again. D _amn it. Lucas. Why do you have to tell her about that?_ "Mom, I broke up with him." She told her mother a few months ago but wanted to make sure that she knows that they didn't get back together and never will. "…so if he calls again, just don't listen to anything he says…"

"Is it true? Honey…"

She could feel the pain in each word her mother spoke, in fear that the whole world will see how her daughter gets assaulted, in fear that her daughter will not be able to handle the humiliation once it gets out. "Mom, please…don't listen to him, don't listen to anybody…it didn't happen, I'm fine." Without proof, people can only speculate. But if the video gets out, it would be impossible to convince anybody that it's not real. She herself can ignore the gossip but she feared that her parents and those who love her will not be able to, especially Adam. She could just imagine what he would do if he heard others talk about her in a negative way. "Whaaat? " Sniffing in her tears, she was surprised to hear that someone actually contacted them about the sex tape. "Did you call the police?"

"No…honey, he'll put it out there if we do."

The first thing that came to mind is contact Max. But before she tells her mother about Max, she felt it's more important to make sure that she doesn't give in to that caller. While listening to her mother talk about the phone call she received, she realizes the extortionist who gave a small description of what's in the video is obviously lying. She wanted to cut in to let her mother know but what she heard later got her thinking. _Could it be…"_ Mom, did he say which hotel?"

"Alyson, you didn't?!"

Hearing the loud voice from her mother, she realized she made a big mistake in asking for specifics.

"No, I was just thinking that maybe he mistaken that woman for me…" She tried but realized how impossible it is to come up with a believable lie.

"Who was it? Was it Jon?"

"No, of course not!" _…why did I answer that?_ Answering the question would only confirm that she has been lying.

"Is it Josh?"

"no…mom…no…it's not Zac.…no…no..no…no…" She regretted asking the question because her mother named all of her exes and expected her to give her an answer. "There is no sex tape. I was just curious to see what he came up with."

"HANS MADISON ALLY SUNTER!"

It's not only the loudness of her mother's voice, it's her full name being called that caused her entire body to cringe. The only time her mother calls her by her birth name which she hasn't used for years is when she gets mad. It's her way of telling her to stop the bullshit, stop lying to her, and stop the excuses because she's not going to believe it. At this moment, she really doesn't want to be lectured on sex. It's rude to interrupt but she had to, to let her mother know that she's no longer a child but her mother wasn't listening and instead was thinking of who it could be.

"Is it Luke?"

"No!...mom…"

"Not Lucas, Luke…Is it Luke?…"

She had thought her mother was referring to Lucas. That would've been a good guess because their relationship lasted longer than any of her exes. She realized she made a mistake again but this time her mistake is taking too long to respond.

"ohhh…honeeeey…"

The last thing she wants to hear is have her mother feel sorry for her. But she also didn't want her mother to blame herself for not calling Paula to interrupt them. The only way to put her mother at ease is by admitting that she did have sex and didn't regret it. But she decided to keep on denying it instead.

"It's not what you're thinking. We didn't." She spoke calmly in the same tone as her mother.

Unlike her mother, her father is more open and less stubborn. He would be surprised but not shocked. As for her mother, she would be shocked to the point where she wouldn't be able to sleep for days. She tried one more time to convince her in case the video does get out. "Don't believe what you hear. Don't believe what you see even if it looks real. I wasn't assaulted. There is no sex tape. Okay?" It didn't work or maybe it did because her mother stopped asking about it. But it didn't stop her from wanting to know about her break-up with Lucas. Each time she broke up with someone, her mother always asked for the reason. This didn't surprise her. What surprised her was that she already told her months ago about their break-up. _Why is she still talking about it now?_

"He said he's looking into it. He seems…Alyson, he still loves you. He said he won't give up."

She's not sure what Lucas said to her mother but he somehow got her to take his side.

"I don't love him." She expected her to understand because she never questioned about her relationships with her other exes. But somehow, in this case, her mother felt the need to give her another lecture in love.

"I know you think you have lots of time to find the right person. But years can go by quickly and you may never find that person."

 _Lucas, what did you say to her?_ She found it strange why her mother is talking about marriage, not that she's hinting that she should get married now but hinting that she should give Lucas another chance. It's the first time she heard her praising Lucas. It's also the first time she heard her talk about her own personal feelings for her husband.

"I love your father. But…don't tell your father about this. Okay?"

Alyson didn't agree but regardless if she did or not, her mother continued with the story. She was surprised to learn that her father wasn't the one her mother fell head over heels for.

"Why did you marry Dad if you don't love him?"

"I do love him…just not the way he loves me."

"Then why didn't you marry the one you're deeply in love with?" Alyson could think of a few reasons but one crazy thought stood out from the rest. _Did you fall in love with a woman?_ She was a bit disappointed that that wasn't it. If she did, she would tell her about the brunette.

"Because I love him more than he loves me and that…Alyson, is not what you should be looking for to spend the rest of your life with. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

 _Of course_. It's not something she hasn't heard before. She was just surprised with the story. "What happened? Mom." _Did he not want to get married? Did he leave you for someone else?_

"It's just…not meant to be."

"Did he cheat on you?" It's possible seeing how her mother is pushing her to be with someone like Lucas who loves her more than she does. It's possible that Lucas reminded her of her own husband. It might be the reason she never mentioned her ex because he cheated on her. But that thought disappeared after learning that her mother bored no hatred towards her ex.

"Put Luke in your heart, just like I did." Alyson wanted to say something to that until she learned the secret that her mother has been keeping for years. "Hans…will always be in my heart."

Her gasp was so loud, she didn't know if her mother heard. "I was named after him?"

"…don't tell your father, okay?"

"Mom! You…" She can no longer sit and stay calm. Her heart began to pound. Her mind was thinking of only one thing. "Am I…Is he my father?!"

"What! no…oh god…oh..baby…honey…no…no…no…it's not what you're thinking...I met Hans years before I met your father…many, many, many years…"

She was relieved to know that she was overthinking it but her mother should have said something else. "You slept with him?"

"What?!...um…no…"

The change in the tone at the end of her response clearly gave it away. "You weren't married?! And you slept with him?!" It's rude to call her mother a hypocrite so she didn't. _Unbelievable!_ It seems that her mother has been watching the news on politics lately because she did what the supporters of the new President have been doing since the election; pivoting the conversation to something else.

"After Hans passed away, I needed something…to remind me of him. And seeing you for the first time, you…remind me of him."

Her tone sounded apologetic. Is she apologizing for giving her a male name or is she apologizing for naming her after her ex? It could be both.

"Just like you…that song you wrote is about Luke, isn't it?"

Her jaws dropped. Her legs remained rooted in the current position a few feet away from the bed. She had no idea when and how her mother found out. Who else knows about this? "No! it's not."

"Really? Then why did you cry every time after singing the song? And don't tell me it's for publicity."

"Mom!" She was about to pivot the conversation back to her relationship, but the knocks on the door distracted her concentration. After hanging up, numerous thoughts ran thru her mind. She had once asked her parents about the name she was given because her teachers thought it was unique. Her mother's response was that she thinks girl names make a girl weak. Having a male name would make her stronger and more confident as a person. With the disadvantages of being a female in this society, having a male name will also help her in many ways. It didn't make any sense to her at that time since she was only a young teenager then, but whatever. Through the years in school, having a male name didn't affect her in a positive or negative way. Some like it and those who didn't would call her by middle name, Maddie for short. But not many knew about her other middle name. The first person whom she told was her best friend in 5th grade and that silly little girl of 10 years old thought it would be fun to call each other by a secret code that only they would know about. This was a result of the movie _Spy Kids_ which came out that year _._ It was their secret and nobody else knows about it. But somehow, as they grow older, that secret came out and eventually her family became accustomed to calling her by her secret code, her second middle name combined with the first syllable of her last name.

After she swung the door open, that same feeling she had a moment ago instantly came back. Rather than asking her what she wants, she walked back towards the bed and turned around with her back facing her with arms crossed. Hearing footsteps followed by a click on the doorknob, she sniffed loudly to let her know how upset she is.

Lucy didn't know what to say when she knocked on the door but hearing the sounds of sniffle, she realized more and more that she overreacted half an hour ago. Zasha may be right but she still thinks her plan is too risky. It wouldn't be safe to use Anthony's plane or her plane, let alone fly with her.

"I…want…to…apologize" _She is, after all, the one who helped her walk again._ _She didn't deserve to be treated that way._ What she deserves is an explanation. But Lucy just couldn't get herself to explain because knowing if she did, she would no doubt get another slap on her face. "I'm sorry." She took a quick glance at the megastar before returning her eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry." It seems to be working. "I'm sorry." As long as she doesn't request an explanation, then she's willing to apologize a hundred times. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I…" It worked. Getting a hug from the megastar, she knew she is forgiven. Lucy lightly patted her back and continued with the apology. "I'm sorry."

Alyson didn't think she would be able to forgive her, at least not this easily. But hearing her apologies, seeing her face full of regret, she saw a completely different person from the one who yelled at her. _How could I not forgive her?_ "I miss you."

"I…I…miss…you too." Lucy tries to pull back from the blonde who is unwilling to let go. "umm….let's sit…over there…" There's only one chair so she'll settle for the bed. It's the only way to get her to release the hold. Seeing the megastar with tears flowing down made her heart ache. _You really fucked up this time._

Years ago, in the days when she was still the leader, she never found breaking up to be difficult. All she had to do was stop picking up their calls and eventually they got the idea. There were no awkward situations, no embarrassing moments. None of them ever complained or asked for a reason because no one dared.

"Are you two…together?" Alyson spoke with nervousness. She wouldn't be able to do anything if they are but she's hoping that they're not. Getting a one word response made her heart pounded with confusion. If she's not, then why did you sleep with her? She hesitated on asking the question in fear of what the answer will be and knowing that she's out of line. But she couldn't resist. _I have to know._ She learned many years ago that the effectiveness of an oral conversion depends on the tone of voice and the words being used. So she remained calm and asked in a soft voice to let her know that she would like an answer but not expecting her to answer. "Then why…did…you…sleep with her?"

"We just talked…."

Alyson is surprised to get an answer and her response satisfied her to the point where she has no doubts that she is telling the truth.

 _How should I say this?_ Lucy didn't think she would see her again so she didn't think she would need to have this type of conversation. _Damn it. Zasha. Maybe I shouldn't say anything and let her speak first. 1…2…3…4…5…okay, it's not working._ Lucy cleared her throat and looked down at her own hand which it's being held onto. Even if she did break up with Amy, she didn't feel it would be appropriate to be touching her. So she pulled her hand back despite how reluctant the megastar is to let go. "um…so…um CJ said you broke up with Lucas?"

Alyson isn't expecting that question but answered anyway. "yes" She might not have told her before she left Canada but has hinted to her that she would. _It's not because he's not a good man._ She didn't think that would be an appropriate thing to say at this moment knowing how the brunette feels about him.

"Is he still…bothering you?"

Yet another question she didn't expect. "He's not giving up."

Lucy didn't think he would. Getting her is like hitting the lottery, even better. Having heard what CJ said about him, she wondered if unrequited love would turn him into a killer. It's not unheard of. She herself did the same thing and almost annihilated a whole continent. _Hmm…need to get Anthony involved…not only to protect her but her family as well._ Her mind is so concentrated into thinking of what Lucas would do, she is unaware of the megastar's movements until she felt a kiss on her cheek which caused her to immediately jerk back. _I really fucked up this time._

Alyson is a bit surprise with her reaction but understood why she did so. _She just broke up. It's not right._ She's disappointed but at the same time is happy to know that she isn't that type of person who could get over a relationship that quickly. Just because they had a relationship, kissing wouldn't be appropriate so she did something else instead. She didn't find hugging to be inappropriate but the brunette somehow did.

Lucy immediately moved away from the edge of the bed. She had to. The feel of the megastar's body against hers got her own body excited. "I'm sorry…I…I shouldn't have…I…" She found herself not being able to find the right words as her heart pounded rapidly. She came for a reason and that is to ask about her plans. That will have to wait. "Let's um…let's talk…later…okay?" It would be better to get everyone in the same room. _That'll work._

"Keira…wait.." This time Alyson doesn't have a headache so she is able to quickly jump off the bed, stopping the brunette from leaving. She is once again surprised with her reaction and came to realize that everything she was thinking before is wrong. _She's not a player_. She's not one of those people who would take advantage of the situation. If she had done what she did a moment ago to her exes, none of them would be able to deny her advances. "I want to talk to you." She has a lot of questions but those questions that she had wanted to ask will have to wait. What's more important now is the sex tape. "That night, did you check the bathroom for hidden cameras?" It's crazy to think that that person would have a video of them because that was so many years ago. If he did have it, then why now? When she heard from her mother that the video was taken in a hotel and in the shower, it got her curious.

"Which…night?"

Confusion plastered all over her face but she understood why the brunette would ask. It's because she was being too vague. What she should have said was 'that night we had sex in the shower' but she felt that it would be better to start from the beginning. After giving a short explanation of the call her mother got, Keira is as shocked as she was. "Is it possible?"

Being extorted for money by a sex tape is not uncommon among famous people. Whether they paid up or contacted the police, there would be no guarantee that there wouldn't be a copy.

"Who were you with?"

"What!"

It's not just her loud response that startled her. It's the expression on her face that no longer looks sweet that made her took 2 steps back. If the door isn't behind her, she would've taken a few extra steps back in case the megastar wants to slap her again. It's a reasonable question. The extortionist is most likely the one she's with. She didn't think it would be Lucas though.

"There is nobody else!" She had forgotten to keep that same calm tone. How could she? If someone else said it, she wouldn't be as mad. Anger boiled up inside of her once again until she heard the next question being asked. It took a short moment before she came to understand what's wrong with the one standing in front of her. She should've known from her behavior last night. It's not obvious before, but it made sense now. _She remembers me but she didn't get all her memory back._ Having regretted that she didn't tell her last time, this time, she didn't think about the consequences. This time, she didn't hold back. Bursting into tears, she held her in a tight embrace. "…youuuu…"


	33. Chapter 33

Updated: Part 3 - 03/23/2017

 **Chapter 33**

 **Part 1**

" _How is it possible?"_ During the past few months, pieces of memory that came rushing into her head literally gave her a headache every day. They were fuzzy and incoherent. The words that were spoken, the images of people from various moments flashing into her mind and sometimes before her eyes, the broken dialogue between her, the megastar, Amy, Scud, Brooke, Kristin, Alexis, Nadia, Anthony, and others became so confusing, she had trouble differentiating who said what.

 _"How is it possible?"_ It was a crazy plan that she had months ago. She didn't think it would work but it somehow did because why else would she leave Lucas when all the reasons she had given her previously weren't good enough? Why else would she volunteer to give me a massage when Zasha and CJ are available? Why else would she go into my room, touching me inappropriately and making sexual advances when everyone was asleep? To trigger every cell in my body? To help me walk again? That it did and in that moment, she realized she succeeded in making the megastar fall for her. That's what she thought until she got pieces of her memory back. The incident on the plane where they met, the confession at the airport, the words that constantly echoed thru her mind in which she recognized as the megastar's song of the year, from these memories she came to the conclusion that the megastar had fallen for her before, an unrequited love.

 _"How is it possible?"_ _Alyson?_ This name came up along with others in her memory. That's not her stage name. According to Wikipedia, that's not her birth name either. Maybe there's another Alyson. It's possible that there could be. With the numerous numbers of women she encountered during the time she was the leader of the organization, she couldn't remember who she met with, let alone remember their names. There were so many especially in the parties where she was invited to, events, night clubs where she hung out with her followers, and strip clubs. It's possible that she made out with one of them with that name.

Lunchtime was quiet. Nobody had anything to say. Lucy knew why. It's because they all thought things weren't settled between her and the megastar. After getting an account of their past, the truth left her stunned and confused for a long moment. Lucy came to understand why she was slapped multiple times. There is no doubt in her mind that the megastar is telling the truth because there is no reason for her to lie about it. But there is one thing that didn't make sense to her. "Why didn't you tell me before?" The response she was given was painful to hear and she could only apologize again. If she had known, she would've never put her in the same room as Amy. She would've never allowed them to meet or let either of them know about each other.

"Change of plans…"

After being called to have a private meeting after lunch inside the megastar's bedroom, Zasha knew something is up. Lucy gave this a long thought and decided to tell them about the blackmail. If she could remember what happened that night, then she wouldn't have to do this. It's possible that there is no sex video but she needed to make sure.

"What does he have?"

Lucy expected that question but couldn't come up with an answer that would satisfy them without telling them the truth so she let the megastar respond.

"…it's personal..."

CJ realized why the megastar was so quiet during lunchtime. Being blackmailed is one of the disadvantages for being so famous and wealthy especially for someone as popular as her. "You can trust me."

"I know…but…it's personal…I don't know if he's lying."

CJ didn't let that go easily as expected from Lucy who remembered what she did to her on the inversion table in Canada.

"Is it the sex tape?" What else could it be? But CJ wondered why she was so sure that there isn't one when the blonde agent asked her about it the last time. Getting no response and only a look of worry, she could only comfort her by saying that she won't tell anyone. "Who were you with?" The blonde agent didn't get an answer last time. CJ realized she won't get one this time either.

"Why do you think he would do this now?" Lucy asked to give others the idea that she has no involvement in this whatsoever.

Alyson hesitated for a very short moment because she was surprised with the question but came to understand why she asked. "I…don't know."

Lucy could think of a few reasons. Maybe he is watching it for enjoyment. Maybe he died and somebody else found the video. Maybe his financial situation changed from years ago and he needed money now or maybe it's already out there in the porn websites. _God, I hope not._

"Could he be...jealous?"

"No, it was amicable." Alyson knew the brunette would understand what she was referring to. If she doesn't, then this will. "It wasn't meant to be and we both knew that before we..."

Lucy is expecting the blonde to play along and she is, however, that's not the answer she is expecting. She felt the urge to clear her throat but controlled herself from doing so and continued to ask the questions that CJ and Zasha would want to ask. "Do you think he would do this for money?" Lucy said without showing any emotion.

"he has money, probably more than me. Besides, he wouldn't ask me for money. He has too much pride to do that."

Lucy wasn't expecting her responses to be about her but she did have a question that has been haunting her. She could wait until they're alone but felt that this is a valid question to ask.

"Do you think it could be his girlfriend? Does he have a girlfriend...at that time?" Lucy couldn't remember any of their intimate moments nor was she told about them. It wouldn't be appropriate to ask so she didn't. She wanted to know if she cheated on Amy. Not that it matters anymore, but she still wants to know.

The question confused her. It's a question that Alyson also wanted to know the answer to but now realizes that _she_ doesn't know? or is she asking just to ask? "I don't...think so. When we met, he said...his girlfriend broke up with him." _Isn't that true?_ She couldn't tell from the brunette's blank expression.

Lucy has more questions but this isn't the time. She noticed Zasha and CJ were focusing on her in an odd way as if surprised by her question. It probably never occurred to them that the culprit could be the ex-girlfriend because that rarely, almost never happens. _Either they're wondering how I came up with that or wondering if that happened to me before._ Noticing the megastar's worry, she could only lessen her worry by saying confidently that there is no reason why he would do this now other than to take this opportunity to make a few bucks. "Whoever he is might not even know who you are until recently." It's possible that she became a target since her popularity recently soured. "He probably thinks that you're like…all the other celebrities." She may not be sleeping around like the other celebrities but the articles written about her, her numerous exes, her public image indicated otherwise. "Did he say who you were with?"

"no" If he did, she would know if he's lying. If he did, her mother would've either ignored him or called the police because there is no way she would believe that her daughter was with a woman.

"…if he has it, he would've told your mother…" Where else can sex take place? It's either at home, a hotel bed or bathroom. Lucy became even more convinced that he's a scam artist. "Don't worry, okay?"

Hearing the tone of her voice, seeing her look of concern, Alyson felt that the brunette whom she once knew is back with her.

"You could just tell us who he is and…" CJ trailed off when she noticed the megastar's look of distress. She felt it's the best way to take care of this, but getting the the silence from everyone, she took the hint and stopped asking questions.

Lucy brought everyone's attention back to her by telling them what she wanted them to do. Not only does she need their help, she needed Max's too. But before contacting Max, she wants to see if she could take care of it herself. The less people know, the better.

"Wait…you can't go back." Alyson just now realized that she misunderstood their previous conversation. She never expected the brunette to go back home with her. She's not sure if CJ told her yet but let her know why Kristin went back to the US if she didn't know already. "She left yesterday…so they would stop looking for you."

CJ didn't forget, just didn't have a chance to tell her yet. "She went back...to them."

Amy, why _?_ It hurts to know that once again the outcome of her plan didn't come out the way she expected. Calling her at the hospital was to let her know where she was. If she had died at the hospital, then she would be happy to know that the blonde agent would finally get her freedom. But when she didn't, she continued with the plan to let others think that she didn't make it by leaving her phone next to a female body part. _Amy, can't you see what I'm trying to do?_ Knowing Amy, she probably did but she has her own way of thinking.

"CJ, call Bryan. All of you, take her plane and go with her. Zasha, get me a private jet…and I'll meet up with you…and take Krystal home." Lucy said in a commanding tone and left the room before anyone has a chance to comment on it.

After taking a long walk along the beach alone, Lucy expected all of them to have something to say but was surprised that nobody spoke about her plan. Days passed by slowly with nothing to do but she was glad that her requests were followed. Krystal left that night, there were no objections, no lectures, and nobody tried to talk her out of it with the exception of the megastar. That's because Zasha knows who she is. It's also because CJ knows she wouldn't listen. That's what she thought until she boarded the private charter with Zasha two weeks later.

"Zasha!" Surprised by the sudden movement of the plane, Lucy took a step forward to balance herself from falling over. "Stop the plane." Her orders were again ignored. "I said stop the plane!" Zasha took a seat next to Krystal. CJ was also ignoring her, looking outside the window. Bryan was nowhere in sight so she's not sure if he's on board. She didn't have to ask to know whose private jet this belongs to. It is Zasha's plan after all but she was surprised that the megastar agreed after having said numerous times that it's too dangerous for her to go back. Feeling the speed of the plane increasing, Lucy quickly headed to the back where she expected the megastar to be. After putting the safety belt on, she looked to her left with the intention to ask the megastar to stop the plane but noticed that her eyes were shut tight, her fingers were grabbing hold of the arms of the black leather seat. _It's still affecting her._ Lucy placed her hand over hers and had wanted to give her words of comfort as the plane lifted off the ground but realized that she didn't have to; all that the blonde needed was for her to be by her side, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

 **Part 2**

Having been back in US for more than 2 weeks, Amy learned that Kim didn't betray her. She was left out of the loop and was subsequently not recommended by Petrie to join her new group, probably as a result of Bobby having noticed her behavior. So Amy decided not to tell her about Lucy. Not only Kim, she didn't tell Max either. She will when the time is right, but now there is no reason for her to know.

Spending over 2 weeks in this five star hotel, Amy has never felt so lonely. She may have been recruited but Petrie has not yet filled her in with any information about the mission. Without Lucy and the ones she cares about, it's the first time she felt that life is meaningless. Thank God for Max to keep her away from that thought.

"You found nothing?" It's unlike Max to give up so easily. If she found nothing, then Anthony is going to do something. It wouldn't surprise her that Anthony might have already done something.

"I think it could be fake news."

Fake news…that term is rarely used but Amy came to understand how it became so popular in America. She is aware of the protests and chaos the new president caused but is not aware how illogical, hypocritical and mentally incapable he is until she started watching the news. And his supporters…oh my God…She was absolutely appalled at what came out of their mouths; the idiocy, the hypocrisy, the lies. It was like watching a movie with dialogs that don't make sense, except this is real.

"You don't think whoever did this is because of politics, do you?" She is not aware that the megastar has any connections with the new president but somehow the media made it sound like she's a supporter of his based on a comment he made once on TV about liking her music. The megastar might not have made any comment on it but Amy wondered if this situation about her sex tape is created by a protestor.

"What?" There may be a lot of crazy people out there but Max didn't see how it could be related to politics. "Amy, it could be fake or she was being recorded without knowing." Max still believes that could be possible even though the megastar assured Amy that it's not. "It's possible that they have another copy." They, meaning the terrorists. She couldn't get anything from the 2 FBI agents or anyone who was there at the scene. As for the megastar's bodyguard Stan, Max didn't get a chance to ask him about the sex tape because he died from drug overdose after being released from the hospital which made her wonder if that was Anthony's doing. "I'm going to check out her exes."

"Max, don't. She said it's not them." Amy told her before. If the megastar said it's not them, then it's not any of them. Asking her exes would only make the situation worse because it's possible that they would let the tabloids know that they're being investigated for something they didn't do as a way to defend themselves or as a way to increase their popularity. This might not happen but if it does, it will get more people to pay attention to the megastar which it's not what she wanted.

"then what do you want me to do?" There's nothing else she could do. She made a promise to the megastar but now it seems that she wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

* * *

New York

The lines under his eyes may not be visible at a distance, but his poor posture showed how tired he is, his full beard made him look older, his smile that she hasn't seen for months showed how preoccupied he is with thoughts and worries. She has never seen her son this way with any of the women he dated, but she understood why. _Without beauty, without wealth, would you still feel this way about her?_

"Lucas…"

"…unless you know who has the video, I don't want to hear it." She only wants to help but not getting the results he expected, he has had it with her mother's ideas. He didn't know how she was able to find out where the megastar was, but he thought her plan would work. Rescuing her from strangers and paparrazis, he expected gratitude in return but instead he was asked how he knew she was there. "It didn't work." Getting people to act as intruders was her plan. Letting the megastar know that he has people protecting her was also his mother's plan. He expected appreciation but what he got instead was unexpected. "She thinks…I'm stalking her."

"Is that what she said?"

She may not have said it but her disappearance was obviously a sign to get away from him. "I think…I lost her." His fatigue is noticeable as he let out a long sigh. He didn't want to tell her about the break-up but he ran out of ideas to get her back.

"Lucas, then…let go." She wasn't surprised that it didn't work. It wasn't her plan but a plan that was suggested to her which she didn't see any harm in trying.

"I can't!" Realizing that he overreacted by the unpleasant look his mother was given him, he held back his temper. "She's being blackmailed." He knew that would happen but just didn't expect to get the information from his girlfriend's mother.

That was a few days ago. Hearing about the blackmail from Lucas sent her to a state of confusion. Why would Anthony blackmail her? It's obvious that he has the video. It's obvious it's not for money. But she couldn't think of any reason other than to make her son's life miserable. So she decided to have a chat with Anthony to see what he has to say about it but was unsuccessful in getting in touching with him. _It didn't work._ It seems that he has no interest in the knowledge that she holds because why else would he be avoiding her? She was hoping that she could use that information to negotiate some type of deal with him. She might know where the secret location is but Lucinda has the key. Is Lucinda really dead? There is no doubt in her mind that her father wouldn't have given it to her, knowing that he would die any day under the hands of his enemies. It's incomprehensible to think that he didn't tell anyone about it.

"I told you it wouldn't work."

It was his plan to have Lucas be persistent. It was his plan to have Lucas shower his girlfriend with gifts and make sure she knows how much he loves her and what he's willing to do for her. It was his plan to have Lucas go to London. But it was also his plans to make Lucas look like a hero which made her sick to her stomach because it made her realize that he did the same to her years ago. She took a sip of wine before narrowing her eyes at the one standing in front of the panoramic window.

"Why are you helping me?" _Do you want money, connections or something else?_

"Did she call the police?"

"What do you think?" Since her question wasn't answered, she could only respond with sarcasm.

"Did she say what she will do?"

"What would you do if you're her?" Again, she couldn't help using the same tone and noticed that he didn't appreciate it.

"You know her better than I do. What do you think she will do?"

What she herself would do is give the extortionist what he wants. She is certain that there will be a second time and a third time. The only way to take care of the problem is try to find out who his accomplices are. Keep feeding him with money and strike when he least expected. That's what she would do but for the megastar known by millions, she's not sure what she will do.

"I don't know."

* * *

Lucy tried everything but was not able to get the megastar to turn the plane around. All eyes were focusing on the movie behind her as if she was transparent. She hasn't given up yet though. This is after all a private jet not a commercial plane which means it will require a stop for fuel. "I'm getting off on the next stop and don't try to stop me." That was a warning to all of them. They would be able to if they all held her down but she's not going to allow that to happen.

"It's a non-stop flight."

"What?"

When nobody gave her a response and they probably did so to get her to move out of the way so they can finish the movie, she asked the one who would know, the Captain. She had been in luxury planes before but has never been in one of these, a Gulfstream G650 with the ability to fly 7000 nautical miles which means it doesn't need to stop for fuel from London to Los Angeles.

All of them were so engrossed into the 2 hour movie, they didn't notice where Lucy was until the movie ended except for Krystal who didn't find Rogue One as good as the original Star Wars episodes. Zasha then panicked when a thought suddenly hit her.

"Shit, she's turning the plane around."

"No way!" CJ might have said it but also believed that it's possible that Lucy somehow persuaded the captain to turn the plane around.

Krystal never thought of that and regretted not having said something sooner. Zasha took the lead to the cockpit followed by the megastar, CJ and Krystal. Along the way, they noticed the copilot is getting something out of the refrigerator. Zasha didn't stop to ask where the brunette is or what she's doing in the cockpit or where they are heading to. What she did do is knock on the door to the cockpit. Once the door opened, Zasha gasped, Alyson did the same, CJ managed to squeeze her head thru and reacted in the same way. Not only was Lucy inside, she was in the copilot's seat.

"What are you doing?" That's all Alyson could think of asking at this moment. It seems that Keira is giving her a dose of the same medicine, ignoring her and everyone else except the Captain who explained that he was showing the brunette a few things. She has no idea that Keira knows how to fly a plane until she heard the Captain praising her knowledge.

"Are we on course?" That's what Zasha wants to know and is happy to learn that they are. Not wanting to give the captain any idea that there is anything wrong, she asked what he would like to have for dinner, not that it would make a whole lot of sense for 4 people to barge in at this moment just to ask that question, but that's all she could think of.

Alyson had a lot of questions for the brunette but her questions were ignored throughout dinner time. What she asked which others might want to know too is when she got her pilot license. But that curiosity was cast aside when Krystal prohibited the brunette from having shrimp for dinner. _Just how severe is it? Who shot you? What happened?_ Nobody answered her questions as if they didn't want to talk about it. Having seen her walking about during the last 2 weeks, she didn't think she was badly injured until there was an unexpected turbulence, causing her to lose her balance while she was walking then pushing her towards the corner of the table.

The wound didn't look that bad at a first glance but it's when she heard Krystal asking the brunette to turn her body, that's when she covered her mouth to suppress her gasp of horror. The bullet went right thru.

"there's no blood" Krystal let out a small but noticeable sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Alyson couldn't stop herself from asking. When she didn't get a response from either one of them, she asked Krystal to give them some privacy. After locking the door to the bedroom located in the rear of the plane, she again demanded to know what happened but realized that the brunette lying on the bed isn't the same person she used to know. She might have given her account of their past, but she didn't give her the details which she came to realize that she should've because the way the brunette has been acting towards her, it doesn't seem like anything has changed. What she needed to do right now is not demanding her questions to be answered but rather to talk about something the brunette wants to know. "Did you know...Scud knows about us?"

That did it. That got her to sit up against the headboard.

"Then why didn't he tell me?" _Scud! What are you thinking?_

She too has no idea why and shrugged her shoulders in response. When she noticed the brunette suddenly became quiet, possibly thinking of what could have happened if Scud had told her, she moved her head to look at her. "Hey…you saved me…" Whatever Scud's reason is, she reminded her that the outcome would have been worse if he did.

"But...would you have left Lucas if you knew?" Lucy would like to know if all of this could have been prevented.

"…Maybe…maybe not…"

That's not the answer Lucy was expecting. "But he's my…" Each time his name is mentioned, it reminds her of her father's infidelity.

"Do you know why I went out with him?" She could see that the brunette is disappointed with her response, looking as though she no longer wants to listen. A small smile spread across her face, knowing that it's jealousy that's causing her to act this way. "…it's because…he reminds me of you…" They may not look alike but there were things that he said that were familiar.

"nnnno…." Lucy had thought she broke up with him because of their relationship but now realizes it's their similarities that attracted her.

Seeing her look of distress, Alyson couldn't help but smile at her reaction. "It's over. Okay? It's over." Seeing those dimples slowly appearing before her eyes, she couldn't resist and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. _What would you do if I kiss you now?_ She has a feeling that she's not going to let her. So she continued with the story, starting from the beginning, as detailed as possible, and hoped she could feel how their relationship developed into more than just friendship. Details may be important but she decided to skip the part where they dry humped under the influence of drugs since there's nothing romantic about that and moved on to the most critical moment that changed everything.

"How much…"

"100 million dollars." Alyson responded before she could even finish her question. The look of shock from the brunette was visible as she gave her the details of the agreement. She expected questions and there were a lot of them. She was glad that she asked because she could see that it's working. She might not know the answers to all her questions, but she could see that it's making her understand how deep their relationship is despite how short it was. "I would do it again."

"Alyson…"

"Ssshhh…" Putting a finger on her lips, she stopped the brunette from talking her out of the current situation. She reiterated once again that if this would end her career, then so be it. "We've talked about this. You're more important than my career. You understand?" She continued with the story describing that night.

Looking deeply into those blue eyes, thinking about everything she was told, Lucy let her eyelids down while imagining the atmosphere, the settings in the hotel room, and what they were doing. She didn't feel it's important to know where she was standing, what she was dressed in, or the mood she was in until she heard the conversation they had. It surprised her that the megastar could still remember that moment from so long ago. Clearly, that moment meant a lot to her.

"Hey, you have chocolate on your face."

Confused by the remark, Lucy opened her eyes. She knew she doesn't but the silence and the smile made her question herself. She reached up and wiped the side of her face but saw nothing on her hand.

"Don't move…"

Lucy did as told and remained still until she felt the tip of her tongue pressing against her cheek, sliding along the side of her jaw. She didn't think it was necessary to reenact that moment and quickly pulled back before their lips came into contact. "Did we…" It's either a yes or a no. The blonde's response confused her.

"mmm…sort of…"

"What...does that mean?"

"you couldn't…"

"…wait…what exactly does that mean?" Lucy was about to jump in to defend herself because what the blonde said sounded like there was something wrong with her, like she's 'incapable'. Incapable and not wanting to are two very different things.

"You said you have your period."

"oh…"

"but you didn't…you lied…"

"oh…" Not being able to remember what happened is a disadvantage, so she could only accept the fact that she may have lied about it for whatever reason. To give up the opportunity to sleep with someone as hot as her, she could only think of one reason why she would do that. "So…we didn't?..."

"not exactly…"

Lucy noticed the color of her cheek gradually turning to a shade of pink and came to understand why when that moment is described to her with a lot of 'umms' and pauses in between. Getting caught in the act by her mother would do that. Time went by quickly as she listened to her past in detail. A feeling of deep remorse consumed her for the way she acted and for not being able to return her love. But like the megastar said, they both knew it wasn't meant to be. She is, however, surprised that she herself let it happen. To do that to someone who wants more than a week's fling doesn't seem like it's something she would do unless she's drunk. _She loves you like Brooke did. She loves you like Amy does. You really fucked up, Lucy._ As if she didn't feel bad enough, she felt the urge to bang her head against the wall when she was told that it was her first time.

"I…."

"Ssshhh…" Alyson moved her finger away from her lips and leaned in to kiss them. "…no regrets…okay?"

It was embarrassing to tell her about their moments in detail but she was glad that she did. Alyson laid back down flat on the bed, placed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes as she continued with the story.

"I didn't tell you what Paula said…You…were in the shower. " As the memory of that night flowed back into her mind, instead of describing what she herself was feeling at that moment, she described what she noticed about her and of course let her know that they made love in the shower. "Do you remember that?" Her eyes opened when she didn't get a response. She was expecting the brunette to be sitting to her right but found that she changed her position. "What are you doing?" She took her hands away from the back off her head and pushed herself up a bit with her elbows pressing against the sheets. "What are you looking at?" She knows what the brunette's looking at and found her behavior to be inappropriate. Even though they had seen each other's bodies, it doesn't mean that she can just lift her top up without her permission.

"You…have…a birthmark…next to your belly button."

"Yea, so…"

A moment ago, when the megastar put her hands behind her back, it also lifted her top up which caught her attention. That birthmark that she had always thought it belonged to Amy but somehow disappeared, she realizes now that it belongs to someone else and that someone else also said. "Thank you…for…loving me…unconditionally?"

Alyson immediately jerked up. Her hands reached out, cupping her cheeks before pulling her in for a tight embrace. "You…remember…"

Lucy regretted for speaking out because the fact is she doesn't. "..I…don't...I was talking…in my sleep…and Amy…she heard what I said." Lucy said in an apologetic tone for bringing Amy up. "…but I will…someday…I'll remember everything…" She was hoping that at least will cheer her up. Seeing her nod and eyes filled with tears, Lucy pulled her in for a hug. "I'm…sorry." Maybe she shouldn't have held her so tight. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything because what happened later, she was not expecting it. A kiss was placed on her cheek, then another and another. The further she pulled back, the closer the megastar moved against her. How did this happen? She had somehow allowed the megastar lie on top of her, gently kissing her lips, then her cheeks and neck. Saying 'don't' would be too harsh. Saying 'I can't' would probably hurt her feelings. Reciprocating the kiss wouldn't be appropriate either so she closed her tired eyelids and let it happen while knowing that the megastar will eventually stop. That's what she was thinking until an image suddenly appeared before her eyes. It happened many times before but this time it was longer, not just pictures of certain moments, not just dialog lasting for a few seconds, more like a video of herself and the blonde. It wasn't Amy. Who it was could be seen clearly.

 _"I'm not going to do anything else."_

 _"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to control myself."_

What happened later was shocking. She has never seen herself acting out of control before, as if something or someone took possession of her body, forcing herself on another. It was difficult to watch, even more painful to hear the sound coming from the one she was doing it to. That's not making love. That's not how she makes love. That's in need of sex, uncontrollable craving for sex which it's something that never happens to her, never. _"Stop it." She doesn't want to. Can't you see that?_ She can't because she's too busy kissing her neck, too busy feeling her body. _Can't you hear her?_ She did and it seems that she loved the sounds the megastar was making because she rocked against her even harder, causing her to scream even louder, begging her to stop, crying for help. "Stop it!" Her eyes opened wide not because the shouting from her own voice broke her out of it, but because of the pain she felt on her face. I deserved that. Boy, do I deserve it. She realized why the megastar likes to hit her.

"What happened?"

With her palm rubbing against her face, her eyes looked up at the blonde in embarrassment before looking down. Lucy thought it was Lucas. She thought it was the terrorist. But when she finally saw herself acting like a rapist, she can't believe it was herself. "Did you…tell me…everything?"

"What's wrong?" Seeing her face suddenly becoming pale, Alyson reached up to feel her forehead. Her hand was then held onto before she could feel the temperature.

"Did…I…do anything wrong?" Lucy needed to know because she couldn't see herself doing that to anyone. "Was I drunk?" It didn't look like it but she wouldn't know how she behaves when she's drunk. "Was I drugged?" That would be the only explanation. But who could've drugged me? "Did I…hurt you?" _Please tell me I didn't_. Please tell me it's not true. Seeing the blonde covering her mouth again in shock, she realized it did happen.

"What did you remember?"

 _How can I possibly tell you what I saw? How can I possibly tell you about the nightmare I had for months, now finding out that it was me who assaulted you?_ Her hand trembled with nervousness as she held onto the megastar's. _"_ My mind…is really…fucked up…right now. I don't know what's real…and what's not. So…just tell me…everything…okay? Tell me…if I…hurt you." When those goddamn images again flashed before her eyes, she shut her eyes tight to try to get rid of it.

Alyson might not know what's happening, but guessed that the brunette somehow got a piece of memory back. _Did you hurt me? Why would you think that?_ Seeing that look of agony with hands covering her eyes, hearing that soft groaning as if in pain, Alyson leaned down, holding onto the brunette's head.

"Sshhh…it's okay…you didn't…you didn't hurt me…okay…sshhh…"

In a situation like this, it's better not to start explaining but instead try to keep her calm first.

* * *

 **Part 3**

Weeks passed by without knowing if the next day will be her last. It seems that her father is never bothered by the fact that he could die tomorrow because he continues to enjoy life while he can, calling for prostitutes when he needs it. It has been months since they've been requested to be seen and each time, she was relieved to see that they weren't brought to an abandoned warehouse in a secluded area. The conversation between them became less since that day she told him. _"I'm not going to marry Peta."_ He may be her father but he doesn't have the right to force her to marry anyone. It made her wonder if he ever told Peta how she felt because she found Peta acting the same way towards her. So she did what anyone with compassion would do, she told Peta, not just to stop him from wasting his time on her but to give him back his life because there is no reason for him to stay with them anymore. She may not be able to escape but he can try.

"I told Peta." She's not sure if he noticed Peta's behavior but she did.

"Will, you shouldn't have done that." Sitting at one end of the couch, he responded in a quiet frustrated tone without looking at his daughter who's sitting at the other end of the couch. "If you don't like him, you shouldn't say anything."

Will disagreed and couldn't resist in speaking her thoughts. "…because I didn't say anything, he thinks he has a chance. That's what I did wrong." The more she thought about it. The more she felt she's responsible. It made her wonder if Peta would still help her in rescuing her father if he knew. The long moment of awkward silence followed by avoidance was what she expected and received from him. "What did he say?" Is he going to try to escape? She would like to know but again realized this isn't the right place or time to ask such questions when she is once again interrupted by Anthony's entrance. By the long silence and the glare she was given, she could feel that this time would be different. This may be the last time they will meet.

"You have 2 hours to pack up."

 _Pack up?_ That could only mean one thing. _He found Igor._ She was expecting a ticket to be given to her but seeing a passport tossed in front of her father confused her. What makes him think that Igor will tell her father the truth?

"I want to go." She couldn't think of a reason and could only hope that Anthony would let her. Seeing the frown on her father's brows, she wonders what he is thinking. When the stare between them lasted longer than she expected, she could no longer remain quiet. "What did he say?" She has no doubt Igor denied it otherwise Anthony wouldn't need her father to talk to him. But then a crazy thought suddenly hit her. It made her wonder if this is part of Igor's plan to save her father. Keep denying it until a bargain is made. Chances of escape in UK may be slim but it would still be better than here. _But what about me? What about Peta and the others? Anthony is not going to let us go._ She realized that her mind wasn't fully functioning from the lack of sleep when he heard about Igor.

"He's dead."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement made by her father who hasn't had any contact with Igor and who seems to know what happened to him even without an explanation from Anthony. _He's dead?_ Did he kill him? Everything became even more confusing when her father asked a question which she didn't understand.

"You know…where it is?"

 _If Anthony knows where it is, then what does he need him for?_

"Wait…she has to come with me."

Will has never seen her father as nervous as he is right now, no longer remaining calm, no longer leaning his back against the couch but leaning forward as if ready to stop Anthony from leaving.

"Why?"

That's what she wants to know too. But it seems that her father is confused with Anthony's question. "He…didn't…tell you?"

When Anthony responded, she came to understand what happened to Igor. Igor was killed but not by his men who never got a chance to talk to him. What was even more confusing is when her father gave him a reason to bring her along which didn't make sense.

"Two…one man, one woman, only two are allowed."

She is as confused as Anthony who seems to be able to see right thru him.

"Then she goes, you stay."

"NO!"

"Pop…" It's not a good idea to be yelling at the man who can kill you anytime. _You're in no position to bargain. Calm down.  
_

 _"_ I've been waiting years for this. I have to go. "

 _Begging doesn't work, Pop. You said it yourself._ He might not have knelt in front of Anthony, but he said things that she never heard before and never thought he would ever say in front of anyone. _Telling him how long you've been waiting for this moment won't change his mind. Telling him what you went thru in prison and the sacrifices you've made won't change his mind. Telling him how important I am to you won't change his mind._ _What makes you think you can change his mind?_

"She comes with me…please…"

* * *

California

Elegant décor, tranquil colors, roomy and clean, but no matter how comfortable the bed is in the vip room of a five star hotel, Amy still has a difficult time falling asleep during the last 2 weeks. So she tried a small glass of wine as suggested by Max which did help but why, oh why, does Petrie want to meet with her at this hour when only those who work nights would be awake. After taking a shower to wake herself up, she took a taxi to the specified destination. This is one of the reasons she has always hated working as an agent. Another reason is taking a long ride in this taxi with a male driver who could possibly be taking her to another destination without her knowing. If she's a civilian, she would be putting herself in a very vulnerable position right now. _I need a gun._ But even without a gun, she can handle herself in this situation if needed but would rather not have anything out of the ordinary happening. After an hour, she was glad to finally arrive at the destination but it's not what she expected it to be. It's not a government building or a house. The area may be secluded but she didn't think the driver had other intentions because she was greeted by two of Petrie's crew, one of them she recognized from the last time in London.

Secret mission? It's not the first time she's assigned to a secret mission nor is it the first time she was brought to a building that looks like a warehouse. While taking her time to take each step, she noticed that the 2 girls ahead of her weren't too pleased with her unwillingness to follow their pace.

"What's the hurry?"

She didn't care though regardless of what their response will be, not that they responded to her question anyway.

"Did somebody died?"

 _Is it Petrie?_ She may not be fond of Petrie but never wished death upon her. _If only you would leave me alone, I could be married by now. I could be pregnant right now._ During the last two weeks living alone, thinking about the brunette is what she has been doing to keep herself sane. With each restless night, she thought about their future. There's no sense thinking about the past since she can't change it. Thinking about their future together and their baby brought a smile to her face every time. Will she be blonde or be like Lucy? Will she have hazel green eyes with dark brown hair or blonde with dark brown eyes? What should we name her? It's these thoughts that keep her mentally intact, eventually allowing her to fall asleep. She knows she will have to wait for a long time before they will meet again but she has no doubt in her mind that they will meet again.

Each step she took up the stairs, she let out long sigh, letting them know she's here unwillingly, not that they would care. Each door she went into, she glanced around. The outside may look like a warehouse but inside is renovated with separate rooms. Are we there yet? She felt the urge to ask as she followed the two young ladies into yet another room. Finally, there, standing several feet in front of her is the last person she wanted to see.

 _Bobby?_

She has no idea he would be part of the secret mission. After what happened in London, she didn't think Petrie would even want him to join her group. Kim would've been a better choice. One look inside the darkened room, she could see that Petrie isn't present. But when Bobby took one step forward, she noticed someone else was standing behind him, someone she least expected to see...at this moment.

"oh...God"


	34. Chapter 34

Part 2- updated 04/04/17

 **Chapter 34  
**

 **Part 1**

The headache is gone as well as the scenes from her past. It may be the effects from the pain killer she took half an hour ago or it could be the soft touch encircling her temple, the softness of which her head is resting on, or the soothing voice and calm tone in which the moments of her past were described to her. Everything became clear, not crystal clear, but was clear enough for her to know that her mind had somehow combined the two moments of her past together, one where she couldn't control herself because of the spiked drink and the other where she was forced to act inappropriately while disguised as a man. " _You didn't hurt me. Okay?"_ Her eyelids opened slowly when she felt a kiss on her cheek. What she did might not have been intentional but having remembered the moment in the bank where ' _she'_ trembled uncontrollably in the corner of the room after being inappropriately touched, she could only apologize again. If it wasn't for that terrorist who came up with the idea and volunteered himself in eagerness to assault the megastar, she wouldn't have suggested it.

"I was afraid that they could hear me."

She might not remember every detail but remembered that moment of chaos when the FBI denied their request. Disagreements arise among them as they talked about what to do next. There were two that seemed to be in charge but she noticed that even they had no control over the others. So she decided it was too risky to take that chance, knowing that if they overheard and found out that she's a female, they wouldn't have believed what she said about Anthony and the one who made the suggestion to assault the megastar would've convinced all of them to go with his idea.

"They wouldn't have believed me if they found out. He would've…"

Getting interrupted by a finger on her lips followed by a short kiss, Lucy knew she was forgiven. When she first heard, she too wondered why she didn't tell her. All she had to do was whisper into her ear. The thought that she took advantage of the situation to touch her never crossed her mind until Amy accused her of doing so. _That's the most ridiculous suggestion I've ever heard!_ It was a stupid suggestion. But Amy, if you only knew what that moment was like, my body was in pain, there was no time to think, he was getting ready to tie her up, I could only think of putting Anthony's name out there, hoping that they heard of him and when they acknowledged, I could only think of using Anthony's status to scare them. That creep didn't believe me but 2 of them did. I had to make sure my fake penis and beard were still intact. All eyes were watching me, especially that creep who was angry that his suggestion got rejected. Amy, t _here was no other way._

"Do you remember what happened after that?"

Lucy wished she could, but she still has no memory of how the helicopter explosion almost killed her. Was it an accident? Most likely not. Was it the FBI's plan to kill them all? It's very possible.

Seeing those gentle eyes looking down at her with her head comfortably resting on the pillow, Lucy could only think of one thing. _How is it possible? You're a celebrity. You dated many and only guys._ Even after being told of their past, Lucy still couldn't understand how it's possible.

"hmm…"

Lucy wondered if her thoughts could be heard. "I…didn't say anything."

"…but you're thinking of something…" It's 'her' silence. It's 'her' brows twitching. Confusion on her face was visible. "Are you confused about something?" Alyson expected her to be since she didn't tell her everything.

Years ago, girls were attracted to her by her charm, beauty, wealth, and who she was. Nowadays, she found that nothing much has changed. But in this case, she couldn't see how someone as famous as her would be attracted to a criminal. "You…do know who I am, don't you?"

The megastar might not have said anything but her confused look confirmed that she does. _That is a stupid question. Of course she does, she knew a long time ago. "_ Then _…w_ hy…me?" It wasn't supposed to be funny. She's not sure what caused the megastar to laugh. When that laughter came to a halt, she was expecting an answer but only got a shrug of her shoulders followed by a kiss on her cheek. _What does that mean?_

That was hours ago. She realized she might never get the chance to find out.

* * *

 _"Oh God…" I don't mean now._ _I meant later and not here._ Pain suddenly appeared in the pit of her stomach as she took each step forward. _"What are you doing here?"_ She couldn't come up with an answer. With her eyes locked to the front, Amy controlled herself from showing any type of emotion except for curiosity, knowing that Bobby is watching her and knowing that others behind the cameras are watching her. Her heart couldn't stop pounding because she couldn't think of a way out. It's not going to be so easy this time. _"Lucy…"_ It has been months since they've been this close, separated by a transparent mirror. _She's not hurt. She hasn't been harmed, at least not yet_. Amy has no idea what Petrie will do to her but one thing she knows for certain is that Petrie knows more than she thinks.

"How did you find her? Where did you find her?" Her questions were directed to Bobby who didn't respond. The two girls who led her up into this dark room didn't either. Doesn't matter, the answer is irrelevant. What's important now is to find out what they plan to do with her. "Where's Ms. Petrie?"

"She's coming."

 _Is that the truth?_ Amy has a feeling that it might not be. Watching Lucy's futile attempt to break the mirror with her legs broke her heart. Tears were starting to build up but she held it in. _I'll get you out. Lucy._

Moments later, when Petrie arrived, Amy continued to act the way they expected her to be. Anyone in her position would be curious to know how they find her. But it seems that Petrie doesn't trust her enough to tell her. However, she is surprised that she is allowed to see her before she even requested to do so. _How am I supposed to act now?_ Not knowing Petrie's intention, Amy wasn't sure what was expected of her. "What's the plan?" Continue with the original plan or do something else. When no orders were given and only a key was handed to her, Amy understood. Before stepping inside, she took a deep breath and let it out, pretending to get ready to play the role.

"Lucy!"

There is no need to keep her emotions hidden anymore. Amy quickly approached and did the same she did the last time she saw her, touching her face, her shoulders and body, making sure she's okay. There are no scratches on her face, just a scar on her forehead that has yet to heal. Her glare and anger towards her are visible. She has seen that look before. It hurts her then but not so much this time, knowing that she's only pretending.

"Are you okay?"

With tears flowing down, she hugged her in a tight embrace and let her know how worried she is, how long she has been looking for her and thought she was dead, she told her everything that she already knew, then worked on getting the handcuffs off behind her back. _"I'm going to get you out."_ That's what she wanted to say but did not, in fear that Petrie would've taken that remark seriously. She is glad to see that she wasn't injured. That's what she thought until she has trouble breathing. "Lu…what…ugh…" _What are you doing?_ Amy wanted to say that, but couldn't get those words out because of the tight grip Lucy had on her throat. She reached with both hands and grabbed onto the Lucy's hand but before she realized what was happening, her hands were then handcuffed together. Her right knee then uncontrollably collapsed on to the floor followed by her left knee caused by the sudden kick to the back of her knee. Lucy was behind her, using her as a shield to block any bullets that may be flying at them. Amy saw how it happened but everything happened so fast and not understanding why, she couldn't prevent it from happening.

"What are you doing?" Petrie said as she extended her hand out, motioning Bobby and two other girls who came rushing in moments later to hold their fire.

"…I…can't…breeathe…" Amy wasn't kidding. Feeling the pressure around her throat, she tried to pull down Lucy's arm to breathe. _If this is part of your plan, I don't like it._

 _"_ Go ahead, shoot!"

"You're not to going to kill her."

"…and why wouldn't I?"

"…because you love her…and she loves you…"

 _She knows. Lucy, she knows…you can let go now. It's not going to work. She knows you're bluffing._

"…Would you love someone who tries to kill YOU?! You…bitch!...You…fucking lied to me! I almost died because of you!"

After letting out a sharp cry, Amy stopped struggling and let everyone know that there is a reason she stopped trying to break free by letting her cuffed hands down. _Damn it, Lucy. That hurts._ She couldn't see what Lucy is holding against her neck but she could feel the sharpness of it. Whatever it is, it caught Bobby's attention "Put it down!" Whatever it is, it caused the others to gasp. Whatever it is, it's causing her neck to bleed.

"10 million dollars is not enough…you want me dead! You greedy BITCH!"

"Let her go or I'm going to shoot!"

"Then shoot!"

 _What are you doing, Lucy?_ With her neck bent backwards _,_ Amy remained as still as possible.

"Cmon! Shoot..Bobby! Shoot!"

"Bobby! No!" Seeing guns aimed at them, Amy extended her arms, signaling Bobby to stop. There is no doubt in her mind that Bobby will try to save her and if he does, there is no doubt in her mind that he will miss, possibly shooting her, then Lucy. _Lucy, he'll kill us both._

"Cmon! You prick! Shoot!"

Amy might not be able to see her lover's eyes but heard the tone to know that there is something wrong with her. "Lucy…ugh!" She regretted speaking out when she felt the sharp object pushed even further into her neck, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You still love her, Bobby?"

Amy heard but couldn't understand her intention.

"Are you jealous?"

 _Lucy, this is not the time to bruise his ego._

"She won't let you. Did she? You never got inside of her…did you?...I did..."

"I said let her go...NOW!"

If her intention is to make Bobby angry, then she succeeded. The anger shown on his face reminded Amy of the time when she left a party without him which caused him to lose face in front of his friends. It was a party with most of his friends and a lot of booz to celebrate the success of a mission that he was in charge of. Anger combined with humiliation, he drank until he puked and regretted later for the damages he did in an act of anger inside the house where the party was held.

 _Lucy, what are you doing?_ Getting a lick on her face from her jaw to her cheek, Amy felt that there is definitely something wrong with her.

"…she tastes really good...and she feels good too…"

 _Lucy, what the fuck is wrong with you?_ _She's not Lucy. Lucy would never hurt her. Lucy would never grab her breasts in front of anyone_. He's going to shoot. _Lucy, he's going to shoot._ Seeing Bobby taking one step forward, Amy closed her eyes and thrust her left elbow backwards as far and hard as she could before Bobby loses his ability to control himself. Getting a hit by her would be better than a bullet from Bobby. She expected a yelp not a long, loud sharp scream in pain which sent a shiver down her spine. With hands cuffed in front, she quickly turned her head around and noticed her lover was curled up in a fetal position with eyes closed, holding the side of her waist, crying in excruciating pain.

 _Lucy. What's wrong? I didn't hit you that hard._

She didn't but apparently it was hard enough to disrupt the wound, causing the once-stitched up flesh to break open.

Sitting in the same room with 3 walls and a transparent mirror and a bandage over the wounded area on her neck, Amy may not have her hands cuffed but felt that she was being interrogated. What she wanted to do now is see Lucy. Knowing that she is currently being looked at by a doctor didn't put her heart at peace.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Amy wasn't pretending. She still has no idea why Lucy acted that way.

"Amy Bradshaw!"

The loudness of the old woman's voice got her full attention. It has been years since she heard that name being called. She has never been called by her full name in that heavy strict tone, but it did sound familiar.

"What did she mean when she said you lied to her?"

"You know why." Amy said in an obvious tone.

"she said you almost got her killed?"

"I don't know what she's talking about." There was no need for them to know about Jehan. She is confused with Lucy's motive as they are.

"What about the ten million dollars? She said you have 10 million dollars. Did she give you 10 million dollars?"

"No. She didn't give me any money." Amy was able to quickly respond to that because it's the truth. That money came from Benjamin Couric. _Lucy, why? Even if they know how you helped to capture him, they're not going to let you go._

"No? You know…we can find that out."

Amy knew that. It's possible that they could but it will take time and there's no doubt in her mind that Petrie will get to the bottom of it. 10 million dollars is not a lot to Lucy but it's a lot to her and everyone who works for the government. _Why did you tell them about that?_ Amy still couldn't understand the brunette's motive even after being accused of keeping the money to herself.

"That's not hers! It's mine! It's to help people who need it!" Amy felt it was necessary to stand up and explain loudly to get her point across.

"You are withholding information! You are taking dirty money that is not yours! And that is enough to get you fired and imprisoned!"

"Then what about me! What about the sacrifices I've made! What about my life! I deserve that money. No amount of money can give me back what she took from me!" Amy slammed her palm against the table, letting her know she has had it with her and the government rules. _Is this your intention, Lucy? To let them know there's nothing between us._

Silence surrounded the room with only the two of them. Amy kept her eyes locked onto Petrie's but she wasn't thinking of what she would do to her. What she is thinking about is everything that Lucy said and did and tried to make sense of it. The silence would have continued if Bobby didn't come in at this moment. It's obvious that they still don't trust her, seeing how Bobby is whispering into her ear.

"You've been lying to us."

Amy knew it wouldn't be that easy to get Petrie to trust her. But Bobby, she thought he does. What happened a moment ago proved that because why else would he tried to save her? She has no idea what Bobby is accusing her of until he mentioned the terrorist attacks in London.

"...you didn't sacrifice yourself to save those people, you lied to her, you knew she would go looking for him if he found out what he did to you, so you let her go…so…they would kill each other…"

As long as she could remember, Bobby is not that intelligent. The only way he could come up with that is if Lucy told him. _I understand now. Lucy._ Amy crossed her arms and leaned back against the chair to take a moment to think about the consequences of telling them the truth. Giving them details would lead to more questions. _Bobby believes you, Lucy_. _But Petrie won't be that easy…_

"Because of what you did, she didn't trust me. I lied to her to get her to trust me. I didn't let her go. **You** did."

"I did not let her go! She took off before I could stop her!"

"All you had to do is put a bullet into the boat but you didn't!" _Get out while you can, Bobby_. _You do not want to be part of this. I have to because I don't have a choice._ "Why would I want to kill her? She still has all the money." _  
_

As Bobby tries to explain himself, Amy already has an idea how to get him off the case. All she has to say is that he's been compromised. Petrie might not believe it but it will give her something to think about. But before she could tell her, they were interrupted by a phone call and both were told to get out. Once outside the room, Amy proceeded down the hall to where Lucy is being operated on.

"What the hell, Amy? I just saved your life."

He was speaking softly to avoid anyone from eavesdropping onto their conversation. But with the surveillance cameras, Amy is certain that others would be able to hear so she ignored him until he stepped in front of her and demanded an explanation. Her eyes glanced up and around and noticed there weren't any cameras nearby. "What do you think I was trying to do?" She whispered in the same tone. Seeing his confusion all over his face, she clarified without giving him the idea that she was helping Lucy, but giving him the same reasons she told him before. "You know she's not going to give in. If you touch her, they're going to kill you. We're all going to die. Get out, Bobby…while you can…." He stopped talking. He stopped following her. _Let's hope he got it this time._

* * *

Beverly Hills

"Fuck…" Ever since Zasha left the organization to work in the office, she has stopped cursing. But at this moment she felt the need to curse, not at others but at herself. "I understand. I'm sorry. Anthony, I couldn't protect her." After hanging up, she could see the megastar and CJ wearing the same expression of worry as her. Getting the call, they were hoping it was good news but it wasn't. "He said he's looking into it."

Alyson only realized how stupid the plan was when they lost contact with Lucy. The plan was to go separate ways after the plane landed which they did. She didn't see where Lucy got detained but it's most likely going thru customs. "Zasha, what are you talking about?" Alyson was expecting Anthony to be looking for Lucy not worry about her problems.

"He said he's going to prevent it from being published in the porn sites, so if anyone tries to sell it to them, they'll let him know."

"What!" Contacting the owners of the porn sites would only tell them that there is one and to look out for it. Soon everyone will know that she's trying to cover it up. If she wanted everyone to know, she would have taken legal action to prevent anyone from selling and posting it online.

"I didn't tell him anything. He was going to look into your exes so I told him not to do that." Zasha thought it was good idea but it doesn't seem like the megastar agrees.

"Call him back. Tell him not to do anything."

CJ felt the need to say something because she agrees with Anthony. Not only can he prevent the video from being published, he can find out who the culprit is.

"CJ, you don't understand. There is no sex tape." Lucy might not remember whether she checked the room for hidden cameras or not but she did say confidently that she would've done that. "The only video that's out there is the one inside the bank and that is not real and porn sites would not be interested in that."

"Listen to me…" Noticing her look of fatigue and worry, CJ gently held onto the megastar's shoulders and explained what she found out from the internet. "I know you don't want to make this bigger than it already is, but we can't stop it from happening. Whoever has it is asking for $1 million dollars. The porn sites…they're all considering making offers." She could see the megastar is surprised with the information. "It's $2 million now."

All this time, Alyson had thought it was the video of her being touched inappropriately where her screaming, begging and crying for help could be heard, where her face, her tummy and a small part of her body could be seen. It never occurred to her that it could be the one where she thought about and dream about on many occasions until she heard the details from her mother. $2 million dollars is an amount that she can afford. She's willing to pay more. But is it real? It has to be because why else would anyone make an offer without getting proof that it's her. "Have…you…seen it?" She would like to know how graphic it is. She would like to know how much of her and Lucy could be seen. She would like to know where the hidden camera was, in the showerhead or in the ceiling? Both places would have provided a good view of both of them. _Oh god._ Her heart pounded with the need to sit, her mind is reacting with the uncontrollable urge to faint. But she can't, not now.

"No…"

The amount of time CJ took to respond to her question made her wonder if she is telling the truth. The way CJ is looking at her seems different from before.

"We're going to get her out. Anthony is not going to let anyone publish it. We're going to find who's behind this."

 _She knows._

* * *

Next day

Amy had to wait until the next day to talk to Lucy since it was late, she's hurt and undergoing a small surgery, and more importantly, she wasn't allowed to. Leaning her back against the chair, Amy locked her eyes at Lucy who is sitting up against the pillow in a prison gown with hands and legs cuffed to the bed. This time, there is no reason for anyone to think that she can do any harm to anyone.

"let me start by saying…"

"Cut the bullshit and get to the point."

Amy expected that type of behavior from her and it seems that the mature Lucy is no different from the young one in situations like this.

"Very well then, let's get to the point."

Noticing the glance that she was given by her superior, Amy remained silent. Before coming in here, she had a talk with Petrie but failed in the attempt to convince her to go with the original plan. _She doesn't trust me. Lucy._

"Money, where is it?"

"You want money?"

"Yes, that's always what we've been after."

Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes with this line of questioning. She told Petrie numerous times that this won't work. _You can't threaten her. She has to give it up willingly. The only way to do so is…_

"$100,000"

 _What? Amy is surprised that she gave in. But $100,000 is not what they want, Lucy._

"I'll give you a $100,000 to kill her."

Not only Amy, Bobby was also caught off guard by Lucy's offer. He should be because there is a price for his head too.

"$100,000 for her incompetent boyfriend…"

"Lucy! He's not my boyfriend." Amy couldn't think of anything to say except to call out her name to stop her from talking nonsense. Regardless of what Lucy is trying to do, Amy decided to continue with her own original plan.

"$200,000 if you kill her right now…"

Amy sat back down and crossed her arms when Petrie motioned her to do so.

"Money, Lucy, where is the money?"

"maybe we should just torture her…" Amy was hoping that word wouldn't be mentioned and was surprised that she couldn't get thru to Bobby. That comment came from him and she has no doubt that he would enjoy torturing her.

"…maybe you should be careful where you put your gun next time, it won't always be in the trunk…"

Amy has no clue what they're talking about. Whatever it was, it caused Bobby to pull his gun out until Petrie ordered him to stand down.

"You rather go to prison than to tell us where the money is?"

 _Lucy, you have to give it to them. They're not going to let you go._

"I…can't…give you…what I don't have. If you want money, I can give you an advice. Buy SNAP, lots of it and hold it."

Amy was confused and she's not the only one until Lucy explained what she's referring to. _Lucy, this really isn't the time to talk about stocks. She didn't think so but Lucy seems to enjoy discussing the topic. By the way she explains with enthusiasm, she appears to believe that the stock will make them rich._

"She has the money. Ask her."

Amy expected that and is prepared for it. Not commenting on it would be best. There is no need to explain where the money came from and no need to argue about it. She already let Petrie know that they won't find anything illegal about that transaction. If she wants to waste time digging into it, then it's up to her.

"10 million dollars is not what we're after. Do you think we would waste so much time on you if that's what we want?"

Amy thought about calling Scud but her phone was taken away before she is allowed to enter the warehouse. _They'll never stop chasing you if you don't give it to them._ "Just give them the money, Lucy and you're free to go." That was the original plan but she's not sure if it still stands.

"Shut…up..."

Lucy is glaring at her. Her acting is superb. _But Lucy, how do you expect to get out of this if you don't give them what they want?_

"I…can't…give you…what I don't have."

If there's a clock inside this room, the ticking could be heard. Silence surrounded the room as if each person is expecting the other to say something. Amy is afraid that if this continues, Petrie would have no choice but to use torture. If she does, she wouldn't able to stop it.

"What is your relationship with Ms. Sunter?"

Who? Amy didn't recognize the name, although it sounds familiar. She came to realize who that is after Petrie asked another question.

"Why were you on her plane?"

 _Lucy, you took her plane? Why?_ Amy was never informed how they find her but now knows how and where. Knowing how much she cared for the megastar, she couldn't think of a reason why she would use her plane. The Lucy she knows would never do that. _What's wrong with you?_

"How did you meet her? Does she know who you are? What is your relationship with her?" Each question that Petrie asked was ignored until the last question which wasn't directed to her.

Amy wasn't expecting the question. Should I say I don't know? What should I say, Lucy? When no signal was given to her, she could only respond with the truth because it's possible that Petrie might already know and this question is to test her.

"She's…a fan of hers.." Amy thought it was ridiculous too but came to understand that it's not that ridiculous because Anthony felt the same way about the megastar. Old and young, boys and girls regardless of age, they're all attracted to her. Hearing the sound of sarcasm from Lucy, Amy wondered if she said the wrong thing. _Lucy, she has records of the websites you went into. She knows._

"What is so funny?"

Amy would like to know too.

"Maybe I should pay Ms. Sunter a visit."

"Go ahead. What you'll get from her is that that I'm just a fan who needed a ride…and nothing else. But before you meet with her, don't expect her to treat you nicely, don't expect her to give you any respect. Expect problems…because she will contact her lawyers before talking to you. After what your incompetent guys did to her, do you expect her to cooperate?"

Amy realized that Lucy is prepared for this in case she gets captured and most likely, it was the megastar's request to have her take her plane. Lucy would have never agreed, knowing how risky this would be. _Something must have happened._

The long silence followed by the glances Petrie gave her and Bobby made her heart suddenly beat twice as fast. It's the way she looked at her watch as if she's running out of time. It's the way she stared at Lucy as if thinking of how to deal with her. But it's the two words that made her spring up from her seat.

"Strip her."

* * *

 **Part 2**

"What?"

"Strip her!"

Bobby was the one who questioned it because the order was directed to him. _No._ Amy was afraid this would happen.

"Don't you fucking touching me!"

"Then you better give me what I want, bcuz I'm running out of patience."

Standing rooted in her position, Amy has never seen Petrie act this way, grabbing Lucy by the shirt, pulling her closer towards her face. _Lucy, please…just give her what she wants. I can't help you._ Her heart beat erratically as she stared at her lover. She's thinking of what to do but the only thing she could think of is Bobby. She knows she shouldn't show any emotion but she just couldn't help it. Her hands rolled and tightened into a fist. She stepped closer towards Bobby and moved her lips without speaking. " _If you touch her, they'll kill you."_ He should understand. _H_ e should know that Petrie has gone mad. There are many ways to torture her but humiliation is one that they, as agents, never use. _If you touch her, I'll kill you._

"…10 seconds left..."

Amy eyed on Bobby's gun, then at Petrie. Taking her as hostage would be easy. _Then I can call Anthony. That might just work. That might just…_

"Time's up."

Nobody moved except Petrie who moved one step back. When another 5 seconds passed, before Petrie could give the same order, there's only one thing Amy could do. She took Bobby's gun, switched it on and pressed it against Lucy's thigh until her scream echoed thru the room in the utmost frightening sound, sending a shiver thru her veins and possibly everyone else's.

"You fucking bitch!"

Amy couldn't see Bobby behind her but knows that he must be shocked.

"I'm going to kill…ARGHHH!"

 _Amy_ thought about taking Petrie hostage but realized her plan won't work when she noticed the setup in the room. The pipes along the wall with the small openings…what is that? Gas? If it is, then all they had to do is push a button to fill the room with sleeping gas and she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"You bitch!…"

Lucy continued swearing as her body trembled. Her voice became weaker and weaker before coming to a halt. Amy thought she would give in but when she threatened to kill Petrie's family and started spitting, Amy didn't have to be told to taze her again. _Lucy, please…just give her what she wants. It's only money._ This time, she was told to stop, but even if Petrie didn't, she would've done so because Lucy said something that confused her.

Bobby is also looking at her with confusion. Petrie is doing the same but that look seems more like she again didn't trust her.

"I don't know where her money is." _What are you doing, Lucy?_ She had thought that Lucy is trying to protect her. Now she's not so sure. "I don't!" She could only think of speaking loudly to defend herself. "If I have the money, would I be here?" Her reason sounds logical but it doesn't look like anybody believes her. _Lucy, what's wrong with you?_ The thought that she had last night when she was held against her will instantly came back. _She's not Lucy. Lucy would never hurt me._

"Amy…"

"She's lying!"

She has no idea what Petrie wants to say but recognizes that look of distrust. It turns out that she's right when she was led to the room next door to be questioned. She never thought that her life would come to this. Being interrogated by members of her own team, being accused of taking dirty money, being looked upon as a criminal, she felt completely alone, not being able to get anybody to trust her but more than that, she felt betrayed. Her intention for using the taser was to stop Petrie from humiliating her. _Lucy_ , d _id you think I wanted to hurt you?_ The reason she agreed to this mission was to stop Petrie from looking for her and to get her own name cleared but Petrie somehow came to the conclusion that she came back to kill Lucy. _I didn't even know she was here! If I wanted to kill her, I would've tazed her head and not her thigh._ It seems that Bobby also believes in Lucy because he asked when they got married.

"She did not give me access to her accounts! We're not married!"

"Then why was she wearing a wedding band?"

Amy is more confused than ever and couldn't come up with any logical explanation. The date for the wedding was set but they never got a chance to look for a wedding band.

"Do I need to remind you that it's a felony to withhold information? It is a crime to take money that is illegal. We do not get to decide what to do with it, even if we don't agree!"

Amy heard loud and clear but is still thinking of what Lucy's intention could be. The time she recognized that there was something different about her was the time she came back from Canada. She didn't know why but nothing indicated that Lucy would want to hurt her. What else could she say besides deny the allegations against her? Giving them more reasons to believe her would lead to more questions and answers to those questions would let them know that she has been withholding information which wouldn't help her.

"I don't have the money." Amy no longer wants to yell because it seems that no matter what she says, they won't believe her.

"Then I have no choice but to detain you for the time being. All of your assets will be frozen until we can prove that you're not in possession of anything that came from illegal sources…"

 _What happened to innocent until proven guilty?_ She may not be a civilian, but as an undercover agent, she expected to have the same rights as them. She expected to be treated differently but Petrie's explanation seemed not only illogical but unfair. She was promised to have her name cleared if she agreed to this last mission but now it seems that Petrie has been lying to her. Hearing the words 'detained', 'assets frozen' and her connection with the wanted criminal leader, she felt as though she has been set up. "How could you do this to me?"

"Amy, I'm the only one who knows who you are and what you did."

"Bobby knows! Max knows and Mr. Phipps knows!"

"Mr. Phipps no longer works for the government."

"So!"

Bobby looked confused. He should be because she never told him why she came back. Even though Mr. Phipps no longer works for the government, Max and Bobby could testify that she didn't elope with the criminal leader, that she was working undercover. Even if Bobby doesn't want to, for whatever reason, Max would. But is that enough? _What did I get myself into?_ Feeling betrayed, she could no longer sit, no longer remain calm but she could see that Petrie is more calm than she was before.

"What I'm saying is I understand how you feel."

 _How could you possibly understand how I feel?_ Amy didn't want to sit but reluctantly did so by her request.

"I didn't tell you about this mission and yet you agreed without asking. So I know what it means to you to have your name cleared. Once this mission is over, I have no doubt that I can convince them to do that. You can even keep the $10 million dollars."

Amy wanted to say that the $10 million dollars is a legal transaction but didn't interrupt since it doesn't seem to matter at this point.

"You can do whatever you want. You can even give yourself a new name or you can keep the one you have now."

The tone in which she speaks sounds exactly like before when she was given the option to take on this last mission, full of sympathy and understanding. But the fact that didn't go unnoticed this time is that this is no longer an option, do it or suffer the consequences of being detained and investigated. Another fact that she also neglected to mention before is...

 _...only if it's successful...  
_


	35. Chapter 35

Part 2: updated 04/24/17

 **Chapter 35**

 **Part 1**

It hurts to see the damage she has done to that fragile wounded body. It hurts to know that their relationship is no longer what it used to be. It hurts even more to see Lucy again screaming in agony as she is being tased by Petrie. Standing behind the transparent mirror in the next room, Amy could only pray for this to end soon. It will end. She's sure of it. Lucy may be tough and stubborn but no one can withstand the pain generated by 1200 volt electric pulses for too long. Seeing Petrie putting the taser down by her side, she is relieved to see that Lucy finally succumbed. _Forgive me._

Blue skies, pinkish red flowers, palm trees everywhere, and trees with mangos, papayas and star fruit caused everyone to gasp except for those who have been here before. The 8 hour plane ride was exhausting for everyone especially for Lucy who had her hands cuffed the entire time. Breathing in the sweet warm summer air, Amy had once imagined standing in the balcony admiring the beautiful beach with her partner wrapping her arms around her from behind, but she never thought it would be like this. She never thought her last mission would be the place where Lucy had once suggested for their honeymoon. Seeing Lucy lying exhaustedly on the couch, she took each step towards her with no other intention except to get close to her. But her attempt in doing so again failed when Lucy suddenly got off the couch.

"Where are you going?"

Petrie's sudden presence caught everyone's attention. Lucy didn't respond and headed to the bathroom. But before stepping inside, she let Petrie know that she didn't appreciate being treated this way. That's not a threat but everyone knows what she meant by it. Once out of the bathroom, she let everyone know how she feels by taking her time walking towards the couch with hands cuffed in front and putting her feet on the coffee table while ignoring Petrie's question and only responded after taking a long sip of the Pinapple Lassi.

"If you want to go, I suggest you get tickets to tomorrow's event."

"What event?"

As long as Amy can remember, Bobby lacks attention to detail. If he has that, he should've noticed the sign placed inside the reception area. Maybe he just noticed the woman in the shimmering dress with long legs dancing with a man in the display and not the purpose of the event.

"What kind of game are you playing here?" Petrie is running out of patience which everyone noticed. "If you're thinking of ways out of this, then don't waste your time."

Amy is not aware of the deal Lucy made with Petrie until now. Hundreds millions of dollars, how much exactly? Lucy didn't say but Petrie seems to be convinced that whatever the secret is is worth that amount. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to convince her boss to spend thousands of dollars for this trip and live in this expensive apartment condo with a master bedroom and a beach in the front.

"Get the tickets, get me dinner, and get these handcuffs off."

 _The first two requests sound doable but getting the handcuffs off, Lucy, she's not going to do that._ As expected, Petrie denied her third request but did get everything else including her fourth request which confused everybody except for Amy who knew why but she's just not sure of the reason. Is there a need to disguise as a man? Amy didn't think so but Lucy seems to have a good reason for it.

"There may be others…possibly enemies of my father…." The seriousness on her face is visible. Her tone is different from before. No further explanation is provided but Amy as well as others understood the consequences if her father's enemies recognize her. "So, who wants to be my partner?"

Amy thought it was obvious that it would be her but the question was directed to Petrie and the two female agents.

"Jane, you go with her tomorrow. Bobby, you go with Amy…"

Amy was about to jump in to make another suggestion but Lucy's response surprised her.

"She can't go."

Amy couldn't understand before but now it's becoming clearer. _All those accusations were just excuses to prevent me from coming along_. _Isn't it, Lucy?_ Where is that place? She has no idea but somehow Lucy found out. What is inside? She doesn't know but it seems that Lucy doesn't want her to go, possibly afraid that she'll get hurt. _But what about you?_

"Do I need to remind you that you are in no position to give orders?"

"Fine..."

It made sense before but now hearing her response as if she didn't care, Amy is again confused with her ulterior motive. Everywhere Lucy went, the female agents followed so she never got a chance to talk to her in private. She didn't think she would get an opportunity until Jane rejected to the idea of sleeping in the same bedroom with Lucy.

"Agent, this is an order not a request."

"…but…what if she has to go to the bathroom, I'm not going to be able to handle her." Can't blame her. What Lucy did in the interrogation room frightened all of them.

"She'll be here with you…"

"umm…ma'am…" Danika shyly raised her hand up like a little girl in elementary school. "I'm…not feeling well…" Seeing her left hand placed over her tummy, Amy knew why. Petrie should too.

"me…too…" Jane quickly added before leaving the bedroom in a hurry without getting permission from Petrie. With the way she was wincing in pain and holding her stomach, it looked like the Hawaiian dinner didn't agree with her. But most likely, she's faking it. If Bobby didn't go to bed early, it's possible that he would be chosen but there is no way Lucy would let him sleep in the same room.

"Look, I'm not going to try to escape."

"…and you wouldn't because you like to be held against your will?" Petrie said with sarcasm. If this were a high-rise hotel, this wouldn't be a problem. She regretted reserving an apartment condo with only 2 floors near the beach but it was necessary for the purpose of going in and out more easily. Besides, she's afraid that she would cause a scene, thus alerting hotel guests and management that they're holding a criminal without making them aware. "Then I guess you'll just have to hold it until morning."

"Fine…"

Amy was again surprised that she didn't make a big deal out of it.

Seeing Lucy with both arms extended up, handcuffs around her wrist with the other end cuffed to the bedframe, Petrie is satisfied until she heard "Good night…" It might be two words but Petrie didn't expect those two words from anyone in her position. It's the tone in which she said it caused her to become concerned. Nobody in her position being tied up the way she is would have anything to say except words of profanity. The window could easily be opened if she can get the handcuffs off. Lanai may be a small island with an area of 140 miles but finding a person in the trees, hotels and resorts would still be difficult. Getting the handcuffs off without a key is impossible for her but it's not for the criminal mastermind who escaped numerous times.

"look after her…and before any of YOU has anything to say, think about the position you're in! You are not…and I repeat…you are not in a position to object!" That didn't stop Lucy from commenting though. "Remember what I said. I want to see her alive."

"yes, ma'am…" Amy took the taser as well as the keys to the handcuffs.

"You bitch! Stay away from me!"

 _Really, Lucy, you think I would hurt you?_ A small smile escaped after locking the door.

"Put that down…don't come any closer! Pee...treeeee!"

With no one else around, she could finally show her true emotions. But at this moment, what she would like to do first is not kiss her but slap her.

"OWWW!"

Amy knows she's pretending because she didn't hit her that hard. "You know how I hated when you swear." It's true. She does and she also hated being called a bitch. Her smile slowly faded when Lucy turned her eyes away from hers. It hurts to see her ignoring her. It hurts to see that she has nothing to say after waiting for what seemed like 5 minutes. "I'm…sorry…" Amy said in a whisper, hoping that Lucy would turn to look at her but when she didn't, she apologized again with a kiss on her cheek followed by a hug, lowering her upper body against hers, putting her face near her ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…you were so upset…I didn't know what to do…" She prepared for this in her mind numerous times and now finally got a chance.

"Don't…"

Amy heard but continued, hoping she would understand why she lied, hoping to get her forgiveness.

"I don't want to hear your lies."

"…I'm not…"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear your lies!"

It's loud. It's clear. It's exactly what she had thought. Lucy was and still is trying to protect her. It's possible that Petrie could have planted a bug but Amy doubted because at this point it wouldn't make any difference if Petrie finds out. _She never trusted me anyway._ Taking the hint, Amy slipped into the other side of the bed. She's tired like the rest of them but how could she fall sleep with her lover lying next to her? How could she sleep with things unsettled between them? How could she sleep, knowing that this could be the last time that they will be together? So she waited and waited and waited, long enough to let others know that they're sleeping. Minutes passed, she couldn't wait any longer.

"I do love you."

Amy expected her to stop her from talking but is surprised that she didn't.

"I thought I never see you again." Thinking about that moment when she learned about the explosion elicited a sharp pain in her heart, causing tears to drown her eyes. "I'm sorry. I would never hurt you…you know that." She expected her to know why she tased her. She expected her to know her lies weren't intended to hurt her. "Lucy, please…" Shifting closer, she hung her right arm over her abdomen, just above the wound, her body snuggled closer against hers.

"…you…don't…love me."

Hearing the same words she once heard months ago broke her heart.

"Someday, you'll remember all of it…and you'll realize…you don't love me…you never have."

Without lights, with curtains drawn, she couldn't see Lucy's face clearly. But the last three words in which she spoke with feeling showed how painful it is just to say it.

"I didn't before but I do now. So even if I get my memory back, nothing will change because I know what I did. Why can't you understand that?"

"I don't blame you. I don't. I just wish you could remember...because everything will make more sense…bcuz now…I know why you didn't let me."

It's not the first time Amy heard of those reasons, the same ones she was told weeks ago. She may have been pretending years ago, but not now. "I wasn't pretending. I never was." She leaned down with the intention of kissing her lips but stopped when Lucy turned her head away. She didn't let that stop her though and continued with the kisses further down. Lifting Lucy's top up while ignoring her continuous request to stop, she pressed her lips on her upper chest, letting the tip of her tongue slide down, lightly nipping her skin towards her breast until she heard...

"You're not gay…."

Being reminded of the time she woke up from her coma, the time she remembered who she is, the time she accidentally sliced her arm with a fruit knife, the time she fainted when she found out that they're married, and that night she covered her mouth when their lips touched for the first time, she understood Lucy's intention for reminding her of that night. _But that was then, this is now._

"Amy…don't…."

Ignoring her request, Amy tried to remove Lucy's shorts and underwear but Lucy didn't allow her to do so. "I didn't love you then, but I do now." Amy crawled on top of her lover and let her know what she was feeling that night. She's not gay but she did find her attractive. It's knowing who she is and what she did that disgusted her. Having that type of feeling for her was not possible in her mind, at least not then. She didn't find it repulsive to kiss her then so she certainly wouldn't feel that way now. Her face moved closer inch by inch and closed the gap between their mouths but was disappointed that Lucy again moved away after a few seconds.

"…Don't...they could be listening…"

"Then let them…"

"Amy, don't..."

Amy heard but continued to press tender kisses on her body and slid her hands down in areas where she knew Lucy wouldn't be able to resist, thus eventually giving in, allowing her shorts and underwear to be removed.

"This is real. This is who I am." Amy removed her own clothing, then crawled back on top and continued where she left off, riding her gently which elicited another soft moan from Lucy, then another and another. It's not the first time they made love this way, with her being on the top. But it's the first time a foreign object is being used, handcuffs. She might not be able to see Lucy's face clearly with the darkness in the room, but she could see eyes fixated at hers as she glided her hips against hers, she could hear her quick breathing as well as her own, she could feel her heart pounding against the palm of her hands. She thought she made her point until she saw Lucy's arms pulling as if trying to break free. What else do I need to do to make you understand? _We're making love. We're having sex.  
_

"Can't you feel it?" She should since she herself is all wet. "I'm not gay, but I love you."

She thought she made it clear the last time they made love since they did more than what they're doing now.

"I can't live without you."

She's not afraid to admit it because it's true. They made love before and usually she moans like everyone else who's in her position. But this time, she felt it's necessary to exaggerate a bit, not just to prove her point but also because she knows what it would do to Lucy. _It drives her crazy. It drives her to the point where she wouldn't want to stop._ It seems to be working because Lucy stopped asking her to stop and moving in synchronization with her. With the sounds of love making from both of them, there is no doubt in her mind that if someone is listening, they would know what they are doing. If they didn't before, they should now. "unnhh...unhhh..." Amy was pretending until she felt a sudden rush of heat. "unnhh..." As soon as she released hold of Lucy's wrists, she could see Lucy wanting to be un-cuffed. "Not now, later, okay _?"_ Shifting herself into position, she continued pressing and gliding against the body underneath her, her movement became rapid along with her moaning and breathing, letting Lucy know what is happening to her by calling the Lord's name and hers. "unnhh..unhhh..unnhh.." Moving faster and faster, she then let out another soft long moan before gradually coming to a halt, letting Lucy know that she came before dropping her hot body down against hers.

"Do you think I'm still pretending?"

She shouldn't. She might not be able to use her hands but she should be able to feel the wetness between their warm bodies. If that doesn't work, she's not sure what will. After letting her body rest for a minute, Amy took the key from the table and opened the cuffs. The question she had previously is still there. Would she leave, now that she can? She could but only to get help. But she knows that's not what Lucy wants to do. Lucy would want to continue making love.

* * *

 **Part 2**

With the warmth of the comfortable bed, with the fresh sweet scent of Hawaiian air flowing thru the slit of the window, and with her lover lying next to her, Amy was finally able to sleep well last night without the need of a small glass of wine. It might have only been 3 hours difference between LA and Lanai, but the events that took place the last few days especially last night exhausted her mind and body. She would have continued sleeping if not for the interruption. Her small smile faded, her eyes squinted and flickered. Snuggling close to her is Lucy with an arm hanging over her waist which she isn't surprised by. What surprised her is Jane standing next to the bed which caused her to immediately sit up, pulling the blanket over her body.

Brunch time is quiet. Everyone woke up later than usual due to the time difference except for Petrie who went out to get everything Lucy requested. Bobby and Jane are the only ones present. Amy continued on with her pretense and Lucy did too. Taking a seat across from Lucy, she noticed Jane's quick glance. The moment she returned the glance, Jane immediately looked down at her plate and continued eating her breakfast.

"Did anything happen last night?"

Why would he ask that? The only reason Bobby would ask is if Jane told him what she saw this morning.

"No"

The reply from Jane came so fast, Amy realized that she didn't. But regardless if she did or not, it wouldn't have made any difference because what Jane saw this morning is a fact. If it wasn't for Jane who woke her up, she would have continued sleeping in the warm comfortable bed with her lover next to her. If it wasn't for Jane who came in moments later after she slipped into bed last night, she would've had an opportunity to explain. She would've made love to Lucy to convince her that she can't live without her. That moment was what she needed to get their relationship back to where it was before. It would've worked. At least, it did in the dream.

"Where did you sleep?"

Amy again isn't sure why Bobby asked but could see guilt plastered on Jane's face which she understood why. Jane wasn't feeling guilty for ruining her moment but for failing to secure Lucy properly last night after giving her a bathroom break. When did that happen? Even she failed to notice when and how Lucy was able to get the cuffs off. This morning, she was so startled by Jane's presence, she had thought she forgot to lock the door, she had thought she was sleeping naked in bed but only came to realize what she thought happened last night actually did not.

"...with me."

 _Lucy, why did you tell him that?_ Now _he's going to think everything I said is a lie._

"You slept with her?"

 _Did you think I was going to sleep on the floor?_ That wouldn't have been a logical explanation so she kept her mouth shut and wished Jane did too because her apology caused Bobby to ask another question.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." At least she didn't think anything happened since she didn't notice when Lucy had her arm around her.

"You're not still into her, are you Bobby?"

Lucy, i _f you don't want to get tased again, I suggest you stop trying to hurt his ego. What's the point of doing that?_

"Stop it. What happened between us ended a long time ago. So I would appreciate it if you stop bringing that up."

She was expecting Bobby to say something but when he didn't, she felt the need to make him understand that it's over between them if he didn't already and to make Lucy to stop talking about it, whatever her intention is. Her comment may have captured everyone's attention but that didn't stop Lucy from talking about her. _I'm a clean freak._ What's the point of telling him that? Six pairs of eyes were staring at her as her personality was being described. Good things were also said about her, at least she saw it as good things. I'm cheap? Most people find not being materialistic is a good quality. Not spending thousands on a first class seat is not considered cheap. It's called saving money. I'm boring? Just because I don't like to go to night clubs doesn't make me boring. Not getting drunk doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun, it means I'm smarter than both of you. As her lifestyle and habits were being spilled out, Amy became even more confused when Bobby answered each question that Lucy asked. It got to the point where she felt the need to put a stop to it because Lucy was giving Bobby and Jane more details than she wanted them or anyone to know.

"Here, this tastes better!" Amy took the bowl of sliced pineapple, apple, mango and star fruit and placed it in front of her. _God, what's wrong with you? Just because I won't get down on you doesn't mean I don't love you._ Although she allowed Lucy to get down on her in her dream, she's not sure if she would have if last night had been real. She realized she might have misinterpreted and overreacted because everyone was staring at her as if she has two heads. _You_ c _an't blame for me thinking that._ One minute, Lucy was talking about her habit of having bed sheets washed at least once a month, the next she was comparing her to all her exes who liked to have fun, get loose, get down, and eat out.

"You're not still interested in her, are you?"

Looking at Bobby who hesitated on the question again, Amy wondered if he is. "That was a long time ago."

"good…cuz I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

It sounded like an advice but he should know that it's a warning. _Lucy, now he knows you're lying._ Amy now understood her intention but didn't think it's necessary to warn him to stay away but later realized she again misinterpreted. Jane is listening with full attention. Bobby is too _._

"She's not who you think she is."

Being looked at with 6 pairs of fixed eyes, Amy is more confused than before.

"She may look like your average girl next door, but you know…and I know…what she's capable of, everything she told you sounds like the truth…until you learn the truth…but even then, it might still be a lie…"

 _…Lucy…no…_ Amy wanted to say something but couldn't in front of Bobby and Jane. She regretted not pulling her into the bedroom to talk to her privately because Petrie, Danika and others came back an hour later.

What should have taken 2 hours to prepare took a lot longer because Lucy's tuxedo did not fit. Dressed in formal attire, Amy, Petrie, Jane and Bobby were waiting in the living room for Lucy to come out of the bedroom. Petrie again ran out of patience and yelled out the time every 15 minutes.

"Is she always this slow?"

Amy didn't see a point in answering the question so she just nodded once which it's partially true. But Petrie should know why she's taking this long. Once the door opened, everyone's attention was directed to the one stepping out, followed by Danika. Amy has seen her in disguise before so she isn't as surprised but everyone else is especially Petrie who took a few steps closer. The way she scanned her up and down, Amy didn't find anything wrong because Lucy did look like a man. With the haircut, the makeup, and beard, she looked unrecognizable.

"Ready?…"

"your voice?" Amy asked but was ignored. Without the voice changer, she might look like a man but her voice would give others the idea that she isn't.

Lucy walked pass her to the front and spoke with authority as if she's in charge.

"There will be metal detectors so no guns. No phones, no batteries, no electronics. You will be scanned and if they find anything on you, you will not be allowed to go in."

Everyone stood silent and turned towards Petrie for instructions.

"You've been there before?"

"No" Lucy said in a serious tone, letting Petrie know that she has been telling the truth. "I don't know who's going to be there. I don't know what is in there. What I do know is that a lot people died because of it. So…I'm warning you now…"

Her attitude is different from last night. She looks different. She sounds different. It's not the first time Amy saw this side of her, behaving like the one she learned about years ago.

"You still have a choice…"

Her eyes were directed at Bobby, then Jane, Danika, then Petrie, and lastly her. _I'm not going to leave you._

"Bobby, you still have a choice. What is inside is not worth dying over."

Amy is surprised that Lucy is talking to Bobby in that concerned tone as if she cares.

"Jane, Danika, I don't know you but you're young and you girls reminded me of myself when I was younger. I didn't have a choice then. But you do…and you need to make a decision…now….for yourself, your family and everyone who loves you. Is this worth dying for?"

 _Lucy?_ Her motive became as clear as the blue Hawaiian sky from this morning. It seems that Lucy doesn't want anyone to go and not only her. No response came from Bobby, Jane, Danika or even Petrie whom she expected to say something to stop Lucy from trying to coerce her agents into quitting.

"Amy…"

 _I'm not going to leave you no matter what._

 _"_ I don't blame you."

 _I know that. Lucy._

"…because it's your job. You succeeded where no one else could."

 _I'm sorry I hurt you._

"You deserve respect, everyone should know what you did to make this world a better place, you deserve the highest honor for sacrificing yourself to save thousands of lives."

 _...Lucy..._

"I…deserve to die."

 _No, you don't. Don't say that._

"…but you…do too…"

"What?" _  
_

"Don't ever…fuck…with anybody's feelings…"

 _What?_ It was clear before but now became as dark as the night sky. Standing rooted in her position, Amy, like the others, watched her as she walked towards the door. What she wants to do is have a private conversation with her but there is no time. As Petrie gave the orders for everyone to head out, she could only stare at Lucy while trying to make sense out of all this. _Do you want me to go or don't you?_ But regardless, she never thought of leaving her. It's the last comment that caused her heart to ache because she could feel those words...came from her heart.


	36. Chapter 36

**Part 3: updated 05/10/2017**

 **Chapter 36**

Beverly Hills

Since she came back, she hasn't been sleeping well. How could she when the brunette is missing? How could she, not knowing who has the video? It's also because of the numerous phone calls she received from her managers and friends, helicams flying outside of her house, trying to get a picture of her, and paparazzis staking outside, waiting to get answers to the questions that became the topic of every celebrity gossip articles. She wondered how long the paparrazzis will stick around. She can't stay inside the house forever either. Seven months of hiding did nothing but got them more interested. It seems that the only way to end this is if she quits. _If it gets out, then I'll quit._

It has been months since she saw Blythe. She apologized for not returning the calls, although she did IM her, letting her know that she's doing well. But in the condition she's in, with the lack of sleep, her look of worry might seem like she has been lying to her. She expected Blythe to ask how she's been and she did. But she didn't expect her to ask about Alexis. She hasn't seen or talk to Alexis but she did find out at 40,000 feet high who Alexis is. Somehow when giving the brunette the details of their past, she recalled that moment in Paris. That was Alexis the brunette kissed years ago. She had thought that they were pretending to be ex-lovers. At that moment, she couldn't control herself from getting upset and demanded to know what their relationship is and was, not that it matter anymore but she still would like to know.

"Why?"

"I just want to know how she's doing."

From the way Blythe shrugged her shoulders, with a small smile that quickly faded followed by a glance down on the floor, Alyson sensed that she's still thinking about David. She reached out and held her hand with the intention to comfort her but she later understood Blythe's intention for mentioning David.

"He wouldn't want to see you like this."

Seeing her eyes filled with tears, she could only apologize in silence for not being able to tell her the truth _._

"He loved you. He would've done anything to save you."

Not just her. She has no doubt in her mind that Lucy would have done the same if it happened to someone else.

"So you need to be strong. You need to forget. I know it's difficult…but…David…he…"

Blythe was having a difficult time in getting her point across. Alyson understood why. How could she tell her to forget about the assault and remember what David did for her at the same time?

"You're going to get thru this. It's going to get better. Okay?"

 _If I could tell you what happened, I would. Maybe someday, I'll tell you who he is._ What she could tell her though is not to worry about her but that obviously didn't work because it's not the first time she told her that. Getting a visit from Blythe who flew from NY just to visit her is unexpected. What she also didn't expect is getting a visit from her ex who has been honking outside for more than a minute. She didn't want to let him in but he said it's urgent.

With his unshaven face, the lines under his eyes, his fatigue is noticeable. Urgent? She realized it was only an excuse when he again told her how much he missed her, how much he cared for her, everything that she heard before including his willingness to sacrifice himself if he could turn back time.

"Lucas…please…" She didn't want to be rude to him. He doesn't deserve this but it's the only way to make him understand. But before she could say anything else, his explanation of what he has been doing caught her attention, but it was the object he is holding in his hand that caused her heart to pound and her body to tremble as she extended out her hand.

"This is the last copy. I'll destroy it and no one will ever know."

She expected Lucas to give it to her but realizes that he has no intention of doing so when he took one step back. "Lucas, give it to me."

"It's over now. Forget everything. No one can hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. We can leave this place. We can go somewhere…."

"Lucas!" She didn't want to yell but it was necessary to stop him from proposing again. They've only dated for less than a year. She didn't think he would be that type who can't let go. "…I'm sorry, I can't. Please…just give it to me…"

"Why?"

 _Why?_ She couldn't think of a good reason either for wanting to see the video. Any victim wouldn't want to see or remember the assault. That's what she thought Lucas was referring to until he asked why she can't leave this place. Telling him the truth will only hurt him, so she didn't respond to his question and instead asked about the video. "Who did you get this from?" It didn't work. While Lucas continued on trying to persuade her, she continued with her own questions. "Where did you get this?" All he said was he had been contacted by someone just like her mother and her. "How much did you pay for this?" It wasn't a question she wanted to ask but she had to say something to distract him.

"No! What are you doing?! No…stop!"

She didn't think CJ is listening. Apparently she is otherwise she wouldn't have appeared at the right moment into the living room to snatch the flash drive from his hand from behind.

"Don't…do this…"

Seeing his knees on the floor, his look of pain and sympathy, his hand being twisted behind his back, and his body being forced down by CJ, she apologized again. Taking the flash drive from CJ, she doesn't have to see the video to know that it's not the video of her intimacy, because if it is he wouldn't have tried to hide it from her.

* * *

 **Part 2**

The large chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling was the first thing Amy noticed when she entered the double doors with Bobby by her side. Having been in similar events of this type, she's not surprised to see how beautiful the setup is but she is confused with the requirements as well as the display inside the room which is bigger than she expected with about 35 round tables with white table cloths, fabric covered chairs, a bottle of champagne and a small bouquet on the center of each table, 2 LCD tvs on each wall, a stage and a dance floor in the front. Everyone is dressed elegantly for the event; men in tuxedos, some in suits and women in dresses with lengths that allowed them to safely walk across the carpeted floor to their seats. Security staffs, also dressed in suits, could be seen standing at the entrance, another side door and various places. Security is tighter than she expected but why? The question came from the inexperienced young agent Jane.

"…times have changed…" Petrie didn't explain any further and expected her to know why they were required to walk thru a metal detector.

 _Many things have changed including the one sitting next to her._ "I'm going to look around." Having been seated for 5 minutes, Amy hoped that Lucy gets the hint that she wants her to do the same so they can talk privately. But it didn't work because Bobby and everyone else were ordered to survey the area so she has no choice and left the table with Bobby following from behind. "I'm going to the ladies' room." She thought she made it clear but that didn't stop Bobby from following her which made her wonder if he had been ordered to do so. "…stop following me..."

"I've got orders."

She was surprised that he admitted but at the same time was confused with why she was allowed to come if Petrie didn't trust her. "Could you stop…" She stopped when she noticed the surveillance cameras on the ceiling in the distance. There may be noises but it's possible that their conversation could be heard by whoever is in the surveillance room. So she continued walking to the ladies room and deliberately took longer than usual and was disappointed to find Bobby still waiting outside after she's done. Feeling the need to take a breather as well as to talk to him in private, she exited the function room and scanned the area for a spot where they can talk privately. The stairs will have to do. But before she reached the door to the stairway, Bobby's question changed her mind. What happened last night is none of his business. She's not sure why he's still asking about it. She whispered her last warning into his ear where nobody not even the ones behind the surveillance camera could hear. She's hoping to get thru to him, to make him believe what Lucy said could be possible. He doesn't have to quit. All he has to do is pretend to be sick and leave before anything happens. What's going to happen? She's not sure herself but hearing Lucy's speech an hour ago, the same feeling she had years ago ran thru her, a feeling of uncertainty but knowing that the choice she's making now is not what she wants to do…just like when she followed Hannah into the secluded wooded area.

After the host made her speech and champagne was poured into each glass by a hotel staff, everyone is surprised when Lucy spoke. "Are you sure you want to drink that?" Everyone else on the other tables is drinking after the host made a toast. Bobby is about to do the same but stopped. Not only him, Amy is confused when Lucy picks up the wine glass and takes a sip. Not only champagne, but the food as well. "Are you sure you want to eat that?" The warning was given to Jane, yet Lucy herself didn't seem to care if the food had been tampered with. It might have convinced Bobby, Jane and others but it's not going to work with me. Amy took the fork, picked up a potato and put it into her mouth with everyone staring at her. She's not hungry but took another bite, then another to prove her point.

 _I'm not going to leave you. Lucy._

"You still have a chance." The warning wasn't given to her but to everyone else who didn't drink or eat.

All eyes fixated at Petrie to see what she will do. _Do you really think they are going to poison 280 people?_ It didn't make sense to Amy and she's not sure why Petrie would consider that as a possibility. Food poisoning by accident is possible but intentionally?…in a hotel?

While dancers are performing on the dance floor, Amy has her eyes on the disguised brunette. If she didn't come in late, she would've been sitting next to her instead of 2 seats away from her. She was hoping to get a chance to talk to her but it doesn't seem possible with Bobby following her everywhere. _Lucy,_ _I love you…_ She hoped to send the message telepathically thru the noise but it didn't seem to work because Lucy, like the rest of them, is paying attention to the front.

After the performance is over, Amy expected another performance or another speech describing how the donations will be used because that's what usually happens in a charity function but what she didn't expect is an auction, not auctioning artwork, jewelry, or someone else's property but human.

"Is this legal?" Jane asked but didn't get a response from Petrie who doesn't seem surprised.

It's not illegal. In fact, human auction is very popular in a fundraising event but Amy didn't think this would be used tonight. _Did she know about this?_ She couldn't tell from Lucy's lack of reaction.

"Here is our first volunteer. Put your hands together for Katie." The clapping of hands and music could be heard as a young redhead in medium length red sleeveless dress appeared from the side of the stage. "Katie is 22, just graduated from college with a bachelor's degree in marine biology. She thinks that sea creatures are interesting but unfortunately, her first job out of college as a researcher doesn't pay the bills. Currently, she is doing a little modeling on the side so if anyone likes what you see, please give her a call…."

 _This is a charity event not a beauty competition._ Not only Jane, Amy too is confused with the way the speaker spoke. Hearing the description, she came to understand why the young college graduate volunteered. But is it really this simple? _Is she looking for a job or a wealthy mate?_

"Oh…by the way...she doesn't do nude modeling…" Laughter echoed thru the room. Sounds of 'awwww' could also be heard. Even though the speaker successfully induced laughter into the crowd, Amy still didn't like the idea. Every woman here came with a male partner. Whoever suggested this, does he actually think that men will bid with their female partner sitting by his side?

"We got our first bid. $10,000."

What? Amy quickly turned to the right to see who the guy is.

"$20,000…Thank you, sir."

Amy then snapped her head to the left to the second bidder and came to the conclusion that he did so because his female partner is not with him at the moment. $20,000 is not a lot for a donation but it makes her wonder what he is expecting the woman to do other than a day of doing house chores. Katie got off the stage, then another young woman came on but her reason for volunteering made Amy wonder if she gets paid for doing this because she didn't hide the fact that she is currently in school and is looking for a part-time job to pay for tuition. _Sounds like she's looking for a sugar daddy._ When the third volunteer walked to the center of the stage, Amy noticed how different she is from the first 2 girls by the way she walks with confidence. Not only her smile, it's also her short silver shiny minidress that captured her attention and probably everyone else. Unlike the previous girls, this young woman is several years older and doesn't have a college degree. What she has is a dream.

"She wants to be a comedian or an actress if nobody finds her funny." Many laughed at the comment made by the speaker. Amy found it funny as well until Lucy raised her hand after the first bidder.

"$20,000, thank you…"

"What are you doing?" That's what Amy wanted to ask before Petrie beat her to it.

"$30,000 from table 2. Thank you, miss. You're not going to regret this. She knows how to cook too."

"$40,000 from the gentlemen in table 9."

Amy wanted to go over to where Lucy is but didn't want to attract more attention than Lucy already has.

"Where are you going to get $40,000?" Petrie said in a whisper and Amy heard. But that's not what Amy wants to know.

"...you…"

"Are you crazy? I don't have $40,000." Petrie's frustration is visible but she kept her voice low so people in the other tables would not be able to hear.

"…we need her, do you understand?" Her jaws clenched tight. Her look of frustration and seriousness could be seen. It took a short moment for Petrie to understand and didn't ask any more questions when Lucy again raised her hand.

"$100,000…anyone else…"

Amy wanted to wait but couldn't control herself from wanting to know. She leaned forward across Jane's partner and whispered as softly as she could. "Do you know her?" Lucy might not have given her a response but the expression on her face told her that she does. Now it's clear why she didn't want me to come. It's not only for my safety, it's because she didn't want me to see this. Who is she?

"…going once, going twice, sold to the gentleman with the beard on table 7!" After the speaker said in excitement, her hand with the mic is immediately grabbed onto.

"…Not sold!...she didn't mean sold!…"

"…sorry, I got carried away…"

"… it's just one date, okay?..."

With everyone laughing except for the ones on her table and all the attention directed to Lucy, Lucy played along and smiled with a nod.

Keeping her eyes at her lover, Amy knows that she shouldn't feel this way. Now isn't the time to feel jealous. _Now it's the time to find out why._ But it's difficult to control the emotions within her. Seeing the blonde walking off the stage, she couldn't help but think of that woman's past with her lover. It hurts. It doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense. Why is she here? Lucy, why? But she realized what she is thinking could be wrong when Petrie was told to do the same.

"Why?"

"…just do it…" The tone in which Lucy spoke showed her frustration. _Lucy, what are you doing?_ The way she stood up without an explanation caused Petrie to grab her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to pee…" Lucy said in an obvious tone as if she's the one in charge. "..Do as I say, otherwise I can't help you." Lucy pulled her hand back which Petrie reluctantly let go.

Now it's her chance. Seeing the opportunity, Amy quickly lifted herself off the chair with the intention to follow Lucy but was quickly prevented from doing so by Bobby sitting next to her.

"Where are you going?"

Amy quickly moved to the seat that is previously occupied by Jane's partner who left to follow Lucy. Keeping her voice low, Amy expressed her concern to Petrie. "Look at this place.…cameras, metal detector, no cell phones, the security guards…and what's up with these masks? Don't you find these requirements a bit strange?" If she does, Petrie should too. "I'm going to find out what's going on." After waiting for a command from Petrie for 5 seconds, she couldn't wait any longer. What could Petrie possibly do to her if she disobeyed? The answer is nothing. Amy left the table without an explanation while knowing that the only thing Petrie can do is have Bobby follow her. She walked as quickly as she could in her black midi dress and thick heeled shoes but the sight in front of her caused her to immediately stop. She's not positive at what she saw since it's difficult to recognize anyone with masks on. What she saw is a blonde, not the same blonde who was up on the stage a moment ago, but another woman who is now talking to Lucy with Jane's partner standing next to her. Who's that? There is no way anyone would be able to recognize Lucy in her disguise, at least she didn't think so. Seeing Lucy entering the men's restroom and the woman heading towards her, she turns to Bobby.

"You have something on your shoulder." As long as she can remember, Bobby is never smart enough to know when a signal is given. She did wink once but realized that Bobby missed it.

"What?"

"Don't move…" Amy pretended to wipe something off Bobby's tux.

"Excuse me…"

Blocking the woman's path is her intention. Getting her to speak is also her intention but she failed to recognize that voice, that body, that face under the mask. There is only one thing she could do. Wait for Lucy to come out of the restroom. But it was useless because Lucy completely ignored her as if she doesn't exist. Once seated, she didn't have to provide an explanation to Petri because Jane's partner did by shaking his head once which made her wonder what he just witnessed.

"You…just cost me $150,000…Is there anything you want to tell me or do you want to surprise me?"

Amy listened carefully but Lucy remained silent throughout the event until the end. Noises became louder as everyone got up and applauded at the last performance by a group of dancers. Some left already during the performance. For those who stayed, Amy wondered if they're here for the same reason. But there are so many…

"Let's go."

"I would appreciate it if you give me a little heads up."

From the way Petrie is grabbing onto her hand again, Amy noticed Petrie's frustration as well as Lucy's who pulled her hand away.

"I suggest you follow along and stop asking questions."

Most people are heading out. Some stayed behind to chat with others. Many took their masks on.

"Keep the mask on." Lucy ordered as Bobby is about to take his mask off.

"Why?"

"I said stop asking…"

Everyone became confused when Lucy suddenly grabbed Bobby's hand and flipped it from front to back and did the same to the other. "Where is your stamp?"

"What?"

Bobby is clueless and so is everyone else until Petrie showed it to her.

"What…the fuck…did you do?"

* * *

 **Part 3**

Whatever it is, it made Lucy very upset. Amy still has no clue why since Lucy didn't explain. Whatever it is she's blaming Petrie for, the need to know is in the back of their minds as they're escorted to the penthouse floor.

What…the…hell? It doesn't look anything like hell. To a man, a straight man, it could be considered as heaven. Women, lots of them in bikinis could be seen frolicking in a state of the art in-ground pool, a few in hot tub spas, others at the bar stool appear to be having fun as they drink with each other. Another room of women in skimpy clothing could be seen thru a glass wall playing a game of pool with men in masks. This might look like a pool party, but Amy is certain that sex is what every man here is thinking of.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

The question came from the young blonde hotel staff who previously introduced herself as Vanessa, director of something. Amy would have heard what she's director of if she wasn't frustrated with Lucy who again tried to persuade Petrie in preventing her from coming along moments ago. She let Petrie know that she's not leaving. She let Lucy know that she's not leaving no matter what.

"What do you think?"

 _Disgusting_. That's what she is thinking of but isn't sure what she would have said if the question is directed to her. Lucy? She could see Lucy looking from left to right with a visible smile. Not only her, Bobby is the same way as if their minds have been taken control of. Lucy! Focus!

"Would you like to join them?"

"…maybe later…"

 _Bobby!_ You're not supposed to say anything. That was the orders from Lucy which she disagreed with. _Wouldn't she find us suspicious if we don't say anything?_

"…this way..."

Following Petrie from behind, Amy is starting to feel unsafe about this place. With the modern interior design, the area may not look creepy but it's the silence, the path that they're taking with nobody else around and the surveillance cameras she found unsettling. The turns around the corners got her all confused which made her wonder if the director intentionally did so to confuse them after being brought to yet another elevator. At this moment, knowing that Petrie's staff is waiting outside doesn't make her feel any better.

"Here we are…."

From the space between the doors, she could imagine how big the rooms are. It wouldn't be a regular size hotel room, that's for sure. Amy is expecting a key card and for her to say the next line 'If there's anything you need, please let me know.', but when she didn't do neither, she suspected what's inside could be the reason Lucy didn't want her to come. _Lucy?_ She is still not certain not even after Lucy spoke in a deep voice.

"I'll let you know when I'm done."

Those words were directed to Petrie. That was to let her know not to do anything foolish. At least, that's what Amy took it as. But what Lucy said next to Bobby surprised her and it seemed to have caused the blonde director to immediately cleared her throat while taking a few steps away, no longer smiling but looking away in embarrassment, pretending not to be listening.

"…Have fun…but don't fuck it up this time..."

That was to let the blonde director know who's in charge and it's not Bobby or Petrie. Amy couldn't see Bobby's full face expression under that mask nor could she tell if Petrie understood the hidden meaning behind her lover's warning. Even she doesn't fully understand until she was let inside the room which she noticed has the same number as the number on the back of Lucy's hand. She's hoping what she's thinking of isn't true but seeing the young blonde in a robe walking towards them, she realizes what she witnessed half an hour ago is what it looks like, an auction for sex.

 _Lucy?_

Amy wanted to say something but took the firm squeeze of Lucy's hand as a signal to be quiet. There was no introduction as if they know what they're here for. There were no words spoken, only a gaze as if they've met before. _Lucy, what are you doing?_ Jealousy bubbled up seeing her lover being kissed by someone else even if it is only a kiss on the cheek. She might not have initiated it, but still. She might be pretending to enjoy it, but still.

"Will she be joining us?"

Amy's not sure before but now it's becoming clearer that the young woman who wants to be a comedian and an actress is nothing more than a high-class escort, one who knows what to say to make others laugh to get the highest bid of the night, $100,000 a night. Seeing Lucy's eyes fixated at her for a moment, she followed with hesitation towards the humungous size bed behind the see-thru white curtain with the hope that her thinking is wrong. But with the dimming of the lights and the shades automatically closing with the push of a button, the younger blonde standing 6 feet away from the end of the bed, seductively taking off her robe, exposing her sexy body with white laced bra and panties, Amy realized she might not be wrong this time. _Lucy_ , _no..._ She willed herself to hold her emotions in. But it was difficult to do so seeing another woman crawling on top of her lover, touching her lover's face, kissing her lover who willingly and hungrily reciprocated _…Lucy, stop..._ As if her thoughts could be heard, the younger blonde did stop. She has kissed a woman before while undercover but the idea of kissing a woman who has just kissed her lover disgusted her so she immediately jerked back and got off the bed without thinking this thru, avoiding the kiss from the escort. _Is there a need to go thru with this? She's a prostitute. This place, the charity event is nothing more than a cover up for a prostitution ring. Those who didn't bid might not know, but those who did must know._ Getting the prostitute to get off her lover is easy. All she has to do is to say 'excuse us…give us a moment…' but she didn't think getting Lucy to go with her to the bathroom and to stop playing along would be that difficult. Once inside the bathroom, before she could say anything, she was pushed back against the wall which surprised her.

"What are you doing?"

What she wants to know is why continue but she didn't expect Lucy to suddenly press her lips against hers. It wasn't gentle, in fact, it hurts to the point where she has to push her away. Is there a need to pretend anymore? There are no cameras in here. At least, she couldn't see any, unless the large mirror is a transparent one. "Don't do this…" _Can't you see what this is? Can't you see why your father kept this from you?_ Begging her to stop didn't work. Telling her that she loves her didn't either.

"It's over. You understand? We're over."

It wasn't loud, it was a whisper, but it was clear. _It's the reason she didn't want me to come. It's the reason she was ignoring me and she knows...that this will be the reason I wouldn't want to be with her._

Nothing she says could convince her. Seeing the door closed, she stood alone, not knowing what to do. Hearing sounds of moaning from outside, she quickly covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes tight as her back slid down against the wall and onto the floor while trying to suppress her tears from flowing down and her heart from aching but it was useless.


	37. Chapter 37

**Part 3 - updated 05/31/17**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Part 1**

Half hour later

The door swung open faster than she expected. Standing in front of the doorway, Amy expected a very angry Petrie but instead saw Bobby breathing heavily, with shirt un-tucked, no bowtie, and a face filled with anger, redness and one visible bulging vein in the middle of his forehead.

"What took you so long?" Not just the vein on his forehead, the veins on his neck are also very visible.

"What happened?" It's obvious that he was in a fight but with whom. Before she could ask about the absence of his mask, she was pushed inside by Lucy.

"Jesus Christ. What the hell did you do?"

"He attacked me!"

Seeing Lucy checking the pulse of the unconscious man, Amy wants to know what happened as well. But she didn't have to ask because seeing the scowl on Bobby's and Petrie's faces combined with Lucy's question, she came to understand what happened.

"Where is she?"

 _She? Who?_ Amy was wondering the same thing but came to understand what happened while looking at the unconscious young man with hairless sculpted tanned body on the floor.

"Didn't I tell you not to fuck this up?"

"If you had told me what's going on, I wouldn't have." Petrie said angrily but keeping her voice down.

"What does 'do the same' mean to you? I bid for a woman not a man. You weren't supposed to bid!"

Amy now understands why Lucy was upset when she found out Petrie was the one who bid but it wouldn't have been a big deal. None of this would happen if she bid for a woman instead of a man. _But Lucy, you should have told her._ But more importantly, why are you talking about this now when there is an outsider standing behind us?

"Did you have to hit him?"

"He came after me!"

"Ssshhhh…." Petrie commanded Bobby to quiet down.

"Then you should've played along."

Amy agreed that he should have but also knows how difficult it would be, especially for him, one who would easily feel disgusted seeing a man kissing another. If the escort is a female, then he would have no problems doing so. _But do you have to punch his lights out, Bobby? He came after you?_ As long as she can remember, Bobby always liked to over-dramatize especially if the situation makes him look like the hero or, in this case, the victim. _But Lucy, this really isn't the time to talk about this._ _She's standing behind us._ Seeing Lucy's frustration and worry, Amy still doesn't completely understand but now realizes that the escort might be needed for the next step, otherwise… _you wouldn't have kissed her, you wouldn't have touched her, would you?_

"Let me try…"

It's the last thing Amy expected Lucy's escort to say. _Why would she help us?_ Something happened here besides sex. Amy expected her to tell her manager what happened not help them.

With one knee on the floor, the escort signaled Bobby to stay put. "He's waking up." Nobody wants to see the man who just knocked him out. "Hey, are you okay?"

Amy expected anyone in his state to be confused, then react immediately to protect himself which he did. But she didn't expect the female escort to persuade him to let it go when nobody asked her to do so. No compensation was offered. No threats were given. What the escort did do was told him the possibility of what would happen if he insists on telling his manager. _Lucy, who is she?_ She had thought she is a just an escort, now she's not so sure.

Everyone was silent as they followed the young blonde escort. The path they took to another elevator wasn't as confusing as the previous but Amy wondered why the male escort is needed if the blonde could lead them to it. There is nothing unique about the elevator they're taking but it did require the escort's room key card to get it moving similar to the ones that exist in a high class hotel. Once the elevator came to a full stop, Amy is happy to finally get out of it. She's not claustrophobic and the elevator is big enough to hold 10, but for some reason, she felt the need to inhale deeply to breathe. She knows that she shouldn't be thinking about this now but seeing the female escort clinging onto Lucy's arm again make her wonder what their relationship is. _Is she your ex?  
_

It's not only Bobby's gasp that broke her thoughts, it's the design of the room they were led into. It's not the size of the room but what it's in it that caused her to have the same reaction as Bobby. Lights are so bright, her eyes need to blink a few times to adjust to it. There are no other colors except white, nothing on the floor or the walls except a high gloss polished cabinet in the wall in front of them. It surprised her when the cabinet automatically slid to the left when the male escort moved closer to it. What's behind it looks like a computer system; nothing special that she hasn't seen before. A red glow appeared around his hand when he placed his hand against the glass. _Now what?_ When nothing happened, she realized that Lucy is the only one who knows why because after the male escort left the room, she made her demands.

"This is the end. You keep what's inside. I don't…ever want to see you again. Do you understand?"

Amy does but she's not sure if Petrie is willing to let her go so easily especially when she hasn't seen what is inside. What if there is nothing in it? What if it's a trap? Even if it is a trap which she doubted, there is nothing Petrie could do now except agree with a nod.

"Do you want to go with them?"

Amy wasn't expecting that question and is shocked by it. She always knew that she's pretending. Her gentle voice just proved that every word, every curse, everything that she said to her within the past few days was part of her plan. _Did you plan all of this?_ She would like to know but that's not important now. Those thoughts of keeping her true feelings from Petrie and Bobby no longer exist. She pulled her in for a kiss for everyone to see. "I want to be with you." At the corner of her eyes, she could see Petrie and Bobby staring at her, most likely realizing that they have been lied to from the beginning.

"What are you doing?" Petrie asked in a whisper.

 _Isn't it obvious? If not, then this will make you understand_. "I kept my promise, but you didn't. It's because you don't want to, isn't it?" Petrie might have promised to clear her name after this mission, but she always wondered if there is another reason that she couldn't because her reasons for not being able to clear her name didn't entirely make sense. The only one that does is…she doesn't want to. She could see that Lucy is confused. _I want to tell you but now isn't the time. All you need to know is that I love you, I want to be with you, I…_ She expected Lucy to kiss her back or say something but not walk away from her towards the system and entered something into the computer that seemed to be a long string of characters. The opening of the wall that suddenly appeared at the right corner caught everyone's attention.

"Go…"

"What about you?" Petrie's tone of voice sounds like she's concerned for Lucy but Amy knows that's not what she's thinking. What Petrie wants is assurance that whatever is inside is what she is looking for. Without Lucy, without her, Petrie is left with the risk of failing this mission again. It seems that Lucy is no longer concerned with what Petrie could do to her otherwise she wouldn't have ignored her question, she wouldn't have acted like herself, being the one in charge.

"This…is…the end. There…is…no…us. It's over between us. Do you understand?"

 _Lucy, what are you talking about?_ Those feelings she had since Lucy broke up with her came back instantly. Her heart pounded so fiercely, she could hear her own heartbeat inside the quiet room.

"Go with them. You can still…"

"NO!" Her voice echoed through the room. She needed her to know that she made her decision and more importantly, she needed her to know that she's upset with her for constantly trying to push her away.

"Door will be closing in 10 seconds. 10…9…" A computerized voice of a female caught all of their attention.

"Go...now! This is your last chance."

Lucy's warning doesn't make sense. It has a time limit? Can't she re-open it again? But that's not what Amy is concerned with. _Why are you still like this? Why can't you see I love you?_ She wanted to get her tears out to show her how much pain she's in. Maybe that will get thru to her. But with Lucy looking away from her and with this many people, she could not get herself to do so especially when Petrie suddenly grabbed her forearm, forcing her to go with her. _Do you really think you're strong enough?_ "Let go!" Amy easily pulled her arm away from her grasp.

"We have to go!" Bobby warned as he stood near the opening.

"4…3…2…1…" The opening closed like the computerized voice said it would. Knowing how Petrie is, Amy knew that she wouldn't miss this opportunity even if this is Lucy's plan of escape. But to think that's all it is would underestimate the intelligence and ability of the former criminal mastermind. If she wants to escape, there are other ways she could do so.

"I would like to make an offer."

 _Who are you talking to? Lucy._ There would be nobody else unless they're being watched and she is certain that they are. The computerized voice must have come from somewhere. The cabinet must have been opened by someone.

"I would like to take her with me."

With her hand holding the escort's, there is no mistaken who Lucy is referring to. Amy now understands why the escort helped them; It was in exchange for freedom. _No wonder she couldn't keep her hands off 'her'._ She is more certain now that this place is a prostitution ring but she didn't rule out the possibility that there could be something else. The long moment of silence caused her to wonder why until the same computerized female voice spoke.

"That's the highest offer anyone has ever made."

Amy is certain before and even more so now that the one behind the computerized voice is a human and a very disgusting one when 'she' commended on the escort's years of excellent service and congratulated on her well-deserved freedom.

"Do we have a deal?"

"How can I refuse?"

Seeing the blonde's instant smile and those eyes of gratitude looking deeply into her lover's eyes, Amy is happy for her but she can't help wonder if they know each other before this. If they do, then why wait until now to set her free? Amy had thought that this is over, that this is the reason Lucy came until another door opened after the escort pressed her hand against the glass followed by Lucy entering something into the system.

"$2 million dollars has been deducted from your account. Thank you." This time, the voice sounded more like it came from a program.

She wondered if Lucy knows about this beforehand. Whatever it is that Lucy entered into the system, she now knows that the code is linked to an account and most likely, the account belongs to her father. But whose account did she used earlier? Afraid that she would be left behind, Amy quickly ran towards Lucy's side and held onto her forearm. The door closed behind them within seconds. This time, she knows that the escort has never been here before because the one leading them is Lucy. Unlike the last room, this area isn't completely white but has mirrored walls and ceilings. No direction is needed because there is only one way to go. Amy again could feel her heart palpitating and the need to get out of this tunnel-like portal. She's not afraid until she saw there is nowhere else to go. Is this a trap? What do we do now? She doesn't know but Lucy does. But she wished Lucy would give her a heads-up before pushing her towards the wall. It frightened her for a moment until she found herself on the other side.

"Can you let me know next time before you do that?!"

Amy likes surprises but not this kind of surprise. Amy loves her but lets Lucy know that she doesn't like this part of her. Finding herself in a more open space, she inhaled deeply again.

"What is that?" asked the escort.

"Hologram." Lucy said.

"Is that a hologram too?"

Amy turned around towards the direction the escort was pointing to. That could be but it looked too real to be one. The rail and the surroundings might look like one of the rides she took in Disneyland but the vehicle in black looked more like the ones in a sci-fi futuristic movie. Now what? She expected Lucy to think about this before going inside but realized Lucy again is expecting this. She took the passenger seat next to Lucy and strapped herself in while the escort took the seat in the back. "Do you know how to drive this?" _If you think I'm going to leave just because you're ignoring me, then think again._ With the push of the start button, the engine came on as well as the same computerized female voice which she wasn't expecting.

 _"10…9…8…7…"_

 _What the hell is this? A rocketship?_ She didn't realize it before but the thought of the vehicle that looks nothing like a rocket might be going up instead of forward now crosses her mind. _But there is a ceiling. Oh…don't tell me that's a hologram too. "…3…2…1…here we go…"_ Whoever designed this must like to have fun with people because the vehicle didn't go up or forward. It went down at a speed that she didn't find comfortable with but she managed to keep her eyes open to see Lucy's reaction. It seems that Lucy is surprised by this as well. When the vehicle came to a full stop, the lights inside turned off. She's not afraid of these types of rides, but this is different. This is not Disneyland. This is not Universal Studios. Not knowing what's going to happen will make anybody nervous despite how much experience they have with roller coaster rides. Not knowing the location will… _wait, what am I talking about?_ _We're in a hotel, we went down…then down…then down again_. It didn't seem obvious before, but now does. The pressure she felt, the coldness of her hands, the feeling of not getting enough air into her lungs were all signs of….

"we're under the ground…" She didn't have to tell Lucy that because Lucy has another hypothesis which made more sense.

Darkness remained inside the vehicle with only light surrounding the buttons and the headlights and taillights. Fish, algae and various types of marine life could be seen. Are they fake? It didn't look like it because they could be seen moving away from the vehicle.

"It's beautiful."

It is beautiful but complimenting on the surroundings is the last thing on Amy's mind. She might not know the speed the vehicle is moving at but she could feel the vibration, she could see the direction of the water current and what's ahead to know that they're not moving at a turtle's pace. "What is that?" When nobody responded, she asked again but loudly this time to get their attention. "What is that?! Turn…turn…TURN THE WHEEL!" Even if Lucy did turn the wheel, she might not have been fast enough to prevent them from being swallowed whole by a whale. Her heartbeat continued to pound when the lights suddenly came on. "Did you know about this?!" ... _because as much as I love you, I will slap you if you did._ Whoever is watching them must be laughing his/her ass off at this moment. She wants to curse but it's not a good idea to do so while not knowing where he or she is. It's better to get off the vehicle first.

Seeing Lucy hesitating for the first time, Amy realizes that this is where Lucy has no idea what to do. This is the place her father kept from her. This is where Lucy has to choose between door #1 and door#2. Amy stepped closer, intending to give her a suggestion but the moment she stepped into her private space, Lucy made her decision in choosing door#1. S _top it already. I'm getting really tired of this._

Door# 1 leads to another tunnel as expected, but longer than the previous one. What they all didn't expect is an elevator at the end which closed automatically without having to press any button as if it is expecting them. There is no computerized voice inside the elevator but there are 3 sets of silver capes with hoods and masks and instructions to put it on. What will happen if we don't put it on? Amy didn't see any harm in putting it on so she didn't ask. Even if she did, she knew her question would be ignored because Lucy put it on without hesitation. Once the elevator opened, she gasped in surprise. Lucy did not but the escort did. People, not a lot, but all of them, are dressed in the same wardrobe as theirs.

"What is this?"

What it looks like is a cult, it might not be, but it has to be some sort of secret underground criminal organization, otherwise why would a code be required for entrance and why would they hide the fact that the auction is for sex.

The size of the room and the height of the ceiling might be similar to the ballroom, but the design is more exquisite and definitely more breathtaking. Lucy might not think so but she does. A white sculpture of a woman in nude near the elevator is the first art piece she noticed. The huge golden poles carved with designs and the paintings on the walls also caught her attention but it's what's above with lights surrounding it, the familiarity of a place she has been before, a painting that she has seen before but could not remember the name of that caused her eyes to open wide, her jaws to drop, and her mind too focused to notice that someone is nearby.

"What took you so long?"

* * *

 **Part 2**

If Bobby wasn't standing so close, she wouldn't have been able to recognize him in the long silver hooded cape and mask. If she wasn't so mesmerized by the painting on the ceiling, he probably wouldn't have recognized her.

"Let go…" He should know what will happen if he doesn't. He shouldn't even have to wait for Petrie's approval.

"Where is she?"

Lucy should be nearby but with everyone wearing the same wardrobe with the mask on, it's difficult to tell. "I don't know."

"Stop lying..."

"Is there a reason for me to lie?" Amy wasn't expecting to see them ever again but now that they are here, it's only logical to continue with the pretense. It might not work but it's worth a try. "What good would it do if I go with you? You don't know if she's telling the truth." They're speechless, looking as though they're thinking about it. She can't blame them for being skeptical _._ The only way to remove that doubt is by giving them more information. "Look, you need to trust me. I want to find it as much as you do. You know why I'm here." _Should I tell them Lucy has another code?_ She decided to exclude that part since she's not sure herself and told them about the holograms, the underwater vessel, and the possibility the code is linked to an account that could have millions in it. But more importantly, she let them know that Lucy was lying about not being able to re-open the door which they should already know.

"We need the code."

Amy wasn't expecting that but realized that they could've picked door#2. It's possible that door#1 leads to here and door# 2 leads to a place with valuables in it. Not wanting to attract attention, she didn't try to break free when Petrie clung onto her arm but instead tried to talk her out of looking for Lucy. "Do you think she will give it to you?" She has no doubt that Petrie will be able to find Lucy since there aren't that many people, about 40 including staffs serving drinks and those standing next to the three elevators. "Do you know where you are, who these people are?" She herself might not know who these people are but she is certain that they don't like cops. If that doesn't get thru to her, then this surely will. "All she has to do is scream. Then everyone will know who you are. What do you think will happen then?"

"Don't forget…who you are. I can easily drag you with us."

It seems that age has caught up to Petrie because she's not thinking clearly. Either that or she lost her patience.

"She's right."

The last person she expected to agree is Bobby.

"I think…this is…her plan." Amy didn't think of that but now thinks that it could be possible. _Is this your plan, Lucy, to get rid of her once and for all?_ Fear is noticeable in Bobby as he looks around. This time, he might be looking for Lucy not to ask for the code but to avoid her. "We could both die here...we have to leave. We can't let her see us."

"no"

"These people are criminals. This is her territory. She's not going to give it to us."

Bobby's explanation is very clear, at least Amy thinks so, but it seems that Petrie has lost her mind, no longer able to understand what's more important, this mission or her own life.

"I won't be able to help you." Firmly grabbing hold of Petrie's wrist, Amy warned her that Lucy will do exactly what Bobby said even though she's not sure herself. _She might if she has no other choice_. "She warned you and you didn't listen." _Should I rub it in a little bit more? Why not? She deserves it._ "I told you from the beginning, she has to give it up willingly. You can't threaten her. You…have no idea what she's capable of." She might not be able to see her facial expression but could see her posture sagged a bit as if a feeling of defeat just came over her. She has more to say but stopped not because she finally got Petrie to understand but because a man just walked out of the elevator with 2 men behind him. Dressed in a silver cape with a black tux underneath, he caught everyone's attention when 2 more men stood by his side. Those near him stepped back to give him room. Those in the back stepped closer. The ones in the middle remained standing in the current position and gave him their full attention. He might have a beard and dressed in a similar outfit as Lucy but his height, his frame, his shoulder, and his long white hair tied in the back clearly show the difference.

"Friends, welcome."

His voice is deep, it's manly, it's not from anyone Amy knows but she found his voice pleasing to the ear. If she has a glass of champagne, she would have followed what the others are doing now and take a sip of the champagne except she wouldn't actually drink it.

"First, thank you for coming. I hope you're not disappointed with the services. If you are, I will be happy to refund the full amount…which I can tell you no one has ever asked me before…so you'll be the first."

 _Is that supposed to be a joke?_ _Disgusting._

"For those of you who have never been here before, what do you think?"

 _Is he expecting a response?_ There were none.

"Impressed is the word I'm expecting..."

Amy again didn't find his comment funny but others did.

"It's my pleasure to be standing here in front of all of you to tell you what an amazing journey it has been. For those who have been here before, you already know the story, you already know how this began…"

 _How? Amy is curious to know. How could the FBI not know about this?_

"This…would never be…without your trust in me."

This? By the way he extended his arms out towards the walls, it's clear that he's referring to this room and possibly this place, whatever it is, wherever it is.

"So I thank you for your support..over the years and I thank you for your trust in me."

His words sounded genuine. There were no applause or response as if they know a response wasn't expected from them.

"For those of you who are new here...I…would love…to share our story with you…but..."

But what? When the moment of silence lasted longer than she expected, she scanned the room and noticed that other people have the same reaction she does; confused. _Something is wrong._

"but…you…may never…find out…because it has come to my attention that you are not here for the same purpose as ours."

 _Abort. Abort._ That's what she would have said if she can send a signal out. She remained as still as she could while thinking of what to do but realized a short moment later that she should be looking around like everyone else to see who he's referring to. _Lucy? Where are you?_ Standing in the middle of the room without any weapons, she could only think of running towards the tables to protect herself if anyone starts shooting. It's not the first time she's been in this vulnerable position but she had backup then. This time, she has only Petrie and Bobby who are as helpless as she is and who would be looking only after themselves.

"You…have no idea what you got yourselves into."

 _How does he know? Were there bugs in the bedroom? Possible but most likely, it's the male escort._

"Step forward and you will be spared. If you choose to hide, then suffer the consequences."

Stepping forward never crossed her mind. She is certain that Petrie wouldn't either. _It could be a trick. He might not know_.

"You dare come without invitation. Now you choose to hide like a coward!"

 _Lucy, don't come out. It's a trick._

"Show yourself and a chance will be given to you…Hide and you will regretted…"

It's clear that he is the leader. It's clear that he has the ability to get his staff into position with a single nod of his head. It's clear that he has the support of others who put him into the position he is in now. _But what is he going to do to us?_

Amy didn't bother to look at Petrie for suggestions, knowing that there is nothing that anyone can do at this moment. Lucy? Where are you? Amy turned herself around to look for the brunette while everyone else is doing the same, looking for the intruder. There are no guns, at least, she couldn't see any but there are men guarding the doors and elevators. People began to spread out, separating themselves from the ones whom they don't recognize. The room is no longer as quiet as before. Mumbling, whispers, and footsteps could be heard. With people standing in groups of two, she could see more clearly now, so clearly that she didn't notice until a moment later that they're the only ones standing in a group of three. _We need to spread out._

"Come…"

Even as a child, Amy never liked to be the center of attention but somehow she always attracted attention without intention. Standing in the center of the room is definitely a mistake. She didn't have to follow his line of sight to know that he's looking at her but she did come to understand why when a couple standing a few feet behind her is escorted to the front by 2 male staffs. This would be a good opportunity to move away from the center of the room.

"What is your name?"

Not responding wouldn't be a good idea especially under the circumstances. Give him a fake name, that's what she would have done. Give him a good reason for being here. Lie!

"Stefan"

"What are you doing here, Stefan?"

"We were sent here."

"By whom?"

"…a friend…"

"…and what is your friend's name?"

His hesitation clearly indicates that he's lying. Either that or he is stalling, thinking of a way out. That's what Amy would have done.

"…I can't say…"

"…then perhaps you can write his name down…"

His method of interrogation confused her. Is there a reason to be so nice?

"I see. I understand now."

 _What?_ Amy became even more confused when the leader began to talk about the 'friend' whom he knows but yet he didn't let others know of his name. Why? She could only think of two possibilities. One, there is no reason to give out the name. Two, confidentially. This explains why everyone is required to wear a mask, even in here, inside this secret room, this secret society. As crazy as it sounds, it's possible that people here might not know each other. The only one who knows is the man standing with confidence in the front.

"He was one of us." His face turned from sadness to anger at an instant. "But **YOU** are not!"

Watching the intruder being forced to kneel, Amy could only helplessly wait to see what will happen next. Watching his female partner trying to explain, she could understand what she's feeling. That's what she would've done for Lucy. There is nothing she could do if he wants to kill them but hoped it doesn't come to that.

"He sent us! He's my boss. He sent us!"

"You're lying!"

There might not be any guns but she failed to notice that the weapon held by one of the statues on display could be pulled out. It's real? Watching 2 male staff pulling the helpless woman away from her partner on the floor, Amy could only stand and pray that he's not going to kill him. _Lucy, can you do something?_ She might not know who they are or why they're here, but she didn't want to see anyone being killed this way...by this man, this leader, this lunatic, this… _Just who the hell do you think you are?_

Having noticed the naked female sculptures when she came out of the elevator, she didn't know who they are until now. Then there's the paintings on the walls of men and women in battle, the glass display case of a golden mask which she hasn't yet had a chance to look at but knows it's a replica of the mask of Agamemnon, the statue of a half-naked man holding a trident, a famous painting of Gods and Goddesses on the ceiling which captured her attention, she had thought that the one who designed this room has a love for art just like her but now realizes that the man holding a two-pronged pitchfork against the intruder's chest is the one who chose to have this room designed similar to the one inside the Louvre for another reason.

 _He thinks he's God,_ not the God that we all know, but the God of the Underworld, Hades.

"STOP!"

Amy would have done the same thing if she was in her position to protect her lover. Scream as loud as you can. Cry so everyone can hear you. Take off your mask and let them see your tears, your pain. Kneel and beg not only to him but to everyone and hope one of these people has the power to stop this lunatic from killing your… _father?_

* * *

 **Part 3**

"AAHH!"

With the distance between them, Amy couldn't see the blood but could see how much pain he is in by the volume of his scream.

"Stop! Please…you're killing him…"

 _Stop trying to break free, you'll only hurt yourself. Even if you can get near him, you won't be able to do anything to him. There are too many of them._

"Let him go. Please…I'll do anything you want."

 _No, that won't work. If your father loves you, he won't agree._

"Nnno…"

 _If your father loves you, he will put all the blame onto himself._

"She has nothing to do with this. She doesn't know anything."

 _If your father loves you, he will beg like he never did before to save you. That's what my father would have done._

"I'm telling you the truth. My boss…he sent me…he told me before he died. He gave me the code. I have the code!"

It's possible that he's telling the truth. It's possible that all of this could be a misunderstanding. _But how does he know that he's lying?_ No one responded before and this time is no different when the leader asked if anyone has any objections to have him killed.

Hearing the man screaming in agony sent a shiver down her spine. Hearing the daughter's cry for mercy, she thought about doing something. But what could she do? Rejecting to his decision would only bring attention to her which not only wouldn't help but would get herself into the same situation.

 _We can't help you. It's up to you. Tell them you planted a bomb somewhere. Tell them you're with the FBI. Tell them your father has a contagious disease. Give them a reason to be afraid of you. Stall. You need to lie. You need to…_

She's not the only one who's surprised when one of the elevators behind them opened. _Lucy?_ The guards were too and quickly jumped into position to protect the leader who is standing less than 10 feet away. She had thought that Lucy was standing in the back with the escort all this time. _Let go._ She didn't understand why Petrie tried to prevent her from reuniting with Lucy. If anyone can help them, it would be Lucy. Petrie should know that she can't hold her. She's not sure why Petrie even bothered trying. While aware that she is again the center of attention, she walked as fast as she could towards Lucy. It's not the right moment to ask where she went, although she would like to know why she went with the escort and without her. What is important now is to explain the situation in one simple sentence. "They're intruders."

Lucy is surprised to see what she missed. It's not long ago when she left this room. Attracting attention isn't part of her plan and it seems that they came up at the wrong time. She didn't notice the body on the floor, gasping for breath, moaning in pain with blood over his body until the guards moved out of her sight. What the hell is he holding? A devil's fork? She realized who the host of tonight's event is when the guards moved aside for the one walking towards her.

"Welcome…"

"Sorry, I'm late."

"No need to apologize. I completely understand. This place can be quite confusing for newcomers."

 _Lucy, he knows we've never been here before._ Amy took that as a hint that they could be next but if that's the case, what's up with the politeness?

"So…what are you planning to do with them?"

The answer is obvious to everyone. Amy wondered why Lucy still asks. _Whatever it is you're thinking of, please hurry. He's bleeding._

"What do you suggest we do with these…uninvited guests?"

"Kill them, of course."

 _Lucy?_ Amy didn't expect her to blurt it out without thinking it thru. _Uninvited guests?_ She wonders if the leader's remark has a hidden meaning behind it. Does he know about us? Following Lucy who took a few steps closer towards the intruder, Amy cringed at the sight of the body covered with blood. It's a natural response to be holding onto her lover and she's not the only one. Other women in the crowd have the same response, looking away in fear while holding onto their partner's arm. For those who have no reaction to the grotesque scene, Amy could only guess that the reason they would not is because they're heartless, they've seen it before and they agree that this has to be done to prevent others from knowing about this place, this business, and their involvement.

"Who are they? Is he with the FBI? Does anyone know they're here?"

That's what Amy wanted to ask but was in no position to ask those questions, knowing that if she did, she not only would not be able to help them, it would have prompted questions from the leader just like now when a man stepped up to reiterate Lucy's questions and expressed his concern which all could see that he regretted doing so because it gave away his status as a newcomer and caused others to be suspicious of him. Luckily, his explanation that he's here in his father's place satisfied them.

"For those of you who are new here, I assure you…no one will know. They will come but they won't find anything. They will search but all they'll see is a couple of hundred people leaving this place with a mask on."

The mask, the crowd, the event, now it all makes sense. With hundreds of people in the event, it will be difficult for the police to find a specific person in the surveillance videos. He must have planned this for situations like this. Did this happen before?

"How can you be so sure?"

That's what Amy is thinking of and is beginning to understand Lucy's plan. _It might just work._ This lasted as long as it did is because of him. He is the reason this place exists. Getting them to lose trust in him is the only way to disband this organization. It might be the only way to save them. _It's working, Lucy_. At least, that's what it looks like when more people voiced their concerns until a loud cry of pain echoed thru the room. "AAAHHH!"

Those who didn't see quickly turned their attention towards the intruder on the floor. Lucy saw what happened. Amy did too and there was nothing she or anyone can do to prevent the lunatic from plunging the pitchfork into the intruder's leg. It was a move to get everyone's attention. It was a warning to let everyone know what he's capable of. And more importantly, he took this opportunity to let others see the power he has, to convince those who have doubts about his abilities by using the escort which Amy and possibly nobody saw it coming.

"How long have you been working for us?"

The escort's reluctance to answer the question as she clung onto Lucy's arm is apparent. "…8…years."

"Have you…told anyone…who you worked for?"

"no"

"…and why not?"

Even if she didn't respond, everyone knows why by the way she looked down and moved closer to Lucy like a little child who's afraid of being spanked.

"…I won't tell anyone. I won't."

 _What the hell did you do to her?_ The woman who walked with confidence on the stage, with the sense of humor is completely different from the one she's looking at. There is no smile, no confidence, only fear could be seen. _Bastard._ She has no doubt Lucy is cursing at him at this moment in her mind. _Lucy, do something._ Silence filled the room as all watched the blonde escort bending down. Clearly, she's waiting for Lucy to intervene by the way she is looking at 'her'. Clearly, she doesn't want to by the slow pace she's moving. _Lucy! stop this now!_ Amy is not sure why she didn't and allowed it to happen. Letting him humiliate her would only convince everyone of his abilities.

"She belongs to me now."

"Of course. My apologies. I was…trying to make a point."

"…and you did…"

 _Lucy, what are you doing?_ Agreeing with him is the last thing she expected her to say. She expected her to stop him to let everyone know that he doesn't have the power to control those who no longer works for him. That would've made all of them see his weakness, his inability to control the situation, thus his inability to lead. _You should've encouraged her to tell the truth. You should've stopped her from kneeling. Then they'll lose faith in him, lose trust in him. Saving them would then be possible if you had stopped him. Lucy, why didn't you?_ She wanted to ask but this isn't the right time. Besides, seeing the leader walking towards the female intruder, she wonders what he is up to.

"Why are you here?"

Everyone could see that the female intruder has given up trying to break free, no longer begging for help, no longer trying to explain. Each question she was asked, she answered with her teary eyes fixated on her father who's lying weakly and bleeding on the floor. Is she lying about the purpose of being here? Amy doesn't think so. Is she lying about not telling anyone about this place if he lets them go? Most likely and there is no way to guarantee that they won't.

"Do you want to save your father?"

 _You bastard. Of course she does. Why bother to even ask?_

"yes"

"Are you willing to stay here for the rest of your life?"

 _What? You're out of your mind if you think she will. Say yes. Promise him everything for now. It will be over soon._

"Yes."

"good…."

 _Get your damn hands off her. There is no need to be touching her._

"Are you willing to do anything for him?"

 _It will be over soon. Just hang in there. Just_ … Amy is at a loss of what to do when the leader motioned another man to take his position to stand before the woman kneeling on the floor _. You disgusting bastard!_

"No! Don't!...Don't touch her…"

His voice isn't loud, but it's clear what he didn't want his daughter to do.

"I'm giving you a chance to live, to save him, to prove your loyalty to us."

 _A chance to live? You sick son of a bitch. He only wants to humiliate you and show them what he can do. He won't let you go. He won't let your father go. He's lying. No…Don't!...Don't do it! Fight!_

"Stop it!" Amy could no longer stand there and watch the young woman being forced to make a choice, a choice similar to the one she once had to make; her dignity or the life of her lover. She is aware she is the center of attention. She is aware what she is getting herself into. But at this moment, she has more confidence than before that nothing will happen to her because…

"That's enough." Lucy said.

 _Then you should have said something earlier…. Amy_ didn't step back this time when Lucy held onto her forearm and instead kept her glare at the disgusting perverted man standing a few feet from her to let everyone know that she's not backing down.

"It seems that…" Before he could finish, Lucy cut him off.

"Before you go accusing her of being one of them, I hope you have proof."

Silence once again circulated about the room and this time, Amy is surprised to see that the one in charge has nothing to say. It's either that or Lucy didn't give him a chance to say anything. "She has a soft side, that's her weakness."

 _Lucy, this really isn't the time to talk about me, hurry up. He's bleeding to death._

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask him a few questions."

Nobody rejected to Lucy's request and the leader welcomed her to do so. Her politeness to the leader, Amy understood why she did so. But her silence a moment ago, her hesitation to speak up, the slow pace she's walking towards the male intruder, Amy didn't understand why.

"Why are you here?"

The question has been asked before. _Are you expecting him to say something different?_ He didn't.

"Your boss, how did he die?"

 _Lucy, what does it matter?_ Lucy's question confused her until she heard the next question being asked.

"Did you do it?"

Gasps followed by mumbles could be heard. _Lucy! What are you doing? Now they're really going to kill him._ He denied it but some have made their decision and agreed that he should be killed while others remained silent as if waiting for the leader to decide.

"You have the code."

"yes, he gave it to me…"

He said he does numerous times. Amy's not sure why Lucy still asked.

"Did he give you anything else?"

Two seconds is all it took for Amy to understand after hearing her question. His silence is proof that he had no idea that there's more than one code. She didn't either. Now she knows how they know he's an intruder. Now she knows why Lucy didn't give Petrie the code to open door#2, it could be because she doesn't have it. _But Lucy, you have yours, right?_

Noises from the crowd became louder than before. They're not chanting in agreement but they aren't rejecting to the idea of having him killed either. _Lucy, please tell me you have a plan._ Seeing the daughter no longer screaming, no longer struggling, no longer crying or begging, just standing stunned as if she has given up, Amy understood what she's feeling and thinking at this moment. _She's probably regretting everything she did or didn't do which led to this very moment._

"Think! People! Think! Killing him would only bring more problems. "

 _Umm…Lucy, do you know who you're talking to? They're not your followers._ If she isn't standing 10 feet away from her, she would've given her a signal.

"He killed his boss! Who is his boss? I don't know. What I do know is his ability…and most likely he has his people outside waiting for him. He's not alone! They will come looking for him and they will find this place!"

 _I understand now._ Let's hope they do too. His daughter had said before that they have people outside waiting for them but nobody believed her. Even if they did believe her, they're probably thinking of civilians, not people with power, not people like them. If she had told them they're undercover agents, they probably would have killed them without a second thought.

"I suggest we wait! We check him out! We make sure he's not a threat!…and if he is…" Her speech captured everyone's attention. Even Amy has no idea what she's going to say. "...then we give him a choice…to join us."

"What!"

That's what Amy wanted to say but it didn't come from her. She's not sure who it came from. It could be from Bobby because he has the same confused look she has. It could be anyone in the crowd because they too seem displeased with the idea. _Lucy, do you know how absurd your suggestion is? He's an intruder, he's being tortured._ Do you think that bastard will let him join? Seeing her conversing with the leader alone in a whisper while others talk among themselves, she wonders what Lucy is saying to him. Whatever she said to him, it must have been an offer that he can't refuse because he had to think about it for a long time before letting everyone know that he agrees to have his background checked first. _What did you say to him?_ Noticing that Petrie has been staring at her, she can imagine what she's thinking right now. Impressed with Lucy's ability? Probably not. Regretting that you didn't listen to me? Probably. Thinking of how to escape? She should be. She should know that it's very possible that the leader would be going after them next for not having the second code. _Is this part of your plan, Lucy?_

"I disagree!"

 _Who said that?_ Others step aside as a woman walks up to the front with her partner. _Who is she?_ Amy had thought that all these men are the ones in charge and the women whom they brought along are nobody. But in this case, it seems that the one in charge is her because she made it clear that she agreed with having their background checked first before killing them but disagreed with allowing them to join.

"We cannot take that chance. We cannot trust them. We cannot let anyone else join." She didn't have to say much. The response among the crowd show that they all agreed. She didn't stop there and ensured everyone that she will have the situation taken care of which Amy is surprised to see that nobody rejected to her suggestion. If she had known that it would be this easy, she would have volunteered herself to take care of the situation. But she can't help but wonder if the woman of unknown origin has another motive for taking on the responsibility.

"Are you going to kill them both or just him?" Amy knew she shouldn't have said anything but couldn't help wanting to know what she's going to do with her. What if this woman is the head of another ring and wants to take this opportunity to use the daughter for her business? What if everyone agrees? What if they can't find her after this? It's possible that they won't be able to track this woman down and by the time they find her, it might be too late.

"It would be a waste to just kill her, wouldn't it?"

Amy expected her to lie like all the criminals she dealt with. _But you don't have to_. _Do you? Not in here._ "You can't have her." Amy couldn't think of anything else to say.

"…and why not?"

"…because she's not yours to keep…." _Just because you volunteered to take care of the situation doesn't mean you can just take her._ Although it sounds illogical, to her surprise, that seems to have worked because she didn't get a response...until 6 seconds later.

"Then I would like to offer $50,000 to…"

"$100,000!" _If you can, then so can I_. _Bring it on._

"$200,000! I think she's worth more that. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I do…$300,000!" Nobody else is bidding. But even if they are, she's not worried, knowing that Lucy has the money. _Whatever it takes, I'm not going to let her take you. No one deserves to be treated this way._

"$400,000, you'll be surprised what people are willing to pay for virgins these days…"

 _You disgusting bitch! Prostitution exists is because of people like you. Innocent girls go missing is because of people like you. The idea of girls auctioning off their virginity most likely came from people like you._ Amy has never heard of that until she came out of her coma and is surprised to learn how popular it is and the most shocking of all is to learn that it's legal. _People like you don't deserve to live._ "Five hundred thousand…"

"That's enough…"

 _Then you should have said something earlier._ Amy is too angry, too into the moment to notice that it isn't Lucy who spoke this time until seconds later. It's the leader who seems to have come to a decision to dealing with the situation.

"Friends, we came for a purpose tonight, just like every year."

That's what they're here for. Amy is anxious to know what this is because this place, the requirements and the cover up seem too complex to be just a prostitution ring. Drugs? Human trafficking? High class escort service? Pornography? Who's responsible for what? Who are they? And how were they able to avoid being caught for so many years? But it seems that she again has to wait because the leader didn't have a lot to say about the business as if he expected everyone to know. If they're not here to talk about business, then why are they all here?

"For those of you who have never heard our story, I have decided to tell you why."

Amy is listening with full attention while noticing that Lucy is doing the same with the escort standing close to her side. This would be a good time to ask Lucy what she said to him but she cast that idea aside when she noticed how close the leader is standing near her. If needed, she would be able to grab onto him and use him to let everyone go. But she hoped she wouldn't have to because it would be difficult to do so with so many guards. His explanation for why he designed this place didn't interest her. It's obvious that he has a love for Greek mythology. What is also obvious is his lack of humbleness by making sure that everyone knows that it was him who kept this place safe for so long, it was him who brought change and with that change, he was able to make the business grow.

"Are you pleased with the services I have provided you?"

Again there is no response which didn't make sense to Amy. It seems that he's stalling but why?

"Thank you...for putting your trust in me and tonight, I ask all of you…to trust me…once more."

 _Is he going to kill them?_ She won't be able to do anything if he decides to.

"Every year, we come together for two reasons. You already know the first…and tonight, you will find out the real reason."

 _What is he up to?_ Not only from his speech, Amy could see that something is about to happen when the guards moved to the center of the floor. Those standing in the center moved to the side. Then all of a sudden, movement on the wall caught everyone's attention. Gasps and noises became louder when the same thing happened on the adjacent side. _Lucy_. Knowing what will happen next, Amy quickly moved with the intention to get to Lucy but it was too late. The only thing she could see is complete darkness. She wants to call for her lover but how could that possibly help with the screaming, the talking, the questions, and the sounds of panic inside the room. Besides, with her agent sense and reflex kicking in, the smart thing to do is to get down on the floor. It's not a power outage. She knows that for sure. Lights would have gone off all at once if it is.

"What's happening?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Part 2 - 06/21/17**

 **Chapter 38**

California

 **Part 1**

"no..stop…please…no…AHHH!…"

If she wasn't the one screaming and begging, she would've believed that it was real. She might not have been raped but she was assaulted. At that moment, that's how she felt even though it was an act, but certain parts of the act had to be real; the touching, the kissing, the tears, the tightening of her biceps, the redness of her wrists bound by cables. If she had not found out who 'he' is, that incident would have left her emotionally scarred for a long time. _I can't let anyone else see this_. Not CJ, not Zasha, not Blythe, and definitely not her mother who probably will think that she has been lying to her because like Max said, it was a very convincing performance even though it only showed non-consensual touching.

"What's…going…on?" This isn't the question that Alyson wanted to ask after running down the stairs and into the living room but seeing Lucas being held down on the couch against his will by Zasha, she wonders if Lucas was unwilling to tell her where he got the video and Zasha had no choice but to use this method. But why is Blythe crying and why is CJ standing over her as if she is the one who made her cry? She expected an answer not a sudden hug from Blythe which caused her to take one step back to balance herself.

"I'm so…so…sorry."

 _…Oh…Blythe…_ She has never seen Blythe cry so emotionally as if she just lost someone close to her. She told Blythe many times that she's okay but never told her what happened.

"We should've listened to Lucas…and…and…This would…this would…"

Hearing Blythe's broken sentences, she couldn't understand any of it. Her continuous crying, sniffing in between, the words that came out of her mouth made no sense until she heard the name. _David?_

"I shouldn't have invited him to the party, I should've listened to you…and Lucas…I shouldn't have…this would never have happened if I didn't let him get so close…I'm so sorry."

She didn't have to ask how Blythe figured it out. The look that Zasha gave her combined with CJ's told her that it was Lucas. It seems that whatever happened while she was watching the video upstairs in the bedroom has somehow caused Zasha to make a move on Lucas, holding him down against his will and most likely, her reason was to prevent him from informing the police that David was the one in the video. But how does he know? The video didn't show any parts of the brunette's body except for her hands but her hands had gloves on.

"He was using me to get to you. He was using me!"

…oh…Blythe… It was only half an hour ago when Blythe was comforting her by reminding her of David's sacrifice to save her. But now seeing Blythe's burst of tears, listening to her describing the man she once fell in love as a sexual predator, she is still confused as to how Lucas was able to convince her that 'David' is the mastermind behind it. _Blythe, did you forget everything else?_ The hostages called him a hero. Everybody was concerned for his safety. What he did inside the bank was a fact. To think that David is the one who planned all of this, only Lucas with the mind of a jealous boyfriend could come up with this ridiculous thought.

"He fooled all of us! He fooled everyone!"

Looking at Lucas with a face full of regret, she wonders how he found out. Why is he so certain?

"Lucas?"

She expected Lucas to explain himself but realized what she missed while she was upstairs when Blythe continues with the explanation.

"It's part of his plan. He let everyone believe that he tried to save you. He did that so nobody would suspect him. He came for a purpose. He's one of them! He's not dead!"

She didn't think so before but now thinks that Blythe's explanation makes sense. If she told the police, it's possible that they will believe her.

"Lucas, how do you know it's him?" She's curious and intentionally asked to see if she can cast doubts into him later. He wasn't there so there is no way he would've known unless he had contact with the terrorists, unless the one who gave him the video is one of the terrorist.

"His…beard."

There was no close up to her mouth. Was there? The mouth portion of the ski mask was wide enough to show the hair around his mouth. But she recalled that a large portion of the video shows a close up of her face, not Lucy's.

"..his…" His hesitation sounds like he's not sure. But if he's not sure, then how was he able to convince Blythe? Whatever he is thinking of, she noticed that he has a difficult time saying it.

"I bought that for him."

"What?" Getting a response from Blythe and not from Lucas confused her until she explained. It sounds impossible. It seems impossible but she is amazed with Lucas' ability to notice the belt that David was wearing. The only one who would have noticed would be the one who bought it. It wasn't Lucas but he was there when Blythe bought it. Blythe wasn't shown the video but she was able to confirm the image of the belt that Lucas showed her. But it wasn't just the belt. The belt was what caused him to investigate on his own by asking the witnesses questions that he needed answers to, answers that fit perfectly and ultimately led him to believe that David is the culprit because he was not in the same room with the witnesses when the assault occurred. David's sudden appearance and disappearance were too much of a coincidence not to suspect him.

 _Now what do I tell them?_ Keep denying it? Would they believe me? Tell them the truth? What are the consequences? Out of all the relationships she had, she regretted being with Lucas the most not because he wasn't good to her but because she just realizes how much this incident has affected him. Guilt consumed her for not being able to tell him the truth, for not being able to return the same love he has for her, and for putting him in this position that he doesn't deserve. It wasn't her intention to lead him to believe that she was raped. His mind, like everyone who heard the news, was set on thinking that she was. Seeing his look of distress, his guilt for not being able to protect her, his willingness to go after the one who hurt her, his tears flowing down, she could no longer see him get hurt over something that didn't happen.

"Lucas, I wasn't raped…" Telling him the truth, she hoped he will be able to get back to the way he was before. But telling him more than he needs to know would lead to more questions and possibly lead to 'her', so she has no intention of doing so. "...but I was…violated.."

* * *

 **Part 2**

"If you have any bright ideas, now is the time."

Noticing the glare between her lover and her superior whom she lost respect many months ago, Amy sat between them to prevent the argument from heating up.

"How many times have I warned you?"

 _She's right._ Lucy did warn her many times. If Petrie had listened, they would not be in this situation, trapped in a room with strangers with no cell phones, no communication devices of any sort, only statues, paintings, replicas of historical artifacts, and a 3-dimensional hologram of some type of structure on the center of the floor.

An hour ago, the lights didn't come on, no shots were fired but what came down at a lightning speed after a short moment of blackout from the center of the ceiling were beams of green light. The hologram is amazing but the story behind this partial man-made structure is even more shocking. How could they've hidden this for so long? Amy is still baffled by the leader's suggestion and others' decision to neglect the danger that might occur even after being told that the only way the vault to the structure could be opened is by having all the 'keys' present. He seemed like he could not wait any longer as if he somehow knew that this secret, this hidden place, this organization that brought him wealth and power is at risk of being exposed. Is it because of the intruders? Did he know the structure would collapse without power?

"You...agreed with him."

 _She's right again. But Lucy, even if she didn't agree, you were outnumbered.  
_

"Don't blame this on me. Do I need to remind you who started this, who created this?"

" **Shut...** your mouth, you don't know anything."

"Stop it." Amy commanded in a whisper. Don't they see this is pointless? Don't they see there are more important things to think about besides blaming each other at a time like this? "Luc..." She stopped herself in time before saying her name while at the same time realized that Lucy may be upset with her for not taking her side by the way she walks away without telling her where she is going. A loud sigh escaped as she watched her lover in a black tux walking in big steps like a man as if she wants to get away from both of them as far and as fast as possible. Knowing that there is nothing she can do to stop Petrie from behaving this way, she didn't bother to say anything and instead wants to take this opportunity to provide some comfort to the female intruder who suddenly cries out.

"Don't. There's nothing you can do." Petrie may be right but seeing the young woman alone in that state, kneeling on her father's pool of blood, helplessly waiting for a miracle, she couldn't just sit and do nothing. Out of all the people, she expected Petrie to understand why she took the risk of putting herself in the center of attention an hour ago to help the young woman from being humiliated, from being forced to perform a sex act on the guard in front of everyone, from being treated like an object, from being killed. _That bastard is not here. He left us here to die. There's no reason to be afraid to get involved anymore._

Ignoring Petrie's advice, Amy approached the young woman who's sitting 12 feet away from them. With a look of sympathy, she didn't need to ask how her father is. The paleness of his face and lips, the pool of blood on the floor as well as blood soaking thru the bandage around his upper thigh and chest area, and his inability to keep his eyes open showed that the functions of his body are almost failing. Words can't help them, she could only hope by being here sitting by her side could provide her with some sense of comfort. But she realized she spoke too soon when a man appeared from behind, grabbing the young woman by her neck while another threatened to kill her father if she continues to resist.

"Let her go!" Amy wouldn't be as afraid if the second man isn't holding a sword. _Where did he get that?_ Looking around the floor, she realizes the 2 pronged pitchfork is nowhere in sight.

"She's an intruder! If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here!"

 _Bastard!_ The reason he yelled out is obvious. She's not surprised that nobody got up to interfere, just sitting in their current position, minding their own business. Seeing the young woman being forced to sit still while being touched inappropriately reminded her of herself. But that time was different, the one who touched her was her lover and she had a reason. "Stop it!" Distraction is the only thing she could do to stop him from licking the female intruder's face.

"You, you're one of them, aren't you?"

Not saying anything would only let others assume that he's right. Responding with a no wouldn't help either. "You have no idea who I am, so I suggest you…let…her…go…or suffer the consequences." She enunciated each word slowly to let them know she's serious but her words were ignored and elicited a loud laugh from both of them. Without a weapon, she cannot do anything except watch the young woman being forced onto the floor while her father begged them to stop.

Others are looking at them but nobody care and... _these bastards, no doubt, are taking the advantage of the situation now that their leader has left them trapped in this room like the rest of us._ If she's not wearing a dress, she could possibly move quick enough to do something. But with the sword pointing to the male intruder's neck, there is nothing she can do besides giving the bastard another warning which seems to have worked because the sword is now extended towards her. She took one step back, then another with the intention to lead him away from the male intruder as far as possible but realized that he isn't stupid enough to follow.

 _Fight! You need to fight! Get up. You can't let him do this to you. Save yourself._

"Stop it!"

Seeing the young woman being knocked out, Amy could no longer stand still and do nothing while watching her being dragged by the arms like a carcass. But the moment she moved, she was threatened to stay put.

"You move, he dies."

"…save her…pleeeease…"

His voice may be faint but it's enough for Amy to know what to do. _I can't save you. But I can save your daughter._ That's what she thought until a gun is pointed towards her when she tries to move away. _Bastard…_ She now realizes why he was so confident. Not only her, others do too and quickly got up as if to prepare to hide in case he starts shooting.

"I will shoot the first person who tries to interfere!" The warning is loud and clear, so is his command that followed which frightened the others especially the women who moved farther and farther away as if afraid that they could be next.

"You...strip..."

 _It's at times like this she wished she listened to Lucy._ But she didn't wish for Lucy to show herself now because nobody, not even Lucy, can help her at this moment. The only way to deal with this situation is obey and remove what she could. Her plan is simple, but there is a chance that it might not work. Seeing the young woman being dragged across the floor, she knew she had to hurry. _Here goes…_ After taking off her left shoe, she took one step forward and tossed it towards him. I _t didn't work._ His eyes remained unmoved. She took off her right shoe and angrily threw it at him which he was able to avoid.

"Do you really think you can hurt me with that?"

His laugh sickens her. His creepy eyes scanning her up and down made her want to punch him.

"You want me, do it yourself."

She's a bit surprised that he didn't continue with the threat but instead walked closer towards her with a sword in his left hand and a gun in the other. Eventually, he'll have to drop the sword and when he does, that's when she'll strike. But when he stopped five feet from her with the sword extended her towards her face, then moving it down to her collar bone inch by inch, she realized what he's planning to do next. Her dress isn't strapless nor has spaghetti straps, so it would take more than 2 strokes of the sword to cut the top.

"Kneeeel…"

She did as told and dropped her knees to the floor.

"Now take it all off."

Not responding would make him come closer. _C'mon…come closer…that's it…_ For a moment, she thought her plan is working until he took another step forward and raised his sword. Whatever he was thinking of doing, she's not sure because at this moment, the sound of a gunshot startled everyone. Before she could even react, multiple shots were fired. Screams could be heard. People duck and laid flat on the floor, others hid behind the 18 inch tables, statues, and poles, anywhere they could hide from being shot. It was too late. She quickly took the gun and the sword from the floor and ran 30 feet towards where the female intruder is while pointing the gun towards the others to make sure nobody else is pointing a gun at her. "No. No. No" Seeing her lover dropping to her knee with one hand on her stomach area, she knew Lucy has been shot. The closer she got, the more she noticed. Tears ran down instantly when she saw not only the blood on the black shirt in her stomach area but the blood on her face and the cut on the upper arm of the tuxedo. With nobody else near them except the female intruder lying unconscious on the floor next to the dead guard with a bullet in his head, she felt it's safe to put the sword down on the floor. As for the gun, she held it firmly in her right hand. "…oh God…no…" Her words trembled. When tears blurred her vision, she quickly wiped them away. Now isn't the time to ask how she got the cuts or how she got a gun. Now is the time to look into the bullet wound.

"AHHHH!"

Lucy's screaming in pain echoed thru the room as well as her cursing. Who Lucy is cursing at, she thought it's the bastard who shot her but later learned that she was cursing at Petrie for not doing anything and is now looking at the other dead body. Amy didn't think Lucy would have the energy to yell in her condition but she did more than yelling, she let everyone know that all the guards might have guns to warn them since she's not sure if there are any more of them. She already killed 3 of them including the one in the bathroom who attacked her when she noticed that he has a gun. She didn't understand why he attacked her until she came out to find what was happening. "AHHHH!" Her face contorted in pain as she laid flat on the floor with her hand placed over her stomach.

"Oh suck it up. " Petrie's uncaring tone is noticeable but Amy didn't notice what she was doing until she picked up the sword.

"What are you doing?" Noticing Petrie's movement, Amy quickly aimed the gun at her. "I won't let you hurt her." She is aware that others are watching them from a distance, far enough to prevent themselves from the possibility of being shot at. She is aware that the young female intruder has regained consciousness and left to be by her father's side. She is aware that Petrie knows that she has been lying to her and now she knows for sure.

"you…traitor…" Petrie angrily whispered.

"call me whatever you want, I am not going to let you hurt her." Although there is no point in explaining and Petrie might not believe her, she felt the need to tell her that she has been telling the truth regarding her promise to get Lucy's money.

"You expect me to believe you. She would never give you access."

"...but I would've found a way. Just like you, you would've found a way to clear my name if you wanted to."

"I told you it wasn't up to me."

"It doesn't matter anymore." For sure, Amy thought Petrie would admit it. Is there a point to keep lying? "Look around you. Look where you are."

The room is no longer as bright as before. Several lights burnt out, some are flickering, and the hologram disappeared moments ago possibly due to the shortage of the backup power. The elevator doors couldn't be opened. There is one exit door to the stairs but the door at the end of the stairs could not be opened as if there is something blocking it from the other side. The sound of the room is different from before probably because the air ventilator has stopped working. Pretty soon, everyone will die from the lack of oxygen; either from that or from the collapse of this man-made structure.

"Why can't you just let her go?"

Is it because she made a fool of you? Is it because she's a criminal? These are the reasons she expected her to say but she never thought that Petrie would talk about that night that happened a decade ago.

"Hannah is a spy. She worked for Schaeffer." Amy realized she spoke too much because she's not supposed to know that.

"Is that what she told you?"

It's useless to say anything else because if she told her where she got the information, it might get Max in trouble. That's confidential data. Max is not supposed to know.

"You're right. Hannah was a spy."

She was surprised that Petrie finally admitted but why tell her now?

"…but she was our spy…"

 _What?_ Amy didn't say it out loud but the confused expression on her face showed that she needed clarification.

"That's right. Hannah...was a double agent."

 _How could this be? She's so young. Nobody that young could take on such a dangerous task._

"Do you know who killed Hannah?"

Amy shook her head, not in response to her question, but shaking in disbelief. Everything that made sense before now doesn't.

"Do you remember what happened that night? Do you remember who knocked you out?"

Amy still couldn't remember but she believed that the only one who could without her knowing was the one lying on the ground beside her. _Hannah._

"It was Hannah. She had to...to save you."

"What?"

"She saw the danger that you were both in, she knew someone saw her, so she showed herself to save you."

"No. That's not what happened." _How do you know? You weren't there._

"Then tell me...how did she get shot? How are you still here? Why would she risk her own life to save Schaeffer? Does that make sense to you?"

It did when she first heard about it from Max. But now, she realizes that Petrie's explanation could be possible. It's possible that _Hannah used herself as a distraction to save me._

"Did she tell you...she killed Hannah?"

She knew that this had to be one of the reasons that Petrie can't let go even after so many years. She can't blame her for that because she too felt the same way when she found out.

"Go ahead, take your revenge…" Lucy has been listening and is also shocked to learn about the double agent.

 _Lucy, you know I would never..._ "Put it down!" Noticing the movement made by Petrie, Amy commanded in her agent voice as she pointed the gun at her.

"Hannah was your partner. She...killed your partner." Petrie said in a whisper.

 **"I SAID…PUT THE SWORD…DOWN!"** This time, Amy made sure everyone could hear her.

"What is wrong with you?"

Amy has no answer for that, knowing that Petrie would never understand. **"I WILL SHOOT ANYONE WHO TRIES TO HURT HIM!...** Don't make me." That was to tell her that she doesn't want to but she will if she has to.

"She had you brainwashed, don't you understand?"

"I know. " She could see Petrie is surprised by her response. "I'm happy the way I am now. So please…leave us. I don't want to hurt you."

"Remember who you are. If it wasn't for her, Hannah would still be alive. You and I wouldn't be here. She did this to you. You..."

"Put it down." There is no doubt in her mind that Petrie would be quick enough. All it would take is one move of her hand and the sharp tip of the sword would penetrate into her lover's heart and she herself wouldn't be fast enough to prevent it from happening. With the gun pointed at her head, she let Petrie know that she's serious. "You will die if you hurt her." She could see Petrie taking a glance down at her lover, then back at her as if wondering whether to take the chance. After waiting for what seems to be more than 10 seconds, it seems that her warning didn't convince the old woman. Then maybe this will. Amy fired the shot and returned the pistol back into position, pointing at Petrie's head so quickly, only the ones who saw understood why she open fired. Those who didn't were startled by it including Petrie who had no idea why until she turned her head and saw the bastard from 30 feet away lying on the floor but at a different position than he was previously.

"You will regret this."


	39. Chapter 39

**Part 2 Updated: 07/26/17**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Part 1**

Letting out a deep exhausted breath in front of the mirror, Amy saw the fatigue in herself. Not just her, everyone else outside are also tired, worried, and hoping for someone to save them. There may be food and water that would last more than a day but knowing that her mind will eventually succumb to the need to sleep, she's afraid that Petrie will take the opportunity to kill her lover when she falls asleep. _Need to think of something._

Hours passed without anything new happening. Some lights are still working which Amy could only assume that the power backup has not been completely drained. No one dared to get close to them knowing that they have guns. But there is one person who knows that she won't be harmed.

 _What is she doing?_

Finding out that her lover hasn't been shot, Amy thanked the Lord although she is still worried about the deep cut on her arm and the open flesh from the old bullet wound that is no longer stitched up. _Why is she touching her?_ She previously asked the female intruder to look after her lover while she goes to the bathroom since there is no one else she can trust. Seeing her touching her lover's face, Amy wonders if she found out about her disguise, not that she could see any harm if she finds out…

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Amy didn't notice Lucy was awake until she got closer. Finding out that she is made her feel better. _But why did you let her touch you?_ The paleness of her face is noticeable. The weakness in her body could be seen. The look of worry, guilt and apology is plastered on Lucy's face. "We're going to get out of this."

"Save…yourself…"

"Stop it…You are not going to die. You hear me." Amy regretted putting her arm around her waist when Lucy yelped out in pain. If the situation is different, she wouldn't have kissed her in front of others. But does it matter who's watching at this point? "Bobby will save us. He'll get someone to save us."

"Bobby?" Lucy regretted for laughing because it hurts. "He's an idiot. He left her _(Petrie)_. He left you. He only cares about himself."

Lucy may be right about Bobby. Protecting himself is a natural instinct. But she also believes that he will do whatever he can to save them.

"That's why I don't love him." The elevator is the last place she expected anyone to go into when the room started shaking. Not only Bobby, Lucy's escort also made it to the elevator. If she had followed them, Lucy wouldn't have jumped out. "That's why I love you." Before even giving her a chance to respond, Amy leaned down to kiss her, not on the cheek but on the lips. She is aware that the female intruder is still next to her, watching them. She is aware that Petrie and others could be looking at them. But does it matter who's watching at this point? It doesn't. That's what she thought until 30 minutes later.

If she knew this would happen, she would have killed the one who put her in this position when she had the chance. Holding the gun by her side, Amy trembled with fear. It had been more than a few minutes since she was asked to shoot her lover. The moment she heard the request, all she could think of was how to get out of the situation. _Stall. Wait for Bobby. He'll get someone to save us._ That was her plan until she learned that Bobby as well as the escort is being held captive.

* * *

30 minutes ago

That moment they shared was short and broken by a scream from a man who previously let everyone know that he came in place of his father. Each scream he made was louder than the previous. He's not insane but his words of reason made Amy wonder if the current situation affected his sanity. Knowing that there is no way out could do that. _I didn't do anything! I only came because my father couldn't make it. He told me to come!_ When he didn't get a response, he demanded to know why. _What do you want from me! I'll give you everything I have. Anything you want._ Amy thought he had completely lost it until the lights suddenly came on, one by one.

It looked real. It felt real. Everyone was shocked to find out what they experienced 4 hours ago was actually a deception. The power backup didn't go out. Although the lights came on, the air ventilator didn't. Not only lights, shots were fired at the same time. It happened so suddenly, so fast, Amy didn't see where it came from but knows that it came from the walls and ceilings. As to why the leader did all of this, putting them in a room designed with the ability to move, similar to that of an earthquake simulation room, his intention became clear when they were asked to give up the 'key' to the vault.

* * *

 _current_

"Why are you doing this?!" Amy yelled.

"kill…him and you're free to go…"

"No!" Amy fired the shot at the surveillance cam, then another at the gun against the wall while knowing that's all she could do. Even if she has enough bullets which she doesn't, she wouldn't be able to take them all down with a handgun. Killing them is not what he wants because he could kill them at any time. What he wants is for her to kill Lucy.

"We gave you what you want. Now let us go!" It seems that he is the only other person who is courageous enough to speak out. Who is he? Amy has no idea.

"…Soon, Mr. Delmonte…"

Amy never heard of him but it looks like Petrie has by the way she suddenly looks at him. It didn't surprise her that the leader would know who he is but it did surprise her that he let everyone know. From the way Delmonte glanced at each one, it looks like he too is surprised by it and regretted speaking out against the one in control. _Does he know who Lucy is?_ It didn't occur to her before but now thinking back a moment ago when each one was forced to give up the 'key', she now realizes why Lucy was reluctant to do so.

"The door is open for you." The noise from the elevator caught their attention which immediately prompted one man to take action.

"If she won't, then I will."

Amy immediately pointed the gun at the man who's here in his father's place, then another who stopped moving as soon as he saw the gun aiming at him. "Step back, I will kill whoever tries to hurt him."

"Do as she says, Mr. Jackman. Patience, Mr. Blanco."

Amy looked up to allow those behind the surveillance cam hear her message. "I am warning you. We have friends waiting for us. If you kill us, they will find you." Her threat might not work but it's worth a try.

"Such loyalty…Do you love him?"

Isn't it obvious? Amy didn't respond and kept her eyes at the others in case anyone tries to kill her lover. She noticed Petrie hasn't moved from her position, standing far away from them and looking at them as if waiting to see the moment she's been waiting for a long time, the dying moment of Lucy Diamond. Sitting near her lover is the young woman who wore a look of sympathy, a look of wanting to help, but what could she possibly do in this situation besides sitting there, watching.

"What do you want?!" It's obvious what he wants, but she's hoping he would want something else. If Lucy wasn't injured, she would've tried to stall. But there's no time. If they don't get out of here soon, Lucy might go into shock due to the loss of blood and could eventually end up the same way as the male intruder who has exhaled his last breath an hour ago.

"Maybe this will change the way you feel about him."

Lights suddenly turned off one by one similar to what happened before. But this time, the room is not completely dark and bright enough to see that everyone is as confused as she is. Something on the wall moved which caught their attention. Amy didn't think it would be a gun because if he wanted to kill them, he would've done so already. Everyone then turned towards the opposite wall when a voice came on. That voice sounds familiar. Her question is immediately answered by the video on the wall.

 _"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"_

 _"You don't have to do this."_

 _"You're not attracted to me?"_

 _"You're beautiful, you're sexy, you have a great sense of humor, anyone would be…"_

Amy knows where and when the footage took place. She regretted for not coming out sooner because if she had, she would've prevented the escort from kissing her lover.

 _"There are no cameras in here."_

Amy wondered if the escort knew the truth. If she didn't, she should now. But regardless if there are cameras or not, Amy didn't think Lucy would want to continue but seeing her reciprocating the kiss, then touching the escort's body, she realized Lucy didn't resist for a reason and that reason is: _so I would want to break up with her._

Their gentle kisses moved into a faster pace. The gap between them no longer exists. The escort's bra was tossed on the floor. If the audio wasn't on, nobody would know what caused the look of surprise to suddenly appear on the escort's face, nobody would know what the escort was feeling at that moment, and nobody would have heard the loud moan that came out when the one she's sitting on suddenly pulled her in closer. Amy didn't have to see the video to know what happened next because she was there. She came out of the bathroom with a plan in mind but seeing the escort sitting on her lover's lap forced her to cast that plan aside and pour the bottle of champagne all over the escort's half naked body. The video didn't stop there but she wished it had.

The room doesn't look familiar. It's not a hotel room or an office. Shelves could be seen along with boxes and cases. The video isn't crystal clear but clear to the point where she could see what they're doing. The man's face isn't visible but his back is. He might have his pants on but everyone could tell by his movement that he is putting a condom on. The sounds that followed let everyone know that the escort felt the penetration from behind, again and again and again.

"How do you feel about him now?"

What she is feeling at this moment, she doesn't want to think about it _._

"You recorded us!" It wasn't a question but a demand from Mr. Delmonte to know why. Not just him, everyone was stunned silent and shocked with the knowledge that their intimacy has been recorded. His purpose of doing so is clear and he made it clear by mentioning his name.

"Richard. Your secret is safe with me. Nobody else will know…unless you want them to. You too. Mr. Jackman."

Amy isn't surprised that he would but is surprised that others would think that he wouldn't. Anger amongst them could be seen but there is nothing they could do about it except wait.

"Have you decided? Do you still love him? Are you still willing to die for him?"

Her heartbeat had been pounding nonstop since she was told to kill her lover. Now hearing the questions, the tone in which he spoke, it seems that there is no way out of this. _He wants her dead. He wants me to hate her. He wants me to kill her._ Her hand trembled as she aimed towards Lucy. Tears instantly came rolling down. She wished he stopped playing the video because the moaning was driving her to the point where she wants to shoot the projector on the ceiling but knowing that she is running out of bullets, she controlled herself from doing so.

"Save…yourself."

"No!" The loudness of her voice echoed thru the room. The video hasn't stop playing, clearly showing that Lucy has finished and is taking a rest with her body leaning on the back of the escort who has her upper half of the body on the table. It may seem real. It may give others the idea that they were having sexual intercourse, but she knows for a fact that Lucy did not because she could not. But what Lucy did, though, before this was enough to get her blood boiling with anger if she was in a different situation. There was kissing. There was touching. There was oral sex.

"I don't love you!"

It hurts. Her heart ached as if a bullet has just pierced thru it. But she knew Lucy didn't mean it. She knew Lucy's intention. _Do you really think he would let me go? Even if he does, do you really think I can live with myself?_

"I am not leaving you." Amy said as she knelt down next to her lover who groaned loudly in pain and frustration.

"aahhh…true love…how touching."

His sarcastic tone is noticeable. With the handgun in her right hand, she held on to Lucy's firmly with her left hand. "I'm not going to leave you." For sure, she thought Lucy would stop trying to persuade her but she didn't until the pain became too unbearable to speak. For sure, she thought the leader's promises were all lies until he let everyone go with the exception of Petrie, the female intruder and one other pair.

"I am giving you one more chance. You can leave or you can stay and die with him."

Amy didn't have to think about it. What else could she do besides lean over her lover, hoping to prevent her from being shot? What else could she say to him to make him change his mind? Warnings had been given but it didn't do anything. It seems that he is adamant on killing her, no matter what. "If you have any ideas, now is the time…okay?" She spoke in a whisper but not caring if the leader heard.

"Go…"

"no…" Amy shook her head, letting her tears fall down on Lucy's black shirt that is now discolored with dark red blood.

"I have something he wants, he won't kill me."

It was a whisper into her ear. She is certain that nobody could hear it except for her. For a moment there, she thought it was true until her mind that has been drowning with worry came back to its senses. _If you have something he wants, you've would told him by now._ "If you die, I'll go with you." The fear that consumed her, she could now feel is slowly dissipating. To see her lover once more is what she had wished for. To be able to die with her, although she had never thought about it, she has come to accept the reality that this is the end. They might not be able to escape but maybe the young woman, who has been watching and listening to them, can.

"What's your name?" Having been concerned with the brunette's health, Amy never asked. When no response was given, Amy didn't ask further and continued with the next question. "Can you get me a bottle of water?" Amy knew she would do so without hesitation so she grabbed her forearm before she could leave. "Over there, can you also get me the table cloth…over there..." Amy provided no explanation as to why she would need one. Getting a nod, she responded with a gentle smile, knowing that the female intruder understood her intention. What she needs to do now is to create some sort of distraction and not only one that could give the female intruder to run for her life, but one that could potentially save them all.

"Have you heard of…Anthony…Kane?!" Amy intentionally said loudly to the ceiling, making sure the leader as well as those behind the surveillance cameras heard. Unless he's lying, she has no doubt that he would have. Getting acknowledgement that he does, she continues with her plan, letting him know what Anthony is capable of and most importantly, letting him know that Anthony is a close friend of theirs. "If you kill us, he will come after you! He will kill you! All of you!" Silence that followed was expected. The look of surprise on Petrie could be seen. _It's working._ That's what she thought until a laughter echoed thru the room.

"I'm not going to kill him."

This is what she wants to hear but she knew that he has to be lying when another mocking laugh followed. Amy fired the shot at the surveillance cam, then did the same to another, but missed the third one. She fired two more shots. If she had more bullets, she would've been able to shoot all of them. But she was surprised that there was no shots fired from the ceiling or the walls until she noticed that the female intruder hasn't moved from the table, the last place that she saw her, the area that is closest to the exit door. _What are you doing?_ She had thought that she understood her signal. If she had moved, she would have made it. The exit might not be a way out of here but it would be better than staying in this room to wait to be killed.

"…out of bullets?"

Amy regretted what she did as she watched the female intruder walking back towards her with a bottle of water in one hand and dragging a white table cloth in the other. What she should have done is whisper the instructions into her ear. Then there wouldn't be any misunderstanding.

"Then I'm afraid this will get messy, this will be more painful."

His response confused her until he made it known who will kill Lucy. It's not Petrie who had tried earlier to get into one of the elevators and was warned with a few warning shots to stay put. It's not the female intruder who is now sitting next to her lover, tending to her needs. She had thought that the one he is referring to is the bitch who bid against her for the life of the female intruder. But it turns out that she is merely an employee, a nobody, a woman who is directed to say and do by the instructions given to her by the one who has been next to her this entire time.

"Who is he?"

That's what Amy wants to know but the question was asked by this man who had hidden himself so well that even she failed to notice. His trimmed beard, his wet haircut, his young appearance and mainly the way he carried himself have somehow misled her to think that he is merely there as an escort.

"He…is responsible for your father's death." said the leader in an obvious tone.

Amy remained unmoved but has no control of her heart pounding against her chest. _Lucy. He's…he's…_ Unless Lucy didn't tell her everything, she can guess who this man could be.

"He, I believe, is the last heir of Joe Torello."

What? Amy didn't dare to show any movement or any emotion because if she did, it would've given them the hint that they're wrong. But she slowly realizes how stupid she is for thinking that it would make any difference. Joe Torello might not have killed Schaeffer but he was responsible for his death.

"…or...he could be the one you've been looking for…"

* * *

 **Part 2**

Near the hotel

"What did he say?"

"He said to wait." Confusion spread from one person to the next.

"Wait for what?! It's been four hours!"

"Sshh…" Each quickly glanced around. There might not be anyone else near them in the area behind the hotel but it wouldn't be wise to attract attention.

Two hours ago after not having heard from Petrie, Amy or Bobby, Danika had suggested to contact the head of the mission but was disregarded by the second in command who had his own orders from Petrie which is to wait until she calls. It didn't make sense to her two hours ago and certainly not now.

"Something…is…wrong. We have to do something."

"Do what? Do you think they'll let us search without a warrant? Look at this place." Standing tall and wide in front of them might not be as tall as the ones they're used to seeing in the city but in this hotel with the 12 floors and possibly over 200 rooms, finding them would be difficult.

Waiting for an hour in the beautiful area near the beach under the night sky wasn't difficult. But when 2 hours passed, Danika's worry led her to recall what the brunette said to her while she was helping her with her disguise. It was something that she never expected a criminal to say because usually criminals would try to talk her into letting them go. Either that or they would curse at her or threaten her. But the brunette did neither and instead warned her of the dangers as if she knew what's going to happen, as if she knew that she won't be coming back. "What…are we waiting for? They could be dead." She is certain that others are thinking of the same thing. When her question was answered with silence, she wonders if the second-in-command doesn't know or can't tell them. "I'm going in."

"Wait, you can't. We have orders."

Following orders is crucial to a mission, but she also knows that every plan has a backup plan in case Plan A fails. Not only did Petrie not provide them with a Plan B, she found her orders to the second-in-command illogical and vague. Wait until she calls? How long? "Paul, did he say they're doing something right now?" It's a valid question even if he can't tell them what they're doing.

"He just said…wait…"

Concerns lingered in her head. Voices from the brunette won't go away. Having been in this field for 3 years, Danika has been in this situation before, not wanting to follow the orders given. If orders aren't followed, consequences could be deadly. But to stand here and wait for further instructions, she couldn't get herself to do so in this particular situation. "I'm going to look around." That's what she had been doing with Jane for the past few hours but at this moment, she's thinking of doing something else except walking around. Get a room inside the hotel so she can snoop around is what she is planning to do but her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the increase of noise overhead. Not just one, another helicopter could be seen, heading their way from a distance.

"What's going on?" Jane asked. Everyone kept their eyes at the helicopters to see where they're heading to. She might not be able to see who's in it or what type it is, but she has no doubt that they're being used for emergency situations and not for private use. At this time of the night, who would be using it for a private tour?

"Something's wrong…" Danika said to the second in command. "Something is wrong!" She had to yell because her voice was drowned out by the noise of the helicopter that flew over them. She expected Paul to say something, to tell her what is happening so she wouldn't worry, but seeing him standing without a word, she demanded to know the truth.

"I don't know."

As the sound of helicopters begins to fade, other noises could be heard. Lights came on one by one from the rooms in the hotel. Curious minds came out to see. Sounds of engines roared in the darkness. The area is no longer as quiet as before.

"We have to go!"

"Go where?"

Danika was expecting the second-in-command to say something else but not that. It's obvious that something has happened. She's not sure why he couldn't see that.

"I'm going to find out what's going on! Stay here!" She wasn't asking for approval and ran as quickly as she could in her casual outfit towards the boating area.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Amy extended her face above water as high up as she could while her hands and legs kept moving. When her lungs are finally satisfied with the intake of air, her mind came to its senses. "Lucy…Lucy!" With darkness surrounding her, waves splashing over her face, she looked around but saw nobody and nothing else except darkness with a little light from the moon. "No…please…god…no…Luccyyy!" She yelled as loud as she could but realized how hopeless it is to find the brunette as well as to save herself in this area with nothing to hold onto. But regardless of her own situation, her mind is set on one thing only. "Lucyyyyy! Lucyyy!" The sudden rush of water into her mouth forced her to cough numerous times until she thought she heard a similar sound. Lucy? She couldn't see who it is but she could hear a familiar sound as it became louder and louder.

"HELP! HELP!"

There is no need to scream since it would be impossible for anyone to hear with the noise from the helicopter blades but Amy heard and then saw that the one who yelled for help is not her lover.

"Lucy, where are you?"

Feeling the fatigue in her entire body, she took one deep breath and swam to the spot where she could be seen. There's nothing she could do here. What she could do is try to get on the helicopter and look for her lover from above. It took longer to get on the helicopter than she had wanted to. Each second that went by, she cursed at the woman ahead of her for being so slow. She is safe now but what about Lucy?

"We can't go yet!" Amy didn't think her rescuers would just go back. "My fiancé is down there! There are others!" When she noticed that she herself can't hear her own voice, she quickly put the helmet on and repeated her request into the microphone. "Please! He's injured." She could see that there is another helicopter but it didn't make her feel any better. Getting confirmation that rescue boats are coming didn't either.

"You need to go the hospital!"

Amy heard but didn't understand until she mimicked his action. It's not water. It didn't hurt either. With her whole body soaking wet, trembling and aching, she didn't notice the injury on her head nor does she have any concern for the woman sitting next to her, the one who wants to buy the female intruder, the one who's shaking and seems to be pretending to be seriously injured and requesting to go to the hospital. "There are 4 people down there! Please!" She has no idea who these rescuers are or where they came from. At this moment, she only cares about Lucy. She continues to beg the pilot until he approves.

"Lower!"

Her request was denied and she realized why when the rescuer pushed a button on her helmet. Even with lights on, it was difficult to see with the naked eye. But with the thermal imaging camera, she could see that there is nothing down there that looks like a human being. _Lucy, where are you?_ Her teeth chattered from the cold. Her body shivered with the blanket around her. She is happy to see another helicopter, but when the one she is sitting in is moving in another direction, she realizes five minutes has passed. "No, don't go yet!" Five minutes is what she had asked for to get the pilot to approve. "Please…wait…he's down there!"

"They found them."

 _They found them._ The weight of her worry lessened. "I want to see. Please!" She needed to make sure they're not heading back to land so she continued to beg the pilot until her request is granted.

"We can't get too close."

Amy understood. It made sense to keep the distance from the other helicopter. "One…two…three…four…" Four red images could be seen thru the camera. It's a good sign but that doesn't mean her lover is one of them. Taking the helmet off, she quickly pressed the binoculars against her eyes. Petrie, Will, and there she is…Lucy being pulled on board to a boat by another person.

"okay?"

Amy heard but didn't respond, knowing that the pilot would immediately head back if she did. If she can, she would want to be let down into the same boat where Lucy is but knowing her request would be denied, she didn't ask and waited as long as she can, to take a good look at her lover, to make sure she's okay.

"Heading back…"

Amy knew she wouldn't be able to stop the pilot but she has one last request. But before she could ask, she could feel the helicopter moving away.

"Wait…"

She didn't think her request to wait until they're lifted into another helicopter is unreasonable but her request was ignored.

"Wait!"

Something caught her eye. Something that isn't clear. She thought she saw something on the side window with her naked eye, something that didn't make sense. Someone, she's not sure who, just jumped out of the boat. Then it looks like Petrie did the same.

"GO BACK!...GO BACK!"

She felt the turbulence, she felt the pain in her head and body as it slammed against something hard, she saw the explosion, but what she couldn't see is what happened to Lucy and everything else afterwards.


	40. Chapter 40

**Part 4 - updated 08/22/17**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Part 1**

Air escaped from her nose. Pain ran thru every muscle in her body as she forced herself to push forward thru the surrounding pressure. The stinging sensation in the old bullet wound combined with the sharp pain in her upper arm quickly became too unbearable for her body to continue. With the darkness surrounding her, she could no longer hold it in, no longer has the energy to reach to the top, wherever it is.

" _Amyy…Amyyy…_ OWWW!"

Lucy blinked a few times to adjust to the change in brightness and quickly realized where the pain is and what caused it. "Max?" Rubbing the spot on her forearm that Max just pinched on, Lucy groaned in pain when all her senses kicked in. Max being here is not a good sign. Max being here meant something else went wrong. Even though everything that happened in the secret chamber was not what she expected, she expected to be surrounded by familiar faces if she could come out of this alive and that person certainly would not be Max. "What happened?...sss…ahh…" Her abdomen hurts. Her left arm hurts. Her head hurts. Lifting herself up, she noticed her head has a bandage around it as well. "Where am I?"

"Get up. "

The gown she's wearing, the bed she's lying on, the equipment inside the room, it's clear that she's in a hospital but what she wants to know is why? A hospital is not the place that she had planned on being in. With Max being here, it could only mean that Anthony's plan failed. Now isn't the time to ask about her own injuries. Now is the time to worry about someone else. "Where's Amy? Is she okay?"

"Put this on…and that too."

The seriousness of Max's tone clearly indicates that something is wrong. Having been in numerous situations similar to this, she knows when it's not a good time to ask questions and this certainly doesn't seem like a good time when she noticed the rapid pace Max is moving in to help her get ready but she still needs to know where Amy is. The last time she saw Amy was in the underwater vehicle. The last time she held Amy's hand was when they swam out of it in the darkness.

"You'll get to see her. We don't have much time. Hurry."

She might not be fond of Max but she trusted Max to know that she won't betray her. That is until she was escorted out of the room with wrists cuffed to the wheelchair. "What are you doing?"

"Ssshh….We have to hurry before it's too late."

Being told to shut up is not an order that she could follow especially from Max but she did so when she noticed an unfamiliar face standing in the hallway just a few feet from her room. Who is he? Seeing Max giving him a nod confirmed her thought. But why is he here? Why is Max treating me like a criminal? What's going on? The last thing she remembered before blacking out was jumping out of the boat that exploded. The helicopters were part of the plan, having a rescue boat was part of the plan, but the explosion was not. What caused the boat to explode is still a mystery to her.

"Max"

"Ssshh…"

There's nobody around except them. Why she is still not allowed to speak doesn't make sense until they turned the corner to another hallway where she saw a man standing in front of the door. The moment she was led inside the guarded room, her heart plummeted to the floor at the sight in front of her, a mirror image of herself with face and head completely wrapped by bandages. _…oh god...Amy…_ This is exactly why she didn't want her to come along. She knew there would be a risk but she had also thought that she could use this opportunity to get her away from Petrie by faking her death so she could finally be free. Now seeing her lover lying weakly on the bed, she realized what a big mistake she made.

"Amy…" Lucy pushed herself up while holding in the pain but was immediately prevented from moving forward.

"She's not Amy..."

It was a whisper. It might be 1 simple sentence but she didn't need clarification from Max to figure out who else it could be hidden inside those bandages.

The question 'how are you feeling?' wouldn't be appropriate so Lucy didn't. Tears filled her eyes the moment she thought it was Amy and now came streaming down for the one who saved her. "heyy…"

"Da..vid?"

Lucy isn't surprised that she would recognize her even though her haircut and the color are a bit different from her previous disguise. "It's me…" Feeling a bandaged hand on her bandaged face, Lucy assured her that she is okay even though she's not sure herself. At least she didn't feel any pain at the contact, except for the urge to scratch it. "I'm okay. You saved me." If it wasn't for her, she would've drowned. If it wasn't for her, she would be the one lying on the bed or worse, her body parts would be in the bottom of the ocean. "You're safe now. You're going to be okay." Lucy couldn't think of anything else to say and leaned closer to allow the young woman to touch her face. She might not know her that well, but learned that she is somewhat like her, someone who would do what she can to save her father. "I'm so sorry…"

"…no…don't…"

Lucy is well aware of who she is the moment she saw her in the secret chamber and why she and her father were there, but she still couldn't understand why she would risk her life to save hers. If she had jumped out of the boat sooner, this never would have happened.

"You…would've done…the same…for me…"

It wasn't a question. It was the same response Lucy had once given her. Getting her involved was not her idea. This outcome is not what she wanted for her even though she had once wished death upon all those who hurt the megastar. But that was before she learned more about her. Nodding multiple times, Lucy didn't hold back, letting her tears drop one by one.

"Is there…anyone you want to see?"

It might not be possible to get them here but giving them a phone call wouldn't be difficult. Feeling a hand gently rubbing over her face, seeing teary blue eyes looking deeply into hers, Lucy understood before she was even asked. To her followers who had the same fate, she had asked them for their last wish. To this young woman whom she hardly knows, this is the least she could do. With her right uninjured arm, Lucy unhooked the clip in the back of her head and began unwrapping the bandage around her face while keeping her eyes locked onto her savior's. Seeing the small smile on those pale lips, she did the same in return and allowed her face to be pulled in closer until she felt a soft peck on her cheek which surprised her. Those eyes she had once seen months ago, she never noticed how innocent they are until now. The gentle touch on her face and the care she was given in the secret chamber, she never thought that this young woman who once aimed a gun at her could be so compassionate. The thoughts within this stranger, she never understood or cared for until now. Lucy closed her eyes and again leaned closer. This is the least she can do for her.

"..see..ba..."

Lucy remained unmoved with her face against hers until the faint whisper into her ear which she couldn't hear clearly faded into a long moment of abnormal silence. But it was the arms around her neck sliding off onto the bed that caused her to pull back. "Will…Will…" The moment she tried to press on her upper chest, she was prevented from doing so.

"She's gone…" Max said.

Ignoring the pain that came on as a result of climbing on the bed, Lucy pressed with both palms on her savior's chest. She wasn't there when her mother died. She wasn't there when some of her loyal followers died. But she was there that night when Brooke suddenly collapsed on the bed. Brooke might have died weeks later but she died peacefully and happily in her arms, with her last dying wishes fulfilled. So Lucy certainly wasn't going to let Max stop her from trying to revive the one who saved her.

"Get the doctor!"

"she's gone…"

Ignoring Max's request to stop, Lucy flung her hand away from her grasp while allowing her tears to continue to run down in the presence of Max.

Yelling at her won't work. Dragging her away would be the most effective way. With both arms, Max encircled the brunette's waist and pulled her off the bed.

"Let go!…Let go!"

"…let her go...she's at peace now…let her go…" Max thought Lucy would stop struggling to break free but realized her words meant nothing. She had never seen the brunette acting this way before but understood why. "let's go see Amy now. Okay? Let's go see Amy." If nothing works, she's certain that this will.

* * *

It was only a week ago when Amy felt betrayed by the one whom she worked for and now with everything that has happened, even she didn't expect this to happen.

"Did you do it?"

Amy broke the long silence. She never thought there would be a day she would see Petrie in handcuffs. She never thought that Petrie would do anything illegal for the sake of money.

"Not saying anything…will not get you out of this."

Others have tried but have no success in getting her to speak. Amy had once been in the same position herself and knew what it's like to be interrogated. So she understood why Petrie chose to remain silent before her attorney arrives.

"Hannah…." Amy knew this would get Petrie's attention. "She was a spy. She worked for Schaeffer. She was there to save him, so she knocked me out. She's not a double agent. She wasn't on our team. She…"

"Shut your mouth!..You don't know anything!"

Petrie's reaction is what Amy is expecting but she is still confused as to why she is still defending Hannah whose identity as a double agent could not be confirmed. DEBS might not exist anymore, some records might be missing, but those who used to be in the same group with them are still alive and nobody could confirm her identity.

"Lucy didn't kill her." It was Scud but she hopes Petrie will get off Lucy's case.

"You believe what you want to believe. If it makes you feel better, so you can be with her without any guilt, then believe what you want…but DON'T make up lies about Hannah, she's a hero, she died trying to protect you. The least you can do is stop accusing her of being one of them."

"Max said…"

"Think! Amy. There are spies among us. All it takes is for one person to be dissatisfied with his job and all our undercover agents would be exposed. It was between us, only she and I know. Just like you, nobody knows except you and me."

Amy remained silent to see what else she has to say as well as to give her a moment to calm down. Petrie should know that her reasons would not be able to convince anyone especially when there's no proof. But there are reasons to believe that she is part of a bigger plan that involves murder and deception with the ultimate goal to uncover a hidden treasure without letting the government know.

"Then why did you do it? Are you having financial problems? Are you in some kind of trouble? Are you being threatened?"

A burst of laughter surprised her as well as confused her. The reasons given are all good reasons for why a good cop would turn bad. But there is one that she didn't mention because she never thought that could be the reason until now. Revenge. It made her wonder if she's the one who suggested to frame Anthony.

"Who is…Hannah?"

The DEBS records showed that Hannah's parents died before she joined, but now she's not so sure. Petrie is old enough to be Hannah's mother but to think that she would put her own daughter in that dangerous position as a double agent is inconceivable. No mother would be willing to do that.

"She's a DEB, just like you. She wanted to help people, just like you. She put her own life at risk to make this world a better place for future generations, just like you. Have you forgotten why you became a DEB? Have you forgotten who Lucy Diamond is, what she did, how many lives died because of her? Wake up, Amy!"

 _I know who she is. I know what she did._ Confirming with Petrie at this moment would be meaningless.

"She saved your life. If it wasn't for her, he would've killed you. She has no reason to save you. She saved you because of me." It was necessary to tell her why Lucy did so. She should know that Lucy didn't have to let everyone know that she has two 'keys'. "She warned you…"

"Weren't you listening?! Her father was part of this, how many lives have he destroyed because of what he did. This all happened because of her! She went to get her share. She knew what was going to happen. She set this up to kill me!"

Amy can't deny the fact that it did sound possible except that Lucy wasn't the one who mentioned the secret. It was Petrie herself. She regretted for confirming that Lucy knows about it when Petrie asked her about it. If she had not, maybe all of this wouldn't have happened. _But what would she have done with Lucy?_

"Did you do it?"

"no"

Anyone in her position would try to convince others of their innocence, so Amy is surprised that Petrie gave only a one word response, spoken with obviousness. "I believe you." But it doesn't matter if she believes her or not, this case is out of her hands. It would be up to Petrie to prove her own innocence. It would be up to Mr. P and Max to see if they believe her.

"Amy…"

The calmness of Petrie's tone is noticeable. Amy stopped at the door and turned around.

"If you could just remember what she was like before, you would feel the same way I do. You wouldn't be speaking for her."

Amy knocked on the door and rolled the wheelchair forward once the door opened, leaving her former superior inside the bedroom alone with one last attempt to persuade her.

"Try closing your eyes and listen…with your heart. You'll be able to see things more clearly."

* * *

 **Part 2**

Having heard that Amy has no serious injuries, Lucy is able to relax a bit more. A sense of guilt came over her as well as a sense of uncertainty.

"What is…seeba?"

Max is confused with the question because they were talking about Amy. "What?"

"She said…see...ba…after she kissed me." Will's voice was faint so she couldn't hear. But she heard everything else after that before her last dying breath.

Max heard their conversation in the hospital room but only heard parts of it, mostly the brunette's voice. She has no idea what Will said. If not for Anthony, she has no idea who Will even is. "Do you think she knows about you?"

Lucy found out what was making her face so itchy the moment she removed the bandage. She was surprised to find the fake beard was still on her face. Why? It was necessary to conceal her identity from everyone. Max explained. Even though those who operated on her know she is a female but all they know is that she is a woman dressed as a man who needed surgery, one of the few who got hurt as a result of the explosion. Who are they? Why are they being guarded and protected? None of the hospital staff knows, not even Max's team because everything has to be kept confidential and Max has the authority to do so.

 _Did she know that I'm a woman? Does it matter at this point?_ Letting out a tired breath, Lucy rubbed the cut on her upper left arm. She wasn't expecting the ride to be this long though. 45 minutes has passed and they're still not there yet. With each minute passing, a sense of uncertainty surrounded her. She wants to see Amy, but then what? There is a reason why she left. Being captured was not part of her plan, but she knew there was a risk in going back to the US especially taking the megastar's plane. So she convinced Anthony not to interfere if she did get captured. She convinced Zasha, Krystal and CJ not to follow her after the plane landed. It didn't turn out the way she had hoped, but she's alive, Amy is alive, and now she knows what her father was involved in. _This isn't over yet._

"Max, is she going to be okay?" Faking her own death as well as Amy's was part of her plan, but since she wasn't able to do so, she wants to know if Amy will be taken in as a criminal. Knowing Petrie, she would surely let everyone know what Amy did inside the secret chamber.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"Petrie knows."

"I know."

Getting assurance from Max didn't make her feel any better. But learning who Max's supervisor is did. It surprised her to learn that Mr. P didn't actually resign but was reassigned to investigate those who are suspected of corruption. It surprised her to learn that Petrie is one of them.

"Stop the car." Lucy didn't want to but felt it's the right thing to do. What could she possibly say to Amy that she hasn't said already? She could just imagine what is going to happen when she sees Amy. There will be crying. Amy will try to persuade her and I will again have to explain what will happen when she gets her memory back.

Max didn't pull over until she heard the reason. She didn't think it's crazy at all. It's possible that it could happen since she never found Amy to have any interest in woman. _How is it possible that she could fall for someone within that short amount of time? How is it possible that she could leave everything behind to be with a criminal?_ The answers to these questions became crystal clear when she found out the truth about Amy months ago. "She loves you."

"She does now but…"

"Then just wait, wait for her memory to come back. Let her decide what to do." It's always better to be the one doing the dumping than the one being dumped. Even though she agreed that it's the right thing to do, she doesn't think Amy can handle not being with her, at least not now.

"She wants to have my baby." Lucy thought Max would understand but her silence told her that she doesn't. "What if…she gets her memory back when she's carrying our baby? What if it happens after we have our first child? Can you imagine that?" Lucy didn't wait for Max to respond and told her about the day Amy got her memory back. "She fainted when she found out we're married. She didn't want to touch me."

"That's because she can't remember…"

"You told me to set her free." Lucy isn't asking her to agree with her decision but only wants her to know why she decided to leave Amy.

"Look, you can't just leave her." Breaking up requires to do so face to face. Breaking up by phone is what a coward would do. "Talk to her." Imagining Amy crying gave her a heart ache. Without the brunette's approval, Max continued driving and kept quiet along the way after giving her an advice. "Did you think I was going to be here?" _She should know by now that things don't always turn out the way she thinks._

Max has a point. There is a chance that Amy might never get her full memory back and even if she did, there is a chance that she might still want to be with her. But there is something inside of her that just doesn't feel right, a feeling that it isn't the right thing to do.

After finally reaching the destination, a house along the beach, Lucy didn't expect Danika to be there especially at a time like this when Petrie's team members are being questioned. What she's even more surprised with is learning that Danika was the one who pulled her out of the ocean after the explosion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy didn't see a reason why Max would hide this fact from her, but realized a moment later by the smile on Max's face that she should have asked another question. Her head still hurts. Her body is still weak. Her mind isn't fully functioning. What she should've asked was: "She's your spy?"

"Nnno…but good guess." Max smiled proudly at Danika. "She's…one of my kids..."

Danika isn't her child, of course, but happens to be the sister of one of the kids whom she worked with when she was working as a counselor to mentor troubled teens. Danika might not be a troubled young adult, but without Max's guidance, she might not have chosen this career and her younger brother would have continued to surround himself with other troubled kids.

Danika wasn't there to spy on Petrie, but was there doing her job. It was a coincidence that she was picked to join Petrie's group. She didn't know who the blonde is and only knew about her when she told Max about the incident where Petrie gave an order to strip the brunette. Sometimes tortures are necessary to get the truth from criminals but she didn't think this type of torture is appropriate. What happened that day was confidential. She wasn't supposed to say anything about it to anyone, not even those whom she used to work with. But she just couldn't control herself from calling Max whom she hadn't talked to for months after witnessing the brunette being tortured with a taser.

"She's waiting for you." Danika said.

Lucy had thought members of Petrie's team all knew who she is but realized just now that none of them knew except for Petrie and Bobby. Knowing Max, she probably didn't tell Danika everything about her. Lucy shook Danika's hand firmly before heading to the direction she is pointing to. Mr. P, Max, and now Danika…Lucy has learned a lot about what happened but still has many questions which will have wait. What's more important now is to see the one on the opposite side of the door that she's standing in front of. Gently rubbing the beard on her face, she wonders if she should take it off. Does it matter if she does or not? It doesn't because the outcome would still be the same. _This isn't over yet. Amy._ Her eyes opened wide in shock once the door opened.

"What happened?"

Max had said Amy is fine. Max never said Amy can't walk. Hearing that her foot is just sprained, Lucy let out a big sigh of relief before giving her lover a firm hug. She expected Amy to do the same but found it strange that she did not.

"Are you okay?"

The bandage on her forehead and the bruise on the upper corner of her eye both seem to be minor injuries. There were no visible injuries on her face and hands except for the cut on her neck, the one she gave her. Other parts of her body were covered so she couldn't tell.

"…I'm fine."

Lucy was expecting a big hug, not a small smile as if it hurts to lift her lips. "I'm sorry." Lucy leaned in once more, hugging the blonde gently and apologized for everything.

"Lucy…"

Feeling a small push on her shoulders, Lucy pulled back. She expected to see Amy's tears by now but there weren't any. The smile is gone too. The gentle touch on her bearded face, cheek, hair and scalp brought back moments of familiarity. It's wrong to think about the megastar at this moment, but Amy's actions reminded her of that moment when the megastar touched her in the same way.

"Are you okay?" Lucy has a thought and isn't sure if she should be happy about it. Max never said that something is wrong with Amy's memory. The look Amy is giving her is as if she is seeing her for the first time. The touch on her face seems like she wants to see if the beard is real. Lucy came with the intention to break up with her but seeing Amy now, so close in front of her, that thought is easily and quickly cast aside and no longer as important as giving her lover a kiss. The kiss was short not what she was expecting. Lucy leaned in once more but the kiss again stopped short.

"Come in."

Amy's quick response surprised her as well as confused her. There is a chance that she could be wrong but she could feel something isn't right. Unless Amy has super hearing which Lucy doesn't think so, she wouldn't have known that someone is coming. The kiss came to a stop one second before the knock on the door as if she didn't want to.

"Mr. P!"

"Amy, you know how I don't like to be called that."

"Sorry, Mr. P"

Amy's reaction clearly indicates that she's not expecting him and w _hy is she acting like Janet?_ Lucy wanted to pull Max aside but was interrupted by Mr. P.

"We need your help."

Having dealt with the man who has the size of a football player, Lucy found him to be polite and considerate. She was expecting him to ask her how she is feeling before getting down to business. Not only did she not get that, it's first time she heard him talking in a rapid pace and she came to understand why. A life is in danger. There is no time for small talks.

Amy's gasp caught her attention. Bobby might be her ex but Lucy didn't expect Amy to act like that especially when Bobby left to save himself. But she came to realize why after learning that Bobby Mathews wasn't actually working with Petrie but was assigned to spy on Petrie. "He left her…to save himself." Regardless of what Bobby was there for, Lucy didn't think he deserves any sympathy.

"Lucy, he had to, so he can save us."

It's the first time she heard Amy defending her ex. "Did you know he's working for them?"

"No…" Amy found out from Max and was also shocked by it. Her first question to Max was: Was Bobby spying on Petrie the entire time? He wasn't. Bobby was asked only recently after he joined Petrie's group.

"They know he's with the FBI." Said Mr. P in his deep voice.

Bobby Mathews isn't that smart so she could see how his cover could be blown. All it takes is torture…or maybe…they've been listening in on our conversation in the hotel room and in the secret chamber. If that's the case, then he should know who I am but the conversation they had did not seem like he knows. So the question is:

"How do you know that?" Unless that bastard found a way to contact Mr. P, that would explain how.

"Do you know this woman?"

Lucy didn't have to take the cell phone from Mr. P take a closer look. So many things have happened, she had forgotten about the escort. "Where is she?"

"you know her?"

It seems that Mr. P is back to his normal state of talking again. Lucy absolutely hates it when her question isn't answered. "Where is she? Is she okay?" Letting them know who she is would not help, so Lucy hid the fact that she is an escort working for that bastard and only told them what they need to know; She, like Bobby, is taken against their will.

"She mentioned you but…she doesn't know your name, she said she has an important message for you."

"She escaped?" Escape from that bastard sounds impossible.

"Bring her in."

 _She's here?_ Lucy was surprised with Mr. P's decision to bring the escort here when he knows nothing about her. What made him think that this isn't a trap? Lucy realized why he was so impatient when he learned that he was given a deadline. In 3 days, Bobby will be executed if Lucy doesn't comply.

"Are you okay?"

It wasn't Lucy's intention but she couldn't avoid the hug. Lucy gently patted the escort's back, letting everyone know that her arms are barely touching her. She wanted to see Amy's reaction but could not since she's in the back of her. Hearing no response and only quiet sobbing, Lucy allowed her to continue. What is she supposed to do? The poor woman spent 8 years as an escort under the control of someone whose power surpassed that of her father's and hers. "You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." She regretted for saying that because the hold the escort had on became tighter. The volume of her sobbing also increased. So there's only one thing she could do. Pretend to be hurt. It works all the time. But the truth is she did want to sit down. Her injuries might not be severe but the wound in her abdomen hurts with every movement.

Lucy has no intention of hiding the message given to her by the escort but just needed a moment to think this thru. Why not keep the escort? The answer to this question is very simple. It's because he thinks I wouldn't give a damn about her, a mere prostitute. Whether she dies or not, it wouldn't have made any difference to him. The message is clear. He's using Bobby to stop the secret service from interfering. _He thinks I'm being held._

"What does he want?" Max was confused when the woman whispered the message into Lucy's ear. Is there a reason for being so secretive?

"He wants…the last key…"

* * *

In the secret chamber one day ago

Schaeffer's son wanted to kill her even though he has no idea who she is except that she's involved with his father's death. That bastard wanted to see her die, a slow painful death. There was nothing she could do to prevent it from happening. The only thing she could do is stall as long as she could and hoped Anthony's followers are doing something to save her. The time they set to meet passed 2 hours ago. They should know that she's in trouble and are probably trying to find her location.

"What did I ever do to you?! The least you could do is tell me before I die!"

Lucy didn't think the leader would deny her last request. He did not but he didn't give him a reason except for the fact he didn't like her. There must be another reason why he didn't like her because people usually find her likeable the first time they meet unless he feels threatened by her.

"Have we met before? If we have, I'm sorry, but I can't remember. I lost my memory a year ago. I only found out about this recently."

Lucy held in the pain as she took another deep breath.

"Did I kill your brother, your father, your cousin? your nephew? If I did, then I can tell you that person deserved to die…because I wouldn't kill anyone for no reason."

It wasn't an appropriate thing to say but she needed to say things that would push him over the edge so he couldn't hold in anymore.

"Did I sleep with your mother? If you think I did, I can tell you I did not because I have no interest in older woman, unless she's hot..."

Lucy let out a small laugh to see if the comment would trigger a response from him. Getting no response, Lucy tried another tactic.

"Did I sleep with your girlfriend? If I did, I can tell you it's because she didn't love you anymore! You can't give her what she wants. But I could!"

Not being able to see his face, she couldn't tell what he's thinking. But she knows he's listening because he didn't comment on anything she said. It's not his girlfriend. Who else am I missing? His wife? Does he even have one? Maybe I stole something from him? Is there a need to kill me for that?

"Did I FUCK your sister?!"

Sometimes using vulgar language is more effective because most people don't like their family members being talked about in that way.

"If I did, I can tell you it was consensual because I would never force a woman to have sex with me. Things just didn't work out, you know. What's your sister's name? Where is she? Let me talk to her. Let me apologize to her, let me make it up to her, okay?"

His response after a moment of silence sent her to a state of shock. Out of all the reasons she has given him, she didn't think this would be the reason.

"If you think I killed Brooke, then I can tell you I did not!"

* * *

Part 3

That moment was when Amy found out that she had been lying to her. She didn't want to but had to tell that bastard that she had not seen Brooke for years but only ran into her a year ago. She had to tell him how Brooke died in her arms so he would believe that Brooke gave her the last 'key' before she passed away. It seems that Brooke didn't tell him about her other than the fact that she had a relationship with someone who is related to the Reynold's because why else would he still think that I'm a man? At that moment, she thought that he knew about her gender but there was nothing he said that indicated that.

"He thinks I have the last key."

Lucy had to make him think that she does to stop him from wanting to kill her. She was surprised that it worked. Not only did he prevent Schaeffer's son from killing her, he let everyone out. He had to if he wants the last key. But it was because the structure that suddenly became unstable with water leaking from the ceiling and lights flickering that caused him to make the decision to let them go. There was no escape regardless because the only way out was using the underwater vessel which will go back to the way it came from, where he will be waiting for them. That's what she thought until something hit the underwater vessel, causing it to stop functioning in the middle of the route. It was dark. It was cold. It was only a matter of time when oxygen runs out with six of them cramped inside it. There was nothing they could do except wait for a rescue but they didn't have to wait long to make the decision not to wait. Water was seeping thru the side of the door. Everyone tried to break the window but was unable to do so with the surrounding pressure. If it wasn't for Amy who had saved the last 2 bullets to be used against Schaeffer's son if necessary, they would've all died.

"Do you mean…you don't have this…'key'?" Having heard about the secret 'key' from Amy, Max is curious to know if Lucy did lie to save herself and Amy.

Lucy heard but didn't respond because she's more concerned with what Amy is thinking right now. She didn't have a chance to explain before but now she can.

"There's a reason why I didn't tell you." Lucy placed her hand on her abdomen as she walked towards Amy and bent down to her level. "I didn't want you to think that I was with Brooke. I was...but it's not like that. She was sick. She was dying. She just wanted me to spend the rest of her days with her."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but could we get back to the more important stuff? We only have 3 days." Max said.

At this moment, Lucy expected Amy to say 'I understand' but was surprised that she did not as if…she doesn't care. _Okay, that hurts._ What hurts more is when Amy continues with the questions about the key.

"I don't have it." Lucy returned to her seat on the end of the dining table with one hand by her side, the other on her left waist. "I'm hungry. Can we get dinner?"

"Luc…" Amy had forgotten who else is here. But what's done is done. She can only correct it by not calling her name again which probably has given the escort the idea that Lucy's real name is Luke. "They're going to kill him." Amy understood why Lucy is suddenly acting this way. _But_ _now is not the time, Lucy._ If she has it with her, that would be great. But if it's in London, she's not sure if 3 days would be enough time.

"Can I get an order of steak, mash potato, corn and a bottle of wine? I'm not really in the mood for fish or seafood." Everyone is staring at her. Lucy again ignored Max's question about the key and let her know that she changed her mind about the steak and would like pan seared chicken with mushroom and asparagus instead. Picturing blood in the juicy steak is enough for her to change her mind, even if it is cow blood.

Her request is granted since everyone is hungry. Max tried to get back to the subject while eating but Lucy knew better than to answer her. In her eyes, Bobby is a jerk but she didn't think he deserve to die. She would save him if she could but she's not going to risk her own life to save his.

"He said I have to go with you."

Lucy heard the escort but something else caught her attention instead. It might be only a glance but Amy's expression, looking as if she doesn't care, that's what she found strange.

"You're staying here. I'm not giving them a chance to hurt you again."

"But he said I have to."

"Why?"

"I…don't know."

Lucy could only think of one reason but kept it to herself. _Use her as a threat if necessary._

"If you don't have the key, then…" Max trailed off when a sudden thought appeared in her head. She could just imagine how dangerous the situation will be. Once he finds out she doesn't have it, then her life will be in danger. She'll need a lot of protection. The meeting will have to be very thought-out. "Where does he want you to go?"

"I don't know." Lucy dug her fork into another piece of chicken and put it into her mouth.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Max waited but didn't get a response. She didn't expect her to keep it to herself but realized the reason she could be hiding it. _Do you still think you can hide it from the government?_ Not getting a response, Max asked the blonde whom she thought would understand the seriousness of the situation until she gave the same response.

"She doesn't know." Lucy said as she continued with her dinner.

It didn't make sense to Max so she continued trying to get the blonde to talk by giving her a clearer picture of what will happen to her if she does not cooperate. This usually works but not this time. The glance the blonde gave to Lucy clearly shows that she's hiding it in fear of consequences if she let anyone else know. _What is she afraid of? Her? Him? Why?_ "Look, no one can hurt you anymore. We're here to protect you." Max heard about the human auction fundraising event being used as a cover where sex auction was involved and possibly prostitution ring but Amy didn't say anything about this young blonde sitting next to her except that she was being held captive like Bobby. According to Mr. P who got only her name and background check with no criminal record, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her but it seems that she has something to hide.

"She doesn't know." Lucy again said without looking at anyone and continued eating her meal as if to say 'That's enough, stop asking'. That worked but it didn't stop her lover from asking.

"I know you don't care about him, but I do. This is my fault. It's my fault he got captured."

 _Amy, this isn't your fault. He got caught because he only cares about himself._

"He's going to die because of me!"

 _Amyyyy…_ Lucy didn't expect her to put the blame on herself.

"If you're not going to help him, then I will. Max, give me the phone." Amy was surprised to learn from Mr. P that Jackman, Delmonte, Bianco and everyone who got out safely lied about not having been in the secret chamber; even Schaeffer's son and his associate feigned memory loss of what happened. _Why would they even think that they can get away with this?_ If no one has the guts to point him out, then she knows who can.

"Who are you calling?" Max asked but didn't get a response and saw how frustrated Amy became, waiting for the person on the end of the other line to pick up. She's confused as to why Amy didn't leave a message and instead called again, not twice but three times before hanging up and glaring at the brunette.

"Do you want me to die?" Lucy was thinking of saying something else, but somehow the glare and the hatred that Amy was showing her caused her to blurt that out.

"Of course not."

Lucy knew that and is satisfied to get her lover to change her tone towards her. "I don't have the key. That's the truth. I don't know where he wants me to go. That's also the truth…because…I can't remember…where Brooke's favorite place…is."

The moment Lucy heard the message from the escort, she tried to remember the places she and Brooke went to but nothing stood out. She tried to recall the conversation they had a year ago when Brooke talked about their moments together. Besides Yosemite, she couldn't think of any places that Brooke talked about that could be considered as her favorite place. She has no intention of not telling them but just needed time to think it thru. But she didn't think Amy would think of her as someone who would take advantage of the situation and lie for the purpose of wanting her ex dead. _That hurts. That really hurts._ If she has the ability to do so, she would leave this house right now. But knowing that they won't let her, there is only one thing she could do.

"Luc…" Amy again stopped herself in time from finishing the second syllable but was unable to stop Lucy from leaving the dining room. Letting out a tired breath, she suggested to call it a night. It's late. There's nothing anyone can do now even if they know where the location is because whereever it is is not going to be where Bobby is. But it might be where the vault is which she doesn't care about.

Standing in the balcony, looking out at the dark night in front of the shore, Lucy blew out a deep frustrated breath. She's not thinking of Brooke's favorite place. She's not thinking of Amy. Who she is thinking of is the young woman who passed away a few hours ago. "Why did you do that?" She regretted for not objecting to Anthony's plan when she learned from Anthony who else will be there. She regretted letting Anthony put a tracker inside of the young woman who did not reject to it. If it wasn't for her, it would've been impossible to locate them in the darkness of the night, in the vastness of the Pacific ocean. "You didn't deserve this." If anyone should, it should be her father. It should be the one who thought of the plan to use the megastar to get her father out. It should be the one who almost got her killed. _It should be them._ "I'll get revenge for you." Thinking of that moment when Will kissed her cheek, then her lips, she still couldn't understand what caused her to do so. "Seeba…What does that mean?"

"Luc…"

Hearing Amy's voice and the knock, Lucy drew in a deep breath and wiped her tears before opening the door. Seeing her lover wheeling the wheelchair forward into the bedroom reminded her of how she used to be. Amy might not be seriously injured, but the thought of putting her in that situation where she could have been made her regret all the decisions she made.

With one knee on the floor, Lucy apologized without explaining what she's apologizing for and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, placing her face on her lover's lap. "Will's dead. Amy. She's dead." Feeling a gentle stroke on her head, Lucy described that moment when she heard Will's last breath including the kiss she had given her. "I don't know why she kissed me." She didn't plan on telling her about the kiss but somehow it just came out. Not only the kiss, but also everything she learned about the young woman who died to save hers.

Amy heard about Will's death a moment ago from Max and now hearing about the tracker in Will's body, she now understood why Will did not try to leave when she gave her the chance to do so. She now understood how the helicopters came at the right moment to rescue them. "She likes you." She noticed the way Will looked at Lucy and now just hearing about the kiss confirms her thought.

"But I didn't…I don't know her." Lucy felt it was necessary to tell her that she didn't do anything to cause Will to have that type of feeling towards her.

"She knew you're David." If Max didn't tell her, she would not have known that Will is one of the terrorists. If Max didn't tell her how Will was calling for 'David' repeatedly, she wouldn't have known how much she was affected by that incident. "She thought you died because of her."

"She died because of me." Letting her tears fall on her bearded face, Lucy allowed her lover to wipe them away and only realizes later that Amy is trying to make a point because what she said doesn't explain why Will would fall for her.

"I know how you feel. I don't want Bobby to die because of me."

"Amy, I'm telling you the truth." Lucy let her lover take a good look at her to let her see that she's not lying. Getting angry would have the same result but there is a chance that she will have to sleep alone and that's not what she wants to do tonight.

An apology from Amy is unnecessary, but Lucy is happy to get it. Getting Amy to sleep next to her is what she wants, but she didn't expect her to continue with the questions, although she did feel that Amy has the right to know after surviving a near death experience. The questions weren't about Brooke but about everything else.

It didn't take long to explain because she expected Amy to have heard from Max how she was able to find them with the information given by Anthony. Amy should know by now why I pretended to want to kill her. Amy should know by now that I had a plan before I was captured, even though being captured wasn't part of the plan. As for the secret codes, Amy now knows that one of the secret codes is from Jehan and the 'key' that Jehan was looking for once belonged to Uncle Joe who was murdered because of it. If Amy had asked how I got the key, I would've told her another person died because of it and she would've been shocked to learn who had the 'key' all along, someone she knows, someone who had no idea what was given to her as a tip from a customer who was murdered that same day. If it wasn't for Alexis who kept the laminated hundred dollar bill given to her by Uncle Joe all these years, Lucy wouldn't have remembered that her mother had once given her something similar before she passed away.

"What about your father's key?"

Lucy was hoping Amy didn't ask because it hurts every time she thinks about it. How did her mother get the key? Did she steal it? Did father give it to her? It didn't make sense if he did considering that her mother wasn't involved with his businesses. What made sense is if her mother had found out about his affair and she stole it from him while knowing how valuable it is to him. It might only be an assumption but the more she thought about it, the more her mind wanders, wondering if her mother's death is a result of what she stole…wondering if her father…

"You had it with you?" It seems odd that Petrie didn't notice what was in her luggage. Amy might not know what the 'key' looks like until last night, but she expected Petrie to find something out of the ordinary in her luggage. Although Petrie did say she found something out of the norm, men's clothing and a fake penis that looks and feels very real were not what Amy considered out of the norm.

"I remembered where it was…" Lucy had Uncle Joe's key with her which Petrie failed to notice that there was anything strange about the laminated $100 bill but she didn't have her father's. Knowing that she might not be able to get it once she lands, she told Anthony ahead of time exactly where she put it many years ago, near the edge of her mother's tombstone, buried a few inches into the ground. "Anthony, he sent someone…to give it to me…at the event." Amy should know by now when the delivery was made since she had been following her everywhere in the fundraising event except the men's restroom. "Amy, there is something else I want to tell you." Talking about the 'key' made her think about Brooke. Not that she could remember if Brooke gave her a 'key', but is Brooke's last words that made her realize how fortunate she is to have another chance to be with the woman she loves. Like Max said, nobody knows what will happen in the future. "I…mm…sorry" An apology is not what she had wanted to say but the small scar in Amy's scalp that she didn't noticed before forced those words to come out. What she had wanted to say was she wanted to be with her but decided to show her instead. Lucy leaned in and kissed her cheek with the intention of doing more than just that but it seems that her lover is too tired to do anything else except give her body a rest.

"It's late. Let's talk tomorrow."

After Amy turned off the lamp on her side, Lucy was about to do the same until she saw what side Amy was sleeping on. It wasn't on her back and it wasn't towards her.

"Amy"

"Good night."

That was all Lucy needed to know that she made a mistake of talking about the 'keys' earlier. What she should have talked about was what she did with the escort and why she had to.

* * *

 **Part 4**

Having sex with the escort was never part of Lucy's plan, although she was told that it was required to gain access to the secret chamber. _Why? Who made that ridiculous rule?_ That was Lucy's question which wasn't answered but an idea was given to her.

 _No one has to know you didn't have sex with her. All you have to do is get her to trust you._

Even though the escort said there weren't any cameras, Lucy knew better. But what about the bathroom? There could be one. But with the lights off and the hot shower running, the only way anyone can see what they're doing is if the cameras have night vision capability. Thanks to Amy who couldn't control herself from reacting on her jealousy, Lucy had a reason to go into the bathroom with the escort to clean themselves up from the wine that was poured onto them and took the opportunity to make an offer the escort can't refuse. Who wouldn't want to leave that place?

Last night, Lucy made a mistake of not telling Amy. Today, she planned on doing so but didn't think Max would be the one demanding an explanation, interrupting her in the middle of getting dressed. What she also didn't expect was how Max found out. "Amy, it's not what it looks like."

"Then explain to me why your face is between her legs!"

"Max…" Amy signaled with a 'quiet' gesture since she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Where did you get this?" Lucy wasn't trying to divert Max's question but Max thought she was.

"Answer my question! What were you doing?!"

"Max…sshh…" Amy said.

The moment Max saw Lucy making out with another chick in the video, she saw enough and wanted to know why she's cheating on Amy, but didn't notice how calm Amy was until now. If anyone should be mad, it should be her. "What's going on with you? Why are you acting like you don't care?"

Lucy would like to know as well. That moment inside the chamber might not be an appropriate time to ask, but last night was and now is.

"…because we don't have time for this now…"

Lucy wasn't expecting that but did find her response to be logical. Her concern for Bobby was obvious to everyone last night and now her frustration is visible to her and Max. Seeing her lover's eyes looking down on the floor, Lucy came to realize how much it was hurting her. _Did you think I did it so you wouldn't want to be with me? No, Amy, that's not why._ It seems that Amy didn't ask because the answer will not change what she saw in the video. It seems that Amy wants to forget but is having a difficult time preventing it from affecting her.

"Amy, I can explain."

"…please do…" Max placed the laptop on the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

It's none of Max's business but Lucy didn't see any harm in letting her know the truth. Besides, Max seems adamant about not leaving. Lucy assisted Amy towards the end of the bed to sit next to Max, then knelt on one knee, a gesture which Max was surprised by.

There was touching but only in areas that could be seen. There was kissing but the kissing stopped to a point where it gave others the idea that she was giving the escort oral sex. The penetration didn't happen. Only she and the escort knew. What could be seen was movement which gave others the idea that she was penetrating the escort from behind. She had no intention of having fake sex until she noticed the cleanliness of the room, the room that required a security code to open, a code that she got from Jehan.

Curiosity of the second door led her into that room. She was surprised to find what was in it. Diamonds, lots of them. But diamonds aren't as attractive as gold these days. It depends on the purity which is probably the reason those diamonds are still there. Not only diamonds, there were boxes of different types of weapons but no ammunition, at least she couldn't see any. As they were about to leave, a feeling of being watched gave her an idea. Of course they were being watched. To think that there wouldn't be a hidden camera in that room of diamonds would be idiotic. Even though it required a secret code to get in, she realized that someone else has it because there was no dust on the shelves or tables as if someone had been there before. So she took that opportunity to show those behind the camera who she really is; a man with no other purpose of going into that room other than to have sex with the escort. If the escort didn't want to, she would stop but was surprised that she didn't and allowed her to continue, doing more than just kissing. With aisles of shelves inside the room, she found the perfect place to continue without letting those behind the camera see but only let them see what she wanted them to see. She lifted the escort on the table located between two high shelves. With her head between the escort's legs, the only one who knew what she was doing would be the escort who gave a spectacular performance that would make any guy's private part react. But Lucy didn't think that performance would be enough to convince anyone so she had the escort get off the table before removing her panties which could be seen. What happened later was a performance that exceeded her expectations.

"If I didn't, that guy, Richard Delmonte, he would've recognized me."

Richard Delmonte, aka Little Dicky Delmonte by those who despised him, might have a mask on, but his baldness and his square face made him easily recognizable. But it was his cane with carvings of a dragon and the aged spot on the side of his shiny scalp that caught her eye.

"He knew my father and we've met before."

The moment Lucy saw him looking at her, she panicked and did the only thing she could think of, leave the room with the escort but without Amy because Petrie and Bobby were heading towards her.

"Forgive me?"

Her intention for having sex with the escort is to convince those behind the camera and if necessary, she would use that to convince Little Dicky Delmonte that she is not who he thinks she is. There is a chance that he might not. But she knew that everyone was there for a reason and that is to open the vault that requires all 'keys' to be present. How many keys are there? She's not sure but she had no doubt the leader would know who she is related to when it's time to use the 'keys' and if Little Dicky Delmonte knows whose keys she has, he might just be able to recognize her as the one who offered half a million dollars for his playmate many years ago, the redhead with the unique blue eyes and the sweetest voice she had ever heard of.

Max heard and couldn't believe that she fell for it again and immediately played the video again. The video might not be clear but their movements are clear to the point that convinced her that Lucy was touching the woman's private parts, even though no private parts could be seen.

"Does she know who you are?" She should if the sex had been real. On a second thought, it's possible that she might not because of the position she was in.

Lucy has no idea and didn't respond because she's more interested in what Amy has to say. The sex might not have been real but the touching and kissing were. Amy's blank expression is a good sign, better than what it was a moment ago. Last time, she got a slap on the face for touching the megastar. This time, no slap on the face is a good sign. No movement other than the hazel green eyes looking deeply at her is also a good sign.

"I'm sorry."

Lucy leaned up for a kiss on the lips and was disappointed that she was again prevented from doing so. But this time, Amy has a good reason to. Max is sitting right next to her.

"Lock the door on your way out." Lucy didn't find it necessary to get Max's attention by coughing or giving any other hints than to just say it bluntly.

Max was focusing on the video and didn't notice until she heard the brunette's request. She still has questions but decided that she could wait and headed towards the door with the laptop but not before giving the bossy brunette an eye roll.

"Max, wait…"

Calling Max to wait is not a good sign. Lucy hoped what she's thinking is not what Amy is thinking. Is she still upset?

"Amy, we have people looking into it. All we can do now is wait."

Lucy heard the door closed and locked behind her. Max is gone. They're alone in the bedroom. Lucy didn't tell her everything but told her what she felt was important.

"Forgive me?"

Not getting a response, Lucy considered it as a good sign and moved in for a kiss. This time, she remained in the position a bit longer and hoped Amy doesn't pull away. _She didn't_. Getting Amy to reciprocate, Lucy leaned forward while placing gentle kisses on her lips, then her cheek, then her neck until she heard moaning. She didn't expect this to happen this morning but seeing her lover lying flat on the bed with legs dangling on the edge, she couldn't control herself from not continuing what her horny mind is thinking of.

"I love you."

By now, Amy should know that she has no plans of leaving her ever again. Lucy leaned forward, kissed her once on the lips and didn't stop there, letting her lover know what she wants. Removing Amy's shirt, bra and shorts was easy. Removing her own clothing was a piece of cake since she had only a robe on. Sex in the morning, they've done it before but it has been awhile and it's never like this, not on the end of the bed with Amy's long legs opening wide, waiting for her. Placing one kiss on her lover's lips, Lucy again confessed her love before pressing her hips against the body underneath her…again…and again…and again. Looking down, seeing her lover in all her glory, the sight in front of her was too captivating and tempting not to do anything other than to look.

"…uhhh…mmmmm…"

Hearing a long satisfying moan, Lucy repeated the action on her lover's other breast, licking, nipping, and finally sucking while kneading the other with her left hand.

"…uhhhh…Lucyyyy"

Lucy would like to continue kissing other parts of her body but hearing her name being called, she understood what Amy wants but is the eff word at the end of her name that gave it away. She's more than happy to comply.

"Lucy!"

Lucy would be beyond satisfied with the outcome, with what she is allowed to do if it had been real. Blinking a few times after shutting her eyes tight for a short moment, Lucy turned her attention from her lover's chest to the hazel green eyes that were looking down at her with frustration. _God damn porn._ It's not like she's never watched porn before. She has when she was younger. But she didn't anticipate on how hours of watching strangers having sex a few months ago could affect her mind. What she was imagining a moment ago came from a video that she had seen with porn stars performing sex and somehow her mind had replaced herself as the male, making love to Amy in a way that they've never done before, in a way that she has never thought about before.

"hmm?" Lucy wasn't allowed to continue after successfully getting Amy to lie flat on the bed. What she got were questions about Little Dicky Delmonte.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem…"

"Fine, I'm fine." Lucy again shook her head to clear her mind of memories of the sex videos. If she didn't have a purpose, she wouldn't have gone into those websites, although she is satisfied with the outcome of not being able to find what she was looking for. But seeing her lover's cleavage peeking out a moment ago, the memories of those explicit scenes caused her mind to have horny thoughts while disregarding everything else including the fact that she hasn't had breakfast yet.

"So where is she now?" When Amy heard how she and Scud orchestrated the death of the redhead in order to save her, she was surprised to learn what the young Lucy Diamond would do for a woman and not just any woman, but a woman who had no interest in her, a woman who was owned by a crime boss who's more powerful than she was.

"I don't know. We didn't keep in touch." Lucy said as she lifted herself off the bed and put the penis strap on, the boxer shorts, then the jeans. Although Lucy would like to at that time, there was no point in doing so since the redhead isn't into woman. But the redhead did thank her for saving her life in a way that satisfied her which she could still remember. "hmmmmm" A small smile escaped as that moment suddenly flowed into her mind. _God damn it._ Lucy shook her head again while breathing out loudly to clear those kinky thoughts.

"Then what about Brooke?"

It was a question that Lucy needed clarification to. "What about Brooke?" Lucy continued to wrap her chest with her back facing Amy.

"I mean…what do you remember about her?"

Lucy took the black shirt from the chair and sat next to Amy on the edge of the bed. She didn't understand why Amy asked until she had a moment to think about it. "Amy, I don't know where Brooke's favorite place is. We went to so many different places. There was no specific place that she…"

"What is your favorite place when you were with her?"

The question caught off her off-guard which took her a moment to understand what Amy is thinking of. All this time, she was thinking of a famous place, a tourist attraction, the Yosemite, the beaches in Miami, Niagra Falls, and possibly 7 Wonders of the world which Brooke had mentioned that she wanted to go to. It didn't occur to her what Brooke's favorite place could be until Amy confessed.

"My favorite place is with you, back home in London."

Lucy understood and believes that Amy could be right. But at this moment, her mind isn't thinking about Brooke but about the one in front of her who would rather die than save herself. Lucy reached up, gently caressed her lover's cheek before pulling her closer, wrapping her uninjured right arm above her lover's shoulder. This moment is what she has been waiting for. This moment would have been a good time to make love since she's hungry for sex more than food, that is until she heard Amy's question which caused her to immediately pull back with brows frowning in confusion, but more in shock of what was asked and who asked it. "What?"

"the place…where you…made love…with her, that could be her favorite place…"

 _Oh my god_. Lucy can't believe where the conversation is heading to and what Amy is willing to put herself thru to save that nincompoop Bobby. Nobody wants to know where their lover had sex with their ex and that includes herself and she is certain that Amy doesn't want to know either and asks only because time is running out.

"Your first time…with her. Where is it?"

Answering her question would hurt her. "Amy, don't do this."

"Do you remember where it was?"

Lucy quickly buttoned the black shirt and hoped Amy would stop asking. It was painful to just hear the question. She knew how painful it must be for Amy to ask it. _Damn it._ _Shouldn't have the escort stay in the same house._ If the escort is not here, she wouldn't have to put on the male disguise and wear long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans in this sunny Hawaiian weather. She could be wearing shorts and T-shirt like Amy.

"I don't remember."

"Would Scud know?"

 _Oh my god._ Lucy took one more look at herself in the mirror to make sure the beard is in place while ignoring the question.

"Does Anthony know?"

The only way to stop Amy from asking is to leave the room.

"Lucy…wait!"

Grasping firmly on the doorknob, Lucy shut her eyes tight for a short moment before turning around. She didn't want to but felt it's the only way to stop Amy from asking.

"Amy, I remember where you and I almost did it, it was in the house along the beach in Barcelona. I remember where we did it the first time, it was back at home in London that night I proposed to you. I remember where I made love to you…because I…love…you. My mind…chose not to remember where I did it with Brooke…because she dumped me, she left me, she hurt me…and because... _sorry Brooke..._ Brooke slept with me…so I wouldn't make it to an important meeting." Lucy left it at that and left the room, leaving Amy standing with one crutch under her arm, the other on the floor.

It was a cruel thing to say about Brooke. But she had to, to stop Amy from asking and to stop her from thinking that there is anybody else besides her even if her ex is dead. _Where did we made love? God…I don't remember…in a hotel somewhere…probably._ Lucy dug her fork into the yolk while aware that 2 pairs of eyes have been staring at her. As soon as Max asked the first question, Lucy took the opportunity to ask about the video which she sensed Max's reluctance to answer since her question was ignored but responded anyway.

"It was addressed to her but was delivered to the police station. They thought it was delivered to the wrong address. Then they found her name in the database, they contacted Mr. P and Mr. P contacted me."

"Who else have seen it?"

"Just us…"

Lucy is confused until Max clarified that the video requires a password which the escort was able to access after trying a few times. Clearly it was sent to her for a purpose. Seeing the look of concern on the escort's face, Lucy knows what she is thinking even before she spoke.

"He has others."

"He won't. I won't let him. He just wants to make sure that I show up." Lucy said.

"He might already have."

It's possible that the videos of the escort's intimate moments are already out there in the pornography sites but putting it out there would mean that the ones she was with would be exposed too. Who are they? If they are people like Little Dicky Delmonte, then she doesn't think he will. "If he did, he wouldn't have sent this." If he did, he would've given her the website address where the video is located. It may have sounded logical but some people don't behave logically and that bastard seems to be one of them because she still couldn't figure out why he left them in the chamber for four hours before letting them know of his demands. Lucy placed her hand over the escort to comfort her and slowly pulled back the moment she noticed the other blonde coming in and returned her focus back to eating her breakfast which prompted Max to notice something is wrong.

"okay…what happened?"

It's Max being Max again…being nosy and concerned for her friend. It seems that Max isn't the only one who noticed a change in Amy's behavior. The escort did too and gave Amy an explanation of the video which Lucy stopped her from doing so. "She knows."

"Oh…then can you tell me…why…?"

"No." Lucy spoke with authority to let her know that she shouldn't be asking and noticed that she was confused more than disappointed.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? He has what? Others? What others?"

It's Max being Max again, being nosy, wanting to know everything, down to every little detail, even things that doesn't concern her. "No." Lucy again spoke in a command, letting her know to butt out. "It doesn't concern you."

"Look, if you don't tell me everything, I can't help you."

"You can't help her. Only I can." Lucy said.

Max's sudden movement, getting off her seat in a rapid pace caught everyone's attention.

"Stop your freaking attitude!"

Max felt like swearing but had learned to quit swearing years ago by replacing the F word with something else. "If it wasn't for us, you would've died. It's because of your freaking arrogance or whatever it is inside of you that made you think you're above all of us that killed her. She died because of you. Remember her? You're injured. How do you think you can help her when you can't even help yourself?"

"Max…"

"Amy! he needs to know…he can't do this by himself. He's going to get someone else killed."

Max said what she has to say and was waiting for Lucy to respond but all she got was eyes narrowing at her. To deal with people like her, yelling wouldn't help and only makes the situation worse. She knew that but she just couldn't contain her emotions within anymore.

"Mr. P called earlier." Max said in a calmer tone. "He said Brooke doesn't have a brother, she doesn't have any siblings. Do you want to tell us what you know or are you going to keep us guessing?"

Amy now understood why Max is so furious.

"Amy, I didn't know." Lucy first had to clarify that she wasn't hiding information, although she did feel that bastard isn't Brooke's brother since Brooke never mentioned having any siblings. He could've been her step brother or her cousin since she was raised by her uncle. But if she had to make a guess, she would guess that bastard is Brooke's ex.

"now you tell us!" Max showed her frustration by kicking the leg of the chair.

"I'm only guessing." Lucy didn't see a point in getting frustrated over this and remained calm. "She never mentioned him. She only said she had relationships. He could be her cousin, I don't know."

"Cousin? Then why would her cousin want you dead? Why would her cousin want Amy to kill you? What did you do to her that was so awful that he would want your girlfriend to kill you?"

"Max. She left him."

Silence surrounded the room. Amy could see that Lucy didn't like her announcing to everybody that she was the one who got dumped.

"Then it doesn't make sense. Why would he want you dead if he knows she's not into you? What did you do to her after she dumped you? Were you stalking her? Did you do something to him so he would stay away? Did you threaten him?" Max didn't realize that she might have answered her own question until the words came out of her mouth.

Stalking? Amy found that to be possible since Lucy had once kidnapped her to make her go out with her. Threatened him to stay away? It didn't seem possible before but knowing what Lucy did with Lucas, her own step-brother, to force him to stay away from the megastar, nothing is impossible for the former criminal leader when it comes to love.

Lucy found Max's question to be pointless. What does it matter why he wanted me dead? She was hoping Max could find something on him. But it seems that she'll have to use the old way of doing things.

"Did you try threatening Richard Delmonte?"

"with what?"

Lucy expected that answer and rolled her eyes, letting Max know that she was expecting that and more importantly letting Max know how useless the law enforcement could be.

"Laws are created to protect people and that includes criminals. If you play by the rules, you will lose." Max should know what she meant by that. All they have to do is threaten Delmonte with something to force him to talk. Torturing could work too but it would be difficult to kidnap him since he is always surrounded by bodyguards. "If you're not willing to do that, then let me know." Good cops exist but cops have been known to cheat to get the criminals and those who got caught paid a price for it. Knowing how psychotic Max was when she was younger, Lucy isn't sure if Max is willing to take that risk. If anyone finds out, she could get demoted or fired or worse, sent to prison for breaking the law. "I'm going for a walk."

Having had a full day walking alone by herself along the beautiful Wailea beach of Maui, Lucy felt more relaxed after getting a chance to clear her mind. Clearing her mind of worries was easy especially when the beach is full of ladies in bikinis until she found out that she would be sleeping alone. "Amyyyyy" Lucy sighed loudly inside the room which nobody could hear but herself. She had thought her explanation would clear things up but realized that her blonde lover couldn't get over the fact that she had kissed the escort and touched her in areas that would be considered as cheating regardless of the reason. "Amyyy, I had to." She wished her voice could be heard in the room down the hall but knowing who Amy is sleeping with, Max most likely agreed with the sleeping arrangement since she pissed her off this morning.

"Amy, do you agree with what she said this morning?" Max thought about it but couldn't decide.

"no."

"but she's right, you know." Max thought about what she could threaten Delmonte with. The first thing that popped into her head is to frame him with illegal possession of drugs which she could easily do.

"I know, but you're not her. Max, she's different from us. She can and has done it before and it doesn't bother her because she believes what she did was right. But you…you're an agent..."

"Amy, you're no different from me. So how could you sleep with her if you know what she did was wrong?" Max quickly realized that she had said the wrong thing after asking. "I'm not trying to separate you two…she does have a lot of good qualities…which I admire…" Not getting a response, Max apologized for blurting out without thinking and diverted the question to something else. "Did you know when she called Anthony? She's one step ahead of us again."

In the afternoon, Max received a call from Anthony which surprised her but realized that he was returning a call from the previous day when Amy used her phone to call him. Since she had him on the phone, she took the opportunity to ask for help and realized that Lucy already did. Not only that, she learned that Anthony is currently working on something but didn't explain what. If successful, they would be able to find out who that leader of the cult is within a day or two.

"Is she always like this? Keeps everything to herself, doesn't tell you anything until you ask…so freaking annoying…"

Another loud sigh escaped her mouth into the darkness. Her eyes closed to let her mind rest. She expected Amy to say something to defend the brunette because Amy always does but is surprised that she didn't get a response this time.

"Hang in there, Bobby…"


	41. Chapter 41

**Part 4: Updated 10/14/17**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Part 1**

How long has it been since she felt comfortable with the life she chose? How long has it been since her mind stopped worrying about the safety for her son and herself? It was many years ago, but at this moment, standing in front of the floor to ceiling window, looking at the darkness outside as it slowly hovers over the city of Manhattan, she felt she had made the wrong choice of being with the man who saved her from a life of pain, hardship, and possibly self-destruction. A life with a married man who first showed her kindness without return, a life without having to work and knowing she would have everything she needed were reasons she decided to be with him but one thing she didn't expect to happen was for him to die so soon. What she also didn't expect was that her life and her son's would again be in danger because of the man she was with.

"What's happening out there?" –

City lights under the night sky with drizzling rain may seem beautiful, but at this moment, all she could see is gloominess filled with pain, all she could think about is the man she had once fallen in love with. No, she wasn't reminiscing the happiness she had with him. She was thinking of how she could've been so blind to be in love with a devil. Their encounter wasn't an accident. This, she realized a few weeks ago when she was asked the one question that she had never thought he would ask. That moment he asked, it was clear to her that he came back into her life for a reason. It's clear to her that the man who left her years ago is the same man today, a man of greed, a man who is never satisfied with what he has, a man with a manipulative mind whom she now considers to be very dangerous because his profession gave others the idea that he could be trusted. She knew there was a reason why he was eager to help but it just never occurred to her that his ultimate goal was to get information about the secret. After letting him know that she doesn't have the 'key', she noticed that he found her words untruthful. He may have stopped bothering her since that day but she knew that she needed to do something to keep him away forever.

"You'll be safe here."

If she had not confess of her original intention, if she had not willingly gave information about the secret organization that Lucy's father was involved in, and lastly if she had not beg for help, Anthony never would have known why she would need protection from the man whom she was once with. He never would've have found out just how many people knew about the secret and are still looking for it.

"Where is Lucas?"

When Anthony heard from Zasha that Lucas has the video of the megastar, he was shocked to learn that the copy he had was only a copy. If his was a copy, he has no doubt that the one Lucas has would be a copy too. The question is where did he get that?

"out…with friends…"

"Shiniya, he needs to stay here until…."

"I know." If she could stop Lucas from going out, she would. But having seen his mood changed to the point where silence became more frequent between them, she did not stop him from meeting with his friends. Hopefully, they will get him to see that losing the megastar is not the end of the world. "He has bodyguards with him."

As good as his men are, following someone in the city of Manhattan is difficult. Anthony was about to ask where Lucas is when a phone call interrupted him, his followed by hers seconds later. Hearing that it was Lucas, Anthony didn't answer his call. Then hearing the answer he came here to find, he didn't waste a moment and called his men to go to Lucas' apartment.

"Anthony..."

Anthony warned Shiniya one last time that as powerful as he is, he can't prevent things from happening since her ex is a man with authority. He had thought that's what she wanted to ask about, but realized later that his behavior in the past weeks had somehow given her the idea that he might not be the one responsible for getting the megastar assaulted.

"No, it wasn't me."

* * *

Maui

Time has run out. Three days came and passed. They were surprised that another cd was delivered to the police station in Lanai addressed to the escort. What they were also surprised by was to see Bobby alive in the video. An extension was given but how long will depend on Bobby's ability to keep himself alive without food or water starting today.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Is there another way?" Amy asked.

Max can't think of one so she neither shook nor nodded her head and could only place her hand on Amy's shoulder, letting her know that she supports her. It would be up to her to save Bobby because she's the only one who can. Bobby must have known that too. That's why in the video, he addressed it to Amy without mentioning her name, apologizing for everything he's done, even calling himself a jerk, and begging for her to save him.

"Hey…" Amy said after placing the two crutches down on the sandy beach along the Lahaina shore.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw her lover hovering over her, blocking the rays from hitting her face. Although for a few seconds, she thought about giving her the silent treatment. She decided not to despite the treatment she got from Max who seems to think that she is lying about not being able to remember and from Amy who left her alone in bed for the last 2 nights without an explanation. "hey"

"sorry…"

Lucy expected that as well as a kiss on her cheek, then a body lying close to her. No one believed her when she said they're not going to kill Bobby, not even Amy. It might be a guess but it was a calculated guess with a logical explanation so she expected them to understand why that bastard won't kill Bobby. It's because he wants the key. It's as simple as that. But when Max accused her of hiding the secret from them and Amy didn't say anything to defend her, she realized that the talk they had that night was useless.

"Sorry"

Hearing the apology again, Lucy took Amy's hand and placed a kiss on it before placing it against her face. With the island breeze of the Lahaina Shore, the beautiful blue sky above Maui, her lover lying next to her, the scenery is exactly how she imagined her honeymoon to be except for the male disguise she's wearing and her lover with a sprained foot and a mind filled with worry.

"I'm doing whatever I can."

"Are you?"

"Amyyy…"

Amy didn't mean to sound so harsh but hearing her say that she's doing everything she can caused to her to respond naturally in that tone. "I talked to Anthony." She was hoping that Anthony would come thru with some useful information but was disappointed that bastard can't be located even after finding out his name.

 _Anthonyyyy, why?_ What is the point of telling her who Brooke was? What's the point of telling her how she coped with an unwanted breakup? What's the point of telling her how she had parties and invited strippers to make her followers and friends believe that she was happy to finally be single again? _Does she know? Doesn't look like it._ Waking up with two half naked women was a result of those parties. Anthony knew about that and it seems that he kept it to himself. _He better..._ But there were also information she couldn't remember until now. Why Anthony confessed that he was once interested in Brooke and got rejected didn't make sense to her until Amy made her request. "Amy, please don't do this."

"If you have another idea, then I would like to hear it."

Lucy can't think of one and could only sigh loudly in frustration, letting her lover know that she doesn't agree and doesn't want to but realized later the decision isn't up to her, it's up to her body. Feeling one kiss on her cheek, then another, her body couldn't resist moaning in response to the gentle caress on her cheek and soft kisses on her bearded face. "mmmmm…"

"It's your idea, remember?"

At this moment, Lucy can't think of anything else besides what Amy is doing to her body. The weather might not be hot but her body is heating up with the desire to do something else besides lying on the blanket. That is until Amy stopped kissing her and reminded her of what happened years ago. What else can she say besides agree to play along? It didn't work last time so she's not sure why Amy thinks that it would work this time.

"What would we be doing now?"

"Nothing…just lying here and relax." Lucy quickly realized how stupid her answer was. It might not have worked last time but something else did happen. "Actually, we would be doing this." With one quick move, Lucy swung her right leg across Amy's lower body and got on top of her but didn't expect sand to be shoved on her mouth when she tried to kiss her. "ppffff…ppppff…Ammmyyy…ppff…" Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Lucy tried to spit out the rest.

Shoving a piece of cake on Lucy's face after blowing out the candles is not something that Amy would do, but Brooke did and she did it in front of her followers and friends to let Lucy know that she was upset for a reason unknown. According to Anthony, everyone was shocked at that moment but the mood immediately changed when she licked it off Lucy's face. Why she did that, Anthony had no idea but it's Brooke's unpredictability and fearlessness that attracted him. It was also Lucy's arrogant remark about not finding anything unique about Brooke that caused him to make a bet with her to see who would succeed in getting Brooke. Lucy might have won the bet but she also lost because Brooke, at that time, had a reason to be with her. "That's what she would have done…"

"oh yeah…then what do you think she would do if I do this." Lucy dropped her lower body against Amy's. Before she could grab her wrists, the sudden squeal from Amy startled her. It wasn't her intention, but she had forgotten what she's wearing under her pants. She immediately lifted herself up and placed her knees on both sides of her lover's hips, barely touching her lower abdomen. Seeing the opportunity, she dove in for a kiss, then another and another which would have led to something else if Max didn't interrupt.

(cough) "…Lunch is ready…"

Giving Max no response, Lucy expected her to take the hint and take a hike but not only did Max not leave, she assisted Amy back to the house while deliberately ignoring her. She didn't find anything wrong with Max's behavior since they just had a disagreement but she did find Amy's decision to tell Max about the role play to be inappropriate. It was supposed to be between them. At least that's what she thought. What is the purpose of telling Max? She didn't think there was one until Max supported the idea wholeheartedly and made suggestions that even she didn't plan on doing. What's better than getting a tour thru Maui in a luxury van with her lover is having a romantic dinner in the balcony inside the master bedroom with an ocean view. They may not be the only ones in the house but they are alone with nobody else in sight. This may not be their honeymoon, but the mood, the atmosphere, and the setting are close to how she had pictured it except when Amy asked about Brooke again. Max's suggestion is a good idea so she didn't stop Amy from asking questions the whole day. But what she would like to do now is talk to her, the one whom she's going to spend the rest of her life with.

"It's beautiful here. Isn't it?"

Not getting a response, Lucy got off her seat and stood in front of her. She expected Amy to understand but her lack of movement told her that she doesn't.

"I just want to hold you."

Her smile grew as she took her lover in her arms. Her hips swaying side by side, her arms encircling her lover's waist, her feet barely moving but her mind is continuously thinking of one thing. This moment might not be the right time but Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What!"

"Amy! Open the door!"

 _God damn it, Max. Why now?_

Max sounded urgent. Lucy didn't want to let her in but seeing Amy limping without the crutches towards the door, she has no other choice but to pass by her and open it.

"Can't this wait?" Lucy wanted to tell her what she was in the middle of doing without letting Amy know but couldn't because Max flew passed her as if she's invisible.

"Amy, I found something!"

* * *

 **Part 2**

Another night alone in bed is unexpected, but this time Lucy knows why. It's because Max thinks she found a clue in the video. A clue? Do they really think Bobby is smart enough to give them a clue without letting anyone know? Do they really think that bastard who inherited the position from his father as the leader of the secret organization, who has been able to maintain that position for years wouldn't have noticed? _Hell no._ That's what she was thinking of but didn't say a word while knowing that Max as well as Amy wouldn't have listened to her.

"Amyyy…" A tired breath came out as she hugged firmly onto the pillow.

Having to sleep alone is difficult. Learning about the attacks in London is another reason she couldn't sleep. Her mind was thinking about Nadia at one moment but knowing that Ethan is with her, she's not too worried. What is keeping her awake is her ex's ex. She wished she had been nosier and asked Brooke about her relationships at that time. If she did, she would have found out about the secret organization, the man she was involved with, why they broke up, and more importantly why she would be with a man who is like her, the leader of a criminal organization. Maybe it's for the same reason she was with her. Maybe her uncle told her to.

"Is that why, Brooke?" A tear uncontrollably came out. Her eyes closed as she recalled the moments with her first love.

* * *

 _"Open your arms"_

 _Her hair interlaced with the medium ash brown ones as strong wind blew against her face. Her body shivered from the warm breeze that suddenly became cooler, but is the arms encircling her waist and the kiss on her neck that caused her skin to rise._

 _"Why?"_

 _"…because…I want to feel what it's like to be Jack…"_

 _"Who?" Lucy tried but was prevented from turning her body around._

 _"Doesn't this look familiar?"_

 _"No." The horizon, the sunset, the beautiful weather that vacationers came for, Lucy has seen it all before. But it doesn't remind her of any special moment. Lucy swung herself around and grabbed hold of her lover's waist with one arm, the other on the rail._

 _"Jack and Rose…"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The Titanic…"_

 _"Ohhh…." Lucy didn't have to look up or around to know that this yacht is nothing like the Titanic. The atmosphere, the warm weather, and the temperature of the air are the complete opposite of the moment when the ship sank._

 _"You haven't seen it? How is that possible?" With her waist suddenly being pulled, she took one step forward._

 _"Then tell me, who's Jack? Who's Rose?"_

 _"He's poor and she's engaged to …" Not only the warm kisses on her neck, but the touch underneath her breasts made it difficult to concentrate. The warmth surrounding her body along with the deep kiss caused her to completely forget what she wanted to say until her mouth was freed…until she was reminded._

 _"she's engaged to someone else?" Lucy said.  
_

 _"mhm"_

 _"Did she end up marrying Jack?"_

 _She shook her head twice and leaned her face closer to the one holding her. "He died…to save her."_

 _"ohhh…"_

 _It wasn't her intention to bring down the mood and luckily it didn't. When she was asked to turn around, she didn't know why until she was asked to close her eyes and step up on the railing._

 _"…trust me…"  
_

 _Hearing the comment puts the smile back on her face. Her arms widened as instructed. Feeling the body behind her stepping up and holding her in place, she kept her eyes closed until she heard the confession._

 _"I would have done the same."_ _ _Lucy said.__

 _Her head turned slightly, their eyes met and locked and in that instant, she knew what she wanted was to be with her forever._

"Are you okay?"

With the light tap on her bearded face, Lucy blinked a few times before acknowledging with a nod that she is. Her arms tightened around Amy's waist as she kept her eyes straight ahead. Her chin rested gently on Amy's shoulder after giving one kiss on her cheek.

"Does this look familiar?" Amy asked.

With the body of water surrounding them, it was difficult to tell if she had been here before but standing in the bow of the yacht with her blonde lover in her arms, a similar position she did with Brooke years ago had somehow caused her mind to remember the details of her past. This moment did give her a feeling that she has been her before. Although she's not certain, it's possible where they're heading to could be Brooke's favorite place, an uninhabited island 20 miles from Maui.

"Can you stop that?"

 _How many times? Third, Fourth?_ Lucy turned and gave Max a look of dissatisfaction for interrupting her moment again.

"I know you don't care but we do. I would appreciate it if you keep your hands to yourself. You're making us sick." Max saw the eye roll Lucy made and handed her the gun which was taken without hesitation. "We need to focus. What you're doing is distracting my guys and I can't have them think about anything else, you understand."

Lucy took a quick glance and noticed that some are looking at them but there are also others doing their own thing. "It's just a kiss, Max."

"I'm serious. We need to focus."

Lucy made another eye roll which Max couldn't see because she's putting an electronic device around her ankle.

"I know how difficult this must be for you, but can you please control yourself? Can you wait until this is over? We don't want to see, we don't want to know and we definitely do not want to hear what you do in the bedroom."

Lucy didn't apologize. If anyone should, it should be Max for interrupting her romantic dinner with Amy last night.

"The walls aren't as thick as you think they are."

Last night, Lucy thought she had to sleep alone until Amy knocked on the door. It was late. She expected everyone except for the ones guarding the house to be asleep. But regardless, she didn't let that stop her from making love to Amy.

"You okay?"

Lucy made another eye roll but this time, she did so deliberately to make sure Max can see because she found her question to Amy inappropriate. What she does in the bedroom is none of her business. It's not like she did it intentionally for others to hear. If she had known how thin the walls are, she would have thought about the situation, but at that moment, there was only one thing in her mind.

"What's that?"

Lucy quickly turned around to see what Max is pointing to. "Max, stop the boat." Lucy didn't expect to see another boat but realized that the bastard has been waiting for them. Max immediately went to warn her crew.

"Amy, you stay here."

"I'm going with you."

Lucy expected that and was prepared for it. "listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to me." Amy is not as stubborn as she is but can be when she wants to. So there is only one thing she can do to convince her to stay put. "I remember. I know where the key is." Amy's look of surprise was expected. "I'm going to give him the key and he's going to let Bobby go. Okay?" She expected Amy to ask questions but was a bit surprised that she did not and only took a moment to think about it. After getting a nod, Lucy moved in for a kiss, a kiss that seemed to have lasted too long which prompted Max to interrupt again.

"Must you?…"

Lucy took a seat next to the escort in the red rubber boat. "Yes, Max. You'll know why when you have a boyfriend." It wasn't her intention to make others laugh by embarrassing her but she started it.

"Focus everyone! Nobody dies under my command. You hear me!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Seven of them; that's all Lucy could see. There might be more hiding behind the trees. She's not sure but knew that it's very possible. She wasn't expecting him but it seems that he is.

"We're outnumbered."

"I can see that." With this being a secret mission, Max could only get five agents. Since the others under Petrie's command are still being investigated, they could not return to the force just yet. The only one who can is Danika and she is ordered to stay with Amy. Max got off the rubber boat first followed by others. Walking closer, she could see the smile on the one who has been running illegal activities for years. "Does he know who we are?"

"possible" Lucy replied.

It's possible that he does but there's also a possibility that he does not. But not knowing what he knows, Max decided that it's best not to disclose her identity. Even if she does, he might not give a damn.

"Jack…Spiro?" It was a question Lucy needed to ask even though she knew the answer.

"…and you are?"

It was a question Lucy wasn't expecting but understood why he would want to confirm. Most likely, he can't find any information about her.

"Luke Reynolds." Lucy paused to let him know that she has nothing more to say about herself and hoped that he has not yet found out the truth. "What I like to know is…who you are. How do you know Brooke?" She is surprised to see that his smile faded instantly. "She passed away a year ago." She's not sure if he knows and didn't see any harm in letting him know how she died.

"Do you have the key?"

"you didn't answer my question." It wasn't her intention to get him upset but it was her intention to let him know that she has another reason to be here.

"Did she give you the key?!"

Seeing guns aimed, Max along with her crew did the same. In this open space, she is certain that nobody will start shooting. It would be suicide if they do. _If he has snipers, then we're doomed._

"no"

"Then what are you doing here!"

His calmness was visible in his chamber. But now it seems that his patience has ran out because he no longer cares if they know that he let the escort go for a reason.

"Why did you bring them here?!"

"I didn't." said the escort with her hands held up in the air.

"You told them, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't say anything. Please, you have to believe me, I didn't…"

Although Lucy knew this would happen, she didn't expect this to happen so soon. She was expecting him to continue with the pretense that he has no other reason to let the escort go other than to deliver the message.

"Wait!"

Lucy called out loudly and hoped those hiding behind the trees and boulders, if any, could hear her. She didn't think he will shoot her but seeing a gun aimed at the escort, she realized that he is unpredictable. Did he think I would just stand here and do nothing?

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Lucy commanded Max and others.

There may not be that many people in this small island but her voice is quickly drowned out by the noise from the waves along the shore.

"Let's talk, you and me, alone."

He should know what he wants to talk about. He should know why she wants to talk in private because he's the boss just like she was. Some things cannot be said in front of their followers even if they can be trusted.

"She didn't give me the key, but I know where it is."

He should know by now that his plan of sending the escort to spy on her did not fail entirely. Despite how good her acting was, she would've only been able to fool those who trusts people easily, people like Nadia.

"Let her go, she's no use to you."

Having been the boss of many followers, Lucy expected him to know that sometimes is necessary to give in a little to make a negotiation work. Sometimes it's necessary to be tough and sometimes saying 'please' is more effective than threats. This is one of those times.

"Please…" Extending her hands out, Lucy directed her right hand towards the wooded area.

If he agrees, Lucy would wonder if he is the same man as the one in the chamber. With his experiences, he should know that there is a chance that she could be lying. But she knows that he will agree to her request to talk privately but not alone because he can no longer wait.

"Where are we going?"

Lucy intended to ask about Brooke in an area away from the shore but once she stepped into the woods, a sense of familiarity pulled her further in. Trees of all sorts surrounded them. With the blue sky above, visibility isn't an issue.

"Have you been here before?"

"no."

"Then how do you know this is Brooke's favorite place?" Lucy took one big step over a rock, then another and another. Sounds from waves could no longer be heard but the sounds of leaves and wood chips crackling under their footsteps, crickets, birds, and those inhabiting the island are clear.

"not here, on the shore."

"Did she tell you why?" Lucy stopped to hear his response but it's also because she needed to take a rest as well as to look around to see which direction to take. From the way Max is breathing with her mouth opened, it seems that she needed a rest too.

"because there's nobody here, it's peaceful here…"

Lucy doesn't know him but based on his response, she sensed that he has a softer side, very different from the one a moment ago.

"It is peaceful…" Lucy wiped the sweat off her forehead while making sure her beard is in place. She looked up and around, then realized her actions caused Max to be concerned.

"How much further?" Minutes ago, Max had contemplated if she should say anything. She is after all pretending to be one of Lucy's subordinates, so it wasn't appropriate for her to question the boss. But when she noticed the path isn't a straight one, their footprints can no longer be seen, the signal on her cell phone is no longer working, she became concerned that they wouldn't be able to find their way out. Her crew may be out there but anything can happen in the woods. She's not afraid of the bastard or his assistant with the loaded gun. She's more afraid of creatures of the forest, snakes, centipedes, lizards, insects, mosquitos…"ssss" Max slapped herself and took a look at what was eating her face.

"this way…"

Ignoring those behind her, Lucy again led the way up the unmarked path. She has no doubt that he will follow without asking why because he thinks she's leading him to the key. But the fact is Lucy isn't looking for that.

"Why did you two break up?"

Having a casual conversation with the man who wants to kill her, Lucy did find it odd but it seems that he too wants to know about her relationship with Brooke and mainly why she left her.

"She said I left her?" Lucy didn't have to say that it isn't true. Her overreaction gave it away.

"Didn't you?"

It has been half an hour of hiking up the uneven path filled with grass and mostly stones. Lucy decided to sit down to rest. Air is cool, but with the bullet proof vest on, her body is damp with sweat. "She left me." She doesn't know why he wants to kill her but if jealousy is the reason, then letting him know that she is the one who got dumped, it just might change his mind. By the confused look on his face, it looks like he doesn't believe her. "She left me." Breathing heavily, Lucy locked her eyes at his dark brown ones to let him know that she's telling the truth. "Do you want to know why?" She is certain that he does. His silence indicates that does. "…because I couldn't give her what she wanted…" It's the truth. To this day, she still doesn't know what she would have done if Brooke had asked her to leave the organization. The situation was different then. Her status in the Underground, her wealth and power were different from the time she met the blonde agent.

"Which way?"

Lucy can't tell whether he believes her or not but most likely, he does not. Breathing in the fresh air, Lucy let it out slowly and regretted that she didn't bring any water with her.

"How much further?" Max again felt that it was inappropriate for her to ask but she needed to know. She's already pissed with Lucy for not telling her the plan ahead of time. If she had, Max would have time to prepare for it because hiking in the woods became her least favorite activity ever since that time she almost couldn't find her way out while hiking thru a marked trail in the woods with her friend when she was just a teenager. Does she really know where the key is? This is the first time she heard of it. If it wasn't for the escort who led them to this island, they wouldn't have known that this is the place.

"Stay here."

"What?" Max knew she was out of line but couldn't help it.

"You want it, then follow me." Lucy expected a gun to be aimed at her but also knew what to do if he did. Giving Max her gun may be risky, but it's necessary to make him understand that she has no plans of doing anything else except take him to where the key is. "All I want is for you to let that jerk go." Noticing his confusion, she explained that Bobby is her girlfriend's ex. "I don't care if he lives or dies, but I care about her. You can keep whatever is inside. I don't want it. I have everything I need." Without waiting for his response, Lucy began to walk away but stopped when she noticed that he is still holding his gun. "I told you. I don't want the key. So leave it." For him to think that she would lead him to the key without making sure that he won't be harmed is ludicrous. He should know by now that he can't use Bobby's life to threaten her. "What good would it do me if I only have one key?" This time, Lucy waited but realized the bastard is smarter than she thought.

"There could be gorillas."

Gorillas? Snakes, yes, but gorillas? Lucy took the gun back from Max and again commanded her to stay put and let her know to start looking for her if she doesn't see her in 1 hour.

In this situation, a flare gun would help. If Max had known about her plan, she would have gotten one but it seems that Lucy didn't plan for this. "Don't make me regret this." It was another inappropriate comment but Max needed her to hear it.

With a small smile in place, Lucy took one small step, then another before picking up the pace. It will be hours before sunset so there is no need to hurry but she is anxious to see if she's right. Along the way, she marked the trees with an X under Max's instructions. But even if Max didn't say anything, she would've done so.

"So how long have you known Brooke?" Without any one but them, it was the right time to ask but it seems that he doesn't want to anyone to know. "Did she know what you do?" It wouldn't make sense if she did because Brooke left her for that reason. "She didn't, did she? Is that why she left you?" There was no response so Lucy tried another tactic. Having dealt with many crime bosses, she wondered if he's the kind who couldn't control himself from responding to accusations. "What did you do to her?" It might have been a small reaction, but there was enough for her to know that he didn't like what she said. "What the fuck did you do to her?" Sometimes swearing is necessary to get people to talk.

"I didn't do anything."

With her legs being shorter than his, Lucy found herself trying to catch up, stepping on the same areas he did. "Then why did she look so miserable?" She knows why but wonders if he knows. "Did you know she was sick? Did you leave her because she's sick?" Lucy never thought of that until she said it. _He could've been the one who dumped her._

"She didn't tell me she was sick."

"What difference does it make? You would've left her anyway."

Lucy wasn't expecting him to suddenly turn around and was too late to prevent him from grabbing on to her shirt. With the pathway getting steeper, all he has to do is push her and she wouldn't be able to prevent herself from falling.

"Do you think you're the only one who knows what love is? Do you think you're the only one who's willing to sacrifice yourself to save your girlfriend? DO YOU THINK…I wouldn't have been able to do what you did?! FUCK you!"

It was a hard push but thankfully she was pushed sideways instead of backwards. Lucy groaned loudly, holding the wound in her stomach while cursing at him. It was a bad move and she knew it. But at least now she knows something about him she didn't know before. _He loved Brooke so much, he's willing to give it all up._ _Then...what happened?_ That's what Lucy wants to ask but didn't feel it's the right moment because her butt is hurting from the impact on the ground. Besides, it's not wise to make an angry man with a gun more upset.

After walking for another 20 minutes without stopping to rest, Lucy kept her mouth shut the entire time. She has no doubt that he will start asking questions. She has no doubt his mind will eventually come to the conclusion that he is being lured into a trap, especially when he sees that the end of the path is a cliff.

"Where is it?"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lucy inhaled a deep breath of fresh air as she admired the blue skies with the sun shining beautifully into the horizon. Seeing a small rock on the ground, she picked it up and threw it as hard as she could over the ledge. That's what she and Brooke used to do. Spending time admiring the spectacular view was what Brooke loved to do. Memories of those sweet moments are slowly coming back. "I remember now." That is to let him know that she wasn't lying about her memory loss. He probably doesn't believe her and he probably doesn't care but she wants to see if she can get him to talk about his relationship with Brooke. "She loved it here. She once asked me if we could live here." A short laugh came out to let him know how silly she thought it was. "Did she ask you?" There was no smile and no reaction, just eyes narrowing at her. "seemed silly…but now, I think she was serious…" Her smile faded as she kept her eyes on the one with the new hair color in black. "I ran into her but I couldn't remember her." By telling him Brooke's last days, Lucy hoped it would trigger him to ask questions but when his silence continues, the only thing she could do is ask. "Why do you want me dead?"

"Where...is the key?"

"Tell me why and I'll give it to you. Tell me what happened to her. Tell me about your relationship with her." What she really wants to know is if he did anything to her. That look of defeat on Brooke's face that time she first saw her in the elevator is still very clear in her mind.

"Do you have the key?"

 _He's smarter than he looks._ Lucy did the same and aimed her gun at him. He should know there's a good chance they would both die if he shoots because the distance between them is short, about 10 feet. "All I want to know is what did you do to her."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T SHE WANT TO LIVE?!" Lucy yelled as loud as she could but then regretted for doing so.

"Bang!"

Lucy fired the first shot and again regretted for not thinking this thru after getting hit.

"AHHH!"

* * *

 **Part 3**

It wasn't loud but Max heard enough to know that the sounds were gunshots. With her gun aimed at the one who is pointing a gun at her, Max's first thought was to reveal her agent status, but decided not to when he made it clear that he's not going to shoot if she doesn't.

"No one wins in this situation."

"agreed…" Max said.

"We don't know what's happening up there."

Max is surprised how calm and logical this criminal is because most of the ones she dealt with would have pulled the trigger by now.

"no we don't."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

Having been in this situation before, Max didn't have to think about it. "I'm going to check it out." Max thought he would do the same but was surprised that he chose to stay put. Why? The only reason she could come up with is that he might have a way of knowing that the one in trouble is not his boss. "shit" Max increased her pace running up after making sure that he's out of her view.

* * *

"Go!…go!…go!…" Lucy ran as fast as she could with the pain in her chest. With the grass and plants being as high as her knee, she could only hope there are no poisonous snakes or plants in the area she's running thru.

Bang!

Lucy made a quick turn of her head to see what happened. "Run!" She knows it's difficult to do so with an injured leg but if he wants to live, that's what he needs to do.

"Bang!" Lucy shot one, then opened fire on another but missed. "…c'mon…you want a piece of me, come and get it." Gorillas, no. Wild pigs with tusks, yes. But not only wild pigs, there are other creatures that she has never seen before. At this moment, she wishes they are gorillas. They may be big and strong but they aren't quick and they can't jump on her so fast that she can't avoid the attack. Thank goodness, she still has the bullet proof vest on. "Chew on this."

Bang!

There is no way she could miss that but did realize later it's not a good idea to shoot it so close because now she got blood on her hands, face and neck. There is no time to worry about that now. Now is the time to run. Without bullets, she wouldn't be able to help anyone and certainly she's not going to risk her life in trying to save him. Multiple shots could be heard from behind. That at least told her that he's still alive. But will he be able to make this jump with his injured leg? Her eyes focused on the destination as she increased the speed and pushed herself off from one edge to another. She may not be as young as she used to be, but that didn't affect her ability to jump over 7 feet of air although she wished she had taken off the bullet proof vest because she barely made it.

"OW. Ow. Ouch…ssss…"

Her whole body aches especially the bullet wound that Jehan gave her. "What's he doing?" She had thought that he was going to jump behind her. She's not sure how he got up on one of the trees, but she didn't think that's a safe place to be. Wild boars are gone. At least she couldn't see any. But those one foot tall creatures with teeth as sharp as rattlesnakes are still there, hopping against the tree as if trying to climb up.

Bang!

One dead and 3 to go. He then killed another. _Looks like he knows what he's doing after all._ How many bullets does he have left? Lucy has no idea but it seems that he has enough to shoot the last 2.

"Bang! Bang!"

"Oh…my god." Looking from a distance, she didn't notice how fast and intelligent those things are until now. Somehow the last creature avoided the shots and was smart enough to run away. _Scared? No. This is their territory. If anyone should be scared, it's us._ "Get down! Get down!" She expected him to jump down instantly. She expected him to understand why. "He's informing others!" _He?_ It could be a male because she couldn't see that type of behavior, attacking others without being provoked, in a female unless they're hungry, of course. "C'mon!" She has no idea why he's pointing at her until it dawned on her that the side she's in could have those things too. _God, I hope not._ Although the environment has changed since the last time she's been here, it's the flowers in purple, yellow, red, pink and orange and an opening that is now covered with vines and leaves that fascinated Brooke and led her to make the decision to jump over the 7 feet gap to explore what is inside. Brooke was unpredictable. Brooke was fearless. That's what Lucy loves about her.

Reaching thru the vines with both hands, Lucy made an opening wide enough for her head to sneak in and take a peek. A breath of relief escaped after taking a glance around. No wild pigs, no greenish brown creatures with fangs, just beams of light shooting thru the crevices. To her surprise, the inside looks the same as years ago. But who would've known that she would be coming back alone? "Brooke..."

"Bang!"

If not for the gunshot, she wouldn't have known those creatures came back and are now chasing her ex's ex. "oh my god" She wasn't expecting this many. There's nothing she could do except stand still and wait to see if he could make the jump.

"HELP!"

Lucy heard but her mind wouldn't allow her legs to go forward because he is after all someone who tried to kill her. But that's not the main reason, the reason is because those creatures are still there. With her heartbeat pounding out of control, she kept her eyes to the front and became very confused at the sight. It's the weirdest thing she has ever seen. Tens, maybe 20, they all stopped at a distance, watching them, as if there is an invisible line they can't cross. Can they jump this far? Probably not. It seems they are aware of that but is there a reason to stand so far back away from the edge?

"HELP ME!"

Lucy took one small step forward to see what they would do. Are they waiting for something to happen? It seems that way because they didn't move.

"Please…help me…I can't, I can't…"

Lucy quickly reached out with her good arm and grabbed hold of his shirt from the back. Lying flat on the edge of the cliff with her fingers digging deep into the ground, this moment had somehow brought back memories, not memories of something that actually happened but a memory of a dream she once had. No, not a dream but a nightmare. The one in the nightmare, of course, wasn't this guy and she definitely will not allow him to pull her down with him. What she will do though is try to save him.

"ahHHH!"

Lucy didn't get a chance to see but could now see how deep the bite is in his leg after he successfully crawled back up with her assistance. She may have saved him from the wild boar but couldn't save him from the creature. She could've if he didn't think she was trying to shoot him, then shot her in the bullet proof vest in return.

"What the hell are they?"

What Lucy wants to know is how long have they been here. Were they here the time she was here with Brooke? If they were, they didn't notice.

"What are they doing?"

"How the hell do I know?" One question after another got her annoyed. If she knew about them, would she be here? Lucy got up with the intention to go inside the cave but was shocked to hear him ask about the key. "If I were you, I would be worrying about that." For a man with his experience and ability to keep his illegal activities hidden from the law enforcement for years, she expected him to know that it's more important to get something to tie around his leg to stop the bleeding.

"What's in there?"

Lucy didn't respond and noticed that some of those creatures are leaving which is a good sign. But she's concerned that Max could run into them. It's not one hour yet but with the multiple gun shots, she has no doubt that Max is currently looking for her if she heard.

"Do you have any way to notify them?" Lucy doesn't but maybe he does.

"no."

"Then do you have anything to make a fire?" Smoke signals will work. All she needs is a lighter.

"no"

"shit…" Then there's only one thing to do. Look inside to see if she or Brooke left anything behind years ago. Better hurry. There may be light now but in 5 hours, if Max still can't find them, it will be impossible for them to do so in the dark. Last thing she wants is to spend a night in the same space with him.

"What is this place?"

Lucy too had the same reaction years ago. Brooke did too. Anyone would be surprised to see a table, seats, a bed, and an area to cook in a cave. But they aren't furniture that she is used to seeing. They're made out of rocks not wood.

"Is the key hidden in here?"

Lucy could see why he would think that since she's looking around the rocks and lifting them up. But what she is hoping to find is a cigarette lighter or something she could start a fire with. Brooke doesn't smoke and neither does she. But it's possible that someone besides them have been here before. It's possible that they've left something useful behind.

"Found it!"

* * *

 **Part 4**

Meanwhile

After 10 minutes of following the X sign marked on the tree, Max had to stop because she couldn't find the next one. Not only that, something else caught her eye. That something was looking at her in a standing position with 2 feet on the ground. When more came out of the bushes, she didn't wait to find out what they are and immediately ran down the same path where she came from.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Running down the slope as fast as she could, Max had to open fire when she noticed one of them getting too close to her leg.

"Runnnnn! Runnnnn!"

She was surprised to see that guy, that bastard's assistant, coming up. On a second thought, she shouldn't be because he probably heard the shots. His moment of hesitation was understandable but she found his decision to shoot instead of running to be idiotic. Panting heavily, Max didn't dare to look back and kept her eyes straight ahead while moving at a speed as if her life depends on it. It does. At this moment, all she could think of is getting the hell off this island.

"Bang! Bang!"

It would be his choice to stay or to take her advice. She has no intention of stopping if he gets injured because whatever they are don't look as harmless as they appear to be.

"Bang!"

 _Why is he still shooting? Does he actually think he can kill them all?_ She didn't notice how many but she noticed enough to know the danger she was in.

"Start the engine! Start the engine!" She might not be able to see her 2 agents who were told to wait at the shore but she hoped her voice would be loud enough for them to hear. If not her voice, then the gunshots should be able to warn them that something is wrong.

The path back to the shore was farther than she thought. Either that or the previous hike uphill had exhausted her to the point where she is thinking of stopping if she did not see the opening to the shore. "Derek! Start the engine!" She couldn't see nor could she hear the sound of the engine until she came close enough to the rubber boat. "Go! Go! Go!" Exhaustion silenced her. She could no longer get a word out except for the sounds of breathing and wheezing while keeping her eyes open to see what those creatures would do as they sped away from the shore.

"What the hell are they?!"

 _What are they?_ The question should be what happened to Lucy.

* * *

Lucy didn't find a cigarette lighter nor did she find the key but what she noticed caused her to bend down next to the bed and pretend to be looking for a lighter but was actually taking a knife out of her boot. If he didn't have the gun aiming at her, she wouldn't have put another hole into his body. Thank goodness for the bed made out of rock and her ability to move quickly, otherwise she would've gotten hit again.

"Then what happened?"

Lucy didn't plan on this to happen nor did she expect him to talk about his relationship with Brooke without being threatened. But she could understand why. It's because he has no bullets left, no water, nowhere to go, and with the blood gushing out from his upper chest, there is a chance he might not make it.

At first, it seems that he is telling the truth because it made sense that he met Brooke at a party. It made sense that he didn't know who she was until he was introduced to her uncle by someone in the party. It sounds familiar when he explained that getting a first date with Brooke was difficult and getting her to go out took a lot of effort. But what didn't make sense was why Brooke took his uncle's place. _You said you left me because you didn't want to be part of it. Then why?_

"You're lying."

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"So you raped her because she didn't want to be you!" To have seen the lifelessness in Brooke's eyes at that time, that's the only reason Lucy could think of.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

Lucy expected that as well as a lot of cursing but she didn't expect the gun to be thrown at her. He tried but missed by a long shot. At least now, she's certain that he is out of bullets unless he is trying to trick her into coming out. It's possible that he could have another gun.

"She was different! She didn't want to live! You raped her because she wanted to leave you! Didn't you?" Just because he said he didn't doesn't mean he didn't. Just because he's upset by her accusation doesn't mean he didn't. Just because Brooke never mentioned it doesn't mean she wasn't. Lucy lowered her head to avoid being hit by stones. She could've done the same but decided not to and instead waited for him to stop. She's certain that he will and she's certain that he will continue with the story to let her know what happened between them. After waiting for what seemed like 10 minutes, she thought she again predicted incorrectly until he finally spoke.

Hearing his story from the beginning made her wonder if Brooke was instructed to do the same to him as she did to her. But having learned that he wasn't involved with his step-father's businesses until much later, she wondered if Brooke did fall for him. It seems that way until he explained the reason she left him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucy didn't think Brooke would just leave with him without an explanation, although it is possible if she was with him for a reason. _Did you wake up one morning and she's gone? Did she find out you were cheating on her? Did she find out what a psycho you are?_ There are lots of reasons she could think of but she didn't expect him to put the blame on her. _Me?_ It didn't make sense that Brooke would mention her to him since he doesn't know who she is…or does he?

"She said you gave everything up for your girlfriend. Is that true?" His tone is calm as if he has exhausted his energy a moment ago.

Lucy saw no reason to lie about that. "I did."

"She said you would've done the same for her."

Not at that time, but there is a good chance that she would've, eventually if Brooke didn't leave her. "Yes."

"Then why didn't she ask you?"

Lucy didn't expect that question and didn't feel it was appropriate to respond so she instead asked him the obvious question.

"She asked you."

Her question is in the tone of a statement because she's certain that Brooke did. She also knows the reason Brooke left him even if he didn't answer.

"She left you because you won't."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds. Her heart beat then jumped at the sound of a sudden outburst of anger. If he has things around him, he would've thrown them everywhere. But all he has is his voice to show his frustration. All he has is his hands to pound on the ground to show his anger as if he regretted the choice he made years ago.

"If you love her, then why didn't you?"

The question sounds simple. Lucy knows it's not and would like to know what he will say. Power? Wealth? Enemies? It would surprise her if he was in the same situation she was but his response will have to wait because what's more important now is getting off this gecko-like creatures infested island. "Sshh…" The sound is faint but getting louder.

"helicopter" Both said in unison.

Lucy quickly got up and ran out of the cave. _They're still there?_ She shouldn't be surprised but is by the way those creatures are standing and looking up like a dog waiting to be fed. They look harmless until they open their mouths, showing their sharp fangs.

"Here!" Calling out is useless. She couldn't even hear herself. "Here!" She waved with both of her arms, then immediately regretted for not preparing for this ahead of time. A sign. What she should have done was make the letters SOS on the ground. With what? Rocks? Flowers? "No, no, no, HERE! I'M HERE!" She might not be able to see who's in the helicopter but she is certain that Max sent them. The island might be small but it would still be difficult for a helicopter to find them with the surrounding trees. She quickly held the knife, tilted it back and forth and hoped whoever is in the helicopter could see the reflected sunlight glare. "C'mon Max." It didn't work. Seeing the helicopter disappearing from view, she immediately pulled all the flowers and placed them on the ground. The cliff isn't wide enough for 3 big letters so one letter will have to do. "C'mon Max, come back." Lucy has no doubt she will. "Give me your knife!"

"I don't have one."

"Do you want to die here?!" She knows he must have one hidden just like her. Standing in the middle of the circle of flowers of various colors, she continued tilting the knife sideways. By now, she should know why she asked but seeing him lying on the ground doing nothing except looking up, she realized he must not have one.

"Did she talk about me?"

Looks like the loss of blood has affected his mind because he should know that this isn't the right time.

"What did she say before she…passed away?"

The way he laid flat on the ground with eyelids fluttering closed including the paleness on his face looks familiar. He may have a knife wound in his upper chest but she didn't think he would die from that. What about the bite? Are they poisonous?

"Did she say she regretted…leaving me?"

This might not seem like a good time but seeing no helicopter in sight, she decided to take the opportunity to find out what she wants to know.

"Did you hurt her?" Lucy held on to the knife but didn't threaten to kill him. She didn't have to because he looks like he's on his way to hell. Seeing his head shaking multiple times, she's not sure if she should believe him although his story did sound like he wouldn't do anything to hurt Brooke.

"I love her…just like you did."

It's the way he spoke without blinking that made her believe that he's telling the truth.

"Then why didn't you? Why did you let her go?" His silence told her that he regretted. His tear in the corner of her eye told her that he would've if given another chance. She would like to know but again was interrupted by the sound of the helicopter. This time, she didn't have to do anything to get the helicopter to notice them. Her eyes squinted at the sunlight as the helicopter lowered itself. With the wind blowing into her eyes, she stepped back towards the opening of the cave to wait for the rescue harness but she realized what a bad idea it was because never in her mind did she think the harness would be dropped to the other side of the cliff. _That's what they've been waiting for._ "Shit. No! Take it up! Take it up!" It was too late even if they could hear her. Seeing two creatures holding onto the harness, she can't do anything except wait for it to jump to her side. They will make it. She's certain of that. Without anything but a five inch knife, she can only hope she can kill them before she gets bitten. It would be difficult to do so even if her body doesn't have any injuries.

"AAHHH!"

For sure, she thought at least one of them would go after her. Never did she think that they would be that hungry. Although he deserves to die, leaving him helpless with those creatures never crossed her mind. What she's thinking of is getting something to hit it with because getting near it would be too dangerous. There are no sticks. There are only rocks, vines, leaves and flowers. With one swing of her arm, she threw the knife into one. If not for the noise from the helicopter blades, its cry would have been heard. The knife wasn't long enough to kill it though. What it did do is made it angrier. She didn't have a clue of what to do except grab it by the neck when it attacks but seeing the harness swinging towards her, she reacted spontaneously and ran towards the harness, jumping over the creature that was coming towards her.

"No, no, no…"

What happened next is unexpected. Her momentum caused the harness to swing to the other side, thus allowing one of those things to grab onto her leg. The only thing she could do is fling her leg back and forth to loosen its hold. It worked. Seeing the creature falling down, she didn't realize what was happening until she saw another creature went down afterwards. One left to go.

"Damn it"

It should be an easy decision but her mind somehow made the decision to jump back down to the cliff when she was being pulled up. _Now what? What could I hit it with?_ Nothing except with her bare fists.

"C'mon, you hungry? C'mon…that's it…" Lucy said as she tried to keep her eyes opened but it was difficult to do so with the wind blowing everywhere. "C'mon!" Lucy took one step back, then another and another until she realized the amount of time she took to look behind her to see where she was standing was a bit too long. Sometimes her plan work. Sometimes they don't. This is one of those times that it did but it also backfired. "HELLLLP!" She might not have to worry about that creature anymore since it fell off the cliff like she had planned but the unexpected impact from it also caused her to lose her balance. If she had ducked sooner, she wouldn't be in this position, holding onto the edge of the cliff. "HELLLLP!" _Max, this would be a good time to lower the harness._ The helicopter is still there but she couldn't see the harness. What she saw though brought her some relief until she heard the question being asked.

"Where is the key?"

"Pull me up and I'll tell you." She had thought he would return the favor from earlier but realized he had no intention of doing so when he covered her fingers instead of grabbing on to her wrist.

"Do you know why she's not happy? Do you know why she became different? It's because of you. You…broke her heart."

With nothing to grab onto but air, the only word she managed to get out as the distance between them increased at a rapid speed was:

"Brooke!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Part 2 - 11/21/17**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Part 1**

 _A thud caught her attention. Lucy quickly turned to the direction where it came from, then heard two more thuds after it._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"jump…"_

 _Lucy frowned at the one who's making the come hitherto sign with her forefinger._

 _"You're not afraid, are you? "_

 _Without a moment of thought, Lucy threw the backpack over and walked back a few steps before jumping over a few feet gap of empty space. The distance between the two cliffs might not be big but it isn't small either where she can just hop over it. The risk of falling isn't high but it is possible she could slip. If she had known what her girlfriend was doing, she would've stopped her. "You're crazy, you know that?"_

 _"I must be since I'm with you."_

 _Lucy smiled, then immediately pulled her back. "Wait, it could be poisonous."_

 _"They're flowers"_

 _Red ones, orange ones, yellow and purple ones, they all seem beautiful except that they are the kinds that Lucy hasn't seen before. "The pretty ones could be poisonous."_

 _"Really? Then I must be immune to you…"_

 _That first sounded like a compliment until she saw the smirk but realized that it was when she got a kiss on her cheek. Taking the gun out of the backpack, she proceeded to the entrance with caution._

 _"What the…" Those were Lucy's first two words. What came out of her girl was a gasp, followed by the Lord's name. What she was expecting was a bear and possibly bats. It is a cave, after all, covered with vines and leaves, so she never expected it to be a home where someone used to live in. A home once occupied by cavemen is possible but cavemen wouldn't know how to build a chair, a table, or a bed. Although everything seems harmless, Lucy didn't think it's safe to be touching anything even if it is just rocks. "Brooke, don't touch…" Too late._

 _"Look at this."_

 _It's not a painting but writing on the wall in a language that Lucy has seen before but just not sure from what nationality. It's not English, that she knows for sure. With sunlight shining thru the center, everything could be seen as having an exquisite design except for the campfire on the ground that seems to be out of place. What seems even more strange is that nobody knows about this place. If someone had been here before, she would think that person would have let everyone know about it and this place would have been designated as a historic landmark; this island would not be as deserted as it is now._

 _"Lucy, can we buy this island?"_

 _"…sure…"_

 _"really?"_

 _Lucy was just kidding but realized her girlfriend wasn't. Buying an island is not unheard of. She has the money for it if it is less than a million dollars. But the problem is she has no interest in buying an island._

 _"But it might belong to the government." Possibly and most likely which means that she won't be able to buy it from them even if she wants to._

 _"I'll look into it."_

 _Lucy wasn't expecting that response and realized that Brooke was being serious. Listening to her talk about the type of home she wanted to build as they walked out of the cave, Lucy became confused when Brooke's ideal home in a secluded island somehow turned to a place for others to go to for vacations. "I thought you want this place to get away from everybody."_

 _"I do, but maybe we can make a business out of this and still enjoy our privacy. Look, isn't it beautiful?"_

 _The line between the ocean and the sky could be clearly seen. The mist created from the waterfall including the rainbow reminded her of the night they spent in Niagra Falls, Canada. It is beautiful. But it would be even more beautiful if she was lying in a king size bed with a window view of the sky on the ceiling and a panoramic window view of the waterfall instead of sitting on a blanket on a cliff with beds of flowers 15 feet away which could be poisonous. Being so close to nature is relaxing but she rather be in a hotel._

 _"What should we call it?"_

 _Brooke was getting way ahead of herself but Lucy played along. "The island of Brooke." It was a joke which she succeeded in making her girlfriend laugh. It sounds stupid even to her. "Brooke's island?" This sounds better but Brooke disapproves. "Brooke and Lucy"_

 _"Sounds like a tv show."_

 _Lucy agreed and let out a sigh of relaxation as she laid her back down on the blanket, placing her palms behind her head and closed her eyes. The ground isn't as comfortable as the bed but the quality of air is outstanding._

 _"Lucy…"_

 _Feeling the head of her lover on her upper chest, Lucy remained in her position, putting one hand on her lover's back, gently stroking it. When the moment of silence lasted longer than she expected, it's only natural to ask what's on her mind. But she decided not to when she received a kiss on her cheek, then warmth snuggling closer._

"Lucy…"

"hmmm…"

"She's responding. Get the doctor."

Max quickly unstrapped her seatbelt and left the cabin without hesitation. "Lucy..."

"hmmm…."

"wake up…"

Amy assisted the brunette in opening her eyelids but as soon as she let go, her eyelids returned to its previous position. She tried again but the same thing happened.

"Lucy, please, you have to wake up now." Amy tapped a few times on her face which is what she has been doing from time to time. A light tap won't hurt her which the doctor agreed. A pinch won't either which Max had already tried but it didn't work. Although her body has bruises but there are no serious internal injuries. According to the doctor, it was a miracle that she came out without any broken bones since the fall was so high. It may be water that she landed but still, the amount of time she went under should have killed her. Why it didn't, the doctor didn't have an explanation.

"What happened?"

Amy quickly moved over to let the doctor take a look. "She was responding."

"responding? How?"

Amy explained what happened but noticed that the doctor wasn't surprised by it and immediately stopped what she was doing, turning off the retinoscope.

"Was she moving?"

To Amy, Lucy was responding. But the doctor didn't see it that way which didn't make sense to her until the doctor explained that Lucy could be responding to someone in the dream, not her.

"What she's dreaming of right now could be the reason that saved her."

"What do you mean?" Amy needed clarification because it sounded like that the only way for Lucy to live is in a comatose state. It sounded like what she and Max had been doing for the past hours, trying different ways to wake her up, could have killed her. But she came to realize she misunderstood after the doctor encouraged her to keep trying.

"Lucy, people are going to die if you don't wake up. You hear me."

The only sound Amy heard this time is the noise inside the plane.

* * *

Los Angeles, CA

If it wasn't an emergency, Amy would never approve to have her lover transported by plane from Maui to California in the condition she's in. If it wasn't for Anthony, Amy would never agree to allow this woman who once threatened him for Lucy's whereabouts to be here. "Don't touch her." She's not afraid that this woman would do anything to Lucy but knows that Lucy wouldn't want to be touched by her father's mistress.

"What's wrong with her?" Standing two feet from the bed, Shiniya asked with face full of concern. The last time she saw Lucy may be over a decade ago on television, but she didn't think she wouldn't recognize her. It may be the short haircut. It could be the paleness of her face. But it's definitely those eyes that are not visible. Getting Anthony's protection, she didn't realize it wasn't enough. Getting Anthony to admit that Lucinda is still alive, she thought there is still hope. But now seeing Lucinda lying lifeless on the bed with bandages on her arm and hands, she's at a loss of what to do.

Letting her know what happened to Lucy won't help in any way, so Anthony focused on what's important and that is to prepare for what's ahead. He understood what Amy is feeling right now, glaring at him in silence as if to say 'this is all your fault.' He doesn't blame her for thinking that he had lied to her about not knowing where Lucy was a few months ago because the fact is he didn't, not until months later. He doesn't blame her for thinking that he was responsible for the life of an innocent girl. But the fact is Will was the one who wanted to go even though he had a purpose of letting her go. This may be his fault, but she should know is hers too.

"I don't care. I am not letting her out of this room, not like this." Amy said in an upset tone.

"My son will die."

"He will kill her!"

Seeing the glare that she was given by the blonde whom she heard of years ago and now standing face to face with, Shiniya realized this blonde isn't as innocent as she appears to be. She didn't know who she was until now. Her concern and protectiveness for the brunette were obvious to everyone but only now to her. "Anthony…" Under the circumstances, she has no right to request Lucinda's lover to save her son and could only hope that Anthony will be able to persuade her.

"I won't let anything happen to her." Anthony said.

Out of all the people, Amy thought Anthony would agree with her. She agreed to bring Lucy in the hopes that Lucy will wake up during the 5 hour flight but she never agreed to give Lucy up in exchange for Lucas or Bobby.

"I will be there. I will have my guys surround the place once we know where he wants us to meet. There is not going to be any shooting. We'll come to an agreement. We'll make the exchange. Nobody is going to get hurt."

It sounded like a plan but his plan sounded too vague to convince her. "Then you don't need her."

"Yes, I do because I need to show him that she's seriously hurt. She's the only one who knows where the key is. He's not going to hurt her."

This time, he may have sounded more convincing, but there is just one thing that didn't make sense. Mr. P agreed to release Jack because of Bobby, but it seems that saving Bobby is never part of Anthony's plan. "What about Bobby?"

"I will get him out. Amy, you need to trust me. I won't let anything happen to her."

It's not Anthony she didn't trust. It's knowing what that man is capable of that caused her to be concerned. Where is he? His ability to escape the eyes of those following him is enough to convince her that he has insiders in the secret service to make his escape possible. His involvement with Lucas's mother, then kidnapping Lucas without anyone noticing showed how manipulative and cunning he can be. His demand to release Jack, the leader of a criminal ring that somehow existed for years without being noticed by the FBI, made her wonder if he is the one that made it possible.

"Get up, Lucy." Amy placed a kiss on her lover's cheek, then pressed her face against hers. "It's time to get up now, okay?" Having been in this situation before, she felt a sense of déjà vu. But this time is different. This time, the decision she needs to make could kill her lover. _I don't know what to do._

"Amy, I promise you…nothing is going to happen to her."

Promise? She used to believe that Anthony has the power to protect anyone. But this situation proves he does not even though he sounds certain of the outcome.

"Does Scud know? Call Scud. Tell him what's going on."

"Amy…"

"Just call him!" There is no need to yell but her mind couldn't control what she is feeling right now. All she could think of are the 2 choices presented to her. If Lucy goes, Lucy could die. If Lucy stays, Lucas and Bobby will die. Her mind is a mess right now, so she hoped that Scud would know what to do.

* * *

 _"Brooke, what are you doing?"_

 _"Did you hear that?"_

 _"nope…" Lucy picked up a bigger rock and threw it over the edge. The sound may be faint but this time both heard. She then took another and did the same. Even though the view is beautiful and peaceful, she had enough of nature and wanted to head back down to the yacht where it's more comfortable, but she realized Brooke had something else in mind. It's not the first time she has been in this position with her lower body being straddled on. But it is the first time she felt something different about Brooke. Maybe it's the surroundings, miles away from the city. Maybe it's the spectacular view of the sky, the ocean, the sun, the island without a single human being in sight other than her. Maybe it's the freshness of the air that somehow affected her mind._

 _"I don't want to see you get hurt."_

 _Lucy wasn't confused by the statement and remained silent, knowing that Brooke had more to say._

 _"I know you can't. But if someday, if…when you're ready, take me with you."_

 _This, however, did confuse her until she saw the seriousness in those dark brown eyes, looking down at her. This topic was never brought up because Brooke knew who she was when she met her. She knew what she's involved in and what the risks are to be with her. But what Brooke doesn't know is her past. Nobody knew what she went thru to take his father's place except those who protected her and those who fought against her. Did she think being the leader of a criminal organization was a choice? Many thought it was. Many thought that her position was handed to her, like an heir taking her deceased father's place. But not many know about the hardships she endured, the deaths, the dangerous road she took to become who she is today._

 _"Promise me."_

 _Lucy nodded once and realized a nod wasn't enough when she was prevented from getting up. There will be a day when she will step down from the organization but she has never thought about it because as of this moment, she couldn't see it happening nor could she see when or if she could._

* * *

A warehouse? A parking lot? A playground or somewhere near the Manhattan beach? These are the places that Amy was expecting the negotiation to take place, not in a luxury hotel in the downtown of Los Angeles. What she also wasn't expecting was for Scud to agree with Anthony. She made sure Scud understood the condition Lucy is in but no matter what she says, Scud believes that Lucy would want to take the risk. His reason being, it's because of Lucas.

No one was standing outside the President's suite, but there are 5 inside, including the one in charge. Guns are visible. Window shades are drawn to prevent those from looking in, but it's most likely drawn to hide from snipers.

"Where's Lucas?"

Shiniya is the first one to speak. Her anger followed by frustration is clearly visible after being told to take a sit. Amy wants to get right down to business as well and get out of there as soon as possible but it seems that he is in no hurry to make the exchange since he took his time to finish his drink.

"Do you think I would be wired?" Anthony said as he extended his arms out to be scanned.

Amy wasn't surprised that they would be checked for guns but was surprised that they were scanned for electronic devices, then asked to put all their cell phones instead of their guns on the table. If anyone starts shooting, it would be impossible to escape unharmed. But it seems that he and Anthony have an understanding that no shots will be fired and guns are brought only for protection.

"As you can see, he's hurt."

 _He?_ Amy thought the purpose of disguising Lucy as a man was to prevent others from recognizing her. Is there a reason to keep pretending since he knows who she is? There might be insufficient evidence to show that he's involved with Jack, but he, being here, proves that he is. Framing Anthony for murder in exchange for information, recruiting Petrie for the sole purpose to use her to find Lucy, his relationship with Lucas' mother who was once the mistress of Lucy's father all pointed to one thing; he is the mastermind behind all of this, not his superior.

"Where is the key?"

"Thanks to your friend, he almost didn't make it. Only he knows where the key is."

Seeing him taking one step, then another, Amy immediately stepped in front of Lucy and extended her hand out, motioning him to stop taking another step forward.

"Step back…"

It was a command from Anthony. She knew she shouldn't have interfered but she also can't allow him to put his dirty hands on Lucy. Standing rooted in the current position, she again ignored Anthony's command.

"What do you expect to happen?"

His dark brown eyes may be looking at hers. His question seems to be directed towards her. But she knows an answer isn't expected from her. If Bobby and Lucas were here in this suite, this situation would be different. But she knew he wouldn't be that stupid to bring them here.

"Without the key, what do you expect to happen?!"

Frustration is visible on his face. All could see that he wasn't expecting this.

"Wait." Anthony calmly said.

"How long?"

His reply came so fast, Amy was surprised by it because she didn't think he would consider that. Why would he? Why would he trust us to give him the key after the exchange has been made? There is only reason. He's not going to let Bobby or Lucas go.

"one month."

"too long."

"I give you my word. If I can't find the key, I will transfer 20 million dollars to your account."

 _What's going on?_ The plan was to exchange Jack for the lives of Lucas and Bobby. The plan was to show him that Lucy is in a coma to convince him that they don't know where the key is. The plan was to give him money and provide him a means of escape after the exchange. If he doesn't take the deal, then she expected Anthony to tell him that he has the hotel surrounded. She expected Anthony to instill fear into him by threatening him to let him know that there is no way out if he doesn't accept. That was the plan. _Raising the amount not once but twice will only show your weakness. What are you doing?_

"50 million dollars?"

Fifty million dollars is a lot of money but his laugh showed everyone it's nothing to him.

"How much do you think she's worth?"

Amy again stood in preparation to pull out her gun if needed but didn't realize he used the word 'she' instead of 'he' this time until he turned the tv on. It's at this moment she came to understand why Anthony isn't acting like himself and why Scud would think that Lucy would want to come while knowing that she won't able to defend herself and knowing how dangerous the situation could be. It's not because of Lucas. It's because of the young woman who stole the hearts of millions including Anthony, Lucas and her lover.

* * *

 _"You're crazy, you know that." Lying half naked on the blanket, Lucy blew out a satisfying deep breath as she admired the bare backside of her lover who just sat up._

 _"Isn't that why you love me?" After hooking her bra and pulling her top down, Brooke proceeded to put the rest of her clothes on._

 _Lucy smiled at the young woman who never ceases to surprise her. Sex on the beach, she's heard of but has never done. Sex on a cliff seems too inappropriate to even think about. But yet, this woman in her young 20's who has rejected her many times and chose to sleep in separate beds in the hotel room even though they have done it before somehow disregarded everything around her and chose this spot to be intimate with her._

 _"You are soooo…" Lucy can't seem to think of the right word until Brooke planted a kiss on her lips. "…breathtaking…"_

 _"I want you to remember this."_

 _"How can I forget?" An uncontrollable giggle escaped. Her smile spread from cheek to cheek before pulling her lover in for another kiss. The ground might not be as comfortable as the bed but it's definitely an experience she'll never forget._

 _"Promise me."_

 _Lucy didn't think Brooke had another purpose other than wanting to make love but came to realize why she chose this place._

 _"I promise."_

 _With the clear sky above, the warmth of the sun rays, and a body fully clothed lying on top, Lucy didn't want this moment to end just yet. Her eyes closed as she held on to her lover firmly for a moment longer._

 _"You need to get up now.…"_

 _Lucy heard but ignored her request as she continued to enjoy the moment with her lover in her arms._

 _"Lucy, get up."_

 _The softness of her voice combined with the warm breath into her ear once again ignited every cell in her body. What they did a moment ago, they have done it before but this time was different because there was a feeling of fear that her followers would come up at their moment of intimacy but at the same time, she didn't want to stop their moment of passion and instantly her sexual desire outweighed her fear of being seen as soon as Brooke took another blanket from her backpack._

 _"Lucy, get up pleasssseee…" If she wanted her to get up, she shouldn't be whispering into her ear or kissing her cheek, what she should be doing is…_

"She will die if you don't get up! She will die!"

Her body jolted instantly, but the light was too strong to keep her eyes opened. Her heartbeat was racing, her eardrums vibrating, her hands trembling with the need to grab on to something.

"It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." Holding the brunette in her arms, Amy began to stroke her back as she continued to speak in a soft tone. "It's okay." She is aware of the situation, having all eyes on them, but her main concern right now is to make sure there is nothing wrong with Lucy. "Are you okay?" Getting no response, Amy continued stroking her back until she felt Lucy's arms sliding off her shoulders. "Look at me." Amy cupped the brunette's cheeks to prevent her from looking anywhere else other than what's in front of her. "I'm here. Look at me." Amy wished the doctor is here right now but knew her request to get one would be denied. "Hey…" Seeing her confused eyes gradually focusing on hers is a good sign. "Can you hear me?" She didn't realize how stupid her question was until a moment later. _Of course she can hear me._ "Do you know who I am?" She had to ask because she couldn't tell. _She seems confused._ But that small smile that quickly faded was enough to let her know that she does.

"Where am I?"

Hearing that question being asked is a good sign. That, at least, told her that Lucy remembered what happened. Amy was about to explain but was interrupted.

"Where…is the key?"

"Give him a moment." Anthony said.

That's what Amy was about to say but realized her request would have been denied.

"You have 15 seconds!"

"Wait!"

"14!…13!…12!…"

Guns weren't drawn a moment ago but this time, Anthony did. So she did too when everyone else did the same. With him calling out each second and Anthony threatening him at the same time, the situation somehow became more chaotic than a moment ago. Her heart pounded with the fear that Anthony will shoot. But what can she do to stop this chaos? Stopping him from counting won't help. Killing him won't resolve the situation. What can she do besides warning him to put the gun down?

"I know where it is! I know where it is!"

Silence immediately surrounded the room except for the voice of the megastar. Amy didn't think Lucy has fully regained her senses but it seems that she has. With the short distance between them, Amy has no doubt that she will be able to put a bullet into his head but she might not be able to escape the bullets flying afterwards. 8 seconds. He may have stopped counting but Amy didn't. He should know this won't work. He should know this is suicide. 6 seconds. He should know he can't get away with this.

"It's underwater, near the cliff, Jack knows where the cliff is."

Everyone remained in their positions including Shiniya who had tried but failed to persuade him to stop what he's planning to do. 4 seconds left. Amy won't be the first one to shoot but she is not sure if Anthony will.

Three…

Two…

One…

The last piano note could be heard. Applause, whistles, and cheers from the audience followed. _Get up. Walk away._ She knew the megastar won't be able to hear her but she hoped she could somehow. Seeing the megastar standing next to the hostess is a good sign but that doesn't mean she's out of danger. What he said will happen still could happen since he hasn't called it off yet. The question is when? A minute has passed. A commercial came on. Was he bluffing or did he actually have someone placed a bomb in the piano? Whether he did or not, it was enough to let her know what he's capable of.

* * *

Part 2

Although the show came back on without any signs of chaos, nervousness could still be seen on Anthony's face as his eyes focused on the tv. Not just his, Lucy has the same expression. Without his phone, he couldn't contact CJ. But even if he could, how can he guarantee the megastar's safety now that his weakness had been discovered. He had no choice but to comply and surrender his gun and have his men wait outside.

Without a gun, Amy didn't feel completely vulnerable knowing that Max and her crew are close by but she would like this negotiation to end as soon as possible because Lucy looks like she's going to faint any minute.

"I'll help you find it. You leave us alone and we'll leave you alone."

Is Lucy telling the truth? Maybe she did see the key while she was underwater. Maybe she's telling him what he wants to hear. That's what she would have done but never expected Lucy to use herself as collateral. _Lucy, no._

"What else do you want?"

It never occurred to her that he wants anything else until Lucy asked. Money, the keys, Jack, and a means of escape were offered. What else does he want?

"Half…of your wealth."

Half? Why not just ask for everything? It didn't become obvious until Anthony snapped at Shiniya. _She's the mastermind behind this? Of course…she had been after Lucy's inheritance from the beginning._ It made perfect sense that she planned this with her ex. That is until she denied her involvement but it's difficult to tell if she is telling the truth.

"Shiniya, did you tell Lucas what he's entitled to? If you had told him about his father, he would've been different. He would've been so much more than just a small business owner. It's because you didn't, he's weak and pathetic."

Shiniya could be seen as frustrated with his comment. Being called an unfit mother would get any mother angry. What's worse is hearing her ex talk badly about her son.

"He could have any woman he wants, models, actresses, but instead he's pining over a woman who would never love him."

Shiniya's glare is visible for all to see. Not only hers, Anthony also has the look of annoyance. Lucy does too when the megastar was being called a liar, a manipulator, and worst, a slut. What is his intention? Amy still has no clue. If his intention is to make us believe that Shiniya is part of this, then criticizing her decision to keep the truth from Lucas and making her see the damage she did to her son as a result don't make sense. _Maybe she was part of this but something happened along the way._

"What do you want?" Shiniya asked.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want you to see the mistake you made."

 _Is that all?_ Amy doesn't think so. For someone with his intelligence who successfully escaped from the secret service's radar, it doesn't make sense to think that he has no other purpose other than to make his ex admit that she was wrong.

"Do you see what could've happened if you told him? Do you see what kind of man he would've become?" Shiniya seemed to have enough of his lecture but didn't say anything, clearly showing her dissatisfaction towards him. "I never wanted to hurt you. Shiniya. I am truly sorry."

His apology sounded genuine but why? Is there a point in apologizing to the woman whom he hurt years ago? Is there a reason to admit his fault after all this time? There is if she has something he wants.

"Where's Lucas? I just want Lucas."

"He's fine."

Like Shiniya, Amy is confused to see him taking his time walking towards the tv, then pressing a button on a black box. Then like everyone else, Amy is shocked to see Lucas alone, walking freely inside a room that looks like a hotel room.

"Lucas" Shiniya said.

"He can't hear you."

"What did you do to him?"

Lucas may look different with a beard and hair dyed in blondish brown but it's obvious that he has not been harmed. With his new look, Amy could barely recognize him. In fact, Lucas looked cooler than the last time she saw him.

"What is this?" Anthony asked.

Amy is curious as well. If he wants to use Lucas to threaten them, he might have succeeded in instilling fear into his mother but he should know that Anthony wouldn't give a damn about him. If he thinks Lucy would give in, then he'll need to come up with something else because even she doesn't know if Lucy is willing to give up her wealth for the life of her step-brother whom she never knew.

With her hand over Lucy's, Amy could feel that she's no longer trembling, better than a moment ago. Seeing a small smile put her heart at peace but when that smile quickly faded and eyes moved away from hers, Amy followed Lucy's line of sight and had the same reaction. It was only half an hour ago that she was seen on tv on a live show. Seeing the megastar now prompted many questions. _What is she doing there? Does Lucas know he's being watched?_ Anxiousness could be seen on the megastar's face but Lucas could be seen as taking his time as he poured himself a drink, then offered one to the megastar who rejected it.

"What did you find?"

"everything " Lucas responded.

The reason the megastar is there became clear after Lucas explained what he found out. The only way Lucas would know everything is if that bastard told him. Not many know what happened inside the bank, but it wouldn't surprise her if he found out from the 2 FBI agents who were sworn to secrecy. With his high rank in the secret service department, it would be easy to do so. But there is one thing that Amy is still confused about. Why is Lucas still referring to David as a 'he'?

"Lucas, David has nothing to do with this."

"Don't you see why he did this?"

It seems that nobody told Lucas the truth because if he knew the truth, he wouldn't think that Lucy is responsible for the heist. _Why would he think that? There's only one explanation. He's being manipulated._

"I know you don't like him. But if you know what he did to protect me, you wouldn't think that." Alyson said.

"That's part of his plan. So nobody would think it's him. Why are you still defending him? He assaulted you!"

There was complete silence in the room as well as in the suite. Feeling the grip on her hand, Amy looked down to find a look of apology plastered on Lucy's face. It was unexpected because not only is this not the right time to apologize but also because she didn't think Lucy ever would. It doesn't matter anymore but Amy let her know that she accepts her apology by squeezing her hand back two times.

"He did what he had to do…to save me and all of the hostages."

It sounded ridiculous the first time Amy heard about it. Now hearing it from the megastar a second time didn't sound any more convincing. But on the other hand, Lucas's explanation does, especially when he claims that he met the terrorist.

 _He has the video?_ Amy listens with full attention, anxiously waiting for what he will say next.

"I bought it from him. He told me this is the last copy, I can only take his word for it."

Amy doesn't agree with what he did but also knows that there is nothing Lucas could do but to give in to the terrorist. The next obvious question would be 'Do you know how to get in touch with him?" but the megastar didn't ask this question and instead requested him to call her if the terrorist contact him again. Her concern for his safety is apparent as she tries to persuade him not to get involved but Lucas could be seen focusing on his cell phone as if he's ignoring her advice.

"Where did you get this?"

 _What is she looking at?_ It could be a picture or a video. Whatever it is is on Lucas' phone. Whatever it is caused the megastar to become extremely nervous. Whatever it is changed her tone towards Lucas, no longer speaking to explain but rather speaking in a command. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. He did. You want to know the truth. Now you'll know."

Amy is confused. So is everyone else until the bastard's phone ring at the same exact moment Lucas made the call.

"Are you ready?"

 _Ready for what?_ Amy wanted to ask but the question was directed to Lucy not her. She expected Lucy to ask the same question but realized that Lucy understood what was expected of her. _What is going on?_ She is confused as to why Lucy didn't say a word. She is confused as to why that bastard placed his phone 2 feet away from Lucy's face. What are you doing? Letting Lucas see you as David will only prove what he was being told by the terrorist is in fact true. Confessing to the crime that you didn't commit will get you in trouble. Amy expected her to know that and more importantly she expected her to know that he could be recording this even though she is face-timing.

Not only the megastar, Shiniya seems to be confused as well. If she didn't know who David is before, then she should now. The question is does she believe Lucy's confession. If Shiniya does, then it's very possible that others might too.

"Now do you believe me?" Lucas asked.

"What did you do to him?" Alyson asked.

Lucas didn't respond.

"Let him go."

Amy is surprised when the megastar tries to take the phone from him. _What could you possibly do if you are able get the phone from him?_

"Lucas, let him go!"

"What's wrong with you? He confessed!"

 _Where's Zasha? Where's CJ?_ Amy expected them to barge in at this moment. Lucas might not be hurting the megastar but by the way he's holding onto her wrists, even Anthony can't stand still, rolling his fingers into fists as if wanting to punch into the tv. Without his phone, that's all he could do. But even if he is allowed to make a call which he probably can't, how could he possibly help the megastar without knowing where she is.

"He used you to free his friend! He used you to get the money! Don't you see?!"

In moments of anger, it's never a good idea to say anything. It seems that the megastar understood the situation, thus remaining silent until Lucas let go of her wrists. "I know you believe that, but he has nothing to do with this …"

"Why are you still defending him?"

Silence once again filled the room as everyone looked on, waiting to see what the megastar will say. But that silence only lasted a few seconds when Lucas suddenly took the phone out of his back pocket while letting her know what he's going to do.

 _Is he serious?_ Amy didn't think so but there is no way for the megastar to know that he's bluffing. He's not going to kill Lucy. He can't because he's not the one in charge.

"Lucas, no!"

Seeing the megastar struggling to snatch his phone away, Amy could only think of what she would have done if she was in her situation. One kick to his vulnerable spot would get him to stop moving for a moment. _Screaming at him won't work._ What did work though which Amy is surprised by is tears.

"Let him go, Lucas…please…you don't want to do this."

"What's the matter with you? Why are you crying? Why are you crying for him?"

 _Does she know?_ Amy looked down to see Lucy's reaction while wondering if she told the megastar about her relationship with Lucas. _That's personal._ It wouldn't make sense if she did. What made even less sense is when Lucas accused the megastar of falling in love with him, him as in David.

"Blythe loves him."

Amy heard about Blythe from Max but didn't realize how deep Blythe fell for her lover as David until she heard that even Blythe wasn't convinced despite how logical Lucas made it out to be and how much they don't know about David. She couldn't see what Lucas is showing to the megastar but it seems to have an effect on her.

"That was..." Before Alyson could explain why she and Blythe were kissing David on the cheek, she was interrupted.

"What about this? And this? And this? And…"

"You were following me?" Seeing the last picture of her getting off the airplane, Alyson came to understand how the brunette got captured. She thought it was the secret service. That's what Zasha told her. How the brunette got into his hands, she can't even imagine how it happened.

"If I was, it's only because I wanted to protect you. But…it looks like…you've been lying to me."

What Amy wants to know is what Lucas is showing to the megastar because whatever it is seems to have convinced him that she's into David. It's understandable that he would be jealous of another man. But i _f he only knew, he wouldn't think that._

"It's not what you think."

"Don't lie to me!"

 _Get out. Get out now._ At this moment, the megastar might not be in trouble but Amy feared that Lucas could lose his patience and eventually lose control. The last time she had Max checked, Lucas doesn't have any history of violence but that doesn't mean he won't do anything to her. Jealousy is one of the top reasons for abuse, assault, and murder in a relationship.

"Lucas, it's not what it looks like."

"It isn't?"

"nnnno"

She might have responded in a tone of certainty but that didn't convince him.

"Then you wouldn't care if I torture him."

Begging is not what Amy expected the megastar to do at this moment. What she could do is tell him the truth. _Tell him David is a woman. It will calm him down. It will change the way he thinks about you._ Amy can't understand why she didn't until it dawned on her that Lucas might be at that state where jealousy has taken control of his mind, preventing him from thinking logically. Whatever he saw might have given him the idea that she's cheating on him and no explanation would satisfy him. Whatever he saw seems to have pushed him over the edge, to the point where he doesn't know what is right and wrong. He may be calm but he's no longer speaking to her like an ex boyfriend. His request clearly indicates that the demon within him has taken control; he's no longer the same Lucas who loves the megastar.

"What?"

Amy heard his request and is certain that the megastar must have too. She's not the only one who is surprised by it, Shiniya seems to be as well.

"You heard me. You know I've always loved you."

"Let him go...please..."

"I will…after…I promise."

 _Run! Get out of there now!_ Amy had once been in her position, being asked to sacrifice her body to save her lover. It was a difficult decision to make, but it shouldn't be for you. _Get out now…before it's too late._ At this moment, she expected Anthony to do something to stop this and was surprised that he didn't. It's because Shiniya did, Amy came to understand the bastard's intention. He's not only using the megastar to threaten Anthony. His intention is to have this moment recorded so he could be use it to threaten the megastar, for money? possibly... _If she complies, this will be the end of her career, her life.  
_

"What happened to you?"

It's a question that Amy didn't think the megastar should ask because it will only make him angry. What he'll do is let you know how much he loved you, what you meant to him. He'll then accuse you of infidelity even though you did not cheat on him. He'll blame you for everything including what he is about to do. It seems that Lucas is no different from those who couldn't accept the reality of being dumped. It seems that his desire for the megastar is so strong, letting her go is not an option. Satisfying his needs is the only thing on his mind.

"Stop this now!"

Shiniya said it first, followed by Anthony. If Lucy isn't weak, her demand would have been heard too.


	43. Chapter 43

Part 2 - updated 12/8/17

Chapter 43

Part 1

Lucy took a glance at Anthony before returning a fixed plain look at the one standing before them. Although the room looked nothing like an office, the atmosphere reminded her of the time when she and another student were questioned by teachers in the principal's office. What happened was the first question asked. Who did it was the second question asked. When neither of them admitted, consequences were described in detail to instill fear into them just like now. But this isn't middle school nor is she a civilian who wouldn't know when an empty threat is given.

After filling her stomach with food and water, Lucy felt better than one and a half hour ago. What would make her feel even better is take off the disguise and wear something more comfortable but this isn't the time to think about such things. This isn't the time to ask Amy to give her a body massage. This is the time to wait and see what Mr. P will do.

It's the first time Amy saw Mr. P in this state, rubbing his temples with his thumbs, stroking his hairless scalp over and over, then loosening his tie as if he can't breathe. Something did happen 1-1/2 hours ago, but she expected Mr. P to be calm like always, not like now, clearly showing his frustration.

"Where are you going?"

Lucy didn't think she have to ask for permission because this is, after all, Anthony's place, not the police station.

"bathroom…" Lucy said with no sarcasm implied and walked slowly to the bathroom alone with her hand over her stomach while aware that everyone in the room is watching her; Anthony, Amy, Shiniya and Mr. P. The old bullet wound hurts but it doesn't hurt as much as the fresh knife cut on her upper arm. Her headache is gone after taking some ibuprofen but her entire body is still sore and aching. Standing in front of the mirror with a warm towel over her face and eyes, she took a deep breath before letting her hands and towel dropped to the sink filled with water that is moving side by side, gently side by side.

 _What can save you and kill you at the same time?_ A riddle that Brooke once asked her.

 _Water, Brooke, but it's you, Brooke, you saved me._

Remembering that moment when she could no longer hold on to the edge of the cliff, she thought she was on her way to heaven because how else could she have seen Brooke standing behind Jack. Brooke was there to take her, to lead her into the light that is so bright, her eyes had to shut tight to protect them. But as soon as that light disappeared, she realized heaven was not the destination when all she could see was darkness. What did Brooke do to deserve to be in Hell?

"You think this is Hell?"

"Isn't it?" Heaven had always been described as a beautiful place. This place might not have a smell of death but the moisture, the cold air and the feel of stony wet ground she is standing on do not feel like what Heaven should be.

"this is an underwater cave."

"Oh…well that explains everything." It really doesn't.

"You're not dead, Lucy"

"…that makes so much more sense now." Again, it does not because she has no trouble walking and no injuries from the fall.

"not yet…but I am." Lucy knew that but it still hurts to hear it from her. With the darkness, she couldn't see Brooke, but she can hear her and strangely, she could feel her presence nearby.

"I'm so sorry." Although Brooke died happily in her arms, a sense of guilt has been with her since she found out the truth. Lucy apologized numerous times on the last moment she spent with her. She felt the need to apologize again.

"sshhh…you hear that?"

Lucy heard the sound of water dripping. She heard the sound of her own footsteps. She didn't recognize the sound of a helicopter until Brooke told her.

"Go, you have to go now."

"Go…where?" With darkness everywhere, Lucy couldn't see a thing and could only follow her voice. With her arms extended, she tried to reach for her but failed each time she moved forward. Feeling her body submerged halfway in the water, Lucy understood what she has to do when she was told to take a deep breath. But she still can't see. How will she know where to go?

"Just swim as fast as you can."

"you're not making any sense…."

"Do you trust me?"

If she didn't know the truth, she would not. But Brooke knew that she does now, otherwise she wouldn't have asked.

"Brooke, I want to be with you."

There was a moment of silence which Lucy expected. She might not be able to see but knows what Brooke is feeling right now. Surprised and touched, most likely.

"I mean it. Brooke." If she had been more sensitive, she would have found out the truth and Brooke might not have left her. They would still be together to this day. Brooke might have died from an illness but Lucy believes that Brooke's illness was a result of her unhappiness and everything that happened after she left her.

"Do you think we'll be together if you stay here? That's not how it works, Lucy."

Lucy was expecting another response, certainly not that.

"I'm in a peaceful place now, but I don't know where you're going to end up."

Lucy wasn't expecting that either, especially the way she said it. She was expecting her to say something like 'Don't be so foolish, you have a life ahead of you.' Or 'It's not your time yet.' Being told that she might end up in hell shouldn't surprise her but it did because despite what she did years ago, she did a lot of good things too. _Guess that's not how it works._

"Are you ready?"

"no"

Lucy was being serious and wasn't sure why Brooke suddenly laughed but it felt good to hear it from her.

"Do you realize this is the first time you said 'no' to that question?" Lucy can't remember but it's possible because she usually would give an arrogant response when that question was asked.

"Just follow the light…"

Light? What light? Before she could ask, she felt something warm, some type of force pulling her into the water. She quickly took a deep breath before her face hits the water.

"Swim as fast as you can."

Lucy did as told, holding her breath, moving her arms, legs, and body in a way to achieve maximum speed, a technique that Nadia once taught her. But there was one thing Nadia didn't teach her and she did so only to concentrate.

"Open your eyes, Lucy."

Lucy didn't realize it's no longer as dark as before until she opened her eyes. Fish and other marine life could be seen but what caught her eye the moment she opened them was Brooke. She didn't think she could ever see Brooke again and certainly didn't know that the light that Brooke was referring to would be coming from her, a golden glow around her entire body. Lucy continued to move her arms and legs towards her, trying to catch up to see her more closely and touch her one more time but her body eventually gave in, no longer could withstand the surrounding pressure, no longer could hold on to the last breath of air, and no longer could keep her eyes opened.

"Are you taking a shower?" Amy couldn't hear the water running and knocked on the door again. "Lucas is here."

Lucas? Lucy immediately opened her eyes, pressed her beard against her face and opened the door.

"Don't…" Amy quickly held on to Lucy's forearm, preventing her from walking past her. "Not now, okay?" Amy didn't have to ask to know what Lucy is planning to do. Her facial expression of anger gave it away.

"Why is he here?" She thought Amy would know since Lucas was accompanied by Max but later realized that Mr. P was the one who requested his presence.

"Now that we have everybody here, who wants to start first?" Lucy thought Mr. P would be satisfied with their explanation earlier but apparently, the responses they gave him weren't good enough. Sitting on the couch with Amy next to her, Lucy kept her eyes on Lucas whom she noticed had been doing the same thing.

"…until I get answers, nobody can leave."

 _Is he serious?_ Lucy doesn't think so. He may have the authority to keep them here but for how long?

"Amy"

Amy explained the situation earlier but realized that Mr. P doesn't believe her. "I don't know."

"You don't, huh…"

"no sir…I couldn't see. There was a power outage"

"I am very aware of that. I also know someone intentionally triggered the fire sprinkler to cause confusion. Am I right, so far?"

Lucy wasn't aware that the question was directed to her until Mr. P blocked her view of Lucas. What happened 1 1/2 hours ago wasn't planned. She didn't know where she was and what was going on. Why was that bastard counting? Why was Anthony pointing a gun at him? With Anthony shouting at the same time, that moment was so chaotic, she couldn't think until she saw the megastar on tv. But it was Anthony's warning she heard earlier, screaming loudly into her ear that made her understand the situation. " _She will die if you don't wake up!"_ So the only plan she could come up with is to tell that bastard what he wants to know. First get out of the current situation, think about what to do later. That was her plan. But never did she think that that bastard would use the megastar to threaten Anthony. To threaten Lucas, yes, but to threaten Anthony? The only way he would know that he could is if he had contact with the terrorists.

"Well?"

Lucy had thought about telling him about the megastar's situation. But what could he do that Anthony can't? So she decided not to and Anthony agreed that it wouldn't be wise to get the megastar more involved than she already has. Now that his weakness has been discovered, they just hope that nobody else knows. If this gets out, paparazzis and crazy obsessed fans are not the only ones she (megastar) will need protection from.

"Did you kill him?"

It was a question that Lucy didn't expect him to ask and was surprised that he asked it. Who would be stupid enough to admit to that? What is he thinking? She couldn't tell but noticed that she's not the only one who is surprised with his question.

"Who died?" Lucas asked his mother.

 _Is he pretending?_ For sure, Lucy thought he knows. Didn't Shiniya tell him? With the power outage, fire alarms, and everyone trying to evacuate the hotel, the situation in the hotel 1-1/2 hours ago was chaotic but there were also many opportunities for her to let him know. Whether it's the truth or not, now Mr. P knows that it might not be Lucas since he let everyone know that he has no idea what happened. This could be his intention. But did he think he wouldn't be questioned further? Did he think there would be no consequences for what he did?

"What is your business there?"

"I was meeting my girlfriend."

"Why?"

Lucas' reluctance to answer is obvious.

"It's a simple question."

"personal reasons"

"Please elaborate…"

All noticed that Mr. P's patience is running out because his questions came flying one after the other without hesitation. Lucy is surprised to learn how much Mr. P knows because even she didn't know where Lucas was. Did Anthony know that he was in the same hotel? If he did, he failed to mention it to her. If he didn't, then either Zasha or CJ must have failed to mention it to him.

"I said it's personal."

"Ms. Sunter's residence isn't far from the hotel. So I ask you again. Why were you two meeting in the hotel?!"

"What do you think we were doing?!"

If Lucy didn't know what Lucas did, she would have complimented on his courage to speak up to Mr. P, not just a man with authority but someone who can easily knock him out with one punch if he chooses to do so.

"You want to know what I think?" Mr. P's frustration could be seen. "I think all of you are hiding the truth!"

It's the first time Amy saw him get so angry over a homicide. _He's a criminal. He's a threat to society._ She didn't want that bastard dead but it is what it is. Is he worth getting frustrated over? She's not sure why Mr. P is acting this way, yelling at them as if they've just killed the most important person in the planet.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

Lucy wasn't sure why he's looking at her as if he knows she was lying. _If it was you,_ y _ou would've done the same._ That she knows for sure. Even though Mr. P works for the government, she is certain that he would have disregarded all the laws of society if his love ones are in danger. Even though he is a man of integrity, she is certain that he would have ignored everything he believes in to save his love ones. Killing him was the only option.

"Mr. P, Bobby…" Amy wanted to remind him that Jack is still alive and they could still use him to find out where Bobby is but realized later that she had no idea what Mr. P was thinking of.

"You think this is about Bobby?!"

 _Isn't it?_ Lucy thought it was. She even thought about apologizing to Amy later.

"This isn't about Bobby! This isn't about you, you, or any of you!"

Lucy hated being yelled at. What she hates more is getting a lecture on what is right and wrong. She is certain that Anthony is feeling the same way because Mr. P is calling them both selfish human beings who are only interested in their own well-being when they have the power to do so much more. She is surprised that Anthony didn't respond back. He could if he wants to and Mr. P would have taken his words back because unlike Mr. P who had the opportunity to go to school, Anthony did not. Unlike Mr. P who had parents to nurture him, Anthony did not. If he knew what Anthony went thru as a child, she has no doubt his choice of words would be different.

 _Me…selfish?_ If Amy isn't holding her hand firmly, she would have reminded Mr. P of that time she almost died to save Max. If Lucas and Shiniya aren't here, she would have reminded him that she was the one who saved all those people in the bank and almost died from the helicopter explosion. If he is the only one in this room, she would've let him know about the people she rescued from a life of torture which nobody knows about except for Scud. _Me_ … _Selfish? You have no idea._

"Now that he's dead, we don't know who else is involved."

 _Jack is still alive._ That's what Lucy wanted to say but speaking at this moment would be a bad idea. That bastard may be dead but Jack isn't and many of his accomplices are still alive. All he needs to do is find them.

"You…have no idea…what you've done."

Lucy wonders if there is a contagious disease floating around because it seems that everybody is blaming her; first Petrie, now Mr. P whom she had a lot of respect for but not so much now. It didn't occur to her before but now it seems that letting that bastard loose could be part of Mr. P's plan to lead them to his accomplices. It would've been a good plan. _But if you see what we saw, you would've regret letting him out._

Seeing that Mr. P had nothing else to say and heading out with disappointment, Amy called out just as he was about to leave. She had thought about apologizing for not being able to tell him the truth but even if he knows the truth, it wouldn't be able to help him. So she wants to at least say that she understands the problems he is dealing with and offer assistance if she could but realized that he misinterpreted her intention for stopping him from leaving.

"It's done. You're cleared."

Amy heard but needed clarification. "i'm...cleared?..." Amy didn't think getting her name cleared would have this effect on her body. Her heart suddenly started beating faster as if that's the most important thing in her life. It isn't. But getting her name cleared would mean that people would know that she has been falsely accused and more importantly, she would be able to visit her aunt without getting her in trouble.

"Congratulations, Amy."

Did Max know or did she just found out now? Regardless, that's not what she wants to ask her about. Mr. P might have made it clear why he wanted that bastard alive but the way he was acting made her wonder if he knows who else is involved.

"You don't want to know."

Even if Max couldn't tell her, she could make a guess of who it could be. With everything that is going on lately within the government, she wouldn't be surprised if Mr. P was referring to the ones who are currently being investigated for Russian ties.

"Do you want to come with us?"

Amy didn't have to think twice but before she could respond to Max's question, a commotion could be heard in the living room. Max understood and left.

"Stop it!"

Amy immediately went back to the living room after closing the main door. She didn't see what happened but from the way Lucas is holding his jaw, it seems that Lucy could no longer control herself. But she is surprised to see that Anthony is the one holding Lucy back.

"calm down, just calm down…" Anthony said as he held Lucy by the shoulders.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I swear to God I'll kill you!"

Everyone heard Lucy's threat and so did Shiniya who immediately asked Lucas.

"You didn't touch her. Did you?" When Lucas only responded with a shake of his head, she needed to ask again. "Tell me…you didn't."

"No"

The way Shiniya suddenly hugged Lucas firmly while letting her tears out, Amy understood why. But she wonders if Lucas understands why his mother asked the question and what caused her to become so emotional. None of them saw what happened afterwards since the power outage occurred at that very moment. But what they saw was enough to know what was happening even though they couldn't see and there was nothing they could do stop Lucas from making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Anthony, he didn't touch her, he didn't. Lucas, tell him you didn't, tell him…"

"I know. Shiniya."

Amy is confused and saw that Lucy is too. Even though they learned from Anthony after they left the hotel that the megastar is okay, they weren't informed of how she was rescued. But now hearing from Anthony that Lucas was aware that he was being used and everything they saw wasn't real, Amy can't blame Lucy for being skeptical.

"You believe him!"

Lucas' acting was convincing. Amy didn't notice any flaw either but Lucy noticed something that none of them did.

"Did he tell you to assault her?!"

Shiniya believed in her son until she heard Lucy's question. "Lucas?" She had thought Lucas was being manipulated but now knowing the he was playing along to find out that bastard's intention, it didn't make sense because his intention was clear after getting Lucy's confession. There was no reason for him to continue with the act. The only reason he would is if he couldn't control himself.

"yes"

"you bastard!" Lucy shouted.

Amy immediately held on to Lucy but Anthony seems to have realized that he wasn't being told of everything. With one kick from Anthony, Lucas fell onto the couch. Lucas tried but was unable to fight back and could only raised his arms to protect his face from being hit.

"Anthony, no!...stop it!" Shiniya cried out.

Anthony did stop not because he wanted to but because Shiniya got in the way, using her body to shield Lucas.

"He was manipulating him! He wasn't just using him! He was manipulating him! You don't know what he's capable of. But I do. Lucas wouldn't do that if he didn't...Anthony! no!"

Anthony wasn't listening and continued to hit Lucas where ever he could. Amy didn't think her explanation is good enough either because Lucas isn't a kid. If he knows he's being used, then he should've known when to stop. He may have a reason to be jealous and angry at the megastar for protecting David but there was no reason to ask her to choose between them. There was no reason to threaten her using David's life. And lastly, how do you explain the way you pushed her on the bed when she didn't give in? Did he tell you to do that or did you know what was going to happen and took advantage of the situation, knowing that you will never get a chance to be with her? Now that it didn't work out, you're trying to blame it all on him?

"That's why I killed him!"

* * *

 **Part 2**

Amy wasn't lying to Mr. P about not knowing who killed that bastard because the truth is she didn't see who did it. When the power went out, her instinct was to protect Lucy. With the fire alarm coming on right after the power outage, she had thought that the bastard's followers would burst in but all she heard were commotion outside as well as sounds of struggle inside. The room was dark. She couldn't see but knew Lucy didn't kill him and had thought that Anthony did.

"He's twisted, manipulative, calculating. You don't understand, Anthony. You don't know what he's capable of. Lucas…he's…"

"Mom?"

"Lucas, tell them you're sorry. Tell them you didn't mean to. Tell them you won't ever go near her again, okay?"

Her love for her son was apparent. What she did for her son must have come from a place where she felt threatened and most likely, she went there prepared and only acted on it because she felt there was no way out.

"Why?"

 _Why?_ It seems that Lucas still doesn't understand the entire situation and still doesn't understand what Anthony could do to him.

"Why did you kill him?"

 _Is he in shock of learning that his mother had killed someone or is he questioning the reason why she killed the man who befriended him?_ It seems that Shiniya never told him about her past with her ex. It's understandable why she didn't. Nobody wants to be reminded of the pain they went thru. But if she had, maybe Lucas would know what kind of man he was. Now is the time to tell him what he did.

"Lucas, listen to me. Don't believe anything he said. He's a liar. He was using you to threaten me. He was using you for his own purposes."

From the way Lucas shook his head, it looks like he still doesn't believe in his own mother's words. _Has he been brainwashed?_

"Lucas! He was recording you!"

That should clear everything up. He shouldn't be confused anymore but everyone else is when he admitted to knowing that he was being recorded. The first one to react was Lucy who threw a kick so fast to Lucas' left upper shoulder, Amy didn't see that coming and quickly held her back.

"You sick bastard! Where is it?! Where is the video?!"

Hearing Lucy's question, Amy only came to realize what Lucy was thinking of. _But Lucy, he admitted._ Clearly her obsession with the megastar and her hatred for Lucas have obstructed her from thinking logically because even though they don't know what happened after the lights went out, they were told by Anthony that the megastar hadn't been harmed. So to think that Lucas would use the video to threaten the megastar, it doesn't make sense. _What do you think you will see in the video that Lucas can threaten the megastar with?_ (gasp) _David's confession!_ It didn't occur to her until now. It's possible that Lucas was aware of the bastard's intention from the beginning. It's possible that his admitting of having knowledge of being recorded was his way of telling us what he's holding. It's possible that our meeting was being recorded too.

"Hold on!" Amy didn't want to shout but had to stop her lover as well as Anthony from acting on their anger. "Just calm down, okay?" Amy said as she held onto Lucy's arm while extending the other arm out to Anthony, signaling him to stay put. "If you knew you were being recorded, then why did you continue to play along?" Amy had said before Lucas looks like an average Joe but looks can be deceiving and sometimes unrequited love could force a person to do things he never thought of doing. "Answer the question! Lucas!" If he understood the consequences, he would answer the question immediately but it seems that he does not. "Were we being recorded?!"

All could see that Shiniya's expression changed instantly as if she just came to understand what they were thinking of. "Lucas?"

Amy is surprised to see that this time even Shiniya has doubts about her own son's character. Only seconds have passed but the silence made it seem like a long time for Anthony to just stand and wait. If Shiniya wasn't in the way, he would've punched him in the face not just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Where...is the video?!"

 _Don't be foolish. Tell him. Nobody can save you, not even your mother. Your plan won't work._

"Lucas, tell me you didn't. It's not true. Tell him you didn't know. Lucas!"

If he had responded sooner, he might have saved himself from the punch. But it seems that Anthony would've continued hitting him regardless of his response. 'I don't know' wasn't the response he wanted. What Anthony wants is the location of the video. She had thought that he was asking for the video of what took place in the hotel room until he made it clear that he was asking for the video of the megastar's assault. She didn't think of that but realized that could be what Lucy was referring to earlier.

"She has it! She has it!"

There is only one way to find out if he's telling the truth. All Anthony had to do was call Zasha. There was no need to beat Lucas up but neither Anthony nor Lucy apologized after getting confirmation.

"Then why did you play along?" Anthony's anger subsided a bit but he let Lucas know his patience ran out.

Amy is curious to know why as well but the answer doesn't seem as important when Lucas made another surprising confession. Shock could be seen on Shiniya's face, followed by confusion. Amy noticed that Lucy was wearing the same expression and was probably hoping that it's true. Shiniya's denial may sound convincing but Lucas' words were even more believable.

"He...is...my father..."


	44. Chapter 44

Part 4 - updated 01/10/18

Chapter 44

Part 1

Having just finished taking a shower, Amy was expecting Lucy to be asleep by now. But who could blame her for still thinking about what just happened an hour ago. Even though Shiniya denied it, Lucas said he has proof. Why would he say that if he didn't know for sure? But regardless if he is or not, one fact remains; her father's infidelity.

After slipping into the other side of the king size bed, Amy didn't expect Lucy to immediately snuggle against her. Seeing the tough bad-ass former criminal leader wrapping her arm around her abdomen like a lost child wanting nothing but love, she wondered how Mr. P, Petrie, Max, and others would react if they see her now in this vulnerable, gentle state. Would they still think she's ruthless? Would they have questioned everything they've learned about her and everything she did years ago? _I did_. "Are you okay?" Amy said as she gently stroked her lover's head.

"I'm sorry." Lucy has a lot to apologize for but where to begin. Sorry to have you worry about me. Sorry for not telling you about the power outage and the small fire which were part of Anthony's plan B. Killing that bastard was not part of his plan although he did feel that he had no other choice at that moment if Shiniya did not. Sorry for not telling you that I already knew about Lucas months ago. _There are so many things I want to tell you but I can't._

Amy didn't have to ask to know what she's apologizing for. One: for making her worry. Two: for having to lie to Mr. P. Even though she didn't know how the hotel suddenly lost power, she is certain that Anthony planned it because she was there when Anthony's men burst in and triggered the fire sprinkler inside the room. Was there a need to make the room look like there was a fire since the fire alarm already went off? And why not tell Mr. P about the megastar's situation so he could provide protection? It seems that Anthony doesn't trust the secret service which she could understand why because that bastard was one of them.

"Lucy, Mr. P, he didn't mean what he said." This might not be the right moment to tell her why Mr. P was so upset but Amy felt the need to explain because an hour ago, if she did not hold onto Lucy's hand, she's not sure what Lucy would have done. Although Mr. P had every right to be angry, she didn't think he should criticize them. Did he expect them to care for something that doesn't concern them? Did he forget why I took this mission? _If all it takes is a lecture, I wouldn't be here, with her._ "…he will need your help..." Before she could finish her thought, she heard a soft huffing sound. Clearly, it was Lucy's way of showing that she was offended by Mr. P's lecture earlier and wouldn't give a damn if he asks for help unless of course she has no choice. "Lucy, he thinks the President is involved." Clearly she has not been following the US news. If she had, she wouldn't have this surprise look on her face since the president has been under investigation for possible connection with Russia for quite some time. "Will's father is from Russia."

"What?"

"You didn't know?" Having only seen Will's father in the underground structure, Amy wouldn't have known either if Max didn't tell her. She only came to understand how serious this is after having learned who Mr. P is after. It's possible that the secret organization had ties with the Russian government, although there is no evidence. What were they planning to do? It is still unclear since all the ones who are known to have created this organization are all dead. This new generation of criminal leaders or scums of the earth, as Max calls it, doesn't seem to have anything to do with Russia, although they are still looking to find evidence of charity fraud, human trafficking, and other illegal activities. Seeing Lucy in thinking mode as if trying to make sense of everything, Amy herself had the same reaction when she heard. Where is this hidden structure? What is in it? Is the president behind this? Are the Russians involved? Now that bastard is dead, it's possible they may never find out the truth. "That's why Mr. P is…not…himself." She hopes Lucy could understand what he is going thru. It's not just about one criminal. It's about the nation. Although Lucy didn't say anything and returned to her previous position, resting her head on her abdomen, Amy knew she would understand.

 _Seebaa._. Is that Russian? Anthony never told her about Will's father being Russian. _Maybe he didn't know or maybe it's irrelevant._

"Lucy…" While stroking Lucy's short brown hair, Amy had another thought but this time she didn't think about whether this is the right moment to ask because she really wants to know and believes that this is the right moment. "If Lucas is your father's son, would you have given up everything to save him?" Although Scud said that Lucy would try to save him, he never said she would be willing to give everything up to save him. After seeing what Lucy did to him an hour ago because of the megastar, it's very possible that she would not. Not getting a response, Amy understood. "But you would…for her..."

That wasn't a question. Lucy knows exactly who Amy is referring to and understands where Amy is going with this when she asks "What about Bobby?"

 _Definitely, definitely NOT._ Lucy didn't say it but realized her hesitation already let Amy know what she was thinking.

"Lucy! You promised you would do everything you can…"

Amy didn't want to shout but had to since Lucy wasn't responding and pretending to be sleeping. With Jack in custody, there is still a chance to save Bobby. But it seems that Lucy has forgotten about him or just doesn't care.

"I would. Okay? I would."

Getting a kiss on her cheek is unexpected. Getting another promise is what she wants to hear. Getting a trail of kisses down her neck, Amy knows exactly what Lucy wants her to do; s _top talking._ It's not going to work because she has more self-control than her partner. It's not going to work because she's tired, she doesn't want to and... _ohhh...Jesus._.. she didn't think what Lucy is doing would have any effect on her until her thought suddenly got lost for a moment when a shiver ran thru her spine. Feeling one warm hand on her neck and kisses on the other side, she found herself having trouble concentrating especially when her earlobe is being nibbled on. Her eyes spontaneously closed. Her breath hitched as she felt the warmth and gentle pressure on her neck. If the lights were off and if Lucy continued with the massage on her neck, she would've forgotten what she was going to ask and drifted to sleep. But Lucy made the mistake of putting her hand underneath her pajamas top. "Lucy, do you have the key?" Amy said as she stopped Lucy's wandering hand from reaching its destination.

"I wish I do, but I don't." If the key will save Bobby, then she's willing to give it up.

"Is it in the water?"

"It could be." The only way to make that bastard believe her story was to describe her experience under the water as detailed as possible. Letting them know about the underwater cave she fell into was to make them believe that's how she was able to survive. Telling them how she and Brooke used to throw rocks on the cliff years ago was to make them see that there is a possibility that Brooke could have thrown the key from there. Giving them a general description of the shiny golden object under the water was to convince them that the key does exist. The story might have sounded ridiculous but she had no doubt that bastard would have considered it as a possibility. Although she's not certain if she did fall into an underwater cave, she believed she survived because her soul had somehow left her body temporarily and Brooke had somehow led her back into it. _Would you believe me if I told you?_

"I don't want you to go near there again." When Amy first heard about the creatures in the island, she didn't believe Max because the details that she gave sounded impossible.

Lucy wanted to tell her what happened up there but decided not to, not tonight. Bringing up Brooke at this moment wouldn't be a good idea. A story about those hungry giant gecko creatures would be better on another day. Seeing Amy's concerned eyes, all she wants to do now is focus on what's in front of her, what she almost lost because of her stupidity, because she thought she could handle the situation.

"mmm" Amy wasn't expecting this tonight especially after an exhausting day. But it seems that when it comes to sex, Lucy can ignore the aches and pain she was complaining about. "mmm" She's not sure why but every time Lucy massages her ear lobe and kisses the other, a tingling sensation would form, a feeling of pleasure running down thru her veins, causing her body to give in. But the touch on her most sensitive area woke up every cell in her body. Telling her she's too tired crossed her mind. She has no doubt Lucy would stop if she did. Telling her she's not in the mood would also work. A simple 'not tonight' would do it but why not use this opportunity for something else instead? "Lucy, where do you keep all your money?"

Lucy pretended not to have heard for 2 reasons. One, she's not sure why Amy asked. Two, she's really not in the mood to talk right now. Sex wasn't on her mind tonight but one kiss led to another and another, the scent and feel of her lover's body ignited her sexual desire.

"you don't trust me?"

Lucy now wished she had gone to sleep earlier, then she wouldn't have to answer this question. Of course she trusts her. "I let Scud handle it." This might not be a good answer but it should work for now… _or maybe not._

"That's not what I asked you."

Lucy didn't want to stop but it was clear that she wasn't allowed to continue when Amy took her hand away from her breast. "Of course…I trust you. I trust you with my life."

"…and I trust you with mine…but that's not what I asked you."

Lucy can't believe this is happening. That sweet moment they just shared somehow just vanished. That sweet concerned tone Amy was speaking in is no longer there. "What's wrong?"

"What's wronnnng?"

That's what Lucy wants to know and is waiting for Amy to explain but it seems that Amy is doing the same thing, also waiting for her to explain. After being pushed aside and seeing Amy getting off the bed, Lucy could think of only one thing to say.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

But Amy didn't respond and left the bedroom after letting her know that she'll be sleeping in another room.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Part 2

Next day

It was a question that Amy didn't plan on asking because she was certain of what the answer would be but never did she think that she would be wrong. "She won't tell me."

Max could hear her frustration when she called her this morning and now understood why. That's what usually happens when the outcome of a plan didn't come out as expected, just like how Mr. P was acting last night when he learned that his target had been terminated.

"So what are you going to do?"

Hearing a sigh of frustration, Max could only do the same, sit back, and take a sip of coffee from the paper cup. If their minds were not consumed with worry, this would be a relaxing day to just sit and admire the beautiful view of the Santa Monica beach. Seeing couples walking along the beach hand in hand gave her an idea, but she didn't think it would work after thinking about it for a moment so she kept it to herself.

"Max, I think…I have to marry her." Amy had once said that to Bobby but she never believed that to be true especially after everything that has happened over the last few days. But last night proved that even if Lucy did trust her with her life, something tangible is needed to fully gain her trust.

That's what Max was thinking before but she didn't think it would work because this isn't the time to get married. "It's not going to work. She's going to know something is wrong." She didn't think an explanation is necessary but realized that it is when Amy continued to look at her as if confused. "You already accepted her proposal, remember?"

"It's not official..."

That's true but Max didn't think a piece of paper would make any difference. "Amy, listen to me. What do you think is going to happen after you marry her?" She expected Amy to know but the long silence made her wonder if she does. "Amy?" It's the way Amy suddenly looked away that made her realize what happened. "You didn't?" Max needed confirmation and was hoping Amy would tell her but getting no response could only mean that she did. "Why?" While they were in Maui, she tried to get Lucy's hands off her whenever she could. When she saw Lucy trying to be intimate with Amy, she tried to break them up. That's what Amy asked her to do. She even lied about finding a clue in the video that would lead them to Bobby, so Amy wouldn't have to sleep with Lucy, so she didn't have to… so she didn't have to ... Max suddenly remembered something and realized when it happened. That night Amy went back to Lucy's bedroom. That night Max didn't hear anything but one of her crew who was on night duty heard enough to know what they were doing. She didn't think they did because Amy had told her that they did not but now hearing the truth, she's not sure why Amy lied about it and more importantly why she let it happen. There could only be one reason why she did, the reason she's here now. It's because she thought it would work but it didn't work. "Amy, you are an agent, not a whore! you are…"

"Stop calling me that! You know how much I hated when you call me that! " Max might not have this time but she did years ago after finding her in bed with the criminal leader. Hoe, slut, gay slut…That's what Janet called her and others who knew did too. "I sacrificed my life, my body, my dignity, everything, Max…for what?...for what?..."

Making Amy cry wasn't her intention. Seeing her wiping her tears broke her heart. "I know, Amy. I know." Max said after pulling her in a hug and apologized. If Amy never told her about her condition, she wouldn't feel so guilty for encouraging Lucy to stay with her. But how could she have known that Amy would regain all her memory after getting a concussion in the helicopter? The night she found out sent her into a state of shock. That's good news until she learned that Amy didn't tell anyone for days for a reason.

Yelling at Max was wrong. But Max's words brought back those feelings she once had when she was outcasted by her friends. Being talked about in whispers, being looked at differently, being called nasty names, the ones that hurt most were the ones from her roommates. But she knew Max wasn't to blame. "…she didn't…force me..." Lies, lies, lies… Amy told a lot of them but some of them were unintentional. This one is the truth and it's to make Max feel less guilty by letting her know that she could've stopped it if she wanted to just like how she did last night but was it a sacrifice? In a way it was because she did want Lucy to promise her that she would do everything she can to save Bobby and she did want to see if Lucy would give her access to all her accounts, but there was another reason.

If this happened years ago, Max would question if Amy was being forced to and threatened. But now, she knows Lucy would never do that and understands why Amy allowed it to happen. "How do you feel?"

 _How do I feel?_ How would you feel suddenly waking up, remembering everything, your intentions, your thoughts, the people you've hurt, and everything you've done? How would you feel finding out that innocent people died because of what you did? Frightening. Finding herself alone in an unfamiliar place didn't help either. Waking up with the worst headache of her life, she wanted to scream. Scream! She did but nobody came because nobody heard. She didn't realize she was screaming in her dream until she actually woke up in the middle of the night. Her screaming might not have been real, but the memories that flooded her brain in her dream were very real. Remembering all the events, the people, the trauma, the loss, the anger, the jealousy, the fear, the love, the pain and all those other feelings brought her to tears. Cried, she did and she did as quietly as she could, alone with her body trembling under the hospital bed covers. _How do I feel?_

Max was expecting something else besides 'weird' but at least she doesn't seem to be grossed out by it, so there's hope. She hopes Amy can ignore the fact that her life would have been better if it wasn't for the criminal mastermind. She hopes that Amy can see the love she had for Lucy is in fact real even though it was a pretense in the beginning. She hopes that Amy's feelings for Lucy now would be strong enough to convince herself to give herself a chance to make it work.

 _God, I hope so._

* * *

Getting an urgent call from Mr. P was unexpected. No explanation was given during the call. Finding Lucy sitting on a chair with wrists handcuffed behind her back in a guarded room surprised both of them. If Mr. P wanted to take Lucy into custody, he would've done so last night. So Amy couldn't think of a reason why Lucy would be here unless he changed his mind.

"What's going on?"

Not getting a response from Mr. P is rare. His stare clearly shows his frustration towards Lucy. Seeing Lucy in male disguise, Amy didn't find anything wrong with that. But it's the messiness of her short hair, the handcuffs, and the ripped collar that caused her to be concerned.

"Are you okay?"

When she didn't get a response, there's really nothing she could do except wait for one of them to speak up. Mr. P finally did but she didn't expect him to say what she was thinking the moment she came in. _Keep her here temporarily, why?_ Nor did she expect Lucy to immediately burst in anger, criticizing his ability. It's the first time she saw Mr. P arguing with a prisoner to get his point across, although she's not sure if Lucy is being held as a prisoner. With both of them talking simultaneously, their voices seem to be increasing in volume as if to make sure their side of the story could be heard. She can't believe this is happening; 2 leaders, 1 no longer, both acting like children especially Mr. P who is acting out of his normal behavior.

"Stop it!"

It's the only way to stop Lucy from talking. But more importantly, she's afraid that Mr. P would get to that point where he had enough and wants Lucy detained. Seeing Lucy looking away from her, she knew Lucy is furious with her for taking Mr. P's side but the truth is she didn't. What they said might be confusing but she heard enough to know what had happened. If she had to choose a side, she can't because according to Mr. P, Lucy almost killed Jack by strangulation but according to Lucy, she almost got the information out of him if Mr. P had not interrupted. Asking for more detail at this moment would not be wise. What she needs to do now is to get Lucy out of here. With her hand extended, she expected Mr. P to know why. When he didn't move, she feared that he was being serious about having Lucy detained. "Please…." Saying Please will let Lucy know the seriousness of the situation. Saying Please will let Lucy know that she made the wrong choice of arguing with him earlier. Thankfully it worked because getting Lucy to apologize would be impossible. Catching the keys that were tossed to her, she quickly opened the cuffs around Lucy's ankles, then the cuffs around her wrists before he changes his mind.

"I understand what you were trying to do but I do not think it would work. He seemed…to be…"

Clearly something else happened because why else would Mr. P be hesitating. The only reason why anyone hesitates would be because he's not sure if he should say it but at the same time felt it's necessary.

"With my years of experience with many, many types of people, I think he is playing you."

"Ya think?"

If Lucy continues to talk in that tone, Amy plans to drag her out of there.

"Lucy, listen to me…"

"I respect you, Mr. Phipps, but you need to listen. You will fail if you continue to follow the rules. Do you still not understand why they won't testify against him? If you can't help them, then let me. Just stay out of my way."

When it comes to having fear for those with authority, this Lucy is not much different than the one she eloped with years ago. Seeing Lucy storming out, she followed quickly but took a step back when one armed man, than another and another came rushing in after Lucy opened the door.

"What is this?"

"What are you doing?"

"Let go!"

* * *

Part 3

Lucy had no idea what was going on and only punched the guy in defense because she had thought that they were intruders. Finding out that they were agents and one of them being Mr. P's superior, she reluctantly complied to Mr. P's request to allow herself to be handcuffed and taken into another room. If not for Mr. P, Amy would be here too in handcuffs. But Lucy is not worrying about Amy now, knowing that Mr. P would be able to convince his superior to let them go. What she's thinking of right now is how to deal with Jack.

Getting a call from Mr. P this morning was unexpected. But she knew this could happen. The exchange didn't take place, so Jack must have known that something went wrong. Being here was Jack's request. Having handcuffs on was Mr. P's idea to let Jack think that she's being detained and investigated for the deaths of 5 people, charity fraud, and sex trafficking just like him. Mr. P's plan was simple. Let him think that she's willing to give up the last key. Talk him into taking the deal, freedom in exchange for Bobby and the location of all the keys. But she did not expect Jack to start the conversation about Brooke.

 _Did you know, Brooke?_

Words were calmly exchanged between them until he shared his intimate moments with Brooke. The words he used were disgusting. The explicit details he gave, describing Brooke's body and how she reacted during sex was what drove her to the point where she no longer could control herself. So she attacked, throwing one kick to his chest before he could get up from his chair, then strangling him with her cuffs from his back. If Mr. P had not interrupted at that moment, she would have found out where he was keeping the videos of all the girls who participated in the sex auction.

"Son of a bitch…"

Max knew there must be a reason why none of the girls would testify against Jack. If she had known about the videos, she would have tried to persuade them to take the witness stand in a different way. No wonder all of them said the same thing. It was consensual. Nobody forced them. _Bullshit!_

"Max, promise me, if you find them, don't let anyone see it, destroy all of it…"

"but we need evidence…"

"Max! You have to destroy all of it."

"…but…"

"Max!"

If Amy didn't come in at this moment, Lucy would've reminded her of what happened last time. She still has no way of knowing if the megastar's video is out there and could only hope that it is not.

"What happened?" Amy could hear Lucy's voice from outside the closed door. Not getting any response from either one of them, she understood why. With Mr. P and his superior in the same room, this would not be a good time to explain.

"Can we go now?" Lucy said as she extended her arms, waiting for someone to un-cuff her.

"Not yet." Amy said.

Amy didn't have her hands cuffed so Lucy didn't think Mr. P couldn't convince his superior to let them go. If he wasn't aware of what the consequences are of having her detained, she expected him to know now.

"There's not much time. So they agreed to use your method."

Lucy is surprised to see that Mr. P has finally come to his senses but is even more surprised to learn that Amy found out that she had been lying about her feelings for Brooke otherwise she wouldn't have advised her to ignore everything Jack says. "Just find out where Bobby is. Don't kill him, okay?"

"If I wanted to kill him, he would've been dead." Lucy felt it was necessary to reiterate to let Mr. P know that he made the mistake of interrupting her.

"I know. But I also know you won't let anyone hurt those you love."

"Amy…" Lucy wanted to explain why she lied about Brooke but the thought got lost in those hazel green eyes looking into hers as if they could tell what she was thinking and no explanation is needed. Feeling a gentle rub on her bearded face, she took the hint that Amy is no longer upset with her for what happened last night. The kiss that came later was unexpected especially when there are others around but she had forgotten that Amy doesn't care as long as she's disguised as a male. That's what she thought until she felt the worse pain of her life on her back. "AAAHHH!" Her muscles instantly became uncontrollable. If not for Amy who assisted her slowly down, her body would have collapsed on the floor.

"Sorry, I'm sorry."

Lucy understood what happened since it's not the first time she has been tased but didn't understand why until she heard Amy's explanation.

"We're bringing him in. Don't let him get to you, okay? I'm so sorry."

If she wasn't in so much pain, she would've yelled at all of them. She agreed to using torture but not on herself.

"Stay focused, don't talk about the videos, don't talk about Brooke, continue with the previous plan, okay? I'm so sorry."

Getting a kiss on her cheek didn't make her feel any better. If she could move, she would grab the gun from Mr. P and do the same to him and whoever's idea this is. Lying on the floor with her face flat on the floor, she could see Amy leaving, followed by Mr. P's superior and Max. Jack was brought into the room with arms and legs bounded to the chair by duct tape. An explanation of what just happened to her was given clearly to instill fear into Jack.

"Ya…fuckin…son bitch…" Getting all the words out was difficult. Lucy wasn't pretending and did want to curse at Mr. P before he leaves. Groaning in pain is all she could do. So until she can get her muscles to move, she couldn't think of anything else let alone the plan to save Bobby.

* * *

Max had thought that it was odd when Amy kissed Lucy in front of everyone and was shocked to learn the reason. Seeing them all standing in front of the monitor, waiting to see the outcome of their plan, she wonders whose idea this is. Was it necessary to tase her? Max doesn't think so nor did she think that Amy would agree so the only possibility is that maybe Amy didn't have a choice.

"He's not moving." Max is concerned that the voltage might be too high but nobody else seems to be.

"She will."

Max took the hint from Mr. P's superior that there is no need to pretend. He might not know about Lucy before but with him coming here with 4 agents unannounced, she could only guess that he must have somehow found out about Lucy's identity which Mr. P had been keeping from him. His response now confirmed it.

Seeing Lucy getting up to lean against the wall, Max feels better to see that she has not been seriously injured but noticed that Mr. P isn't happy when Lucy again asks about the videos when she was specifically told not to. Max didn't understand before but now understood why Lucy wanted all of them destroyed. It's because her ex is in those sex tapes.

"Amy, do you think it's possible that she's in those videos?"

Amy never thought of that but somehow Mr. P did.

"No, that's not possible."

Unless Brooke kept the videos of their intimate moments, for whatever reason, then it's possible that Jack might have somehow found out about it. _But that was so, so long ago._ If such a video does exist, then Jack would've known that Lucy is disguised as a man unless he thinks she became a transgender. But nothing he said indicated that he knows.

"Then why would she care if she's not in them?"

Amy didn't like the tone the question was asked by Mr. P's superior who seems to think that all criminals are the same.

"…because…she's not going to let anyone hurt the ones she loves, even if she is dead…"

"You seem to know her better than anyone else."

Amy didn't see a point in responding since he should know that it's not the case.

"What would she do to those who betrayed her?"

At the corner of her eyes, she could see Max and Mr. P looking at her. She knew why he asked because what she did a moment ago could be considered as betrayal. What she could have done was tell Lucy their plan but she didn't think Lucy would agree to being tazed so she did what she had to do. It wasn't her idea. It wasn't her choice. It was a suggestion made by Mr. P's superior to test her loyalty.

"Then you do everything you can to make her trust you again and that includes sacrifices…sir. If you don't, then your mission will fail, your life will end, your friends and family will never be the same. But you wouldn't know the dangers involved…because you've never worked as a spy. Am I right, sir?" Amy has been wondering about the background of this 60 year old man since he started questioning her loyalty. Is he a lawyer, a politician, or a businessman without any experiences dealing with criminals? Regardless of what he used to be or what he is now, she felt the need to let him know that she didn't appreciate the way she has been treated. If he had never heard her side of the story, then she could understand why he chose to believe what Petrie said about her. But Mr. P has explained her story to him and has given him enough reasons to trust her. So she expected words of gratitude for taking on a mission that no one even dared to think about, not orders to test her loyalty which could get her killed if she is with someone else.

No matter how unlikeable this old man is, Max didn't think it's appropriate for Amy to speak to him in that way. So the only way she could think of to clear this awkward moment is to ask: "What if this doesn't work?"

"Max, sshhh…"

Mr. P might have called Max's name but it's her that he's looking at. Amy knew she's out of line but couldn't control herself from speaking her mind. She had more to say if this is not the moment they had been waiting for.

"So?" Lucy said, still feeling the effects of the shock. "They just want their agent back. I want the videos. You want the last key, then let's work together, but we need to get out of here."

"Is that what you told her to do?" said Mr. P's superior.

"no sir…" Mr. P wanted Jack to give up the keys as well as Bobby's location in exchange for freedom. "But I agree…with her." It's more important now to get Bobby back. Then think about other things later.

"Did you sleep with Brooke?"

 _What the hell is wrong with him?_ It's a simple question to answer but Lucy refuses to answer it.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

"Answer my question."

"Do we have a deal or not?"

 _Ignore him, Lucy. Don't let him get to you._ Amy thought to herself.

"There seems to be something wrong with him." Mr. P agreed with his superior and wondered if he should let this continue. The entire conversation again was about Brooke but this time it was Lucy who brought it up. Now hearing the question from Jack, he found his behavior a bit strange because he expected anyone in his position to want to negotiate but it seems that his mind is more interested in finding out more about his ex.

"Answer my question!"

"No! Are you satisfied!"

"You're lying!"

Lucy didn't want to respond but is getting tired of this.

"What does it matter? Huh? Brooke's dead! She's dead!….. _holy_ … _shit_ …"

Lucy saw how he broke the chair using the weight of his body and wasn't expecting him to be able to do so. Unable to get herself up quickly, all she could think of doing is scream for help. But even if she could get up, her body is only strong enough to roll sideways but not quick enough to avoid from being hit with the wooden leg of the chair.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

Part 4

If the agent who was guarding the door had not come in sooner, incapacitating Jack with the taser, Lucy would have suffered more than just a bruise on her thigh, caused by the impact of a piece of the broken wooden chair that was thrown at her.

During the ride home, Max tried to explain that the order was given by the new leader in command, not Mr. P. Letting her know that it was Petrie who exposed them, Max hoped that Lucy could understand the situation that Mr. P is in and think about the possibilities that could happen, now that her identity is known to someone who has more authority than Mr. P. Noticing the silent treatment that Lucy has been giving Amy, she felt the need to say "She had no choice. Mr. P had no choice. I would've have done the same if I was ordered to." But she found her explanation did nothing.

After arriving to Anthony's place, Lucy slammed the door shut after getting off the car.

"Today…might not be the right time to propose…" Not that she thinks Amy would anyways at a time like this, but just to let her know that it might take more than marriage to get Lucy to give her access to all her accounts. Seeing Amy blowing a frustrated breath of air before stepping out of the car, Max quickly followed, although she's not sure why she did so. It's not like she could help in any way. But she was glad that she did because she wouldn't have found out that a location detector was placed into Lucy's phone while she was meeting with Jack. It wasn't her idea to follow Lucy. It was Amy who didn't appreciate the response Lucy gave her an hour ago when she asked where she was going with Anthony. Lucy might not have given her the silent treatment but her response 'Not now, okay?' seemed inappropriate.

"Who do you think they're meeting with?"

Having followed Lucy to 3 different places in the last 10 hours, Amy can't help but think that Lucy is hiding a lot of things from her. "I'm going in."

"Wait, what?" Max didn't think it's a good idea to be snooping around in a unfamiliar territory especially at this time of the night where not a single person could be seen. "Amy, wait." Amy didn't wait nor was she listening. Walking rapidly across the street, Max has no idea what to expect but one thing she's certain of is that a party is not being held inside this brick warehouse in Los Angeles where the neighborhood doesn't seem so safe. "I don't think this is a good idea." Max had been in situations like this before and was never afraid because she had guns and bullet proof vests and assistance from other agents. She might have a gun now but Amy doesn't and it's not their safety she's worrying about, it's the idea of being caught that is making her nervous. Lucy, no doubt, will be pissed if she finds out that her phone has been tampered with. It might not be Amy's idea but she is the one who made the decision to follow the orders given. What she could have done instead was wait for Lucy to return and no one will know, not even Mr. P's superior. Being here unprepared, without anything to unlock the doors with, she could only hope that she can persuade Amy to go back to the car before being discovered.

"How did you do that?" Unless the owner forgot to lock the back door, she wouldn't be surprised but the door was locked and she didn't think Amy would be able to unlock it with a hairpin.

"Who do you think I've been sleeping with?"

Right. Max was hoping she couldn't. "Maybe you can show me some time." She quickly followed Amy's lead to the darkened hallway and hoped there aren't any surveillance cameras because again they're unprepared. They both have nothing to cover their faces with except their hands. But even if they do get caught trespassing, she's not worried because they're agents and they have a reason to be here but preferred not to get the local police involved.

Using the light from the cell phone, Amy led the way, tiptoeing each single step as slowly and quietly as possible until she heard a sound. It was faint, barely audible so she thought she misheard until the next noise appeared which both unmistakably heard. It's Anthony's voice, becoming clearer as they took a turn. But who does the other voice belong to? It's too dangerous to take a peek so they remained still, standing behind a crate, listening and hoping that no gunshots would be fired.

"How do I know this is the last copy?"

"You don't, but know thiz, as long as you don't come after me, no one will know."

Amy might not be able to see but heard enough to know that an exchange has been made and most likely, Anthony just gave him a duffle bag of cash.

"We have an agreement!"

"If you want everyone to know what happened to her, then shoot, kill me now...you…are friends with him, I think a lot of people will find that very interesting."

 _She's here?_ Amy wanted to take a peek to see if the megastar is in fact here but held the urge to do so. She had wondered if their conversation in the hotel was being recorded and now she knows that it was. Not only theirs, the conversation between Lucas and the megastar were too. Who is this man who dared to threaten Anthony? Hearing nothing but footsteps, Amy could only assume that Anthony has no choice but to let him go.

"Hey!…"

Although deep, Amy recognized the voice and again wanted to take a look but knowing that if she did, there is a chance that she could be discovered. Noticing Max's look of confusion, she could only shrug her shoulders in return to let her know that she has no idea what Lucy is thinking of. But hearing the details given by Lucy of how Will died, she realized who the man could be. Although she's not certain which one, she is certain that he has to be one of the terrorists because why else would Lucy asked how long he has known Lucas' father and why else would she asked if Lucas' father was the culprit behind the heist. Max has the face of shock similar to hers after hearing Lucy's questions. _Is Lucas here?_ Amy wondered how he would react if he heard that his biological father is responsible for the megastar's assault.

"Who suggested it?!"

Lucy sounded angry. Although she understood why Lucy would be, she didn't see the point of the question.

"He did."

Amy didn't think there would be any other answer. Blame it on the dead guy. That's what anybody would have done in this situation. Blame everything including framing Anthony for the death of his one-night stand which Amy already knew from Max. But what she didn't know was that Lucy remembered what happened in the helicopter. Parts of the helicopter were found in the ocean but there was no speculation that the explosion was caused by a grenade. _Did he do it?_

"I don't know."

 _Even if it was him, do you think he will admit to it?_ She wondered what Lucy would ask next but from the silence that followed, she realized that Lucy didn't have any more questions. Are you just going to let him go? She couldn't think of a plan and had thought that Lucy would have one. Torturing him might work. She thought Anthony would at least try but realized that he and Lucy aren't willing to take the chance when it comes to protecting the megastar.

The look on Max's face mirrored hers, frowning in frustration, not knowing what to do. There had been many moments like this in many of their missions and what they did was wait and think of what to do. Sometimes, they ended up doing nothing, letting the criminals get away and sometimes the outcome surprised them, just like now when Lucy suddenly called out.

"Wait!"

Hearing the sound of the engine running, Amy only came to realize that there is a car inside the warehouse. What was Lucy saying? She couldn't hear but the sound of the screeching tires that later followed was enough to cause her to peek out without having second thoughts.

"Max!" The sound of her voice was drowned out by the sound of a gunshot, then another and another. Seeing Lucy running towards another open area, she only came to realize why when the suv followed in her direction, leading it away from Anthony and the megastar. "Max!" Without a gun, she felt completely useless. No more words need to be said. Amy grabbed the gun that was handed to her and quickly ran out to another crate, closer to the open area. There is no time to see who else is in the warehouse. Her eyes focused on the moving suv as she took one shot, then another and another, hoping to hit the driver. _Damn it, it's bullet proof._ It happened so fast, she couldn't see everything from where she is but saw the suv crashing into the crates where Lucy is standing in front of. No…no…no. Firing ceased under Anthony's direction. Knowing that she had been spotted by Anthony, she's not worried about her own safety. There was no blood in sight, only 3 others whom she recognized as Anthony's bodyguards. Her heartbeat pounded fiercely as she ran towards the suv while others instinctively froze at the sound of another shot. It might not be as loud as the others but it was loud enough for her to know that the shot was fired with a silencer. Who pulled the trigger? Her mind could only think of the worse, picturing Lucy trapped between the suv and the crates, then shot in the head. But that thought quickly disappeared when she saw Lucy getting shot not once but twice.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

One shot should be enough to disable him but Amy needed to make sure he won't be able to fire back.

"No!"

Amy knew why Anthony called out but thinking about other consequences was not in her mind. Protecting Lucy and herself were her only concern.

"Nnno…"

 _Lucy, I had to._ Amy didn't know Lucy had a bullet proof vest on until now. Seeing her struggling to get up, she wondered where else she got injured but that seems unimportant to Lucy at this moment.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" Anthony said.

His smile sickened her. His laughter brought back memories of the criminals she once caught but were freed afterwards due to insufficient evidence. In those moments, she wanted to kill them. One bullet in the head is all it takes. But if she did that, the consequences would be disastrous, just like now.

"Where is it? Just tell me where it is."

Amy has never seen Lucy acting this way towards a man who just tried to kill her. _Do you really think he's going to tell you?_

"This is your last chance to redeem yourself. So just tell me where it is and God will forgive you. Okay?"

 _Bringing up God is not going to work. Lucy. It rarely does._

His pain could be heard and seen on his face. With 3 shots in his body and blood gushing out, death is inevitable.

"Listen to me, don't think this is the end cuz it isn't, where you're going is going to be much worse, I know, I've been there, so you have a chance now…to redeem yourself…God will forgive you, Will…she'll forgive you…"

If nothing else works, then maybe this will. _But Lucy, do you know him?_ Why would you think bringing up Will will change his mind? It didn't. What it did surprised all of them including Lucy who immediately pulled back to avoid his spit. Amy quickly pulled Lucy back far enough where they couldn't be touched. The cursing that came afterwards was expected but what he said later made her realized why he chose to give up a life of freedom and luxury that he could have had if he didn't go after Lucy.

"…seebaa….ha..ha…seebaa…haahaaahaaa..."

His laughter, insane. His death, moments away.

"AHHHHH!"

It became obvious that he wanted Lucy dead. It became clear that he had no idea who David really is.


	45. Chapter 45

**Part 4 - 03/03/2018**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Part 1**

Amy didn't expect the silent treatment to continue after getting an hour of questioning from Mr. P. A man got shot. What do you expect me to do? Cover it up? Even if I agree, Max would not. Besides, Max already called for an ambulance without a second thought.

Mr. P might be satisfied with Lucy's explanation but Amy knew she's lying. Being there to make an exchange of Brooke's videos for $100,000 cash seems believable but she knew it isn't true. The only part that could be true is the reason Lucy gave about why the terrorist decided to kill her instead of taking the money. Jealousy could be the reason. She said. Although it is still unclear, there is no reason to speculate that the word seeba is more than just a word that signifies attraction, liking, or even love.

After locking the bedroom door, Amy could no longer wait for the right moment to ask questions, questions that Mr. P failed to ask because he was not informed of one other person at the warehouse. "Who is she?" Amy had thought that the megastar was there but not having seen her since the shooting began, she had time to think about it and came to the conclusion that Lucy and Anthony would never put the megastar in such a dangerous situation. Demanding an answer is what she wants to do but knows that it would only make the situation worse so she didn't and instead helped her take the blazer off when she noticed the pain Lucy was in. "Are you okay?" Lucy might have a bullet proof vest on but depending on the type of bullet she got shot with, the impact could be severe and possibly leave bruises. "Let me see…"

Lucy is expecting a lot of questions, questions she didn't want to answer so the only way to avoid them is by letting Amy know that she is still upset with her intrusion. Their plan was to have Peta followed. If Amy did not shoot him three times, he might have given up with just one bullet in his body. Now that he's in the hospital being operated on, she could only hope that he was bluffing about the one hour limit. One hour has already gone by. She wondered if Scud found anything on the internet. "ow…ssss…"

"Sorry…"

There is no doubt in her mind that Amy's apology is sincere. What she's apologizing for is the pain she caused when she peeled her fake beard off and most likely, she's also apologizing for tazing her without her consent. Seeing those hazel concerned eyes looking deeply into hers, Lucy can feel what is about to come so before the questions come flying her way, this would be a good time to take a shower. Not saying anything before heading to the bathroom would let Amy know how she feels and hopefully that would stop her from asking questions.

Blowing a deep frustrated breath, Amy can't seem to stop thinking about the blonde whom she caught a glimpse of at the warehouse. Who is she? If Lucy had said it was CJ, she's not going to believe it because there is no reason for CJ not to show herself. What else are you hiding from me? With everything that has happened over the years, she never thought that trust would be an issue between them. But having found out that she had been lying to her about her relationship with Brooke which she still didn't get a chance to ask about yet and the fact that she won't talk about her assets, she's beginning to wonder if Max could be right.

"Yes…"

Getting a phone call at this time of the night is unexpected especially after having just talked to Max an hour ago. Max didn't sound good which she came to understand why. Time is running out. She is aware of that. With one bad news after another, she too is starting to feel a sense of defeat. Walking slowly towards the bathroom, she could feel her heartbeat starting to pound as fast as it did an hour ago at the warehouse. But what she's feeling now is a different kind of feeling that is causing her entire body to tremble.

The feel of the warm water pressure is what Lucy needed. After taking a shower, Lucy decided to soak her aching body in the hot tub. Her eyes closed, still thinking of how to deal with the consequences. If the video gets out, everyone will know about the assault. People would want to know if it's real. Alyson would have a lot of explaining to do. But what if she denies it? What if she said that's not her? Will people believe it? Many will especially her fans but there will also be those who will try to find the truth. There is no doubt in her mind that her haters will do everything in their power to ruin her image, her career, her reputation, calling her a liar, a bitch, a slut and worse…victim blaming… _she deserved it_. It's possible because people can be very cruel. But what if…

Her eyes immediately opened at the sound of the door being locked. Seeing Amy walking in, she blamed herself for forgetting to lock the door. Questions will be asked. She knows that but has not yet decided if she should tell her. _Not now, okay?_ That's what she wanted to say but knew it wouldn't work because it didn't 11 hours ago. So she hoped by avoiding eye contact, Amy would get the idea that now isn't the right time to ask questions. All she wants to do now is relax her body in this hot…hot…

 _umm_ … _What…are…you doing?_

That's what she is thinking of but didn't say it out loud because it would sound really stupid to be asking this question when it is so obvious. It's not like she hasn't seen Amy strip. It's not like she has never seen or touch that naked body. But for those who don't know and nobody does because she never told anyone, it's the first time she saw Amy taking a shower. Feeling the sudden need to swallow, she did so again and again as she kept her eyes on her lover inside the glass shower stall. She might not be able to see all of Amy with the towel hanging outside of the glass door blocking her view but what she could see is still very captivating and so tempting, she could barely resist the urge to skip the hot tub and take another shower instead. But seeing Amy turning around, her eyes spontaneously pulled away as if afraid to get caught looking. _I can look. Can't I?_ Hearing the shower stall closed and the footsteps that followed, she remained seated in the hot tub, focusing her eyes on the bubbles, letting Amy know that she is still upset. She is but not as much as 11 hours ago and certainly not as much now when Amy suddenly dropped the towel and stepped into the hot tub naked.

 _Whoa…what…what are you doing?_ Having seen Amy taking a shower just a moment ago is shocking and now, she's not going to complain. Besides, her mind and body won't let her.

Feeling her own body trembling, Amy let out quiet breaths to calm herself down. It was difficult especially being in this situation for the first time having an arm across her naked chest and another arm around her waist. The force of the warm water from the jet hitting her body may be comfortable and relaxing but her mind can't seem to stop feeling nervous being so close to the naked flesh sitting behind her, hugging her, touching and kissing her softly on the shoulder and neck. She knows what Lucy wants but before she gives in, she needed to make sure Lucy understands what is expected from her. Saying it bluntly would most likely push her away so there is only one way.

Lucy thought she would be getting questions but was surprised not to get any. "Peanut butter and jelly? mm…yummy…." What she got was a giggle from Amy with the comment she made. What she didn't expect was a story of her mother. Talking about sex and love was a conversation that she once had with her own mother but it was definitely not the way how Amy's mother described it. It's because her mother knew she's gay, so the topic of sex rarely comes up. The only times that it did was when her mother saw her with a girl and wanted to know if they had done it. As for love, her mother once told her that love is inexplicable.

"I've…never done this before."

Lucy knew that and never did understand why Amy never allowed her to take a shower together. They may have lived together, but this is the first time she saw how Amy washes herself. There was nothing unusual about it nor did she think there was anything wrong when Amy wrapped herself with the towel before coming out of the shower stall because Amy has always been like that, shy and not one to walk around without any clothes on even if they have seen each other naked. But now, seeing Amy slowly turning around with arms dropping from her chest to her sides, she finally understands what is causing those cheeks to become red, clearly showing her nervousness. She finally understands why Amy was trembling under her touch, a sign that she missed more than once.

Seeing those big brown eyes looking up into hers, Amy knew that her words would not be misinterpreted. What happened next was inevitable. If Lucy wanted to do it in the shower, she would've complied. Sex didn't happen in the hot tub either like she thought it would but she also didn't prevent it from happening in the bedroom because denying Lucy of sex would have defeated the point she was trying to make.

"…ohh…Amyyyy…(sounds of moaning)…"

Amy is aware of everyone's stare and could only glare in silence at the one sitting in front of her. It's not the first time she felt betrayed by those whom she worked for and could only blamed herself for being careless and not suspecting that there was anything wrong with the gun she was given, the gun that she asked for. Only now did she know why her request wasn't denied.

"Don't look at me that way. You were told to keep it on at all times. But you didn't."

"Were you expecting me to keep it on while I was in the bathroom?!"

"I expected you to follow orders. If you did that, we wouldn't be here, listening to this. You don't want us to listen to this. I don't either. I would've skipped this and all of your private moments. But now, you leave me no choice because I don't know if you're hiding anything from me. Do you understand what I'm getting at? Agent!"

If she could reach it, she would destroy it right now but knows there is nothing she could do when Mr. P's request to fast forward the audio is denied. She has no idea if Mr. P knew about the bug in the gun, but based on his reaction when he first heard, he most likely did not. Knowing how Mr. P had always tried to protect her, she knew he would tell her if he did.

Max also tried but was shut out immediately. Keep quiet or leave. Having Max sitting next to her did make her feel better in some ways even though she couldn't help. So she sucked up a deep breath and tried not to let this get to her. It doesn't, not as much as finding out that he would do this to test her. Keeping this from Mr. P clearly shows his lack of trust in him. As for his trust in her, she knew it would be difficult to get his complete trust but she never thought he would question her on this part of the audio. ... _Pervert_ …

"What do you think it's happening?" Amy thought he would stop asking but when he asked for detail, it prompted Mr. P to ask if the questions were necessary but was told that he has reasons for asking.

"Answer my question, Agent! What were you doing?"

"I was giving her what she wanted." Amy thought this would satisfy him but nope. Questions continued. "Yes, I was on top of her. Yes, I was kissing her! and yes! I was giving her oral sex!"

A look of shock could be seen on Max's face but not his as if he already knew what was happening and asked only to confirm. Clearly his mind is set on believing in Petrie. What could she possibly say to convince him that she didn't want to?

"You wanted me to taze her. So I did. What did you think it's going to happen? You think she's going to forgive me because I said I'm sorry. You think she's going to trust me again because I said I'm sorry. What do you think will happen if I said no?"

He looked as though he wanted to say something until the sound from the audio recorder caught his attention.

 _"I forgot to call Max."_

 _"Now?"_ That's Lucy's voice, clearly indicating she didn't want to stop.

Sounds caused by movements on the bed could be heard including her own voice. It wasn't a loud shriek but it would alert others that something has happened.

"What's happening now?"

Amy gave him a look of disgust, letting him know that he's crossed the line for asking because anyone who heard would know that those are squeaking sounds from the bed and sounds from having sex.

"What did she say to you?"

Lucy's voice was a whisper, barely audible. She didn't think anyone can hear it.

"She said, she loves me..." Not everything she said is true but this is. "…she always says that when we…when I…let her…" She hoped by saying this would let him know that she didn't want to even though the sounds of pleasure coming from her could be heard.

Not getting any questions made her wonder what he's thinking. She didn't realize how long it was until now. 20 minutes of sex. No wonder Lucy drifted off to sleep almost immediately afterwards. As for herself, she couldn't fall asleep until much, much later. Noticing the look Max is giving her, she wondered if Max is feeling sorry for calling her last night to say 'it's up to you now.' As for Mr. P, she can't tell what he's thinking because he's looking at the center of the table as if embarrassed to look her in the eye.

"I want to believe you. Amy. But excuse me for my lack of knowledge on women behavior."

This is the first time he called her by her first name. This is the first time he acknowledged he has a lack of knowledge on anything.

"…but I don't understand why because it's clear to me that she's not going to force you if you didn't want to. As far as getting her trust, I believe that you've succeeded in getting her to trust you a long time ago."

This is the first time he asked with an open mind instead of thinking that everything she said is a lie.

"So if you didn't want to, then why let her?"

She thought she made it clear a moment ago but it seems that her explanation didn't sound as logical as she thought it did.

"Are you married? Sir" Amy knows that he is but asked anyway. "Happily married? I'm assuming." It's just a guess. She has no idea. The answer is irrelevant. "Does your wife know where you keep all of your assets?" If she does, then good for her. "Would you tell her all of your secrets?" Nobody would do that not even if they're married. "If one day, your wife asks you for $100 million to save her ex boyfriend, would you give it to her?" She knew the answer even if he didn't respond. Sometimes people just can't understand the situation unless they're put into that situation.

A $100 million is what Jack requested in exchange for Bobby. Last night, she found out from Max he won't submit even after being tazed. His request was initially for $10 million. Each time he was tazed, he increased it. Would Lucy give up $100 million for Bobby? The answer is so obvious, she didn't have to ask. But what she found out last night surprised her.

"I didn't want to, I have to, I did it…because…it's the right thing to do."

Max looked as confused as everyone else which she should be because she didn't tell her. She could've last night so she won't have to worry but Lucy prevented her from doing so. Telling Max wasn't a priority and at that moment, her mind was focused on something else, Lucy. But before she explains what happened last night, she needed to make them understand that Lucy didn't have to do this.

"She did it because of me."

"Did what, Amy?" Amy was talking too slow. Max can no longer control herself from keeping quiet. Having just heard her moment of intimacy, she regretted calling her last night but it was an order from Mr. P's superior which she would've disobeyed if she had known what Amy would put herself thru. Sounds of pleasure and pain during sex is normal but crying is not. It wasn't a loud cry, but a cry nonetheless and sniffling could be heard. If she had known that this is what Amy meant by 'weird', she never would have made that call.

"Max, Bobby…is safe." A look of surprise was expected from all of them especially Max. How? What happened? Where is he? She expected all these questions but was a bit surprised no one asked and instead was waiting for her to continue.

Last night, sex in the hot tub could have happened if not for the door knock. Lucy didn't hear it because she was too absorbed in the moment, kissing her. She did, though. When Lucy came back to the bathroom saying she needed to talk to Anthony, that's when she realized it must be urgent.

"She posted a reward for $1 million. I didn't know she did that until last night."

The one who claimed the reward could be the one who was holding Bobby but Bobby was blindfolded the entire time so he wasn't able to recognize the person who claimed to have found him in the woods. "He's in the hospital now in Maui. He'll be fine."

"Who found him?"

"No questions asked, Max, that's the only way to get him back."

Sighs of relief could be heard. A smile on Mr. P showed his gratitude. Amy was expecting his superior to do the same but realized he's more interested in the audio which made her wonder how many hours have been recorded. If it's less than 8 hours, then it's not going to capture what Lucy said to her this morning. But if it's more than that, then she'll know she can't hide it from him like she had planned on doing.

 _"...come here..."_ Hearing Lucy's voice, she hoped the recorder is about to reach its maximum capacity. But no such luck nor was their conversation inaudible. In fact, their voices could be heard clearly without the need for clarification since the laptop was placed near her gun.

"You have the password..." It wasn't a question but a statement spoken in shock by Mr. P's superior.

* * *

 **Part 2**

" _Do you really expect me to give it to you without an agreement?"_

 _Amy?_ At that moment, Max was surprised as everyone else. Questions were asked. Warnings were given. Mr. P tried but failed to stop the heated conversation from exploding.

 _"I lost my life, my family, my friends, everything that's important to me. All I wanted was my name to be cleared, yet I've been treated like a criminal!"_

It was heartbreaking to hear how Amy once again had to explain herself. It was even more painful to learn that this is what pushed her over the edge. Questions, Max has a lot of them. But knowing that they're being watched, she couldn't ask them. But there is one question she wants an answer to and letting those behind the surveillance camera hear won't matter.

"I told you this before. We're agents not prostitutes. You didn't have to. Not for Bobby, not for anybody." She expected Amy to respond with the same anger as an hour ago but understood why she didn't want to talk about it. What's done is done. Disagreeing won't make any difference now. Now is not the time to talk about what she could've done. Now is the time to think about consequences.

"Amy, do you know what you're doing?"

Her silence might let others think that she doesn't. But the look on her face showed no signs of fear. The posture that she's sitting in with arms crossed showed confidence as well as in control. Why is she so certain that her requests won't be denied? Max couldn't understand until hours later when Lucy showed up in front of the house with a few others.

"What is she doing here?" said the one in charge.

 _Isn't it obvious?_ Max thought it was.

"Get her in here."

 _Is he crazy?_ Max has no doubt that this is part of Amy's plan because Lucy wouldn't know about this location unless Amy told her. And for Lucy to bring others with her, she too must have a plan of her own. So to think that she would come in alone seems illogical because she would've done so already instead of waiting outside.

Silence filled the room as Mr. P made the call. His request was short which Max didn't find anything wrong with but noticed that the one in charge did. _Was he expecting Mr. P to use the same tone he did?_ _Was he expecting him to give an order instead of requesting Lucy's presence in a polite tone? Probably_ …. The long silence along with the look from Mr. P caused her to wonder what Lucy said to him. Seeing Mr. P hurriedly headed towards the window, she did the same but saw nothing out of the ordinary. What is he looking for? Shouldn't he be looking at the front of the house instead of the backyard? His glance towards Amy then back to his superior seemed odd.

"What did she say?"

His reluctance to answer his superior's question clearly shows he's thinking of what to tell him. If he could think of another option, he most likely would have kept it to himself.

"Is that a threat?"

 _Don't make me do what I don't want to do. Yup, sure sounds like a threat._ For him to ask this question made Max wonder how he got appointed to this position. Not only women behavior, it seems that he also lacks knowledge in criminal behavior. Unless he doesn't know who Lucy is, having Mr. P tell her what the consequences would be for disobeying orders would make sense. But he knows who Lucy is. So why does he think that Lucy will submit to his demands?

"Tell her to get in here and get her people off this property! If she won't, then she will be arrested and …"

"and if you do that, there will be consequences, consequences that you will regret! Sir!"

Max knew she's out of line but couldn't hold it in anymore. It's not the first time she yelled at a high ranking official and all those times she did got her in trouble but she has learned over the years what she could have done instead to get a different outcome. If nothing can get this stubborn old man to listen, then maybe begging will.

"Please…just listen…before you make the biggest mistake of your life. There is no turning back. This is it. This, right now, this moment, it's not just about you, it's not just about her…many lives will be affected, so many, you wouldn't think it's possible…but it is…"

 _Say something, Amy. Tell him what she did to Jehan. Tell him what she did to Benjamin Couric. Tell him what she did to those people who tried to hurt you._

Whatever Amy is thinking of, she couldn't tell so before she loses this opportunity, she let him know what type of person Lucy is and what she is capable of. She expected anyone who heard to understand what her intention is. So how is it possible that he misinterpreted?

"No sir." Max expected him to know the difference between a threat and a warning.

"Do I need to remind you what your duty is?"

Max didn't respond, knowing that he wasn't finished and a response wasn't expected.

"If we give in to every criminal who threatens us, then why do we take this job? If we give in to our fears, then why are we here?! Do you understand what I'm getting at?! Agent…Brewer!"

 _Damn it. It didn't work._ _He's as stubborn as Petrie_. For sure, she thought he would consider resigning. _Maybe I should've added more detail_. She wished she could but Amy didn't give her details of how Jehan died or the injuries the bartender sustained for spiking Lucy's drink or how Lucy managed to kill 3 men in the Underground chamber.

"Did I make myself clear? Agent Bradshaw."

Seeing Amy just sitting in silence confused her. At this moment, she expected Amy to defend herself because she's being accused of taking Lucy's assets for herself. _Amy, tell him what you did with Michel's money. Tell tell him about the terrorists. Tell him about the cruise ship. Tell him how many people would've died if it wasn't for you._ Max was about to but realized he already knew.

"I believe you, Amy. I believe that hundreds of lives have been saved because of you. I believe the decision you made years ago was to make this world a safer place…and your intention hasn't changed. If you want your name cleared, I can do that. If you want everyone to know what you did for this country, I can do that. If you want me to let her go…."

This is what Max has been waiting for. This is what caused her to wonder if there was something wrong with Amy hours ago. Her request to leave Lucy alone is understandable but to think that he would agree to letting her manage Lucy's money instead of handing it over to the government is absolutely absurd.

"…I can't…"

Max was hoping that he would agree but wasn't surprised that he won't. But she didn't think he would be as greedy as that bastard, wanting more than just Lucy's money.

"If I give it to you, what makes you think she won't try to get it back?"

This is not what she expected Amy to say but she has a point. This is a negotiation between them without Lucy's consent. _Lucy would never agree._

"…because this is for her freedom…"

What he said may seem logical but clearly he knows nothing about criminal minds.

"Are you telling me she won't agree even if her life depends on it?"

Max knows the answer to that question. She has no doubt Amy does too. What he failed to understand is the reason he asked that question. Clearly he was listening to the warnings she gave him earlier but did not take them seriously.

"Permission to speak freely, sir…" Spoken in a courteous tone, Max has no doubt permission would be granted if not for the sudden noise on the roof. _What's that?_ There was a buzzing sound and another noise that she couldn't make out but the commotion outside the closed window was loud enough for her to understand what was happening outside. Bushes were burning including the grass. What she didn't realize until seconds later from the agent calling out loudly outside the door is that other parts of the house including the roof are also on fire.

"What? How did that happen?"

 _Isn't it obvious?_ This isn't the time to ask how it happened. This is the time to make sure everyone gets out safely before the fire reaches the gas pipes.

"Out! Everybody out!"

At a time like this, she didn't expect the newly appointed counsel to be concerned with anything else besides getting out safely. Who would think about a prisoner at a time like this?

"Max, get Jack!"

 _Jack._ Max had thought that this was Lucy's doing. But now being reminded of Jack, she has another thought. _Lucy wouldn't do this. Amy is in here. I'm here. Mr. P is here. She wouldn't do this._ Seeing Mr. P, Amy and others going in the other direction, it was too late to warn Mr. P that it could be Jack's people waiting outside. But even if he is aware of that, there is nothing he or anyone can do because staying in this burning house is not an option. How is it possible that they know he's here? There's only one explanation she could think of. _Damn it!_ Not knowing who the spy could be, Max kept her eyes on both of the agents as they removed Jack's cuffs from the bed frame. It could be him or him. It could even be both of them. Now that bastard is dead, this might be their plan to help him escape. If it is, what's going to happen next is obvious. Rescuing a prisoner during transportation would be the easiest way.

"Freaking…crazzzy…bitch…" With a gun in her hand, she let it down by her side. The thought she had previously instantly vanished once she got outside. Agents could be seen standing in various spots, looking up at the roof. No guns could be seen. But what she saw was enough to confirm that Jack wasn't responsible for this incident. She didn't realize how many people Lucy brought with her until she noticed the black van parked outside the gate. How Lucy managed to put the house and the backyard on fire, Max has no idea. It didn't surprise her that she could but it surprised her that she would use this method. Seeing a car driven off with Amy, she assumed that a deal has been made. _Did he finally give in?  
_

"Max!"

 _Something is wrong._ Otherwise Mr. P wouldn't be calling loudly in urgency. Did anyone call the fire department? She expected that to be done already. What she didn't expect is getting an order from Mr. P to look after Amy. _Look after_? She thought she misheard. She thought Mr. P used the wrong words. Why does Amy needed to be looked after? For him to imply that Lucy would hurt Amy is absolutely ridiculous. _Why would he think that?_ Hearing Mr. P's account of what happened a moment ago, she could picture how upset Lucy was to find that Amy, the one she came to rescue, had betrayed her. _Amy, why didn't you tell me?_ It hurts to learn what Amy has decided but her decision to leave Lucy did not surprise her.

* * *

 **Part 3**

During the long ride back to Anthony's place, Lucy controlled herself from speaking her mind since having a conversation inside the car in front of a stranger wouldn't be appropriate. So she glared at the driver, letting him know to mind his own business and stop looking at the rear view mirror to see why Amy would have tears rolling down her cheeks.

After reaching the destination, Lucy locked the bedroom door, then closed the windows and shades. Her anger may have subsided a bit but questions still crowded her mind because she couldn't come up with logical answers that would explain Amy's behavior. Despite learning that Amy has regained her memory, she still doesn't fully understand what happened because last night clearly showed that Amy still loves her. So to hear that she doesn't want to be with her doesn't make sense. The only logical explanation that she could come up with is that Amy didn't get all her memory back until last night, after they made love.

"I'm sorry."

She has no doubt Amy's apology and tears are genuine. She has no doubt Amy betrayed her because she was forced to do so. She has no doubt Amy left the directions to the safe house was so that she can save her but to find out that she didn't want to go with her made no sense.

"Amy, I know you still love me, last night…you…" Last night was the first time they made out in a hot tub. Last night was the first time they held each other naked in the water. But that's not what she's thinking of right now. What she's thinking of is the topic Amy brought up last night, a conversation that she once had with her mother.

 _When do you realize you completely trusted Dad? Before or after you married him?_ It was this question that Amy once asked her mother that got her curious.

 _What did she say?_

 _She said, only I would know that._

It was this answer that got her confused but after hearing Amy's confession, she came to understand what Amy was trying to tell her. With everything they've been thru, she never thought their relationship lacked trust. Lack of sex, yes, but trust? She didn't realize a proposal wasn't enough. What she also didn't realize was that the prediction she had months ago is happening now. But never did she think that Amy would continue with the mission that she was assigned to do years ago after regaining her memory. If Scud didn't call her, she wouldn't have known that the password to her account has been changed.

"That night, that night I asked you to marry me…"

Seeing Amy shaking her head, Lucy regretted asking the question. She was hoping that night was not part of her plan but her apology told her that it was. That night in Maui, she had planned on proposing on the balcony but was interrupted by Max. The proposal didn't happen the way she envisioned it but she did propose after Amy came back to bed two hours later. She wasn't on her knee nor did she had a rose with her since she was already in bed. What she had was a speech about their future with a question at the end which was whispered into Amy's ear. Lights were off. Window curtains were drawn. Amy might not have given her a response but at that moment, the answer was obvious because one kiss led to another. She didn't noticed any resistance nor was she told to stop at any point. But something did happen that night which she didn't realize until now that those weren't tears of joy.

"…nnnnno…"

She refused to believe that Amy slept with her for a reason other than wanting to do so. She refused to believe that Amy's motive is the same as Petrie's. She refused to believe that Amy doesn't love her after everything they've been thru.

"If you didn't want to, then why did you sleep with me?!"

Lucy tried but could no longer control her tears from falling nor could she prevent her mind from thinking of the past when a sense of déjà vu suddenly came over her. But this time, it hurts more, more than the time she found out the real reason Brooke slept with her.

Being angry was how Amy expected Lucy to be, hence the reason she didn't want to talk to her face to face. But she knew Lucy wouldn't be satisfied with getting an explanation on a piece of paper or via phone call or from someone else and leaving without an explanation was not an option. Letting Lucy know where she was was part of her plan but she didn't expect Lucy to put the house on fire to force them out. She knew Lucy would do anything to save her, but she didn't expect her to be like this...emotionally broken...

It was only a few seconds when Lucy took her eyes off Amy to wipe the tears that's blurring her eyes. The sound might be faint but she thought she heard Amy curse. At a time like this, she didn't expect Amy to be swearing. The only time Amy would use the F word is when she's angry and fed up with her. Seeing her rapidly walking towards her with a completely different expression from before reminded her of that moment, that moment Amy found out that she kissed the megastar.

"You want to know the truth?!"

Lucy heard the question but with Amy standing over her, holding both sides of her face and forcing her to look her in the eyes, her mind couldn't help thinking if Amy doesn't want to be with her because she found out about….

"Jack wants $100 million dollars. I know you would never give that up, not for Bobby, not for anyone so I did what I had to do. I lied! I took your money!"

Lucy wanted to comment on that but could not when Amy covered her mouth.

"I slept with you…because of Bobby."

 _Is that supposed to make me feel better? Well, it doesn't._ In fact, it made her feel even worse than before. She successfully took Amy's hand away from her mouth but did not expect Amy to push her down on the bed, then jumped on top of her. With her legs dangling off the edge of the bed and Amy sitting on her abdomen, the position her body is lying in is quite uncomfortable but with Amy's face inching close to hers, her shoulders being pressed down against the sheets, she allowed Amy to finish her thought. Besides, in the condition she's in, she wouldn't be able to push Amy off.

"I did it...to protect you."

 _You slept with me to protect me?_ That's what Lucy was going to ask but again had a hand over her mouth as soon as the first word came out of her mouth _._ _How does that even make any sense?_

"I'm not going to give it to him, not everything, not all at once, it's the only way to guarantee that he won't come after you, he promised to clear my name."

It was quick and small but Lucy caught a glimpse of her smile.

"Lucy, I just need you to promise me, don't do anything, let me handle it, okay?"

Amy might have lied to her but now she knows why. Money, she has lots of but she is certainly not going to hand it over to anyone who threatens her, especially the government. Letting that old man know who he's messing with wouldn't be difficult. Forcing him to resign would be a peace of cake. She's done it before but clearly, Amy didn't think it would work this time otherwise she wouldn't have come up with this plan, a plan to guarantee her safety as well as to get back what was hers. Her name, her status, none of these are important to Amy but to this Amy, they are.

"...you still love me, don't you?" Lucy was hoping for a simple 'yes' but that never came. What she got was a small sigh of frustration as if to say 'What do I have to say to make you understand?" She was hoping the outcome wouldn't turn out the way she predicted. She was hoping Max would be right, _Amy won't be able to live without me_. But now, it's clear that this Amy doesn't think that way. I _t's clear that…it's...what...what's going on?_ Looking left, then right, she didn't find anything strange, no blurry images, no paranormal activity that would suggest she's in another dimension or in a dream. It could be her imagination because it happened before but having this type of thought while it's happening never happened before so unless she misinterpreted, what just happened doesn't explain why Amy took her top off and now working on unbuttoning her jeans while standing in front of her just 2 feet away. She wants to ask but the sight in front of her is just too captivating and her horny mind is preventing her from doing so. It's not the first time Amy stripped down to her bra and underwear in front of her nor is it the first time Amy helped her take her clothes off, but this time, she would like to know why.

"mmm…mmm..." Being pulled into a kiss is unexpected but she reciprocated with equal fervor while ignoring everything that just happened. The lies, the deceit, and the betrayal all escaped from her mind as her neck was being kissed and her buttons on her shirt were being unbuttoned until she heard the words spoken softly into her ear.

"This is the last time."

 _Ammy…nnno…_ It hurts. It hurts so badly, her heart aches. But she's not going to cry, not in front of her. She's not going to let her know how much pain she's in. She's not going to let her think she can't live without her. She's not going to beg her to stay, to try to love her. But she would have to be insane to walk away right now. Lunging forward, she accepted the kiss while taking off the shirt and tossing it on the floor. Removing the shoes was easy and she did so without pulling away from the kiss but she regretted putting on the male disguise. Taking the fake beard off would take too long. It would hurt if she tore it off her skin…as long as Amy doesn't mind which she doesn't seem to be… _God damn it…_ She had forgotten she had the fake penis on. Taking it off wasn't difficult but it's just a nuisance. The bandage around her chest and the T-shirt will have to wait. Quickly placing herself back on top of Amy, she planted kisses on her neck before reaching her mouth while touching wherever she could reach as if it's the last time she can, the last time she's allowed to. Unlike last night where she took her time, this time she felt she can't. At this pace, no wonder her breathing became heavy fast. No wonder her heart was pounding hard, so fast and loud, she didn't realize someone was knocking on the door until she heard Anthony's voice. Her body froze along with her hand, stopping at Amy's thigh, at the moment of taking Amy's panties off. Previously she had told everyone to go outside since she didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. What could be so urgent that would cause Anthony to interrupt? Didn't anyone tell him? There could be only one reason; anything that has to do with the megastar.

"We have to go NOW!"

Anthony could go alone to see if he could get the information out of Peta who has just woken up from a coma but she understood why he won't. Without her, Peta most likely won't tell him but that doesn't mean he will tell her if she goes with him.

"He's going to die! We have to go…Now!"

"...fuck…" She had to swear to let Amy know how she feels. "…Damn it…" She had no choice but to put her clothes back on because Anthony kept on knocking on the door non-stop. She wants to explain why she has to leave but it was difficult to do so with the continuous knocking and banging.

"Amy, are you in there?! Amy!"

 _Shit._ For whatever reason, Max is here too and behaving the same way as Anthony, yelling and banging on the door. _But why is she yelling at me?_

"Get the fuck away from her! Open the fucking door…NOW!"

It was only a few seconds, not even enough time for Lucy to pick up the shirt on the floor. The sound of a gun shot forced her to take a few steps back. The door was kicked opened before she even have time to ask 'what the hell is going on?'

"...oh…"

Lucy is partially dressed but Amy isn't and could only hide herself under the blanket before they barged in.

"…sorry…"

Anthony understood and apologized so why is Max still pointing a gun at me?

"Amy, you okay?"

Who fired the shot was obvious. What's confusing is why Max would ask that question. "What the hell! Max!" Lucy wanted her to explain what the hell she was thinking when she fired the shot thru the door knob but was interrupted by Anthony who picked up the blazer from the floor and tossed it to her.

"C'mon, we have to go..."

Lucy didn't want to but also couldn't think of anything to say while being pulled out of the bedroom by Anthony.

"Amyyyyy!"

* * *

Part 4

Despite the interruption, Lucy appreciated Anthony for not asking about Amy in front of his bodyguards during the ride but she wished he made preparations instead of thinking that he could just walk into a hospital to visit a patient who is also a criminal. Disguising as hospital staffs come to mind but without an ID, who would believe them, certainly not the two trained agents who are guarding Peta's room. So the only way to get passed them is by calling Mr. P whom she didn't think would use this opportunity to make the same request as Amy which she agreed to for now.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

With agents guarding Peta's room, Anthony had no idea how to get inside without causing a commotion. Luckily, Lucy was able to get Mr. P's permission to allow them to talk to Peta privately. With nobody else but them, he had thought that Lucy would try to persuade Peta by negotiating since threats didn't work. But not only did she not consider his offer, she let him know that she didn't come to negotiate but rather give him a chance to redeem himself.

"He's not going to tell us!" If they weren't inside a hospital restroom, Lucy would've yelled louder.

"He will if we get him out of there."

Lucy too wanted to believe that Peta would be willing to give up the video in exchange for freedom but the circumstances told her that he won't.

"Anthony, listen to me. We…will…never know…if it's the last copy." She knew he'll understand. She knew that he too had thought about it but just didn't want to believe it.

"Then what do we do?"

Doing nothing was never an option. Threats didn't work. Giving in to his demands, he hoped that Peta would keep his end of the bargain but he realized how naïve he was to think that Peta will give up the only thing that would assure his safety.

"We wait…"

 _Wait?_ Do you really think he will change his mind? Do you think he cares where he will end up, heaven or hell? Do you think bringing up Will, the one he loves, will change his mind? Will didn't love him. She's attracted to you. Didn't you get that? He did at that moment when Will took the blame for David's death. Those tears, that face full of regret, he could still remember that moment where Will apologized again and again with both knees on the floor, begging for her father's life and not caring for her own. He wasn't surprised by it but what he didn't expect was a detailed description of what happened inside the bank including her own feelings for David. _She admired you for standing up against them, your unwillingness to give in. She had never met anyone like you_. _Did she tell you?_ This might not be the time to talk about Will but he wondered if she knows. As he was about to ask, the sound of his cell phone caught their attention. The call was unexpected. Who called and the reason for the call caused him to yell at the caller which he had never done before. Asking for an explanation now wouldn't be appropriate. What's important now is to get back up there.

"What happened?" When Lucy didn't get a response, she knew it's not the time to ask questions. So she followed in silence out of the restroom and quickly realized why after hearing the instructions given by Anthony to his bodyguards. But how do the reporters know he's here? _Damn it!_ She had thought the reporters came for Anthony until she had time to think about it during the elevator ride. Not Anthony, they're here for Peta. Who told? Calling Mr. P to complain isn't important now. What's important now is to prevent reporters from getting to Peta. Hopefully, he is smart enough to know to keep his mouth shut. _If he told anyone, I'm going to kill him._ Lucy didn't say it out loud, knowing that it was inappropriate with hospital staffs around but she wished she had killed him when she had the chance. If she did, this area would not be full of people pushing and shouting while hospital staffs and security guards tried to maintain control. If she did, Alyson wouldn't be here being surrounded by dozens of people.

"What is she doing here?" Lucy immediately grabbed onto Anthony, preventing him from walking any closer to the crowd, pulling him to hide behind the corner. "What are you doing?"

He should know that there is nothing he can do. He should know that he cannot be seen with the megastar. He should know they will accuse him of having connections with a terrorist if they recognize him.

"Don't…" Getting near the megastar will do damage to her reputation, she expected him to know that but it seems that he has forgotten who he is. "Anthony, you can't…" Not only him, she can't either. With the male disguise on, it's possible she could be recognized. "Wait…" Seeing one of the people with a surgical mask on gave her an idea. She quickly grabbed some from the table and gave one to Anthony and his two bodyguards. With surgical masks on, no one will be able to recognize them. She's certain of that. Calling ZJ to tell her of the plan is necessary but there is no way ZJ would be able to pick up the phone with this chaos. CJ too could be seen trying to push thru the crowd but with this many people, she'll need help. If this isn't a hospital, one gunshot is all it would need to get everyone to stop moving. But this is a hospital, not an airport or public place. And why are they being so aggressive? Her plan was to get the megastar inside and close the elevator door as quickly as possible while letting the two bodyguards keep everyone else from getting in. But most of her plans, like Scud says, won't work because she tends to underestimate the abilities of other people. "Shit..." She didn't realize the time she took to explain was a bit too long until she saw the megastar appearing from the corner, running passed her. Her instincts kicked in.

"Block them!"

She might not be able to see others but knew they would be appearing in any moment. This isn't the time to tell Anthony what to do. If he wants to come along, it's up to him. But she hoped he won't. Running as fast as she could, she was able to catch up with Alyson. It wasn't difficult to do so. What was difficult was finding a place to hide. The plan to take the elevator was cast aside since the elevator doors weren't opened. What is opened is a door that a hospital staff just opened.

"Excuse me…" Lucy said, lightly pushing the female hospital staff out of the way to allow Alyson to go in first.

"Hey!"

Lucy apologized before locking the door but knew she'd understood by the way her eyes suddenly lit up, staring at the direction behind her. Hearing the commotion outside a few seconds later, Lucy didn't regret not taking the stairs. What she regretted though was not calling Alyson personally to explain what had happened to her. If she had, maybe she wouldn't be as upset as she looks right now.

"Wait…"

Lucy wanted to say something else but needed to make sure there are no surveillance cameras in here. This is, after all, a supply room not a restroom or someone's office. There was none but she realized Alyson wouldn't have cared if there was one. An embrace was not what she was expecting the moment she turned around but it's better than a slap on her face. "Sorry…Sorry..." If apologizing a thousand times would make her feel better, she would but this isn't the time for that, this is the time to find out why she's here.

"He called me"

"He called you?" _How is that possible?_ Lucy thought she was referring to Peta but realized it was Mr. P who was requested by Peta to call her. "Did you talk to him?" Lucy wasn't sure if she did since the location she saw her at wasn't near Peta's room. A nod confirmed that she did but Lucy didn't expect her to say:

"He's dead."


	46. Chapter 46

Part 2 Updated: 3/19/18

Chapter 46

Part 1-3/7/18

Under the warmth of the sun, Lucy breathed out a relaxing deep breath as she admired the house in front of her. This place may be different from the duplex but the people haven't changed except for the little guy with blonde hair, blue eyes who's learning to walk on his own. Nadia, Alexis, and Janet all cried the moment she walked into the door. As for Scud, he tried hard not to but failed to keep those tears inside the moment he saw her at the airport. After a long flight, Lucy expected a lot of questions so rather than make them wait, she decided to tell them everything from the moment she last saw them to the last moment she spent with Amy…well, not everything.

For each question asked, Lucy answered but also didn't hide the fact that she can't tell them when she couldn't come up with a lie. By now, they should all know that Lucas' father and his superior were the ones who framed Anthony for murder to force him to cut a deal, information in exchange for freedom. It's because they didn't ask about the Underground Chamber or the key, their intention wasn't obvious until Lucy inadvertently found out the truth and the truth is those involved did heck of a job to make Anthony look like the killer. Getting close to Anthony, then killing herself was part of the deal the victim agreed to. Even though they didn't admit to it, there is sufficient evidence to charge Lucas' father and several of his team members with corruption and abuse of power. Needless to say, the charges against Anthony were dropped as a result of Mr. P's investigation.

As for Jehan, Lucy let them know what happened to him without giving them the gruesome details of what she did to him. Faking her death was not part of her plan. Killing Jehan was. Since they didn't ask, Lucy assumed that they already knew why she was there. Questions about how she survived were asked and Lucy didn't hide it from them but let them know that she can't tell them about the one who shot Jehan, the one who saved her because like her, her savior also has a criminal background and wished to remain anonymous.

As for Amy, there was no need to explain why Amy didn't come back with her. It's because they didn't ask, Lucy knew that they must have heard from Max or Amy. And lastly, Lucy felt the need to tell them about Will, the young woman who lost her life to save hers.

"Any more questions?"

Everyone was quiet. It's understandable why they would be wearing the same look of sadness. Learning about the Underground Chamber and the island of giant gecko-like creatures would capture anyone's attention but it's the part about Will, the escort and all those women at the auction being controlled by the leader of the cult that caused tears to come streaming down on Nadia's face.

"Nadia, they're free now." She might not have been able to persuade Jack to give up the location of the videos but was able to get Max to help all those who worked for Jack with Anthony's assistance.

Since nobody has questions, this would be a good time to divert the conversation. What Lucy wants to know is where's Ethan but before she could ask, Alexis' sudden movement, getting off the seat next to Nadia startled her. Not only the glare, the way Alexis walked away in frustration confused her. What she said should not elicit that type of reaction but she quickly realized why when a magazine was thrown on the coffee table.

"Is that you?"

Alexis might have asked a question but the tone sounded like an accusation. The picture on the front cover might not be clear but to those who know her should know that the man in the picture is her. There is no need to lie so she didn't. Besides, Alexis wouldn't believe her if she said no.

Not everything she said is true and certain parts were intentionally omitted because it's none of their business but she never thought hiding it from them would make them think that this is the reason Amy broke up with her. The only way to convince Alexis and anyone who thinks she cheated on Amy is by telling them what happened that day after Anthony interrupted her moment with Amy.

That day, the situation at the hospital lasted a long 30 minutes. The crowd of reporters and nosy people may have left the hospital but everyone knew they would be waiting outside. So Alyson did what any celebrity would do, ignored them and surrounded herself with bodyguards and umbrellas to prevent them from taking pictures of her. That day was the last time she saw Alyson. That day was also the last time she saw Amy.

"She doesn't believe you, you know."

"I know." After a long flight and an hour of talking, Lucy had to excuse herself to take a rest. Scud, of course, is unwilling to wait to get his questions answered. Lying on the bed, Lucy breathed out a tired breath while recollecting that moment in the hospital where she took Alyson by the hand before leading her to the supply room. Those who were there knew why she did that. Those who saw her after coming out of the supply room thought she was a bodyguard so she played along but the one who took the picture saw it as an opportunity to create gossip. Doesn't matter, since it's not the first time an article has been written about the megastar's love life. Without a picture of her face or any other evidence, one can only speculate. But to those who's obsessed and in love with the megastar like Alexis, they probably believed everything the article said about them.

"Do you believe him?"

Him meaning Peta. Lucy was shocked when she learned that Peta gave in. He might not be willing to tell her but he told Alyson where he kept the video moments before his death. _What changed his mind? Was it because of Will? Was it because he knew he was dying? Was it because he didn't want to end up in hell?_ It could be but after hearing about the conversation Alyson had with Peta, she was convinced that it was Alyson's display of unselfishness on live tv, donating millions to charity, her kindness, her generosity, her character and seeing the person that she is was the reason that caused him to change his mind.

"He apologized, Scud."

"Really?"

Lucy too was surprised that Peta apologized and was even more shocked to learn about his last question. Why? _Why tell him the truth? Why tell him that you loved me? Was there a need to tell him why you can't be with me?_ She didn't think so but Alyson believed that was what changed his mind.

"What about Lucas?"

"What about Lucas?" Lucas is out of Alyson's life. Everyone knows that. It's all over the news.

"Does he know who you are?"

"Of course not." If Lucas knew who I was, would he have displayed his hatred towards me? Would he have used that moment to see if his ex did fall for me? This may have been his reason to play along that night but Lucy found his reason to be ridiculous. Alyson believed him but she doesn't. Who threatens his own ex just to test her feelings for another man? Even though he stopped after Alyson confessed, Lucy wondered what he would have done if the power and fire alarm didn't go off at that moment.

"Why not? I mean why wasn't he told?"

 _Good question._ Lucy had also wondered about that and came to understand why Shiniya kept Lucas from knowing. There were many opportunities that night where she could have told him which would've made him realize that there was nothing to be jealous about. _David is a woman._ That's what Shiniya could have said to calm him down but she didn't because she knew that one day her own secret would be discovered. _She was right_.

"Because Lucas…is not her son." Jaws dropping is the reaction Lucy is expecting from Scud because she and Anthony did the same when they found out.

Checking Lucas' DNA against her own was not something she had thought about because Anthony knew about her father's mistress and Lucas. Who gave her the idea was the young medical student who saved her life and who also had a lot of complaints about her parents and the culture she's born into. While her bullet wound was being tended to, the topic of gender inequality somehow came up and that night, Lucy found out why her savior became the way she is. No matter how hard she worked and no matter how many scholastic awards she brought home, she could never get the same respect from her parents as her brother does even though he's not their biological son.

Lucy never thought that Lucas wouldn't be Shiniya's son but after learning who Lucas' father is, she saw the need to check Lucas' DNA against Shiniya's.

"What? How? Is he adopted?"

The question should be did my father know? Was he lied to? _Of course he knew_. Although Lucy didn't like the tone of Shiniya's response, she did feel that Shiniya was telling the truth because it would've have been impossible to hide the truth from her father. Finding out that they did have a baby who was born prematurely and died a few days after birth sent Lucy to a state of mixed emotions. Even if Shiniya didn't talk about that moment, Lucy knew how devastating that would be. The death of a newborn and losing the ability to have any more children would cause any woman to think about suicide. The only way to overcome it is to find another and treat him as her own.

Adopted? Lucy didn't check because she didn't see a reason to nor was she interested in learning where Lucas came from. But she realized it was important to Shiniya to let her know that her father was the one who suggested to take Lucas in.

"Lucas's mother…was…her friend."

"whaaaaaatt?..."

Lucy too was also shocked by the information and came to understand why Shiniya continued to deny it that night even though Lucas said he has proof. _She had no idea._

"…that bastard…he was cheating on her?..."

 _Indeed, he was a manipulative bastard...and so was my father._ But is Shiniya telling the truth? Lucy saw no reason why she would make this up and believed that the only one reason she told them is:

 _"Please, don't tell Lucas."_

* * *

Part 2-updated 03/19/18

Scud had more questions which she expected that he would since details were not given to him, Nadia or Alexis. He knew who killed Lucas' father, but he doesn't know how Shiniya did it. Even she doesn't know but took a guess that it must have been a needle with some type of chemical that Shiniya used to insert into his body to cause him to have an allergic reaction, followed by a heart attack. Whatever it was, she must have felt that killing that bastard was the only way to save herself and Lucas.

"What about the key? Is it really in the ocean?"

Out of all the questions he could ask, Lucy didn't expect him to ask about this.

"Honestly, I don't know." She's not even sure if Brooke had the key, but for some reason, Jack seemed to be convinced by the story that she made up. But even without the key, there must be a way to get inside the man-made structure. "Do we need the key?" That's what doesn't make sense. She wasn't the only one who thought that it was Jack's plan to make the Underground chamber move and shake like an earthquake simulation because that's what they were told. But when water could be seen seeping thru the cracks on the walls, floor and ceiling, she realized why Jack waited four hours before making his demands. It could be because whatever he had planned didn't work the way he expected and he couldn't make contact with them until whatever was broken is fixed and most likely, he too didn't expect the Underground Chamber to collapse.

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll have to see what it's made of."

"It's not a key, Scud, not one of those you use to unlock a door." She expected him to know that. Didn't Anthony tell him? She didn't because she was preoccupied with Alyson's case as well as Amy's. Finding the key was the least of her concern. She didn't even know where the Underground chamber was until last week when Anthony told her. Nothing was made public since Mr. P did not want anyone to know, especially about the man-made structure that could be warehousing something valuable. The only thing the public knows is that a boat explosion occurred while several people were being rescued in the middle of the North Pacific ocean. Letting the public know about the Underground chamber would have attracted curious minds and created chaos and that is not what Mr. P wants.

"Lucy, don't you think whoever designed it wouldn't know what the risks are? Don't you think they would've prepared for natural disasters? It's in the middle of an ocean."

Lucy has an idea of what Scud is thinking. No electricity, no power, no computer system. Whoever designed the structure must have a backup plan to protect what's inside. Maybe there is a steel vault inside with a manual lock. Maybe all it needs is set of numbers to open it. The numbers on the keys must mean something.

"Didn't you notice the recreation area near the hotel?"

Clearly, he was not informed of the condition she was in when she was there. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked that question. _Of course I didn't. I was not allowed to go anywhere._ But she was told about the underwater craft that leads to the Underground Chamber. What she didn't know is that there is an unfinished theme park above it and the Underground Chamber was built at the same time and being used for purposes unknown to the government.

"The underwater craft, the holograms, the chamber of gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Agemenon, Hades, there's probably more you didn't seen."

"When did you…" Before she could ask when he talked to Amy, she was cut off. He couldn't have heard it from Anthony because she didn't give him that much detail.

"The hidden structure is on the side of the island, Lucy. It collapsed."

 _When did this happen?_ Lucy was aware that the place they were in was falling apart but had no idea what happened to the man-made structure that Jack has been trying to get into.

"Don't you think they would be prepared for this?"

It is illogical to think that the only way to get inside the structure is by having all the keys present. That's why Jack cut the power to see what will happen. He knew there was a chance the structure would collapse but did he know that it would have an effect on the Underground Chamber?

Lucy is no longer interested in finding out what's inside. Anthony is and so is Mr. P. With the budget crisis in America, he might not even be able to get funding to dig into it. Anthony has the money. If Mr. P can convince his superior, then... _Wait…he's not using my money, is he?_ The thought of Mr. P using the money Amy took from her account just came to her. _Crap!_ Losing over 100 million worth of bit coins was not as painful as finding out that Amy had betrayed her. Now thinking that her millions would be used to find what's inside the structure which belonged to her father made her stomach churn. But there's nothing she could do about it. It's the only way for Amy to be free. "So, what now?"

"With the right equipment and the right people, should be able to find it...hope there aren't any surprises inside..."

Lucy had no idea what he was thinking of and was not in the mood so she let out a yawn to let him know she's tired which he took the hint. Four hours of nap weren't enough but Lucy did feel better after finding that Nadia made her favorite dishes for dinner. With the little cutie Zander around, dinner time wasn't as quiet as she thought it would be, but instead filled with noises and laughter. No questions were asked but that's because Alexis and Nadia were waiting for the right moment. After taking a shower, she wasn't as tired as before but she was also not in the mood to talk about the megastar. That's what she thought Alexis wanted to ask but realized she's wrong.

"You should've told me…" Nadia said.

"sss…ahhh…" It wasn't Lucy's intention to let them know about the injury on her left arm. She just didn't expect Alexis to grab onto it. Seeing the redness on the wound, Lucy wondered if the seafood she ate for dinner caused it to flare up. Either that or the shower she just took.

"How did you get this?"

As long as Alexis doesn't ask about the megastar, Lucy saw no reason to hide it from them so she told them in more detail of what happened, focusing more on Amy than herself; her courage to go against Jack, her intention to follow her into the unknown, her unwillingness to leave without her while knowing that it could be the end. Remembering that moment caused her own eyes to fill up with tears which she tried but was unable to hide. Her other intention for telling them was to make sure that they understand that she still loves Amy even if Amy did betray her. Telling them how Amy burst into tears that day would remove any doubts they would have that Amy didn't have feelings for her. It might not be love but her tears, her apology, her offer, and her intention showed that she cares.

"Good night Alexis, good night Lucy."

"Good night Nadia, good night Lucy."

Getting a kiss on both sides of the cheek from 2 beautiful women is every lesbian's dream. But this doesn't feel right even if she does feel cozy and warm. Without Amy by her side, she can still sleep well. That's what she told them but apparently, her words weren't convincing enough.

"…good night…"

… _good night, Amy…_

* * *

How long has it been since she sat down on one of these, a steel chair with a seat cushion on a balcony of a hotel room on the 7th floor, with a view of the blue skies, sun rays landing on her smile and shades over her eyes, without the need to worry if her identity would be discovered? That was so long ago but Amy remembered; she was only in her 20's when she made the decision that changed her life forever.

"Want some, Amy?"

"It's Hayden." Amy reminded her aunt not to call her by real name and politely rejected the homemade cookie that was offered to her. Looking at her aunt with a smile plastered on her face, Amy regretted for not contacting her years ago. If she could remember that her younger self had sent a video about the mission to her aunt, she would've found out why she eloped with a criminal years ago. She wouldn't have waited this long to make contact if she knew. Prior to showing herself, she was prepared to explain but she realized she didn't have to after calling her aunt who couldn't stop crying after hearing her voice.

"So what are your plans?"

Amy has plans but doesn't want her aunt to know about it yet.

"You can stay with us."

Getting her name cleared was not difficult. Persuading Mr. P's superior to let her manage Lucy's money was. But she succeeded with Mr. P's assistance in getting him to agree that it would be better to receive a donation in large sums from her annually than getting nothing but problems, problems that the government wouldn't want right now.

Her name might be cleared but if anyone is looking for her, what they will find is that Amy Bradshaw died while on duty as an undercover agent. Most will believe it, but some might not. Although it's unlikely, it's possible that the enemies she made while being with Lucy could be looking for her.

"I can't."

"Amy, that was many, many years ago. Nobody knows who you are. These days, people are talking about the president and everyone around him, not you. My last name isn't Bradshaw. Yours isn't either."

When Amy learned that her aunt was divorced, she wondered if it was a result of what she did. Were they bothered by reporters, authorities, and disgraced by neighbors after they found out she was the aunt of a corrupted agent? Was it because her husband couldn't take it anymore, the embarrassment, the media constantly following them, painting them as part of a criminal organization that drove him to end the relationship? Amy was glad to hear that it wasn't, that her aunt was the one who called it quits. But she did feel sorry when she learned that they were questioned by FBI agents and forced to move to get away from the media. But it was also comforting to hear that the move made a positive impact on their lives.

"What am I going to tell them?"

The last time Amy saw her cousins, Emily and Sydney, was when she left to join the DEBS. She doubt that they would even remember her since they were so young then. Although she would like to meet with them, she decided that it would be better to have her aunt come alone to the hotel instead. Telling her cousins who are now in their 20's what she did wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Don't tell them."

"Amy…"

"Look at her, she's all grown up." Looking at the picture of her aunt's youngest child reminded her of herself at her age, tall and blonde. "Does she have hazel green eyes?" Amy can't tell even after zooming the image on the video pad.

"Just like you…"

 _Just like me._ Amy wondered if her aunt was referring to the color of her eyes or her personality.

"She's smart, she's independent, she knows what she wants and she's beautiful, inside and out just like you."

Getting a compliment like that, Amy didn't know what to say but smile. Pictures may be worth a thousand words, but also could be misleading. She might not recognize the building on the picture but the word on her cousin's sweatshirt could clearly be seen. "Is she studying at Harvard?"

"mhm"

"wow" That smile combined with the look of a proud mother could be seen. Even without Aunt Erin's story of her children's accomplishments, Amy understood why her aunt previously said the move was good for them.

"If we were still living in Florida, I don't know what would've happened. The school systems there just aren't that good."

Amy agreed that the place and the schools could play a big part of a child's development.

"I want to ask you something."

Aunt Erin's smile could no longer be seen. Her seriousness is clearly visible. Amy wondered what she wants to know. _If you want to know more about the mission, sorry, I can't tell you._ _If you want to know why I chose to join the DEBS instead of living with you..._ _It's because you have your own family. It's because living with you would only remind me of what I lost, what I no longer have. I needed to forget. The only way to do that is to leave. Only then will I be able to move on. It's not you. Aunt Erin._ _It's me._

"Your mission..."

 _I can't tell you more than what I already have. Aunt Erin._ At this moment, Amy regretted saying more than she should in the video that she sent to her years ago.

"You said…Others have tried to capture her and failed. There is no other way. If one life can save thousands, then I…am willing..."

Hearing her own words spoken to her, Amy was reminded of that moment when she made the video. Her young self with a plan, her lack of fear, her confidence was apparent, she knew what the consequences would be but she was naïve to think that it would work out the way she envisioned it.

"Were you with her…all these years?"

 _Oh_ ….That wasn't the question Amy expected but finally understood what Aunt Erin wants to know. _But I can't tell you, Aunt Erin, because knowing would only make you regret that day for not stopping me from joining the DEBS. Knowing will not turn back time. You will only wish you could've done things differently. Knowing that thousands of lives have been saved because of me won't make you feel better because I am more important to you. Knowing what happened to me will only make you regret that you have done nothing to stop the mission._

"Yes." Saying 'most of the time' would lead to more questions so Amy didn't.

"…so you were…with…with her?"

 _Ohhhh…_ Now she understood what Aunt Erin's getting at. Others might see it as a sacrifice, she also did too at one point and couldn't understand why she made the sacrifice. But now, she doesn't see it that way.

"…we were married…"

"oh…ohh…ohhhhhhhh…"

Happiness is what people usually thinks about marriage. But in her case, she's certain that Aunt Erin is thinking of something else since Lucy was known as a ruthless killer so she needed to clarify before getting the next obvious question.

"I'm fine. She was good to me. She's not as bad they say." Amy thought that would satisfy her but it didn't and instead got a response that was painful to hear.

"I can't tell if you're telling the truth. Please…Amy, tell me how you really feel."

That's what happens when you don't act the way others expect you too. That's what happens when she knows what you've been thru as a child. It seems that the only way to convince Aunt Erin is by giving her more details about Lucy.

"Wait…who's that?"

"Amy, I know what you're doing. Stop trying to divert the conversation…"

"No, Aunt Erin, I'm just curious…" Changing the subject of the conversation was her intention but there was also something in the picture that caught her eye, something she didn't noticed before. A picture of her cousin taken with a group of friends, possibly from the same college, is on the screen. After magnifying the picture, Amy confirmed what she noticed; It was Sydney's arm hanging around a girl's shoulder.

"oh that's her girlfriend."

"Sydney is dating a girl!"

"yeaaaa…sometimes I wonder if I should've named her Eva instead."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Nothing happened that night other than sleep, of course. The king size bed was big enough for the three of them but Lucy didn't find sleeping between 2 women as comfortable as sleeping with one or by herself. So she wasn't going to let that happen again, not that they offered again. But she found out the morning after that Alexis had something else in mind that night. Talking to her privately was Alexis' intention but had to put it off because Nadia was there.

"How about her?"

Lucy didn't want to come because she's not ready to meet other girls yet but did so because there's nothing else to do and mainly because of Nadia.

"Nadia, she's not my type."

Seeing the eye roll from Alexis, Lucy can't help but smile. Coming here was Alexis' idea to meet other people but clearly Nadia has her owns plans for accepting the invite.

"Look…. She's making everyone laugh." It was hard not to notice the young woman who has captured the attention of all those around her.

"She's not my type."

Lucy again can't hold her laughter in when Nadia waved her hand over Alexis' eyes back and forth as if to say 'Is there anything wrong with your eyes?" The lights may be dim but the woman, sitting at the far end of the bar, could be seen as pretty, not as sexy as Alexis, but still pretty. Lucy kept her thoughts to herself and looked around to see if there are any others that stand out. There may be a lot of women here but she couldn't find any that she's attracted to and most likely, Alexis wouldn't either.

"So?"

"Ssso…what?"

Lucy wasn't pretending. She has no idea what Alexis is referring to but knows whatever it is, she can't say it in front of Nadia who left to go to the restroom a moment ago. Getting the eye roll from Alexis, she still doesn't understand until Alexis moved her lips into the shape of an O. It's understandable why Alexis would be worried about Nadia but asking her to lie about Holly is an unreasonable request.

"You're the one who said she's strange."

Lucy immediately swallowed the drink she just took when an idea suddenly popped into her head. "You know what you can do. Call Amy, ask her if she can find out." It didn't work. Lucy didn't think it would but it's worth a try. The look Alexis was giving her clearly showed that she saw right thru her.

"If you want to talk to her, then just call her."

 _…_ _and say what? Say I miss her. Then what?_ Lucy didn't bother to respond, knowing where the conversation would end up and instead took another big gulp of the alcoholic drink.

"I already asked. She said she'll look into it."

 _When?_ Lucy was surprised that she did and thought about asking what else they talked about but knew what Alexis' response would be so she decided not to and finished the rest of the drink.

"Hey…" The smile on Nadia's face could be seen which caused both to wonder why. "I just talked to her."

Like Alexis, Lucy was shocked because the old Nadia would never have the courage to introduce herself to a stranger in front of a group of strangers and definitely not in a bar.

"She's nice. She's funny…and Alexis, she's interested…"

Lucy again couldn't contain her laughter within and kept her thoughts to herself until the bartender brought over a complimentary drink.

"Alexis, look…" Lucy couldn't resist. It happened to her many times so she's not surprised to find that there would be a message written on the back of the napkin. She could still remember that day when she first met Alexis but what's written on this napkin isn't a phone number.

"She's asking you to dance." Nadia said in excitement.

Seeing them both together brought back memories of the past. One introvert, the other extrovert. Who knew they would actually fall in love? She didn't. Even though it didn't work out, the relationship they have now, the way they cared for each other was the outcome she had hoped for.

"You won't know until you try."

 _Hey, that's my line_. Lucy remembered exactly when, where and who she said that to…Nadia. Seeing the look Alexis is giving her, Lucy did a slight tilt of her head. No words need to be said. Alexis should understand what it means. Seeing Alexis heading out and the other woman doing the same a short moment later, Lucy focused all her attention towards the dance floor. She's not worried if Alexis will be taken advantage of because tonight is ladies' night. No guys allowed. Body touching with strangers is inevitable. But that's okay as long as it's unintentional. Everyone seems to be having a good time, moving in rhythm with the music. Even Nadia who's without a partner, seems to be happier than she should be. _Are you really happy? Nadia._ That smile along with that glow on her face might give others the impression that she is. But Lucy knew that's not the case even if Alexis didn't tell her.

"They're hitting it off."

 _Seeing your ex with someone else and you have no one. Are you really happy? Nadia._ Ethan wasn't. That's why he chose not to live with them even after finding out that Amy won't be coming back. … _because seeing me will remind him of her. Until he finds the person he can love, then maybe he can let go. Will you be able to let go, Nadia?_

"Hey, how did it go?"

Lucy thought it was obvious but apparently Nadia still couldn't figure it out. If Alexis is interested, she wouldn't have been back so soon. But it's not just that. If Nadia goes out more often, she would've been able to see that the woman who was at the center of attention among her friends isn't as innocent as she appears to be.

"Let's go home. I'm tired."

Lucy got the hint and thought that Nadia would ask for details but was surprised that she did not, not even after they got home.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

Nadia was heading up the stairs. If Alexis didn't ask, Lucy wondered if Nadia would ask about it another time but realized later that she wouldn't have.

"If it doesn't work out this time, then maybe next time. You won't know if you don't try and you can't tell just by looks. Isn't that what you said?"

Lucy took the hint that those words were directed to her, not just to Alexis because those words came from her years ago. Clearly, Nadia still hasn't learned.

"…but sometimes you can…it might not be obvious to you, but it's obvious to me…"

"..and me…" Lucy felt the need to back Alexis up. She's not sure what happened but she too isn't attracted to that woman. The change of mood is apparent so this would be a good time to jump in to lighten the atmosphere a bit. "So what happened? Did she ask about me?" People always do. She got used to it and she did noticed the look that woman gave her several times. "Does she go there often?" She knew the answer even without asking but only asked to let Nadia know what she noticed if she didn't. "Does she work there?" For a woman to be that talkative and comfortable in a bar, she has to be a regular. If she works there, then that would be a good reason. If she's a paying customer, then the only reason she would be a regular is to hook up. _Get it, Nadia…._

"…I asked her what they were laughing about…"

There is nothing wrong with joking around but that depends on what they were talking about.

"…She asked...if I…ever had a threesome."

Lucy isn't shocked but she could see that Nadia is. It might just be a question but not without an intention.

"…with you and me?" The answer is obvious but again Lucy only asked to let Nadia know what she noticed.

"...Nadia and me..."

"Ohhh…" Lucy wasn't expecting that because girls usually go for her. "...she has the nerve…" One isn't enough. She wanted to score 2 in one night. _Bitch._

"Nadia, it's because you asked, she thought I was interested."

Those are harsh words because it sounds like Alexis is blaming Nadia for suggesting to that woman that she is interested in sex and not a friendly conversation. Nadia doesn't deserve that and she's certain that Nadia wouldn't have said anything to give that woman the idea that she's interested in a threesome. When Alexis continued, using more harsher words as if she's talking to a child who doesn't have the experience to know who's bad and who is not, Lucy wanted to jump in but then realized Alexis has a reason for talking rudely to Nadia.

"No, Alexis, you're wrong! I know Holly. You don't!"

"Then where is she?! Nadia! Did she ask you to wait for her? Friends don't just suddenly leave without an explanation! Can't you see she's not coming back?! Can't you see why she left?!"

If Amy was here, she would've said something to stop this argument. But Lucy didn't feel the need to because Nadia doesn't like to argue and will give in just to stop the argument from continuing.

"I talked to Amy. She's going to look into it. You'll see that I'm right."

Hearing nothing but silence, Lucy knew what will happen next. Nadia gave up to make her point and headed up the stairs as expected. But Lucy was wrong in thinking that Alexis would leave since she doesn't live here. Staying for the night in the guest room would be okay since it's late. As long as she can face Nadia tomorrow morning without being awkward. Alexis probably won't mind but Lucy found out that's not why she stayed for the night. There was another reason besides wanting to yell at her for not backing her up. _How could I? I can't prove that Holly is one of Petrie's agents._

 _"_ _You could've just lied. She would've believed you."_

 _"_ _She didn't believe me then. Why would she believe me now?" It's not like I didn't try to keep her away from Holly. I did. I just can't find any proof to convince her._

Lucy didn't realize how illogical and unreasonable Alexis can be until last night but she was impressed with Alexis' ability to sense that Nadia has a purpose for being here other than to help children as a volunteer.

This place, Lucy has been here before. This place isn't where the explosion took place but it's close to it. Having passed by the area that is now flat and cleared of debris reminded her of that moment where she thought it was going to be the end. With white dust everywhere, unstable structure, and blood gushing out of her body, death seemed inevitable at that moment. She had thought it was her fate to die by a gunshot for selling weapons to criminals. She had thought that dying by the hands of a criminal with no friends and love ones by her side was her punishment from the Lord. But she found out how forgiving the Lord is, giving her a second chance for the good deeds she had done. And now, with the chance given, she can save another girl from getting assaulted.

"Hey babe…" Lucy sat her butt down, forcing Nadia to scoot over, just in time to prevent the pervert in front of her from touching Nadia's hand. She had planned on just watching from a distance but once she saw the situation, she didn't see a reason why she should let this go on.

"What…are you doing here?"

Lucy had thought about putting on the male disguise but decided that there was no need to. If Nadia sees her, then so be it.

"To surprise you…surprised?" Lucy intentionally put her arm around Nadia's shoulder to let him know about their relationship if he didn't catch it the first time. "Hi…" This would be a good opportunity to find out his name in case Nadia doesn't want her to know. "I'm her girlfriend and you are..." It seems that he too is caught off guard by her introduction because it took him longer than it should to introduce himself. "Nice to meet you, Doc…" A doctor is not what she is expecting him to be, not that he doesn't look like one but was there a need to touch her? A doctor eating lunch with a female volunteer without other staffs seem strange. What's even more odd is not getting a response when she simply asked what they were talking about. She herself could think of a few lies if they don't want her to know the truth. Getting the silence from Nadia and nothing from the doc could only mean that it's a secret between them. If she didn't know Nadia's preference, the look Nadia has now could give others the idea that she just got caught cheating. "Nadia?" _I'm not going to leave until you tell me._

"um…Nadia, I have to go back upstairs. I have a meeting."

 _Take a hike, pervert._ Keeping her eyes at Nadia, Lucy thought about ignoring him to let him know how she feels but decided not to in case she misinterpreted his intention. "Nice to meet you. Doc." She's glad that he didn't ask for her name but if he did, she would've given him a fake one.

If they weren't in a hospital cafeteria, Lucy wouldn't have allowed Nadia to go back to finish her hours but she also did so because Nadia promised to tell her at home. As expected, Nadia did not appreciate the surprise.

"Why did you tell him I'm your girlfriend?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Would I ask if it was?"

Nadia's quick response surprised her. For a moment there, Lucy thought she was talking to Alexis. Nadia never talks to her like that unless she's mad.

"He was coming on to you."

"He knows I'm gay!"

So? That doesn't mean he's not interested. Whether gay or straight, as long as they're attractive, men don't care. "He was about to touch you so I…"

"He was trying to comfort me!"

Lucy regretted not bringing Alexis along because she would've agreed with her. "Nadia, trust me. It's not that simple."

"We were talking about Holly!"

Lucy isn't surprised and had to take a moment to think to see if she did misinterpret the situation. Was there a need to hold her hand? Guys do that to get a feel when an opportunity is given. That doctor might not be old enough to be her father but he should know that he's too old for Nadia. But regardless of age, he should know that touching is inappropriate. But that also depends on "How long have you known him?"

"You don't get it! He knows Holly!"

So? That still doesn't justify his actions. Why did he looked so surprised? Unless he doesn't know you're gay, that would explain it. But that's not the case. The only way to find out what his intentions are is by asking for more detail of their conversations but she realized she didn't have to ask because Nadia had no intention of hiding it from her.

It's heartbreaking to hear what Nadia has put herself thru to find more information about Holly. She could just imagine what the nurses, the doctors, and the hospital staffs were thinking of when they were asked. Those who don't know Holly won't care. _But_ w _hat were you expecting from those who knew her?_ Lucy didn't have a clue until Nadia ruled out the possibility that Holly could be kidnapped. _You thought the kidnappers sent you the email?_ It became clear why Alexis wanted her to move on. It became clear why Alexis wanted me to lie. _Ohh…Nadia…_ Being dumped hurts. She expected Nadia to be able to handle it since it's not her first time but now it's clear that she's not going to give up until she finds Holly.

"He knows where she could be…"

 _That's it._ That's all the information Lucy needed to know what his intentions are. Having learned that the doctor was introduced to her by a nurse who had once seen him and Holly talking, Lucy didn't find it strange. It's where he admitted to having met Holly that led her to realize what he's up to.

"Nadia. I want you to listen to me very carefully. I want you to stop going to the hospital, stop meeting with him, stop talking to him." Lucy knew this wouldn't be enough to convince her. "Do you remember what happened last night? Do you remember what Alexis said? It's not obvious to you. But it's obvious to me. You can't tell, but I can. I need you to trust me, Nadia. He's bad. He's lying. He's a con-man."

"What are you talking about? He's a doctor."

"Doctors are human!"

Lucy didn't mean to shout but couldn't keep her emotions within because thinking of what the outcome would've been if Alexis didn't noticed and if she did not come back was causing her heart to pound rapidly with nervousness, anger, frustration and with fear. Yelling isn't going to work. What will work is give Nadia a reason to believe her.

"I don't doubt that he knows Holly. But I doubt he knows more about Holly than you do. He's using her to get to you. He knows what you want to hear…That's what con-artists do…first he'd tell you what you already know about Holly…to get a conversation going…then… he'd tell you what you want to hear…he'd sympathize with you, he'd tell you how sorry he is to see you two broke up, then…he strikes, he'd tell you about things that you don't know about Holly because now he knows what you don't know and you have no way of knowing if he's telling the truth, what's going to happen next …if he hasn't already…he's going to give you just enough information to lure you in so that you'll need him to go with you to find Holly, then once he gets you all alone with him…in a foreign country…."

Lucy tried as best as she could not to stutter or hesitate because hesitation would only let others know that she's making it up.

"Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"What…are you…talking about?"

 _…_ _maybe I should have slowed down a bit…_

"Do you think I'm that naïve? I wouldn't go alone with a man to a foreign country. That's why I'm telling you."

It seems that Nadia still doesn't understand. Rape can take place anywhere. _All he needs is to get you alone with him. Don't you understand?_

"…I want you to go with me…"

 _What?_ Nadia might be smart enough to know not to go with him alone but her love for Holly clearly has affected her judgement. But she can't blame her because she had once been in a similar situation. _No matter how unlikely, there is still a possibility…right? Nadia. But I'm not going to let you._

"Scud! I want you to check everything on Doctor Stubbendick at the Evelina Children's Hospital…his background, his finances, his relationships, his hobbies, everything!"

Scud heard but couldn't catch every word because he just came in after having just finished walking the dog with Zander.

"What are you doing?" Nadia could only ask why because she knows she couldn't stop her.

"Everything, Scud! Now! Doctor…Stubbendick, Evelina Children's Hospital!"

Scud heard loud and clear this time and understood the meaning behind it. If he is still single, he would be able to drop everything and start working on it. But he can't because he has Zander in the stroller. What he is asked to do could take an hour and more, so he didn't feel wasting a few minutes to understand the situation would make any difference. Besides, Zander's diaper needs changing.

"What are you expecting to find? He's a doctor."

"Doctors can be criminals! Nadia!" At this moment, Lucy wished she had told her about her childhood friend's suicide. But she expected Nadia to know that no one can be trusted especially someone whom she met not long ago.

"Whether he's lying or telling the truth…it doesn't matter. All I'm asking is for you to go with me. Don't you understand why I have to do this?"

 _Yes, it does. Nadia. I'm sorry._

"Scud…now…please…"


	48. Chapter 48

Part 2 - Updated 04/02/18

Chapter 48

Part 1

Unlike London, Amy found the weather here to be as unpredictable as they say, windy and rain in the morning, sunny with blue skies hours later…as unpredictable and fragile as life. Thanks to Aunt Erin's homemade cookies, the sweet aroma make this place feel more like home.

"Is it going to rain today?"

Having been in Boston for a few days, Amy found herself not liking this place as much as her aunt does. Besides having an interest in the history, the architecture and art museums which she hasn't had a chance to visit yet, she found the busy streets of Boston as dirty and congested as Manhattan.

"…nope, no rain…but you never know…"

"Why do you like it here?" It can't be the weather but Aunt Erin did say she like the foliage and the snow, just not when it is up to her knee. It could be the food since she did say she enjoys going out now more than before just to try different ethnic cuisines. It could also be diversity because Aunt Erin seems to believe that the people here think differently and more open-minded because of it.

"…you'll get used to it…"

Amy had no plans on staying but at this moment, that's not what she is thinking of. What she is thinking of is learning how much Aunt Erin's life has changed. To be able to raise 2 great kids after a divorce is not an easy task. She is impressed but not surprised because after all, Aunt Erin is a teacher, maybe not one who can make a big difference, but one who hopes her efforts can make a positive impact into the lives of 4-6 year olds.

Her mother, a writer, her aunt, a kindergarten teacher, if her parents were still alive, Amy wondered if she would still join the DEBS. But one thing she is certain of, though, is if her parents were still alive, that video of herself would not have existed, that mission which others have talked about and thought about would never have been executed, at least not by her.

"I found it. "

And there's one more thing Amy is impressed with; her aunt's ability to navigate around the video pad, knowing more than just turning it on to check her emails, unlike others of her age. After learning that Sidney is the lead singer in a band with her group of friends, Amy was very surprised that there is a musician in her family. _Someone in our family can actually sing?_ She'll have to wait and see. She wasn't surprised, though, to learn that Sidney is a fan of the megastar.

"Do know why she wants to learn to play the guitar?"

Amy couldn't think of a reason other than being interested in it, knowing that Aunt Erin has child support so money shouldn't be an issue. If Sidney wants piano lessons, Aunt Erin would've supported her.

"She said 'It's the only way to get girls.' Amy, I thought she meant friends, get friends, make friends…"

Everything she learned about Sidney made her laugh. This made Amy laughed ever harder because Aunt Erin just admitted how dumb she was for not getting the hints that Sidney had been giving her for years. Amy had no intention of meeting with her cousins, but now wonders if she should, just to ask Sidney what she would do if her mother objects to her relationship.

"okay, it's playing…"

Leaning back against the softness of the pillow, Amy closes her eyes and listens with full attention with the earphone in her ears. The first few sounds are pleasing to the ear. Sidney's voice isn't bad either, better than a lot of artists out there. No piano, no drums, just sounds created from the vibration of strings of an acoustic guitar. _Thank goodness, it's not the megastar's song. Is she using autotune? Is that why she sounds so good?_ Not only the voice, the lyrics also caught her attention. If she had not heard of Sidney's story, she wouldn't know this song is a personal story of a love that _she wants but can't have._ She might not have met Sidney, but heard enough to know that Sidney is not someone who would easily give up.

 _Please…don't…ever forget me…_

 _ _I…know, you'll be watching over me...__

 _They broke up? Is she dead? What happened?_ Having chatted with Aunt Erin in the last few days, Amy found her to be understanding and open-minded. Whether her daughter is gay or straight, she wouldn't care. Is this is written before or after she found out. But the better question is:

"Did Sydney write this?"

If she did, then wow. This could be the song that will jump start her singing career, that is if she wants to be a singer. "Aunt Erin?"

With darkness everywhere, she couldn't see but could sense there is a presence near her.

"Aunt Erin?"

Clearly something is wrong because Aunt Erin wouldn't be playing a joke on her at a time like this. Aunt Erin would respond if she could. She reached to her right to confirm. Yes. There is someone there. But even if she couldn't see, she knows that those fingers don't belong to Aunt Erin. Ignoring the consequences, she immediately took off the eye cover.

"Lucy?"

* * *

Part 2

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It's not Lucy but Lucy probably would have said the same thing if she's here.

"How could you keep this from me?"

 _One less person knowing is one less person worrying. Max._

"Have you ever thought about how I would feel?"

 _Of course I have. But there's nothing you can do. Nothing anyone can do. It wasn't the right time. It wasn't the right moment. It's better not to tell you or anyone._

"Does she know?"

 _If you didn't tell her, then no._

"Amy, she loves you...and don't tell me you don't love her."

"I don't."

"Stop it. I know you do...otherwise you wouldn't have slept with her."

"I did it to save Bobby." … _oops_ …It's too late to retract the response now nor could she think of anything to say to Aunt Erin who's probably very confused, shocked and wondering if everything she learned was a lie.

"Amy! Stop lying! You gave her oral sex!"

"Max!" _That's personal_. _That's not something you can just blurt out, especially not in front of Aunt Erin, especially when it's not true. Amy_ was about to explain why she said that at that moment but a whisper caught her attention. It's soft. It's unclear… _and...why did Max say 'ow'?_ "Max, were you able to find her?"

There could only be one other person in this room other than Aunt Erin. Footsteps could be heard, coming closer and closer. It could be Max. It could also be her aunt but not getting a response confirmed that it could only be the mystery blonde, the one at the warehouse, the one whom she asked Max to find.

"I just want to ask one question. Do you…want me…to leave?"

 _How long? How long before she finds out?_ Before or after the surgery. Amy was hoping for the latter. Wiping the tears away didn't make the image any clearer so Amy stopped trying and instead pulled Lucy in, holding her as tight as she possibly can.

Sounds of Amy's cry broke her heart. Lucy wasn't expecting this. Why? Why? Why? was a question Lucy asked herself over and over again after getting an unexpected call. _Why didn't you tell me you're sick? Why didn't you tell me about your plan?_ Why did you lie to me? was a stupid question that she should've known the answer to but at that time, she didn't rule out the possibility that Amy doesn't love her. The questions she had would've all made sense if that was true…but now…

"I'm not leaving even if you want me to."

There is no need to hide it anymore, no need to hide it from Lucy, Max or Aunt Erin who should understand by now. But there is a need to explain. If she had known that there would be a price for getting her memory back, she never would've wished for it. If she had a choice, she would've chosen not to remember over the aneurysm. This time is more fatal than the last. This time, there is a chance that she may never be able to see again.


	49. Chapter 49

**Part 4-** ** **Updated**** **05/02/2018**

 **Chapter 49**

 **Part 1**

Darkness is feared by all even for those who have never seen the light of day. If anyone says otherwise, they're lying. Each step felt uncertain, but the fear of not knowing where that step will take her gradually lessened with her love by her side. The flowers of various colors along the healthy green lawn, the black steel gate their car just passed thru a moment ago, the surveillance cameras installed on all sides of the house and pots of green plants and clusters of bright flowers in the corner of the porch all became vivid mental images as the surroundings were described to her.

"Ready?"

Ready? What's there to be ready for? It's not like she doesn't know who's inside. Nadia, Janet, Zander, Alexis, and she has no doubt Ethan is waiting for her. And she's right except that she wasn't expecting a dog. Hugs came before she even had a chance to sit down. Tears of joy from Nadia, Janet, and Alexis could be heard.

Are you hungry? was the first question asked by Nadia which she wasn't surprised by because Scud already told them that Nadia was cooking at home when he picked them up from the airport. First class meal may be better than economy class's but it's nothing compared to Nadia's cooking.

How are you feeling? was a question from Alexis that Amy didn't feel it was necessary to respond to no matter who asked because the moment she had Zander in her arms, her smile could be seen by all.

"He's grown so much."

"Not just him…me too...but I'm determined, this time, I'll be able to lose it."

Janet's attempt in inducing laughter doesn't always work but this time it did. Even if Janet didn't say it, she already knew that Janet gained a bit of weight when she hugged her.

What did the doctor say? is a question that nobody asked probably because Lucy already told them. But did she tell them how I betrayed her? Did she tell them I did it to set her free and not because I wanted my name cleared? Do they know what my intentions were? It seems that they do because no one said anything to her that indicated otherwise.

"I'm glad you're back."

It seems that Ethan hasn't changed much, still looking out for her, tending to her needs by putting a cushion behind her back and making sure she's comfortable. There will be time to talk later. With everyone around, now isn't the time to talk privately. Now is the time to play with little Zander and hear Janet complain about not getting enough sleep and how she decided to quit her job to devote her time in losing the excess weight. Now is the time to take a tour around the house and try to remember how many steps it would take to get to the kitchen from the living room, from the stairs to the bedroom and more importantly from the king size bed to the master bathroom.

With her head resting comfortably on the pillow, Amy snuggled closer to the warmth of the body next to her, feeling as though that nothing has changed. But something has changed besides her health. Coming back here, she thought she knew what to expect but was surprised to find that Ethan has changed a bit when he told her:

 _If she's not good to you, if she hurts you in any way, let me know._

 _Was he joking? He sounded serious. Does he still not know who Lucy is?_ Regardless, Amy appreciated his concern but the fact that he chose her over Lucy, the one who saved him, Nadia, and Alec, surprised her. There was something else she learned today, something she never expected Alexis to say.

"Lucy, Alexis said…." She didn't forget about Alexis' request. It just wasn't on the top of her list since she wasn't feeling well. She did, however, had Max look into it but found nothing on Holly. "…she wants me to lie to Nadia about Holly. Do you think I should?" She didn't agree but would like to know what Lucy thinks.

"no" For a moment there, Lucy thought Alexis told her about the magazine cover with her and the megastar. But that ridiculous thought disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Why?"

"because she's not going to believe you…."

 _Oh…_ Amy was expecting her to say something else but not that and only now realizes that they must be feeling the same way as Aunt Erin. _Lies, lies, lies…that's what you get for lying so much_. _Nobody believes you._ Not even Aunt Erin who thought she was pretending to be crying at that moment in the hospital. It's understandable why she would think that because Lucy's sudden appearance shocked her and without being given a detailed explanation of what happened between them, it only made sense for Aunt Erin to think that she had been found, that she failed to escape from Lucy's grasp so she had to continue to play her role. Thankfully, it didn't take much to convince Aunt Erin. All it took was for Max to introduce herself as a government agent, not Lucy's lackey. But it wasn't just because of Max. She later realized it's because of Lucy.

 _"_ _I don't blame you. She's insanely gorgeous. I would turn gay for her."_

That's one comment Amy never expected her aunt or any mother in their 50's to say. There's no sense in saying that she fell in love with Lucy not because of her looks because who would believe that? Certainly not Aunt Erin. She was speechless and was quite embarrassed at the same time when Aunt Erin continued to describe Lucy as a looker, a chick magnet, and someone whom she too could fall for. If Sydney was the one who asked how sex is with the former criminal leader, she wouldn't be as shocked and blushing. Although uncomfortable with the questions, it brought back the awkward feeling she experienced as a child, as if her mother was with her at that moment, as if those questions were asked by her own mother.

 _"_ _Does she know how much you love her?"_

 _"_ _Of course she does."_

She was confused as to why Aunt Erin asked the question but after hearing Aunt Erin's reasons for her divorce, she came to understand why. _Maybe Aunt Erin has a point._ It's obvious to her but it might not be obvious to Lucy, especially after the numerous lies she told.

"Lucy…I do love you."

One minute Amy was talking about Alexis and Nadia, the next she's confessing her love. Lucy is confused with the change of topic. "umm…what are you doing?"

"Okay, I know some things might not be obvious, but…" Amy said while keeping her left hand on Lucy's crotch.

"Doc said…no sex…for at least a month…"

"What?!" Lifting herself up, Amy knows that she's overreacting but who cares. What she wants to know is why. At the hospital a week ago, she didn't realize Lucy brought two doctors with her until she was introduced to them. One of them is a brain surgeon who worked for Uncle Nick, the other is the same doctor who once operated on Lucy, the same one who knows nothing about having babies.

"Amy…calm down…okay…please…just calm down…"

 _I am calm…_ … _just a little ticked…_ Her vision is still a problem but the surgery to clip the aneurysm was successful so she's at a loss with what that has to do with having sex. Making love had always been her way to let Lucy know that she loves her. Even though she couldn't see, she didn't see that as a reason not to have sex. _Makes no sense. Makes her wonder if he is crazy._

"okay…just breathe…breathe babe…just breathe…"

Lucy hugged her to calm her down before explaining.

"Doc said hypertension can cause aneurysm to rupture. If you get angry, get upset, any kind of strong emotions can raise your blood pressure. You know how you…when we…" Lucy didn't say it to embarrass her, but to let her know that there is a reason the doctor suggested that.

Amy can't deny the fact that it does make sense. If that crazy doctor remembers her question the last time, she has no doubt he remembers why she asked. A month, 2 months, she's willing to wait but if he thinks that I shouldn't have kids if my sight doesn't improve, that's out of the question.

"Lucy, whether I can see or not, I still want to have kids."

"I know…and I'm not going to try to talk you out of it because I know I can't." Lucy did think about it but knew she would fail. Just imagining Amy screaming at the top of her lungs while in labor caused her heart to pound. "Just promise me, from now on, just…don't let anything get to you…remain calm…okay?"

All Amy had wanted to do was go to sleep after taking a shower. Having sex was not on her mind nor was this topic but she was happy to know that Lucy had been thinking about their future with kids, their future with the possibility that she could never see. Just thinking about the possibility that she could never see the face of her unborn child made her want to cry but at the same time she feels blessed to have Lucy who deserves more than just a kiss.

It's dark. Lucy couldn't see but felt one hand on her face, a kiss on the other side of her cheek, then another. "I know I'm irresistible but try to control yourself, okay?" It's a joke. She had no doubt it would not be taken the wrong way.

"I have it under control." Amy whispered and continued nipping Lucy's neck lightly. "…no sex…for me…" It's not about sex. It's about maintaining control of her blood pressure which would be impossible to do while having sex but as long as Lucy keeps her hands to herself, I'll be fine. "How does this feel, babe?" She always hated when Bobby called her that but when Lucy called her a moment ago, it sounded sweet and adorable, actually better than being called 'honey.'

Quickly taking Amy's hand out of her underwear, Lucy shifted away and admitted that she won't be able to control herself if she lets this continue. Being touched feels good but touching Amy feels better. If sleeping in another room is an option, she would do so but she can't because Amy can't see. As she was about to make the suggestion of sleeping on the floor, she thanked whoever is knocking on the door. _I can't sleep on the floor. It's uncomfortable._

"Lucy?"

After opening the door, Lucy was expecting Nadia to say what's on her mind not walk passed her as if she's invisible. Their quarrel might have ended that night after getting the unexpected call and Nadia might have agreed to discontinue contact with that pervert doctor for awhile but it seems that Nadia wants to continue where they left off.

"Were you able to find anything on Holly?"

Amy was expecting the question but not tonight, not at this hour.

"no, Nadia, I can't find anything on Holly. She doesn't work for Petrie. She's not an agent."

She didn't have access to the spy list, but Mr. P does and he couldn't find anyone with the name of Holly or anyone that young to be working as an undercover agent in London.

"So she's not a spy?"

"I don't think she is." Amy felt it was necessary to let her know what she thinks since she did think Holly was involved not long ago. But getting no findings from Mr. P or Helene, she felt it's safe to say that it was a coincidence that Holly left at about the same time when Petrie's agents came. She might not know why Holly left but hopefully this would make Nadia feel better.

"Thank you. That's all I want to know."

Being satisfied with the response doesn't mean she's happy. Amy could only wonder what Nadia is thinking right now. She didn't have to ask because Nadia let them know the real reason she came.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to California to look for Holly. I know you don't want me to and I'm not asking you to go with me. Ethan is going with me."

"Nadia…"

"No! Lucy! I listened to you. I didn't go back. I didn't pick up his calls. But you…how can you do this to him? He did nothing wrong! He was trying to help me!"

Lucy was about to say 'what?' but Nadia misinterpreted the sign of clueless on her face.

"Stop pretending! He quit. Are you happy now?"

Lucy had to stop Nadia from leaving because she hates being accused of something she didn't do. She's happy that pervert doctor is out of the picture, but would like to know what happened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." That's the truth. _But did Scud do something?_ _Scuddd…_. Having been worried sick about Amy in the past week, she doesn't blame him for not bothering her about this, but if he did do something, she expected him to fill her in, not last week, but there were many opportunities for him to tell her today.

"Doesn't matter. I'm leaving tomorrow. Just don't…don't try to stop me."

The loudness of Nadia's voice was enough for Amy to know how angry she is. At least she didn't slam the door to show her frustration and anger. Nadia isn't that type of person. _But would she have if I'm not here?_ Hearing footsteps followed by movement on the bed, Amy was surprised that Lucy didn't go after Nadia and slipped into bed as if nothing happened. But then again, what could she do if she did go after her? What Nadia needs is someone more capable than Ethan to go with her. If she could see, she would.

"So what did you do and who is…he?" Amy got the point after hearing a long loud sigh but she really wants to know. Again feeling heavy movement on the bed again, she wondered if Lucy is heading to the bathroom so she waited and listened long enough to know that Lucy did not go to the bathroom.

"Lucy?"

Getting no response, she didn't doubt that she heard correctly because with one sense gone, others became better.

"Lucy!"

"Amy, calm down…breathe baby…breathe…"

Clearly, Lucy was ignoring her question so she had to shout and had forgotten what it would do to her blood pressure. It wasn't her intention to scare her but it worked. She got her answer but will have to wait for tomorrow to find out what Scud did to Doctor Stubbendick. First Holly, now a doctor? Getting a good night kiss meant end of discussion. Amy tried to move closer but was prevented from doing so.

"umm…what's this?"

"pillows…"

 _I'm blind not numb._ Not only one, there were 2 jumbo size pillows lined up between them. "Lucy, you're being ridiculous."

"I'm not going to be able to control myself. So let's just put these here temporarily, okay?" Admitting to having no self-control would sound better than saying that she(Amy) doesn't.

This is not how Amy expected the outcome to be. All she had wanted to do is remove any doubts that Lucy might still have about her love for her since the $100 million worth of bit coins that she took from her was never discussed. If Lucy asks, she would have told her that Kim was the one who helped her. If Lucy asks, she would have told her that she didn't tell anyone with the exception of Kim who found out that Anthony is actually the account holder. If Lucy asks, she would have told her about the agreement she made with Mr. P's superior including why Max said she gave her oral sex when she didn't.

 _...maybe Max already told her…_

 _...maybe Mr. P already told her..._

 _…maybe…just maybe…she knows where Holly is?_

* * *

Part 2 - updated 04/21/18  


Darkness is frightening. What's even more frightening is not being able to wake up while knowing you're in a dream. She hasn't had one of these for a long, long time and each time, she failed to wake up no matter how hard she tried and just like now, each breath becomes quicker than the previous as if running out of oxygen.

"…Amy…breathe…slowly…breeeathe…"

The surrounding might no longer be dark but the brightness blinded her. Although all she could see is whiteness like puffs of white clouds, the soothing voice from her mother brought comfort instantly. "mom?"

"That's it, baby…breathe…"

Tears instantly formed, running down her cheeks because it's the first time she's unable to see her mother's face in a dream.

"ssshh…it's okay, baby…"

Amy didn't try to hold it in and burst into tears, sobbing loudly onto her mother's shoulder. "I can't see..mom…I can't see…my eyes…my brain…mommm…I…there's...aneurysm…" She knew she was speaking incoherently but also knew her mother would understand.

"I know…baby…I know…ssshhh…sshhh…"

The magical touch from her mother's hands stroking gently up and down her back combined with her mother's soothing voice always could do wonders, gradually bringing her back into the state of calmness.

"Feel better?"

She does. Despite not being able to see her mother's face, Amy does feel better, no longer wants to cry, no longer feeling the pounding of her heart, no longer struggling to breathe.

"good…"

 _Good?_ She might have had a long episode of not being able to remember who she is but since that day of the accident, her memory came back in full, not in segments like Lucy, so she knows that the only time her mother would use the word 'good' and in that tone is when she has something to say and it's never good.

"Now stop lying, Amy."

"What?"

"Amy Bradshaw!"

Amy heard loud and clear and each time she heard, her whole body would tense up, knowing that she had been found out, her mind would be thinking 'How? How did she know?' but that's not what she's thinking at this moment. Denying never crossed her mind either.

"...mom...no one has to know…"

"AMY!"

A shiver of fear ran thru her body. Even though she couldn't see, she's embarrassed to face her mother. Her head spontaneously drooped, her eyes looking down at nothing but whiteness. Now she knows why her father isn't here. If he is, he would've taken her side.

"How many lies have you told?"

Even though most of her lies were necessary, she knew it would be useless to try to defend herself and knowing that it's a rhetorical question, she didn't answer but she didn't expect her mother to come up with a number.

"39,678"

 _'What?'_ isn't the question she's thinking of. _'How did you come up with that?'_ isn't either. What she is thinking of is ' _Is that a lot?'_ but she's afraid to ask.

"You need to tell her. She has a right to know...what happened to Brooke."

 _Brooke?_ Amy wouldn't have known what happened to Brooke if she did not visit Jack that day, her last attempt to persuade him to give up the location of the sex videos and the keys before she left to see her aunt. Instead of using torture, she tried using the same method she once used on Jehan. Telling him the truth about herself being an undercover agent surprised him to the point where he couldn't stop laughing until his body hurts. Was he laughing at himself for being deceived or was he laughing at Luke? Probably both. Letting him know that she succeeded in getting Luke to give up $100 million dollars in exchange for freedom, she hoped that he would be willing to do the same. Would he have if his injuries weren't so severe? She couldn't tell but his confession prior to him falling into another coma told her what a sick bastard he is.

"Why? She's going to blame herself."

"You don't know that."

Amy is shocked with her mother's response. Unless she didn't get the memo, she should know what Jack did to Brooke after she broke up with him. "Mom, do you know what he did to her?"

"You believe him?"

There is an intention in every lie but in this case, Amy couldn't think of one because who would confess to rape if he didn't do it? If he thought his reasons justified what he did to Brooke, he's more insane that she thought. He wasn't a child when he took over his step-father's place as the leader of the secret organization nor was he forced to. So to blame Brooke for encouraging him, changing him, turning him into the person that he became, that only showed what a bastard he is for not taking the responsibility for his own decisions.

"Amy, he loves her."

 _How absurd?_ If he loves her, then why didn't he leave with her when she asked him too? It's because power and money were more important. If he loves her, then why would he hurt her? It's because he loves himself more.

"Mom, he threatened her to force her to stay with him. Do you know what he threatened her with?" He may have shown remorse, but no amount of remorse would get her sympathy.

"Amy…"

Amy heard and was waiting for her mom to continue.

"Amyyyy"

Hearing her name being called again, she didn't understand until she heard her name being called the third time. That's her mother's way of telling her that she's wrong and stop talking and start thinking.

"Amy…"

Hearing her name being called the fourth time confused her. "Yes, mom"

"We're proud of you, very, very proud."

These words that she hoped to hear brought tears to her eyes. A part of her knew that they would be but another part of her is uncertain of how they would feel about the decision she made since it brought Aunt Erin problems. And now…she knows. But there is something else she wants to know and this would be a good time to ask but she realized that in a dream, her thoughts could be heard.

"I like her but not as much as your father does."

 _oh_...That didn't surprise Amy since she had a feeling that would be the case, but she didn't expect her mother to say this.

"But you need to tell her she has to do more, otherwise I'm not opening the gate for her when the time comes, even if she is my daughter-in-law."

* * *

Part 3

One of the disadvantages of not being able to see is not knowing what time it is. 10 AM is not late but for Amy, it is since she used to wake up at 7 or 8.

"I can feed myself." Amy said after swallowing a spoonful of oatmeal that was fed to her.

"no, no, no, your mother said to do more, so…that's what I'm doing."

Amy was thrilled to get her mother's approval until she heard her last comment. She may have said she likes Lucy but her last comment clearly hinted that she's not completely satisfied with having Lucy as her daughter-in-law. It seems that Lucy is offended by it.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not…" Hearing about the dream Amy had, Lucy couldn't be happier for her. She too wished she could have dreams of her own mother but that hasn't happened for a long, long time. Getting Amy's parents approval is good to know but whether they approved of her or not, it didn't matter but she noticed how important it is to Amy who immediately told her about the dream after she woke up. Her smile, her excitement, her glow of happiness, and the way she confidently walked to the bathroom by herself in a faster pace, Lucy had thought that Amy could see until she asked her to get her clothes. But it's when Amy closed the bathroom door immediately after telling her what her mother also said that made her realized why Amy was hesitant in answering her question(What else did she say?). _I'm going to hell..._ "…open…"

Taking in another spoonful into her mouth, Amy reached out to take hold of Lucy's hand and the spoon. "I don't think this is what she meant."

"I know what she meant."

Amy couldn't see but noticed the change in mood from Lucy's tone. This would be a good time to divert the conversation to Brooke but she has yet to understand what her mother has hinted to her. Telling Lucy what Jack did to Brooke would surely drive her insane and it wouldn't surprise her if Lucy wants to go back to the US to confront Jack, then kill him herself. So it's definitely not a good idea to tell her, at least not now. Besides, he's still in a coma.

"Lucy, listen to me…" After putting the spoon down on the table, Amy reached out to cup both of Lucy's cheeks and pulled her face in closer to her own. "I…love…you, you understand." This is to let her know that if she can fall for her, then there's no reason why her mother wouldn't forgive her. "You saved a lot of people, now, all you have to do…is…more."

Lucy believed that there is an afterlife but like many, she didn't make her decisions based on what will happened to her after death. And now having heard from Brooke and Amy's mother that she's going to the same place as Schaeffer, Benjamin, Jehan and all the scumbags whom she disliked, she realized the Lord isn't as forgiving as she thought despite all the good things she did.

"Did she say specifically what I have to do?" If donating money will help, she's willing to donate more. But she's already given up $100 million so she's not sure what else she has to do to get the heavens above, in this case, her future mother-in-law, to reconsider.

Amy didn't think Lucy would take her mother's advice seriously but she's glad that she did. It might only be a dream but she truly believes that it was a message from her mother who's now with the Lord and looking over her. "No, but you can start off with…" As she was about to say to start doing research on charity organizations to see which one is legitimate and which one is worth donating to, their conversation is interrupted by Nadia.

"Where is it?"

Very rarely does Nadia get upset and each time that she is, she has a reason to be which made Amy wonder what Lucy did this time because the question is directed to her.

"Where is my passport?!"

Amy has no idea what time Nadia's flight is since she hasn't seen her all morning. Now she knows.

"I don't know."

 _Is she pretending?_ Amy can't tell nor could she think of a reason why Lucy would prevent Nadia from looking for Holly besides the fact that she doesn't think it's safe for her to go alone with Ethan.

"Amy, please…this is very important to me…"

Amy understood why Nadia would be asking her but she's not sure if Lucy would listen to her.

"Lucy, did you take her passport?" Accusing her of doing so wouldn't be right, so she could only ask in a gentle voice.

"I didn't."

"Did you check everywhere, Nadia?" Asking Nadia would let Lucy know that she believes her even though she's not certain if Lucy is telling the truth.

"It was in my room, on my bed. It's gone after I came back."

Okay. Nadia sounded certain. If she didn't have problems with her vision, she would go upstairs and tried to look for it, but knowing that Nadia probably did and not knowing what Lucy did this morning, there is a possibility that Lucy could be lying. But again, why would she take Nadia's passport while knowing that she can't stop Nadia from going to the US? What is she going to do? Steal her passport again next time…

"Nadia, I swear to God, I did not take your passport."

That is enough for Amy to believe her but might not be enough for Nadia. "I'll call Max, I'll call Mr. P. Nadia, I know you're anxious, but I would feel better if Max is there with you." This will at least assure her that she's not on Lucy's side. "...and I'm sorry. If I could, I would go with you." Getting a hug from Nadia, she realized she succeeded in convincing her and not hearing anything else except footsteps followed by the sound of the door closing could only mean one thing. _She still thinks Lucy took it._

"Amy, I didn't take her passport."

"I believe you." Whether she did or not, the fact remains. _Like Alexis,_ she _doesn't want her to look for Holly._

This being the second day back, Amy didn't expect the atmosphere to be like this. Nadia has been in her bedroom after failing to find her passport. Why she would think that Lucy would hide the passport in their bedroom is beyond her. _But go right ahead._ Knowing Lucy, their bedroom would be the most unlikely place to hide it. Scud and Janet went out to take a walk before dinner time. Ethan chose to stay for dinner after helping his sister searched thru the entire house. Lucy has just left to go upstairs leaving her alone with Ethan which she found this moment to be a bit awkward. But it seems that Ethan has been waiting for this moment, otherwise he wouldn't have said:

"If you need my help, just let me know."

Why did he say that? It seems that he has somehow misinterpret the information he was given otherwise he wouldn't think that she came back for a reason other than to be with Lucy.

"Do you know where it is?"

If he didn't know she was an agent, if he never heard about the Underground Chamber, the secret organization, the man-made structure, he wouldn't think that the reason she came back is to find the last key. What else can she say besides you got it all wrong?

"Ethan, I love her. I always have." _I'm so_ s _orry._

She regretted letting him think that he had a chance years ago. If she did not, he wouldn't have chosen to believe the lie she told instead of the truth. She regretted not talking to him more often. If she did, then he wouldn't think badly of Lucy. She regretted not giving him an explanation of why she broke up with Lucy, but the reason she didn't is because she thought he knew. "What are you doing?"

"You can see?"

"Amy, I found it!"

Not wanting to give Lucy the wrong idea, Amy quickly let go of Ethan's wrist. The excitement in Lucy's voice is obvious. But what exactly did she find?

"Guess what happened to the passport? Guess, you'll never guessed it."

It's been a while since she 'saw' Lucy acting this way, behaving like a child running down in excitement, but she understood why. It's because she's been vindicated. If Ethan still thinks she's pretending, then hopefully this will let him know that she's not. Putting both arms around Lucy's shoulder, Amy took one step into Lucy's private space. "mmm…what do I win if I get it right?" It's cruel to do this in front of Ethan. But she now realized it's necessary.

"anything you want"

 _…anything?...Wow…should have thought of using this method sooner._

"…and if you're wrong?" Lucy didn't have this in mind before she came down with good news.

"…anything…you…want…" _Sorry, Ethan._ Amy leaned forward, allowing Lucy to close the gap between their mouths. It wasn't a long kiss. It wasn't short either but it should show Ethan that she has no reason to kiss Lucy if she is still pretending.

"okay, guess, guess…"

Amy couldn't help but smile at Lucy's childish behavior which reminded her of how Ashley was when she was younger. "…mmm…Cocoa…" Amy didn't have to ask if she's right because Lucy stopped moving instantly. Being asked how she knew is expected. What she didn't expect is for Lucy to accuse her of knowing prior to the bet. … _Sore loser…._ "Cocoa was barking upstairs, then you came down." _She's the one who gave it away. She's the one who was too thrilled to have found out the truth to even think of anything else_. It could also be the kiss that obstructed her from thinking logically. That was the other purpose of kissing her and it worked.

Getting an apology from Nadia didn't surprise her, but what did is when Nadia made everyone laugh by telling them the time when Cocoa destroyed her purse. Who would believe that a dog could get jealous? Who would believe that a small white maltese dog would know to how to prevent the one who has been taking care of him from leaving? Laughter during dinner time is what Amy hoped to hear but she never thought that Nadia would be the one making everyone laugh. It seems that Nadia has fully come to believe that Dr. Stubbendick's resignation has nothing to do with Lucy because she didn't ask about it.

"Guess where he hid my phone?"

If others didn't hear the story from the beginning, they would think that Nadia is talking about a person not a dog. No one answered except for Lucy who guessed 'under the bed' which it's where she found the passport with pages teared and chewed up; in this case, it's under Nadia's bed.

"…no, in the coat closet, in one of Holly's boots…"

"How?"

The question came from Janet but Amy could imagine how it happened since Nadia didn't say if the closet door was closed or in what position the boot was in, standing up or sideways? Most likely, it's sideways. But it's surprising to see how a dog can be so sensitive and to be able to display that type of behavior…just like a human. Laughter could be heard including Ethan's but his state of being quieter than usual is also apparent. Does he still think I'm pretending? He shouldn't. If he still does, then this will convince him.

"I know this might not be a good time, but…I think I've waited long enough." Silence immediately could be heard except for Zander's voice so Amy knows she got everyone's attention. "Lucy, I want to get married…as soon as possible…" She could feel her own heart pounding yet she has no idea why. It's not like Lucy is going to say no. It's not like anything will be different after marriage. But maybe it's because imagining herself walking down the aisle with everyone watching that's making her nervous.

"Okay"

Okay is not the response Amy is expecting but good enough. Taking the opportunity, Amy pulled Lucy in a tight hug, then planted one short kiss on her cheek, then a few on her lips. _Sorry Ethan._ Leave it to Janet to create more sounds of joy by clapping her hands. No 'congratulations' could be heard not that she's expecting any because really, how many times have they tried this? Questions about the wedding arrangements is not what she wants right now and she's glad that no one asked. But she did get one from Nadia and Ethan after dinner in Nadia's bedroom with just the three of them. It seems that the announcement of her marriage didn't come at the right time like she had thought otherwise Nadia wouldn't think that she was trying to prevent her from looking for Holly. _What?_

"Nadia, you do what you have to do…" Even though no date has been set yet, there is a possibility that Nadia won't be here when the time comes. "…and I'll do what I have to do." Even though she wants Nadia to be at her wedding, this will let her know that she's not going to wait for her and more importantly, this will let her know that she has no intention of keeping her here.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…I understand." Nadia does but it seems that Ethan still doesn't otherwise he wouldn't have asked:

"What are your plans?"

Amy had thought that he was referring to her wedding plans and only came to realize that he was referring to her mission when he told Nadia that she was pretending to be blind.

"Ethan, what are you talking about?"

It seems that Ethan has been keeping his thoughts to himself because Nadia has no clue. So before Ethan makes a fool of himself in front of his own sister, she feels it's necessary to clarify why she was able to grab hold of his hand earlier. It's not because she could see, but she's not completely blind either. If there are no lights in the room, then she wouldn't be able to tell. It wasn't her intention to hide it from them, they just never asked. But before she could give them an example of how much she could see, a loud voice could be heard. So loud, they sensed the urgency. So loud, they knew who it's from. The question is what is Alexis doing here at this time of the night without calling first. The second question is why is Alexis shouting:

"Nadia!...Nadia!"

* * *

Part 4

Nadia left the bedroom first. This would be a good time to try to explain to Ethan again but what could she say that she hasn't already said? _There is one thing._

"Now you can ask her for the key."

 _…Ethan…anything doesn't mean anything…_

Clearly, he misinterpreted her intention of making the bet. Clearly, he overestimated her ability and underestimated Lucy's intelligence.

"If she won't, then don't marry her, see what she'll say…"

Apparently, the marriage announcement didn't convince him either.

"Ethan, I…" Amy trailed off when she suddenly heard shouting from downstairs. This time it didn't just come from Alexis and this time, not only her, Ethan also felt it's necessary to go down immediately to stop the argument. _Lucy, what did you do this time?_

Amy went down as fast as she could but didn't have to be downstairs to know why Nadia is so upset because Alexis' accusation could be heard a mile away.

"Then why is she there?!"

The photograph in the magazine isn't clear to Amy, but clear enough for Nadia to have no doubts that the person with the sunglasses is Holly. What is Holly doing in the same picture with the megastar remains a mystery but Amy didn't think Holly is there to hurt the megastar. How Alexis came up with that? There's only one logical explanation. Love. It's because she's in love with the megastar, she feared that people would hurt her. Love makes people do crazy things. Love also makes people think of crazy things, no matter how unlikely it seems.

"It might be a coincidence."

Coincidence? It's possible since Holly is a fan of the megastar but unlikely because Holly wasn't asking for an autograph like the other people nor was she taking pictures. Then what is she doing there, standing a few feet away? And why does Lucy think it's just a coincidence? Shouldn't she be thinking the same thing as Alexis?

"Call her. Tell her about Holly. Tell her that she might be in danger."

"Alexis, don't you think you're overreacting?"

Amy agrees, however, she doesn't see any harm in giving the megastar a call. _Unless Lucy doesn't have her number which I doubted and if she says she doesn't have it, I'm not going to believe it._ She didn't but she did say the megastar has a lot of protection so there's nothing to worry about. But that didn't convince Alexis because the fact remains.

"Then what is Holly doing there?'

Lucy didn't respond because Nadia did. "I know what you're thinking. But you're wrong. Holly wouldn't hurt anyone. She's not a spy!"

There was silence which Amy found uncomfortable with especially when she heard the sound of sniffing from Nadia. That's it. She needed to stop this. She needed to tell Lucy to make the call but as she was about to, she realized Alexis came at the this time of the night without calling first because she has an idea which would satisfy everyone, especially Nadia because what would be a better way to find Holly than using the power of social media? Now that there is a picture of Holly, all they have to do is post it on a social media site. With the megastar's fame and her hundred million followers, news will spread faster than wildfire. The chances of finding Holly just became very possible. That sounds like a great idea but Amy had to take a moment to think about the consequences. Would the media dig into Holly's background once they find her? Would they want to find out why she's there and what connections she has with the megastar? If they do, would it lead to Lucy? Before she could think it thru and before she could tell Alexis and Nadia to hold on a minute, Lucy beat her to it.

"Wait! You can't!"

Amy might not be able to see clearly but saw their movement and heard the numerous footsteps to know that Lucy's command is being ignored. Lucy has a good point even though she hasn't yet explained why.

"Nadia!...Alexis!...wait!..."

Amy followed as quickly as she could. With Ethan's assistance, she was able to walk up the stairs more quickly. Since they weren't listening to Lucy, she too called out in the hopes that Alexis would stop and listen to what she has to say. "Alexis, wait!" Can't blame Nadia for not listening at this point because she herself acted the same way months ago to find Lucy.

"Alexis! Open the door!" Lucy knocked hard while turning the knob.

"Nadia! I know you're anxious, but let's just think about this." It's difficult to explain at the same time Lucy is knocking on the door so she had to tell her to stop. "Nadia, if you do this, it will attract attention…people might know about us, do you understand?" The chance might be slim, but still, there's a chance. At this moment, that's the only reason she could think of but it seems that Lucy has another reason.

"Nadia, I'll call her, okay? I'll call Hans! I'll warn her about Holly!"

 _That's not going to work._ Amy is confused as to why Lucy would think that would work. If she's in Nadia's situation, she would yell at Lucy for implying that Holly is dangerous. It didn't work. Nadia didn't respond either. But there are noises inside that could be heard from where they're standing. Even without putting their ears against the door, they could hear what Alexis is saying to Nadia and that is enough to let them know that both of them aren't listening. That is enough for Lucy to decide to take one step back, then kick the door, again and again. What are you doing? If she thinks that will work, she's crazy because it wouldn't have worked with herself if she's in Nadia's position. It would take more than that to stop her from finding the one she loves. It would take more than yelling, knocking, kicking, and reasoning to stop Nadia. ...and cursing? Lucy, are you out of your mind? Being pulled back by Ethan, she realized that he must be thinking of the same thing.

"Alexis, stop what you're doing, right now!"

Telling Lucy to stop it crossed her mind, but would she have if she did? She'll never know because Lucy gave in, telling Nadia what she wants to hear.

"Nadia, I know where Holly is."


	50. Chapter 50

Part 4 - updated 08/07/18

Chapter 50

Part 1-05/11/18

Light pink roses give the room a feeling of warmth and gentleness. Small lit candles along the walls and tables made the atmosphere even more romantic. Bouquets of white roses, red ones, peonies, and different types of flowers are a must.

"Ashley is making a mess everywhere." Lucy chuckled, controlling herself from laughing loudly and saw others doing the same. Instructions were given to Ashley but clearly she has her mind set on scattering flower petals wherever she wants, sideways, backwards, front, everywhere. "Okay, here we go…"

Walking down the aisle in a white wedding dress has always been how Amy pictured herself getting married. But she never thought she would be walking with her partner. It's Lucy's idea and Amy couldn't be happier to share the attention. It might not be a big crowd, but it's still more than what she initially had in mind because she never planned on inviting her former supervisor if Lucy didn't suggested it. Kat, of course, was thrilled and accepted the invitation without a second thought even though she wasn't asked to be the maid of honor. That position would have gone to Max if Lucy decided not to have a best man. But regardless, Max didn't think it would be a good idea for her to show up especially during this time when numerous investigations are going on. Besides, she couldn't get time off.

"Alexis' mom is on your right…"

"Oh…" Amy had no idea Alexis' mother would be here. Keeping her smile in place, she took each step slowly as she held onto Lucy's right forearm firmly.

"…and there's Annie…"

 _Annie?_ Amy hasn't seen Annie for months since the terrorist attacks occurred. Having been back for a month, she didn't keep in touch with anyone, not Annie, not friends from college, or anyone who used to work in the restaurant that is no longer in business because she didn't want to explain what happened to her and why she decided to come back. But the main reason is because she wasn't in the mood…because of her condition.

Under the dim lighting, her vision is worse than before but she heard the congratulations from everyone as she walked passed them. There will be time to talk later. There will be time to find out who else is here. Now is the time to get married.

Sound from the piano came to a full stop. Noises from guests could be heard as they took their seats. Hearing little Zander's baby voice, Amy can't help but smile but despite all the noises, the first two words 'Dearly beloved' were enough for Amy to stop the officiant from continuing.

"Aunt Erin?" Amy might not have spent a long time with Aunt Erin but her aunt's gentle sweet voice is embedded in her mind. Getting a 'surprise' from Lucy confirmed it. She had thought about inviting Aunt Erin but like Max said, it wouldn't be a good idea. Even if Lucy Reynolds has been declared dead, even if Amy Bradshaw has been cleared and declared dead, it just wouldn't be a good idea. So she didn't.

"I know you always have your own ways of thinking, even as as child, you never listened to me, but this time, listen…and try not to interrupt, okay?"

Laughter instantly filled the room. Getting a hug from Aunt Erin, Amy tried but couldn't hold her tears in. How could she? Having her aunt here to witness her marriage is what she wanted and now having Aunt Erin be the one to marry them, she wonders whose idea this is. Guests burst into laughter again when Aunt Erin made another comment about not knowing Lucy that well but knows that she must be getting impatient at this moment.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage…"

How long has she been waiting to hear these words? …years… But she never imagined her wedding to be like this nor did she think that she would be this emotional that she has to be reminded to keep calm. It was difficult to do so especially after hearing Lucy's vow which she wasn't expecting since they agreed ahead of time that they won't be following tradition. Lucy's vow wasn't any of the ones she previously heard but rather a confession of her feelings for her the first time they met which caught her off guard because she didn't have one prepared. So when Aunt Erin announced it's her turn, her mind and body completely froze. All she could come up with was agreeing with Lucy by confidently saying that if they had engaged in a physical fight the first time they met, she would've easily kicked Lucy's butt which sent the guests bursting into another round of loud laughter. Those who didn't know how they met probably thought it was a joke but those who knew should understand. After saying 'I do' and sealing the marriage with a kiss, she felt the need to say '…We did it…' which would've caused everyone to laugh if they heard, if the room isn't already filled with sounds of hand clapping and cheers.

"You look beautiful."

Being nervous at this moment while being the center of attention on the dance floor is what Amy expected herself to feel but she only now realizes that it's not as bad as she thought it would be.

"You…look…amazing." Amy whispered into Lucy's ear and gave her a kiss on the lips not just for her compliment but for the times she tried to persuade her into wearing a dress because the outfit Lucy is wearing, the one Alexis designed for her with the upper laced top and the long white cape from her shoulders to inches on the floor captured everyone's attention. It might not be a dress but the outfit in white clearly overshadowed the dress she herself has on because of its uniqueness. This just shows what a talented designer Alexis truly is and not just a designer but someone who knows how to entertain.

Using them to make jokes and having wedding games were expected but Amy wonders if Alexis, being the host of tonight's event, is taking advantage of this moment. If this isn't her wedding, she wouldn't have found it funny at all because who could stand seeing their lover being kissed by other women, Alexis being one of them?

"Okay, who did that?" If Lucy could take her blindfolds off, she would do so to see which guy just kissed her on her cheek. "Alexis, that's not funny." Lucy isn't laughing but everyone else is. "…eww!…yuck!" She has no problems being kissed by the female guests but let everyone else know how much she hates being kissed by a guy by quickly wiping her cheek with her shoulder which caused everyone to laugh even harder. "It's definitely, definitely…NOT…#7." Besides the last one who kissed her, none stood out from the rest. "…Forgive me?…" Making everyone laugh is Lucy's intention and she did so with a squeal. "…none?..."

None is correct which surprised Amy and others. How did she know? Except for the last participant Ashley who wore a fake beard before kissing Lucy, Amy didn't think Lucy could tell just by a kiss on the cheek because she knows she herself wouldn't be able to.

Leave it to Alexis to coordinate the events of the night. She knows when enough is enough and when to give them a break to eat. While others hit the dance floor, Amy found this to be the right moment to ask:

"Did you invite Grace?" Amy had no idea that Grace is here until Lucy got it wrong in the last game. There was no kissing but there was touching and Lucy still got it wrong despite how she intentionally gave her the hint by rubbing the back of her hand in circles with her thumb. Not that she feels any type of jealousy towards Grace, but she can't deny the fact that she feels uncomfortable with Grace's presence because it reminded her of those moments when Lucy kissed her.

"No, Helene did." Lucy didn't see any harm in having Grace here but it seems that Amy is upset with the outcome of the last game. _How am I supposed to know which hand belongs to you?_ They all have long slender fingers and they all were touching her in a way as if to make it difficult for her to guess.

"Why?" Having Uncle Nick, CJ, Wes and Bryan here is logical. If Anthony isn't more famous than he used to be, he would be here too. But Grace?

"umm…" _I don't know. Do you want me to ask her? That would be a very stupid thing to do so Lucy didn't say it out loud._ Amy might not be able to see that far under the dim lighting but she can. "…she's dancing…with Ethan…"

Ethan? Amy is not surprised that Ethan is finally able to move on because that night, about 3 weeks ago, Lucy's explanation about Holly's sudden disappearance convinced Nadia not to look for Holly. It was that night she found out how Lucy was able to prove Anthony's innocence but without Holly, Lucy would not have been able to do so; she would have died in the hospital in Jehan's hands. And without Holly, Lucy would've never found out about Sarah who was being escorted to meet with her grandmother at the time the explosion occurred at the hospital which killed her companion who became ill after the flight. If it wasn't for the flyers Amy distributed from house to house, Sarah, the daughter of Anthony's one-night stand, would still be in the children's hospital, traumatized as a result of having witnessed the explosion, the chaos, and the death of her companion who brought her there, instead of reuniting with her grandmother who had no idea where she was.

If it wasn't for Alexis who came with a brilliant plan to force Lucy into revealing the truth by pretending to upload the picture online to make Holly known to millions of people, Lucy would have continued to keep it from them. It was that night that all of them finally understood why Holly left and Amy had no doubt that Ethan finally understood what type of person Lucy is. But just in case he still wasn't convinced, she let him know of her plans of having Lucy's baby that night.

"…looks like Ethan finally found a target…" Lucy said as she fed Amy another forkful of stuffed shell.

Amy is not surprised because Grace looks a bit like her, tall with blonde hair, and is an agent but she wonders if Grace would be interested in Ethan. But just because she didn't doesn't mean Grace won't. Only time will tell.

"Where's Annie?" With a line-up of games and activities, Amy only had a chance to talk to Annie very briefly so this would be a good time to get reacquainted and apologize for not contacting her sooner.

"…talking with Nadia…"

 _Nadia._ Just thinking about that moment when she learned the truth about Holly broke her heart. She blamed herself for all those times she thought Holly came into their lives with bad intentions. She blamed herself for all those arguments she had with Nadia regarding Holly. How is it possible that she was unable to figure out it was Holly? The clues were there; the bandage on Holly's hand, the minor cut on her forehead, the makeup she had on was to cover the minor bruises, the strange look that Holly had given her numerous times, yet she failed to make the connection. But the fact that even Nadia who was with Holly almost every day couldn't figure it out just shows Holly's ability to keep a secret.

"Didn't I say not to eat seafood? Scallop is seafood in case you don't know."

Amy didn't recognize that voice but Lucy did.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked while wondering who let her in since this is a private ceremony but she didn't have to look hard to see that the door is wide opened and hotel staffs are walking in and out. But how did she get passed Uncle Nick's bodyguards?

"Thanks for inviting me..."

"I didn't think you would want to come, you said …" Lucy was about to defend herself by saying that she was the one who didn't want anyone to know about them but was cut off.

"You could've at least told me you're getting married. You could've at least asked me if I wanted to come."

That was enough to cause Amy to stand up. That was enough for Amy to come to the conclusion that this person came with bad intentions. _Is she your ex?_ As she was about to ask Lucy, their closeness after taking one step forward allowed her to see that the woman standing in front of them, even though it isn't clear, could not be Lucy's ex.

"…I guess you forgot who saved your ass…"

"I didn't forget." Lucy wanted to continue but realized the processing power of her brain is slower than the one standing before her.

"Clearly, you forgot that I told you to stay away from seafood."

"It's just a small scallop, see…very small…and I'm feeling…"

"You don't have a pimple, you have a hole, a hole you can see thru, that will require years to heal. Do you not understand what I told you or do you think I don't know what I'm talking about because I don't have my license…yet."

No sense in trying to explain why she didn't call her because it would be a waste of time to make her see her point. Apologizing would be the best way and that seems to work every time because her savior stopped talking irrationally. Since she made herself known, Lucy saw no point in hiding it from Amy.

"This is Imogen. Without her, I wouldn't be alive today. She's brilliant, she's talented, she's smart. Don't let her looks fool you, she's young, but she's better than all of the doctors I've had."

"…enough, you're making me blush, Is she always like this? Hi, I'm Imo. Nice to meet you."

Amy understood despite the rapid pace this young female is talking in but is also confused at the same time until Lucy said:

"…she's Holly's roommate."

 _Holly's roommate?_ Amy can't remember if Nadia ever told her about Holly's roommate being a medical student. But even if she knew about her, she probably still wouldn't have figured it out. Saving her lover's life deserves more than a handshake so Amy pulled the young Asian petite medical student in for a tight hug to show her appreciation. "Thank you. Thank you for saving her. Bless you." She has no idea why Lucy kept this fact from her. But regardless of what her reasons were, she's happy to know that Holly's roommate is still looking out for Lucy's health.

"You're very welcome."

It's the first time Lucy heard her savior speaking in a gentle tone. _She never talks me to like that._

"wow, this looks nice, very nice...I've never been to one of these, I meant your culture, not what you're thinking, but you know what my parents would say though, they would disown me, I'm not saying I'm gay, I'm just saying what my parents would do if I am, I'm not against it but my parents are. Congratulations, by the way. You both look absolutely stunning."

Lucy knows not to respond because her savior has a tendency to talk nonstop, so she didn't and internally laughed when Amy failed to see that Imo wasn't finished and tried to get a word in but couldn't.

"you know what? You gave me an idea. Maybe I should lie, maybe I should tell them I want to marry a girl, just to see how they would react…and if they want to disown me, then fine, I don't need them. Then I'll say it's their fault since they treat Wei better than me. Wei is my brother, by the way, he's adopted, he's younger and arrogant and spoiled, I'll tell them it's their fault for making me hate men, then they'll see what they did wrong all these years, and once they see that, I'll tell them the truth, what do you think? you think I should do that?"

Not knowing if her savior is finished, Lucy didn't think it's safe to respond. Besides it looks like she's asking Amy not her.

"I think...people will change with time…and even if they don't, you…should be yourself."

 _…_ _brilliant, babe…_ Lucy was thinking of telling her savior what the consequences would be, that she might regret it, that it won't work because people can be very stubborn, especially the older generation and nothing can change the way they think. Amy's advice sums it up. After getting a short moment of silence from her savior, Lucy felt it's safe to invite her to stay for the celebration but after getting the first word out, she was again interrupted.

"No seafood of any kind unless you don't want to fully heal. And if you plan to have babies this year, don't."

"Got it, no seafood, no babies," Lucy again tried to offer her a seat but realized Imo had no plans on staying and only came to make sure she's following her orders and to give her one last advice which she thought was totally unnecessary but for Amy, she might have a different opinion.

As the event comes to an end, Amy couldn't wait to take off her dress. Even though it's beautiful, it's uncomfortable, especially the shoes. So the first thing she did after she got home was of course take a shower but not after being carried into the bedroom and onto the bed which Lucy said that's what she had always imagined herself doing on her wedding night; Amy didn't refuse and was was more than happy to fulfill her lover's wish. Even though they skipped a few wedding traditions, there's another tradition she realized that Lucy has no intention of breaking.

"No seafood, no alcohol, no babies, no sex…Did you forget already?"

"I didn't forget…one month, that's what Doc said…"

After chuckling into the hollow of Lucy's neck, Amy placed a kiss on Lucy's cheek before rolling off. Hearing long loud sounds of inhaling and exhaling, Amy couldn't resist letting out several chuckles in between smiles. Lucy probably won't admitted but clearly she's the one who no longer could control herself to remain sexually abstinent. She's not thinking of what they just did, though. What she's thinking of is every moment of the wedding starting from the beginning. Janet was right. Not seeing each other for a week prior to the wedding day did increase the suspense, anticipation, and excitement of the day. Waking up this morning, she didn't think she would be as nervous as she was. Even though everything had been planned ahead of time, she was still a nervous wreck. _What are you nervous about?_ She remembered Nadia asking. _It's not like she's not going to show up_. Never did she think that Lucy wouldn't want to show up. But things did happen before and not knowing what could happen this time was what caused her to be concerned. _"How many times have we tried to get married?"_ Nadia didn't answer her and instead requested Alexis, who was helping Lucy at the hotel, to text her every half hour which might be a bit much but was necessary to keep her calm.

The moment Lucy arrived in a fancy white wedding car to pick her up was the moment she was finally able to relax. Everything turned out the way she was told until Lucy began walking towards her. _She's not wearing black!_ It's when Lucy knelt on one knee, then extended the bouquet towards her, she again couldn't control her tears from falling as she was reminded of that night when Lucy proposed on the beach. Luckily, she didn't have heavy makeup on, so no retouch was needed. Surprises were expected but never did she think Aunt Erin would be here. Never did she expect to see Annie or find out that it was Holly's roommate who saved Lucy. And never did she think Nadia and Alexis would be the ones to catch the 2 bouquets that she and Lucy threw at the same time. _Are they meant to be together?_

"Lucy…" If Lucy isn't asleep yet, she would like to know her thoughts.

Lucy did have her eyes closed but wasn't sleeping. How could she? It's her wedding night which didn't turn out exactly the way she had planned but she has nothing to complain about but she is confused by Max's absence. Even though Amy did say Max won't be coming because of the circumstances, she didn't think Mr. P would mind since an agreement was made between them. Even though it's a verbal agreement, his supervisor should know what the outcome would be if it's broken. So she thought Max would show up to surprise them before the night ends but realized she was wrong again. The one she was expecting didn't come and the one she wasn't expecting came.

"Did Alexis say anything to you?" Amy thought Lucy would understand what she's referring to until Lucy responded again with the same. _Hmm?_ She didn't think she would be the only one to find that moment where the former lovers each caught a bouquet to be a sign of fate, but now it seems that way. "Did Alexis say she wants to get back with Nadia?" Hearing a short 'oh', then 'mmm' followed by a long silence which probably wasn't that long to Lucy but to her, it was. "Does she?"

"No…"

"Oh…" From the way Alexis had been acting prior to knowing the truth about Holly, she thought Alexis' intention was to get back with Nadia. "Do you think she wants to?" Just because Alexis didn't confide in her doesn't mean that's not what she wants.

"no…"

She expected Lucy to think about it before responding. Her fast response clearly shows that she knows something. _What did I miss?_ Having vision problems is a disadvantage but it's also an advantage in situations where others think that she can't see, but she really could, just not clearly. Just like the first day they came back, she saw what Lucy was doing on the computer. She didn't ask Lucy about it, knowing that she must have a good reason for going into the porn sites. Being horny is not one of them. Her guess is that Lucy was probably making sure that the megastar's assault video is not online even though Peta did give up the one he had but that doesn't mean Lucas' father didn't make any copies before giving it to Lucas. Either that or she's looking to see if the escort's videos are out there and possibly, she's looking for Brooke's too. There is also something she saw tonight which she's curious about. But now is not the time to ask. Now is the time to snuggle close to Lucy and get some rest to be ready for tomorrow's exciting day with her Aunt Erin.

* * *

Part 2 -5/22/18

Waking up late the day after the wedding night is what every newly weds do. They were no exception. Spending a full day with Aunt Erin and her kids to show them around London was what she had planned on doing until she learned that Lucy had already done that last week. What? No wonder Lucy is able to hit it off with Aunt Erin's kids especially Sydney who's showing Lucy how to play the guitar. No wonder Aunt Erin didn't have any questions about Lucy. It's because she already got to know her. But there is one question she didn't expect Aunt Erin to ask when they're alone in the kitchen.

"Does she always wake up late?"

Last night was their wedding night. Sleeping late should be expected. Amy herself woke up earlier than Lucy only because she knows Aunt Erin is coming. But she knows Aunt Erin isn't just asking about this morning and must have found out about Lucy's habit of sleeping late during the past week. Saying yes would give her a bad image of Lucy, saying no would be another lie which she doesn't want to do because Aunt Erin doesn't deserve this and because of her excessive number of lies.

"Not always." This is the truth but Amy regretted answering truthfully to Aunt Erin's next questions.

"You mean, she only does it when you tell her to?"

Others like Max and Janet were shocked at what she was able to get the former criminal leader to do, but not Aunt Erin who is disappointed to learn that Lucy rarely cooks or do house chores and only makes the bed when she's told to. Aunt Erin may not be her mother but she has no doubt Aunt Erin feels the same way as every parent does and that is to make sure their child is being taken care of after marriage and not the other way around.

"Aunt Erin, she loves me, she'll take care of me."

Even Nadia tried to help by saying there's no need to worry since she lives here and Janet and Scud lives on the other side but that didn't satisfy Aunt Erin. What it did was made Aunt Erin reveal the real reason behind her own divorce.

"All he did was his job. Every time he's traveling for work, I would ask myself 'Is this what I want?"

Aunt Erin's reason for divorce is not unheard of. In fact, it's very common in this day and age where the wife has to cook, clean, take care of the kids, and work. Before Amy could tell Aunt Erin the difference between their situation being that they don't have to work, she was reminded of Imo because Aunt Erin wasn't finished talking about the dissatisfaction she had with her ex-husband.

"I know you girls are probably thinking that I should've told him how I felt, well…I did…and I asked him to find another job that doesn't require travel but he refused because he said he loves his job, he enjoys traveling especially internationally. He told me to quit my job."

Being a stay at home mom might sound like a good idea, but Amy doesn't agree especially for someone like Aunt Erin who's educated, it would be very difficult for her to do so, no matter how much she loves her kids. There are benefits to being a stay-at-home mom but there are downsides too.

"Can you imagine what would happen if I did that? I would've became someone whose only purpose is to cook, clean, raise the kids and serve him…I would be relying on him for money. I would lose my self-confidence, my self-esteem, my self-respect."

Nadia agreed by nodding and didn't continue to cut the ends of each asparagus. Knowing that Aunt Erin has more to say, she didn't interrupt. Amy didn't either.

"Then he told me to hire help. Can you believe that?"

Nadia didn't see anything wrong with that and looked at Amy to see if she could. She did and clarified the possible dangers involved in hiring housekeeping even from a well-known company. Just because the company said it does a thorough background check on each employee doesn't necessarily mean it's true.

"All he did was suggest, he didn't help me find help. He slept well every night but I didn't because I felt overburden with responsibilities."

Sharing responsibilities was part of Aunt Erin's speech last night. Nadia thought she finally understood until Amy asked:

"Aunt Erin, did he cheat on you?"

Gasping out loud is a spontaneous reaction. Nadia couldn't control herself from doing so because she just realized she missed Aunt Erin's entire point of the conversation and somehow Amy did not. It was only yesterday that she married them. So for Aunt Erin to bring up her own divorce as if to prepare Amy for the future seems inappropriate.

"No Amy, he didn't."

Amy is glad to hear that he did not because she would do something to teach him a lesson if he did, if Aunt Erin wants to.

"Things have changed and so did our feelings for each other. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

 _Of course, but if you only knew what we've been thru. I want to tell you everything, but I can't._ "Aunt Erin, I know we'll always be together. W _e've been thru a lot, so many things…I can't tell you, but just know that she's willing to die for me and she knows I would do the same for her."_ That's what Amy was planning to say before she was rudely interrupted after the first sentence.

"Amy, you can't see the future, you can't even see what's happening now."

That's one harsh response coming from Aunt Erin so Amy wanted to make sure if she heard her correctly. She did and she finally came to understand what Aunt Erin is worrying about but she never thought Sydney would have the hots for Lucy. She didn't find that impossible, she just never thought about it.

"I told her to stop it, that is ssso wrong…but you know millenials, they don't listen."

Amy isn't upset but rather found the situation to be funny especially when Aunt Erin said Sydney was touching Lucy every chance she gets. If she could see, she would've noticed.

"I know you find this funny, but what if I told you it's not just Sydney or Emily, there were others..."

Amy isn't surprised and also knows what Aunt Erin would say next, so she told Aunt Erin what she noticed about Lucy before Aunt Erin could. "I can't stop her from looking, but that's all she does and I've learned not to make a big deal out of it because I trust her." Amy thought that would end the conversation until Aunt Erin talked about what she saw last night. Clearly Aunt Erin misinterpreted the kissing game and if she knew the history between Alexis and Lucy, she wouldn't think that there's something going on between them. But what Aunt Erin also noticed is what she had wanted to ask Lucy about last night. She has no intention of asking Lucy for an explanation right now but to show Aunt Erin the trust she has for Lucy, she felt the need to.

Lucy is confused as to why she is being called into the kitchen. It's not time for dinner yet. Being stared at by six pairs of eyes is enough for her to know they were talking about her. "Do you need help?" She's not entirely sure what happened but saw Amy and Nadia simultaneously turned to look at Aunt Erin whose eyes could be seen rolling up before staring back at her.

"No, but thank you for asking." Nadia wasn't planning to say anything else until an idea hit her. "Amy said she wants chinese food for tomorrow but I don't feel like cooking, so…"

"Stir fried vege with tofu…and lemon soufflé…" Amy got the hint and immediately cut Nadia off before she could ask politely because asking politely would not prove the point they were trying to make a moment ago. They shouldn't have to ask nicely. Hopefully Lucy gets the hint that she wants home-cooking not take-out. Getting an 'okay, sure' is good enough. _Did Aunt Erin get the point?_ That no longer mattered because Aunt Erin's question made her realize that she missed something last night. _They were kissing?_

Lucy did the first thing anyone in her position would do and that is to be shocked. Almost all of the women who were there last night kissed her, but she didn't kiss anyone except Amy. Seeing Amy with a face of confusion looking at her while listening to Aunt Erin's description of the woman, when it happened, and where it happened, Lucy felt the need to interrupt Aunt Erin in a rude manner because the detail she is giving is inaccurate. "I can explain…" Lucy said while extending one hand towards Aunt Erin. She did nothing wrong but felt the need to bend down at Amy's level to explain. "I did not kiss Grace, she kissed me…on the cheek."

"I wasn't talking about the game."

Lucy likes Aunt Erin but not so much at this moment. "I swear, Amy, I did not kiss her."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

It would be rude to tell Aunt Erin to shut up so Lucy controlled herself from doing so. What's important now is to tell Amy what happened which she had no intention of doing before because no one including herself wants to be reminded of the time their lover kissed someone else. But with Aunt Erin being a witness, she has no choice.

At this moment, Amy can't think of anything else to say because she always has this weird feeling about Grace. Now hearing that Grace came to confess that she has always been attracted to Lucy explains why she failed to see through her acting. "ohhhh…"

"Amy, nothing happened, she just came to congratulate us…"

Amy didn't mean to cause Lucy to be concerned nor was she thinking that Grace came with bad intentions but she just realized something. "So, she's not interested in Ethan?" Getting only a shrug from Lucy could mean two things. Either she doesn't know or Ethan could still have a chance. Amy wished for the latter. Feeling satisfied, Amy has no more questions. Since Aunt Erin didn't have any either, there's no point in keeping Lucy here in the kitchen so she told Lucy to go back doing her own thing and intentionally said it like a command to show Aunt Erin that Lucy is not in charge of this household if that's what she's thinking.

"She's lying, you know."

Clearly Aunt Erin is still offended by Lucy's implication which Amy could understand why but she also believes that it's possible that Aunt Erin could be mistaken since the room had dim lighting and Aunt Erin isn't as young as she used to be and doesn't have a perfect 20/20 vision. Saying that she trusts Lucy would be rude because it would mean that she doesn't trust her so the only way to handle this situation would be:

"I keep things from her too…and she knows that…and I also know she would never intentionally do anything to hurt me..." This is to let Aunt Erin know that she doesn't disagree with her but at the same time let her know that there has to be a another reason other than what she thinks she saw. Hopefully, Aunt Erin understands.

"Amy…"

The way Aunt Erin called her name reminded her of how her mother used to call her. There's calmness in her voice but there's also seriousness.

"Yes, Aunt Erin." It's important to give Aunt Erin the respect that she deserves. But it's also important to let her know that she believes in Lucy.

"They...are going to be so lost without you."

Amy is happy to get another compliment and even happier to finally get Aunt Erin to stop worrying about her and get off Lucy's case. But it's when Aunt Erin mentioned the DEBS that made her burst into laughter because she just realized that Aunt Erin didn't know that DEBS no longer exists.

Dinner time was filled with laughter. Now that she knows about Sydney, she noticed that Sydney is more interested in Lucy than anyone else which made her wonder if she knows who Lucy used to be. She shouldn't because according to Aunt Erin, Sydney was too young to remember her and Emily was too young to know why they moved. But Emily remembered her though and asked why she never called. So Amy told her the truth about her health condition, her tumor, aneurysm and her amnesia.

"Sydney, last one and we have to go." Aunt Erin said.

Amy too wanted to call it a night. If she could see clearly, she wouldn't be tired so easily. Looking at blurry images gives her a headache so she had to close her eyes most of the day which led to fatigue especially when she's not moving a whole lot.

Everyone listened with full attention as Sydney began plucking one string on the guitar, then continued. Sitting on the couch with eyes closed, Amy turned to the side and leaned her ear forward as if it would help. It doesn't. Without words and only sounds from the guitar made it harder to guess. Scud, Janet, and Emily were the only ones who previously scored.

"Give up?"

"..that's it? Nnno…c'mon, give us a hint…"

Whether she's 18 or 30, Lucy always hates losing. Amy couldn't help but smile as Lucy continues to whine like a kid until Sydney gives in. Somehow saying 'you're not being fair' worked. So Sydney starts from the beginning and sings while playing the guitar.

 _Wait, I know this._ Not only her, Aunt Erin knows it too and called out loudly while raising her hands. "umm…it's um…ssss…what's it called?"

"Sorry, mom…what's it called is not the name of the song."

Amy heard Sydney's wise ass remark but didn't laugh because she too is trying to remember the name of the song.

"Amy, you remember? That's her song." Aunt Erin said loudly which caused Lucy to protest.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

But regardless of Lucy's protest, it did nothing because no rules were set prior to the game and the fact that Aunt Erin said that she has heard it before did not help Lucy's protest. Amy tried but got it wrong.

Since nobody could guess it, Lucy gave in. She didn't mind having to give Sydney a prize for winning since she had planned on giving her a gift anyways on the day of her departure but she just hates losing. She herself isn't up to date with American music so she was relying on others, mainly Emily who assured her that she knows as much as Sydney. Clearly, Sydney had a plan prior to introducing the game.

"I don't want it."

Lucy assured her that she would want it without telling her what it is. It's supposed to be a surprise, a brand new guitar that she noticed Sydney had her eyes on last week. But before Lucy could describe the gift, she found her brain is again not fast enough against the millenial. She heard the question Sydney asked, but she didn't expect Amy to respond so fast without even thinking about it. Before she could react to Amy's one word response 'sure', she felt Sydney's lips on her face, then arms wrapping around her upper chest so tight, she could feel Sydney's body against hers. Gasps could be heard followed by laughter. Aunt Erin is the slowest one to respond.

"Sydney!...oh my godddd…"

But even if Aunt Erin is standing next to her, what could she possibly do to stop Sydney who couldn't resist the power of Lucy's pheromones. It was only a kiss on the cheek, so Amy didn't see any harm in fulfilling her cousin's request. Besides, what better way to induce laughter than using this opportunity.

"Well, now I know what it feels like to be piece of meat…" With just the two of them in the living room, Lucy teased while wrapping her arms around Amy's waist. Aunt Erin and her kids just left with Scud who offered to drive them back to the hotel. Zander's time for sleep is way over what it should be. Nadia also decided to hit the bed early.

"You are not a piece of meat, you…are a gorgeous, desirable, perfectly created…"

"…now I feel like a piece of juicy steak…"

Getting a kiss is what Lucy wants but she didn't expect Amy to say 'yummy'. As their laugh came to a halt, Lucy pulled Amy closer into her arms as their bodies sway from side to side. No other thoughts are in her head, just the one she's holding onto, but she realized Amy is thinking of someone else. Getting an apology confused her but only for a short moment until Amy explained that the apology is from Aunt Erin who let her know before she left that she might have made a mistake. If not for Sydney, she would have continued to believe in what she saw last night.

"She thought Sydney kissed you…on the mouth." From where she was standing, it might seem that way especially when all she could see is the back of Lucy's head and Sydney's hands holding Lucy's head.

"Oh…" Well, that explains it. But regardless of what Aunt Erin thinks, getting Amy to believe her is the only thing that matters. But there is one other thing Lucy would like to know. "What if Sydney wants to kiss me…on the mouth, would you have said 'yes'?" Lucy was expecting a quick response which Amy did without hesitation but she wasn't expecting this.

"She wouldn't ask for that."

"…but I'm sure she thought about it…" Earning a light slap on her shoulder for accusing her cousin to having dirty thoughts is what Lucy expected. "What? you don't think so?…she's young, just like I was. Do you have any idea what **I** was thinking when we first met?" Getting Amy to laugh is her intention and she succeeded without any difficulty. "Do you remember when we bumped into each other?" Lucy does since their first meeting caused a whole shit load of damage to the restaurant. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you…after you stop pointing the gun at me…" Getting a chuckle from Amy confirms her thought. _She remembers._ "I was minding my own business and you girls rain shit all over me and ruined my blind date…thank you…" Getting a 'you're welcome' from Amy, Lucy too couldn't resist laughing. "Did you already know or were you just pretending?" It was only a question which Lucy regretted for asking because it caused Amy to stop smiling. It doesn't matter if Amy was pretending. What matters is the outcome, this moment now. "I remembered…you were so cute, so funny, you had me...right there, that moment…I was hooked." Confessing to being suckered could be embarrassing but not to her because she got what she wanted; she got Amy in her arms. Getting Amy to pull her closer, she knew she succeeded again but causing Amy to tear up isn't her intent.

Being reminded of the moment when they first met, Amy again couldn't hold her emotions within.

 _…wait, you were on a blind date?..._

She remembered exactly what she said and what she was feeling at that moment. One minute, she was in fear for her life, almost causing her to forget the Miranda rights; the next, she was intrigued by what she found out. _Did I know?_ _No and no one did._ But if they knew, girl bars would be filled with undercover agents every night. If they knew, females instead of male agents would be assigned to infiltrate her organization. If they knew, a selection of the most attractive DEBS would be sent to where Lucy Diamond is located every time. If they knew, the idea to seduce her would have been suggested long before she did. _If they knew what I did, would they forgive me?  
_

"Lucy…."

Lucy had thought that those were tears of joy until she saw the seriousness on Amy's face. Patience, she has more now than she used to but she wished Amy would stop thinking of consequences and just tell her what's on her mind because the longer she has to wait, the more impatient she gets. What did I say? What did I do? Lucy couldn't think of anything she did or say that would lead to this moment but just because she couldn't doesn't mean no one else did. _Did Aunt Erin overhear my conversation with CJ?_

"If…"

She wished Amy would be quicker because she would've found out what's on her mind if the doorbell didn't ring at this moment.

"Who's that?"

Lucy has no idea either. It couldn't be Scud because it would take more than 15 minutes to drive to the hotel. But who else could've pass through the security gate without the security code? Even if they manage to jump over the 12 foot gate, they would have set off the intruder alarm, unless they somehow bypassed the infrared sensor beams. "Are you expecting Ethan?"

Amy is confused to the point where she had to make a face to let Lucy know how ridiculous her question is. "Why would I be expecting Ethan?" Even if it is Ethan, the only reason he would come is for Nadia but Nadia is sleeping so it can't be Ethan. Then it suddenly dawn on her why Lucy asked such a stupid question. It's another one of her surprises. "It's Max, isn't it?" Thinking that Max came to surprise her, Amy couldn't wait but is prevented from approaching the door by Lucy who grabbed hold of her hand and reminded her that Max, as capable as she is, would not be able to bypass the security system that Scud has in place around the house. _So it's not Max._ Lucy might have a point but she also miss the fact that "…Intruders don't ring the doorbell…now go see who it is…"

That's what Lucy was planning to do and had to correct Amy by saying "some intruders do ring the doorbell and they'll pretend to be somebody they're not to get you to open the door because it'd be easier for them than to kick the door down…"

Amy knows that. Why Lucy is talking to her like she's a child is beyond her. As she was about to tell Lucy to stop talking because she's running out of patience, she heard the door swung open, followed by silence.

"ohmygod…"

There is no doubt in her mind that this isn't one of Lucy's surprises because Lucy too is shocked. Seeing them holding each other in a tight embrace, Amy too couldn't hold in her tears. If Aunt Erin is here now, she would probably think there is something going on between them and she would be happy to tell her that there is, that they are more than just friends, that fate brought them together, that their bond and trust are as strong as hers and Lucy's, and their friendship will only grow stronger just like the love she and Lucy have for each other.

"Holly…" Finally getting a hug from Holly, Amy felt the need to apologize over and over again. With tears continuously streaming down, she didn't think she would get this emotional, but it's difficult not to because seeing Holly instantly brought back memories of that moment when she thought Lucy had been killed. Without Holly, Lucy would've died. She could only imagine what was going thru Holly's head when she pulled the trigger. Did she know who she was shooting at? Did she know who she was saving? According to Lucy, Holly did and heard their conversation to know why she was there and who she is. But what is Holly doing there in the first place? Now isn't the time to ask, now is the time to yell for Nadia to come down. But before she could carry out that thought, Lucy has a question that she too would like an answer to.

"How did you get pass the gate?"

It would be impossible for Holly to do so but does she think Zasha would be more capable than Max? Amy might not know Zasha that well but knows that Scud's security system is not easily penetrable, so unless she knows the security code, that would be the only way.

"Scud let us in, we've been standing outside for 15 minutes, she…"

No more explanation from Zasha is needed. That was enough for Amy to understand why Holly hasn't yet asked for Nadia. It's possible that she only came to visit without letting Nadia know. It's also possible that she came to see Nadia, to have one final talk with her, so Nadia can move on. If this is Alexis' idea, she wouldn't be surprised. But she's not going to let fate take its course. She's not going to mind her own business instead of doing what her heart is telling her to, no damn way. _Sorry, Alexis._

"Holly, listen to me, I too have a past I don't want anyone to know. I too have done things I regret. You are not the only one…and it's okay, you don't have to tell anyone…" Amy might not know what Holly is hiding but according to Nadia, Holly left because of her past and not being able to tell Nadia about her past is the reason she decided to end the relationship. "Nadia loves you and if you think she's going to stop waiting for you, I can tell you…she's never going to." If she could see clearly, she would be able to tell what Holly is thinking of at this moment. _Is she still undecided? Does she still think she's not worthy of Nadia's love because of her past?_ If she is, then there is one more thing she could think of to convince her. It's what her mother had told her to do and had given her many opportunities to do so but she didn't think last night's wedding ceremony was the right moment to confess. Those who need to know might not be here but she's willing to tell Lucy first, the truth so that Holly understands that everyone has secrets. If it will convince Holly to stay, she is willing to use herself as an example to tell all of them the biggest lie she has ever told, the lie that could be considered as selfish by others, by herself too but at the same time, she felt the lie was necessary; it was the only way to protect the ones she loves.

"What do you think they're doing now?" Lucy said as she climbed on to the bed.

That moment was a good opportunity. Amy was ready to confess but realized she didn't have to because Holly finally came in terms with herself.

"…talking…probably…" Amy said and let out a deep relaxing breath. She might not have seen Nadia's reaction but heard Nadia's cry to know how shocked she was to see Holly.

"…I say…they're making love…" Getting a slap on her shoulder is not what Lucy expected from Amy nor did she expect Amy to say Nadia has more self control and doesn't have a dirty mind like hers. That's probably true but "…they haven't seen each other for how long?..." Lucy can't remember but it has been months. "…and I wasn't talking about Nadia…"

"…not everyone is like you, you know…Holly, she seems…more conservative…like me…"

Lucy is very surprised with Amy's comment but can understand how Amy, a former agent who has experiences in profiling, failed to see what type of person Holly is because Holly is no longer the same person she used to be. If Holly didn't tell her, she would've never known that they've met before because that was so many years ago. Even after re-enacting that moment when they first met, she still couldn't remember because Holly wasn't the only girl to strip in front of her. Holly wasn't the only escort sent to her hotel room to serve her and Holly isn't the only girl she saved from a life without meaning, a life under the control of a crime boss, a life being used to to please, to satisfy those whom she was assigned to. If Holly didn't tell her, she would've continued to think that the only reason that escorts were sent to her hotel room by crime bosses was to show their respect, their courtesy, their appreciation to thank her for whatever she did for them when she was still the leader. Never did she think that they were sent to find out if she knows about the secret underground organization. That might not be their motive but it was for Holly.

 _So how can I tell you what Holly used to do? I can't even tell Scud. If you knew Holly was the one who told me about the charity event, the sex auction, the rules that have to be followed in order to be led to the underground chamber, would you still think she's like you? Would you still think...  
_

"ummmm...mmmm..." Kisses on her cheek and neck are enough to drive her heart pounding against her chest. "...okay, you win _._.. " Getting Amy to laugh is her intention because someone once said laughter is the key ingredient in healing. So that's what she intends on doing everyday, do everything she can to make Amy laugh as much as possible. Getting another kiss on her cheek, she thought that would be the end of it until she felt Amy's hand on her breast then down to her crotch, then touching her everywhere. It would be a very stupid question to ask what Amy wants but she didn't think Amy would want another night of love-making since just a moment ago, Amy was saying that she herself is like Nadia and Holly who are able to control themselves from sexual desires. "Are you teasing me?" Teasing her prior to sex would be okay, but teasing her, then withholding sex would be cruel. Getting giggles from Amy, she too did the same.

"I figured…you must be getting horny…after watching so much porn lately…"

 _How did you know?_ Before Lucy could explain, Amy had her mouth covered.

"Sshh…I know…If I could see, I would help you…all I want to know...now…is do you want to?" Amy removed her hand from Lucy's mouth and didn't have to see or hear to know the answer. Since when does Lucy ever say no to sex?…a few times but not often. Within 5 seconds, Lucy has completely removed her own pajamas. Even she herself is not quick enough so she let Lucy help her in removing hers. Whatever Lucy wants to do, she allowed her to do so because what better way to show her that she loves her. What better time than now to tell Lucy the secret that she has been hiding from everyone including herself for years.

"I love you. I always have." _There, I said it_.

It was more difficult than she thought it would be, telling her story while making love. She expected Lucy to be shocked by it which she seems to be, looking down at her while breathing heavily, but what she didn't expect Lucy to do is to continue making love to her without any questions asked as if she already knew, as if knowing the truth has no effect, whatsoever, on the love she has for her. It doesn't and it shouldn't but the truth will affect her relationship with Aunt Erin. _That, she knows for sure._

"You don't have to tell her." Standing about 20 feet away from the check-in area, Lucy made one last attempt to persuade Amy to keep the truth to herself because there is a chance that Aunt Erin may never forgive her.

"I have to…and you know why I have to."

Lucy does and was hoping that time will make Amy see that everything is going to be fine without telling Aunt Erin the truth but in the past few days as the date of Aunt Erin's departure came closer and closer, she noticed Amy wasn't able to sleep well. No matter what she says, she was unable to make her see that the young Amy Bradshaw made the right decision years ago.

"I'll tell her…"

If she can't get Amy to agree, then there's only one thing she can do and that is take the blame so that Aunt Erin will be able to see that none of this would happen if she didn't pursue Amy. It might not work but it's worth a try. That is, if Amy lets her. Amy didn't and told her to keep Sydney and Emily busy while she has a talk with Aunt Erin as if she knew what she's thinking.

Lucy did as told, keeping Sydney and Emily as far away from them as possible and prayed that Aunt Erin is as forgiving as she looks but if she's not, she can't blame her because her entire life did change because of Amy even if Amy is not entirely to blame.

. _..oh…shit…_ _It doesn't look good._ What could she possibly say to Sidney and Emily besides "Have a nice trip home, don't ask and take good care of your mother." Watching Sidney and Emily hurriedly trying to catch up with their mother who is walking away in frustration without saying goodbye, Lucy could only hope that some day Aunt Erin will be able to realize that Amy's decision was not made in haste nor was it an act of selfishness without thinking of consequences but rather a thought-out plan that she believed will make this world a better place. Maybe some day, she will believe that Amy never intended to cause problems for her. Maybe some day, she'll be able to think like Janet who didn't give Amy a hard time after learning the truth.

"..Can you imagine what would've happen…if you didn't go with her?…"

Lucy appreciated Janet for being so understanding but didn't think she should say it out loud especially in front of Holly and Zasha about how she tried to annihilate Australia when Amy rejected her.

"…systems would be all messed up, banks, financial companies will be closed, people will be standing in line, demanding their money back, more people will get hurt, there'll be protests, riots, looting…oh my god!…"

"Janet, I would've stopped her…" Scud said calmly while placing his hand on Janet's shoulder to calm her active mind.

Lucy saw no reason in defending herself because who would believe her if she said she's not as crazy as Janet made her out to be. Certainly not Scud. Besides, now is not the time to talk about such things, now is the time to console Amy who's resting her head on her shoulder with her eyes closed, clearly regretting the decision she made. "It's going to be okay. She'll come around." Lucy truly believes that and hopes that it would happen soon because seeing Amy like this breaks her heart. As she is about to suggest to Amy to go get some rest, she is surprised with Janet's question.

"Are you going to tell Max?"

After what happened with Aunt Erin, Lucy didn't think Amy would still want to. Not getting a response from her could only mean one thing. "You can't…"

With her mother's words kept repeating in her head, Amy found it impossible to keep it a secret any longer. "…but she has the right to know…"

Lucy had thought Amy would understand by now that lies are necessary, but it doesn't seem that she does.

"Can't you see it doesn't matter? She knew what you did and she forgave you, and now you want to tell her everything you said before is not true...that you actually lied in the beginning because you want to be with me but you didn't want your aunt to know the truth so you made a video of yourself, lying to her, lying to everyone…to protect yourself in case you get caught…Can't you see how selfish that sounds?" Lucy hates to admit it but it does sound like the young Amy was only thinking of herself, Max not included. "Can't you see there's no point?" She could see that Holly is confused and Janet is in deep thought. What Janet is thinking of, she's not sure but she's happy to see that Scud, Zasha and Nadia agreed with her, nodding in agreement.

"…I didn't…that's not why…that's not whyyyyy!…"

Making Amy burst into tears is not her intention. It broke her heart to see what she has done. "I know..." Lucy apologized, pulling Amy into her arms. "...but they don't know that, they don't know you...like I do…you did the right thing, you tried to protect them, none of this is your fault, it's mine, it's all my fault…" Holding Amy tighter, Lucy regretted speaking up to make her point but she didn't think Amy would be this emotional. _Maybe I should just let her call Max._ Maybe Max would feel the same way as Janet. Maybe…

"…maybe Max found out, that's why she hasn't called lately."

Lucy wasn't thinking of that nor did she think that Max would ever find out. How would she know? But Janet somehow came to the conclusion that this could be the reason Max didn't come to their wedding and…

"…Ms Petrie must have told her…"

Amy didn't think of that because she didn't think Petrie would tell anyone. She herself had no intention of telling anyone what Petrie did because there is no need to now that Petrie is under investigation and most likely won't be able to work for the government ever again. If her mother didn't appear in her dreams, she would've continued to keep the truth from Aunt Erin but not from Lucy who somehow got the idea that the confession video she sent to Aunt Erin years ago is the same one Petrie has. She never said that, she never told Lucy about the video, but can understand how Lucy came up with that. It's because she didn't give Lucy the details and only told her that night while they were making love that she was not pretending during their moments together years ago. It's because Lucy heard about the video from Aunt Erin who didn't know the entire truth, thus leading her to assume that the video Petrie has is the same one she made for Aunt Erin and was left intentionally by her to protect herself if she ever gets caught. It would've made sense if everything is true.

The video that Petrie has is real, those words coming out of her mouth describing her plan to seduce and bring down Lucy Diamond is real, the idea did come from her but this so-called secret mission doesn't exist and never did. It was a lie that she made up to make Petrie believe that she wasn't falling for Lucy Diamond. It was a lie to prove her innocence and loyalty prior to the End Game. If she knew Petrie would use her own words to manipulate her years later, she would've never agreed to saying it in front of the camera but at that time, she didn't have a choice, just like the speech Max wrote for her to say in front of all the DEBS, she didn't have a choice. If she didn't get her memory back, she would've continued to believe that everything Petrie told her is true including her promise in clearing her name.

If cursing would help, Lucy would but it doesn't and knowing that's not what Amy wants to hear right now, she didn't and only held Amy into her arms to comfort her. She always knew Petrie can't be trusted but she never thought Petrie would be as cunning and manipulative as that bastard, Shiniya's ex. She always knew Amy loves her but the young Amy Bradshaw caused her to have doubts. Now everything makes sense except for one thing which she didn't care about nor thought about until Scud asked.

"What made you decide to get off the plane?" Scud regretted for asking when he noticed Nadia looking at him but he could see that he's not the only one who wants to know. An overbooked flight is one of his guesses because airlines tend to overbook to maximize profits in case passengers who bought a refundable ticket don't show up. His first guess is that Amy might have volunteered to give up her seat for someone in desperate need. And lastly, something must have happened and Amy got kicked out due to inappropriate behavior which is possible but very unlikely.

"...I was...chosen…"

* * *

Part 3 - 6/1/18

For the first time, Lucy thank god for whoever's fault it is for overbooking the flight. Thank god Amy was chosen among the 200 passengers.

"How is she?"

This morning, Lucy didn't expect to learn so much nor did she expect Amy to become so emotional that she had to remind her to keep calm. It was an accident. None of this is her fault. So for her to feel guilty for being the only survivor on the flight is ridiculous. For her to come up with the possibility that whoever took her spot could be the one responsible for the explosion is absolutely insane. She should know that there is no evidence of that. She should know why she was chosen. Without her, thousands more would have died. " _Without you, Ashley would have…"_ was all Lucy had to say to bring Amy back into a state of calmness.

"…she's sleeping…" Lucy said with a smile before turning back to pouring herself a small glass of wine. "How's Nadia?" Amy wasn't the only one crying, Nadia too couldn't control herself from tearing up from the memories of her father which she assumed Holly already knows what happened because she didn't ask any questions and just held Nadia in a tight embrace, the same thing she was doing with Amy.

"…sleeping…"

Seeing Holly here, with that smile, Lucy didn't think it would have this effect on her, a feeling of overwhelming satisfaction along with accomplishment, a feeling that she never expected to have when she decided to save those she met from a life of prostitution. She did so because she could. She did so because she believed they were forced, but she realized she was wrong. Some of them weren't forced to, some of them weren't treated badly, and some of them were like Holly who chose to stay with her pimp willingly. Lucy could still remember her own reaction when she learned that Holly didn't accept her help. _Were you scared that he would hurt you if he finds out?_ was her first question _._ It wasn't and she was shocked to learn that Holly defended him by saying that he was good to her. _Sending you to have sex with clients is good to you?_ _What kind of drugs was he giving you?_ Lucy didn't ask but is certain that drugs were involved and Holly was being manipulated. Lucy is glad, though, to hear that she was able to make Holly see that there would be no future with a man who has many women, a man much older than she is, a man who's involved with illegal businesses. _He adores you now, but what will happen when you get older?_ Lucy can't remember her own words nor could she remember what happened that night. According to Holly, talking was all they did after she stripped down to her bra and panties, there was touching and kissing too but nothing more. But their meeting didn't end that night. Holly was sent back to 'entertain' her; whether it was for a lap dance, talk, or engage in sex, she was prepared to do so, whatever it takes to find out about the secret organization, the Underground Chamber, and mainly information about her father's key. Lucy had no idea that was her motive and Holly wasn't told either until the second night she was asked to go to her hotel room again.

"…Thanks…"

Gratitude is not necessary. Lucy is happy to do more than just offering her savior a glass of wine. If she could, she would erase all the bad memories of her past so she could never remember how she used to be, what she used to do, and never having to worry about her past being exposed. But there's nothing she can do for her, nothing anyone can do except hope that Holly can forget, let the past be the past and focus on her future with Nadia.

"Have you ever heard of the expression, assume…makes an ass out of u and…well…you…"

It's not the first time she has been called an ass, the first time by Holly, though. What else could she say besides taking a sip of wine and admitting to it by not saying anything. It's her fault for making Amy cry. She should've never assumed that Amy has any another intention for making the video other than to prevent Aunt Erin from knowing the truth. But it was a great idea though and it would've explained why they were never caught. But would Petrie have believed it if Amy had sent her the same video she sent to Aunt Erin? Probably not…

"…hm?..What's that for?" Getting a kiss on her cheek from Holly is not what Lucy expected especially after just being called an ass.

"…for caring…"

A kiss, Lucy did feel she deserves that despite the fact that she wasn't able to keep Holly's location from everyone but she realized she misunderstood when Holly continued with her previous thought, telling her that she shouldn't have assumed and should've just asked because assumptions can lead to more problems especially when they aren't true. Holly wasn't calling her an ass because of Amy. Holly was referring to the situation with Dr. Stubbendick. _I didn't do anything._ Scud didn't either. That pervert Doc did everything to himself. All Scud did was provided records of Dr. Stubbendick's past to show Nadia that he's not as innocent as he claims. His past allegations might not prove that he is guilty but were enough for the hospital to stand with the 2 hospital staffs who accused him of sexual misconduct. But if it didn't, she would have done something to make sure he stays away from Nadia.

"He's not going to bother you anymore." If Holly plans to go back to work in the children's hospital, Lucy doesn't approve because there is a chance that pervert Doc could come back and if that happens, there is a chance her past would be exposed.

"What…exactly do you think he can do to me?"

Holly's question confused her because Holly should know what Dr. Stubbendick can do to her. All he had to do is expose her past working as an escort and she would've been forced to resign. _Isn't that why you left?_ Lucy is afraid to ask because she has a feeling that she's wrong, otherwise Holly wouldn't be talking about this.

"Nadia thought...I left...because he assaulted me…sexually…"

"Whaaaat?..." How Nadia came up with that is beyond her because Nadia should know that Holly has a past she didn't want anyone to know and not wanting to lie to her is the reason she left. That's what she told Nadia but it seems not knowing what it is somehow caused Nadia to come up with her own conclusion. But she realized Nadia isn't the only one who made an incorrect assumption after Holly asked another question, a question that made her realize she was wrong in assuming that Dr. Stubbendick was one of her clients. He wasn't but he did recognized Holly as a friend of a woman whom he had sex with years ago in the same hotel they were in.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night?"

Lucy wished she could and is still very confused as to why she couldn't remember a darn thing about Holly. She remembered the redhead though and Holly isn't her.

"You said…I won't be your last…"

Lucy can't remember every women she saved from a life of prostitution, but she does remember some being skeptical of her intentions. So she's not surprised to hear what she said to persuade Holly into trusting her but she is surprised to learn that her last attempt would have failed if not for that friend Holly met that night, the one who had thought that Holly too was prostituting herself. In a way, she was, just not for money, but she just didn't realize what was happening.

 _How could you not? Brainwashed? Very possible_. Weak minds can easily be persuaded and Holly does seem to be one of those people who is susceptible to the power of suggestion. The fact that she still refuses to give out her pimp's name proves that she is not totally convinced of his bad intentions. _The fact that he told you to entertain me proves that he is the same as every other pimp out there._

"…so you left him?" There is one other possibility; he no longer needed her. But this time, Lucy doesn't want to assume.

"…no…"

 _No? You know he's using you. So why not leave? Is it because he won't let you? Ohh…Oh God…you killed him, didn't you? He won't let you go, so you killed him. It all makes sense now. That's why you changed your name. That's why you can't tell us. That's why you know how to handle a gun because you've done it before. That's why_ … _I really should stop assuming and just ask._ Holly wasn't finished and explained that she didn't leave him until a week later.

"…because he asked again…" The answer is no longer relevant but Lucy really wants to know if she's right.

"…yes…"

 _I knew it. All the pimps are the same, low class, high class, even the ones who adores you. Just because he asked if you want to, did you think he was giving you a choice?_

"I left…before he could…"

"What?" It made sense a moment ago but now, not so much. Lucy has no doubt she didn't misheard. _He asked you to entertain another client. Didn't he?_ Lucy didn't ask because a smile is not what she expected to get from Holly at this moment. That smile clearly showed that she found her look of confusion to be funny. Instead of making another incorrect assumption, it would be better to ask. "What's so funny?"

"Did you think I was a hooker?"

Sometimes, questions can offend and embarrass others. That's one of the reasons Lucy didn't ask. But it's also because she had no doubts about what Holly used to do because Holly was the one who told her how they met and she demonstrated what they did in a hotel room years ago by stripping down to her undergarments in front of her, sitting on her lap, letting her take control, kissing her, touching her to help her remember. If Holly didn't tell her what to expect from the charity event, she never would've assumed that Holly used be one of those escorts at the sex auction.

"So all this time, you thought I was a prostitute?...an escort?...a call girl?"

If others heard, they might be thinking 'Is there a difference?' But that's not what Lucy is thinking. Lucy is thinking _"Weren't you?"_ but again is afraid to ask because this time, she knows what the answer would be. Holly might not have given her a straight answer but gave her a good reason to believe that she willingly agreed to her pimp's requests while knowing what was expected of her.

A confession takes courage. It's no wonder Holly is too embarrassed to look her in the eye and did so while hugging her. No wonder Holly didn't accept her offer for help. It's because I was her first. No wonder Holly refused to name his pimp who could still be in the same business. It's because he's dead, a long time ago, several days after she left him to follow me which was his request and she did so willingly with the intention to leave him.

"You know, that's a long time ago... Sorry, but you had your chance."

Lucy never did find Holly to have a sensor of humor until she moved in. That's funny. Getting another kiss on her cheek, longer than the previous one and a 'thank you', Lucy needed a moment to think about everything she was told because something still doesn't make sense.

"Then why did you leave?"

All this time she thought Holly left because of her past. The fact that Holly was with someone whom she thought loves her doesn't explain why she left because that's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a valid question. She's not assuming anything since she couldn't think of a reason and it seems that Holly is again too embarrassed to explain because she's looking down on the floor. After hearing the explanation, Lucy realized why because she too thinks her reason is a stupid one and she certainly does not feel that she doesn't deserve Amy or Amy deserves to be with someone else. _How did she find out about Alexis?_

"She said, I would regret it if I don't…and…she's right."

 _She? Who's she?_ Lucy tried many times and ran out of ideas to persuade her to come back. So who is this person who is able to do what she couldn't? _Alexis? No way._ _Nadia? hmm… Imo? …ohhh…possible_ … Checking up on her on her wedding night might be part of the reason Imo came but most likely, she came to check up on Nadia for Holly to see if she has moved on. That makes sense…until she saw Zasha entering the kitchen door. _It could be Zasha._

"Good night…"

Lucy is happy to receive yet another kiss on the cheek and isn't thinking of what Zasha might be thinking of at this moment but rather what Holly said a moment ago. Others like Imo, Nadia, Alexis, Janet, and possibly even Amy might find nothing wrong with her reason for leaving Nadia but something tells her that it might not be true. Holly may appear to be like the girl next door, as sweet and innocent as Nadia but her past clearly indicates that she is not. People can change, just like I did but there is something about Holly's past that just doesn't add up. One: the fact that she remained reluctant to name her deceased pimp seems odd. Two; a lot of women, gay or straight, found me irresistible, especially when I was younger. That's a fact and this explains why Holly was willing to get close to me but for her to say that she didn't know the real reason she was sent until the second night doesn't entirely make sense. And three, Holly had been to the charity event, that's how she knew about the rules to get to the Underground Chamber, but her unwillingness to name the person who brought her there clearly shows she is hiding something.

"Holly…" There's one more question Lucy wants to ask. This time, it's an assumption because everything makes sense if she is. "…You're not a spy, are you?" Holly might not look like a Russian but she is blonde and Max did say that Russians could be involved. If they are, then their ulterior motive in joining the secret underground organization might be more than just about making money.

A look of 'How did you come up with that?' is what Lucy expected from Holly. The chuckle that immediately came afterwards clearly indicates that she's amused. But that doesn't mean she's not. There is one thing Lucy is certain of though is that Holly isn't who she used to be.

* * *

Part 4 - updated 06/12/18

Holly might not have admitted but maybe someday the truth will come out. It might take months. It might even take years. But sometimes all it takes is a situation to force the truth out just like what happened to Amy and sometimes secrets can remain hidden forever. Only time will tell.

Lights are on but darkness is all she can see. An inhale of room temperature air couldn't normalize her heartbeat at this moment. But that's okay, without sight, she could feel and what she's feeling right now, she has no desire to stop.

"…oh God…what's wrong with me?"

"…nothing's wrong with you, it's normal."

"for you, but not for me…"

 _"_ Okay, that's true…Breathe…babe…breathe…" Lucy would like to take the blindfolds off to see the look on Amy's face right now but since she's not allowed to, the only thing she can do is keep her calm, relaxed, comfortable and agree with her on everything. There's really nothing to be embarrassed about since they have done this before, just more than usual this month. "I've been doing some research and they say that some women tend to be more active at your…"

"Lucy, shut up."

"Okay, that's normal too…" Lucy wants to continue but is interrupted by the sound of 2 door knocks. It's Nadia, telling them they came back.

"…so soon?..." Amy whispered which only Lucy could hear.

"Okay, Nadia, we'll be right out." Lucy responded in Amy's place since she didn't and realized Amy didn't like what she said afterwards.

"Why did you say that?"

"Amy…breathe…" Words alone may not help, so Lucy pressed her lips against her neck gently, then another and another while sliding her own hands down. It's working, no words could be heard, only moans of pleasure and heavy breathing. It didn't take long for Amy to get back into the rhythm, continuing where she left off. 'Right out' doesn't mean right now. It means whenever Amy wants to and Lucy has no plans of stopping Amy unless she wants to.

* * *

'Right out' usually means in a few minutes. Nadia didn't think Lucy's interpretation of 'right out' means half an hour later. "Is everything okay?"

Amy was expecting Nadia and Holly. If she had known Alexis, Ethan, Scud, Janet and…

"Max? What are you doing here?" Amy expected Lucy to be shocked as well but she doesn't seem to be. _She knew?_ It wasn't too long ago since she talked to Max. Janet was right but Lucy was wrong in thinking that Max won't forgive her.

"Surprise!…are you surprised?"

 _Of course..._ but the fact that Max is here with all of them seems strange because tonight is the megastar's concert. All of them except for Scud went. "You went to the concert?" Max's big smile confirmed that she did. Her excitement in describing what she saw in the concert showed that she loved it. It's her gratitude in thanking Lucy that made her realize why Lucy decided not to go. Not just Max, all of them have something to say about the megastar's performance. If Ashley is here, she too would've talked nonstop about it.

"…and the fireworks, that was spectacular. Did you know that was going to go off?" Max didn't but Holly said she did which it's not entirely impossible since this isn't the first one of the megastar's tour. Someone could've recorded and uploaded the entire concert on the internet already. What's impossible is when Holly said she knew because she requested the megastar to do so.

Amy is as confused as Max is because Holly just claimed how close her relationship is with the megastar. How is it possible that she...

Gasps could be heard including her own. Amy just realized what she missed. If she had went with them which she decided not to a few days ago because she was feeling a bit under the weather, she probably would've seen how Holly proposed to Nadia. None of them did including Ethan who was sitting right next to his own sister when it happened.

Nadia expected everyone to be shocked. They are and she was too when it happened. It was very sudden, just out of the blue, a whisper into her ear which she heard but wasn't quite sure if she heard Holly correctly until Holly knelt with one knee on the floor. No one noticed because everyone was looking up, watching the megastar being transported in a glowing silver flying cage from one area to another while singing a love song, their love song which she didn't know it was Holly's request until now. No one noticed because the fireworks suddenly appeared; all eyes were looking in that direction including hers. She hadn't even said 'yes' yet, the timing was a bit off, but who cares. "Ethan, we're getting married."

 _That a girl, Nadia. Don't let anyone stop you._ Amy is ecstatic for her. Everyone else is too, including Alexis who is speechless for a moment and as surprised as others. _What is she thinking? Does she have any regrets?_

"I can't believe this, I can't believe I missed it…"

Okay, not what she is expecting from Ethan but it made everyone laugh, everyone including Lucy but she doesn't seem as surprised. Did she already know about this? If she did, then that would mean she has been talking to 'her'... _behind my back..._ and Holly is lying because why else would the megastar do this for her when they've only known each other for about a month?

 _"_ Did you know about this?" Amy only realized that her question caught everyone's attention when the room suddenly became quiet.

"...yessss..." Lucy didn't think about lying because she knew that Amy would eventually find out the truth.

"so you've talked to her..."

Lucy didn't see this coming especially having all eyes fixated on her as if she did something wrong. "Yesss"

"...and you didn't tell me?"

Lucy wished she could tell Amy to calm down and take a deep breath before her jealous mind takes over but that probably won't work. "I can't tell you because..."

"because I told her not, it was my idea, I didn't want anyone else to know... she...found out by accident..."

Holly might have sounded convincing, strongly stating that it was her idea not Lucy's but there is just one problem; Lucy has not yet explained why she has been talking to the megastar. Is there a need to keep in touch? If this is the right time, she would've continued with the questions but instead let Lucy know that this isn't over by lightly tapping her face. "you better have a good explanation because..." She didn't think Lucy would be able to respond so quickly with an "I do..." nor did she expect Lucy to change the mood in the room by giving her a kiss on her cheek and smiling confidently. "You'll see..." Clearly, her attitude is to let her know that she has a surprise for her. Either that or she's pretending because she doesn't want to ruin this special moment for Nadia and Holly. The atmosphere has changed from before but not only because of her but because of Alexis who made a comment that nobody could understand except for Ethan who accidentally bumped into her knee while walking back to his seat.

"…that was an accident…"

"…really? So you just accidentally push me aside so you can sit next to her…and what's with the backstabbing?"

"Those were compliments."

 _What's going on?_ Amy turned to look at Lucy to see if she knows and realized she should have looked at Max instead since Lucy wasn't there. Does Max know? Does Janet know? By the look on Janet's face, she seems to be confused as well. _What happened?_

"Nadia, do you know what he did?"

Amy would like to know but before Nadia could respond, Alexis somehow got the impression that Nadia would take Ethan's side because he's her brother. That may be true but Nadia isn't like that. If Nadia says it's an accident, then she agrees with Nadia, even without knowing what happened.

"Do you know what he told Grace?"

 _Grace went too?_ Amy now knows who took her place.

"He told her, I flirt with everyone."

"I did not say that. All I said was you're very sociable and friendly."

"You see, Nadia…he just admitted!"

Amy didn't see anything wrong with what Ethan said but somehow Alexis took it the wrong way. The question is why is Alexis acting like…

"Alexis, don't forget, I invited her. She's my date, not yours."

 _Ohhhh…_ "When did this happen?" Interrupting Alexis while she's making her argument at this moment would not be wise so she asked Lucy in a whisper to see if she knows. Getting the response in one sentence from Lucy explains everything. _Ohh_ … _really?_ Now she knows why Lucy is so certain that Alexis doesn't want to get back with Nadia. If she could see clearly, she too would've been able to see Alexis cutting in while Ethan and Grace were dancing on their wedding night. She too, like Lucy, would wonder if Alexis would continue to pursue Grace. Now, they know.

It's difficult to take a side since she wasn't there. But Ethan does have a point. Grace was his date for the night so Alexis shouldn't have interfered or complained about the fact that Ethan took her seat next to Grace. _But wait_ …"Is she dating both of you?" _That would be sssso wrong if she is._

"no"

Getting the same response from both of them did make her feel better about Grace's character. At least they know about each other. At least they know Grace hasn't decided yet. So whatever happens, it's fair game. That's what Lucy said to Alexis who let Lucy know that she didn't appreciate her for not taking her side. If Alexis asks, she would've agreed with Lucy, although she couldn't see Ethan to be that type of person, the type that would talk badly about Alexis behind her back. But maybe he did. Maybe he learned from his mistakes. Maybe he realized he needed to change, to be more proactive, to do more than what he used to do to win Grace's heart. Whoever wins, she would be happy for either one.

After Alexis and Ethan finally left, Amy realized Ethan isn't the only who has changed. Max did too. Since when did Max find a liking in gambling? "I say Grace isn't going to choose either of them. Who wants to make a bet?"

Nadia, of course, isn't going to bet against her own brother but also isn't interested in this game. Holly didn't either and followed Nadia up the stairs. Seeing them walking hand in hand, Amy couldn't be happier for both of them, especially Nadia who always feared that proposing too soon would backfire. Now, she doesn't have to worry.

"Alexis."

Amy is surprised to learn that Lucy is still rooting for Alexis because Alexis's behavior a moment ago was illogical and a complete turnoff. If Grace was here, she would've agreed. "Ethan…" Amy said without giving an explanation because she doesn't have one other than wanting Ethan to have a girlfriend.

"Ethan" Janet agreed as she raised her hand for a second.

Scud is the only one left and chose not to participate. But before leaving with Zander and Janet, he let them know of his thoughts. "you're all being ridiculous…"

It is quite ridiculous, Max is only having some fun. That's what Amy thought until everyone left.

"We learned something...I think...you should know."

What could be so secretive that Max can't say in front of anybody else, not even Scud? What could be so serious that Max had to think about it before deciding to tell Lucy. What could she have learned that...oh...n _o...no, no, no...Max, no..._ thank God Max spoke before she could otherwise it would have made them both wonder what the heck is wrong with her. For a minute there, she thought that Max was going to tell Lucy about what Jack did to Brooke. _Does she know?  
_

 _Russians..._ Lucy knew that could be a possibility but didn't know for a fact that Russians were involved in creating the secret underground organization.

"Do you think your father knew?..."

"No." He may be a criminal and an unfaithful husband but Lucy knows that her father would never sell out his own country, certainly not for money. Unless he was being threatened, that would be the only possibility for his involvement. Getting a hug from Amy at this moment is unexpected but she understood why. It's because her mood has completely changed from an hour ago. It's because Amy wanted to comfort her, to remind her to focus on their future instead of the past. Whether her father was or wasn't involved with Russians shouldn't matter. What matters is now. Getting a kiss on her cheek and a soft rub up and down her spine down did make her feel better but she wished Max would stop staring at Amy and get to the point sooner. Even if it's only a speculation, she would've believed that her father left the organization after finding out the true intentions of those who joined. Even if it's only a rumor, she would've believed that this could be one of the reasons that caused the tension between him and Schaeffer because he left and Schaeffer didn't and without her father's key, whatever is inside the man-made structure couldn't be opened.

Amy has been listening and is shocked to learn how Max found out. If she didn't say anything, she thought Jack was still in a coma. Now having learned that he died a month ago, she's confused as to why his death was being kept from everyone until Lucy explained that it was to let others think that Jack is in the process of making a deal with the law enforcement. Those who think it's true would be forced to think about negotiating with them. Some might even try to cover up by halting illegal activities. There will be others who won't believe the rumors but regardless, it will get people talking and when people talk, information will get leaked out.

"you owe me one…" Max said to Lucy.

That could only mean one thing. Max found the videos. But just because Max said she found them doesn't mean she have them destroyed. That's evidence. Although sex may appeared to be consensual, it can be used to prove people like Delmonte who denied knowing anything about the sex auction and the secret organization. Those videos can be used against him and others.

"I destroyed them myself."

"Does Mr. P know?" Amy is happy that she did but is concerned that she would get in trouble for doing so without Mr. P's permission.

"Amy, I'm not going to let myself make the same mistake twice."

 _So does that mean Mr. P doesn't know?_ She didn't get an answer but has another question _._ "Did you see the videos?" What she is concerned about is Brooke's videos. _Are they destroyed too?_ It's a logical question so she's not sure why Max is giving her this look as if to say that she just asked a stupid question. Again, she didn't get an answer but Max did give her enough information to realize that her mother could be right about Jack.

If Jack didn't tell Max, no one would ever know that Brooke's sole purpose of taking over her Uncle's place and encouraging him to take over his step-father's position was to have him disband the secret organization. If he didn't confess, no one would ever know why he made the decision to cut off the power source while knowing that it could bring down the Underground structures. If he wasn't in his last moment before death, would he have given up the location of the videos?

"He said, he did it for Brooke."

 _What didn't make sense...now does. Why didn't you tell me? I could've…_ After taking a moment to think, Lucy realized why. …It's _because she knows I will do something. It's because she's afraid I would get hurt._

Amy didn't have to ask to know where Lucy is heading to; the bedroom, most likely, to take a moment to be alone, to recollect her moments with Brooke, to cry, to regret, to think about what she could have done. That's normal. Since Lucy isn't here, this would be the right time to ask if Jack said anything else. He didn't. But just because he didn't does not mean he was lying about what he did to Brooke after she left him. No point in keeping this to herself because the only one who might know is Max since she had the last talk with Jack.

"Amy, what's going on with you? Are you feeling alright?"

"What?" She's not feeling as good as she used to but she didn't think her question would prompt Max to notice.

"What?"

"What?" There are times when she doesn't know what Max is referring to but this is the first time she's completely clueless.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said it'll take time. It's getting better." Amy didn't have to squint or move closer to see the confusion on Max's face. "What?" She regretted asking after Max candidly told her that the questions she asked previously were obvious which it's her way of saying nicely that they're stupid and shouldn't have been asked, especially the one regarding the videos.

 _Of course I saw them. How would I know if he's telling the truth?_

Max didn't stop there and expected her to know why they kept Jack's death a secret. Lucy did.

As to his confession on what he did to Brooke, Max didn't even have to think about it to know that he was lying and she let her know by saying bluntly that she should know his intention.

"He was jealous. If he knew who Lucy is, he probably wouldn't be. He wanted to get on her nerves. Remember what he asked her. Brooke probably never slept with him, that's why he asked if she did."

 _Makes sense, but she didn't appreciate the tone Max was using, talking to her like she used to talk to Janet, talking to her like a dumb-blonde._ If not for the phone call, Max would've continued giving examples of questions she shouldn't have asked.

"Wait" Amy quickly and immediately signaled Max to keep her mouth shut if she didn't already. Getting a phone call from Aunt Erin is what she has been waiting for months. She didn't think Aunt Erin would ever forgive her. Listening to Aunt Erin's soothing voice, she couldn't control herself from tearing up and apologized again. It may not have been her intention to give her problems but it did because of their relationship. Blaming it on the reporters would be selfish so she didn't and accepted the fact that Aunt Erin's life has changed because of her. If she could never see again, she accepted it as her punishment for the problems she caused. Now getting Aunt Erin's understanding, what else could she say besides sniffing in her tears to show Aunt Erin how important it is to get her forgiveness.

 _She'll come around._ That's what Lucy kept telling her. But she never thought that Lucy did anything other than to wait for Aunt Erin to come around. _What flowers?_ If Aunt Erin didn't mention it, she wouldn't have known that flowers were sent to Aunt Erin every week. Gifts too, but not just for Aunt Erin. Without help from Sydney and Emily, who knows how long it would've taken Aunt Erin to forgive her?

Max didn't have to talk to Aunt Erin to know what she's feeling because she once felt the same way. The difference is she knew years ago and had forgiven Amy. But what sent her to a state of shock was finding out the truth from Petrie. _Why now? Why tell the truth now?_ There is no other reason other than the obvious and that is to get Amy and Mr. P in trouble. It might have worked if Petrie didn't fail to remember what other people thought of her years ago when she was the head of the DEBS. Not everyone thinks highly of her, certainly not her assistant, Madeleine who was known to everyone in the DEBS organization as Petrie's reminder aka ass-kisser. If she had treated Madeleine with respect, Madeleine would have told the truth instead of covering up for Amy, telling Mr. P's supervisor that the mission did in fact existed, that she and Petrie were the only ones who knew, and that she was Amy's handler which shocked the hell out of her when she heard because there was no reason for Madeleine to speak up for Amy but she did and the reasons she gave made sense. No contact was to be made between them to minimize risks of jeopardizing the mission. Not hearing news about Lucy Diamond was good news. She decided to quit because Petrie insisted on going after Lucy Diamond after getting rumors about Amy's death. She didn't agree because there was no need to, because _"The mission was a success with the sacrifice of our Perfect Score."_

Madeleine's explanation was convincing especially when she made Petrie out to be an out of control psycho who's no longer able to decide what's more important and only cared about capturing the infamous Lucy Diamond so she can let everyone know what she is capable of. Getting recognition was and still is her ultimate goal. Madeleine said. At that moment, it was impossible to believe anything that Petrie said, even her claim that she wanted revenge for Hannah whom Madeleine has never heard of. Was she lying about Hannah being a double agent? What's her relationship with Hannah? Guess they'll never know since Petrie wasn't willing to explain any further. But there is one thing they all know is that Petrie regretted mentioning Madeleine as the witness, the only other person in the room when the video was being made, the one who recorded Amy's mission to seduce Lucy Diamond.

Seeing Amy in tears, Max thought about telling her about Madeleine but decided to do so on another day when she was asked a question that she has no clue about.

"never mind…" The right person to ask wouldn't be Max. It would be Ashley who would've heard of the song that Aunt Erin said made her cry and made her realize that life is too short to dwell on what might have been. Sydney might have been the who sang the song to her, even Aunt Erin thought Sydney is the one who wrote it because the song seems to be about them, but the fact that it was written by the megastar, Amy wonder if Lucy told her to. I _s this what she was referring to?_ Now isn't the time to ask her. Now is the time to listen to Max whom she thought would continue to tell her about the investigation but instead changed the topic for whatever reason.

"Do you remember the project we had when we were DEBS?…"

It's not that she can't remember but there were so many. Which one? Amy didn't ask, allowing Max to continue.

It happened many years ago before Dominique and Janet became their roommates. Max can't remember the name of the class but remembered that it was a project that she and Amy were excited about, so were the rest of the class. Who wouldn't want to be the one to solve a cold case? But as the deadline came closer and closer, they still didn't have a clue so they reluctantly agreed to take the suggestion of the other DEB in their group.

Max could still remember what she said. _A psychic? Are you kidding me?_ If psychics work, then there wouldn't be any unsolved mysteries. She thought it was a crazy idea and so did Amy. What she wasn't expecting and neither was Amy was that the psychic was an old Asian man in his 80s. She wasn't surprised because her classmate is also Asian but she was surprised that the elderly is blind and has been blind all his life. What happened next was different from what she had seen in the movies. It turned out that the man couldn't help them because the victim is an American. His explanation was that he couldn't contact him in the world of the dead because of the language barrier. What a bunch of crap! The moment he said the money was non-refundable, Max felt like she just got conned by a blind elderly and Amy had the same feeling. But after he explained that it was her classmate who failed to mention the victim's race, they felt 'less conned'. Max had wondered if the man is a fake but seeing how many clients were waiting outside and how he then offered his service to her classmate, it made her wonder if he's not. It was a fee of $100 per person but for some reason, he also offered his service to Amy who didn't reject. No harm in getting free fortune telling but that's not reason Amy agreed. It's because she wanted to see if he's a fake.

 _"She's not Asian so you probably can't see her future."_

Max couldn't control herself and noticed that her classmate didn't appreciate it because it was impolite and her classmate wholeheartedly believed that the blind man isn't a fake. Not just her, the blind man's assistant, a woman in her 40's, also didn't take it well and responded in the same tone.

 _"She's alive."_

Max got the hint and kept quiet throughout the process as a respect for her classmate and for the blind man who said Amy's life is complicated so he wouldn't be able to tell her about her marriage life, her health, her career; basic questions that her clients asked about. But he was able to tell them that Amy is the only child. How did he know that? Additionally, he was right about Amy getting a chance to go to art school. He was also right about her having the ability to save tens of thousands of people. When Max first heard, she thought he's crazy. They may be DEBS but she couldn't picture any DEB having the ability to save that many people. Tens of thousands of people? That's a lot. After his assistant explained that one life affects another and so forth, she accepted that as a logical explanation but was still skeptical. Amy's last question was about having kids which he said he wouldn't be able to tell her but left her with an advice that sounded like the ones from a fortune cookie.

 _Life does not get better by chance, it gets better by change._

 _When you think it's the end, it really is just the beginning._

"You remember that?"

With a smile in place, Amy admits that she doesn't, for some reason. Maybe her mind is so packed with more important things, that's somewhere in the back of her mind. Maybe she didn't believe it then, but now…

"Wait, I have to take this…"

Max was about to ask again if she's feeling alright because it seems odd for her not to remember, especially when she was the one who came up with a theory that solved the cold case. Without the blind man's help, she was able to do so. It was a big deal that even the teachers were surprised by and from that day on, those who never heard of Amy Bradshaw came to the classroom just to see who she is.

 _What's wrong? Doctor?_ It seems that they're not the only ones who went to the concert. The doctor did too. What is so urgent? Very rarely has she seen Amy drop her jaws when in shock. _So something must have happened._ Before she could ask 'What's wrong?', the sound of running footsteps down the stairs caught her attention.

"Amy, I know where it is! I know where it is!"

"know what...where is? " Once again, Max felt like nothing has changed because her question remained unanswered, her presence ignored but she's not the only one who's frustrated. Amy too couldn't get Lucy to stop talking in excitement until she yelled:

"Lucy, shut up!"

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Lucy!"

Max got the hint to stop asking about the key and quickly took 2 steps back. Lucy thought about reminding Amy to calm down but decided that it's better to follow the command she was given. Something is wrong otherwise she wouldn't be reminded of the doctor's appointment from a few days ago.

"She just called."

"Why?" Lucy had to ask because there's no reason why the doctor would be calling, especially at this time of the night.

"She said it's important that we know."

"...but didn't you say you don't want to know until..."

"Lucy!"

Lucy again regretted for asking and noticed Max taking another 2 steps back. Telling Amy to calm down and breathe might get Amy to yell at her again but she felt the need to do so but later realized why Amy told her to do the same after she said:

"…We're having...twins…."

* * *

...The End...

...for now...


End file.
